Shadows And Regrets
by newwriter24
Summary: Jack started believing in second chances after surviving an illness from his troubled life. When a little girl from his past asked him for help, Jack had the choice to choose kindness over pride. Even though, he had his personal problems to fix up, can a young man overcome his struggles and help fulfill an old friend's dying wish? MODERN AU. JESLA. MEGA-CROSSOVER.
1. A Ghost From His Past

**[I DON'T OWN ANY DISNEY &amp; DREAMWORKS CHARACTERS]**

**Writer's Note:**** I wanted to try out and write a different genre that I don't usually write. It's still a romance story, but, with a hurt/comfort in it. This story was inspired by the anime, "Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day." Its one of those stories that toys around with your heart strings. Oh the "feels." The show isn't that bad, but, I suggest you have a box of tissues with you when you watch it. I don't want to reveal that much of my story, but, I will have short commentaries at the end for each chapter I post.**

**More Info. About The**** Story:**** Jack the lovable guy we all know, but, he has a cursed life of bad luck where ever he goes and do. But that wasn't the case when he was young. When he used to hang out with his old friends, he felt invisible with them around. But since experiencing multiple deaths and rejection in his life, he doesn't believe that he belongs in the world anymore. Not until an old friend from his past came back for him. This doesn't only focus on Jack and his old friend, but, also the rest of Jack's friends and their relationship with this old friend of his. THERE WON'T BE AN USE OF MAGIC OR POWERS IN THIS STORY (i.e. No Ice Powers). However, the characters will think about magic in their imaginations.**

**Warnings:**** I tend to write long chapters, hope you don't mind. Currently this story is rated T. I will give warnings before chapters if they go above the current rating.**

**There's also a Wattpad version of this story. Look up Newwriter24.**

**Anyhow, enjoy!**

**Thanks for starting to read my story. There will be a short commentary at the end. Happy reading!**

* * *

The ceiling lights of an operation room looked like glowing orbs. A group of medical staffs, ranging from a surgeon to regular nurses, they huddled around a surgical table where a sleeping patient was intoxicated with anesthetic.

The surgeon, who was the head of the group, ordered his teammates to bring him the needed instruments to complete the operation. They been doing this routine where the staffs helped the surgeon by heading him medical tools to wiping off sweat from his forehead. This has been going for a couple of hours, since they started the surgery. Everyone was eager to get this operation done as soon as possible. They don't want the patient to be stuck in dreamland for a long time.

The patient was definitely young, mostly twenty-three years old. A surgical cap and air mask decorated his face and head. His eyes was closed shut. Hopefully his mind was at ease. But, while he was closed from the real world, the young man was buzzing with thoughts and haunted by images from his past.

I guess this is it. My life is ending short, but, why so slow. Can it just finish quickly already? He wondered.

A sudden image of the patient when he was little boy. He wore a big smile on his face, a set of pearly white teeth, which matched the color of his hair. Snowy white. _Wait. That's me...Well who I used to be._

More images came along. A couple with a baby stood by the little boy. They were spending time, together, at quiet shoreline by a large body of water looking over the horizon. A tall man towered over the little boy, the little one held onto the man's rough hard-working hand. _Where am I? Is that my..._

The scene on the shore slowly faded away, revealing a quiet meadow where a group of kids was playing. The same little boy was dribbling a soccer across a grassy field while the other kids chased after him. Their laughter echoed beyond the patient's mind. _What's going on?_

Suddenly the images all disappeared, leaving the patient to see nothing, but, black. He was deep inside an unknown void. At back of his mind, he's contemplating whether those sudden images was a sign or not.

Is it too late to ask for a second chance? If I can, what does it take? He pondered.

"Put the love of someone else first, before your's," A deep booming voice echoed inside the young man's head. Even though, he deeply intoxicated, he barely flinched over the voice. Instead, he recalled the mysterious voice's statement with broken words. _The love. Someone else first. Before..._

He couldn't think straight. But he still managed to control the floating thoughts. Soon more images, suddenly appeared again. Most of them were uncontrollable flashbacks. One was the same couple from the shore, reading a book to their young children. Another was a group of kids eating ice cream while sitting on top of hill that looked over a pleasant neighborhood.

"Can I go back to them?" A sense of hunger for affection came to mind for the patient.

"Put the love of someone else first, before you're own," the voice repeated. "That is your key for a second chance."

"Love? That's my key?" The young man reflected.

"Yes. But, this second chance can only be earned when you fulfill this promise. You must not break it or more bad luck will endlessly haunt you until you live on this Earth." the voice proclaimed.

As if the mysterious voice's words didn't sound so important to the young man, he felt nothing, he wasn't impressed. The young man already thought his life was poisoned with bad luck since he regretted that one summer day.

Suddenly, in the middle of the operation, the heart meter was screaming wildly. The waves on the screen wasn't dying out. The surgeon paused, "That's impossible how did his heart just stopped?" Two staffs rushed over to the machine.

"Doc, his heart rate is still stable," said one of the nurses. "The machine is acting crazy today," said the other.

"No sign of external bleeding, he's still intact," said the surgeon's assistance. "Very well," the surgeon went back to operating. "Come on kid, you can make it." The surgeon quietly encouraged his young patient.

"Fine. I'll do whatever it takes to have a second chance," the young man told the mysterious voice.

"Very well then. Remember to keep you promise..." the booming voice soon faded away. Silence took over the patient's mind.

"Jack..." The echoing sound of a young child called out the young man. According to him, it sounded vaguely familiar.

Suddenly the voices of the medical staffs echoed throughout Jack's head. Their voices caused him to wake up. The flash of light peaked through his eyes, welcoming him back to reality.

"Jack..." The haunting voice continued on calling his name.

Jack was unconsciously laying on a medical bed. He was placed inside a room that looked over a busy street. The classic symphony of a bustling city was set outside the hospital. The surgeon and his surgical team huddled around Jack's bedside. Some was writing down notes, while the rest talked among themselves.

The surgeon was talking to Jack about how the surgery was a success. But, Jack wasn't listening to him. He was busy staring at a little girl with strawberry blonde pigtails. She was happily standing at the end of his bed, carrying a joyous smile. Jack was unable to speak and even move. The drugs inside his system hasn't worn off yet.

"It must be the drugs. I'm not crazy." He thought. "This is just an illusion, She's not real."

"Jack." The little girl said softly.

Jack wanted to look away. _No she's not real._ But, he couldn't let go of seeing and believing a ghost from his past was standing in front of him. _I must be still dreaming. C'mon Jack. Wake up!_

* * *

**Short Commentary: Okay, some of y'all might be asking, "Whoa! Jack in the hospital? Why?" You guys will find out later on why. As for the random little girl that Jack saw by his bedside, you can guess who she is. I won't mention who she is until the next chapter. I wanted to open up the story to grab your attention and question about what's going on and why the main character was put under this kind of situation. That's so far I have to say about this chapter. More to come. Stay tune! Thanks again for giving your time for reading this story.**


	2. Empty Apartment

**Some questions will be answered during this chapter. Enjoy! Don't forget to review and share. Thank you!**

* * *

Two Years Later

A warrior in a combat suit ran across a sweltering chasm. He tried to dodge the exploding hot springs that spit out toxic gas. In the distance, reptile-like monsters hide behind the rolling fog. Suddenly, the warrior was attacked by one. It's sharp canine teeth bite through the his armor. But, the warrior fought back by switching his rifle to an energy blade which quickly cut up the monster, sashimi style.

The monster let out a screech, releasing red and green orbs from its dying body. The warrior absorbed the orbs to regain some health and energy boost. He continued to running down a trail of broken roadway. Beyond the trail, shadows of towering skyscrapers could be seen through the toxic air. Little that the warrior knew, a large beast was hiding behind one of them. A pair of red beaming eyes blinked twice. Then out of nowhere, a gigantic hand with large claws snatched the warrior and dragged him away into a dark hole. Suddenly, the warrior was nowhere to be found.

"Nooo! Not again," said the voice of an eight year old kid. The kid was angrily pounding the back of her twenty-five year old friend.

"Anna, quit beating my back like a drum," the twenty-five year old said annoyingly.

"Sorry Jack. But, nooo! Why didn't you see that coming?" Anna asked him. Jack sighed. He paused the game and put down his PS4 controller on the coffee table.

"Well, how should I? That thing came out of nowhere," Jack played it cool. But, his heart was still racing. Who knew a creepy hand with slimy toxic slime raining down from its deadly claws and its piercing red eyes could frighten a young man?

"Don't worry, you'll definitely beat it," Anna climbed onto Jack's shoulders. "Should we play again?" asked Anna.

Before Jack opened his mouth, he heard the sound of someone's stomach growling. He grinned, "Was that you?" Jack's eyes stared at Anna.

Even though, it's been fourteen years since he last saw her. She was the same way Jack remembered. A cute little girl with strawberry blonde pigtails. Her blue eyes was paired up with rosy cheeks that was decorated with light freckles. Anna wore a light-shade of green summer dress. At the bottom of dress was yellow prints of crocuses. A native plant from Jack's and Anna homeland.

However, the sight of Anna made Jack felt uncomfortable for having her around his run-down loft. Some might found it adorable for a young man taking care of an energetic eight year old. Especially for the ladies. They might found it attractive, how a gentleman has the patience to care for a child. But, Anna wasn't any human child. She isn't human at all. Well, she used to, but, not anymore.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Anna playfully poked Jack's cheeks. "Why the big-saddy-waddy face?" She giggled while pulling one of Jack's cheeks. Jack wasn't much into patience. But, when it came to Anna, he tried to control his anger. He crossed his arms and let out a deep breathe.

"Is it the game?" Anna asked him, worriedly. Jack closed his eyes for moment. He tried to escape from reality for at least a minute. "Is it me?" Anna questioned him.

"Kinda." Jack thought, while slowly opening his eyes, letting out a small snicker.

"Then what?" Anna stopped playing with Jack's face. She began ruffling Jack's snowy white hair. Jack gently removed Anna from shoulders. The feeling of touching a ghost was beyond Jack's comprehension of how the human and supernatural world works.

Since that day Jack woke up from his last surgery, seeing a ghost from his bedside was the most strange awakening for him. Now, able to touch a supernatural entity wasn't second nature to him at all. He always toyed with his mind, that she's just nothing but a hallucination from a trauma he once experienced years ago. But, he somewhat accepted the fact she's there for him, giving his lonely soul, company.

"It's nothing, little Red," Jack told her nicely. Then again, he heard someone's stomach growling. "I bet you're hungry" Jack asked Anna. She agreed. "Okay let's see what we have?"

Jack stood up from the couch, stretching his arms in the air, and straightening his body. Anna jumped off the couch and ran to the fridge. The place was packed with artworks, scattered musical instruments, and random junk. It was very spacious where an opened living room connected to the kitchen. Behind the kitchen was a hallway that led to a few rooms. One of them was Jack's bedroom. But, he let Anna used that room. Jack mostly slept in his studio room, that he mostly occupied every night.

Even though, Jack graduated with a masters in Business Administration from Columbia University, he decided to leave like an artist. He preferred to live a life to fullest. Jack never wanted to become a businessman, his parents wanted him to. But, when another life-changing event struck him in the heart and soul, he decided to follow his own path. So, he decided to endure the struggles of an artist playing his music at local bars and showing his works at small art galleries in the city that never slept. New York City.

"So, we have leftover Chinese food?" Jack opened the fridge. Anna picked inside. Jack took a quick sniff of the week old leftover. The scent didn't smell good. "Forget it, I won't feed you this." Jack sighed. "Wanna head to Tony and Beth's?" Jack asked Anna, after seeing how the fridge didn't have anything good to eat. There was a can of easy cheese, spoiled gallon of week old milk, beer, and other stuff that wasn't eatable anymore.

Anna nodded. "Cheesy calzones!"

"Yeah with pepperoni inside?" asked Jack. "Yup," said Anna.

Jack closed the fridge door. Before leaving, he grabbed his keys. They walked toward the front door. Anna was filled with excitement, she barely noticed that she ran into the door. "Anna!" Jack shouted. Anna was fine, she simply walked through the door like a ghost, literally. Jack paused for moment. "Right, she's a ghost." He whispered.

It's been two years since a ghostly visitor came into his life. Since then, Jack was still dealing with the fact of leaving a life with a supernatural or going through a phase of seeing hallucinations.

He opened the door and saw Anna patiently waiting for him. Jack shot a brotherly smile at her. "C'mon let's go!" Anna grabbed hold of Jack's hand as they walked down the hallway of the building. They exited out a metal door and walked into the streets. The street was a mixture of small businesses and apartments for college students to working families. It was diverse, ranging from different ethnicities to lifestyles. Generally, the street was like a melting pot.

Tony and Beth's was a small family restaurant that served homemade Italian food. The scent of freshly oven baked thin crust pizza could be smell down the block. But, when Jack arrived at the place, there wasn't any line.

Anna followed Jack inside the quiet pizzeria. They arrived during their lazy hours. That was between three in the afternoon to five in the evening, which little to no costumers was in sight. The interior was humble and warm, not because of the heat coming from the ovens, but, the atmosphere of how the owners and employees always greeted their customers with friendly smiles and kind words.

"Jack!" A man popped up from the counter, carrying a box of napkins. He was a heffy one, with big arms for warm hugs, a bald spot on the top of his head where gray hair reminded at the side of his scalp.

"Hey Tony," Jack said kindly. Tony and his wife Beth has been married for thirty years and counting, as they both ran a decade long business. Originally, they were professional nature photographers that worked for National Geographic. The walls of the place was decorated by picture frames, showcasing the photographs they've taken over the years. Each one of them held a special story. Now retired, they enjoyed serving up smiles with their homemade cooking.

"What can I do for you today, son?" Tony asked him while taking out his small notepad and pen.

"The usual, Tony," said Jack. "Alright," Tony didn't wrote down Jack's order, because the man knew what he wanted. "Beth! Jack's here, he want's the usual!" He shouted.

A big curvy woman stuck her head out of the kitchen door. "Jack!" Beth said with excitement. She rushed out the kitchen and ran toward to Jack, giving him a big warm hug.

"Nice to see you, Beth," Jack chuckled while hugging her with one arm. Beth squeezed him tightly until her husband told her to let go. "Beth, sweetie, you're making the boy turn blue," Beth let go of Jack, she went on fixing his hair which Jack didn't mind. The woman acted motherly around him. Tony went into the kitchen to start making Jack's order.

"So how did the gallery go?" Beth asked Jack. Beth and Tony are big fan of contemporary art. Jack had an art installation at a local gallery in the city.

"It went pretty well," Jack explained. As an artist, he enjoyed mixing various media, ranging from photography to coding visual images from the computer. But, his work was focusing on merging technology with nature. He wanted to emphasized on how technology and nature aren't so different worlds. Beth was very integrated at his work. She gave him a few encouraging words to keep up the good work and never stop doing what he loved to do.

Jack thanked her for her kind words. After a moment, Tony came out with a large brown bag. "Alright, son, here you go," He handed the bag to Jack.

"Finally!" Anna screamed happily. "I'm starving," She impatiently reached for the bag. Jack pulled the bag away from her, "Quit it."

"Quit what, Jack?" Beth asked. Tony quirked an eyebrow.

Apparently, the couple couldn't see Anna. They only saw Jack. Jack rubbed the back of neck, "Oh nothing," He chuckled.

"Thanks again guys," Jack thanked them. "Anytime sweetie," Beth said with smile. "I better getting going, nice seeing you two," Jack said politely, before leaving. "Alright, take it easy champ," said Tony, encouragingly. Jack agreed, "Well do," He waved goodbye while exiting through the front door.

Jack sighed, "That was close." Anna tugged a piece of Jack's blue plaid shirt. "Did I do something wrong?" Her pair of blues glistened under the late afternoon sun. Jack took a deep breath. "No, you didn't kiddo," He showed a crooked smile.

But, according to Jack, there was something wrong. As if something from his past came back to haunt him for his unforgotten guilt and regrets, was perfectly normal. When he saw Anna's small innocent face, a stream of memories suddenly reappeared in his mind. Flashbacks of certain events caused him to stop and stare endlessly.

The two arrived back home just before the sun set for the day. Anna was holding onto the loose end of Jack's shirt until she noticed a man in a UPS uniform parking his truck at the side of the Jack's place.

"What's up with her?" Jack saw her running away toward the man.

When the man was about to ring the doorbell, he felt a sudden chill at the back of his neck. Anna was happily standing behind him. She wanted to talk to him, but, as usual, no one except Jack could hear or see her.

"Hi mister! Can I help you?" Anna asked him. The man didn't respond.

"Can I help you?" Jack asked the man with a short harsh tone. Jack wasn't the type who enjoyed talking to strangers. Even though, he knew Anna, Tony and Beth, it took time for Jack to trust others. He has a history of being cold and harsh. But, he wasn't always like that.

"Oh, are you Jackson Overland Frost?" The man carefully read Jack's name. Jack quirked an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Oh good, please sign here," The man took a digital tablet from underneath his arm for Jack to give his signature. Jack quickly signed it with the man's stylus. "Wonderful. Here you go." The man handed him a large envelope with the UPS logo on it.

Jack took the envelope. "Have a nice evening, Mr. Frost," The man said politely while climbing back inside his truck. The truck's engine roared when the UPS truck drove away.

"Oh! What is it?" Anna asked curiously while jumping up and down. Jack read the envelope. At the top left corner, a familiar name and address was given.

"E.B. Hawkins," Jack said slowly. "What does he want?"

"Who's E.B. Hot wings?" Anna mispronounced Hawkins's name. "It's Hawkins," Jack corrected her.

"Oh. What does she want?"

"He," Jack corrected her again. "What does 'he' want?" Anna asked back.

"Dunno," Jack said while reading sender's address. "Arendelle, Norway."

After eating the calzone he bought, Jack couldn't wait for another second to open the envelope. Anna watched Jack opening the mail while munching on a piece of Jack's calzone. She had small droplets of tomato sauce on her face. Jack took a moment and gently wiped them off with a napkin. Then went back to opening the mail. He took out five pages of neatly typed documents. Jack skimmed through them. The first page was a paragraph length letter and the rest was a long list. A list of items with specific names added at the end of each items.

"A will?" Jack read the letter carefully.

"What does it say?" Anna asked with her mouth full. "Chew first," Jack told her while his eyes was glued onto the letter.

"It's a letter from an old friend. That's all," Jack told her without giving out any details.

The letter was written from an old friend of Jack's parents. He was a lawyer with a background in family and business lawsuits. Jack's father knew Hawkins, before he joined the field of law and order. This man was kind-hearted and stubborn at the same time. Even though, Jack had a history of playing pranks on him, the man was a patience one who put his anger aside. He was like an uncle to Jack and little sister.

Jack had a sudden flashback. He was six years old and his sister, Sophia was one. Hawkins came to visit the Frost family for Easter. Little that the Frost siblings knew Hawkins lost a bet from their father. Hawkins had to dress up as a bunny for the occasion. On that day, Sophie's first word was, "Bunny!" Jack taught her the word, apparently.

"Jack?" Anna woke up Jack from his flashback.

"Yeah?"

"What did your friend say?" Anna asked curiously.

"Nothing much, he's asking me if I'm able to come and visit him." Jack looked at the letter and will.

"Are you going?" Anna asked while pulling a string of melted mozzarella cheese.

"Dunno, it doesn't seem important," Jack stared at the papers. _Nah they look important, _He lied. _"Why didn't call me to tell me this stuff?" _He wondered.

Jack got up from his chair and reached for his phone. Anna saw him walking out the living room and opened the door that led to the small terrace. "Jack?"

"Don't worry, I gotta call someone," Jack told her before walking out.

"Okay." She went back to eating and sipping on her juice box.

Jack leaned against the metal railing of the terrace that looked over the city. He pressed the call button on his smartphone and waited for the receiver to pick up.

On the other side of the world, the moon was glowing above a quiet starry sky. The landscape down below was a town that settled along a grand fjord. A towering mountain range set behind the place with its snowy caps.

A light from the bedroom of a home at a humble neighborhood was turned on. Inside the room, a grown man moaned annoyingly while reaching for his phone. While getting up, he tried to not to wake up his sleeping wife.

"Hello?" The man with a strong Australian accent talked through the phone. His accent was mixed with his Norwegian tongue.

"Miss me, Peter Cottontails?" Jack asked sarcastically through the other end. The man's eyes widen. He removed the phone away from his ear for a moment to read the caller ID.

"Jackson! Is that you, mate?" The man was shocked to hear the voice of an old friend.

"You still talk funny. Mixing your accent while speaking Norwegian," Jack teased him in Norwegian. "How are you, Bunny?"

"You still make fun of my accent while calling me by that name," Bunny sighed. "What else is new? I'm doing alright lad. And you?"

"I'm...I'm okay," said Jack. "You hesitated. What's wrong?" Bunny felt concerned. "No I didn't. Nothing is wrong," Jack tried to play it cool.

"Alright, then why are you calling me around this time? It's midnight here."

"Then why did you sent me this letter and...?" Jack, suddenly, changed this tone. He felt a rush of anger slowly building up inside his system. "This will?" Jack finished.

"What about them?"

Bunny's voiced began to fade away when Jack received another flashback. He was a high school senior when his uncle North came to pick him up. The large man had his hands inside his business suit pockets while leaning against his side of his Porsche Cayenne. North happily watched Jack walking down the steps from the his private school. Jack saw him smiling, but, behind that smile, North's small blue eyes wasn't filled with joy. It was filled with sadness.

"Hey North," Jack stood in front of him with one hand inside his pant's pocket while holding his skateboard underneath his other arm. He wasn't wearing his school's uniform blazer. His tie was loose and his shirt wasn't tucked in. North always knew the young lad was a rebellious one.

Jack combed away his hair bangs that covered half of his face. "What's up?"

"Oh. Just jolly. I was wondering if you want to drive to the Island this weekend?" North carefully picked the right words to say.

"I'm overloaded with homework. Plus I need to get those college essays going if my parents wanted me to at least get into Columbia." Jack wasn't pleased to either do any of them. College was far from his mind. But, he'll do whatever it took to gain back his parents' love.

North bite his lips, "I can't tell him, not right now."

Jack saw the grown man staring into space. "Yo North, are you okay?" He waved his hands in front of North's face.

North snapped out of his gaze, "Oh nothing, c'mon let's go head to the beach house." He smiled "I know you want to catch some waves while we're out there." North winked.

Jack enjoyed surfing at Long Island. He can't decline the opportunity for a chance of escape. "Fine, let me pack though," Jack pulled the strap of his backpack.

"That's alright, Rayna already got your stuff packed, she's waiting for us down there," North explained. Rayna was his wife, his best friend. Even though, Rayna wasn't able to give North a child, the old man still loved her no matter what. Gifts doesn't measure the love of two people, its their actions and the time they give for each, determined their level of affection. But, the two had their chance on raising Jack for several years.

"Alright then, let's go!" Jack handed North his skateboard and jumped into the passenger seat. North smiled, "Right, let's go!" After storing Jack's stuff inside the truck, he turned on the engine and they drove out of the city.

"Jack!" Bunny's voice snapped Jack back to reality. "Are you still there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," Jack cleared his throat. "Why now you sent me this?" He looked at the will.

"Did you read my letter?"

"Yeah," Jack replied.

"Did you read the will?"

"I skimmed through it," Jack confessed.

"Then read the whole thing. You'll know why I sent it to you." At the other end of the phone, a female voice asked Bunny of what's going on. Jack heard Bunny softly whispering to her. "Alright Jack, I have to go. I'll give you a week to think about it. Good night."

Jack heard Bunny hanging up. He removed the phone from his ear. "A week?"

He stared at the will, but, didn't want to read it. He didn't want to a waterfall of memories escaping from the depths of his mind, coming back to haunt him.

"Jack is everything alright?" Anna peaked through the door. Jack turned around and sighed. He walked over and used his shirt to wipe off the crumbs on Anna's soft face. "Yeah, nothing important. Come on let's get inside. The heat is coming in." Jack let Anna go back inside, he took a moment to stare into the distance. The sight of Atlantic ocean could be seen through his loft. His homeland was waiting.

* * *

**Short Commentary:**** Jack is still the rebel we know and loved. Even though, he seems to act cold in this story, he had a warm heart towards the ones he cared the most. As for Anna, yes, she's ghost, why? Well you'll find out later on. Or play around with the subtext, and you might put the puzzle pieces together to find out. Now for the will, it's Jack's parents' will where there's some important information Jack needs to know. More to come, stay tune! Thank you for reading this far.**


	3. Awakening

**Will Jack accept the letter and go back home?**

* * *

Jack was staring at the ceiling while sitting down on the floor with his back leaning against the wall. The ceiling fan was twirling around, but, Jack couldn't feel the cold air. A large scale window let the moonlight shine through the glass underneath a pleasant night. But, nothing was so pleasant for Jack's mind, it was filled with confusion and stress.

Without thinking, he crumpled up the five pieces of paper into a ball and threw it against the wall. It bounced off the surface and rolled back to him, stopping by his barefeet. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Jack whispered.

"Why are these emotions bothering me again?" He furiously punched the floor. His sapphire eyes stared at his hand and its white knuckles. "I'm seriously cursed with bad luck," Jack began messing around his short cut hair.

"Jack?" Jack looked up and saw Anna standing by the doorway, holding her snowman plushie. She rubbed her sleepy eyes before opening her mouth, "Is everything okay?"

"Uh huh. Why are you up? It's past your bedtime," Jack reminded her. Anna didn't answer back. She casually walked over, sitting down by him, placing her little head against his arm. "Did you have a bad dream?" Jack asked softly.

"Can ghosts have dreams?" Jack wondered. "Well they can eat and drink."

"I wish I could dream, but, I can't. I came here to check if you're okay," Anna explained.

"I told you, I'm alright," Jack smiled down at her. "You sure?" Anna asked. "Yeah I'll be fine. Go on, go back to sleep." He told her.

Although he felt Anna's pain for being unable to dream, the sense of sleeping was a waste of time for him. Jack's life was like an endless bad dream where he can't wake up from. Anna's expression was innocent and still filled with life even though, she wasn't part of the world anymore. It was plain to understand that Jack thought himself as the lifeless one, having no direction in life to follow. But, somehow Anna was like his compass, pointing at a certain direction for him to follow.

"You should get some sleep kiddo," Jack ruffled Anna's hair. It's been two years and I'm still not used to you being here, he reflected.

"So are you going to see your friend?" Anna asked him while closing her tired eyes.

"Not really, it doesn't seem that important." Jack stared at the crumpled paper ball.

"You sure? Then why did he sent you that letter?." Anna yawned.

Just as Jack was about to respond, Anna interrupted him, "Maybe he misses you! He wants to see you," She shouted in excitement. Jack fell onto his side when Anna's booming voice struck his ears.

"I don't think so…" Jack straighten himself up. "Awh c'mon. Don't you want to see him?" Anna asked. Jack shook his head. She pouted at him.

"Where does he live?" Anna was questioning Jack like a cop. "Arendelle." He responded. Anna gasped while jumping off the floor, accidentally hitting Jack in the face with her stuffed toy.

"I don't think you know him." Jack was rubbing his face. "Sooo. I think you should go visit him. Go back to Arendelle!" Anna said excitingly. "It would be nice to see our home again." She began playing with her thumbs, not looking at Jack.

"Anna?" He said her name delicately. "Jack, do you still remember what I asked you two years ago?" asked Anna.

"The wish?" Jack replied. In the back of Jack's mind, he remembered the day when he first reunited with Anna. At first, he thought he was hallucinating. But after a couple of years, those episodes led to routines of seeing Anna everywhere he goes.

"Yeah, you promised to help me with my wish, whenever you were ready to." Anna reminded him. At that time, Jack was recovering from his last chemotherapy. He had a bad history with smoking during his late teenage years to when he graduated from college. His short white hair growing back was a good sign his body was slowly recovering. But, not his heart and soul, he still believed it's flooded with flaws and regrets.

"You never told me what it was?" Jack looked at her. "I don't even know what it is," Anna smiled awkwardly. "What? All this time!" Jack scowled at her.

"Yeah" Anna laughed, until she thought of an idea. "Oh! Maybe it's in Arendelle. Going there might help me know what my wish is."

"What do you mean?" Jack looked not so impressed. "Maybe you're just making me want go back home," He crossed his arms.

"Both!" Anna giggled. "C'mon Jack don't you want to see your family? Our friends?" She stared deeply into his eyes, until he met her's.

Behind where Anna stood, Jack saw images of his old friends. They were young, smiling happily back at him. There were six of them, three boys and three girls. Jack remembered their faces, but, their names was hard to think of at the moment. But he remembered one of the girls' name. _"Elsa…"_

A young ten year-old girl with blonde braided hair, wore a beautiful blue dress with small whites snowflakes embroidered to the bottom. Her smile was elegant and warm. "Please come back home," She asked faintly.

"It would be nice to see them again," Anna's echoing voice caused the images to disappear, leaving Jack staring at a blank wall. "Don't you think so?"

Jack didn't responded. The thought of that mysterious voice from two years ago reminded Jack about the deal he made. He contemplated whether Anna was an illusion from the aftermath of his last surgery or was it trama slowly taking control of his mind. Surely it couldn't be a joke to him, Anna was completely real, real to him. According to Jack, Anna was either a gift or curse. A gift of guidance or a curse of sorrow. But, he made a deal years ago, and he told himself, _A deal is a deal._

"Fine, let's go to Arendelle and find your wish," Jack gave in.

Anna gasped with joy. She rushed over and hugged Jack's neck. Jack felt blown away to feel the warm sensation. It's been years since he was hugged by someone. Anna was there to destroy his isolation.

"When are we going?" Anna asked. "Maybe next week." He smiled at her.

* * *

The sound of birds chirping and bugs buzzing was heard throughout a large meadow. The sun hung above the tree canopies while down below was a group of little kids playing on the grass.

A little eight year-old boy with white hair was chatting with a brown hair friend, showing off his dragon action figures. His friend handed one to him. "Here Jack, you play this one! Watch out he can freeze you," Jack's friend said with delightful goofy smile with two missing teeth.

"Hey, Hiccup how do you make him breath fire?" Jack scanned for a button to press.

"Here," Hiccup took the toy dragon away from him and showed the toy's special move with the touch of a button. The two sat pretzel style on the soft grass, playing pretend as if their dragons were alive. The two animated them to the point they made them fly and talk.

While the two was busy laughing until another friend of theirs came to join them. Five year old Anna sat by them, amazed at how the toys looked and how much fun the boys were having.

"Hey can I play?" Anna asked politely. "Can she?" Jack shot a grin at Hiccup before handing Anna the toy. Hiccup nodded.

"Okay this dragon likes to shoot ice blasts, watch this," Jack held up the toy for Anna to see. It was dragon with sapphire scales with white spikes. Its large wings stretched inches apart. Jack simply pressed the button to let the ice blast that was coming out of the dragon's mouth to light up. Anna was sparkling with amazement, she quickly took the toy and started playing with it.

"Still playing with toys? Can you two ever grow up already," A snotty high-headed boy with orange hair walked over to Jack and his friends.

"Hans, we're only eight, and Anna is only five year old, so what?" Jack said while ruffling both Hiccup and Anna's hair. The three giggled with glee.

"We're never too old to play with toys," Hiccup held up his favorite dragon with black scales and yellow-green eyes. "I'll grow up whenever I'm ready, or when the world needs me too." He chuckled while happily making the dragon fly around.

"That's stupid," Hans shouted. Anna gasped. Jack quickly covered Anna's ears. Hiccup stopped playing and let his toy slip through his fingers as it fell onto the ground.

"Hans! Don't say mean words," A strong-hearted voice came right behind him. Jack and his friends spotted another eight year old glaring at Hans. She had her hands on her hips while one of her small foot was furiously tapping the ground. "Never call your friends, stupid."

"Elsa?" Hans quickly turned around, seeing Elsa's serious face made him tongue tied. "Oh, I didn't say stupid, I said…"

"Whatever Hans," Elsa rolled her eyes. "Just make sure I don't hear you say mean words in front of my little sister." She crossed her little arms over her chest.

"Who made you the boss?" Hans pointed at her. Jack got up and stood by Elsa's side. "She's not, I am. She's my lieutenant. And I'm her captain." He said confidently.

"Who voted you two to be the leaders of his team?" Hans said annoyingly. "We did!" Hiccup and Anna said together. Also the voices of three other kids agreed. Hans turned around and saw a small blonde hair boy who wore his favorite reindeer shirt. He was named Kristoff. Next to him was a girl with an outrageous curly red hair. That was Merida. Between them was a girl with a very long blonde hair. She was named Rapunzel, but, her friends sometimes called her Punzie.

"Not you guys too?" Hans looked confused. "So Hans, promise us that you won't say anymore mean words to your friends," Elsa asked him.

"Pinky swear!" Jack placed his arm around Elsa's shoulder while extending his pinky toward Hans. Hans took a moment to think. Then he eventually locked his pinky with Jack's. The two exchanged smiles.

"Long live The Legendary Guardians!" Hiccup shouted happily. His friends joined in the cheer. They all together cheered up to the cloudless sky. "We are The Legendary Guardians!"

* * *

Jack suddenly woke up from his dream when someone kindly asked him to wake up. He assumed it would be Anna who was sitting by the window. But, it was pretty female flight attendant who gently shook him. She softly told him, that they finally arrived at Kristiansand Airport. It was located not far that from the city of Kristiansand. And it was around an hour away from Arendelle.

After thanking the flight attendant, Jack got up from his sit and gathered his things. He found Anna curled up into a ball, sleeping peacefully.

"Hey wake up," Jack whispered while patting her shoulder. Anna jolt up from her sit, "We're here?!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Pst be quiet, what am I thinking? They can't see you," Jack talked to himself. He spotted a couple whispering among themselves. Jack blushed, he was assuming that they were talking about him. Without saying a word, he gave Anna a look to indicate that they're leaving.

"Man I need to quit acting weird in public," Jack whispered into thin air. The two walked out of the plane and into the main arrival lobby of the airport terminal. A female airlines worker welcomed Jack to Norway. She even welcomed Anna. Jack's eyes widen and looked at the worker confusingly.

"Lauren who else are you greeting? There's only one person here." Lauren's friend asked her from behind. "Sal, I said hello to this cute little girl. Who is apparently, isn't wearing any shoes." Lauren quirked an eyebrow.

Anna pulled Jack's loose shirt, "She can see!" She softly whispered. Jack didn't look at her, he fixed his eyes at the two workers. "I don't know what she's talking about." He told them.

"Me either. Sorry about that sir. Thank you for flying Scandinavian Airlines," said Sal kindly. "But, Sal there's a little girl with him." Lauren protested. In the distance, Jack heard the two worker arguing, how one of them isn't believing the other.

"What was that all about?" Anna asked. "Dunno. Maybe one of them needs a power nap," Jack said while navigating through a sea of travelers. "Anna stay close to me."

"Okay, give me a ride then." Anna ordered. "A ride?" Jack was confused. "C'mon let me ride on your shoulders," Anna reached up to the sky, waiting for Jack to pick her up. Jack wanted to refuse, but couldn't. He checked to make sure no was looking, then hosted Anna on her shoulders. "Hold on tight, okay?"

"Okay!" Anna replied while holding onto Jack's head, tightly. The two went down a couple of floors to retrieve their belongs and find their way out of the airport. Jack stood underneath the summer sun waiting for someone.

"When's your friend, Hot wings, coming?" Anna scanned the area. "It's Hawkins. He's not picking me up. My family's driver is." Jack explained.

"Who's that?"

"Robert, do you still remember him?" Jack asked Anna. The girl took a moment to remember. "Oh him! Yeah, I remember Mr. Bergman." Anna told him. "He was a very funny man." She giggled while remembering a funny memory.

"Hey remember the time when we dropped waterballoons at the staffs that were working at your old house?" Anna asked Jack if he remembered. "Yeah I was grounded for a week for that. The staffs had to get new haircuts because of the sticky glue we used."

"But Robert didn't mind right?"

"Nope, he was with us when played that prank on them. He was laughing at how goofy they looked." Jack told her. Anna laughed at the story.

"Yeah mom, I just arrived. I'll wait for you guys…" A young man around Jack's age accidentally bumped into Jack. Apparently he was busy talking on the phone. The man took a moment to realize that he bumped into someone. "Oh man I'm so sorry."

Jack turned around and was shocked. "No mom, not you, I accidentally bumped into someone...Yeah I will...Just call me when you guys are here." The man said goodbye to his mother before putting his phone back inside his pocket.

"Oh man, I'm sorry about that," The man extended his hand, apologizing, while rubbing the back of his head with his other hand.

"That's alright, no harm done," Jack shook the man's hand. According to Jack, the man's face looked familiar. He had a pair of green eyes where his bangs tickled his face. His auburn hair reached down from the sides and back of his head. Almost like a surfer's hairdo. Overall, he was bubbly and showed off a kind smile.

"That's good," The man smiled. "I'm Hiccup by the way, what's your's?"

"Hiccup?" The name caused Jack to trigger a memory. It took him a moment to remember, but, he eventually remembered something about the man who stood in front of him. A little boy's voice echoed inside his head, "Hey Jack let's go search for dragons!"

"That's right, Hiccup." Jack smiled. Anna looked down at Hiccup. She gasped, "Hiccup!" Anna began beating Jack's head like a drum, she was filled with excitement. Jack just ignored her.

"And you are?" Hiccup quirked an eyebrow. "Oh. I'm Jack," Jack said confidently.

"Jack?" Hiccup took a moment to study Jack's face. Then it hit him, "Jack. As Jack Frost? Well, not the myth. But, Jackson Frost who is related to Aleron Frost?" Hiccup asked. Jack chuckled. "Yeah that's my dad's. Hi."

"Hi? How about it's been years man. Give me a freakin' hug!" Hiccup dropped his dufflebag and gave Jack a great big hug. Jack looked around if anyone was looking. Everyone else was busy doing their own thing. Anna laughed at how cute the boys looked.

"It's nice to see you again, old friend," Jack patted the top of Hiccup's head. He was always taller than Hiccup, even since they were young. Hiccup unlocked his arms around Jack and smiled back at him. "Right back at ya. So are visiting Arendelle too?"

"Yeah, same for you?" Jack asked. "Yeah my girlfriend told me to go visit my family while she's at her engineering project in Dubai." Hiccup explained.

"Girlfriend?" Jack showed off his signature grin. "I see you still have that grin," Hiccup chuckled. "Yeah I met a really nice girl a few years ago. Were definitely close."

"That's good," Jack felt happy for his friend. It's been years since they talked to each other. They had a lot of resources of communicating between each other, it's just never came to them that seeing and speaking to one another didn't came to mind. It's all because of that one summer day that seriously changed each others' lives.

"How about you? Are you visiting your family too?" Hiccup asked. "I was actually called in to visit an old friend. But I guess I'll meet up with my sister later on," Jack was looking into the distance. He saw airplanes flying in and out of the airport.

"An old friend, anyone that I know? Our old gang perhaps," Hiccup smiled.

Jack shook his head. "Yeah, I haven't talked to the gang in years. How about you?" Hiccup was listing questions. Jack simply said nothing, but, shook his head.

Although, he would look up his old friends online, but, it never occurred to him to actually keep in touch with them. Any form of communication with them would just bring back haunting memories in which caused his head to be filled up with grief and regrets.

"Well I bet your parents would be happy to see you," Hiccup told him. Jack bite his lip, but, didn't look at him. Hiccup noticed his expression, feeling awkward for saying something that might had offended Jack. "Oh. Man. That's right. About them...Um..." He was tongue tied.

"It's alright, things happens," Jack said with a firm look. "I should at least be grateful I still have Sophia." He added.

"Yeah. She should truly be grateful too. Her big brother is still around to keep her company." Hiccup proclaimed. Jack looked at him with great astonishment, he never knew how his childhood friend had matured over the years. That goofy skinny kid at the playground grew up to be a tall intelligent young man.

"So you have any other plans except visiting this old friend of yours?" Hiccup asked him.

"Um…" Before Jack answered back, Anna patted the top of his head. Jack looked up and saw Anna pointing at herself. "Yeah I also have to help another old friend with something." Jack confessed. Anna simply smiled happily.

"You were always the type who enjoyed doing that," Hiccup mentioned. "That would be what?" Jack had to ask. "Helping others with their needs before your's." Hiccup reminded. Jack understood what Hiccup meant. "Same old strong-hearted captain of mine," Hiccup patted Jack's shoulder.

"Captain?"

"Yeah, the gang used to call you Captain Frost. We've always played legendary adventures at our old tree fort in the meadows." Hiccup went on listing memories where him, Jack and his friends spent time together.

"Right, those." Jack smiled. He felt good thinking about the good old days. Then again, the thought of those memories led him to think about the dark side behind them. He believed on having too much happiness would come with a price. So far, he doesn't want to pay for happiness, he wanted to earn it with great ease and worry less if something bad happens.

After a moment of talking, Hiccup spotted a car pulling up to the curb. The car parked and a woman came out of the vehicle. She rushed over and gave Hiccup a big hug.

"Hi mom," Hiccup patted his mother's back. Hiccup's mother spotted another young man who stood quietly looking at something else. "Is that Jack?" She asked Hiccup. Her son explained everything. "He looks like his father." She commented.

Hiccup's father got out of the car and went over to give his son another hug. Jack watched the happy family reuniting. He smiled at how sweet the moment was, but, felt quite jealous at his friend. Hiccup had his life straighten out and still kept his family together. While, Jack's life was torn apart and incomplete. Him and his sister was just orphans who lost their parents, seven years ago.

"Is that Jack?" Hiccup's father asked. Hiccup nodded. The boy's parents looked at Jack. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Haddock," Jack politely waved at them. "Long time no see, how are you too?" He asked kindly.

Since the days he hanged out with Hiccup, Jack concluded that Hiccup's parents enjoyed giving out hugs. The two walked up to Jack and warmly embraced him with great love. The couple spoke to him in Norwegian which he still remembered how to speak.

Mr. Haddock and Hiccup finally got his things inside the truck of the car, with the help of Jack, of course. The Haddocks was ready to drive back to Arendelle.

"Hey buddy you want a ride back to town?" Hiccup asked his old friend. Jack shook his head. "No thanks. My family's driver is coming to pick me up." He replied.

"Oh okay. Tell him I said hi," Hiccup chuckled. "Hey Jack, what's your number? We need to catch up."

The two exchanged their numbers. "Awesome. See ya later then?" Hiccup asked. "Totally. See ya around." Jack replied back.

Before driving off, Hiccup's parents said goodbye to Jack. Mrs. Haddock invited him to come over and visit them while he's in town. Jack waved goodbye after telling them he would try his best to find the time to come and visit.

When his friend's car drove away, exiting out of the airport place, another car parked itself where Jack stood. It was fancy black Mercedes where an elderly man with gray hair came out of the car.

"Master Jack," The man politely greeted him with great respect.

* * *

**Short Commentary:**** So Jack and Anna finally arrived in Norway, where the two was born and raised. Yeah Jack is Norwegian, but, has French blood in him because of his father's family side. Jack experienced multiple deaths when he was young, which explains why he's traumatized and has these hallucinations. I tried not to make him sound overly emotional broken. Throughout the story, he'll talk himself and think inside his head a lot. It resembles to the protagonist from "Anohana," Jintan. There will be flashbacks taking back Jack and friends to the old days which led to that summer day that changed their lives forever. Stay tune for more! Please tell me how's the story so far. THANK YOU!**

**Updating Schedule: I used to post 1 chapter per weekend. Now it's summer, I plan to at least post 2 chapters per weekend nights. (1 for Friday nights and 1 for Saturday nights) **


	4. Coming Home

In front of Jack was an old staff member who worked at his family's mansion. He wasn't only the family driver, but, also the butler. The Frost family treated their staff like family. Some has been around since Jack's father was born.

"Mr. Bergman?" Jack narrowed his eyes to remember the familiar face. Bergman took off his driver's cap and smiled at him.

It's been years since he last seen Jack, the last time he saw him was the day he dropped him off at this very same airport. Now his old tender-loving eyes was glad to see him once again. But, was he the same little boy who enjoyed playing pranks and listening to his war stories?

"Come along master Jack, we have a long drive back to Arendelle." Bergman grabbed Jack's belongings.

"Oh I can handle it," Jack didn't want the man to hurt himself. "Oh don't worry, I'm still able to carry an elephant." Bergman chuckled while opening the car's trunk, storing Jack's belongings.

Then Bergman opened one of the side doors of the car. Jack opened the other door and pretended to place his backpack inside. Bergman didn't say anything. He casually sat inside the driver's seat and turned on the car.

"C'mon," Jack quietly whispered to Anna. The girl happily hopped inside the back seat of the car. "Okay put on your seatbelt and behave until we get home, alright?" Jack spoke softly. Anna nodded, zipping her mouth shut.

"Alright, ready," Jack smiled awkwardly while sitting on the passenger seat. Bergman nodded. Before driving off Bergman checked his rearview mirror. He spotted a little girl quietly sitting at the back. Apparently, Bergman was very calm over the strange phenomenon. He wanted to say something, but, couldn't. The engine roared and the car was off to Arendelle.

Driving to Arendelle was somehow a long drive. Jack sometime took the time to check on Anna. Bergman assumed he was looking back at the disappearing landscape.

Jack quietly asked, "You okay?" Anna nodded. "Oh don't worry Jack, I'm still capable of driving for long hours." Bergman chuckled while keeping his hands on the wheel. "You know back when I was your age, I used to delivery a dozen boxes of bread back in Oslo. It was a small bakery owned by a war veteran. And you know what that old war hero used to tell me everyday?"

"Gaining strength is like practicing how to ride a bike. Learn it. Achieve it. Show nobility." Jack said it with confidence.

"You know it?" Bergman was shock. Jack chuckled, "You enjoyed telling me and Sophia that story when we were small."

Bergman smiled cheerfully. "He still remembers." He reflected.

Jack gazed through his window, admiring the rolling countryside. He remembered how Bergman preferred to drive down long country roads than taking polluted highways. The Norwegian landscape caused Jack to reminisce the days he used to go out and play with his friends.

* * *

The flower bulbs on the trees was ready to bloom. Spring was coming. Jack and his friends were joyfully playing hide and go seek in Kristoff's backyard. Kristoff's parents owned a large acre of land to raise reindeers for living. A forest stood behind the nearby stables and barn. Those were their favorite hiding spots.

"Okay Hans you're it," Hiccup informed him. Hans rolled his eyes, "Why me? Isn't it Kristoff's turn?" He pointed at a small blonde haired boy who wore his favorite reindeer shirt and knitted beanie cap.

"Kristoff already had his turn," Six year old Anna was hugging her shy friend. Kristoff blushed over the warm hug. Anna's contagious friendly giggle couldn't be resisted. The sweet brown eyes of Kristoff was locked onto Anna's charming blue eyes. Hans pouted whenever he saw her giving more attention to Kristoff than him.

"Well the gang's all here," Jack met up with his friends underneath a large tree with its roots popping out of the ground which was easy to climb on.

"You mean, _you're_ finally here. You're late Jack." Elsa was sitting on a large tree branch. "Be happy I'm at least here Els," An eight year old Jack smiling at her. Elsa giggled.

"So are we going to play or not?" Hans asked impatiently. "Oyy calm down princess, we'll play soon." Merida chuckled. She was a seven year old with outrageous curly orange hair that was out of place. Her eyes matched her blue archery t-shirt. Merida's dream was to become an olympian in archery.

"Hold on a second, we're still waiting on Rapunzel." Jack informed his friends.

Hans impatiently sat on a tree root, crossing his arms. Hiccup saw Hans's pouting. "Awh does Hans have another wedgie again?" He busted out laughing.

Everyone joined in the fun. Hans began to blush. "At least he doesn't have an atomic wedgie!" Merida jokingly showing a gesture of her arms showcasing an invisible atomic bomb explosion.

Jack saw Hans feeling a bit embarrassed, he walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder. Hans looked up at him. Even though, they were the same age, Jack was older than him and reclaimed to be the leader of group. Jack made sure his friends was treated respectfully.

"Hey don't worry, they're just taking their sillies out," Jack smiled at him.

"Alright guys, that's enough. Don't make Hans feel bad. He's just too excited to play today." Jack defended him. "I think Rapunzel is here." He pointed at a ten year old girl with very long golden hair running toward them.

"Sorry I'm late," Rapunzel apologized. "Oh Kristoff you're mom baked us a carrot cake." She glanced over at little Kristoff. He was smiling ear to ear. "So when we're done playing, she'll give us each a slice." Rapunzel said while taking out a brush from her little purple purse. She went on brushing her glorious veil.

"Do you have to brush that thing every minute?" Merida asked annoyingly. "Yes. I want to keep it healthy and straight. Not like your's silly," Rapunzel giggled. Merida wasn't offended, but, she's tired of repeatedly why her hair was the way it is. "I can't help it. It poofy orange monster!"

"Are we going to talk about hair or are we going to play?" Hiccup groaned. He was busy drawing on his pocket size sketchbook. Kristoff and Anna glanced over and saw him designing a mechanical dragon.

"Everyone huddle up!" Jack commanded his friends like a naturally born leader. "Okay, someone catch me!" Elsa jumped off from the tree branch. Jack caught her with his arms which helped Elsa land safely on the ground. The two faces was inches apart. They stared at each other's blue eyes.

Jack and Elsa was blushing. But, Elsa was the first to break away from their gaze. "That was fun! Thanks Frosty." Elsa ruffled Jack's hair. Frosty was Jack's nickname which he earned from when he first met Elsa.

"Jack are you coming?" Elsa asked him. Jack was staring out of space for moment, he didn't know he was busy looking at his best friend in a goofy way. "Huh? Yeah I'm coming." Jack woke up.

When everyone was all together, Elsa reminded everyone about the rules of hide and go seek. She asked if the gang knew the song that the player who was it, had to sing. The gang understood. In a minute, they began to play. Hans closed eyes with his hands covering them and began to countdown from 100. The rest of the gang went and hide.

Inside the small barn, where Kristoff's parents stored farming supplies and other equipments to maintain their reindeer farm, Jack was strolling peacefully around the place. He was confident that Hans won't find him there. But, little that Jack knew, someone else was using this place as their hiding place too.

"Achoo…" Someone sneezed from behind where Jack stood. "Uh, bless you?" Jack said kindly.

"Thank you."

Jack turned around and found a pair of blue sneakers sneaking behind a curtain that hung over an opened doorway. Jack pulled the curtains aside and saw Elsa standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey you found me, but, you're not it." Elsa giggled. The sound of Elsa laughing was like hearing a soft sweet song from the voice of angel. Jack couldn't resisted but smile at her young beauty.

The two was quietly walking around and chatting about their favorite video games. But, the conversation quickly ended when they heard their friends coming inside. Hans and the rest stood at the center of the place. "Where are they?" Hans said curiously.

"C'mon we need to get out of here," Elsa grabbed Jack's hand. Jack looked down and blushed. "There should be another exit around here," Elsa told Jack while slowly walking away.

"There is, c'mon follow me," Instead of Elsa dragging Jack away, Jack was the one taking Elsa to somewhere else safe to hide. The two quietly snuck out from the back door. The sound of the very old door echoed throughout barn. It certainly caught the gang's attention.

"They're escaping!" Hiccup shouted. "C'mon!" Hans ordered his friends to follow him back to the yard. "When did we switch from hide and seek to bounty hunting?" Merida asked.

The gang saw Jack and Elsa running away, heading towards the woods. "There they go!" Rapunzel shouted. Who knew the gang was capable of running so fast like cheetahs? Jack turned around and saw the gang right behind them.

"Oh no!" Jack shouted. Just when Jack turned around to see where he was going, Hiccup and Kristoff was right in front of them. Then Jack looked to his sides and found he was surrounded. Elsa too. The two friends stood back to back. "I guess we lost," Elsa said, disappointingly. Hans went on singing,

"_Where is my friend?_

_1...2..3...4...5...6...7…_

_Where is my friend?"_

"Yeah yeah, were here, here…" Jack rolled his eyes. "My friends here!" Hans and the others sung happily. Jack and Elsa laughed at them.

"Dog pile!" Hiccup was truly sugar high, the boy went on tackling Jack to the ground. The rest of gang went along with the fun. The sound of their laughters echoed throughout the yard and into the woods.

* * *

Jack finally woke up from his trip from dreamland. "Ah you're awake. Good. Look up ahead, my boy," Bergman smiled while removing one hand from the wheel, pointing at church bell tower that overlook a town and fjord. "Welcome home."

The car exited out of the busy highway and onto a narrow two lane street that looked over the fjord. Jack looked back and saw Anna napping on the back seat. He wanted to wake her up, but, it looked like she was deep inside dream land.

"Isn't Arendelle beautiful?" Bergman asked him. Jack turned around and saw the sleepy summer town came into view. The car drove to a street with colorful historical buildings with shades of light salmon pink, mustard yellow, snow white colored bricks. Down below, was small businesses of shops and family restaurants. Above the businesses was either offices or apartments. The architecture reminded Jack of New York.

"Doesn't seem like much of New York," Bergman stated. "Not really," Jack responded. From the narrow streets, the local businesses, and the view of a large body of water, it somewhat reminded him of the city. There was a touch of modernism. A few of large buildings towered over the homes and business. But nothing compare to those giant skyscrapers in New York.

"I bet you still remember that building," Bergman pointed at the largest building that had a spectacular view of the fjord. Jack looked up and saw a post-modern corporate business building. It was decorated with rooftop gardens and solar panels that was disguised from outdoor umbrellas and other outdoor equipments. The materials used to develop the products are far-advanced than other companies around the world.

Jack remembered the place like it was somewhat another home that he used to visit. Its vast amount of glass windows for every floor. The opened glass entrance looked like crystallized blocks stacked among each other. The main building was the centerpiece of this small corporate center. It emerged from the ground to the sky, without a flat rooftop.

Despite the solar panels decorating around the place, there was some eco-friendly machinery generating power for the company and the town. Water from fjord flowed through the hydroelectric turbines, waves crashing back and forth, causing the blades to turn; generating energy. There was a wind energy farm, three towns away from Arendelle which shared the energy with nearby villages and towns. The company focused on providing clean energy among the nearby communities as well team up with the locals to make their lives more energy efficient.

Such as, teaming up with local farmers to procedure cleaner energy to keep their society and crops safe from harmful chemicals.

The founder of the company was once a farmer who noticed how nature functioned. Eventually, he was inspired to model a business that focused on obtaining the gifts from nature and incorporated it with society's daily lives. Jack knew the story about the penniless farmer who worked until his last breath to build his dream. He was simply his great-grandfather.

* * *

"Now now Jackson, I hope you won't break this one. You made me replaced two already." A tall slender man with platinum blonde hair that resembled like a blanket of fresh snow, stood over a six year old Jack who was playfully swiveling around his father's computer chair. Whenever Jack visited his father's work, he accidentally broke a furniture or item. But, his father was patience and kind man who believed in objects as objects while family wasn't replaceable.

"I won't daddy," Jack giggled. "Weee…" Jack twirled around like he was in those carnival rides that spun you around. Jack's father took control of the chair and faced it where he could see his son. Jack saw his father's face, but, couldn't hold back the laughter. His father's serious face was replaced with a jolly smile with soft loving eyes.

"Oh you." Jack's father ruffled his son's white hair. "Daddy what's that painting?" Jack pointed at a large oil painting of a pack of wolves running across a wintry landscape. "Oh that's an old painting that was handed down to me." Jack was struck with awe, gazing up at the painting. "Hey did you know there's a story behind this painting?" Jack's father told him.

Jack shook his head. His father went on telling him the tale about a pack of eight wolves roaming freely across the Norwegian landscape. "Why are they seven of them?" Jack interrupted. "You don't see that small one in far corner of the pack?" Jack's father held Jack's small hand, gently, pointing at the small wolf which was painted transparently. It was camouflaged along with the scenery.

"Oh!" Jack now saw it. "You see the pack underneath a tragedy in the family, which nearly tore them apart. But, with love and forgiveness at their side, they were able to overcome the hardship." His father finished the story.

"You see Jack, a pack is always pack. No matter what life throws at you. A pack is always there to protect and care a love one in need. Regardless of the cost, a pack is strong enough to show love than an individual. Put the love of others' first, before your's." Jack's father said while staring down at him.

"Daddy likes using big kid word!" Jack giggled. "Can we go play at the park? I want to play some more football." He asked playfully.

Jack's father sighed with a charming grin on his face. "You'll understand someday." He carried Jack off the chair and lifted him up in the air. The grown man wanted to stare at Jack's face. "Promise me, you'll never forget this story." He asked softly.

"Promise!" Jack shouted with big grin on his face. "Can we go get ice cream then?"

"Ice cream? I thought you wanted to go to the park." His father reminded him. "Yeah after playing football" Jack chuckled. "Whatever makes you happy, my boy" Jack's father hugged him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

* * *

The sound of Jack's father's laughter echoed throughout his head. He noticed the car was driving up a residential neighborhood. On top of hill was a street of small humble looking homes. Small opened driveways with one to two story houses with pointy rooftops. Some were flat with a touch of post-modern and contemporary architecture.

Before the end of the street, Jack took a quick glance at the dead sign and the street led it up to. At the end was a two story home which was constructed by large shipping containers. It wasn't the only house on that street. There was several homes lined up across among each other. But, according to Jack, that house brought back memories.

He suddenly saw images of three little kids riding their bikes down the street. It was him when he was nine, riding on his old blue bike with his friend, Elsa. Behind the two was Anna in little green bike who enjoyed riding along with them. They looked like they were heading to school, because they were wearing their uniforms. Usually, Jack's parents would give him a ride, but, Bergman assigned to that task, most of the time.

"Come on Bergman!" Young Jack shouted at the car who was following him. "Let's race, who can get to school first," Elsa challenged him. "You're on, queeny" Jack grinned. "I wanna race too!" Anna shouted. In a matter of seconds, the three friends were off, leaving Bergman unaware that they ditched him.

"Remember those days when you and your girl friend always raced to school and left me behind," Bergman snapped Jack back to reality. Jack quirked an eyebrow. "She wasn't my girlfriend, she was…"

"Your best friend. Yes I know how love is Jack," Bergman chuckled. Jack slouched on his seat. "You followed her and she followed you." Bergman chuckled some more. "You two were an unbreakable team…"

"Yeah that was then." Jack said bitterly. Bergman saw the melancholy expression on Jack's face, he wanted to say more, but, it wasn't the time too. Bergman was one of the few who knew what happened to Jack and his friends on that summer afternoon, fourteen years ago.

"Well you two were very protective over little Anna." Jack couldn't believed Bergman brought up that statement. He clenched his teeth and looked away. "She was cheery youngster. Always smiling and dancing around like a fairy." Bergman chuckled. "But it was pity for her to be gone too soon…" The wrinkles on Bergman's face slowly sculpted his sad expression.

"Bergman." Jack hissed. "Can we please stop talking?"

Bergman paused for a moment. He noticed Jack's cheerless expression, Jack was lost into a trance, perhaps preventing himself from thinking back about his past. "As you wish, Master Jack." He said politely.

The rest of way was a silent drive. Bergman drove pass more residential neighborhoods and several businesses that looked over the town and fjord. Then the car took a turn to a private road that led up to a small hill. It traced around a spiral cemented road that led to a large metal opened gate. The car drove into a cobble-stoned paved driveway that could fit up to at least ten cars.

A small modern-day castle stood on top of hill which had a grand view of the town and fjord. The castle once looked medieval, but, over different generations, the home was reconstructed to meet with times. The Frost family preferred calling it a mansion instead of a castle, because the family had no descendants of royalty.

"Well here we are, Master Jack." Bergman said before leaving the car. He walked around and opened Jack's door. "Welcome back to Frost manor." Bergman offered a soft smile, but, he knew that Jack's mind would be buzzing with haunting memories of this place.

"Thanks, Bergman." Jack got out of the car and went on gathering his belongings. Bergman opened the trunk, taking out Jack's lounge. Jack opened the side door to pick up his backpack in the back. He also gently woke up Anna from her nap.

"Hey sleepy head, were here," Jack said softly. Anna slowly moved around her seat and began to stretch. She accidentally hit him in the face by mistake.

"Ouch!" Jack touched his nose.

"Are you alright, Jack?" Bergman asked him from behind the car. "Yeah I'm alright Bergman." Jack reassured him.

"So sorry," Anna said sadly. "It's alright, we've just arrived in Arendelle and now were at my place." Jack whispered. Anna quickly removed her seatbelt and ran out of the car. Jack grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder, he saw her looking at the place, excitingly.

"I forgot how big this place was!" Anna admired the Frost estate. A arce wide yard that circled around the front and back of the home. There was a fountain at the center of the driveway. The statues, however, wasn't similar to rich homes with Greek and Roman gods looking at you. The figure looked mythical as if they came from a book. There was a old man carrying a large sack over his shoulders. A woman with wings floating above the pedestal. A large slender rabbit stood by the old man. Another man, smaller than the old man, stood proudly in front of the three figures. Who ever they were? They looked courageously over at the property.

"Come along, you must be hungry. Don't worry my wife will fix you up with something." Bergman said kindly. Jack followed him to the front door. Bergman dropped one of the lounges and ringed the doorbell.

"So is everyone still here?" Jack asked curiously. "Well not actually, there is only my wife and me, who looked after your sister." Bergman explained. "Things has changed over years."

Jack avoid eye contact and said nothing. "It's quite alright really. As long we had someone to keep us company than nothing to worry about." Bergman said confidently.

Soon, the door opened slightly, where an elderly lady, near Bergman's age emerged out of the house. She wore summer dress old Norse floral design over it. Her brown hair was tied into a bun. She elegant and reserved at the same time.

"Hello my love, guess who's home?" Bergman smiled. The woman gasped over the sight of Jack standing in front of her, "Jack!" She quickly wrapped her arms around him. "It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Bergman." Jack patted her back.

"It's been years my boy. Come inside, I just baked krumkakes and finished touching up an almond cake," Mrs. Bergman explained.

The two went inside, carrying some of Jack's stuff. Anna pulled the strap from Jack's bag. "Do you think they will see me?"

"I don't know. One way to find out. Don't worry, after settling we'll start thinking about your wish," Jack smiled down at her. Anna felt glad she was with Jack, he was always big brother toward her.

At the back of their minds, Jack and Anna wanted to know what Arendelle has in store for them.

* * *

**Short Commentary:**** Jack and Anna made it to Arendelle. Some things stayed the same, such as, the historic architecture and the scenery. But, Jack doesn't seem to excited or happy of coming back home. He continued on falling into long trips from the past. Regardless if they seem like happy memories, they sadly hurt him deep inside. Also we've learned that Jack is loaded. Rich playboy loaded. But, it's nice that his family grew up from humble beginnings with some hardships to overcome. His family's past will play out an important part to his character development throughout the story.**

**Updating Schedule: I used to post 1 chapter per weekend. Now it's summer, I plan to at least post 2 chapters per weekend nights. (1 for Friday nights and 1 for Saturday nights)**

**Writer's Notes:**** I would like to thank those who took a time to read my story. Thank you for following, reviewing, and your favorites. (Yes, I see you my Guest reviewers. Haha. Thank you for your kind and encouraging words!) Once again, THANK YOU! And stay tuned. :D**


	5. These Walls

**Who wants to explore around the Frost Manor?**

* * *

The interior of the manor was spacious like Jack used to remember. When a guest came over to visit his parents, either to talk to his father over future business plans or his mother's friends from the local children hospital wanted to discuss about an upcoming charity, they always commented on how marvelous the mansion looked. A grand staircase stood at the middle of the foyer which led up to the second floor.

"Remember we used to play up there?" Anna pointed at the flight of stairs.

Jack reminisced the days where Elsa and Anna came over to play with the Frost siblings. He saw images of him when he was young, running up the stairs with his hockey helmet, knee and elbow pads in place. Elsa, Anna, and Jack's little sister, Sophia was also geared up. All three of them were sitting inside a sturdy laundry basket.

"C'mon Jack!" Anna shouted with excitement. "Okay hang on!" Jack rushed up to the very top of the stairs. Before jumping into the back of the basket, he pushed the pretended bobsled to the edge. "Here we go!" Jack cheered.

"Hang on Sophia," Anna said while hugging the little four year old. Sophia was three years younger than Anna at the time, while the two's older siblings, Elsa and Jack, were only nine.

The four yelled in excitement, hollering down the staircase while creating a raucous. One of the staffs, exited out of the large parlor with a tray of empty wine glasses. Without looking, the man was struck hard by a flying laundry basket that was filled with wild rugrats, believing that they were olympians for the Norwegian bobsled team.

Jack chuckled over the funny memory. "Yeah, I remember that day. My parents weren't happy about it."

"I think my mommy and daddy too. Elsa told me, we weren't allowed to have any sweets for two weeks." Anna remembered.

"Yeah Elsa told me that. She was going nuts when your cousin brought a big bag of chocolates from Germany one time. And you two weren't allowed to have any." Jack went on telling.

"You should had seen her when we were allowed to eat sweets again," Anna giggled. "She attacked the candy jar like a wild hungry viking." Jack laughed at Anna's story.

Across the room, Bergman's wife noticed Jack talking to himself. She was curious of what he was laughing about. The woman tapped her husband's shoulder to get his attention.

"Robert, who is he talking to?" She asked him without leaving her eyes on Jack. Bergman looked up and saw Jack talking to the little girl he saw inside the car. His eyes widen, looking completely surprised.

"I thought I was seeing things..." Bergman staring at Anna. "Don't you see her, Sasha?" He asked her.

"Her?" Sasha looked at Robert confusingly. Robert pointed at the little girl who stood nearby Jack. Sasha took a moment to see where he was pointing to. Then suddenly, she let out a soft gasp, covering her mouth with her hands. "It can't be."

"I believe so. It's been years since we last saw her." Robert glued his eyes on Anna.

"How is this possible?" Sasha wanted to walk up to the little girl. The couple studied Anna's appearance. They noticed her summer green dress and barefeet. But, they're confused over the sign of no injuries or scratches. The two noticed Anna talking to Jack like nothing really happened to them. Jack was very calm talking to an eight year old that no longer existed.

"Jack might know why," Sasha concluded. Just as she was about to approach the two, Robert grabbed her shoulder. "No, he just arrived. We need to make him feel like he's still welcomed here. We shouldn't trigger anything that badly happened in his past." He said sincerely.

Although Sasha knew Jack since he was just a newly born, she still believed that he has a bright future ahead of him. But, Jack, unfortunately doesn't believe on that. Since that dreadful summer day, his sense of believing on happiness and happy memories was just a dream and bad luck was part of reality. Nowadays he relied on any sense of fun to help him escape from the chaos.

"But, we need to ask him if he's alright. The company won't accept him, if his condition is like that." Sasha acknowledged. "What condition? Him interacting with a ghost? We can see her too." Robert admitted. "There's nothing to worry about love, the Jack we knew is capable of doing anything if he puts his mind and heart to it."

"His father never gave up on believing that his children can do anything," Sasha said with caring words. Robert agreed, "It's definitely in their blood. Now come on, let's get him settled in."

Robert grabbed Jack's lounge and climbed up the flight of staircases. He managed to catch glimpse of Anna as he passed by. Anna met his eyes, surprised as well, over the fact that another human being was able to see her. But, the two didn't exchange any words.

"Mr. Bergman, you don't have to do that. I can take care of my things," Jack climbed up the staircase and took hold of his belongings.

"Please Jackson, just call me Robert, remember we're family." Robert smiled kindly.

Jack took a moment to let that statement settle in. "Family?" He whispered confusingly inside. "If you say so. But, please, let me help you." Jack didn't hesitated and Robert didn't protested. Jack took his heavy belongings while he let Robert carry the light ones. Sasha saw the two, including Anna, walking upstairs. She just let them be while heading into the kitchen to fix up a tray of snacks and drinks for Jack, and probably for Anna as well.

Jack didn't know where he was supposed to go. Good thing Robert was there to lead the way. He would assumed that Robert would led him to his old bedroom, but, instead Robert and Sasha let him stay in one of the manor's guest rooms. Robert explained the changes that happened while he was gone.

"As you might already noticed, Sasha and I are the only ones left to take care of Sophia. The remaining staff left after you parents passed away…" Robert looked over his shoulders, seeing a serious Jack, avoiding eye contact. Even though they've been gone for seven years, he noticed that Jack still had trouble coping about their deaths.

Robert went on stating how the manor and the rest of the estate had some reconstruction over the years. From fixing up the interior and exterior of house. There was additions to the yards. Such as adding more beautiful arrangements of vegetation to brighten up the place, even though it hardly had any visitors anymore. Some of the rooms were locked up because they had no used for anymore. Such as Jack's old bedroom, his old belongings were stored away in boxes inside the his closets or up in the attic.

"We're unsure if you planned on to staying here for a little bit longer, so that's why we decided to give you one of the guest room," Robert explained. "Plus you seem to be more of an adult than the little boy I used to know who enjoyed pranking the staffs." He chuckled.

"I plan to visit for at least three weeks then had back to New York." Jack informed him. Anna looked up at Jack with a bewildered look. In the back of her mind, she thought Jack would had felt something else different since coming back home. As if, he would forget about New York and think about staying in Arendelle.

"Oh." Robert didn't sound too happy. "Well then, we shouldn't waste any time. Let's make every day a memorable one while you're here," He flashed a smile.

Jack kindly smiled back. At the back of his mind, he felt like talking to him. More likely have a conversation of what happened over the years. He hardly felt like talking about his problems and troublesome life with his uncle North and aunt back in New York, because they never seem to have the time to sit down and chat with him. The only heart-felt conversation he had with them was when they took him to Long Island for that weekend. The weekend where he found out about his parents. All that Jack concluded that he lived in a life of great isolation since being sent away from family at the age of eleven.

It's because of that summer day, he thought.

"Why can't I move on already?" Jack bite his lip while thinking loudly inside his head. "But I can't," he looked at Anna.

"Well here we are," Robert stopped walking down a wide hallway which multiple doors are placed in each side. He opened a door to one of the guest bedrooms that looked over the backyard and fjord. Jack followed him inside. "Now I think I'll leave you alone and make yourself settle in," Robert said thoughtfully.

Jack noticed how roomy the room was. The interior had a mixture of traditional old Norwegian interior design that took place when the elites and nobles existed during the time of kings and queens. But, there was a touch of modernism which the bed and furniture were changed to fit the times.

"Call me or Sasha if you need anything. We'll be downstairs." Robert told him before leaving Jack alone. "Thank you, Robert. For everything," Jack said kindly with his eyes soften. Robert nodded, "Anytime my boy." He closed the door shut.

Jack took a deep breath and planted his body on the top his bed. He glared at the ceiling for a long time. Anna jumped onto the bed and looked down at Jack's tiresome face. She noticed how Jack was stuck looking at the ceiling, her small finger began poking his face.

"Jack, are you alright?" She asked him.

"I'm not really sure," Jack didn't sound too confident. He placed his arm over his eyes, covering them, hiding away his uncontrollable emotions. Jack felt very overwhelmed since the last few hours. He's finally home, but, he felt like a bomb, ticking away, nervous over the fact that he'll eventually explode because of the level of stress buzzing around his mind.

"Awh do you wanna cuddle a teddy bear? You look like you're going to cry," Anna playfully teased him.

Jack inhaled a large amount of air into his lungs. Then slowly exhaled it out of his system. He looked over his side and saw Anna looking a bit concerned toward him, "Hey you wanna go on a adventure and explore around this place?" Jack tried to act happy for Anna's sake.

Anna nodded happily. "C'mon let's see if I still remember this place," Jack ruffled her hair. "Okay! Give me a piggyback ride though. I'm tired." Anna said it like a drama-queen.

"You just woke up from a nap," Jack argued. "Exactly!" Anna replied.

Jack didn't protest, "Sure thing your highness." He turned his back at Anna, while sitting down, waiting for her to get on his back. She jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around him. "Ready?" Jack asked her.

"Onward my trusty steed!" Anna said while imagining she held out a mighty sword and Jack was her brave stallion. Jack hold on her little legs. Then they were off.

The two first explored around the second floor. Jack walked down several other hallways that connected to the main hallway. He noticed a quiet one that led to double doors that might hidden away a special room. Anna told him to go check it out. Jack tried to open the doors, but, both of them were locked.

"Oh man that stinks, I wanted to see what's inside. What's in here anyway?" Anna pouted.

Jack didn't say nothing to her. "My father's office." He whispered. Jack slowly turned his back at the doorway and walked back up the main hall. The two managed to get into the manor's large library which held a vast collection of literature from ancient Norwegian folk tales to at least the stories during the time Jack was still in Arendelle. He noticed the collection has increased since he left. It seem liked someone was still adding more to the archive of books.

Across the center of the room was several small furniture of two large arm chairs and a round coffee table. A fireplace stood in front of the wall near the sitting area. Jack remembered the days of him and Sophia spending time with their mother, Katherine, who enjoyed reading them myths and tales of heroic adventures that inspired their endless imagination.

Jack walked up to the armchair that had a cushion that said, "Never forget where you came from," in Norwegian which was stitched in blue yarn. He felt the fabric that covered the armrest. Jack managed to picture an image of his mother looking up at him. Her auburn locks of hair curled over her shoulders and the rest fell behind her back. Jack never forgot her tender-loving eyes that never lost sight him and his sister.

"I miss you," Jack whispered underneath his breath. He tried to hold back the tears.

"Jack?" Anna asked softly into his ears. She looked around the room and a sudden memory returned to her.

* * *

It was a cold winter afternoon and Anna was with her friends. Hiccup and Merida as usual, chatting away about monsters and dragons. Rapunzel brushing her hair. Kristoff quietly listening to Hans blabbing away about how he owned so many toy cars. The shy blondie rolled his eyes every time Hans mentioned how he threw some away, because he was bored of playing them.

"You should had given me some," Kristoff told him. "Well too late, they're gone," Hans snickered.

Jack and Elsa was busy sharing a large sketch pad. The two was doodling superheroes. They giggled over how ridiculously their drawings were, but, their friends admired their artistic talents. Anna sat along with Sophia on Mrs. Frost's lap. Jack's mother was happily watching over the kids than isolating herself in her office, reviewing her weekly rounds and important meetings at the local hospital.

"Now, I bet you all will enjoy this story." Mrs. Frost placed a book between Anna and baby Sophia. It had the titled, "The Guardians of Childhood." She clapped her hands to get the children's attention. "Alright darlings gather around, it's story time."

The children gather around the open space that was near the fireplace and where Mrs. Frost sat on her favorite armchair. She went on reading a story where mythical Guardians was chosen by a man who lived on a moon. They were assigned to protect the children of Earth from fear. Jack loved hearing that story whenever his mother had the time. He pictured the Guardians like superheroes; with and without powers. As long they are capable of saving and helping others in need, Jack still defined them as heroes.

Anna felt the same way too. The pictures on the pages of the book was moving and lifelike. Each character represented a personality that each of Anna's friends possessed. It was a story she wouldn't ever never forget.

* * *

Jack woke up Anna from her memory when she noticed him was leaving the library. She didn't say anything until she noticed a familiar door that led to a certain room in the hall. It was Jack's bedroom.

"Is it locked?" Anna asked him.

Jack somehow didn't hesitated to open the door. It was locked too. That was a bummer for Anna. Jack halfway felt excited to revisit the room that held his many childhood memories, but the rest of him, his heart ached to see the room he last stayed inside before leaving Arendelle. He suddenly had a haunting memory that slipped out of his mind.

He was only eleven at the time, sitting down carelessly inside his room. Jack was busy playing his Gameboy Advance until his father stormed inside. Mr. Frost swung the door open, screaming Jack's name.

"Jack!" Mr. Frost screamed. Jack paused his game and looked at his father shockingly.

Jack snapped back to reality. Anna was poking Jack's face, "Hey can I get down? I want to walk now." Jack rolled his eyes, "Fine hold on." He crouched down for Anna to safely land on the floor. The heavy weight slowly disappeared off Jack's shoulders.

"Let's go look at some more," Anna commanded. Jack chuckled while following the girl running down the hallway. Anna was happily skipping and twirling around like a ballerina. Her dress flowing smoothly along with her graceful movement. She leaped onto a pile of boxes that were left by a wall.

"What are you doing?" Jack saw Anna twirling around on top of the boxes. "Jack look at me!" Anna shouted happily. "Be careful at what you're doing," Jack warned her.

"Don't worry I'll be…" But, the spinning caused Anna to lose control of her balance. Jack suddenly saw her waving her hands in the air and her front foot suddenly slipped off the box. He ran toward her.

"Anna!..." He shouted her name. A sudden flashback triggered inside his head.

"Jac…Jac!" Jack's father calling out his name. He swung open his bedroom door and saw Jack playing video games, acting like nothing bad just happened. "Jack!" Little Jack saw his father standing by his doorway, breathlessly. But he managed to rushed over and give him a hug.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Mr. Frost continued to hug him tightly. "What's wrong, papa?" Jack asked, confusingly. Mr. Frost let go of him and gaze lovingly into his son's eyes. He had tears at the corners of his eyes. "It's about Anna...Anna is…"

Jack woke up with his face planted onto the rug covered floor. Anna turned her head crookedly, raising an eyebrow at how foolishly Jack looked. "Are you okay? You look like you're kissing the floor," She giggled.

"I'm fine," Jack mumbled while picking himself off the floor. Why can these hallucinations go away? He thought. Can they just go away?

Jack stared at Anna who was standing in front of him, a smile on her face. He bite his lip. "But...why do I feel like I don't want to see her fade away?"

"Jack?" Anna asked worryingly. "Don't worry kiddo, I'll be okay," Jack gently poked her cheeks with a charming grin on his face. Anna giggled. "Wanna explore some more?" He asked. Anna nodded.

At the end of hall that led to the flight of stairs back downstairs, Jack showed Anna his favorite hiding spot he used to hide in during the days they played hide and go seek. There was a hidden door handle that camouflaged with wooden texture of the wall. Jack pulled the handle and the wall suddenly moved. Anna peaked inside and there was space for a couple to hide inside. Jack closed the wall shut before heading back downstairs.

Anna happily held Jack's brotherly hands. They passed other halls and opened rooms. Sasha and Robert caught a glance of them walking pass by in the kitchen. They exchanged looks, looking a bit bewildered. But, Robert told his wife, that there might be reason why they're seeing a ghost. It's nothing relating how old they are, even though Sasha nervously thought so. But she concluded that Anna has a mission for Jack to accomplish or something else.

"Maybe she was sent here to help him out," She stated. Robert agreed.

Jack and Anna entered through large opened double doors. It led to a huge room which was used to host parties. The high scaled windows let sunlight shined through the glass, illuminating the room. It's soaring ceilings and spacious flooring made the room look like a grand ball room. In the corner, stood a grand silk black piano.

"Oh I remember this room!" Anna let go of Jack's hand and ran toward the center of the room. She looked around and admired the glorious interior.

"Yeah me too," Jack whispered. He strolled around the room, also admiring it's beauty, until he heard the sudden echoing of laughters throughout the place. Jack spotted two little images of kids running around. One of them was him and the other was little Elsa chasing him in a game of tag. Little Jack was too quick for Elsa to catch. Elsa stopped chasing him when she caught Jack sitting down on the piano chair.

The older Jack saw the two sitting together in the chair. Their sides touching one another. Little Jack went on foolishly playing the piano, with his stubby fingers japping the keys. Back then, Jack wasn't much of a musician at first.

"No no no, like this," Elsa gently pushed Jack's hands out of the way. She lifted her hands gracefully, separating each finger to give them space. Then played her first few notes, softly. Along the way, her fingers danced across the keyboard, playing a list of harmonious notes and melodies. Little Jack was impressed.

"Wow you're amazing!" Little Jack commented. Elsa blushed. "Thank you," She thanked him.

"You wanna dance?" Little Jack fell off his chair when Elsa asked him that question.

"Dancing is for girls," Jack told her while picking himself up. "Hey! That's not true," Elsa protested. "I double dare you to dance with me," She smirked.

"Hey that's not fair," Jack argued. "Are you scared?" Elsa wiggled her eyebrows. Jack shook his head, "No."

"Then come on!" Elsa grabbed hold of little Jack's hand and dragged him to the center of the room. Anna didn't see the illusions that Jack was seeing. He saw his younger self and childhood best friend gliding across the floor. Both of their hands locked together, their eyes gazing at each other.

"You know I don't know how do this," Jack looked down at his feet, trying not to step on Elsa's feet.

"Don't worry I'll teach you," Elsa guided him. She patiently taught him the basic steps of waltzing around a dance floor.

The older Jack watched the two dance underneath the summer light. The light tickled against his pale skin. Diamonds dance around his sapphire eyes. A crooked smile started to form across his face. Anna haven't seen him looked so calm and happy since she first reunited with him.

After a moment, Elsa and Jack stopped dancing. "You see, you got the hang of it," Little Elsa commented with a smile. "Well I had a great teacher," Little Jack replied back while nudging Elsa's side. Elsa giggled over how ticklish she was. Their sense of happiness lightened the room even more.

But the two images suddenly faded away when two figures was calling out Jack's name. The older Jack turned around and saw Robert and Sasha standing by the doorway.

"Jack, someone wishes to see you." Sasha said calmly.

"Who?" Jack asked curiously.

"They wish to see you at your father's work," Robert added the details.

"They?" Jack questioned him. Robert nodded. "My dad's work?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you'll see when you get there," Sasha joined in.

"Come on, we better get going," Robert showed a gesture with his arm, extending it, to signal Jack to exit the room and walk down the hallway.

Robert and Sasha led the way while Jack followed them. Anna saw Jack leaving the room, she tugged the end of his shirt to get his attention.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to visit my dad's work." Jack informed her.

"Really? I always wanted to see that place. It looked like a kingdom down there." Anna said excitingly.

"Yeah the place I never wanted to see again." Jack reflected as he exited the ball room and entered back outside, absorbing the summer air.

* * *

**Short Commentary:**** Jack was born into a wealthy family. But his parents seem like very kind-hearted people, now you know where Jack gets his sense of generosity from. There's not that much to say about this chapter but, we get glimpse of what happened to Jack after that summer incident and how it connected to Anna. Also, Sasha, who was once Jack and Sophia's nanny, can see Anna too. How do you feel about Jack seeing images from his past? He'll constantly do that throughout the story. Now this chapter ended with the fact that Jack was called in to go talk to some people at his father's old work. What will they talk about?**

**Updating Schedule: I used to post 1 chapter per weekend. Now it's summer, I plan to at least post 2 chapters per weekend nights. (1 for Friday nights and 1 for Saturday nights)**

**Writer's Notes:**** I would like to thank those who took a time to read my story. Thank you for following, reviewing, and your favorites. (Yes, I see you my Guest reviewers. Haha. Thank you for your kind and encouraging words!) Once again, THANK YOU! And stay tuned. :D Don't forget to review and share!**


	6. Father's Wish

Frost Enterprise looked more of a castle in the center of a kingdom than a simple ordinary corporation center. It took over more than two blocks! Robert parked the car at the front of the main building where Jack's father used to work. It was tall rectangular building towering over the other buildings which were departments, ranging from agriculture to engineering. There were Human Resources and Research and Development, but, for example, agriculture was one of the various elements that built up the enterprise's business model. And that was to provide society with eco-friendly products and services. Robert opened the side door, letting Jack to step outside. Anna hopped off her seat, touching the warm cemented sidewalks with her barefeet.

"Do you need me to show where the office is?" asked Robert. Jack shooked his head. "I think I'll manage to find it."

"I'll be waiting right here whenever you're done," Robert told him, kindly. "Thank you, hopefully I won't take that long," Jack said before leaving. "Hopefully…" He whispered.

Anna followed Jack into the front entrance of the building. They walked through the opened glassed entrance way that welcomed them to spacious main lobby. It was busy like Jack always remembered. Employees and staff going about their days; groups discussing about data reports, showcasing among each other with diagrams of earnings and stocks, some on their phones, others traveling from offices to conferences rooms for meetings. It was a circus! Except no creepy clowns and dancing bears.

Jack navigated himself to a directory to find the name of person he needed to see. Robert gave him the name before heading down here.

"T. Santos..." Jack found the listed name after scanning the list of last names that started with the letter S. "Great I almost forgot. She used to work at the very top floor," Jack didn't sound pleased to ride up an elevator to the very top floor of the building.

"Come on," Jack told Anna to follow him to the nearest elevator. Several employees huddled around one doorway, waiting for the doors to open. Soon the elevator dinged, indicating that a cart was ready to pick up some passengers. Everyone walked inside, filling up the space like a pack of sardines.

Jack didn't enjoyed being stuck inside very tight spaces. The smell of sweat and the mixture of cheap and expensive perfumes and colognes into one area can be overwhelming. The constant chatter and heavy breathing soon sounded like a rhythmic beat of a song. Jack pushed more his aviator glasses inward, pulled down his Yankee baseball to hide away his face, and bow his head down, fading himself to the abstract collage of working citizens.

As for Anna, she was mesmerized over the group of adults towering over her. She watched the numbers changing, on a small screen; indicating what floor their in.

Then she noticed how Jack was looking a bit nervous. Either he has motion sickness or has the cases of the butterflies.

"Hey be happy," Anna encouraged him. "I bet they're happy to see you." She smiled.

Jack didn't respond back. "Sure they will," He doubted himself inside.

Little by little, some people exited the elevator. while new ones came inside. But when they reached to the highest floors little came in and out. After a couple more floors, Jack and Anna was the only ones remaining inside.

Soon the two made it to the last floor of the building. The doors opened, revealing another spacious lobby. Jack and Anna walked down the waiting room. The interior design was screaming post-moderism. Simple and contemporary art pieces glued onto solid color walls and furnitures decorating the space.

A young woman, in her mid-twenties, with hazelnut hair and blonde highlights spotted Jack looking quite lost. "Can I help you sir?" She asked kindly.

Jack turned around and saw the woman standing over the front desk. He walked over quietly to her. The woman went back to seating down without removing her eyes on Jack. There was another female secretary working nearby. She had a spikey raven hair-do that looked more like a closed up flower.

"Are here for an appointment?" The woman with brown hair questioned him.

Jack removed his sunglasses, showcasing his charming sapphire eyes. The woman was dazzled over how handsome he looked. She was speechless. Jack noticed the woman awkwardly staring at him.

"Um...actually I was called in to come around this time," Jack proclaimed.

The woman was deeply stuck gazing into his eyes. But, Jack called her name in order to regain her attention again. "Um...Hello Emily?"

Emily snapped back to reality. "Oh my gosh! How do you know my name?" She was surprised.

"He might read your name tag, smart-ass," The other secretary said sarcastically. She was busy typing information into her computer while glancing over a pile of old spreadsheets. Emily glared at her co-worker.

"Ignore my co-worker Geo. So who are you here to see Mrs. Hawkins?" Emily asked Jack while pulling out an iPad which looked like a digital sign-in sheet.

"Mrs. Hawkins?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "When did Bunny get married? Wait what, is this a different Hawkins? Great...I better not be in the wrong floor. He thought. "But it said T. Santos by the door." He acknowledged.

Emily's eyes widen. "Oh yeah, Mrs. Hawkins forgot again to change that. Sorry for the inconveniences, Mr…"

Suddenly, the sound of a glass door slowly opening and closing was heard behind the front desk. The rhythm and beats of a pair of heels clicking down a tiled white floor. Emily and Geo turned around and spotted one of their bosses walking by.

"Jack?" A woman stopped by the lobby. She looked more in her mid forties than fifties while looking sharp in her business skirt. A mix-matched blouse of teal, purple and yellow colors was wore underneath her blazer.

Jack looked up and saw a sophisticated Asian woman with silky black-raven hair which she tied back into a bun. A pair of thin teal framed glasses were protecting her dark-brown eyes. She had a tender-loving smile on her face. "Ms. Santos?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Jackson," Santos rushed over and gave him a big hug. Jack was a bit startled. Santos's secretaries exchanged each a puzzled look. As for Anna, she was busy gluing her face against the glass of a large fish tank at the center of room, admiring the colorful fishes.

"Jackson?" Emily whispered into Geo's ear.

"The Jackson Frost," Geo replied back while looking at Jack from head to toe. "That's the late Mr. Frost's son." She added. Emily blushed. "He's so...Hot!" She squealed.

Geo quickly contended her friend's outburst by covering her mouth. Santos and Jack looked over their shoulders and saw the girls acting awkwardly. Santos let out a soft chuckle, then rolled her eyes. "Come into my office Jack, there's others who wants to see you," Santos was a few inches shorter than Jack, regardless of her heels. Jack followed her inside her office as Santos shot a look at her giggling employees. Both of them quickly stopped goofy off.

"Don't say that!" Geo told Emily. "Who knows he'll be our next boss. Well kinda. Mainly the new CEO, if the board accepts him." She went on explaining.

"Oh my that would be very nice." Emily wiggled her eyebrows. "Things would get even cooler. Get it? Cause his last name is Frost." She chuckled. Geo said nothing except face palm her forehead.

Santos's office wasn't like those dull or over the top offices in a corporate setting. A high scale glass window was acceptable because she had a view of the fjord down below. Her bookshelves was stuffed with old literatures, business manual and law books. One wall was decorated with awards to degrees she earned throughout her life. At the center was her Master's degree in Marketing Communications from Del La Salle in Manila.

"Jack, make yourself at home," Santos patting the top of a chair that was nearby her large office desk. Jack saw little Anna running up to the other chair by his. She struggled a little to climb onto the chair, but, she managed to get on.

Jack sat down and saw three grown men standing by her desk. One of them was E.B. Hawkins or Bunny, which he can't wait to shout out, happily. The other two looked familiar too. A large man with a thick ginger bread was towering over another man who was half shorter than he was. This man had spiked golden blonde hair with a gold silk tie.

Jack looked at the five adults smiling, grinning, and chatting away like the world is filled with endless happiness. But, at the back of Jack's mind, he felt like these people are going to waste his time. Maybe rip more holes into his life that he already had to sewn back together.

Why did I come back home again? He thought. Then he noticed Anna twiddling her thumbs while swinging her tiny legs, sitting like an angel. _Right, I came home because of her._

"Well. Welcome home, mate," Bunny offered Jack a firm handshake. The tall slender man with his thick Australian accent wore a navy blue suit with a white tie that had tribal designs around it. His dark spiky hair was nicely gelled to the point it was sculpted smoothly. Jack quickly shifted his attention to the over-confident working man, by shaking his hand.

"Nice to see you again, Cottontails," Jack grinned. Everyone, except Bunny, room snorted a chuckled. Bunny scowled at Jack. After the rest of them shook hands and greeted each other, Santos cleared her throat to get the men's attention.

"Now shall we get started?" She asked everyone. The three men nodded. Jack looked confused.

"Let's get on with it already. So I can fly back to New York." Jack reflected, crossing his arms, acting cool and collective, while hiding away his annoyance.

"Go on Tooth," Bunny said kindly. Tooth was Ms. Santos's nickname. Her real name was Toothina. Her parents had the strangest taste for names.

"Alrighty then, Jack we asked you to come here at a short notice because of what your father has written down on his will," Tooth stated while digging out a blue folder from her desk. She opened it and laid out several documents. Her gentle small hands faced a thin stack of papers toward Jack.

Jack leaned over his chair and took his father's will. He remembered the crumpled up paper ball he burnt before leaving New York. The list looked like it went forever, written like random shopping list than neatly dividing it by what they were and who should they belong too. Generally, Jack's father was the man who just wrote things down before he forgetting about them and left it alone when he was done.

However, Tooth took the time to highlight several items on the will which was for him and sister. There was a large circle in red ink embracing one sentence stating something of how one of Mr. Frost's children are giving the right to own and manage the family company.

"You gotta be kidding me. How could I skipped that one?" Jack bite his lip, silently stating that inside his head.

"As you can see from your father's will, he mentioned either you or your sister about ownership. The right to own Frost Enterprise," Tooth indicated.

"No duh, I can see that. My last name is on the company name," Jack reflected quietly.

"So...This is the reason why you guys asked me to come here, just for this?" Jack looked at them, serious face. The man with the thick bread had his eyes wide open. The little man with the gold tie nodded his head.

"My you haven't changed a bit. A quick learner as always," Bunny gave Jack a friendly comment.

"That's what they always say," Jack said annoyingly inside. "So my old man wants me to take over the family business," He continued reading the will, this time carefully.

"Well yes, a will is a will, right Hun?" Tooth looked up at Bunny. Bunny blushed. "Oh! Sorry, right Mr. Hawkins," Tooth looked away, avoiding eye contact from everyone.

"Hun?" Jack whispered. "Don't tell they got married. Wait, that explains the 'Mrs. Hawkin' thing. Wow, didn't see that coming," He said inside with a smirk.

"Quite true, your father has writing this will since you were born. He was the type of man who always tried his best to be prepared in whatever situation he landed himself in. Trust me. While studying with in college, he was some crazy dingo. Always making lists and check them twice." Bunny went on telling.

"You're making him sound like Santa Claus. Or his brother North." Jack wanted to laugh, but his father's secretive will wasn't a laughing joke. By look on Jack's face, he was troubled over the fact why his father gave him ownership to the company. Why now does his team showed him his will?

"Well your father got it from him. Anyway, as his lawyer, your father wanted the listed items to be properly given to the right receiver." Bunny stated. "It was his final wish. That's his estate are correctly distributed."

"Wish…" Jack said underneath his breath. He glanced over and saw Anna looking up at him with a smile. He knew the little one doesn't really know what's going on, but, she politely acted like an angel throughout the time.

"What are you looking at, lad?" Bunny asked him, with concerned eyes. He spotted Jack busy looking at nothing but, thin air.

Jack shook his head, "Nothing." He went back to reading the list. "But why me or Sophia? The company looked fine to me when I came in." He told them.

"That doesn't tell you everything," The man with the thick bread proclaimed. "Sorry to join unannounced, but, sadly the company is being abused."

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name, but, I kinda remember your face" Jack told him.

"I'm Fergus DunBroch. And hopefully you remember him. He's Sanders Knight. But we call him Sandy," Fergus introduced themselves.

"Sandy?" Jack looked at the short man. Sandy quietly waved hello at him. "Whoa that's you! You cut your hair. What happened to the mullet?" Sandy shrugged his shoulders. "And you Mr. DunBroch? What happened to your hair, you're starting to look bald." Jack looked at Fergus carefully.

Fergus let out a booming chuckle, "You sound like my family."

"Now Jack back to your father's will," Tooth tried her best to regain everyone's attention. "We want you to take over the company."

"Say what now? Me? I can't run a company," Jack placed the will back onto Tooth's desk.

"Don't you have a master's in business, mate?" Bunny asked him which reminded Jack of framed degree that he hide behind a bookshelf back in apartment.

"Yeah...But I have no experience," Jack confessed. "Isn't there someone else already holding that position?"

Just as Tooth was about to open her mouth, Emily knocked on the door. Silence quickly filled up the room. "Come in," Tooth told Emily.

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Hawkins but, Mr. Pitchiner wants to see you," Emily said nervously.

"Why does she sound too nervous?" Jack wondered while watching the poor young lady, shivering.

In a matter of seconds, a tall thin pale-skinned man in a black suit with a silver tie came inside the room. His spiky black hair was neatly combed to the back. A pair of topaz eyes settled on his firm facial structure. They looked charming, yet it had a hint of evil. The man let out a devious chuckle.

"My hope I didn't interrupted anything," The man said in a deep sophisticated tone.

"Oh no you didn't Pitch, we've just welcoming home this young lad here, Jackson Frost" Fergus pointed at him with a small smile on his face, hiding away his sense of fear.

Pitch quickly turned his head and spotted Jack looking up at him. It's like two people finally reunited with each other, but, not those loving moments, more like old rivals or enemies once met again. Generally, Jack was somewhat Pitch enemy. The child of the late CEO whom he thought he got rid of years ago in order to take hold of the company.

"Is this Jackson? My have look like your father." Pitch studied Jack's appearance. "Yes your a split image of him alright." He smirked.

"Mr. Pitchiner is the current CEO of Frost Enterprise," Tooth acknowledged.

"Oh please, call me Pitch or Kozmotis if you like," Pitch smiled. "Now, Toothina I came here to stop by to pick those reports about last weeks stocks and data listings of last years trading numbers." He looked directly at her.

"Oh right, Emily!" Tooth called out for her. Emily peaked her head inside the office. "Be a sweetie and give my copies of last weeks stocks and data listings of 2013 to Mr. Pitchiner, please."

Emily nodded. "Ye...Yes. Right away Mrs. Hawkins." Jack didn't like the way Emily acted. There seems to be a connection to her recent attitude to Pitch's appearance.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hawkins." Pitch said kindly before leaving the room. He paused by the doorway and turned his head at Jack.

"Welcome home Jack," He smiled, charmingly, hiding away that sinister look.

"It's not great to be back," Jack said inside. "Thank you Mr. Pitchiner," He smiled away, hiding his annoyed expression.

"We should grab lunch sometime and catch up on things," The tall man said proudly. Jack nodded. "Sounds like a plan, sir." Pitch smiled and left them be, which brought back the silence.

"Pitch is ruining the show now?" Jack raised an eyebrow at the four. The four exchanged distressed looks.

"Don't tell me the guy is ruining the company," Jack crossed his arms, not wanting to be dragged into a heated business battle or drama.

"Technically he is," said Tooth. "More like abusing it!" Fergus frustratedly added.

"Anything you like to add Bunny," Jack looked at Bunny with a serious expression.

"They summed it up mate. I rarely spend my time here. I have a lawyer firm to run. But I've always done my best to help out an old friend. That includes his family." Bunny stared at him.

"Jack, Pitch is abusing our company's profits. The revenue we used to develop our products and services are misused. Since your father's death, he took over and went on changing everything!" Tooth was shaking over the problems.

"Everything?" Jack didn't look at them..

"Jack?" Tooth stared down at him. Jack didn't responded, he was busy ignoring them while deeply starting carpet rug underneath his feet.

"Well I don't see why I should be part of it." Jack stood up from his seat. Anna saw him towering over her. She jumped off her seat, ready to leave the boring meeting.

"Man this meeting is soo boring!" She shouted. Jack scowled down at her. "Sorry! I'll use my indoor voice," Anna said softly. Why should I freak out? They don't see her. Jack reflected.

"Jack what do you mean?" Tooth got up from her chair.

"I don't really see anything bad happening here." Jack placed his hands into his pant's pockets, "Plus I don't think I'm business man material."

"What are you talking about?" Bunny but in.

"Not business material?" Fergus raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you guys should talk things out with Pitch. Not me." Jack began to walk away. He was feet away from the door.

"Jack! We can help you," Tooth proclaimed.

"No you guys can't'" Jack said inside, biting his lip.

"Sorry guys but I can't" He replied while having his hand was on the door knob.

"Why not Jack?" Tooth asked worriedly.

"I told you guys, I'm not cut out for being a leader of a top company," Jack said seriously. He didn't noticed the four's upset faces.

"That's not true. You used to be a great leader!" Anna reminded him.

Jack bite his lip, closing his eyes for a moment; concealing his conflicted emotions inside. Then Bunny's voice got Jack's attention.

"If you can't accept our plea, then why did you came back home?" Bunny asked him, narrowing his eyes on him.

Jack still had his back turned on them. He looked down at Anna. She was happily smiling at him, like everything was alright. But, according to Jack, there's nothing but chaos buzzing his head.

"Should I tell them the truth?" Jack was contemplating inside.

"I wanted to see my sister..." Jack looked over his shoulder. Anna gasped, but didn't say anything. She wasn't mad at Jack's false confession, the little girl just gently reached for Jack's hand. Jack felt her little soft hand touching his.

The four didn't say anything. But Tooth decided to saying something. "Very well then, I'm sorry for causing trouble for you. Please forgive us," Tooth bowed her head. The three men done that same.

"Jack don't walk away from them, they need you," Anna squeezed his hand. At the corner of his eyes, he saw the little girl and her hopefully eyes glowing. He let out a big sigh.

The four saw the young man turning around, facing them. They straighten their postures and waited for Jack, if he's going to say or do anything. Jack let out another big sigh and scratched the back of his head.

"Can't believe I'm doing this. Fine. I'll accept the duty," Jack proclaimed. The four suddenly smiled over his decision. "But, under some circumstances…" He added.

"Absolutely!" Fergus was getting too excited. He was softly jumping up and down. Bunny patted his shoulder, "Calm down mate, you're a grown man for goodness sake."

Tooth and Sandy snorted a chuckle. Anna laughed along with them. Jack stood there awkwardly, clearing his throat. "Oh right, what are they, Jack?" Tooth asked.

"So far, I want you guys to have any source of evidence that Pitch is corrupting the company. That's what I need right now to convince me to take in charged. I'll think of the rest later on." Jack stated.

Tooth and the others nodded. "That we can do Mr. Frost," Fergus smiled. Jack looked at him and was astounded at the tone Fergus called him, "Mr. Frost," Jack bite his lip.

After a moment of clearing things out, Jack stepped outside Tooth's office and headed to the elevator. Emily and Geo saw him leaving. They wished him to have pleasant day. Jack walked by their desk to thank them. Emily blushed over his present.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Frost," Emily tried not to act awkwardly in front of him. "You can call me Jack," He chuckled. "But, then again, you can start calling me by that. Who knows? We'll be working together soon," He grinned at her.

"Oh my gosh, don't faint Emily. Hold it together!" Emily screamed inside.

"We're looking forward to it, Mr. Frost," Geo came in. "We can't wait to work with you in the future," She added.

"Most definitely!" Emily squealed loudly where she ended covering her mouth and seat back down. She was turning super red while looking up at Jack's serious face.

Jack turned off his serious face and just smiled at her. That reassuring smile caused Emily to calm down. She felt like this man can bring back a sense of pride and life back to the company. Geo and Emily enjoyed working for Toothina, Fergus, and Sandy, however, they also worked for Pitch. And since Pitch took power, the employees in Frost Enterprise was turned into slaves with unfair wages and schedules.

"Before I go, please inform Tooth if you two have any concerns that needs to be issued," Jack informed them. "If I plan to take over my father's company, my employees comes first," He added.

Geo raised an eyebrow, while Emily nodded her head. "Absolutely sir, thank you," She thanked him. "We'll definitely do," Geo said confidently.

"Wonderful, have a great day, ladies," Jack waved them goodbye. The two ladies saw him getting inside the elevator and he was gone.

"Well he seems like an interesting future boss," Geo acknowledged while going back to work. Emily was star struck, "Totally," She still can't get over the sight of seeing Jack for the first time.

"Hey! Is he single?" Emily asked her. Geo rolled her eyes and ignoring her love drunk friend.

Jack step outside the entrance and walked towards to the front steps. There he spotted Robert waiting for him. When Jack was climbing down the flight of stairs while browsing on his phone; researching on Kozmotis Pitchiner. Ahead of him, a young woman was running up the stairs.

She accidently crashed into him, quickly falling back, but, Jack was fast enough to catch her. "Whoa, so sorry," He chuckled while gently holding her hand, his other hand was still occupied by his phone. The woman was wearing a pair of blue aviators. Jack took a glimpse of her crystal blue eyes. She wore a sharp business blazer and skirt with a platinum blonde hair tied into a bun.

The woman saw him, but, hardly recognized who he was. Jack was wearing his sunglasses too, along with his baseball cap. But, Jack had the suspicion he might knew her.

"Elsa?" He whispered underneath his breath. Anna heard a familiar name and gasped over the sight of the young woman that Jack suddenly caught.

"Do I know you?" Elsa asked Jack.

Just as Jack was about to reply, Elsa's phone rang. She quickly picked it up, "Hi Emily, Yeah I'm here, I'm on my way. Just hold on," Elsa hang up before gathering her things which she dropped during the fall.

"Here you go," Jack handed her fallen folders. Elsa thanked him in tone where she was speaking to stranger. He heard her quietly cursing to herself of how she late for an important meeting.

"Great..." Elsa hissed over the messed up papers. "Well thanks for your help," She thanked him.

"Anytime," Jack grinned. Elsa's eyes widen for moment, "That grin? Why does it look familiar?" She pondered. Jack was still smiling at her. Elsa tried to form one, but, she was busy thinking about how the stranger in front of her had a familiar expression of a boy she used to remember. Then she realized that she was stalling.

"Oh crap, the meeting. Thanks again." Elsa waved goodbye and rushed inside the building.

"Yeah...no problem," Jack waved back. "That's Elsa!" Anna starting running after her older sister, but, Jack jumped in and chased after her. "Oh hold on!" He accidently fell onto the ground, while reaching for her.

Random strangers saw him awkwardly laying down on his stomach on the hot concrete pavement. Jack heard some of their whispers, "Is is he okay?" Another stated if he was crazy. Jack just ignored them.

"Come on we need to talk about this wish thing..." Jack told Anna. Just as Anna was about to reply, Jack's phone went off. He quickly checked the screen, then pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jack it's Hiccup!" Hiccup said in the other end.

"Hey man what's up?"

"Nothing much, hey I was wondering if you're free tomorrow afternoon," He asked.

"Um I think so..." Jack stated with a confusing tone.

"Awesome. Wanna grab lunch by the pier?"

"Sure, tomorrow at noon?" Jack asked him.

The two finished their conversation before hanging up. Anna heard Jack talking to Hiccup about a lunch date. She asked him if she could come along.

"Who knows he might help us find my wish," Anna told him.

Jack sighed. He hasn't talked to Hiccup in years so he hardly knew what their going to do. All Jack hoped was that it was kid appropriate if he planned on bring Anna along.

* * *

**Short Commentary:**** Frost Enterprise? Sounds like an interesting company. Looks like Jack has a lot on his plate. Currently, helping with Anna's wish and accepting his father's wish to run his company. What's else is next for him? As for Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy, we've known them to be mythical creatures, but, I made that look and act human in this story. Tooth is full Asian, half-Filipino and half-Vietnamese. According to the book series, she was born and lived in Southeast Asia. As for Sandy, he'll stay close to his character from the movie. There will be the dynamic Bunny verse Jack moments, but, he'll act more fatherly towards him. Same goes for Tooth, she'll treat the Frost siblings like their her own children. More stuff between Jack's encounter with Elsa, later on.**

**Updating Schedule: I used to post 1 chapter per weekend. Now it's summer, I plan to at least post 2 chapters per weekend nights. (1 for Friday nights and 1 for Saturday nights)**

**Writer's Notes:**** I would like to thank those who took a time to read my story. Thank you for following, reviewing, and your favorites. (Yes, I see you my Guest reviewers. Haha. Thank you for your kind and encouraging words!) Once again, THANK YOU! And stay tuned. :D**


	7. Hello Old Friend

Day one was very overwhelming for Jack. The moment when he arrived at the airport to where he bumped into an old friend. Then before ending his day, he watched episode that unfold at his father's company. Even the sudden encounter of his best friend seemed to be like a blurry dream that was still humming furiously inside his restless mind.

"Just because of a stupid will, they choose me to run a corporation. Why didn't they get Bill Gates to do it?" Jack pondered.

The manor was empty like he last remembered. Even though it was once packed, those times of spending time with his family was nothing, but, a distant memory. Since that tragic accident, through Jack's eyes, his parents slowly distanced themselves from him. He noticed how they made the amount of staffs smaller. But, the most hurtful act they've done was separating him away from his little sister. Neither the couple wanted either of their children getting hurt. But, Jack didn't assumed that was his parents' orders. He believed that he transformed into a monster that needed to be kept under control.

Jack quietly strolled down the second floor, passing by his sister's bedroom. Since yesterday, he hardly saw her at all. Sasha told him that she'll be returning home by this evening from visiting France. The Frost has some relatives who lived down in Provence, mainly in Jack's father's side. At the end of hallway, little Anna was waiting for him, happily twirling around like a ballerina as always.

"Ah, good morning Jack!" She greeted.

"Morning." Jack pleasantly returned a smile.

"Are we going to meet up with Hiccup, today?" Anna asked curiously.

"Around lunch time. I have to meet up with Hawkins this morning," Jack told her while climbing down the stairs.

Anna followed him down to the foyer. "Can I come?"

Jack paused for a moment. Should I let her come along, he thought. "Yeah why not."

Anna jumped up and down with excitement. After putting on his shoes, Jack walked outside to the garage. With the pressed of a button, the manor's large garage doors divided into two, moving to the side, revealing the line of parked cars inside.

"Pick one," Jack smiled at Anna. At first, Anna didn't understand what he was talking about, but, later on, got it. Jack asked Robert last night if he could drive any of his father's collection of cars. Without letting the young man say another word, he handed the key and remote to the garage. He knew his father would one day give Jack and Sophia the right to own his price collections.

"Let's take that one. You love the color blue," Anna rushed over to a royal blue sports car; a Maserati. Jack walked over to the beast, rubbing it's side like a magic lamp. He let out a wolf whistle, "You got some good taste of cars for an eight year old."

Anna didn't understand what Jack meant, but, she laughed it off because she was glad to see Jack lightening up for change.

Jack punched in the codes to open a safe from underneath an old wooden table. He pulled out a metal box that stored the keys to his father's cars. Jack took out a key chain with a small trident attached to it.

With a simple beep, the Maserati's lights lite up. Jack opened the driver seat door. Anna had a hard time opening her's. So, Jack quickly rushed over to her help.

"Okay get in princess. Please put on your seatbelt," Jack informed her. "Will do dad," Anna snickered. Jack simply rolled his eyes and ran inside the driver's side. With the turn of key, the powerful beast roared. Jack smoothly pressed on the gas and they were off.

Arendelle changed over the years. Jack rolled down the windows to let the summer morning breeze tickle his skin. Anna let her small pigtails flutter against the wind. They drove through a busy market street, packed with morning shoppers and sellers. Even though, it was the main street of the town, it's where the sleepy village started its day.

"Let's go park by the pier," Jack told Anna while navigating through the active street. After a couple of turns and exploring narrow streets, they made it to the pier.

The place was packed just as Jack and Anna remembered. Even during the weekends, the parking lot was packed with residents and tourists. The summer was the town's favorite season to boost up their economy.

"Where are we going to meet him?" Anna asked.

"At a nearby park," Jack scanned the place until he received a call from Bunny. He reached into his pocket and answered the call. "Bunny where are you?"

"I'm by the gazebo, across the street," Bunny informed him.

Jack looked around and spotted him. "Are you the one that looks like a glowing glow stick?" He chuckled.

"Tooth made me wear this. She thought I needed to spicy up my wardrobe." Bunny wore a lime green polo shirt with a pair of cream khakis. Jack and Anna walked across the street, strolling down a pathway that led up to the park.

Bunny walked out of the gazebo and met up with Jack. Jack extended a hand for a handshake. Bunny took it, but, pulled him in for a big man hug. Somewhat studded Jack for a moment. The tall Aussi rarely gave hugs when he was young.

"Hope you don't mind talking about law and order here than at my busy messy office," Bunny smiled. "At least you won't be eating cheap week old pastries and drinking tasteless coffee." He handed Jack a bag of fresh baked Norwegian pastries and a cold can of illy cappuccino.

The two found a lonely picnic table underneath a tree that looked over the fjord. Bunny removed his small messenger bag and took out a folder with heavy packets inside. He took out one of them and placed it in front of Jack.

With the look of the amount of papers inside Bunny's bag, how big was Jack's father's will toward the future of his company. How can his death affect significantly to the company? Jack wasn't big on reading, and he hoped he won't spend endless nights reading laws and policies over ownership and what not.

"Don't tell me I gotta read all that? It's like you've copied your friend's law textbook so you won't buy one," Jack took a sip of his ice coffee.

"I used to do that back in college. You're father didn't like it though," Bunny said while putting on his reading glasses.

"Cause it was illegal?" Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"No, because I was wasting trees during those days. Your father told me to go to class and borrow the library copy whenever I needed to. That was when the Internet wasn't around yet." Bunny was enjoying the moment; telling stories about his old best friend. "Yeah, you're old man was something." He chuckled.

Jack nodded his head, showing he was listening while skimming through the packets. But through Bunny's eyes, Jack doesn't seem to be interested about hearing stories about his father.

"Any questions lad?" He asked him.

"So how's this voting and replacement thing works?" Jack looked at a diagram of how a person was chosen to be the successor of a former CEO. The pictures looked simple but difficult to comprehend. Jack was taught to know about the level of succession in a corporate business, but, some nations has their own method.

"The board has to review you first. They'll give you a trial before you take the position. Before that time, Tooth and the team will teach you all they can to prepare you for the job." Bunny explained.

"I sense a "but" is coming on," Jack sip his drink. "Yes, the board decided to give you an exam. You exam might be a meeting with an important trading partner from London. They will help expand the company's borders for selling Frost Enterprise's products and services." Bunny added.

Jack took everything to account. "If you any questions, you should ask my wife. She'll be your mentor anyway," Bunny smiled.

Jack nodded. "Any other questions I can help you with?" Bunny took off his glasses. Jack was quiet for moment. "Any breakthrough about my parents accident?"

Bunny's eyes widen. It's been years since he even looked into his old friend's case. "You know it was marked down as a car accident. It was snowing on that night and it was hard to drive during a blizzard in the mountains..."

"But..." Jack bite his lips.

"Yes, lad?" Bunny looked worriedly at him.

"Nothing never mind," Jack straighten the stack of packets and handed it back to Bunny before getting out of his seat.

Bunny's face looked firm. "Very well then. Time for me to head to the office." He stored the packets back into his bag. "I'll drop by later to give you copies of these. I need you to read them."

"Yippie..." Jack said sarcastically, sounding like he's not impressed.

Before leaving Jack, Bunny had more to say. "Remember Jack, you're never alone. You're welcome to stop by my office whenever you need something. Alright, mate?"

Jack nodded. Bunny returned a smile while ruffling his hair, "Welcome home, son."

After the brief morning talk with Bunny, Jack sat down on a park bench that looked over the water. Anna was busy finishing the pastries that Bunny bought for Jack.

"You want some?" Anna offered a small piece. Jack smiled at her while grabbing a napkin to wipe off the jam on her face.

"Nah I'm good. Finish up soon so we can meet up with Hiccup," Jack stored the napkin into the empty paper bag.

"Do you think he will see me? I know he didn't see me at the airport, but maybe you can get him to believe in me," said Anna.

Jack saw her eyes filled with life but with a touch of sadness. The twinkling light at the corner of her eyes showed her sense of being worried that her friends won't ever believe in her again. The sudden thought caused Jack to felt like a string of heart was pulled for moment.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he'll try to believe in you. We need all the help we can get." Jack reassured her.

"How about your dad's company?"

"You first before me. My father's company can wait." Jack said calmly. "Ready to go see Hiccup?" He asked her.

Anna nodded. She wiped her mouth and stored her garbage into the bag. Her little body jumped off the bench and began skipping away. Jack followed her from behind. Although his head was still buzzing with thoughts, the deal he made came back to mind. Anna first before me, he reflected.

The two walked down a street that was filled with restaurants and boutiques. Jack stopped by the front of the local bar where he was suppose to meet up with Hiccup. While waiting for him, he decided to browse through the magazines that were laid out on a nearby newsstand.

A certain fashion magazine caught his eye. According to Jack's perspective, the woman on the front page looked familiar. He walked over and took the magazine off the shelf. His fingers turned the pages while his eyes browsed through the pictures. The woman was based on an article that took up three pages to explain who she was. Jack studied her appearance from head to toe. She had an angelic structure that was elegant, but, reserved because of her serious crystal blue eyes. Her lips were pressed together, only forming a straight line.

The model had gorgeous platinum blonde hair. In some photographs, it was either a single French braid, a messy bun or let down, showcasing her hair freely flowing down her shoulders and back. There was some images where she wore makeup or without it. Such as, wearing purple eye shadow with dark pink lipstick.

"Is there a photo of her at least smiling?" Jack wondered.

"Jack what are you looking at?" Anna asked curiously.

"Your smokin' hot sister, wait what?" Jack said inside. "Um I think...I found you sister," He held up an image of Anna's older sister for her to see.

Anna's eyes widen, "That's Elsa?"

"Apparently so. Her full name is all over this issue." Jack skim thought the article. "Elsa Andersen."

"But didn't we saw her yesterday?" Anna remembered her sister in business attire. Now in front of her, she saw Elsa in sophisticated clothing that was modern and elegant, but, not too provocative.

"Maybe this is a hobby for her? Or this might be another Elsa Andersen." Jack looked deeply into Elsa's photographed eyes.

But, when he decided to start reading the article, a familiar voice called out his name. Jack looked over his shoulders and saw Hiccup jogging toward him.

"Hey you made it!" Hiccup said while catching his breath. "Well yeah. I needed to do some fun stuff while I'm here, right?" Jack told him.

"Really?" Hiccup looked surprised for a moment.

"Pretty much." Jack grinned. Hiccup return a smile while letting out a sigh of relief. Since he was young, he saw how some people said they'll hang out with him, but they ended up discarding him. That was his story since his old friends parted ways after that tragedy.

"C'mon let's go grab lunch," Hiccup started walking into the bar. "Okay I'll meet ya there," Jack had to return the magazine back onto the newsstand.

Hiccup saw him and asked, "Whatcha been looking at?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Jack blushed. "I'll tell you later."

"Anna you coming?" He called out for her.

"Anna?" Hiccup sounded confused and surprised at the same time.

Anna tugged the end of Jack's shirt. Jack looked down at her. She had a look saying that he needed to tell Hiccup the truth.

"Yeah Anna. I can. It seems like I can see her." Jack picked his words carefully. He took a moment to study Hiccup's bewildered expression. "Hiccup?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Whooa! You can see the dead?" Hiccup shouted at the top of his lung. Jack looked over his shoulder, checking if no one is looking at their direction.

"Technically I can only see Anna," Jack corrected him. "Sooo? That's still like whoa! That's awesome," Hiccup sounded breathless because of his uncontrollable excitement.

"You're not that generally freaked out about this?"

"Freaked out? No way dude. Where's little Anna? Yoo hoo Anna. Remember me? You're awesome good looking friend," Hiccup searching any bits of clue that might show Anna's appearance.

"Can you see her?" Jack asked. "Nope. But I'll will eventually. What does it take for me to see her?" Hiccup never stopped looking for her. He even crouched down to the ground, thinking she might be that small.

"She's in front of you," Jack acknowledged him. Anna stood happily in from of Hiccup. She went ahead and gave him a big hug. Hiccup almost fell back, not aware of the unexpected impact.

"Hiccup are you okay?" Jack asked him if he's alright.

"Why do I feel like something heavy is hugging me?"

"That's Anna," Jack grinned.

"Really? Oh man! Hi Anna, how are you?"

"I'm fine. And happy to see you. How about you?" Anna asked him.

"Did she say something?" Hiccup looked up at Jack.

Jack repeated what Anna wanted to say to Hiccup. Jack's friend happily lightened up. "You can hear her to? That's so cool. Hi Anna! I'm happy to see you too!"

"So are we going to eat soon?" Anna asked the boys.

"I think taking you to a bar isn't kid friendly," Jack crossed his arms.

"Oh Anna is hungry?" Hiccup asked both of them.

Jack nodded. "Oh let's go find somewhere else then," Hiccup told them while slowly getting up. He barely remembered that Anna still had her arms locked around his neck.

"Whoa hold on," Jack chuckled. He grabbed hold of Anna as she let go of Hiccup's neck. "She was still hanging onto you." Jack told him as he put down Anna back on the ground. Why did I have to do that, he thought. Anna was a ghost, they had the ability to float and what not, Jack also reflected. Maybe he was somewhat used on believing that Anna was still alive.

"Now I know the difference. Thanks. I'll know when Anna is around." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "So let's go grab something to eat shall we?"

The boys took Anna to a simple family orientated cafe that had a nice view of the pier. They decided to sit outside to appreciate the summer weather. Hiccup began the conversation with endless questions on how Jack was able to see Anna. And why was Anna here back on Earth.

"So she just appeared in front of your hospital bed on that day?" Hiccup asked Jack.

"Apparently."

"Why were you in the hospital in the first place?" Hiccup took a sip of his drink.

Jack bite his lip. "I was there for my last chemo treatment."

Hiccup paused for moment from drinking. He moved to the edge of his chair. "Wait chemo?"

Jack nodded. "I was diagnosis with lung cancer when I was twenty one." Hiccup looked serious which intimidated Jack for a moment. "But it wasn't that serve. The doc said it was smart of me to catch it earlier or else I might not be here today." Sweat started to falling down Jack's back, feeling quite relieved that he survived the illness.

"Do you still smoke?" Hiccup asked him. "I've been cold turkey since the day I got the news. Nowadays, Anna reminds me not to puff another one."

"So Anna is your handler," Hiccup snickered. Even though it was somewhat true, Jack has an eight year old who checked on him. Anna made sure Jack stayed away from cigarettes and control him whenever he's drinking.

The two finished their lunch. Then came along a few jokes and friendly conversations that related from sports to where they are in the life. Hiccup was surprised that Jack was living the lifestyle of an artist than a top billionaire business man. Despite of the wealth he was spoon fed at birth, he always assumed Jack was the business man type. He remembered the days Jack was able to help him out with his math club's candy sales. Jack didn't mind sacrificing his saturday mornings to help Hiccup with his salesperson skills to get the majority of his neighborhood to buy his club's candy.

"So you're father's old business team only called you come here, just to get you to take over the company?" Hiccup quirked an eyebrow, finding out the team's reason a bit over the top.

Jack saw Hiccup had the similar expression he had when he heard the news. "I know right."

Hiccup crossed his arms, began thinking deeply inside for moment. Jack saw him snickered for bit with a charming grin on his face. "What's so funny?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing I just remembered something," Hiccup admitted. He went on recalling the day when Jack dragged his butt around town just so he can own his own Pokemon game. Back then, Hiccup was the only one in the gang who was left out without his own copy. He owned a Gameboy Advance, but, he didn't own the games his friends was playing.

So one weekend, Jack called his friends for a meeting. The meeting was mainly about Hiccup, which made him felt a bit embarrassed. Jack decided to get the gang to make a lemonade stand and sell lemonade and cookies to gain money to pay for Hiccup's game. No one protested against the idea. They thought making the stand would be fun. Jack's father even helped pitched in for the cause. He admired his son's sense of business skill and his generosity towards the community.

"Yeah, that was pretty fun, wasn't?" Jack leaned back against his chair, hands behind his head.

"Oh I remember that!" Anna shouted happily. Hiccup saw Jack staring at the empty seat from the side of their square table. "Did Anna say something?" He asked him.

Jack nodded. "Yeah she said she remembered that weekend." Hiccup returned a smile at both of them. Although Hiccup was calm around Anna's present, Jack was still unsure if he was only doing this because he felt bad for him; being so isolated for years from his family and friends, or the friend he knew from the past still believed in him, regardless of what condition he was in.

"I didn't actually came here for my dad's company," Jack confessed, changing the subject. Hiccup focused his attention on him. "After. Well during my surgery I talked to this voice telling me to put someone else's love first before mine. Then I met Anna again, and so I assumed that she needed my help…" Jack explained.

"Help her for what?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Her dying wish," Jack responded. Hiccup took moment to settle that statement in. He glanced over at the empty chair where Anna sat. Even though, he couldn't see her, he imagined her smiling at him with that smile he used to know. Soft, warm, and full of life.

"Maybe that's why she's still here," Hiccup concluded inside his head.

"Can I help too?" Hiccup sounded a bit determined. Jack blinked twice to rethink what his friend just said. "You sure about that?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Hope that's alright we you Anna?" Hiccup turned to his side and asked Anna for himself. Jack saw Anna nodding her head. "She nodded, yes" Jack translated.

"It's settle then. But, wait. What is it though?"

"That's the thing, she doesn't even know," Jack disclosed the statement Anna told him. The boys crossed their arms, either thinking or showing that their annoyed

"Don't worry, but, I think its somewhere here; in Arendelle," Anna ressaured the boys. Jack recited what she said to Hiccup.

"Sounds like we have an adventure that awaits. Like a treasure hunt." Hiccup got up from his seat and planted one of his foot on top of the table. He looked like George Washington sailing across the Delaware River. "Our destiny awaits!" Someone had too many drinks.

Jack scowled at him. Anna just giggled at Hiccups humor. "Dude get down, or our destiny is to get kicked out of here," Jack implied, looking a bit embarrassed over the strange faces staring at him and his crazy friend.

The two paid their lunches before leaving the cafe. They ended up strolling down the street, chatting about their plan on helping Anna. Hiccup suggested this was a major mission and thought they needed the old gang to help out. Jack hesitated and told him that can be plan B. Anna supported Hiccup's plan, but, Jack still proposed on generating a list of what Anna's wish could be; before acting.

"Whatever you say Captain Frost," Hiccup saluted. Jack scowled at him. "Seriously, Captain Frost?"

"What? That was your old nickname," Hiccup reminded him.

"I thought it was Frosty," Anna giggled. Jack looked annoyed. Hiccup saw him looking down at the ground, assuming Anna said something funny. "What did she say?"

"She thought my nickname was Frosty," Jack didn't sound impressed. Hiccup agreed. "That too. Well we used to call you Captain Frost when we were the Legendary Guardians."

"That name sounds like I'm a walking sugary kid's breakfast cereal," Jack crossed his arms. Hiccup couldn't be serious, he instead let out jolly laugh.

"So speaking of the old gang, did you bumped into anyone of them?"

Jack thought for a moment, and Elsa was the first thing that came to mind. "I accidently bumped into Elsa yesterday."

"Really? At your dad's work?"

"Yeah, apparently she works at the same office where I will be working. Well if I'm approved by the broad first," Jack explained.

"Hmm. I want to see her." Hiccup confessed. "Maybe we should get her gift. Like a teddy bear."

"You know she's around our age now," Jack looked annoyed.

"Sooo. I bet she's still that innocent little girl we used to know." Hiccup declared happily.

Sure a young woman in business attire still appreciated cuddly stuff animals as gifts, Jack thought.

Soon, he ignored his bubbly friend and focused his attention at a young woman strolling toward them. In Jack's perspective, the woman was strunting slowly like a model down a runway, that's how angelic she looked like. Hiccup saw him looking at something else. He fixed his eyes on what Jack was staring at.

It was Elsa. She was in her mid-twenties wearing a pair of white button shorts that hugged her hips tightly. A white tank top with a sky blue plaid shirt underneath. Her gorgeous blue eyes was hidden away with dark aviator sunglasses. A platinum blonde veil was french braid over her shoulder.

Anna gasped, "Elsa!" she clapped her hands together, covering her mouth. "Elsa?" Jack whispered. Hiccup heard him. "Wait that's Elsa?" He pointed at her image slowly coming toward them.

"I think so," Jack remembered the magazine he just saw a few hours ago. His heart suddenly started pounding rapidly. The air inside his lungs was slowly escaping from his body, causing to lose his breath over the sight of Elsa walking. Little trails of sweat raining down his neck and his back. "C'mon chill," He murmured to himself.

"Hey Elsa!" Hiccup shouted excitingly, waving his hand in the air. Jack quickly pulled down Hiccup's hand, causing him not to make a scene. "Dude! Calm down."

"Forget the bear, where's the nearest Victoria Secrets!" Hiccup sounded a bit too happier than Jack's frozen heart jumping around his cold body.

"No we're not getting her a…" Jack paused for moment. He didn't realized that Elsa was less than feet away from them.

"Hey Elsa remember me?" Hiccup wasn't holding back his shyness. As for Jack, he took the role of the shy friend in this awkward old friends reunion which he hardly voted on being invited to. His heart was beating wildly as usual. Thoughts buzzing like wild bees inside his mind. We're going to work together, co-workers, she's model too, wait she's going to work for me," he thought restlessly.

Jack felt like his heart suddenly died for moment, "Where's the nearest hospital?" He wondered. _What's going on with me? _Jack's knees was starting to feel like jello-o than solid bones. His breathing break shorter.

"Hiccup?" The angel has spoken. Jack's heart was still alive but managed to skip a beat. He felt like melting over how her voice sounded so heavenly. But, jealous that she called out Hiccup's name first.

"Hey hey. You do still remember me. How this guy?" Hiccup went over and grabbed Jack by the arm and dragged him to stand in front of Elsa. Jack's ears were burning red like hot chili peppers. His face was the same. "Act cool Frosty," He whispered with a smile.

_How can I…?_ Jack was about to lose his cool (no pun intended). He soon focused his attention on Elsa. "Hi...Hi. Elsa," Jack was a bit tongue tied.

"Jack?" Elsa was surprised. Her heart also skipped a beat. She started to blushed over the young handsome man that stood tall in front of her. "I see that you grew taller," she observed.

"I know right!" Hiccup agreed. "Well his hair changed. He used to have a lot of hair." He ruffled Jack's hair.

"Yeah, it was spiker too. But, I like it." Elsa commented.

"Well after the...Wait you like it?" Jack looked at her, shockingly. Elsa nodded.

"Well this is a surprised, what are you boys here for?" Elsa asked them. "Are you two on you're honeymoons?" She smirked.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. Jack somehow let his spit go down the wrong pipe, causing him to cough uncontrollably for a moment. "Just kidding boys," She giggled.

"I'm taken," Hiccup said confidently. "I'm single…" Jack announced it unconfidently.

"Oh?" Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "I see."

"I'm here to just visit my folks and Jack here has some family duties, like taking over his father's business..." Hiccup let out a fake evil laugh over the thought of his friend taking over the world. But, not really.

"I heard," Elsa conceded. "How do you feel about that, Jack?" She locked her eyes on him. Jack met her's.

"Bittersweet I guess," Jack played it cool, controlling his emotions in front of an angel. "But I'll see what I can do. My dad's old team really wants me though."

Elsa nodded her head stating that she understood. "Jack here's to also help Anna out with her wish too," Hiccup insisted on informing her without Jack's permission.

"Anna's ?" Elsa looked a bit confused. Her smile suddenly faded away into a frown, which broken Jack's heart.

"Yeah. Jack can see her," Hiccup swung his arm over Jack's shoulder and pointed his thumb at him like he's the greatest guy ever. "Anna asked him to come back home so he can fulfil her dying wish."

Elsa looked sadly confused. She was begin to feel a bit light-headed. Jack saw her face looked a bit pale. "Hiccup…" Jack called out his name.

"So I decided to join in the cause. We're thinking of getting the old gang back together to help out too…" Hiccup continued.

"Hiccup…" Jack called out his name again.

"Anna…" Elsa whispered ghostly underneath her breath. Jack saw her eyes lost into space. Her arms hugging her shaking body, like she was ready to collapse. The sudden reminder of her sister was like a blow to the stomach and head. Jack couldn't see her like that.

"Hiccup! Shut up!" Jack barked at him. Hiccup paused for moment. "Please. Just stop talking." He changed his booming tone to something soft.

"Sorry about that…" Jack apologized in a hoarse voice.

Elsa suddenly woke up from her trance, "No, it's alright. No need to apologize." She hidden away her melancholy expression.

Suddenly Anna rushed over and hugged her older sister's legs. Elsa felt a sudden cold sensation tickling her bare skin. Something heavy was embracing her legs together. She took a moment to look down, saw nothing, but, her blue flip-flops.

From the look of her eyes, Jack concluded that Elsa doesn't see Anna. His heart ached painfully. He couldn't look at them like this. Suddenly he opened his mouth, "I better get going, Sophia will be home soon and she really wants to see."

Jack bite his lip, thoughts racing inside his mind, "Why did you bring up about your sister. She lost her's." He looked at Elsa for a moment. "Don't you see how much pain she's in?" He told himself inside while trying to avoid Elsa's eyes.

He held out his phone, pretending to check the time. Hiccup and Elsa looked at him. "It was nice seeing you again, Elsa." He said kindly. Elsa didn't felt like talking, she simply nodded. "See ya around dude," Jack patted Hiccup's shoulder before leaving.

At the corner of his eye, he saw Anna letting go of Elsa's legs, running back to him. The sudden light weight feeling brought more chills around Elsa's body. When Jack was out of sight, she slowly projected tough harsh words from her mouth. "Is he mad?"

"What do you mean?" Hiccup quirked an eyebrow.

"Coming home with crazy thoughts that should had be put away a long time ago. He still hasn't moved on?" Elsa hissed.

"Elsa…" Hiccup walked over, trying to offer a hug at least to his frighten friend. It's like she'd seen a ghost from her past and felt another one too.

"No Hiccup please. I better go," Elsa walked passed Hiccup without saying goodbye.

"But, Elsa…" Hiccup sounded like a helpless little boy, confused over Elsa's attitude. "Maybe Jack came back home for a good reason. I know we've never seen each other for years, but, that doesn't mean we should ignore each other. I think the gang should get back together so we can help out an old friend. Not only Jack, but, maybe Anna." He explained.

Elsa's eyes widen when she heard her sister's name. "Hiccup! That's enough," She shouted at him. Hiccup bite his lip. Elsa saw the sudden little droplets forming at the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry Hiccup, but, it's best we all just…" She couldn't say another word. Without looking at him for another second, she dashed away, running alone down the street, leaving poor Hiccup looking so lost, and alone.

* * *

**Short Commentary:**** So we now know Jack's parents died from a car accident. Jack will be put under a test whether he can handle the duty of taking over his father's business. As for his side mission, Hiccup, his best wing man is willing to help him find Anna's wish. Unfortunately, Elsa has this bittersweet attitude towards her friends, especially to Jack.**

**Updating Schedule: I used to post 1 chapter per weekend. Now it's summer, I plan to at least post 2 chapters per weekend nights. (1 for Friday nights and 1 for Saturday nights)**

**Writer's Notes:**** I would like to thank those who took a time to read my story. Thank you for following, reviewing, and your favorites. (Yes, I see you my Guest reviewers. Haha. Thank you for your kind and encouraging words!) Also shout-out to the kind Guest who commented how I can be a professional writer or novelist, thank you for the wonderful comment, but, I'm just an amateur writer who's still in college. Once again, THANK YOU! And stay tuned. :D**


	8. When We Were Young

The couch in the guest bedroom was nothing but a brick with four stubby feet. From the endless tossing and turning, Jack's mind was being so restless like a newborn child.

He laid on his side, looking at Anna peacefully sleeping on the guest bed. At least she's alright, Jack thought. Without trying again to fall back to sleep, he pulled over his covers and walked toward the window.

Outside was calm and quiet. The patches of grass was decorated with morning dew. The waves of the fjord swaying, back and forth from the shoreline. Behind the mountains, the sun was shyly rising.

Jack let out a tiresome sigh. He had a sudden urged to go outside. Well the sun's out, why not? He reflected.

After changing from the bathroom across the hall, Jack tip toed down stairs, while carrying his pair of tattered running shoes. He softly closed the front door of the manor, not wanting to wake up anyone. He slipped into his shoes, shuffled his music from his iPhone, plugged in his earbuds in order to get clear his mind. Soon he dashed down the driveway and jogged beyond the private dirt road.

After exploring around the neighborhood and running through off road trails that spiraled up to mountains paths. Jack settled down for bit at a cliff that had great view of sighting. He sat on the edge, letting his feet dangle over the rocks. There, he was at peace for just a moment.

When he saw the town's lights turning off, Jack sense the sleepy village by the water was waking up to start the day. Ships from the pier gradually leaving the ports. Little balls of lights which were cars, waking up, as they began cruising along the roadways and streets.

"Time to head back," Jack told himself. He followed the trail he previously took that easily led him back to town. The dreadful part of his morning run was when he had to ran back up a steep hill that led him back to the manor.

In the distance, an old BMW M3 slowly came to stop. The car began to creep gradually toward Jack.

"What the hell?" Jack spotted the car at the corner of his eye. He calmly hiked up the hill. But, the car was a few feet away from him. Suddenly the driver's windows was rolling down, revealing a familiar face.

"Hey Jackie!" A young man called out his name.

"Jackie?" Jack stopped jogging for moment, pulling out his earbuds.

"Jack! Morning." The car drove up to him and stopped. Inside the car was Hiccup with a cheesy smile on his face. Why was he up this early? Jack thought.

"Um morning?" Jack said worriedly.

"Why are you up this early?" Hiccup smiled at him. "I was going to ask you the same thing," Jack replied back.

"Oh. My pops forgot something. So he wanted me to drop off something at the police station." Hiccup explained.

"Donuts and coffee?" Jack chuckled softly. Hiccup quirked an eyebrow. "Nevermind…" said Jack, feeling a bit embarrassed that his friend didn't get the joke.

"So where are you heading up to?" Hiccup asked him. "I just finished a morning run. I plan on heading to my place," informed Jack.

"I was planning to head home too. Hey you want a ride?"

Just as Jack was about to either accept or decline Hiccup's offer, he saw an image of little kids running up the hill. They were a group of friends, somewhat like Jack's old friends. They were in hurry, going somewhere. Maybe important. But, as little kids, it was just for fun.

Without thinking, Jack ran across the street and following the group of kids. Unfortunately, Hiccup wasn't able to see the illusion, he just found his old friend acting a bit odd. Then again, the fact of him knowing that he's able to see Anna, that triggered something inside his brain. He might saw something that was connected to Anna's wish, he thought.

Hiccup decided to follow Jack up the hill. He was surprised how Jack was a fast runner. The young runner was dashing up the ascending pathway and into a nearby forest; after passing by a residential street.

"Where is going?" Hiccup turned to a narrow street. The car was not far the entrance of vast forest. He spotted Jack just blazed on through a tight dirt trail. There was a small parking spot where Hiccup simply parked the BMW. The roaring engine slowly hummed until it was completely silent. Hiccup quickly exited out of the car, locked it, and ran after Jack.

"Jack!" He called out his name. But, no response from him. Hiccup was slowly starting to feel a bit worried. "Why did he suddenly ran off like that?" He told himself.

Hiccup followed the narrow trail that later on led up a small hill that looked over a creek. He paused for moment. "No it can't be…"

A sudden a flashback triggered a memory. Through Hiccup's eyes, a quick image of a small sandel without its other pair, floating gently against the current, bumping into a rocks. It was unknown to know who was the owner of the missing pair. But, Hiccup did. Soon the flashback quickly dissolved away, giving Hiccup a sharp headache.

"No. Don't…" Hiccup pressed both of his hands against the sides of his head. "It's okay Hiccup. You can do it. It's the past. Forget it…" He continued on calming himself until he managed to get the bad memory out of his system.

After shaking it off, he focused his attention on the trail instead of the flowing creek down below. As he made it to the top, the trail led up to an opened grassy meadow. There, he found Jack, standing at the center of the field. The morning breeze combed across Jack's hair, softly touching it as the wind blew from the West.

"Jack!" Hiccup shouted, while running towards him. Jack turned around and saw him, breathless, like he saw a ghost or he was terribly out of shape.

"Hiccup. You followed me up here?"

"Apparently…" Hiccup continued on gasping for air. "Dude, did you knew where you were going?"

"Kinda. I was only following this group of kids. Well there were mainly us when we were little." Jack rubbed the back his neck. He was scanning the place, searching where the kids ran to.

_Group of kids?_ Hiccup was starting to think that Jack was out of his mind. First it was seeing Anna, now strange illusions of their old friends when they were young. "Hey Jack I think we should be heading back now…"

"Why?" Jack glanced over his shoulder. He noticed how Hiccup was strangely shivering. Even though it's summer, and Hiccup was only wearing basketball shorts and shirt with superheroes on it, the weather wasn't that bad. There was a breeze here and there, but, it didn't caused anyone to shiver, feveriously.

"I'm starting to get a strange feeling while standing here," Hiccup looked around his surroundings.

"Don't you remember this place?" Jack asked him while walking straight to a wall of trees across the meadow. Hiccup quickly ran after him.

"Hey don't leave me here!" Hiccup managed to catch up him. Jack didn't noticed that he managed to keep up. Then again, since Hiccup was little, not that much people noticed him. It's either his strange goofy personality or his scrawny boney appearance didn't attract others to hang out with him. But, that wasn't the truth, he had Jack and the rest of the Legendary Guardians.

"You know back there, it was the same meadow we used to play at" Hiccup reminded him. Jack nodded. He was quiet along the way, trying to remember anything that can connect him back to his past. His past memories spending time with his friends in the woods.

"Do you know where this trail is going to?" Jack followed another trail.

"I kinda do. I think it leads up to…" Just as Hiccup was about to continue, the two stopped walking for a moment. They stood in front of a large tree with massive and strong branches that held up a structure that was also made out of wood. "Our old tree fort." Hiccup stated.

It was humble looking architecture that was stealthily held up securely from a tall tree's multiple arms. Majority of it was constructed by lumber that was found branches and cut down trunks of nearby trees. Generally, it looked like a house that was stuck between the fingers of a forest skyscraper. The design was a simple. Windows and two doors that can house a family of little kids or grown young adults.

The two wasn't afraid to climb on the ladder that led to the wooden porch that wrapped around the fort. Jack walked up to the front. Hiccup was right behind him, as he leaned against the wooden railing of the balcony. He looked over the landscape. A grassy field with a wall of trees that surround the place.

Jack wiggled the doorknob, but, it won't open right away. Soon he began slamming the door with the side of his body. After a few tries, Jack managed to get the door to open.

"Don't break!" Hiccup acknowledged with great concern. He didn't want them to break anything. The fort hidden away a lot of sentimental values and important memories of their past. It was like a large time capsule.

Jack stood at the center of opened living space. There was a small table with matching wooden stools. A bookshelf that was only used for storing old toys and books. At the corner was a toy chest. Hiccup twirled around to revisit every piece of the interior. From the growing spider webs on the corners of the walls to the dust particle dancing on the sun rays that peaked through the holes of the house.

Hiccup noticed several old drawings that were displayed on an old office bulletin board. He brushed off the dust and began tracing the drawn images with his finger. The picture that he softly touched was like a snapshot of the adventures him and his old friends went to. One of them was a mission to rescue the "Princess of Arendelle."

* * *

It was sunny afternoon where a poor little girl was screaming at the top her lungs. She was trapped on a balcony. Behind the little girl was a little Hans that wore a monster mask and cape. Little Anna tried to fight him off, but, he was too strong for her. Instead she began to call out a certain heroic team to come and save her.

"Help!" She screamed like a damsel in distress. Anna had her hands was tied up with a rope.

Out of the bushes came a group of little kids with crazy hand-made costumes, rushing to Anna's aid. Ahead of the group was a couple who teamed up to led their teammates to battle. They were little Jack and little Elsa. Jack was wearing a blue hoodie, the hood protecting his scalp, while holding onto a suitable sized wooden stick for a nine year old.

"We're on our way, Princess!" Jack shouted. "Come on team!" Elsa cheered. She wore a crystal blue dress and pair of sky blue rubber gloves.

Behind the two, was the rest of the team. Little Hiccup wore a bike helmet with large goggles. He carried a Nerf sword and the trash can lid that he found in the woods. "Hiccup the Dragon Rider is at your service, my queen." He proclaimed. With a little more imagination, he pretended that his imaginary pet dragon, Toothless, was at his side. At top speed, Hiccup ran past his two commanders.

Rapunzel and Merida was there too. Merida typically had her toy bow and arrows wherever she goes. She cast a toy arrow over her bow, ready to shoot at anytime. As for Rapunzel wasn't good with any source of weapons, but, she was good at improvising. She held a plastic toy frying pan at the her side like a mighty sword. The girls wore elbow and knee pads and bike helmets to represent as armor.

At the rear of the group was little Kristoff with his wood-crafted battle axe. It was a toy which his father curved for him. He was the only one that truly looked like a warrior. On top of his head was little boy viking hat. A pair of kid size mountain boots protected his feet.

All five of them charged towards the tree fort. Toy weapons wailing at the sky. They all screamed out their battle cries.

"Legendary Guardians, attack!" Jack in forefront ordered.

"You Guardians aren't a match for me. The Monster King!" Hans let out a cute villainous laugh.

"You're no match for me too!" Anna stomped onto Hans's little foot. Hans jumped into the air, grabbing hold of his injured foot. "Anna! No fair. You're suppose to be helpless…"

"Whoops sorry. I thought I was really in danger." She giggled. "Wow you are good at acting." Hans commented. "Thanks. Now excuse, I need to escape from your evil castle." Anna quickly distracted Hans and ran around the balcony. She spotted the Guardians closing in.

"Guardians! Come and save your Princess…" She reported.

"We're on our way!" The Guardians said in unison. "Not if I do this!" Hans extended his toy sword in the air, pretending to summon black magic. "My dark minions! Attack the Guardians and surround my castle. Muhahaha!" He was truly deep into his villainous character.

"Guardians, split up! Team A get the Princess. Team B go kick minion butts." Jack commanded. Jack, Elsa, and Hiccup teamed up to recuse Anna. Kristoff led Merida and Rapunzel to go defeat some imaginary minions. Rapunzel and Kristof swung their weapons, slashing the thin air.

"Yeah we got two!" The two cheered in rejoice.

Merida set a toy arrow between her bow. She carefully aim at an unreal group of minions that were charging straight at her. After a second, her fingers released the string, shooting the arrow straight at the monsters. The end of the arrow, with a small suction cup, was glued onto the surface of the tree that held up the fort.

"Ha I got four with one arrow." Merida danced happily.

Jack and the rest climbed up the ladder, dashing down the porch. Elsa was at the forefront rushing to Anna's aid. Hiccup and Jack was right behind her, knocking out a couple of Hans's minions.

Hans jumped out of nowhere, blocking Elsa's way to rescue the princess. "Haha you shall not pass!" He extended his sword, pointing the tip at her face.

"Shut up, Gandalf," Elsa giggled. She waved her hands and extended her arms. "Ice blast!" Hans pretended that he got shot by an icy cold blast of ice. "Ha you're a Hans-sicile!"

Elsa ran around Hans and went to look for Anna. Without looking, Elsa accidently bumped into her little sister. They both fell onto their little bottoms. "Hey!" They both said in unision, rubbing their foreheads.

"Princess!" Elsa gasped. "Ice Queen!" Anna called her sister's pretended Guardian name.

"Princess. Jack Frost, Guardian of Winter is at your service!" Jack shouted while Hiccup was right behind them. "The castle is going to explode any minute now!" Hiccup announced.

"Oh my we need to get out of here," Anna lend a hand to help Elsa get up. "Hiccup, call out Toothless. You and the princess will escape first," Jack ordered him.

"How about you two?" Hiccup clapped his hands, as if it's his way to call out his imaginary friend.

"We need to get the magic crystal inside first. C'mon Elsa," Jack grabbed Elsa's hand and they ran off inside the fort.

"Crazy butts…" Hiccup shook his head. "Don't worry about them. Worry about me! I don't wanna exploded into a milly-pieces…" Anna was still in character. Without waiting another minute, the two pretended that they were riding on the back of a dragon, dashing off the balcony. They rushed out of the tree fort and rendezvous with the other Guardians.

"Where's Jack and Elsa?"Merida asked the two. "They went to get the magic crystal." Hiccup informed them. "But, Hans placed an explosive inside the castle." He added.

After a minute, two little kids quickly climbed down the tree fort and dashed toward their group of friends. Underneath Elsa's arm was a small strapless bag. As for Jack, he was busy dragging a captured Hans.

"Hurry up! The castle is going to exploded!" Hiccup shouted. The three began to run. Kristoff and Merida started to countdown to ten. After one, HIccup and Rapunzel screamed out, "Boom!"

Jack, Elsa, and Hans dived down to the ground, covering their heads. After a moment, the rest of the gang began to laugh over the ridiculous amount of fun they just had. They all gather around by Elsa as she took out a plastic bag of sweets from her journey bag. They cheered with joy at the top of their lungs.

* * *

Hiccup woke up from his flashback whenever Jack was patted him on the shoulder. He flinched over the cold touch. "Hey are you okay?" Jack asked him, worriedly. Hiccup responded with a simple nodded.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Jack.

"That one time when we were kids. And we pretended this fort was a castle. We were playing rescued missions." Hiccup smiled.

Jack let out a chuckle. "What? Don't you remember the Legendary Guardian?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow. Jack smiled while pointing at a wooden sign with painted big and small letters. "The Legendary Guardians."

"Hey let's go check out the rest of fort," Hiccup led Jack out to the balcony to go to the other rooms of the place. When they stood outside, a real-life arrow struck the wooden wall. Hiccup jumped into the air, screaming like frighten little girl. Jack managed to dodge the attack.

"Uh what the…" Hiccup stopped Jack at mid-sentence, plugging him down to the ground. "Looks like someone found our fort." He told Jack.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Jack rise an eyebrow.

"Oyy you two have the count of five to leave your dirty asses out of my place," shouted a strong-hearted female voice with a Scottish accent.

"Hey I know that voice." Hiccup slowly crawled down on his knees, and stopped at the edge of the balcony. He spotted a young woman in her mid-twenties standing furiously in athletic wear. She had a familiar hairstyle he used to remember her by. Thick curly outrageous orange hair, but, this time it was tied back into a ponytail.

"Oh this would be fun. Hey Jack give your shirt."

"The hell? My shirt why?" Jack squeezed his white shirt. "Just give it to me. I need show her that we are nothing but humble citizens not enemies." Hiccup explained.

_Her?_ Jack was a bit confused. "What do you need my shirt for?"

"A flag. To show we come in peace." Hiccup picked up a stick and waited for Jack to hand in his shirt. "C'mon Jack don't you wanna keep that ugly face of your's. She has real-life arrows with her. And we have a fort with old rusty old junks."

"I rather throw old broken toys at her than give you my shirt." Jack sounded annoyed.

"Just give me the shirt!"

Jack couldn't take it anymore of Hiccup foolish ways. He removed his shirt and handed it over. Hiccup flash a grin when he saw him half nude. "Dude you gotta tell your workout routine. I want abs like those." He chuckled. Jack looked away, blushing, while covering his chest.

"Hurry and tell her already."

Hiccup rised up and waved the make-shirt flag in the air. The ginger haired girl quirked an eyebrow. "What the bloody hell is he doing?"

"We come in peace. This fort here is own by the Legendary Guardians. I used to own this place before you did." Hiccup declared bravely. The girl simply rolled her eyes. "Cut the foolish crap Hiccup. I know it's you."

"Hey hey Merida!" Hiccup shouted happily. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, dragon boy." Merida placed one hand on her hip.

"You still call me that after all these years?" Hiccup chuckled.

"Apparently so."

"Can I have my shirt back?" Jack asked quietly. Merida raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah here." Hiccup kindly returned Jack's shirt to him. Jack stood up from the balcony and quickly put on his shirt.

On the look on Merdia's face, her cheeks was redder than her hair. It's been years since she last saw Jack. Let alone how much he had changed over the years. She quickly looked away, shyly admitting that she got a glance of him halfway nude.

"Hey Merida do you still remember Jack?" Merida turned around and saw the two leaning against the balcony. She nodded. "Then come over and give him a hug!"

Merida became redder by the minute. "How about he comes over here and give me one?" She protested. The two exchanged looks. "I'll take that as a yes." Jack proclaimed. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and the two decided to climb back down.

Hiccup and Jack towered over Merida. The two has grew taller since they were young. Merida noticed how Hiccup grew out his hair while Jack cut his. But, Jack was still taller than Hiccup and looked more fit as ever. With him standing over her, still caused her face to turn red and her heart to dance the electric slide.

"Look time no see Robin Hood," Hiccup smiled while patting her on the shoulder. Merida let out a sarcastic laugh. "I see you still have those dried up jokes."

Jack snorted a chuckled. "See Jack agrees." Merida smiled. Hiccup wasn't mad at her, he jumped up and gave her a big warm hug. "Okay okay, I miss you too." She patted his back.

"I miss you too Jack." Merida said with a blush, while looking over Hiccup's shoulder. Jack shot a friendly smile with his blue eyes softening.

After a long moment of catching up, the three was laying on their backs, underneath the big tree. Merida let out her frizzy hair to use as a soft pillow while relaxing on the soft grass. Hiccup was telling the her and Jack on how he decided to leave Arendelle right after graduating in high school. He ended up leaving with his uncle in Berlin where he studied mechanical engineering.

"So in all the places of the world. You found a girl at junkyard in the outskirts in Berlin?" Merida quirked an eyebrow. Hiccup nodded.

"Sounds very romantic." Jack said sarcastically. "Hey it's true love! I bet you two don't know what that is." Hiccup protested.

"True love is nothing but old school fairytales and cheesy romantic stories. Am I right Jack?" Merida looked to her side. His eyes never met her's, he had an lost expression on his face. The look caused the smile on Merida's face to form into a frown. "Jack?"

Jack heard her voice, it had a sad disappointing touch to it. "Yeah what's up?" He replied with a charming smile.

Merida blinked twice, admiring his attractive grin. Her eyes observed him relaxing with his hands behind his snowy white hair. The hairstyle that she grew to love since the day they first became friends.

* * *

It was during the first week of first grade. Merida was sitting down at the front of the classroom until a rude classmate told her to move. Apparently the little boy couldn't see over her large curly hair. He was an impatience classmate that began teasing her of how funny she looked. "You're like a goofy looking troll…"

The sudden bullying caused her to shed tears from the corner of her eyes. But, a small stranger's hand offered a soft tissue to her face. Merida looked up and saw a goofy grinning boy with snowy white hair. White hair? She pondered.

"Is he bothering you?" The boy asked her caringly. Merida nodded. "Hey Billy! Leave her alone." He ordered.

"Yeah you and what army?" Billy countered with an unimpressed look on his face. Crossing his arms, acting very confidently.

"This army." The boy pointed his thumb behind his back. A group of other kids stood proudly behind him. It was a little blonde hair girl, two little boys with brown and orange hair. Each of them had a brave smirk on their faces and cute little death stares. Their present caused Billy to feel a little intimidated. Without another word he ran off.

"He won't bother you no more. I'm Jack and these are my friends." Jack offered a handshake. Merida used the napkin to wipe off her tears. Then shook Jack's hand. "I'm Merida."

"Well nice to meet you Merida. Forget what Billy said. You have awesome looking hair," Jack showed off his signature charming grin. His joyous confident face caused Merida to blush, but, his comment about her look made her redder. "Um. Thank you. You're hair looks awesome too." She commented shy.

Jack looked confused for a moment. Then let out a friendly laugh when he looked up, staring at his hair. "Oh thanks buddy!"

"Buddy…" Merida let that kind word warm her heart. The word seem to echo throughout her mind.

* * *

"Yo Merida. Hello?" Jack's voice guided Merida back to reality. Merida's eyes widen when she noticed Jack looking at her.

"You. You said something?" Merida was a bit tongue tied.

"Yeah Hiccup asked why you're in Arendelle?"

"Oh." Merida sat up and placed her legs, pretzel style. "I'm here for an archery tournament for a couple of weeks."

"Whoa! Really?" Hiccup sounded excited.

"Yeah it helps me get qualified for future games that determines if I get picked to join an olympic team." Merida explained.

"Want us to come and cheer for ya? Jack and I can get the old gang back together. Won't we Jack?" Hiccup insisted.

The thought of her friends coming to watch her play and give her support along the way sounded nice, but, at the very corner of her mind, Merida wasn't in the mood to see old friends. Even though, she has been visiting Arendelle whenever she had the chance, it was mostly for family and career related. She tried her best to avoid seeing old friends from her past. But, that selfish notation caused her to change. All because of how Hiccup and Jack looked happy to see her.

"That would be kinda nice. But, you two don't have to." Merida suggested.

"No way, we'll definitely get the gang back together. Plus we need them so we can grant Anna's wish." Hiccup went on talking.

"Anna's wish?" Merida frozen for a moment. The sudden reminder of a past name caused her to become stiff and motionless. Like her soul has been suck out of her.

"Yeah, you see Jack is able to see her." Hiccup said it like its no big deal. Merida looked suddenly confused. She stared deeply into Jack's eyes, her's was locked onto his, but, Jack was avoiding her.

"Well Jack was meant to come back home for family-related stuff, like finding out his father wanted him or Sophia to take over the business. But, he was assigned to a mission to help Anna grant her dying wish." Hiccup continued. Merida was paralyzed and speechless over the sudden news.

Jack finally stopped avoiding his friends, by looking over his shoulders. His eyes widen over the sight of Merida's bewildered expression. She had the similar look Elsa had yesterday of when Hiccup randomly brought up Anna.

"So I joined in Operation Anna's Wish. Ha. I thought of that name. Jack and I plan on getting the old gang back together to find and grant Anna's wish." Hiccup finally finished his speech. He looked at Merida's perplexed face. "Merida?"

"Hiccup. Maybe you shouldn't had mention about that." Jack said calmly.

"How come? She has to know," Hiccup protested.

Although Merida looked more calmly than Elsa, Jack concluded she was capable to getting hit with any kind of force, he still remembered how strong she was. But, he doesn't want to see her cry. Jack doesn't want to see any of his old friends in tears, crying over a sad memory that should had been stuck in the past.

"It's alright guys," Merida placed both of her hands on each of the boy's shoulders. She began to lift herself from the ground. "How can I help?"

The boys looked surprised for moment, Jack was bit speechless. How can she quickly believe on his disgraceful story, he wondered. Hiccup was second to stand up, leaving Jack sitting on the ground like a lost puppy.

"Really?" Hiccup looked at Merida. She nodded, happily. "Alright then! Three down. Four more to go!" He cheered happily.

Jack looked up at Merida. He still was lost over the fact she quickly accepted the mission. They haven't spoken and seen each other for years, but, he guessed that sense of trust and loyalty still existed in their friendship.

Merida looked down at her old friend. Her heart was beating rapidly. The familiar sensation she once had when she was young. It took her back to the days she used to spent time with Jack and the old gang. But, this old feeling mostly occurred whenever she was with Jack. The warm-bubbly touch to the heart, caused her emotions to go out of whack. But, with years of controlling it, she managed to keep it hidden.

"Even though, I found your story about Anna's wish to be nothing but, pure fantasy, I'll still do anything for an old friend." Merida said softly inside her mind.

"So it's settle! We'll get the Legendary Guardians back together. Then we'll work on Operation Anna's Wish." Hiccup declared excitingly.

Jack finally stood up and gave Hiccup a soft pat on the shoulders. He whipped up a happy smile at him. Then focused his attention at Merida, he gave her that charming grin she used to remember. Merida's cheeks turned red, while controlling her posture, preventing her knees to go weak.

"Sounds like a plan," Merida smiled back, acting cool, preventing the boys to see her weak. Especially toward Jack.

"Awesome. We'll start right after breakfast!" Hiccup pumped up a fist to the sky.

"Why breakfast?" Merida raised an eyebrow. "Well you see Jack and I haven't eaten yet," Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. Merida suddenly heard the boys' stomach growling furiously. She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon lets go into town. I'll buy breakfast. My treat." The boys' eyes widen with excitement. They rushed over and gave her a big hug. "Oyy lads come down!"

Their laughters once again echoed throughout the forest as the sound was carried along the dancing summer breeze which reached up kissing the clear blue sky.

* * *

**Short Commentary:**** Hiccup and Jack recently found their childhood tree fort. We got to see more of their past with their old friends. Now they bumped into another old friend, Merida, which didn't mind joining "Operation Anna's Wish." You can tell that Merida somewhat used to have a crush on Jack. Will that build up a love triangle in the story?**

**Updating Schedule: I used to post 1 chapter per weekend. Now it's summer, I plan to at least post 2 chapters per weekend nights. (1 for Friday nights and 1 for Saturday nights)**

**Writer's Notes:**** I would like to thank those who took a time to read my story. Thank you for following, reviewing, and your favorites. (Yes, I see you my Guest reviewers. Haha. Thank you for your kind and encouraging words!) Also shout-out to the kind Guest who commented how I can be a professional writer or novelist, thank you for the wonderful comment, but, I'm just an amateur writer who's still in college. Once again, THANK YOU! And stay tuned. :D**


	9. Operation Anna's Wish

**Felt like updating tonight because tomorrow it's a big holiday in the U.S. (Independence Day). Enjoy!**

* * *

The three met up at an old shack that served up traditional Norwegian breakfast. Even though the small restaurant looked old-fashion, it was always packed with locals and tourist ranging from old timers to energetic four year olds; waiting to be served. Who doesn't want to eat homemade smoked salmon egg omelette while looking over the fjord and town down below.

As they waited for their orders, the three worked on making a list of what Anna might wished for. Hiccup was the organizer of the operation, so he brought along his iPad to jot down some notes.

"Did she ever wanted an autograph from someone?" Hiccup typed it down.

"She's only eight. I don't think she wanted an autographed poster of someone," Merida contented with a raised eyebrow. Her lips kissed the edge of her coffee cup, sipping the hot dark-brown liquid into her mouth.

"Was N*sync still around when we were young?" Jack and Merida looked at Hiccup with unimpressed expressions. "What? Just asking." Hiccup admitted.

Jack leaned against his chair, he pinched the bridge of his nose, deeply thinking; browsing through his library of memories that his brain kept over the years.

Merida saw him with his eyes closed, concluding that he's taking this operation thing seriously. Then again, she used to remember the days that Jack always tried his best to put his friends' needs first before his. Those were the little things she admired about him.

"Poor lass, she can't remember what she truly wants," Merida began drawing invisible baby circles around the surface of the table.

"Toys. Books. Clothes. Maybe candy…" Jack had his arms crossed while talking to himself, generating a random list of what an eight year-old might wish for. "Make-up?..."

"Make up? I don't think an eight year old would ask for that," Merida clarified.

"Yeah maybe back then. But, nowadays that's what some are asking for." Hiccup stated.

"Video games." Merida said confidently. The boys each raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you guys stopped playing video games all these years. I'm still a competitive gamer." She confessed proudly. Merida was a die-hard first person shooter fan. If it's Halo, Call of Duty, or Modern Warfare, she's definitely hooked.

Hiccup and Jack also confessed that they're video game addicts for life, but, they can't recall how video games might connect to Anna's wish. Good thing Merida was patience enough to explain her theory.

"Maybe her wish has to deal with some video game." Merida began to lecture them. "Let me see if I can remember something…"

Merida had a quick flashback from the past. Anna and her were sitting by the balcony of the tree fort. She was watching Merida busily playing with her Gameboy Advance. At the back of the handheld console had a ruby colored game cartridge inserted into the game slot.

"Is that Pokemon Ruby?" Little Anna asked Merida in a cute innocent tone. Merida nodded, not removing her eyes from the screen.

"Can you get all the Eevee evolutions in this game?"

"I don't think so. You need to trade with someone to get them." Merida explained. "It can't be either Ruby or Sapphire, it has to come from some different version of the game."

"Which game?"

Anna's voice chimed throughout Merida's mind like baby angels singing. She honestly, missed the way she talked; it was innocent, cheery with a sprinkle of warmth in every word and sentence. When it hit her, Merida stared directly at the boys. Her eyes locked into their eyes caused them to act a bit intimidated.

"Got something?" Hiccup asked her.

"Yeah. Anna always wanted to get all the Eevee evolutions for either Pokemon Ruby or Sapphire." Merida told them.

"Wait those games didn't have them available," Jack remembered.

"Yeah that's the thing. We need to have a copy of these other Pokemon games in order to trade at least an Eevee into the game." Merida proposed.

"And a Ditto…" Hiccup had a pervert grin on his face, wiggling his eyebrows. Jack smacked him behind the head for having the inappropriate look on his face.

"Hey." Hiccup rubbed the back of his head while Merida snickered happily.

"Hey nothing. It's a family restaurant. Whatever you were thinking, keep it under PG-13." Jack took a quick sip of his coffee. "Do you know what versions we need to use?"

"Either Pokemon FireRed or LeafGreen." Merida answered him.

"I think I have a copy of FireRed," Hiccup saw his two friends smiling at him. "But, it's in Berlin right now." He chuckled nervously. Jack and Merida huffed; they had their hopes up for nothing. "I guess we need to go on a treasure hunt to look for one in town." Hiccup smiled.

"There got to be at least a copy of either games." Jack took out his smartphone and searched for game and toy stores in town that might have a copy. Hiccup and Merida done the same. "Found one."

Hiccup and Merida huddled over Jack's shoulders and saw one pawn shop selling a copy of Pokemon LeafGreen. "Why isn't the price listed on the game?" Merida asked curiously.

"Dunno. We just have to ask the owner when we get there." Jack stated.

After finishing their breakfast, the three drove downtown into the busy shopping district of Arendelle. They walked by a few antique stores and high-tech retails before finding the one store in town that owned a copy of the game. Jack told his friends that he might still have his copy of Pokemon Sapphire back at his house. So that's one part of their mission that was taken cared off. Now obtaining a copy of this other game was next on the to-do list.

They walked inside the store that was called, "Oaken's Trading Post." Jack walked up to the counter and searched for the owner. Hiccup and Merida browsed through the random antiques, pawn shop items, and junk. Suddenly a giant man, the height of the average basketball player emerged from the back of the store and sat on a small wooden stool that hide behind the counter.

Jack was surprised how the man had the posture of pine tree; straight and tall. But, had the face of baby bear cub. Along with a pair of small friendly blue eyes with rosy cheers. The man waved hello.

"Are you Oaken?" Jack asked politely. Oaken nodded. "Yes, how can I help you?" He asked in thick Norwegian accent.

"I heard you own a copy of this game." Jack held up his smartphone, showing him an image of the game

"Oh that one!" Oaken clapped his hands together. "Are you here to buy it, ya?"

"Depends. How much is it?"

"1253 Norwegian krones." Oaken answered. Which was like around two hundred US dollars, Jack reflected.

Hiccup and Merida heard the expensive price. Merida walked over and stared straight at Oaken, with her signature stare that could cause someone to feel daunted. "You're crazy right?"

"Oh no no. I'm not. You see this game isn't opened. Perfectly in great condition. Still inside the box too!" Oaken gave them a gesture with his index finger in the air, saying if the three would give him a moment. He raised from his stool and turned around to get a box from a shelf. A box was gently placed onto the counter. Oaken opened it and showcased the game.

"I think the price isn't that bad," Jack looked up to meet his friends' confused looks.

"Says the kid of a very rich father," Merida commented.

"Forget it Oliver Queen, there's no way we're letting you buy that," Hiccup pointed at the game.

"But…" Jack was confused and speechless.

"C'mon Jackie," Merida took hold of his wrist and dragged him out of the store. Hiccup waved goodbye to Oaken, "Good day sir," leaving Oaken alone in his dead pawn shop.

The three leaned against a brick wall that looked over the street. They looked a bit disappointed at how close they were to obtaining the source to Anna's wish. Jack shooked his head, they just started, he doesn't want to see his friends acting overly dramatic over a little bump in the road.

"You know paying that amount wasn't going to kill me," Jack stood in front of his friends. The two were busy pouting, arms crossed against their chests.

"Please Jack, that would be selfish of us," Merida said it with care. "And don't say that you're a rich. We know. But…"

"But, nothing. Making Jack paying off the game right away, is like using cheat codes in a video game. Where's the fun in that? C'mon we need to think of another way to get it," Hiccup held his chin, stroking it like an old man who was deeply deliberating.

"Rob the place," Jack suggested sarcastically which caused Merida to laugh happily.

"Um no. Didn't you say that you needed to have a clean profile in order to take over your dad's business?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow at Jack. "I don't want to see you at my dad's work. He might think I have bad influencing friends. Having a parent as a chief of police can be...Urgh!"

Merida and Jack exchanged looks with smiles on their faces.

"True true," Jack sighed. "C'mon let's walk around, maybe we'll think of something," Merida told the boys.

Merida was walking backward, letting the boys be her eyes as she talked to them. "Corner," The boys said in unison, informing her to turn to the left when the end of the street curved around to another block. Then suddenly an unexpected citizen riding a bicycle with a basket full of flowers crash into Merida. The female rider wasn't hurt, but, Merida fell onto her button. Hiccup managed to catch her by the arms; preventing her skull to hit onto the concrete ground. Jack rushed over to check on the rider.

"Ma'am are you alright?" Jack asked her with a concerned tone.

The rider didn't have a scratch on her, but, the way Jack saw her, she was busy making sure the flowers were alright. After a sigh of relief, she focused her attention at him. Her eyes widen when she saw the young man in front her.

"Jack?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Um do I know you?" Jack can't find any source of familiarity about the young woman. She looked a bit older than him, which Jack only concluded. But, the short brown pixie cut hair and rosy cheeks doesn't ring any bell. In addition to her large cheery green eyes, they didn't bring back any memory.

"It's me! Rapunzel," Rapunzel said cheerfully. With that familiar smile, Jack slowly started to remember.

"Rapunzel?" It took Jack a moment to fully remember. He studied her appearance one more time. Those light freckles glued onto her fair skin that produced shades of light red whenever she blushed. Which matched the shade of color for her lips. Her emerald eyes were lively.

"Oh man, Rapunzel!" Jack rushed over and gave her a big warm hug. She was lifted a few inches off the ground while he twirled her around.

Hiccup checked on Merida if she was able to walk. She gave him a reassuring gesture that's fine. They saw Jack and Rapunzel giggling like if they were six and seven again. The sight was comforting.

"Merida! Hiccup!" Rapunzel dashed towards them. She extended her arms, wide enough to embrace them both. The two were squashed up against each other like peanut butter and jelly pressed together with two thick slices of bread.

"Nice to see you too..." Hiccup tried to speak while facing Rapunzel tight grip. "I missed you guys!" She hugged them more tightly. "We miss you too…"Merida trying to gasp for some air.

"Um Punzie, I think you should let them go now…" Jack advised her before causing his friends' faces to turn blue.

Rapunzel looked at the two, she blinked twice. "Oh my!" She quickly let go of them, they flopped down to the ground. Merida and Hiccup holding their throats and stomach while gasping for air. "So sorry. I can get carried away sometimes." She apologized.

Jack walked over and place a gently touch Rapunzel's shoulder. She felt a sudden chill, racing up to her spine. It was that familiar touch that she used to remember about him. Regardless of her childish imagination of whether Jack was born with unspeakable powers. She believed; with powers or not, Jack would be the same old friend she used to know and loved. The goofy white hair leader whose eyes was filled with vast amount of joy that cast fun for his friends to enjoy.

"I see you cut your hair. And dyed it?" Jack looked at Rapunzel's hair. She pulled away a loose strand behind her ear. "I felt like changing a little bit of myself, do you like it?" Jack nodded.

"Looks like you've grown over the years. I see you cut your hair, too." Rapunzel giggled while looking at Jack. "I like the new look." She chuckled. Jack saw her charming beautiful eyes gazing up at her. He swallowed his spit down his throat, feeling a bit nervous over the sudden attention from an attractive woman.

"Is she hitting on him?" Hiccup whispered to Merida. Her face turned red, with a touch of jealousy sparkling inside her eyes.

Rapunzel let out another angelic chuckled. "I heard that." She glanced over her shoulder, looking at her surprised friends. Apparently, they forgot that she had the hearing of an elephant. Beside the new look, It seemed like Rapunzel hasn't changed over the years, Jack thought.

"No I wasn't hitting on him. Plus he can't because I'm already taken." Rapunzel held out her hand, showcasing a small crystal that was glued securely onto a metal ring. It sparkled confidently under the sun.

"You're married?" Hiccup sounded astonished.

"Will be" Rapunzel corrected her. Merida let out a sigh of relief. Jack went back to calming himself down. At the back of his mind, he thought Rapunzel moved from acting sisterly to somewhat a flirtatious lover. But, that wasn't the case, she still remained as his older friend who always acted sisterly around him.

"Jack. Why do you look so thin? Have you been eating right?" Rapunzel somehow shifted her attention back at Jack. He let out a sigh of relief, "Same old Punzie." Jack chuckled.

"Old? I'm not old," Rapunzel held up her chin, pouting. "I'm just sayin' you look thin for your age." She observed. The young brunette was correct. Jack looked quite thin over the years, it's because of the changes of his health and lifestyle.

"I've gone through some changes. That's why I'm like this" Jack's voice sounded a bit rough.

"Yeah it's called 'puberty'" Hiccup laughed. Merida slapped him behind the head. "Hey! Not you too…"

"Then quit making cheesy jokes," Merida informed him with a firm look on her face. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever, Artemis." Merida punched him on the arm. Hiccup yelped over the little spark of pain. "Big baby," Merida commented.

Rapunzel and Jack rolled their eyes. "So what are you three doing here?" She asked them. Hiccup and Merida happily told her their stories. "How about you Jack?" Rapunzel looked at him. Jack noticed her familiar sisterly smile, those pink lips of her stretching ear to ear.

"Good old Jackie here is on a quest. Actually two!" Hiccup placed one arm over Jack's shoulder while his other hand showed a peace sign.

"Uh Hiccup I think Jack should tell his own story." Merida advised him. "Nonsense I like telling people's stories." Hiccup clear his throat.

"Our friend, Jack Frost, has embarked on a journey of two quests. One was to come home to rightfully take over his father's empire, while granting his old friend's dying wish." Hiccup said it proudly with the voice of a movie trailer narrator. "Will he succeed?"

Jack quirked an eyebrow, looking at Hiccup, annoyingly. "Why you gotta make it sound like a movie?"

"An action-pack! Suspenseful. Tragic. Romantic…" Hiccup wiggled his eyebrows while nudging Jack's side. "Comedy movie of a young man chasing his dream!"

"Who said running my father's company was my dream?" Jack looked more annoyed.

"C'mon it would be fun. Make's ya sound like Bruce Wayne," Hiccup gave him a huge smile.

"Um sorry to butt in, but, you mentioned about helping an old friend's dying wish?" Rapunzel asked kindly.

"Oh it's…" Jack quickly covered Hiccup's mouth before he could say another word. "My turn to talk," Jack whipped a grin.

Hiccup had a sudden flashback of when he told Elsa about Jack seeing Anna and how they're helping her find her dying wish. He remembered how selfish he acted towards her; without thinking about Elsa's own being. He didn't want see Rapunzel cried over about Anna, like Elsa acted the other day.

"It's an old friend of mine. Well our's. We're busy finding her wish. Caused apparently she can't remember what it was. So far we thought she wanted to collect all the evolutions of Eevee as her last wish." Jack tried to look serious. _That didn't sound like she would understand what's going on._

"And this friend of your's?" Rapunzel folded her arms over her chest, looking serious.

"Our's," Jack corrected her. "Our's?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's best if she was here." Jack bite his lip. Rapunzel quirked an eyebrow. "So her dying wish was to collect all the Eevee evolutions. Why?"

"Her favorite Pokemon was an Eevee." Merida informed her. Rapunzel had a puzzled look on her face for a moment. She contemplated whether the person they're referring to was an old friend she knew. Her eyes looked straight at Jack for minute.

Hopefully this operation was going somewhere, Jack thought.

"I wonder," Rapunzel whispered inside. "So how are you three going to grant her wish?" Rapunzel asked them.

"Well we're planning to get a copy of Pokemon LeafGreen at least, to get access of an Eevee. From there, we work together to get the five Eevee evolution in Pokemon Sapphire." Merida proposed.

"There's eight." Rapunzel corrected her.

"Eight?" Jack raised an eyebrow. Rapunzel nodded. "Currently there's eight of them. You see even though I'm in my late twenties, I'm still a Pokemon fan."

"More like die-hard fanatic," Hiccup snorted a chuckle. Merida poked him on the side. He flinched over the jolt of pain.

"So by chance you know how to get them all?" Jack asked politely. "Is that a rhetorical question?" Rapunzel raised an eyebrow.

Jack shook his head. "Don't worry, I have a copy of the right version of series to get them. Last time I played, I only had three evolutions and a few Eevee eggs waiting to be hatched." Rapunzel acknowledged.

"Sounds good so far! We should meet up at the old tree fort to finish the operation," Hiccup suggested. "What do you say Punzie? Wanna be a Legendary Guardian again?"

Rapunzel saw Hiccup's goofy smile of delight. "How can I say no to that smile? Of course! I'll help you guys." She let out a giggle.

"So it's settled. Jack are you planning to get Anna to meet up with us?" Hiccup quickly covered his mouth for saying Anna's as if she was forbidden word. Jack didn't respond the same way as he acted when Elsa was around. It seemed like he should let all his friends know, because, they'll know eventually.

"Anna?" Rapunzel said softly. Merida bite her lip. Jack looked away. "Wait this old friend of ours is Anna?" Rapunzel asked them.

The three nodded. Rapunzel took a moment to settle in the news. Jack thought she was going to grab hold onto her bike for support. She looked like she was about to collapse all of the sudden. Similar to her cousin, Elsa, he thought she would start acting like she's going into a trance. But that wasn't the case.

"I want to meet Anna," Rapunzel showed off her signature joyful smile. "Where is she? I want to give a big hug to my baby cousin." Her smile never faded away.

"She's at my place. I can go get her and bring her to the tree fort." Jack proposed with a tone sounding like he's very excited to reintroduce the cousins.

"Sounds great! Let me drop off my stuff and meet up with you guys," said Rapunzel.

"We can help you drop off your stuff and give you a ride," Hiccup said willingly. Rapunzel accepted his offer.

"Okay meet you guys a bit," Jack took out his car keys before saying, "See ya later."

When Jack was gone, Hiccup noticed Rapunzel still had a smile on her face, opposite expression of what Elsa had. This time no one was screaming at him.

"Hey Punzie, you're not freaked out over this?" Hiccup played with his thumbs, acting nervously.

"Hmm. Not at all. How about you two?" She responded.

"I don't believe in ghosts, but I do still believe in Anna," Merida admitted. "Me too!" Hiccup smiled.

"How about Jack, do you guys still believe in him?" Rapunzel picked her words wisely. Hiccup nodded.

"Merida?" She noticed Rapunzel looking at her longingly. The look she used to get when she was young. Rapunzel was like her older sister too. Always checking up on her and loving her just the way she was.

"Um, yeah I still believe in him," Merida hide away the fact she thought Jack was crazy at first until how she found out how reluctant he was to help out Anna. With a simply smile, Rapunzel took it as an agreement.

"Then we shouldn't wait another second," Rapunzel stated. "We have an operation to finish."

* * *

The three sat underneath a tree that was nearby the tree fort. Rapunzel was plugged into the zone, stuck inside the gaming realm. Merida was picking grass blades, cutting them into tiny pieces. Hiccup was relaxing on a makeshift hammock. While exploring around the old fort, he found a long struddy blanket where he managed to tie each ends onto two trees.

Jack finally arrived. He was walking alone. But, through Rapunzel's eyes, she noticed a little girl walking by his side. She gasped over the fact that Anna looked the same way she last saw her. Rapunzel looked around and saw her other friends not noticing Anna's presents. She concluded that they're not able to see her, either they don't really believed in her or she was chosen specifically.

"Hi guys, I brought Anna," Jack told them. Hiccup got up and met up with his friends. Merida quit what she was doing. Rapunzel was surprisingly almost done with the operation.

"Okay guys, we have one more Eevee evolution to get," She informed them. The top Pokemon trainer was moving her thumbs at top speed. Her thumbs danced around the control buttons.

Her friends, including Anna, huddled around, as they watched her play. Jack told the gang that Anna was filled in the news of how they're working together to grant her wish. Anna was pleased to hear that her friends are working together. Regardless of the wish or not, she was happy seeing them together again; just like the old days.

"Alright, got that special item, onto evolution this last eevee…" Rapunzel's eyes was glued onto her 3DS. Jack noticed the gaming case on the ground, he tilted his head to the side, reading the name of the game, "Pokemon X." They ran out of colors to name their games, he thought.

"Did you guys at least helped?" Jack asked Hiccup and Merida. They told him that they worked as the babysitters. In other words, they helped hatched all the Eevee eggs. When they were hatched, Rapunzel was the one who tried to evolve them. "That's good, I thought you two let her do all the work," He stated.

"What do you think we are, lazy hippos?" Merida scowled at Jack. He let out a chuckle, "Maybe…" breathed Jack, his voice had this charming tone that caused Merida to blush.

"Booya!" Rapunzel shouted at the top of her lungs. "I catch them all! Muhahaha..."

"Geez it's just a game," Hiccup didn't looked impressed. Rapunzel slowly turned her head around, strangely giving him a death stare. Sweat began to rain down Hiccup's back. "Just. A game?" She asked him.

"Punzie you know I was just kidding…" Hiccup held both of his hands in defense. "You better be." Rapunzel responded.

Rapunzel looked for Anna. She found her sitting by her side, without hesitating, she handed her the handheld console. Jack and the rest was shocked. "Wait you see her?" He asked Rapunzel. She nodded.

"Apparently so. Hello there baby cousin," Anna met her older cousin's face. She remembered her sweet smile and tender loving eyes.

"Um hello…" Anna was somewhat shy over the fact that someone else, besides Jack, could see her. Hiccup and Merida noticed that Rapunzel was able to talk to her.

"Go on, look at those beautiful Eevee evolutions," Rapunzel held the console for her, she swiped the button screen with her finger to show Anna the list of evolutions. Then she gave Anna the toy to play with.

Merida let out a yelp, jumping into Hiccup, hugging him tightly. Hiccup was gasping for air. She was frighten over the sight of a floating game console in midair. Jack reassured her to calm down, and it was nothing but Anna.

"Did it work?" Hiccup looked Jack for a moment. "Dunno…" Jack looked longingly at Anna, waiting if she was about to vanish. But nothing happened. He thought of something that he had been holding back for years. Years since he reunited with Anna. Was there any chance to ask for forgiveness over what he had done to her, Jack thought.

Jack saw Anna happily interact with Rapunzel, they giggled and talked here and there. He glanced over his shoulders and found his other friends smiling over the sight. But, he was assuming they were acting like that because for him and Rapunzel. Although the two were very close to Anna, what's the reason behind why they can't see her. Then Jack thought of how Elsa wasn't able to see her. Even though the sisters used to be close, there must had been another reason to how one of them are able to see, feel, talk, and hear Anna. As if she wasn't gone for all those years.

"I think it didn't go through," Jack announced. Hiccup and Merida looked at him. Rapunzel let out a sigh. Anna stopped playing for moment.

"Apparently Anna is still here," He concluded. "I guess this wasn't my wish," Anna stated. Rapunzel agreed. Jack informed Hiccup and Merida of what Anna just mentioned.

"Then we need to work harder and find another way to grant your wish," Hiccup declared. Everyone, except Jack, agreed.

He had a contemplating expression on his face. Debating whether to continue on helping out his old friend's wish in order to move on or be a selfish being and not let her go. Jack somewhat started to conclude that Anna was like a source of his happiness. The sensation he hungered for years. Without it, it would led him back to his old life of isolation and despair.

Jack shook the negative thoughts that toxicated his mind. He made a deal and he had to pay for it. Even though, the thought of forgiveness was closely to form into a mission than an idea.

When Jack's friends went on discussing among themselves, he sat down by Anna's side. "So why were you so into Eevee's back then?"

"They reminded me of us," Anna looked longingly at the little pixelated fictional creatures. "Each evolution kinda looked like us. Now I see that there's more of them, it's perfect! Each of them fit at least a personality of one of us." She went on explaining.

"Who's who?" Jack started pointing at each evolution. Anna went on explaining to him the best she could. "Well Rapunzel is like a Espeon, always happy whenever it's a sunny and made sure everyone was synchronized to their full potential…" She continued.

A Leafeon was like Kristoff, always willing to protect a love one in need and he was close to nature. Merida was a close to a Flareon, not because its fur matched her hair color, but, they both have guts. Willing to take on whatever got in their way. Hiccup was like an Umbreon, similar abilities like Rapunzel, friendship was like a treasure to them, they kept dearly it to their hearts. As for Hans, Anna stated he was like a Jolteon. He was agile; quick on his feet and mind. Full of energy.

"And you're sister?" Jack asked while absorbing all what Anna had said so far.

"My sister is this one," She pointed at a Glaceon. "because how beautiful it looked. And Elsa was always a beautiful sister to me. And it has this snow cloak ability in the game, it's like Elsa being one with Winter. She loved the winter season. I never knew why, but, when it snowed, her face always lightened up. And I never got tried of seeing her like that."

"Yeah me too," Jack whispered. Anna smiled at him. Even though, they were young at the time when they first met. Jack first met the Andersen sisters during the first snow day of a wintry season. After a couple of snowball fights, snowman building, and sipping down hot cocos, the rest was just history to them.

"I didn't forget about you," Anna pointed at an Vaporeon. "A vaporeon?" Jack quirked an eyebrow. Anna nodded. She explained how this one loves being in the water and this special ability to absorb water. Jack definitely had a special place in his heart that he enjoyed hanging out by water. It brought back happy memories he spent with his family when he used to be young. But it quickly reminded him of something else.

Jack looked at Anna for a moment. He heard his father's haunting voice, "Jack. Anna is…" Suddenly Jack snapped back to reality.

"Well what about this water absorb thing?" He asked Anna. "Well you used to absorb our happiness. Whenever you used to be down, the gang released their love for you and you simply just took in. Which quickly made you happier. Then it was the opposite, whenever we were sad, you tried your best to make us happy," Anna shot a smile that caused to Jack to understand what she meant. Jack tried to hold back the tears that formed at the corner of his eyes.

"Man you're really something," Jack chuckled while ruffling Anna's hair. "How about this one. Is this one you?" He pointed at the last evolution. It was an unusual looking one that had ribbons sprouting from its body. It had sky blue eyes that matched the Andersen sisters' eyes. Then there was that smile that nearly resembled Anna's. Despite the creature's abilities, it had this charm that would bring a smile on someone's face, similar to how Anna interacted.

"Maybe. What do you think?" Anna looked up Jack.

"I think it's you," Jack returned a brotherly smile. "I think both of you have this special ability that no one knows. Same goes for you. All I can say is that you're one special little kid."

* * *

**Short Commentary:**** Now we crashed into Rapunzel. I decided to give her a new look from the end of the film. Her new look will later on bring an important factor to the gang's relationship in the story. How change symbolized this significant part in their friendship. As for who's going to marry, you guys can guess who. It might be obvious, but, I'm opened to hear y'all different perspectives. Now the small gang are moving forward with finding Anna's dying wish, their first attempt wasn't a fail, but, a lesson. As Hiccup stated, they have to work harder to find it. The Eevee evolution thing took awhile to analysis and write about. But I'm kinda glad how it turned out. Whatcha think? **

**Updating Schedule: I used to at least post 2 chapters per weekend nights. (1 for Friday nights and 1 for Saturday nights) But this week I will update only tonight and this Saturday (7/5). More update news later on.**

**Writer's Notes:**** I would like to thank those who took a time to read my story (AGAIN). Thank you for following, reviewing, and your favorites. Once again, THANK YOU! And stay tuned. :D**


	10. I Want To Get Better

**WARNING: Rated = M. For some profanity and mentioning drugs and alcohol (Just to be safe) - Sorry for the long chapter.**

* * *

The sound of the running subway train faded away when Jack slowly climbed up the flight of stairs that led to the surface of New York City. The symphony of night was exciting and lively to the human ear, melodies and beats of incoming traffic and voices walking down the streets.

Jack's smartphone yelped a quick beep from the inside of his jacket's pocket. He reached inside and saw a text message on the screen.

"Hey, I'm at the corner of East 72nd and 5th Ave. Where are you?"

Jack pressed the call button on his phone and waited for the receiver to answer the other end. "Hey, I'm on my way. The 6 train was running slow tonight," He explained.

"It's cool, I'll wait for you. See you soon, babe," said a charming female voice.

"Do I need to stop and pick up something?" Jack asked her.

"Nope, I think Bradley has enough stuff for the party. Just bring your ass here," she giggled.

Jack chuckled, "Alright, I'm almost there." He hung up and put away his phone. Then picked up his feet, dashing down 5th Ave until he saw the numbers of street signs counting upwards.

"68...69...70…" He counted while fighting the chilly late November weather. Although, the season was changing and the cold never bothered him; it was the season that made Jack excited and free. But, he kept his level of happiness to a medium; happiness came with a price was a strange belief he followed.

He won't let his past toxicate his mind tonight. The aroma of liquor and cigarette smoke tickling his nose and waking up his senses, was something he prefered. Then the company of a gorgeous girl who grew to know and love would be nice too.

"72. Now where is she?" Jack came to halt at the end of the street, scanning for the young lady from the phone. They were both twenty-one; college students studying at different schools in the city, but, different social classes.

"Lourdes!" Jack shouted at the young woman that stood underneath a street lamp. Her olive skin glisten underneath the saffron light. She wore a white knitted beanie that hugged the top of her brown veil that fell gently behind her back and shoulders. A pair of almond size hazel eyes locked into Jack's sapphire eyes.

"Jack!" Lourdes formed a sweet smile while rushing towards him. Her arms locked around his neck as she pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. She felt a rush of cold tickling the skin of her silky edge of her mouth.

"Damn you're cold," she commented with her attractive raspy voice. "Have you been nipping people's noses lately?" Lourdes smirked.

"Just because my name is Jack and my last name is Frost, doesn't make me that myth that brings winter every year," Jack gazed passionately into Lourdes's eyes with a crooked smile.

"How's 'Old Man Winter'?" Lourdes chuckled. The sound of her laughter reminded Jack of an old friend. Her angelic voice matched peacefully with another voice he used to know. Beside the age difference of comparing a little girl to a young woman, they were both elegant and reserved at the same time.

Just comparing her voice to his old friend made him reminisced about the days he used to spent time with her. The days: in the meadows, running home from school, those late afternoons at her backyard; pushing the old rope swing while giving her baby sister as she reached for the sky.

"No way you're callin' me that," Jack responded with a frown.

"Quit frowning like a sad clown," Lourdes nuzzled her nose against his.

Jack laughed, "I will if you quit calling me these weird names."

"They're not weird, they're magical…" said Lourdes. "Like you," Jack grinned.

Lourdes's face turned red as her scarlet scarf. "If you say so," she said shyly, with a smile. Jack combed away a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. Their eyes left each others' gaze.

Even though they've known each other for a year, their opposite personalities matched them together like different ends of two magnetics. Since bumping into each other at a public library on a rainy weekend of May, they felt like their world slowed down for moment as they're naive eyes gazed warmingly at each other.

But, was love at first sight nothing except pure childish fantasy. Can that moment be true love? Jack pondered with that question since they met.

"C'mon we better get going before Bradley thinks that we ditched his party," Jack smiled, showing off his snowy white teeth. Lourdes chuckled while ruffling his hair, "For a dork who plays around with alcohol and cigarettes, you manage to have good hygiene." She commented.

"All just for you, my love," Jack replied in broken Spanish while softly tasting her lips again. "I see you've been practicing. But, you still have a long way to go," Lourdes stated while returning a kiss.

Without delaying another minute, the two young lovers dashed down a couple blocks until they arrived at an upper class neighborhood. It was decorated with luxurious townhouses and apartment buildings that reached to the sky. The streets was packed with vehicles where the one percent could afford more than one.

Lourdes scowled over the urbanscape. "Why didn't Bradley hosted the party at an old shipyard this time?"

"Didn't he say he's taking the opportunity to party at a new place cause' his parents wanted him to watch their apartment for the week?" Jack explained while searching for Bradley's place.

"I can tolerate Bradley, but, not the one percent. They're just cocky high-headed bastards." Lourdes said annoyingly. "They only think of their own kinds. Showering themselves with wealth. Spoiling every generation of their families. Not lifting a finger whenever they want something to be done or given."

Lourdes's family and her has a conflicting history with the rich. Short story, they treated her mother like a garbage since she was young. They ordered her mother around like a slave than a human, cleaning, helping, watching the rich like they were royals than commoners.

But, when it came to Jack and her, he hidden away his social status. He always had a bad gut feeling that might cause her to never accepted him as a friend, or even a lover. So he disguised himself as college student working nine to five at a coffee shop making ends meet, besides the fact, he has a vault; full of inheritance waiting for him to claim.

Jack's throat went dry over Lourdes's rant about the rich, he slowly swallowed his spit trying to hydrate this itchy throat. "But, they're not always evil. Some has good caring-hearts," Jack returned a contrasting opinion.

"Oh and you don't by chance know any?" Lourdes countered Jack's statement with sarcasm.

Jack bite his lip. "Used to," He replied back without saying another word. Lourdes looked at him with a bewildered stare. Just as she was about to ask him a question, Jack interrupted her, acknowledging that he found the place.

They walked into the entrance gate of an apartment building. Through the main double doors and pass the fancy main lobby, the two hopped inside an elevator. Jack pressed the button that led them to floor where the party would be held.

Bradley's parents owned the top floor of the building which was a modern-day loft that looked over the East River and Brooklyn. Jack didn't mind about his friend's financial background, he only care about how he presented himself in society. Bradley was a kind and goofy person who reminded him of another friend. He enjoyed telling jokes which made his friends; him and Lourdes, laugh and smile a lot.

The elevator came to stop and the double doors separated, revealing a spacious upscale living room with open glassed windows, showcasing a spectacular view. Music was rocking the interior, low lights illuminating the space while some laser lights dancing along to the tunes projecting from the DJ's sound equipments. The room was packed with other guests, igniting a party energy of laughter, dancing, and socializing.

A young man with dirty blonde hair and a messy bread walked up to Jack and Lourdes. With his arms wide open, each hand holding two opened cold bottles of beer. "Hey you finally made!" He handed him each a bottle. The couple took his generous offer.

"I see you went all out again, Bradley," Jack admired the atmosphere. The smoke from burnt joints danced around the ceiling. Bottles of bears and wine glasses clinking against each other. Laughter and chatter echoing beyond the room.

"Ain't nothing like NYC party without yo boy, Bradley hostin' this bitch," Bradley's smile stretched from ear to ear. "C'mon don't stand there, y'all go have some fun." He walked behind them, guiding them to the party zone.

After a hour or two, Jack was intoxicated with the mixed aromas of smoke, alcohol, and sweat. Despite the fact Jack was old enough to do these activities, he started at the age of eighteen. He started a few months right after his parents' death. Lourdes denied the joint that Bradley rolled up which he shared with Jack. She was busy watching over her _relaxed_ boyfriend, making sure he didn't pushed himself over his limit. The three musketeers, shared a Lazyboy leather couch, busy talking about whatever came out of their mouths. The boys' brains were buzzed with current events. Lourdes sipped through her can of beer while watching them debate over copyright issues in the media.

Their speeches were nothing but, broken sentences to slurs of gibberish. Lourdes placed her hand over her mouth, contenting her laughter while watching the boys acting like stoned-drunk old man at bar.

Suddenly, the sound of someone's phone ringing interrupted the three's funny episode. Jack jump up from his seat. He dug into his pant and pulled out his iPhone. On the screen, he read the caller ID, Auntie Rayna. The name quickly woke up his toxicated system back to reality for minute.

"I gotta answer this," He told his friends. Before leaving them, he grabbed his drink while heading out to the empty balcony.

Outside the bittercold night air, Jack tried to hide the fact that he's halfway wasted, before talking on the phone. He inhaled the chilly air, then exhaled slowly. After clearing his throat he answered the call.

"Hi Aunt Rayna…" Jack began to talk.

"Jackson! Sorry to bother you from studying, but, something came up sweetie," Rayna said worriedly at the other end.

"Oh no you didn't Auntie..." Jack lied underneath his tongue while looking over his shoulders. The party was still going on. Good thing the music was trapped inside, the soundscape of the city was only heard through the phone. "What's wrong," He asked calmly.

"It-It's your uncle…" Rayna was stuttering. "H-He's been shot."

"He's been what?" Jack's eyes widen. "What happened? Where are you?" He questioned her while a sharp pain pinched tightly inside his head.

"Your uncle has been shot by a robber down in Broadway. It's alright darling, he's in stable condition at the hospital," Rayna kept her voice softly in order to keep Jack calm.

"A robber? What hospital?" Jack sounded like a lost child, calling out his lost parents. "Presbyterian? Mount Sinai? What is it Auntie?" He began to breath heavily.

"Presbyterian, sweetie," Rayna informed him.

"Alright, I'm coming down there. I'll try to be there less than hour," Jack proposed.

"Jackson it's alright, you don't have to go all through that trouble, your uncle will be alright," Rayna reassured him.

"No Auntie don't say that, I'm on my way. I'll call you when I get there, hold on I'm coming," Jack quickly hung up. As he turned around to run back inside, Lourdes was standing behind with her arms crossed. She wasn't mad at all, but, looked deeply worried.

"Is everything alright?" She asked politely.

Jack was stuttering, "Y-Yeah. Everything good." Lourdes grabbed hold of his hands and looked at him in the eyes. "I just need to go somewhere important right now," He told her. His lips pressed against her cheeks, tingling her fair skin. "I'll come back as soon as I can." He released her hands.

But before going inside to look for Bradley, Lourdes let out a tiresome sigh, "Jackson when are you ever going to open up to me?" She asked bitterly with her eyes staring seriously at him.

Jack bite his lips, "I'm sorry, but, I can't stay here right now." He cupped her round face with both of his hands, leaned in closer to kiss her.

But Lourdes pulled away from him. Jack noticed the look in her eyes, he hoped that he didn't shattered something inside her. But, suddenly, Jack's body had the urge to cause him cough. It wasn't a normal cough, it was a forceful kind. Jack turned away from Lourdes, to protect her from whatever might come out his system. After a few uncontrollable coughs, Lourdes noticed a trail of red paint leaking down from Jack's nose.

"Jack! You have a nose bleed," Lourdes rushed over to his help, but, Jack backed away. "It's cool, I'll go find a bathroom."

After washing his face in nearby bathroom, Jack found Bradley and he asked him for car keys. Without saying that much, Bradley just handed him the keys. Jack told him he'll come back to pick up Lourdes and return his car. Bradley weakly waved goodbye to him as he descended down the elevator.

Without wasting another minute, Jack turned on the car and rushed to the Presbyterian hospital that was located all the way north of the city. When he reached to the parking lot of the facility he ran to the entrance, while calling back his aunt. Jack's aunt told him where she was located. Jack managed to find the right floor and room that she was staying in.

He found his aunt seating on a chair nearby North's bedside. Rayna got up from her chair, but, Jack told her to sit back down. She was glad to see him, but, noticed the distressed look on his face.

"He'll be fine Jackson. Some crazy hooligan came out of nowhere, running away with a woman's purse. North heard the victim screaming for bag. So you know how your uncle is. He won't let an innocent person be victimized." Rayna went on telling him.

"So he had to pull off a 'Superman' move at a stranger," Jack stated while looking down at North. He's big boned body slept peacefully on his hospital bed, decorated with medical instruments and equipments attached to his body. "Doesn't he know he's just a human?" Jack asked furiously.

"Unfortunately, no. He believes he's invisible and will do whatever it takes to put others' needs first before himself." Rayna placed her hand over her husband's. "You know there's always a reason to why certain things happen. We just have the choice to whether try to find out why it happened or move on with our lives and forget about it."

"That's nothing, but, pure useless fantasy," Jack stated bitterly, hiding the emotions of him not wanting to see another love one sleeping on a hospital bed. Seeing his beloved grandpa during the same day he lost a friend, was nothing but, confusion and heartache. The sudden events of losing two love ones was very overwhelming for him. Now seeing his uncle laying helplessly, caused those haunting memories to come back.

"Jack?" Rayna saw Jack heading back to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I need…" Jack paused for a moment, gripping on the doorknob tightly. "I need to go get some air…" Without saying another word, walked out the room.

Back inside his friend's car, Jack was driving over the Brooklyn Bridge, heading to Brooklyn. He drove to a park that looked over the Big Apple and the East river. Jack noticed he wasn't far from the bridge, without hesitating, he ran towards the architecture. He climbed up a flight of stairs that led to top.

The sound roaring passing vehicles echoed beyond the bridge. Jack followed the walkway that led pedestrians to stroll down the place. Instead following the trail, he climbed a ladder that led him to the top of structure. He was literally standing at the very top of one of the main towers that held up the platform.

He looked down below and the city behind him, at the top of his lungs, he screamed at the sky, "I want to get better!"

* * *

Jack woke up from dream that took him back four years ago; when he was young and reckless. When he heard his phone ringing from the floor, he picked it up and saw a text message.

"Rise and shine! Day one of your training - Tooth"

Jack let out an annoyed groan while removing the covers. He sat up on the couch, staring down at his barefeet. Then checked on Anna who was a sound of sleep. He walked over and gently stroke her silky hair, "I'll be gone for the whole day, I'll be home from work before dinner. Try not to get into trouble while I'm gone."

He spread the blanket on her bed, to covered her little body; making sure she slept peacefully, before getting ready.

With his dress shirt and slacks on, he carried his blazer downstairs to the kitchen. Jack placed it over a chair while fixing his tie as he walked up to the cupboard, taking out a cup. Then grabbed a jar of orange juice, pouring himself a glass. While halfway chugging it down, he heard the sound of heavy books dropping. Jack quickly turned around and saw a young lady in her early twenties smiling awkwardly at him.

"Sorry...I mean. Morning!" She had a similar grin that Jack had.

"Morning. Last minute studying?" Jack pointed the stack of textbooks on the kitchen counter.

The girl nodded. She reached for a stool to sit on. Jack watched her take out a thin laptop from underneath the pile of books and turned it on. Without wasting more time, she plugged herself into studying mode. Jack saw several books opened to chapters discussing about medical terms, diagrams and illustrations of the human body.

"So how's school?" Jack asked her with great interest.

Sophia let out annoyed grunt, "Mind-blowing. More like a super head-rush of information slamming at your face at every lecture. But, I do enjoy the labs, they're fun." She explained. "I dunno how mom survived med-school."

"A lot of energy drinks, all-nighters, and napping during lectures." Jack smirked over his foolish remark, which had a hint of truth.

"Don't tell you've done that," Sophia looked up at her older brother.

Jack chuckled, "Just eighty-five percent of it. But, I don't recommend it if you never tried it in high school."

"You've done it in high school too?" Sophia raised an eyebrow.

Jack nodded. "If you want to try it, try it earlier in college, not later on. But, just take it easy kiddo." He sipped his orange juice.

"Easy for you to say, Mom and Dad, were proud of you for getting accepted to a top business school in New York. And graduating early while being placed at the top ten of your class…" As Sophia went on recalling the achievements Jack accomplished solely without his parents. He absorbed the caring comments his sister stated. Even though he was reckless minded student who was under the influence, he managed to gain an education.

"They've been proud of me all this time?" Jack murmured.

Sophia overheard him, "Yeah, Mama and Papa never stopped being so proud of us." She let out a soft chuckle, "There was one time, during a football match, I scored a goal and Dad jumped out of his seat and cheered like there was no tomorrow. 'Go Sophia! Freeze the house down!'"

Jack let out a shy chuckle, "I guess he was very proud of you."

"Yeah! but, urgh...That cheer was so cheesy. Did you experienced random jokes relating to ice and snow because of our last name?" Sophia grunted.

Jack thought back of the moments where strangers, classmates, even his old girlfriend made jokes connecting to his last name. "Yeah I was once called 'Frosty the Snowman' and some times called 'Old Man Winters'" He admitted.

"That's a good one," Sophia chuckled. "And 'Old Man Winters' sounds fitting for grandpa."

"Yeah," Jack bite his lip when heard Sophia mentioning about their late grandfather, one of the former CEO's of the family company.

"But I had a few. Some dudes at high school used to call me 'Emma Frost.' But I liked being called 'Killer Froze' in the football field."

"That sounds cool," Jack commented while checking his watch. "Love to talk more with you kiddo, but, I have my first day at bootcamp." He slipped on his blazer before leaving.

Sophia hopped off her chair and took Jack's arm. He paused for a moment. "Hey are you free later? Maybe we can go grab some ice cream, like the good old days." She asked him with this look in her eyes which Jack used to remember. A hint joy but, a sense of wanting; the wanting to reconnect with a love one.

Although, they only bumped into each other the afternoon he came back from hanging out with Hiccup, Sophia wasn't raging with hate and anger inside, instead, she ended up tackling Jack to ground, hugging him so tightly until Robert and Sasha suggested that she let go before her brother turned blue. She didn't treat him like a criminal. Either she hide away anything about the tragedy that happened to her brother years ago or had no clue of it because she was too young to understand at the time.

"Sure thing kiddo, I'll definitely come home right after work," Jack ruffled his little sister's auburn-brown hair. He looked down at her face, and realized how she was a split image of their mother. Before leaving, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Jack made it in time before his father's old business team arrived at the office. He managed to pick up some breakfast at local cafe before arriving. When approaching to the front desk; where the team shared the same secretaries and personal assistants, he greeted them kindly with cool army salute. Emily swoon a for bit, Geo returned a salute with a smirk.

Tooth texted Jack to meet them at the conference room. When Jack opened one of the double doors, he didn't know he'll have some company while waiting for his mentors.

Jack removed his messenger bag and placing his coffee cup on top of a large oval teak table. He softly cleared his throat before speaking, "Um good morning."

His voice startled a woman who accidently dropped several stack of papers. Jack rushed over to help her. He closely studied the way she was dressed in a teal blouse and neatly iron pressed dark pencil skirt. Her platinum blonde hair was tied into a bun, combed nicely to showcase a professional look.

"Sorry for startling you," Jack apologized while picking up the papers.

"Oh no, that's alright…" The young woman was suddenly speechless over Jack's presents. Even though, his silk black tie was quite loose, he looked sharp in royal blue dress shirt and dark gray slacks. He wasn't wearing his matching blazer, he prefered to work with his sleeves rolled up. A small tattoo on each of his wrist caught Elsa's attention.

"Hi Elsa," Jack grinned kindly. Elsa looked up.

"Morning Mr. Frost. But you should address me by, Ms. Andersen." She corrected him.

"You sure? You're welcome to call me…"

"Sorry sir, but, company rules that we must address co-workers by their last name with great respect." Jack was shocked to hear how formal Elsa talked. Although her raspy voice had a hint of harmony and grace, there was a sense of authority between her teeth, which was quite attractive.

"You're right. Please accept my apologies for offending you. Thank you for informing me," Jack placed a hand over his heart while bowing his head in respect.

It was something Tooth taught him when he was boy. Those dreadful days where Tooth taught him southeastern material arts in the mornings. Apparently Jack parents approved Tooth's idea of showing some kind of self-discipline and respect for the boy.

Elsa turned red as a firetruck, she was shocked to see a charming gentleman in front of her. Even if he looked kindly, she knew how Jack used to act when they were small. A reckless prankster who enjoyed joking around. Fun was always in his mind. But, Elsa admitted how Jack can also be kind-heart and was stubborn to point he made sure the people he cared about was alright.

"You're welcome Mr. Frost. Please make yourself at home while you wait for Mrs. Hawkins and the rest to arrive," Elsa proposed kindly.

"With pleasure," breathed Jack. Elsa blushed while her heart suddenly skipped a beat. She had lovestruck crooked smile on her face. But, that smile turned to a frown when she noticed Jack planting his feet on top of table with his hands behind his head. He took the statement literally, she reflected.

When she was about to lecture him over his posture and attitude, the double doors swung open and a big-boned man in a gray suit with a green tie walked inside. It was Fergus with Sandy and Tooth behind him. Sandy was the first to see Jack relaxing on his leather office chair, the way he sat didn't bother the small man. He just waved hello to him.

But, that was a different case through Tooth's eyes, "Jackson!" She shouted at him, looking so surprised.

"Morning Professor Hawkins" Jack smiled cheerfully.

"That's no way a future CEO presents himself," She firmly acknowledged. "Now remove your feet from the table, this is not your home. Well, we would like you to think of this place as a home. But, treat this company with respect." She tried to deliver a thoughtful statement.

"Crystal! General Hawkins" Jack stood up from his chair giving Tooth a salute. Everyone, including Elsa who was trying to contain her laughter, snorted a chuckle.

Tooth sighed, "Good thing my husband warned me about this side of him." Without any delay, she clapped her hands, "Alright let's get down to business…"

"To defeat the Huns?" Fergus randomly sung. Everyone in the room snorted another chuckle.

Tooth rolled her eyes. "Jackson make yourself comfortable because were going to teach all you need to become a CEO and prepare you for your exam."

"Yay...I'm gonna be a mighty CEO," Jack rolled his eyes, with a sarcastic tone. Sandy and Fergus couldn't contain their laughters. Tooth was starting to get annoyed, good thing, Elsa was by her side, ready to help her whenever she needed backup.

"Shall I hand out the packets that listed all the important duties of a CEO and the company's policies and business models?" Elsa asked Tooth in order to make sure her boss was in the right mindset to lecture a foolish young man.

Tooth nodded. "Please Elsa, save me from these buffoons," Elsa saw her boss smiling at her. She nodded and went on heading out the packets. Jack overheard his mentor calling Elsa by her first name instead of her last name. Elsa was still a sneaky little liar who could manipulate anyone's mind, Jack reflect.

"Same old Ice Queen," Jack whispered. When Elsa came by and placed a packet in front of him, he replied back, "Thank you Queen Elsa," he showed off his signature grin at her. Elsa blushed. It's been years since she was called by one of her childhood nicknames.

"Jackson, quit talking to my assistant at this moment. You two can finish your tea party later." Tooth began pacing around the room as she went on lecturing.

"I prefer beer and burgers, but, if Elsa is a classy lady then sure why not," Jack told himself inside.

Jack sat by the side of the table with his back behind high scale windows. Fergus and Sandy sat across from him. While Elsa sat where Tooth laid out her belongs, she was busy monitoring and running the various presentations her boss wanted to show through a company laptop which connected to a projector from the ceiling, projecting a boring slideshow.

While listening to Tooth's lectures, Jack was sketching on his sketchbook. He managed to multitask by turning the pages in his packet, showing that he's paying attention. But most of the time, he was sketching cartoon versions of his mentors. While sketching a quick drawing of Elsa whenever he had the chance.

"Jack, I hope you're writing down notes," Tooth had one hand on her hips while glaring at him.

Jack had a goofy grin on his face, "Sure I am. Now about meetings with clients and future partnerships. Will they be done digitally like video chat or do we still undergo the old school way; business trips?" He made up while hiding the fact that he wasn't completely paying attention.

"Well both, it depends on the type of meeting and how important it. But, you're jumping ahead. So hold on for a moment." Tooth happily stated while going back to her discussion on planning.

Jack looked up and saw Elsa busy watching the presentation. He didn't realized that Fergus saw him drooling over Elsa. The grown man nudged Sandy to gain his attention and whispered Jack's name into his ear. Sandy saw Jack passionately staring at Elsa for some time. The two quickly snickered like immature school boys.

"Is there something you two want to share?" Tooth paused and glared at Fergus and Sandy. The two shook their heads, feeling intimidated.

When Tooth went back to talking, Jack went back to sketching more drawings of Elsa. He played around with different angles and picked out what parts of her angelic face to draw. Jack grew fond of drawing her crystal blue eyes. Then focused on sketching a side profile of her serious stature.

Can she ever shed a smile at least? He wondered. _Does she still has that classic smile I used to remember?_

After a few pencil strokes, Jack had to glance up to capture more of her features, little that he knew, Elsa was looking back him which caused him to blush. He was shocked that she was looking at his direction. She had that graceful reserved expression that caused his heart to start beating rapidly, in order to calm himself down, he simply went back to drawing.

Elsa just smile over how adorable Jack looked whenever he acted awkwardly or uncomfortable.

* * *

The clock struck noon when Tooth ended her lecture. After stating that she'll continue with the second part right after lunch. Without hearing more, Jack ran out of the conference office and headed outside to the nearest street that had small cafes and restaurants.

Jack grabbed a sandwich and an energy drink at local cafe. He sat underneath a table with an solar umbrella; shielding him from the sun's harmful rays, outside the company's opened patio. Then a long shadows stood over him while he was busy eating. Jack looked up from his aviator glasses and saw a tall thin man in a black suit with fine lines of silver tracing down his clothes.

Jack swallowed the piece of sandwich inside his mouth before speaking, "Mr. Pitchnier?"

"Good afternoon Jackson, how's your first day going?" Pitch smirked.

"The training is alright. Hope you're not mad over the situation, sir," said Jack kindly trying not to offend the current CEO.

"Oh not at all. I knew one day this would happen. The board only titled me as a temporary CEO," said Pitch like it was no big deal.

"The board knew about my father's will?" Jack looked surprised while starting at the man towering over him.

"May I?" Pitch gestured, indicating if he could sit down.

"Oh yes of course," Jack let him sit across from him.

"Yes the board knew about your father's will. While he was the descendent of the founder of this company, they tried their best to fulfill his wishes. It's their way of offering their great respects for him and his family." Pitch showed a charming smile with a hint of trouble.

"O-oh that's good to hear," Jack nearly stuttered for a moment.

"Well I'm very pleased to hear you finally came home," Pitch's smile never faded away.

"Well dunno if I'm going to stay here. Well permanently wise." Jack confessed.

"Why do you say that?" Pitch raised an eyebrow.

"Dunno if I fit the board's standards of being a CEO. I hardly had any experience of running a business or lead a team or even a company." Jack said it without an sense of confidence.

Although Pitch had a kind-hearted expression, acting like a caring person towards his late friend's son, there was this hint of anger and jealousy growing inside his eyes. He was hoping the board won't go through their decision on replacing him. Jack's father was his rival after all.

"Nonsense. You can't say that unless you've had tried. Who knows? You might have your family's talent." Pitch chuckled.

"That would be?" Jack looked up at him.

"Running an empire that's what!" Pitch gave a gesture with his arms opens wide.

"Why does everyone thinks Frost Enterprise is an empire?" Jack pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well son, apparently it is. Do you know how many branches this company has, globally? How many other corporations do you know are voted to be today's best high-tech forward companies? How about this..."

"Mr. Pitchnier, I think I get the idea." Jack chuckled nervously.

"Very good. Now I better get back to work. And you better go back to training," Pitch got up from his seat. "It was a pleasure talking to you. Let me get one of my secretaries to make room for a lunch meeting with you in a few days."

"With me?" Jack looked surprised.

"Of course. I'm a generous man. I would love to show you how to run an empire," Pitch smirked. "What do you say?" He offered a handshake.

Jack put aside all the comments he made about Pitch being secretly evil for a moment. Even though there's remaining pieces of Pitch which Jack remembered from his past. The man who stood strongly in front of him was once a man who preferred leaving in the shadows. Only appeared when conflict occurred.

Jack got up and shook Pitch's hand, "Yeah that would sound nice. Thank you Mr. Pitchnier."

"Please Jackson, call me uncle Kozmotis. We're family," Pitch showed off a sincere smile.

"Right. Thank you," Jack offered a smile. Pitch smiled back. "I wish you the best of luck my boy."

Jack nodded. He watched the tall slim man in black follow the river of employees returning from lunch time, going back to either their cubic cages or lonely spacious offices.

"Best of luck my boy," Jack recited the last few words Pitch said to him. "Some things never changed." He lean against his chair and stared the umbrella. A memory slowly came back to haunt him.

Jack was only twelve at the time before being sent to live his uncle North in New York. A year after Anna's death, Jack assumed his parents wanted to get rid of him because of his crime. But, no one proposed that idea, little Jack was falsely informed about the proposal by no other than Pitch.

One afternoon Pitch stopped by the Frost manor to discuss something with Jack's father. Pitch found Jack sadly sitting alone in the family living room. He was busy sketching on his sketchbook.

"Hello Jackson," Pitch said kindly. "What are you drawing this time my little Da Vinci?" A smile on his pale skin stretched ear to ear.

"Hi Mr. Pitchnier. I'm just drawing superheroes that's all."

"Then why the long face my boy?" Pitch sat on the recliner across from where Jack sat.

"It's nothing. Really," Jack never removed his eyes from his sketchbook.

"Oh come on Jackson, you can tell me anything. We're like family. Tell uncle Kozmotis what's wrong?"

Little Jack sighed, "Is my parents mad of me because of what I've done?" The boy's eyes had baby teardrops forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Oh no my boy. Your parents are just..." Pitch started to carefully pick the right words for a young child to understand.

"They're disappointed at me, aren't they?" Jack stopped drawing for a moment.

"No my boy it's just your parents are going through some tough times right now. You know what you've had done was just an accident right?" Pitch lend over his chair, placing his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack, remember this: there's always a reason to everything."

"My parents has a reason why they're acting so sad right?" Jack started to form his hands into fists. Pitch nodded. "It's because of me!" Jack stood up from his chair, dropping his pencil and sketchbook.

"Jackson!" Pitch tried to calm the little boy down.

"If my parents don't want to love me anymore, than I should run away!" Jack shouted.

"Jack, don't think like that," Even though Pitch had a serious look on his face, little that Jack knew, a small curved line could be seen at the end of Pitch's mouth. He like the idea of Jack leaving.

"No I want too! Even if my parents sent me away, I will take it." Jack's voice sounded rough, then slowly went softly. "I'll do whatever makes them happy..."

Jack snapped back to reality when he received a text from Bunny. He was making sure if Jack was still alive from his crazy wife and her insane lectures. Bunny's text caused Jack to whip a quick grin on his face after his sudden flashback that reminded him of what caused him to think of leaving his family.

"Good to hear you're still in one piece. Now go on and finish your training. Good luck!" Bunny stated. Jack obeyed his statement.

When he was ready to go back to learning, Jack quickly ran for the nearest elevator that still had its doors opened. He shouted kindly for someone to hold it for him, hoping if there's at least someone inside. With a touch of luck, there was someone inside, and it surprised Jack for moment.

Elsa was holding the door for her future boss. Although in the back of her mind, she's just preparing herself of what might happen for the company, either she's getting a new boss or not. All that mattered to her was that if she'll manage to keep her second job. Her parents gave her a limit to only have two jobs, nothing more.

"Oh thank you. You're a life saver. I thought those doors were gonna slice me in half," Jack chuckled while rubbing the back of neck. The two stood side by side, backs pinned to the wall.

Elsa nodded. "You're welcome sir, are you going to the conference room upstairs?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, I gotta head back to the conference room. More training to do," Jack explained.

Elsa said nothing. She went and pressed the button that led up to the last floor of the main building. In seconds, the double doors closed and with a small thump, the elevator started to fly upward.

Jack's eyes moved to the corner, getting a good view of the young woman standing by his side. He observed her like an artist studying the appearance of a model in a figure drawing class. Without any newsprint paper and charcoal pencils with him, Jack rather used his eyes to act like a camera, hoping he could later on recapture this moment on paper.

Although the two hasn't said a word since passing a few floors and no one yet came inside, Jack was itching to at least have a friendly conversation; maybe have those talks they used to have as kids, but, that's pushing it. He doesn't want to see her like the way she looked the other way. In a trance with pain in her heart and sadness in her eyes.

Why was it so hard to talk to an old friend, Jack wondered. Even though, Elsa looked like a elegant goddess in business attire; arms hugging a small stack of folders, her platinum blonde hair neatly tied back to bun, and her face was the centerpiece of the artwork. Her reserved face was visually painted with care.

The first thing Jack would caught his eyes are her eyes. Then the light freckles that decorated above her nose was his little guilty pleasure. That was one of the few littlest things Jack adored about her physical beauty. Her inner beauty was another level of affection which Jack has yet to admire.

"So what do you think about the weather?" Jack broke the silence with a raspy voice.

"Beautiful as always," Elsa replied sweetly, but, didn't want to look at him.

"It's been awhile since I last felt the summer breeze coming from fjord. They always tickled your face while you bathed underneath the sun." Jack smiled.

"Well yes, but, Arendelle can be boring some times. It has always been a sleepy town by the water. Not like New York," stated Elsa.

"Yeah, but, sometimes I prefer a quiet town or the countryside over the city. It can be daunting, annoying, and full of endless temptations which you don't know if it was right or wrong to do. A town like Arendelle is a nice place to settle down or relax for a moment or two, admiring the beauty it has to offer," Jack observed.

Despite the colorful vocabulary and poetry Jack was reciting was elegant through Elsa's ears, the only thing that was buzzing her mind was why Jack never came back home.

"You make Arendelle sound more beautiful than it looks," Elsa finally looked at Jack.

"Well it has beautiful people," Jack gave her a smile while he met her eyes with his. Elsa redden.

After their brief conversation, silence filled up the space again. Not until Jack cleared his throat again and began to open his mouth. "Um, Elsa…"

Elsa looked to her side, "Yes?"

Jack bite his lip, he was contemplating whether to bring up what happened the other day. Should he even mention that him and their old friends are actually working together to grant Anna's wish? Is it selfish of him to tell her that Rapunzel could see Anna except her? But, he need to apologized at least, he reflected.

"I want to apologize about what happened the other day. You know what Hiccup mentioned. About you know who…" Jack this time avoid eye contact. He bow his head down, staring at his feet.

Elsa didn't responded back for awhile, she kept quiet for almost a minute or two. The silence and no responded by her caused Jack to tense up. The level of regret and guilt slowly started to build up again inside his system.

"Why does she looks like a walking book of Fyodor Dostoyevsky? Loving her is a crime. While her attitudes of ignoring me, is my punishment." He thought inside.

"Um, also. I-I would like to apologize about…" Jack stuttered.

Elsa bite her lips, she had the sudden urge to released her bottled up emotions. As much as she was glad to see an old friend, the past was slowly haunting her, likely eating her up to the point she can't hide away the questions and needed emotions to be heard and released.

"Apologize about what Jack?" Elsa shouted instead of asking politely, which shuttled Jack for a moment. He glanced up and stared at her with confusion. Teardrops started to form inside her eyes.

"El-Elsa, I-I want to…" Jack was tongue tied. _What's wrong with you, just tell her already. Apologize of what you've done!_

Elsa narrowed her eyebrows, looking a bit more serious than ever, "Whatever you're doing _here_, it's never going to help fix what happened from the past. _Our_ past." She avowed while wiping a teardrop from the corner of her eye. "So please, do what's needed to be done for _your_ family and forget about the rest."

Just as Jack was about to reply back, the elevator doors slowly opened. It wasn't the two's floor, but, someone wanted to ride on the same cart that they were in. A small man with sunburst yellow hair emerged inside. He waved hello to the two.

"Hello Mr. Knight," Elsa said politely.

"Hey Sandy, going up to same floor?" Jack asked him. The small man nodded. He happily filled up the space where Jack and Elsa stood. He looked comfy, standing between them.

Sandy looked at them, turning his head side to side. He was guessing if he interrupted something. Jack saw the little man's guilty expression, he shook his head, telling Sandy that he didn't do anything wrong.

The ride came to close when the three made it to the very top floor. Elsa was eager to be the first one to get out. Jack was second, while Sandy took his sweet time, the little man didn't want to go back to the conference room as much as Jack didn't want to.

When Elsa was heading back to her own workspace, Jack gently grabbed her wrist. "Elsa, can I have word with you?"

Even though, there wasn't that much people at work, Geo and Emily was eavesdropping from their seats behind the front desk. Tooth and Fergus was nowhere to be found.

"I'm sorry Mr. Frost, but I have no time to chat. I have a lot of work to do," Elsa used her hand to remove Jack's grip.

Jack clenched his teeth. "Can you for once talk like a normal human being? You sound like a robot for goodness sake! Please call me Jack like when were kids," He placed his hand over his heart, begging for her to listen to him.

"I'm sorry sir, if I don't fit to your liking, but, I can't disobey orders. Now, excuse me, I have work to do." Elsa implied with a serious tone.

"Elsa please if I can help..."

Elsa was beginning to feel flustered, "No, you may not. I-I need to go." She walked away, leaving Jack alone and confused. As she passed by the front desk, Emily and Geo quickly went back to work, hiding the fact they were busy watching a scene that came from a soap opera, even though they don't know what's going on.

Jack rushed over and this time grabbed Elsa's hand. Elsa gasped when she felt a cold sensation from the palm of her hand. She spinned around and stared at Jack with a confused and panic looked.

"What is it now!"

Jack held Elsa's hand tightly, the cold touch slowly turned to warmth. "Elsa, please, don't go…"

With that desperate look on Jack's face, Elsa had a sudden flashback. It was a rainy afternoon where Elsa was busy holding onto her yellow umbrella. Twelve year old Jack was standing in front of her. She noticed teardrops forming at the corner of his eyes. Without holding back, she walked over and gently wiped away the teardrops from his eyes.

"Jack what's wrong?" She asked softly.

"I-I'm. I'm moving away, Elsa," Jack clench his teeth, trying stay strong. But, the burst of emotions was taking over him.

"Moving down the street or a different neighborhood?" Elsa sounded so innocent.

"No I'm moving to America. My parents are sending me to leave with my uncle." Jack explained.

"Just you?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. Jack nodded. "Then let me come with you! Going by yourself to a new place can be scary. You need a buddy to keep you company." She smiled.

"I like that idea," Jack said sincerely. But then Jack realized something. He stiffened up and looked away. "But..."

Elsa rolled her eyes. She went over place a hand on his shoulder. But, Jack moved away. "But, Elsa you can't."

"Why not?" Elsa walked a bit closer to Jack.

"Y-you. You just can't."

Elsa's smile dropped. She tried not to get too emotional. The young twelve year old stood her ground, "No I need to go with you! We're Legendary Guardians. We help each other, we stick together." She placed her hand over her heart.

Jack couldn't stand another minute hearing his best friend comforting him. It made it more difficult for him to tell her that he'll never come back. Without thinking, Jack began to run away. Elsa watched him go, suddenly, shocked. She picked up her feet and chased him down under the pouring rain.

Elsa managed to keep up, but, she didn't watch where she was going. Her small shoe tripped over rock that caused her to fall onto the ground. She laid on stomach, touching the wet concrete ground. But, Elsa quickly sat up and noticed she scraped her knee. A deep thin red line tattooed her skin. It was slowly bleeding. The cut didn't bother her. Chasing after Jack was her priority. But, she couldn't move.

In the distance, she saw a young boy running in rain, fading away. Elsa didn't know if there's a hole in her umbrella or not, but, her face was wet with droplets. Regardless if it's own tears or the rain, sadness was filling up her little body. All she could do was shout, "Jack, please! Don't go!"

Elsa suddenly woke up when she heard Jack's voice guiding her back to reality. "Elsa please, tell me what's wrong? Can you give me a chance to fix it."

Elsa fought the tears that came back. "...Fix it?" She said weakly.

Jack saw Elsa's hurt face. It was too much for her to hold. She turned around and rushed away. Jack had a heartbroken expression on his face.

"...What happened to us thirteen years ago?!" He shouted.

The atmosphere inside the lobby was uneasy because of the two. Which caused Geo and Emily to be distracted from their work. Geo was quickly munching on some M&amp;M's. She passed the bag along to Emily. Their eyes was glued at the two arguing couple.

"What happened back then?!" Elsa shouted back. "_This_ is what happened!"

Just as Elsa was about to say more, Tooth ran out of her office. "What's going on here?" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

The room grew silent. Elsa bite her lips, but, when she was about to answer her boss, Jack cut her off. "Nothing. I was debating with Ms. Andersen."

Elsa's eyes widen. He finally said my last name, she reflected. Tooth raised an eyebrow, "A debate about what?"

Jack started walking to the conference room, he stopped when he stood over Tooth, "Who would win a fight? Batman or Superman." He grinned at her.

Tooth rolled her eyes. "You got to be kidding me Jackson," She placed her hands on her hips.

"No I'm dead serious. Just a little childish debate," breathed Jack while looking over shoulders. Elsa was avoiding their eye contacts.

"Fine, end this nonsense and lets get back to work." Tooth let Jack walk inside the room before shutting the doors.

Elsa's knees were beginning to feel weak. Emily stood up from her chair and asked if she was alright. Elsa nodded. Without wasting more time, she ran to her workspace, not to work, but, think over what just happened.

"Why can't you just opened up to him?" She whispered.

* * *

During the remaining of day, Jack was slouching on his chair like a drunk, starring and blocking out the voices of his mentors. His eyes were wide awake, but, his mind was far away. He was still thinking over what just happened.

"Right now, I want to go home," Jack whispered. "But, where is it?"

He glanced over whatever the three adults was teaching him. "Diagrams, pie charts, more graphs, more statistics, blah blah," Jack said inside.

"Why didn't I. Why is it so hard to open up to her?" He whispered.

When his first training day was over, he quickly picked up his things and ran out of the conference room like a school boy hurrying home to catch his afternoon cartoons. In the lobby he wave goodbye to Emily and Geo. But, Elsa was nowhere to be found. Emily told him that Elsa left early to go to her second job. The information cast a frown on Jack's face, he was hoping to apologize for his carelessness and at least give her a ride home.

* * *

As Jack's car parked at the driveway of the manor, he gather his belongs before heading inside. He noticed that the Bergmans weren't home, because Robert's car wasn't parked in the front or near the garaged. Jack assumed the couple went on a date or went to do some errands.

Jack went inside the house, letting out a big agonizing sigh. He loosen his tie and started heading up to his room. Just as he was about to climb up the stairs, Sophia came from the parlor with her hands over her hips with strong angry look on her face.

"You seriously have some explaining to do." She demanded.

* * *

**Short Commentary:**** First day at "CEO Bootcamp" was something for Jack. He tried to be good camper but ended up making things worst with his old best friend. As for the dream that Jack had, took us a few years back in his reckless years. And yeah he had a girlfriend back then. (Lourdes, Bradley, and Rayna are my OCs). Now you know what led up to Jack's illness, he treated his body and mind really badly. We saw more relationship development from Pitch with Jack and Jack with Elsa. We'll see more of this interaction later on. **

**Updating Schedule: I used to at least post 2 chapters per weekend nights. (1 for Friday nights and 1 for Saturday nights) But next week I won't be able to update because I have other projects that are due. Hope you all understand. I'll update as soon as I can, I'm aiming for 7/18 at least.**

**Writer's Notes:**** I would like to thank those who took a time to read my story (AGAIN). Thank you for following, reviewing, and your favorites. Once again, THANK YOU! And stay tuned. :D P.S. Don't hesitate to share this with others. Sharing is caring!**


	11. Sleepy Town Blues

**Miss me? I did!**

* * *

When it came to morning walks, it was Jack's antidote to relax his reckless and over stressed mind. A camera hung around Jack's neck like a heavy necklace while strolling around the landscape outside of Arendelle. Photography was a way to distract himself from anything that recently happened to him. Jack followed a hiking trail from a park that looked over the fjord. He fixed the strap of his sling camera bag before climbing up the wide dirt road. There was a few residents for a quiet stroll or hike as well.

The trail wrapped around a steep hill that led to a route that climbed up to a mountain. Along the way Jack took the time to admire scenery. From the soft grassy meadows to towering tree tops, small amount of sunlight peaked through the canopies, illuminating his face.

He wore his favorite blue hoodie, the hood covering his head because of the remaining storm clouds from last night's storm, kept pouring rain on a isolated rainy day. It didn't bothered Jack at all, he enjoyed the touch and taste of fresh raindrops.

Although he came here for some peace and quiet, the talk he had with his sister last night was still buzzing around in his mind.

* * *

When Jack arrived home from his first day from training to become the new hire to the corporate throne of Frost Enterprise, Sophia ran after him, wanting to discussing something that sounded quite important.

"You seriously have some explaining to do," she said while having both hands on her hips.

"That's I'm late for our ice cream party?" Jack asked her.

"Don't play jokes with me Jack?" Sophia pointed at him like a lawyer who was about to scream out objection.

"When did I ever played jokes on you?" Jack held up his hands for defense.

"Since we were kids, but, this was by far the craziest idea you've gotta yourself into," Sophia acknowledged.

"I just got home baby sis, what's going on? Are you suffering a studying-hangover?" Jack walked up to Sophia, placing his hand on her forehead, checking if her temperature was alright or not.

Sophia removed his hand and backed away, "No I'm not suffering from anything. But you were! Why didn't you tell me you were ill? And. And why is our old friend still around? I-I thought she was gone…"

Jack saw the sudden teardrops forming at the corner of Sophia's eyes. "C'mon lets go to the patio, I'll whip up some chocolate milkshakes while we talk." He didn't sound surprised, sooner or later he had to make some closure.

"Alright, but, let me go get Anna. She's part of this discussion too." Sophia managed to hold back her tears. Just like the way Jack stood his ground while facing his problems head on.

Jack nodded. Sophia went to look for Anna while Jack went into the kitchen to start blending their drinks. After a moment, Jack met up with the girls on the backyard patio that looked over a grand view of the sun. It was setting behind the mountain ranges that looked over the town and fjord. He set down a small tray that carried three tall orders of chocolate-mocha milkshakes.

"Ladies. Here's your order of the world finest shakes. That will be twenty-five bucks each," Jack grinned while offering it to them like a fancy butler.

"Very funny Jack," Anna wrapped the glass around with her hands as her lips was eager to sip the sweet nectar. The taste caused her to smile ear to ear.

"Making this won't get you out of trouble," Sophia took a sip. Suddenly, her eyes widen. "Oh my god! This taste so good!"

Anna and Jack chuckled. "How do you know how to make theses?" Asked Sophia.

"I used to work at a small coffee shop in college," Jack stated.

"Oh. How was living in New York?" Sophia asked softly, a bit shy to ask her brother's past.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck while staring at the mixed-colored sky. "A roller coaster ride."

"But was it a fun one?"

"I had some ups and downs. But it was pretty life changing." Jack commented.

Sophia nodded. "I guess reuniting with Anna was one of the 'ups' right?" She glanced over to her side, smiling down at little Anna. Anna smiled back.

Jack stared at Anna for moment. Although his life was a total mess, he nearly believed Anna was nothing but pure hallucination that was a result from undergoing a few years of being ill from lung cancer and the traumas he experienced when he was young. But, that wasn't the case anymore. There was a reason why Anna came back, and that reason was waiting to be discovered.

"Yeah she's one of them," Jack smiled.

"What are the others?" Sophia sip more of her drink.

"Others? Um, well" Jack went on telling the good experiences he encountered. He tried to sugar coated the problems that he endured, which later on became lessons in life.

"Wait you had a girlfriend? Who was she?" Sophia narrowed her eyebrows, glaring at Jack. She was about to whip out her smartphone and Google Jack's ex.

A little sweat mark began to rain down the side of Jack's face. Until now Anna heard that Jack had a girlfriend before they reunited. Apparently, Jack broke up with Lourdes before going into his chemotherapies and other needed treatments for diagnosed cancer patients, it was his plan to isolate himself from those he used to love. He believed it was the best way to protect them from his monstrous problems that might shallow them up into a world of guilt and despair.

The news caused Anna to suddenly blow through her straw, forming bubbles as they spilled over to the edge of the tall glass cup. Some landed onto the patio.

"Anna!" Sophia and Jack said in unison. Jack handed Sophia napkin. She gently wiped the spill, then grabbed another to wipe the little stains on Anna's face. While in the middle of touching her face, Sophia nearly forgot that Anna was actually a spirit, not only a ghost from her brother's past, but, her's too. She didn't tense up and felt a sudden chill crawling around her body, but, felt warmth.

"You're still cute as ever," Sophia smile while wiping off the remaining stains. "Like you never changed."

_Like you never changed_. Jack never removed his eyes at his sister and Anna for moment. Despite being away from home for so long, did things changed in Arendelle while he was gone or did time stood still? Since coming home, he has been seeing shadows, mainly those recent illusions of little kids roaming around town. They were actual ghostly images of Jack and friends that took him back in time to those days. The good old days where they were invisible and the best of friends.

"Jack are you alright?" Sophia's pleasant voice woke him up from his thoughts.

Jack nodded. "Yeah I was thinking of something." He bite his lip, just realizing he complete confessed something without holding back for a moment to contemplate whether to be honest or not. Then again, the dream he had the other night, he needed to open up.

"Thinking about what?" Sophia asked.

"Just the days when I used to hang out with the Legendary Guardians," Jack grinned. He went over and sat down by Anna, where she sat between the Frost siblings.

"Anna told me that you bumped into some of them," Sophia stated.

"What did you tell her?" Jack asked patiently, while looking down at Anna. Little Anna just smiled, "Everything!" She made a big slurp which made Sophia giggle and Jack sighed annoyingly.

"Everything?" Jack glanced over and looked at his sister with a hint of weariness.

"Apparently so," Sophia went on explaining what Anna told her. From the reason why Jack came home to Operation Anna's Wish. Which Anna explained how Jack and a few old friends, teamed up in order to find and grant Anna's dying wish. Anna even told Sophia about their first attempt. A wish they assumed might had work but, it didn't.

"So far Anna brought me up to speed to what's going," Sophia proclaimed.

Silence blended with the sound of the night. As the bugs went on buzzing when nightfall fell. Across the yard, fireflies ascended like planes from the ground as they began to take off and hover around the grassy field. Jack noticed it was full moon tonight, he gazed at the same ball of light that kept him company over those lonely nights.

When Anna began to slurp all the remains of her shake, the sound of air being stuck out of the straw disrupted the soothing soundscape. After finishing her drink, Anna let out soft-innocent burp.

"Excuse me," She blushed. The Frost sibling did nothing, but laughed at her cuteness.

As Anna placed her empty glass back onto the tray, she jumped onto her feet and ran across the yard. Jack saw her happily chasing fireflies underneath the watchful moon, shining its light over the little ghost who wore a joyful smile on her face.

"So she just randomly appeared," said Sophia while keeping an eye on Anna. Jack looked to his side and saw his sister gazing calmly. He noticed a glimmer orb of light at the corner of her eye. It was liquidy and ready to fall any minute.

"Why are crying?" He asked.

Sophia chuckled, "I'm not, I'm just still coping over how all these years, you've never told me you we're very ill. I thought you were fine. You told me you were fine." She let out a chuckle that didn't sound so jolly.

"Sophia," Jack bite his lip. Then again the thought of becoming more opened triggered his mind. "No I gotta stop doing this."

"Doing what Jack?"

"If I want to get better, I need to start being honest." Jack stared into his sister's eyes.

"Ooh-okay. But, why haven't you been doing that all your life?" Sophia shifted her body, giving him her full attention.

"I-I was too much of a coward to. Since being sent away and after our parents' death, I became a total wreck. I thought I was walking time bomb, ticking away until something that I can't control will cause me to explode." Jack confessed. He felt a painful knot clogging his heart, but, he let out a deep breathe to release the stress. "I was lost."

He explained that no one else knew about his illness except Anna and her. He hide his illness from them because of the thought of being more of a disappointment. Jack believed his family and friends had enough stress in their lives, and his problems shouldn't be one of them.

Sophia looked up at the night sky, there was a few baby stars burning across the midnight blue canvas. "You're not alone, I was lost too..."

Jack said nothing, he kept his eyes on Sophia's serious face as she continued talking. "Since you left, Mama and Papa reassured me that we're allowed to communicate but, not to see each other. I wanted to be with you! You know that wasn't enough. I miss those days where we just play at the yard and forget everything. I'll never know why they separated us."

Jack looked down at the dark ground. The light coming from the manor give off a hint of contrast, outlining the blades of grass. "Back then, I assumed they thought I was a monster right after what happened to Anna."

"But you weren't responsible for her death," Sophia saw the guilt behind Jack's eyes. She cupped his face, gently turning his head towards her, while looking straight into his eyes, "Never think like that. Don't blame Mom and Dad. And importantly don't blame yourself. There's a reason why they did it. It's just we'll never know why."

* * *

_There's a reason why they did it. It's just we'll never know why._ Jack recited while waking up from his flashback. He found a quiet grassy field that was surrounded by towering pine trees. He walked towards the center and sat down for moment, a perfect spot to practice meditation again. When he was young, Tooth taught him the benefits of how it could clear and calm his mind. So far, those two elements didn't kicked in yet.

"Man it's been ages since I've done this," Jack sat down, pretzel style, he straightened his posture and mediated.

But after a moment, voices echoed beyond the forest. Not haunting voices, but, regular human voices which Jack could heard from where he was sitting. While curiosity ran through his blood, he got up and searched for the source of the sound. After walking up a different trail, he spotted three people occupying a spot of land.

There was tall man with brown spiky hair standing behind a professional camera that was mounted onto a tripod. A lady, close to the man's age, came by with a tray of makeup on one hand and a brush on the other. She wore a gorgeous shade of auburn hair with a pair of blue eyes similar to the brunette man.

"Okay hun we're ready to go," The lady called out her spouse.

"Thanks, Kairi." The man double checked the setting on his camera.

In front of the camera was a model, which Jack seemed to recognize. It was Elsa, sitting on a log, one leg over the other, while busy browsing through her smartphone; waiting for her bosses to get into her modeling pose. She was wearing a plaid shirt, cargo pants, and a pair of mountain boots. Maybe for a fashion magazine telling that outdoors clothing was in style. Elsa worked for a local photography company that specialized on advertising local designers work. Either for fashion magazines to cosplaying fictional characters from pop culture to promote their show or game.

"So this is her second job," Jack stated. As he was about to get a closer look, he suddenly step on a branch which caused the photography cast and crew to jerked their heads around to see who caused that sound.

"Ahh snap," said Jack with blush. Soon he ran away from the production crew, not wanting to cause any trouble.

* * *

Back in town, Jack decided to shift his photography subjects from nature to urban. He went on capturing images that related to the lifestyle in town. Generally he's taking his day-off seriously and wisely. Tooth saw how overwhelmed he was yesterday, thinking that Jack needed a break. Even though it was his first day, she thought Jack might be jet-lagged or his body needed to get used to the conditions in Norway again.

When walking down a narrow street that had a few shops, mostly hardware stores, he noticed a reindeer at the back of someone's pickup truck. Jack enjoyed animals, and it's been years since he saw a reindeer in person. He walked up and began taking pictures of the friendly creature.

It stuck out its tongue while wagging his small furry tail. The reindeer didn't mind getting that much attention. But when a muscular figure emerged out of a nearby shop with a shack of animal food, he wasn't too pleased at the stranger who was taking pictures of his reindeer without his permission.

"Who told you, you could take pictures of Sven?" The man questioned annoyingly, settling the bag of food down on the ground.

"You named your reindeer, Sven?" Jack walked over to the end of trunk, his hand reached for Sven's snout.

"Oh hold on, he might bite you," The man warned him.

Jack gently patted the very loving reindeer. The man let out a soft sigh of relief. "Or maybe not." He let go of his sudden anger towards Jack, his large hard-working hands removed the gray knitted beanie that hugged his head, revealing his golden blonde hair. Then and there, Jack suddenly remembered the identity of Sven's owner.

"Kristoff?" Jack removed his hood, revealing his snowy white hair.

"Jack?" Kristoff nearly lost his breath, as if he suddenly saw a ghost from his past. He walked towards him observing if it was really him. "Jack Frost?"

"Hey, how are you?" Jack showed off his signature friendly smile.

"Uh nothing much, just doing some errands. So Hiccup and Merida was right? You've came home," said Kristoff.

"You bumped into them?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I did," remarked Kristoff, saying nothing else. He was always the shy one of the group, not actually distancing himself from the others. Kristoff mostly contributed by his actions than his words. Whenever one of his friends needed help, he didn't say nothing but provided his time and energy.

Jack noticed Kristoff hasn't changed bit, well mainly he still had his shy personality, but his physical appearance surely changed over the years. The last time Jack saw Kristoff was when they were very young. Kristoff was three years younger than Jack, and tended to recognized Jack as an older brother. He was the youngest boy in the group and he always looked up to him as his role model.

"I see you've grown over the years. I wouldn't had recognized you if Sven wasn't here," Jack chuckled.

Kristoff nodded. He wasn't that small slender little blondie who enjoyed playing and hiking at the woods. But, Jack still believed he still hanged out in the woods, even though the group parted ways years ago, just by the way he dressed. He loved wearing mountain boots, but, hated his wearing his grandmother's knitted Norwegian sweaters. He'll never know whether they were made by yarn or something else. Kristoff was a bit taller than Jack, more muscle built. He looked more of a mountain man, maybe close to Paul Bunyan. Instead of hanging out with a blue bull, he had Sven, his trusty reindeer.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "So, well I better let you go back to whatever you're doing." Before saying goodbye, Jack patted Sven's snout one less time.

Just as Jack was about to walk away, Kristoff cleared this throat, "Jack, I know why you came home."

"Uh you do? Of course, Hiccup and Merida told you, right?" Jack looked over his shoulders. Kristoff nodded.

"Yeah. I just want you to know, you have my support. Call me whenever you guys need some help. You know me, when it comes to friendships, I'll do anything. Even for Anna." Beyond Kristoff's words, Jack noticed the big guy braked out of his shell years ago. He wasn't the little boy who used to fall behind and tended to get hurt. But, as long Jack was behind an important mission, he was there to lend a him a hand.

"That's great!" Jack chuckled. "Will definitely keep you posted."

Kristoff whipped out his phone and asked for Jack's number. The two exchanged numbers before departing ways. As Kristoff hopped inside his pick up truck, he made sure, Sven was settled down. The two waved goodbye as Jack watched Kristoff drive straight down the street, fading into the distance.

"Well that was something." Jack shook his head, placing his hands into his short's pockets. "Then again it was always easy talking to him." He let out a chuckle, while strolling down the sidewalk.

When Jack stopped at the corner of block, waiting for the crosswalk light to turn green, a tall slender runner accidentally crashed into him, sending Jack to the ground.

"Oh man what's with me today," Jack groan while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh man sorry about that!" The runner offered to lend Jack a hand.

When Jack regain his vision and conscious, he took hold of the runner's hand and lifted himself up. Little that knew, the runner that was standing in front of him was an old friend. The first thing that caught his eyes was the runner's bushy orange sideburns, but, they were neatly combed and trimmed, along with the rest of his hair. His green eyes stared at Jack's face.

"No way, Hans?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

Hans quirked an eyebrow, "Well what do you know, you're actually finally home." He crossed his arms over his chest, acting so cool and smooth. "What made you come home all of the sudden?"

Although they knew each other since elementary school, Hans tended to be the one who found Jack more of a rival than a friend. He always wanted to be the leader, the one where the gang looked up to. But, he never got that level of attention because Jack was always there. Through Hans's eyes, Jack reminded him of his brothers. All twelve of his older brothers took most of the attention and affection from his parents, leaving little Hans in the shadows.

"My family needed me," Jack stated.

"Your family needed you?" Hans raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah they needed me come back home to fix some problems. That's all," Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh. Well last time I checked it was only you and sister." Hans selfishly reminded him, having no sense of courtesy.

Jack bite his lip, knowingly that Hans just offend him. But, Jack was a mature young man and wouldn't want to get into any trouble. He left those reckless days of picking fights behind.

"Well my father's company needed me to come home to take, I guess my rightful seat as the CEO," Jack explained.

"Sounds more like an empire was waiting for their long lost prince to return home in order to take his rightful place on the throne." Hans said sarcastically. The words that came out of Hans's mouth was something Hiccup would say.

"Uh sure…" Jack felt this conversation just became random. "Well, I better get going, it was nice talking to you."

When Jack was about to walk away, Hans quickly placed his hand over Jack's shoulder, "Are you going to ask me if I like to join your silly search party? Was there another reason why you came home?"

Hans slowly leaned in closer to Jack's ear, whispering softly, "Whatever you're doing, just let it go. This stupid game of your's, getting the old gang back together just to fulfill a dead friend's dying wish. Just ended it. She's gone. Quit wasting people's times."

"H-how do you know that?" Jack stuttered.

"A little birdy told me," Hans smirked.

Jack was speechless and confused at the same time. His eyes was in shock over the words that spilled over Hans mouth. "Remember this Jack, the past is the past. Put it all behind and moved on. We all know who's fault was on that day. And I think its time for you to accept it." Without saying another word, Hans backed off, and walked away.

As Hans ran passed Jack like he was nothing but, a lost ghost. Jack's body was frozen over the sharp piercing words that echoed throughout his ears.

* * *

After day of studying and reviewing books and packets which Tooth gave Jack to look at, he managed to get a bit of his assignments done before meeting up with Hiccup and Merida.

They were waiting for Jack by a quiet spot near the fjord. It was located near the same park where Jack was busy exploring this morning. It was another clear night where they could see the stars. The moon looked down below the sleepy summer town.

Jack let out a whistle, getting their attention. Hiccup asked if Jack brought along Anna, but, Jack shook his head. She was busy spending time with Sophia for the night. Jack spoke to them over the phone last night when he finished straightening things out with his sister. None of them argued against Jack's decision. He needed to removed some closures in his life.

"Ah I see, while it's good you finally came. Merida and I have some news to tell you," Hiccup handed Jack a can of soda.

"How was your day? You look like you were hit by a train." Merida commented.

The three were sitting around in a circle while gazing over the water. Jack let out a tiresome sigh. "I bumped into two old friends of ours," He informed them, but, didn't felt like telling them he almost crashed a photo shoot. He thought Elsa might hunt him down for disrupting her photo session. Addition to that, she might not want to talk or see him. But, that can't be the case because they'll ended working together at the same place everyday.

"Let me guess, Kristoff, but, I don't know the second one," said Hiccup before taking a sip of his soda.

Jack took a sip of his drink. "Hans." Hiccup spit out his drink. Merida bit her lip. Jack noticed Merida looking away for moment, he finally found out who was the one who told Hans everything.

"You bumped into Hans?" Hiccup used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth.

"Apparently so," As Jack went on telling his friends about what happened to him. The moment he bumped into Kristoff and Sven to his bittersweet conversation with Hans. Jack's level of guilt and regret might had skyrocketed if Hans said more things that would caused him to feel more sorrow about himself.

As for Merida, she wasn't busy listening to her friend, instead her serious mind was thinking about the day she bumped into Hans; whom she should called a traitor in the past.

* * *

Merida came out of a deli right after picking up lunch her, when she bumped into a young man with orange hair like her's. He looked sharp in his business suit, but, he wasn't a businessman but a lawyer.

"Well what do you know, is that Merida I see?" Hans smirked.

"Hans? Wow laddie, I didn't recognize you there. I never knew you would grow bushes on your face," joked Merida.

"Very funny, DunBroch. What are you doing back home?" asked Hans.

"Well I've been coming home every summer or so, for your information," Merida fixed the straps of her backpack which carried her archery uniform. She took out a small hair tie to put her hair into a ponytail. "But if you wish to know, I'm here for a tournament for a few weeks. How about you? What's new Mr. Sideburns?" She giggled.

"Can you ever quit teasing me?" Hans scowled. "Well while you, Frost, and Dragon boy left this deadbeat town, I've become a lawyer and now work at my dad's firm."

"You know they have names," Merida corrected him. "And that's nice, I bet your family are super proud of you." She said kindly.

"I would say the same thing to you," Hans saw Merida's archery team shirt. Her appearance did fit the typical physicality of an athlete.

"So are you going to just train and compete while staying in Arendelle?" He asked her curiously.

"Nothing really. I actually have time to spend some time with family and friends." Merida stated.

"What friends? The group parted ways long time ago." Hans reminded her.

"That's what you think. But, Hiccup and Jack are back in town too." Merida crossed her arms over her chest, smiling straight at Hans' confused stare.

Hans raised an eyebrow, "What's Jack doing back home? I thought he was happily living in America."

Merida rolled her eyes, "He's here to help his family." She decided not to mention about how the boys and her are working together to find Anna's wish. But, Hans knew more things about Merida than she knew him. He noticed the look on her face, biting her bottom lip, which gave a gesture that something else was in her mind; something that was worth hiding. But through his eyes, he wanted to know.

"Is that all? What else is his reason for coming back?" Hans grinned mischievously.

"Nothing that's pretty much it. Now excuse me I need to go back to work."

Hans gently reached for Merida's wrist, causing the young woman to turn around. "C'mon tell me, what is Frost doing here?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Merida hissed.

"I could, but, I'm busy man. Why can't you give me the summary?" Hans had this charming look where he had sophisticated smile on his face which can caused someone's knees to turn into jelly.

Merida suddenly had an idea. If she got more members of the old gang to help out, the easier it is for them to work together to find Anna's wish. As a result, her contribution would be rewarded by Jack's affection. The idea was too bliss, yet, Merida always wanted Jack's attention, that could make them more than friends.

"Fine. Jack is fulfilling an old friend's dying wish. I'll give you a hint, you used to love her when we were young." Merida acknowledged.

Hans suddenly let go of Merida's wrist, indicating that he knew what certain person she was talking about. He clenched his teeth while a sudden pain began to race around his body. "Is he mad?"

Merida quirked an eyebrow. "Doesn't he know that she's gone!" Hans shouted. In the look of his eyes, he looked hurt, like an arrow just struck his heart, causing him to feel that pain he used to ache since she left.

"Hans?" Merida was about to place her hand on his shoulder, but, Hans pushed it away.

"No, he needs to stop this silliness. You know he's doing this, because he wants attention. Tell him to end this little mission of his. It's crazy!" Merida noticed the sudden tears forming at the corner of Hans' eyes. But, he held them back.

Hans squeezed his hands into fists. For moment he was about to punch something, but, instead he let out a rough sigh, "Excuse me, but I'm gonna be late for work. See you around Merida. I'm terribly sorry for my sudden outburst." Without saying around word, Hans walked passed her and that was the most unwelcoming conservation Merida had.

* * *

The sound of waves crashing among the rocks by the shore guided Merida back to reality. She was still quietly sitting on the rocks as she noticed Jack standing by the edge of shoreline.

"We used to be closer than this," Jack picked up a pebble and toss it across the waters.

"What is he talking about?" Merida whispered to Hiccup. Hiccup raised an eyebrow, gesturing that he's quite surprised that Merida hasn't been listening to the whole time Jack was talking.

"Elsa," Hiccup said nothing else and went back to drinking his soda. Merida looked shocked, then again she shouldn't be, she remembered the days Jack and Elsa looked like soulmates. They were always together, having fun, working on a projects, mainly they were inseparable. The thought of her being together with Jack was nothing but pure childish fantasy.

"If only there was a reset button. Or maybe a way to time travel," Jack placed his hands inside his short pockets, while gazing at the sky. He always wished life was nothing but, a game with a simple way to restart things over. But that wasn't reality.

"How about if there was magic to help us?" Hiccup suggested, he winked at Merida with a goofy smile.

Merida simply rolled her eyes, "Yeah, help us fix our messes." She stated sarcastically.

Jack looked over his shoulder, "That's just our childish thoughts. Sooner or later we need to become more bold and strong. Start growing up at least."

Merida looked up and meet Jack's handsome blue eyes that glimmering underneath the moonlight, "You know it felt like we've stopped growing since that day." He added.

Hiccup let out an annoyed sigh, "We look different in the outside, but, I still feel the same the same way fourteen years ago."

"Do you want to grow up?" Jack went back to sitting down by his friends.

"Aren't we already?" Merida quirked an eyebrow.

"There's a reason why things happen guys," Hiccup drank some more.

Jack chuckled, "You sound like my uncle."

"Who North?" Hiccup asked him. Jack shook his head, "My uncle Pitch."

"You rarely talked about him when we were little," Merida mentioned.

Jack discussed about the various reason why he barely talked about Pitch. While growing up, the man loved staying inside the shadows. But, that wasn't enough information for Jack to tell his friends because he hardly knew much about his distant uncle. He knew that Pitch was adopted by his grandfather when Pitch was young and he grew up with his father and uncle. Then something happened that caused Pitch to distant himself from the family. His relationship with Jack's father changed from being brothers to friends. But, ended their relation as strangers. That all Jack knew, which made him felt incomplete; hardly knowing much about his family's past.

Silence surrounded the three friends while they listened to the calming crashing waves and forest soundscape. The story behind Pitch was nothing but pure mystery with a hint of sadness. But as the moon shined throughout the night, they felt like someone had to break the silence and lighten up the mood. So the three decided to chug down their drinks and each let out a powerful burp that echoed over the waters. They finished it off with uncontrollable laughter that continued throughout the night.

* * *

Inside an old apartment building that located in a narrow quiet alleyway, a small bedroom light was on. A tall slender man was leaning against the railing of a balcony while gazing over Arendelle. Inside his hand was a small bracelet with little trinkets of a soccer ball, a flower, and other charms that represented a special person of his.

Hans's admired the piece of jewelry underneath the moonlight. He enjoyed how it glimmered under the light, the way it shinned reminded him of the little strawberry blonde he used to adore. This bracelet was suppose to be gift, a gift which he was about to confess his love to her. However that confession led up to a day which he assumed she rejected him over someone else. When he looked at the bracelet, it took him back in time. The summer afternoon which started a tragic.

* * *

Hans was only eleven and was filled with anger while bumping into Merida. She asked him what's wrong, but, he simply went on complaining how Anna won't accept his gift. Little Merida reassured him that maybe Anna was shocked over his confession. Some girls doesn't realized love right away.

But, Hans wasn't only feeling angry about being rejected, but, a sense of envy over a certain friend who took his position as a leader. Even though at the time Jack was the leader of the group, Hans wanted more than be a member of the team. He wanted attention, and most importantly affection from the others. Inside Hans' household, he barely earned those rewards.

Merida noticed the looked on Hans's face, stating he was thinking of something. But, at the time, she didn't know it would change their lives forever.

"You love Jack don't you?" Little Hans asked little twelve year old Merida. She blushed, "Yeah. But. He mostly like Elsa."

"How about we ask Jack to play truth or dare the next time we see him?" Hans had a strange smile which Merida didn't felt comfortable to see. She never saw Hans act so strangely. The gang wasn't into sharing their feelings among each other, but, she bet they've shared it secretly.

"What kind of dare?" She asked him.

"A dare that will change him" Hans stated.

"I don't want to hurt him…" Merida said kindly, while looking down at her shoes.

"Promise me, I won't." Hans smiled ear to ear.

"And the truth?" Merida asked curiously. "Does he likes you or Elsa?" Hans stated without holding back his words. Merida simply bit her lips, nervously thinking over the idea.

* * *

Hans snapped back to reality when the touch of a cold summer breeze from fjord rolled into town. He noticed a patch of storm clouds coming to shore. The cold always bothered him, so he walked back inside.

His bedroom was low lite with only a tall lamp on. Hans walked towards a closet where he pulled a small metal string that turned on the lights inside the walk-in tunnel. He browsed through the line of hanged clothing until he found a strawberry blonde wig. He gently pressed the wig against his face, snipping it with pleasure. "Oh Anna," Hans said softly with a hint of heartache between his teeth. While stroking the fake strand of hair, another flashback came back to haunt him.

* * *

It was another joyful summer afternoon by the tree fort where Hans and his friends was hanging out. Hans and Merida walked up to Jack. He was in the middle of playing a Yu-Gi-Oh match with Hiccup. Little Hans was holding a round soccer ball underneath his arm, while keeping a jolly face.

"Hey Jack got a second to play a little game?" Hans asked with a smile.

"Uh what kind of game?" Jack didn't looked at Hans, he was busy studying the playing mat while shifting his eyes from his cards to the board.

"Jack, truth or dare?" Hans asked him.

"Oh this game," Jack chuckled.

Merida bit her lip, at the back of her mind, she didn't want Jack to pick truth, "He picks dare!" She blabbed out.

Hans looked annoyingly at Merida, "Hey it's Jack's choice." Jack dropped down his cards and stood up. "I'll go with Merida's choice" He smiled at her, which caused Merida to blush.

"Fine. You said you call yourself a pro-football player. Prove it." Hans handed him the soccer ball.

"Sure. I'll kick the ball straight to the moon!" Jack laughed while taking the ball.

At the center of meadow, Jack stood there for moment, putting down the soccer ball before walking backwards. He gave himself a running start before kicking the ball as far as he could. At the time, Elsa and Rapunzel were busy inside the fort, braiding each other's hair. Anna and Kristoff were playing dolls. The shy little boy didn't found it too girly at all. He was just happily enjoying Anna's company, while watching what was going on.

When Jack was ready, he dashed straight at ball and kicked it far as he could. The ball didn't ascend up in the air, but, it managed fly horizontally straight beyond the woods, either crashing into a group of bushes.

"Great we lost another one," Hiccup crossed his arms.

"Don't worry, I'll go get it!" Anna got up and ran after the ball.

* * *

The voice of little Anna quickly dragged Hans back to reality. He was breathing heavily, his heart racing. His hands let the wig slowly slip out of his fingers and gently fall down to the floor. Hans fell down on his knees, teardrops raining down his face, as he gazed down at his bare hands. They were shaking uncontrollably. Hans grabbed hold of one of them, trying to stop it, but, it was no use.

"Why? Why did you have to go!" Hans cried out. With nothing more to hold onto, he took back the wig and pressed it against his chest, hugging it, imagining if it was a person instead. Then and there, he continued on crying over his guilt and regrets throughout the night.

* * *

**Short Commentary:**** A lot kind went on in this chapter. Sophia found out that Jack hide his illness from his family all along. Including his aunt and uncle in New York. We finally met Kristoff and Hans, it was a hot and cold situation for Jack because one of them truly hates him. Also we saw a couple of snippets that led on to what happened on that day they lost Anna. Also what did you think about the last scene with Hans and the wig? Creep much? ALSO to those who knew the Anime that was based on this story, please don't spoil any that happened. Thank you!**

**Updating Schedule: Chapter 12 coming this Saturday.  
**

**Writer's Notes:**** I would like to thank those who took a time to read my story (AGAIN). Thank you for following, reviewing, and your favorites. Especially those awesome analytic reviews. As always stay tuned. :D P.S. Don't hesitate to share this with others. Sharing is caring as ALWAYS!**


	12. Life Without You

November was the month where Jack and Sophia lost their parents. At the time, Sophia was only thirteen, while Jack was eighteen and was about to graduate from high school. Mr. and Mrs. Frost was waiting until Christmas morning to announce the good news for Jack to finally come home, however, on that blustery early winter night, the couple never made it back.

Their deaths was heartbreaking yet filled with many mystery. Some relatives assumed it was nothing, but, mother nature to blame. Others just blamed it on poor judgement from the couple. While the ones closest to Aleron and Katherine Frost, they still believed that car accident was planned.

Since then, Jack and Sophia leaved as orphans. But, the ones who were loyal to the Frost family, didn't treated them as such. They were spoiled with unconditional love from Robert and Sasha Bergman; the family butler and nanny, since they were just newborns. The two has been around when their father was a little boy. The Frost siblings treated them as their grandparents, because, their actually grandparents weren't around when they were young.

Despite of Robert and Sasha, Jack and Sophia also had the help with their parents' friends and siblings. Jack was treated well with his uncle North and aunt Rayna. North was Jack's grandfather's eldest son, while Pitch was the middle child, and Jack's father was the youngest. North was laid-back but, always tried his best to live up the family name. Even though he wasn't interested on running the family business, hard-work was all inside in every Frosts' blood.

North decided to move out of Arendelle and start his own business. Once a small shop owner who sold toys, now a millionaire who changed the way society sees toys today. Such as high-tech electronic pets which acted like real-ones instead less messy and more care-free. His products and services was similar to his family's business model, using eco-friendly material to advance a greener future.

Aksel Frost was a man of peace. Regardless of running an empire, family was his main priority. He taught all he knew and could to his boys, and love was his favorite tool to provide wealth and safety to his family. The leader of a top corporation didn't care whether you were related to him or not, if you needed help, he was always willing to lend a hand. That's what he has done to Pitch when he was nothing but a lonely five year old, homeless and parentless.

Pitch's father was drunk and utility worker at time when Aksel was still in power. One late night outside of town, Pitch's father was mugged by a group of addicts. The police reported the attack over a case of drug distribution. Mr. Pitchiner was trafficking illegal prescriptions of sleeping pills which was banned because of high level of reports of deaths among teenagers and young adults.

Apparently, Aksel knew the man, but, didn't knew Pitchiner wore a mask as a friendly kind-heart worker who was ready to work. But, the saddest information Aksel received was that Pitchiner left a son, Kozmotis. Mr. Pitchiner never talked about his wife, because she left him years after Kozmotis was born.

Without even thinking, Aksel and his wife decided to take Kozmotis as their own son. It was at least what he could do to repay Kozmotis's father's contribution to the company, even though, he was a very troublesome man.

"Family is family. Regardless of blood or not. As long you know that there's someone or some group that loves you back. That is what you call a family," said Aksel to his three young boys. The strong-hearted man even advised his own grandchildren of the beautiful statement which asked them to never forget.

* * *

Jack was dragging his feet while at the same time fighting a sugar hangover from the small party he had with Hiccup and Merida last night. Who knew a sugar rush from all the soda and sweets they ate would give you a sudden sickness that was close to a hangover? Jack made a note to himself to lay off the sweets for awhile.

Sophia woke him up early in order to go spend a whole day together. She even invited Anna to come along too. The little girl didn't refused, but, Jack was stuck, somewhat sick to his stomach, not wanting to move out of the couch.

"Jack, you promised that we'll hang out today," Sophia reminded. "C'mon, the morning is here and time is ticking away. So we need to get going," she said it like a drama-queen.

Jack groaned between the sheets. "Fine, give me five more minutes of sleep," he said tirely while turning to his side, facing his back towards his sister.

Sophia pouted for moment. Then suddenly Anna saw a small mischievous smile around Sophia's face. Without giving Jack another chance of sleep, she suddenly screamed like a scared young girl in a Alfred Hitchcock film. The scream caused Jack to quickly jolt out of the couch and ran towards Sophia's help.

"What's wrong?" Jack wrapped his arms around Sophia, protecting her.

Sophia giggled, "Nothing, just trying to wake you up. Which worked. Now c'mon let's start the day with some good homemade breakfast." She smiled.

"Oh can I help?" Anna jumped out of bed, dashing to door when Sophia opened it for her.

"Sure!" Sophia smiled down at her.

Jack scowled, "Just be careful you too, I don't want Robert and Sasha waking up to a messy kitchen or even see floating kitchenware early in the morning."

"We won't!" The two girls said in unison.

After breakfast, the Frost siblings and Anna strolled down a street that was packed with small boutiques and restaurants. Sophia wanted to start the day by visiting their parents. Jack paused for a moment in the middle of street when his mentioned about visiting the cemetery. He was a bit nervous about it; not only for his parents, but, for Anna too.

Anna didn't mind visiting the Frosts' parents, and she was a bit curious of where her own family placed her in the cemetery as well. Although she was young, her curiosity got the best of her.

Sophia led the two into an opened shop to pick up an order she placed a couple days ago. Apparently, Jack and Anna remembered the shop, it was their good friend Rapunzel's mother's flower shop. When they walked inside, a cheery Rapunzel was humming away a tone while putting away some newly delivered vases onto a some shelves and tables.

Mrs. Corona was busy looking over some papers of today's deliveries when Sophia walked up to the counter, smiling at the beautiful woman in brown hair and green eyes.

"Sophia! What a pleasant surprise?" Mrs. Corona shouted in delight while looking up. Rapunzel stopped working for a moment to see three customers standing at the front.

"Sophia. Jack, and A-an, I mean hi!" Rapunzel almost said Anna's name in front of her mother. Apparently, she doesn't know if her mother could see her. But, to be politely she waved hello at Anna which Mrs. Corona assumed her daughter was waving at the Frosts.

"Jack's here?" Mrs. Corona raised an eyebrow. Sophia nodded as she slide to the side, revealing her older brother who stood behind her.

"Hello Mrs. Corona," Jack politely waved hello to the fifty year old woman who looked like she was about to vault over the counter and rushed over to hug him. She was definitely excited alright, the woman ran around the counter and quickly squeezed him to the point Rapunzel advised her to let go before he turns blue.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you," Mrs. Corona said happily. Then she softly punched him in the arm, "Why now you came home?" She asked with her lips pressed together, almost like she pouting.

Jack rubbed the back of neck, grinning awkwardly, "Well you see…" Just as Jack was about to answer back, Rapunzel reminded her mother of the talk they had a day ago.

"Oh right! You're back home to fill in for your family's business. Good for you," Mrs. Corona congratulated him. "Sorry Jackson, apparently, little me is starting to get old. But, don't worry I'm still capable of running this little flower shop," The woman chuckled.

"That's good to hear your still in good health," Jack smiled caringly.

"Oh yes. Hopefully I will still be around when my first grandchild comes along," Mrs. Corona whipped a satisfying smile.

Rapunzel blushed, "Mother! Slow down. I'm not even married yet."

Everyone in the shop began to chuckle while Rapunzel's face became red. When she was to speak, her smartphone began to rang. She whipped it out and answered the call. While she was busy on the phone, Mrs. Corona asked what she could do for the Frosts. Sophia told her that they're picking up an order.

When Mrs. Corona was busy searching through the shop's database of the list of orders that would be picked up today, a slender young blonde girl emerged out of the back doorway of the shop. She was busy carrying a box of freshly delivered locally grown flowers. Jack admired her natural beauty of how she appeared more beautiful with less makeup on. Today her hair wasn't braided as usually, instead her hair was tied back into a messy bun where little strands playfully stuck out.

"Oh good, Elsa dear won't you mind getting this order from back for me?" Mrs. Corona asked her sweetly.

Elsa nodded, obeying her aunt as she took the small post note from her. She read the order's information before heading to back to storage room. When she saw "Sophia Frost" on the name section, she glanced up and saw the Frosts.

"Hi Elsa! How are you?" Sophia waved happily.

"Good, you?" Elsa replied back, her tone was kind, but, reserved.

"Pretty good." Sophia smiled.

"That's good to hear," Elsa tried to act friendly because her future boss was in the shop. Jack was wearing his signature charming grin on his face, as his eyes met her's, which caused her to blush for moment.

"Um excuse me for moment, I'll go get your order." Elsa slowly walked backwards to back, but, she bumped into the doorway which nearly caused her to fall back. But she managed to regain her balance and quickly dashed inside.

"How many jobs does she have?" Jack raised an eyebrow. Mrs. Corona and Sophia giggled over his cute confused look. Sophia was glad to hear Jack was still watchful over Elsa.

"Oh she's just helping out today. Whenever Elsa is free, she happily comes down here and lend a hand. Such a good girl," Mrs. Corona smiled.

"Be sure not to be hard on her when you two are working together," Sophia nudged Jack's side while wiggling her eyebrows, having a big smirked on her face.

Jack scowled at her, "I won't do that to my future employees." He proclaimed.

"That's good, a strong-hearted leader is a loving leader," Mrs. Corona advised him.

Elsa came out from the back, holding onto a vase of assorted colors of tulips. The Frost siblings' mother loved tulips. And it was very few sentimental things the two knew about her. Elsa gently placed the item on top of the counter.

Rapunzel let out an annoyed sigh when she put away her phone. Her mother noticed a disappointing look on her face. "What's wrong dear?"

Everyone turned their attention on Rapuznel with worried faces. "That was the owner of lodge where we would be holding the wedding. Apparently the place is under construction for week. And its during my wedding day. So me and Eugene has to find a new place to hold the event." Rapunzel felt hurt over the sudden letdown.

Mrs. Corona walked over and gave her daughter a hug, "Urgh curse those termites," Rapunzel angrily stated.

Sophia felt sad over the recent news about Rapunzel's wedding. She wanted to do something for her, as way to thank her for helping her over the years. Rapunzel was like another older sibling to her while she was alone. When Jack and her parents wasn't around, she was there whenever she needed someone to pick her up. Now it's her turn to pick her up.

Suddenly, she poked Jack to gain his attention. Jack looked down at her, giving her his divided attention. "Hey can we lend our place for Rapunzel's wedding? We can help we the decorations, catering and other wedding stuff. What do you say? Let's help out an old friend." She whispered.

"Um sure, but, ask them first before you start decorating the grand hall with balloon and pintas," Jack said jokingly. Sophia punched him in the arm with a big smile. She was happy to have her brother back home, family support was slowly building back up.

"Hey Rapunzel, if you want, your welcome to use our home to host your wedding. We have spacious lawns for the reception and the party. Jack and I can get some help to do whatever you want in the wedding." Sophia offered kindly.

"Oh my that's quite a lot," Rapunzel was surprised about the offer. She couldn't contain the sudden shift of distress to excitement. Elsa glanced over and saw the Frosts smiling at her cousin and aunt.

"Don't worry it won't be hassle for us. Just tells us what you need and we'll try our best to get it for you. It is your special day after all," Jack also offered. He had this generous charm which Elsa used to remember. Something she quite admired.

Anna noticed the smirk on Elsa's face when she saw her older sister's eyes were locked into Jack's blue eyes. She never removed her eyes on him. Here and there, the little girl started to put the puzzle pieces together. But, she needed more to make sure the picture she had in her head was true.

"So what do you say? I would love to help you with the wedding" Sophia smiled.

Rapunzel couldn't refused Sophia's smile, it reminded her of Anna, their smiles were filled with warmth and happiness. "How can I say no to that smile? Of course you can!"

The two rushed to each others arms, embracing until they couldn't breath. Jack, Elsa, and Mrs. Corona, each let out a chuckle while admiring the two acting so cute. Jack took out his wallet as he was going to pay for his sister's order.

Mrs. Corona waved her hand, "It's on the house Jackson." She smiled.

"Oh no Mrs. Corona, I need to pay for your hard work. I bet it had taken you some time to arrange this order. Please let me." Jack smiled, handing his credit card to the woman.

She let out a sigh, "You're definitely a Frost. Like father like son." The woman let out an elegant laugh. She took Jack's card and swiped it, causing the cashier to register the payment. A small slip of paper printed out from the machine. Mrs. Corona handed Jack his receipt.

"So it's settled then. You're welcome to come by the manor whenever you're free. We'll be home to give you tour." Jack informed the Coronas.

"How's this weekend? Are you guys able to stop by. When's your wedding? I can move around my schedules to make room for you, Rapunzel." Sophia could stop asking so many questions. She was the type who loved helping others, that's the reason why she followed her mother's career path. Another doctor in the Frost family.

Rapunzel placed a hand on Sophia's shoulder. "A week from today," she stated. "Hopefully you and Jack would be able to come."

"What are you talking about? Of course we'll be there! Plus we'll be there to help you host it." Sophia was so determined.

"But aren't you only staying here for at least two weeks?" Rapunzel looked at Jack. The women in the shop all looked at him.

The attention was a bit overwhelming through Jack's eyes. He scratched the back of head, "Well yeah if I didn't pass the exam. Then I plan to head back to New York." The words from Jack's mouth caused Sophia and Anna's hearts to skip a beat. His speech sudden plugged a little string that caused them to secretly feel a bit emotional.

Elsa noticed the look on Sophia's eyes. A sudden disappointment expression cast over her face. Elsa bit her lips, because she somewhat felt the similar pain years ago when a close friend left her without saying goodbye.

"But you're still welcome to use the manor for your wedding Rapunzel," Jack stated.

Rapunzel shook her head, "No, I won't abuse your property. Plus it won't be fun without all my close friends to be there. As you said it was my special day and I want all my friends to there to share it with me," Her eyes were fixed at him and Elsa. Her two friends stared longingly at her until the young brunette whipped out a cheery smile.

"Of course Jack will be there. And the old gang of yours. And you mister…" Mrs. Corona had a forceful tone. "Look at me." She demanded. Jack obeyed her orders, looking straight at her face. "You're still that good boy I used to know. And I believe in you. You'll do great and pass that exam. Then proudly take your father's position. You'll become a wonderful CEO." The woman seriously believed in him like how a true loving mother would act towards her own child.

"Y-yes. I will try my best," Jack said without trying to sound like his tongue tied.

Mrs. Corona patted him on the shoulder, happily nodding her head. "Good. Now go on. I believe you two have to go visit two special people of your's," she winked at them.

The Frosts nodded. Before they left, they thank again the Coronas and Elsa's help. But, the Coronas was the one who should be thanking them, without them, they would had been stuck in a big problem.

Elsa watched the two siblings walk away, happily, side by side like a close siblings should be. The sensation that she missed in ages.

* * *

The Frosts drove to Arendelle's largest cemetery in town. It was more than a couple acres of land that occupied a large hill that looked over the waters. Jack drove his car over a trail that spiral around a trail that led to the section of the hill where their late relatives were buried. The Frosts took hold of a nice spot that looked over the fjord and large trees which provided some shades over the graves that marked each dead relatives.

Sophia led Jack to their parents' graves. This won't be the first time Jack visited the place. The two's own grandfather, Aksel, was buried at this same place and that was the first time he experienced a funeral. But, the pain plugged a heart string of Jack's which increased his level of guilt. He should also had visit Anna's funeral as well. Yet, visiting his parents' wasn't in his mind. Since their deaths, Jack had this toxicating emotions of guilt and anger. He was either mad at his parents for causing him to have a messy life or mad at his own mistakes. It was very confusing for him.

As for Anna, she just followed the Frosts and stood there quietly like she wasn't even there. She looked very calm standing at patch of land which symbolized death. It seem her mind wasn't in the mindset of looking forward for the afterlife. She was still innocent and young to understand. Instead she prefered to roam like an actual free spirit.

"So here they are," Sophia stood in front of two tombstones. Their headstones had a small messages underneath their parents' names. "Hope you still remember this area. Our whole family tree is buried here." Sophia reminded her brother. She felt a sudden chill just thinking about her dead relatives. "Sounds cool, but, eerie at the same time."

"Why is that? You think they might pop out of the ground like daisies and become brain-eating zombies?" Jack chuckled jokingly.

Sophia punched him in the arm, "Don't say that. That's just scary and disgusting." Jack chuckled some more.

"C'mon let's talk to Mom and Dad." Sophia took hold of Jack's arm and pulled him closer to their parents' headstones. "Morning Mama and Papa," She went on talking to them in Norwegian. "It's nice to see you two again. I hope you two are doing alright. I'm doing fine. But way better though, because I have good news. Jackson is finally home." Her tone was filled with pure happiness. Although her family looked incomplete, that didn't bothered her, she actually felt completely whole. Her brother was with her, and that's all mattered inside her life.

"I've talked to you two a lot. I think it's time you guys should talk to Jackson." Sophia let go of Jack's arm and rubbed it. "Go on talk to them."

Jack bit his lip, he kindly asked her if he could talk to them privately. Sophia nodded, understanding that Jack needed some time to reunite with them. Before leaving, Sophia asked Anna if she wanted to go for a small walk with her. The little girl held her hand and they left Jack to be alone.

Jack let out a nervous sigh. He decided to sit on the ground, crossing his legs, trying to feel a bit comfortable because this might be a long talk. Even though they were just headstones, Jack felt awkward talking to objects than actual human beings.

He opened his mouth and began talking to his native tongue which he hasn't used in years, but, still remembered how. "Hi Mom and Dad. It's nice to...well I can't you see you two, but I can still talk to you guys. I guess." Jack rubbed the back of his neck while letting out another sigh. _Man this is going to be harder than I thought._

"Well yeah, I finally came back home. But, I won't staying that long though. I'm still not sure if I'm capable of following your steps, dad." He looked at his father's headstone. The message underneath his father's name; Aleron, had colorful vocabulary that described him as a loving father and strong leader.

"But I'll try my best," Jack didn't sound too confident. He shifted his attention at his mother's headstone. Similar design as her husband, her name; Katherine, which a heart-felt message underneath.

"Here lays a mother who always put her family first. The doctor of a town who will greatly miss her caring contributions." Jack read quietly in Norwegian.

Jack sat there awkwardly, having a hard time to think of what else say. He foolishly wished if they could suddenly appear and talk to him, like the way Anna came to his world.

"So Sophia is following your footsteps, Mom. I bet your happy to see her working hard to become a successful doctor one day," Jack sighed proudly.

"She'll definitely make you two very proud," he chuckled. His smile suddenly frowned to a sorrowful frown as a thought came across his mind.

"I'm. I'm sorry." He bit his lip. A moment of silence spread around the area, just the sound of songbirds chirpings. "Sorry for everything," Jack bluntly confessed, while holding back a great amount of tears in his eyes. He could let them fall freely, but, he wasn't always the type who cried.

A kind soft hearted man who ruled with an iron fist reminded him to never cry. It taught Jack that crying is a sign of weakness. However, Jack didn't understand the full story of the man's lesson. Only cry when the time was right.

"I'm sorry I wasn't the best son you two would ever had. I-I don't know what to say, but, I'm sorry for the pain I caused for you two to suffer. It..." If he kept on biting the button of his lip, he'll ended with a cut. Instead he punched the ground with his fist. "It should had me!" Sophia and Anna were far away to hear Jack's sudden scream of guilt.

"It should had me. Not Anna. It should had me. Not you two. I should be the one gone!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, screaming at the cloudless sky.

"If I wasn't here, there will be peace. No sorrow. No hate. No shadows from past that brings back any regrets…" Jack shifted his tone to a soft, yet husky melody that escaped from his mouth.

A sudden breeze blew across the field of tombstones. It quickly pass through but felt like dancing around Jack's body. The sudden touch of a cold wind made the hair behind Jack's neck to stand up. The wind continued on blowing, never wanting to die away. Leaves of the trees rustled along the wind's dance routine.

Jack sat there feeling the summer breeze tickle and kiss his face. It felt so human-like, as if the wind had the tender-loving touch of caring being. The touch smoothly traced Jack's facial feature, then playfully ruffled his white hair. The contact from the wind acted somewhat motherly.

"It's alright to cry…" A sudden comforting voice chimed lovingly from the dancing wind. The way it spoke was nurturing as if Jack recognized the voice.

"Temps guérira pour vous. (Time will heal for you.)" The voice spoke in French, providing Jack some support. Then shifted to Norwegian, "Du vil få bedre snart, min sønn. (You will get better soon, my son.)"

When the voice shifted from one language to another, Jack was fond of by the words and messages behind it. It's warmth simply reminded him of a woman he used to know. She was devoted to teach Jack and Sophia about their family and culture. As years ago, she opened her her world to a caring stranger who also opened his world to her too. Two different collided into one.

As the wind began to calm down, Jack let out a sigh, not the painful ones that made him felt suffocated, but, a big sigh of relief as if something just melted away.

"I know I should had continued on complaining about the crimes I've done in the past. But someone dear to me, reminded me how you two were always proud of us. And I was raised to believe in greatness." Jack felt more comfortable to talk to them. He soon realized that he hide away his true self for years. "I'm a Frost."

"I'll promise to fix everything. Now I'm here. I have to make things better. Not only me. But. For those who needs me." Jack said so determinedly. He stood up and took a moment to stare at his parents' headstones. "I'll make you two proud!"

This time the wind burst like a mighty roar, not furiously, but a burst of happiness and excitement. It nearly knocked Jack off his feet, but, he managed to balance. The wind shifted from a chilling touch to a soothly warmth which quickly died out after a moment.

"Vi vil alltid elske deg. (We'll always love you.)" The motherly voice was accompanied by another voice which was strong with a hint of bravery between its' Norwegian words.

A lump inside Jack's throat was causing him a hard time to shallow, because of the voices. They were very familiar as if they were actually there. Unfortunately their presents wasn't visible. No one else except him was around the area. Even though he looked frozen, he managed to nod his head, showcasing that he understood what the pair of voices stated. Shallowing down the words, slowly.

"Jeg elsker deg også. Mama. Papa. (I love you too. Mama. Papa)." A sudden glimmer of joy and hope formed across Jack's eyes. After replying back those simple loving words, they caused him to finally let a waterfall of tears rush down his face. Years of regrets and guilt that he stored between his parents has been released and evaporated out of his system.

A sudden hand touched Jack's shoulder. Jack slowly looked his shoulder and saw Sophia smiling at him. But, the smile quickly turned into a form when she noticed him suddenly crying. Anna was shocked to see her friend like that. It was the very first time she saw him cry. The sight made him look more human than a lost soul.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Sophia asked worriedly.

"Jamais mieux. (Never better)." Jack chuckled, while wiping away his tears with the sleeves of his plaid shirt. "It's been awhile since I last talked to them," he confessed satisfyingly.

"De savnet deg. (They missed you)." Sophia acknowledged him.

"Yeah, Jeg savnet dem også. (Yeah, I missed them too)." Jack smiled peacefully where his eyes soften.

Sophia rushed over and gave him a warm embrace which she locked her arms around his body, never letting go. "Merci pour enfin rentrer à la maison. (Thank you for finally coming home)." She cried softly. Her words were soft and tender like their mother's. Jack heard quiet hiccups from her mouth as he felt his shirt slowly getting wet.

Jack soothly stroked her silky brown hair, calming her down. "Je ne te quitterai plus. (I'll never leave you again)." He said softly.

Anna couldn't hold back the tears as she watched to loving moment unfold. She rushed over and wrapped her arms around Jack's and Sophia's leg. The little girl embraced them both tightly as much she could.

"You're crying too?" Jack asked her, while looking down. Anna looked up and nodded. "It's okay you can let it all out too. We need to cry once in awhile."

After a moment of cleansing their systems with the concept of crying out their feelings, Jack, Sophia, and Anna were leaving the cemetery. Just as they were heading back to the car, Jack noticed a lonely headstone which was covered in vines and weeds. As if it hasn't been cleaned for ages.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll be there in a second." Jack told them as he dashed towards the dirty headstone.

While combing away some of the wild vegetation covering the stone, he name that belonged to headstone. His eyes widen for minute but slowly soften with calming sigh.

* * *

The next day, Rapunzel was finalizing things together for the location of her wedding. It was exciting to use the Frost's estate, but, was daunting too. She never occupied her time with the rich and elites in town. They mostly come by at the shop to order, do business, and run off to whatever rich people do. The Coronas were a hard-working middle class family that hardly had time for leisure or fancy parties. That's why they had family reunions. Work throughout half the year. Then spend time together during the holidays and the summer. This summer, there will be a big reunion because two families are coming together to form as one.

The thoughts of the wedding was unbearable inside Rapunzel's mind, but, happily excited that it's actually happening. She stuck inside the shop again, like yesterday, taking and making orders while off delivering them. Good thing her cousin Elsa was free again to help out around the shop.

"Phew that's the last of them," Rapunzel wiped off the sweat from her forehead after stacking boxes at the back of the shop. She walked into the front and saw her cousin busy sweeping the floor.

Elsa was busy humming to herself, looking like she in a good mood. Although Rapunzel wanted to tell something to her that has been bothering since she bumped into her old friends. She wasn't the only one who had guilt growing inside her where she wanted it to die out as much as Jack kept it for years. Since reuniting with Jack and others, joy has once again played with her emotions. She was the most joyful one in the group, second to Anna, but, now she's engaged to greatest man she ever met, and nothing else can change her mind to stop her happiness. But she always put her family's happiness first.

Hurting others wasn't something she would ever do. Especially when it came to family. But, keeping secret from each other was also a crime. She can't keep the fact that she's able to see her baby cousin. Selfishness was something she doesn't tolerate. Half of her itchies to tell her little cousin, but, the other half was screaming to not to.

When Rapunzel noticed Elsa was done, she had the brilliant idea to take her cousin out for some ice cream. They both deserve it. While the two ran the shop for the day while her mother was out doing some errands for the wedding. Business was pleasant and successful as usual, having a break would be nice. Since Elsa and Anna was born, Rapunzel hardly treated them as her cousin, but, as if they were more like her sisters.

"Hey Els, let's close the shop early and go downtown for some ice cream. What do you think?" Rapunzel titled her head to side while smiling at her.

"Sounds nice. I'll pay." Elsa volunteered while putting away the broomstick and walk to nearest trash can to dump the debris she picked up from dust pan.

Rapunzel shook her head, "No way little cousin, I'll pay. You've done a lot of things for me. Now it's my turn." She placed her hand over heart. "Plus you have bills to pay. Am I right? That new apartment place of your's isn't paid for yet. So c'mon let's go have some fun."

While grabbing their purses from the back, the two girls heard the bells on the door, chiming. Rapunzel walked back to the front and spotted Kristoff, heavily breathing like he just ran a marathon.

"Kristoff are you okay?" Rapunzel walked up to him. Elsa came inside and saw an old friend she has seen time to time, but, they hardly exchanged any words. In public they simply waved hello or nod their heads at each other.

"The. Cementary. Headstone. Its clean." Kristoff was gasping for air.

"Kristoff, sweetie, breathe. You look like you ran down a mountain." Rapunzel softly rubbed his arm. "What's wrong?"

"I went to go clean up Anna's headstone today. Well I usually do every two weeks. But, I've been busy for the last few weeks of this month. And somehow it's cleaned up. Like magic!" Kristoff released out his stress in a controlled manner, yet, he felt a little bit uneased.

"Kristoff, calm down. I think that was very sweet of that person to do that." Rapunzel reassured him.

"Did anyone stop by to buy some tulips and daisies?" Kristoff asked Rapunzel. "Cause this stranger neatly laid out a small jars of them by her headstone. He or she even cleaned the headstone. Also added a small tray with a lite up green candle sticks." He added.

Rapunzel quirked an eyebrow, "Wow that's something. Dunno if someone stopped by to buy some this morning. My mom might know cause' she was here before Elsa and I came by."

"I might know who did it." Kristoff said calmly as he finally had control of his breathing.

"Who then?" Elsa suddenly joined in. She walked towards the two, as if she was a stranger cutting into a two person conversation.

"Maybe an old friend of ours." Kristoff whipped out a smile.

Elsa bit her lip, she knew who Kristoff was implying. Her mind was buzzing with sudden thoughts, questioning, why _he_ would do that? What made _him_ think of cleaning a dead friend's headstone? But, Elsa's rambling died out when she came to accepting the fact how _he_ never changed his habit for caring someone. Regardless of his consequences.

"I bet he'll go to great lengths for her too. Did they tell you two about the news?" Kristoff asked them.

"News about what?" Rapunzel asked him curiously. But, at the back of her mind, she might know what Kristoff was talk about. Elsa also knew what he might be expressing about.

"That Jack is able to see…" Just Kristoff was about to continue, the front door of the shop suddenly opened and slammed shut. The two didn't noticed that Elsa stormed out of the place without saying a word.

"Elsa?" Rapunzel ran out of the shop and out on the streets. She stood on her toes scanning through the river of people passing by. But, Elsa was no where to be found.

"Does she know?" Kristoff met up with Rapunzel, standing by the shop's doorway.

"I think she does. But, she doesn't know that I can see Anna too." Kristoff's eyes widen over the sudden news that came out of Rapunzel's mouth. "Please don't tell her." She looked helplessly at him.

* * *

Elsa managed to hold back her emotions until she let out a big sigh of relief when grabbing hold of a railing that looked over the fjord. She wasn't far from a marina which suddenly caused her to have a flashback from the past.

She was running down a wooden boardwalk with a teal fishing rod tightly wrapped around one hand and holding to a small hand with the other. Elsa looked behind her and a little girl was smiling back at her.

"C'mon we're gonna help daddy catch a big one this time," Little Elsa was excited to go fishing with her little sister and father. Fishing was a family pastime which her father happily introduced his daughters too. Every Andersen should know how to fish and drive a boat. But, Mrs. Andersen advised her husband to take it slow. Fishing first, then boat sailing whenever the girls we're older.

Elsa woke up from her flashback which unexpectedly faded away. The thought of that memory was nothing but a broken dream. A dream which she once shared with Anna when they were small which never came true. It wasn't that Elsa always wanted to sail a boat, but, she never had the chance to share a lot of cherish moments with her sister. Life was too short for them to be together.

"Elsa?" A charming voice caused Elsa to look over her shoulders.

"Hans?" She turned to face an old friend who was carrying a shopping bag. Inside looked like a light green summer dress. "You finally found a girlfriend?" A playful smirk formed across her face.

"Hope you're not jealous. It was fun ride, but, we tried at least." Hans rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry I'm not. But, we didn't last that long. You were out of my league anyway." Elsa firmly reminded him with a crooked smile.

"Ouch, you're cold," Hans chuckled. "Anyway how are you?" He asked kindly while gazing into Elsa's crystal blues eyes which glisten underneath the summer sun and diamond filled waters.

"Nothing much, just out for a break from work. You?" Elsa was leaning against the railing, gazing at the fjord.

Hans joined her, by place his bag between his legs, while leaning against the railing as well. "Same. Work as always. Nothing interesting happens here." He confessed.

"You sure about that?" Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "Apparently, something just happened. And it's driving me…" She bit her lip, trying not to become too emotional again.

"Is it becomes of _him_?" Hans was blunt, but, his tone was hollow with a hint of anger. Elsa looked at him with a bewildered expression. "I guess you knew about Jack coming home and destroying the peace around here." He said bitterly.

"You just said nothing interesting happens here." Elsa reminded him. But, she agreed with him. Since Jack came home unannounced, her life suddenly changed. Either it was going back in time or suddenly took a sudden turn to a dark tunnel where she couldn't find her way out. She thought it was foolish rumors at work where he came home in order to take over his family's company. But, she was wrong. Until now, she was contemplating what was his true reason of coming home.

"Well he kinda made it worst. Making us think that he could see Anna. That's nothing but crap. Childish crap. Didn't he know we all moved on?" Hans grit his teeth.

Elsa looked at him with reserved eyes. Hans was hurting more than she was. At first she found his story of seeing his dead sister was a joke. But, when she noticed some of her friends, old friends actually was believing his act. _Was it an act or was he telling the truth?_

"Maybe not because we all stopped communicating right after he left. Left us. And kinda left him too." Elsa's eyes widen, as if realizing what came out of her mouth. Was she defending Jack?

Hans looked over and saw Elsa still fixed on gazing at the waters than him. Even though they tried, their love for each other was nothing but, an escape from reality to at least heal their sorrow and sadness. But, that wasn't human for them, they were just using each other than use their energy to at least care for one another. They were stuck holding their true feelings for someone else they cared about.

"You're still in love with him," Hans flat out said it without having a second thought. Elsa let out a tiresome sigh, but, said nothing back. "I'll take that as a yes." Hans understood. Since now he was still unmatched by an old rival. His rival was stronger, caring, and smarter than he was. But, there's something Hans would never be compare to Jack, a fool.

"Does he know?" Elsa responded with shaking her head. "I bet you shut him out whenever he's nearby. Wait you've shut him out for most of your life since he left." Hans stated.

As he continued on ranting and rambling over the negative things from their own past, Elsa's mind and heart ached over the increase level of anxiety and guilt. More regrets began to build up inside, closely choking her up. So she done what she usually do whenever she felt like this, run away.

Hans noticed Elsa running away from him. "Elsa where are you going?" He saw her run into the river of people as she faded into the background.

* * *

Elsa closed the door behind her as she walked like a zombie inside her new apartment. She took her shoes off and dropped her car keys into a bowl by a small drawer in the hall. The apartment was a two story building that fitted perfectly for the working class. It was located not far from the busy working district in town and had a spectacular view of the fjord. A worthy investment which Elsa was proudly paying on her own. Despite that, she was stuck with other bills that are waiting to be paid off. From her education to medical bills she volunteered years ago to help paid off.

She walked into her kitchen which was connected to a living room. The unit only had three rooms, two small bathrooms, a balcony, a kitchen and living space. Elsa used two rooms as a sleeping space and studio where she escaped from the world and sit down to design whatever came to mind.

Even though she has two jobs, lately finding a job in the architecture field was limited. Her father encouraged her to find a job in Frost Enterprise, which she did, but, not what she wanted to do. Right now she's working there to save up money for future plane tickets to use whenever someone outside of Arendelle asked her to come for an interview for a job offer. She was hoping to find a job in London, Dubai, Singapore, whatever gets her out of this sleepy town.

The small fridge door was opened and Elsa pulled out a bottle of water. She stopped her thirst by gulping down the bottle until it was halfway empty. Down the hall, she walked into her studio. The room was filled with anything from sketches, blueprint designs, scattered books and portfolios. A picture frame hung by the wall. It was her degree in Architecture at Aachen University in Denmark.

Back then Elsa wanted to know how it felt like to miss her home. But, at the same time, she wanted to escape from a place wasn't quite her home anymore. After college, she was asked to come because of her father became ill and her mother was alone to take care of him. While having two parents as professors at a local college, it wasn't enough for them to pay off the bills. So Elsa tried her best to help them out while creating a brand new life for herself too.

She walked up to a bookshelf where she stood on her toes reaching for something that was place all the way on top. It was box with a taped label saying Photographs in black bold letters. After carrying it down to the floor, she sat down near it, slowly removing the lid of the box before browsing through.

The box was like a time capsule that stored away endless photographs that recorded Elsa's past. While browsing through them they either cast a smile on her face or made her shook her head stating how she can't believed she done that. Then she found more photos of her family and friends. Majority of them when she was young.

Soon she realized how these photos kept her alive of these years and she was the one who made the memories. The photos were just reminders. Either reminding her: that she's not alone, her past, and even her future. The images from past each held a memory or lesson which she could learn from and guide her in the future.

For example, there was a funny photograph of her and the old gang, the Legendary Guardians. It was portrait of theM, huddling together for a group picture. She noticed there was written something in the back. By turning it around, she noticed a message that was hand-written down by a child.

"The Legendary Guardians. We help each other. We stick together." Elsa read it slowly because she couldn't read her sloppy handwriting. The style of her writing back then caused her to smile, but, shed a tear over how selfish and heartless she had become.

While leaning against the wall, holding tightly to the photograph she stared into the ceiling, thinking if this never happened. What if those she loved was still around? Would their lives stay the same and pure happiness?

She glanced down at the photograph and saw two friends with their arms over each others' shoulder while smiling at the camera.

The photograph slipped out of her hand when she began to cry some more. Covering her eyes with both of hands, her knees tucked closer to her chest, a waterfall of teardrops rain down her face and onto her fair skin. She needed let it go and let love mend her heart and soul.

"I waited for _you_ to come home…" She felt heartache.

* * *

Jack was sitting down on the steps of the patio while gazing into fjord. He was busy watching over Anna while she was playing on the soft grassy lawn. She was full of life, warmth and nothing was getting into her way. Something Jack wish to endure. But, right now he has a lot on his plate which needed to be done as soon as possible.

However, Sophia reminded to take things easy. He chuckled whenever she told him to. So he followed doctor's orders and took a moment to relax for bit.

But that relaxation quickly died out whenever Jack's phone rang. It wasn't a call, but, a text. He reached for his phone and began to read the text. While reading a second time, he showed nothing more than a raised eyebrow.

"A party?"

* * *

**Short Commentary:**** Jack finally took the time to follow his sister to visit his parents. It was a hard thing to do, but, totally worth it for him. He'll finally get a great amount of determination to fix this mistakes. What do think of the Frosts offering their estate for Rapunzel's wedding? I think it will help Jack and Elsa to start patching things up. How? We'll you have to find out. Who's surprised that Elsa and Hans almost dated on another? Also who do think that dress is for? So many question huh? (Cue evil laugh) Y'all just have to wait and see. The next chapter will be a rollercoaster ride of emotions. **

**Updating Schedule: Weeknights only.  
**

**Writer's Notes:**** I would like to thank those who took a time to read my story (AGAIN). Thank you for following, reviewing, and your favorites. Especially those awesome analytic reviews. As always stay tuned. :D P.S. Don't hesitate to share this with others. Sharing is caring as ALWAYS!**


	13. Gone Too Soon

**WARNING: Rated M = Strong Profanity**

* * *

When Jack received a text from Hiccup and Merida, he thought they were just kidding over the idea of having small party at the old tree fort. It was a nice way to get the old gang together and a faster way to finish Operation Anna's Wish. Merida has only a week left before the tournament. After competing, she goes back home to Scotland. Same goes for Hiccup, he has another week before going back to Berlin.

Even though they had their own lives to worry about, they badly wanted to stay and continue helping out. As for Jack, he needed to get this operation done before his exam. Before talking to his parents, all he wanted to do was get the review over with and quickly go back home. Despite having two important missions hanging on his shoulders, going back to New York wasn't priority. He made a promise to his own sister that he won't never leave her again.

* * *

Hiccup and Jack found an abandon trail the other day, that could let a small truck drive by without crashing into trees or smacked by mean branches.

When Jack arrived, Hiccup's car was there as well. He parked his car at a spot not far from their fort. Then Jack exited out of his Maserati and popped open the trunk, gathering two shopping bags of groceries.

Hiccup was setting up a small barbecue grill that he dragged out of his parents' garage. He just finished cleaning it up, ready for grilling. Merida was setting up a small folded up table which Hiccup also brought along. Jack was curious how Hiccup was able fit a table inside an old sedan. Then again Hiccup was an innovative mechanical engineer after all. He would think of the weirdest ways to solve a problem.

"Yo Hiccup!" Jack shouted.

Hiccup turned around and saw Jack walking by. "Hey you made it!" He said happily while pouring some coal into the grill. Then pulled out a box of matches which he stored behind his short's pockets. While striking a match, he watched the baby flame that suddenly came to the world, dance along the movement of the late afternoon breeze. The way it moved and actively burning reminded him of his friends, how their childhood friendship burnt so powerful during those years of invisibility. Now he wonder whether that flame still existed.

"Here let get those," Merida came by, offering to take the bags from Jack. "So whatcha get?" She went on taking a peak inside.

Jack went on listing the various items Hiccup asked him to get. A few drinks. A couple large bags of chips and snacks. Extra utensils, paper plates and napkins. Cups, of course.

"That's good I thought Hiccup asked you to only get candies." Merida saw a couple bags of chocolates and other sweets.

"Oh that's for Anna. She wanted to get those for the party." Jack awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh." Merida replied back, having no idea of what else to say.

"Anna's here?" Hiccup shouted merrily while firing up the grill. "Where is she? Hi Anna!" He waved stiffly, having no clue where she might be.

"Hi Hiccup! Hi Merida!" Anna waved back joyously at them.

"She says 'hello' while waving at you two." Jack translated.

Hiccup and Merida chuckled over Anna's cuteness. Jack went over to help Merida fix up the table. She was laying out the utensils into a small box, making it neat as possible. Jack opened a bag of snacks and poured it into a bowl which Merida brought. Soon the table was laid out for a simple gather-together for eight.

After setting up the party table of drinks and snacks, they joined with Hiccup who was grilling a couple of meat sausages. Jack was hoping for some steaks, burgers and hotdogs. But he wasn't in the States anymore. Hiccup was mostly grilling some pølse (franks) onto the grill, at the same time chugging down a bottle of _Nøgne Ø_, a brand of Norwegian beer.

"So you think everyone is gonna come?" asked Jack.

"Well I know Rapunzel will be. And Kristoff too." Merida was tying her curly orange hair into a ponytail. When she let her arms down, she noticed a pair of sapphire eyes staring admiringly at her.

"You look nice like that. I can see more of your face." Jack commented kindly with a smile.

Merida blinked. "Thank you." She tucked back a loose strand behind her ear while looking away. Jack didn't noticed that her cheeks were burning red.

While concentrating on the grill, Hiccup's mind has been constantly reckless throughout the day. When he was up early in the morning; dropping off some stuff for the party, he spotted something in the woods while taking out a couple of furniture from the fort.

"Guys I saw something this morning." Hiccup said seriously, without the hint of any humor.

Jack and Merida looked at him curiously. Merida raised an eyebrow, "Saw what?"

"I saw an older version of Anna. Like a spirit. Her in spirit form!" Hiccup looked at them directly, his eyes was wide as an owl's.

Merida and Jack both exchanged distressed looks, they were bewildered at what came out of Hiccup's mouth. Anna covered her mouth, shocked to know that there's another spirit of herself roaming freely around the woods. She felt a rush of curiosity tickling her eight year old mind of what would she look like at the age of twenty-two.

"Are you serious?" Merida asked Hiccup so seriously, acting so disbelieved over his fantasies. She had known Hiccup since he was nothing more of a goofy kid like Jack. He had a bubbly personalities but enjoyed sharing myths and legends that poisoned his mind that the supernatural world was real. When they were young, he constantly lectured them on how he's part Jötnar because of how tall his father present himself to be. Even until this day, Hiccup's father still towered over him.

"I'm dead serious! I saw this ghostly figure that looked like an older version of Anna. She had twin braid hair!" Hiccup gestured his hands by pulling a strand of his hair from each side of his head. "...and wore a green dress similar to what she wore back..." He bit his lip, looking away unhappily. "What she wore when she left us on that day."

Silence slowly crept into the air, the three said nothing for moment until Hiccup decided to change the subject. This was a party after all, not a reception for a funeral.

"Hopefully Rapunzel got Elsa to come. And Hans too. Did you invited him, Merida?" Hiccup saw Merida nodding while he busy was turning the franks. Some were halfway done with little dark dashed lines on one side.

The dirt roadway that led to the fort was still empty, no sign of car lights beaming from afar. Jack looked up at the sky and noticed the moon was up early this evening, even though the heavens was painted in amber orange, golden yellow, a touch of scarlet and patches of violet behind the tree tops.

Then came a pickup truck driving slowly down the trail. It parked nicely by Jack's car when it arrived. Rapunzel and Kristoff finally arrived with bags full of more items for the party. The three didn't asked them to get anything, but, they were always the type to generously volunteer to bring something for a special occasion.

"Hey guys. Hope we're not late. Kristoff and I had to pick up some stuff." Rapunzel ran towards them with bags full of snacks and paper cups. Kristoff took a small cooler from the trunk and placed it near the table.

"There's beer, soda, and water inside. And I have extra ice in my trunk if we need more." Kristoff informed them. He looked more outgoing tonight, Jack reflected. It was nice see his an old friend finally breaking out of his shell.

"So what did you bring Punzie? Rare candies, Pokéblock, or Poké-puffs?" Hiccup snickered.

"Very funny Hiccup," Rapunzel stuck out her tongue at him. "You better focus on grilling those franks or we'll grill you for burning the food."

"Heeey. Not cool, Punzie." Hiccup protested. Everyone laughed at they're sassy fight.

Although Jack was about to deny the idea of hosting party; just to get the gang back together. Now, he was glad he didn't. By seeing his friends laughing and talking to one another was a pleasant sight to see. Jack noticed Anna was loving the happy vibe too. It's like they both rewind back in time to the days they enjoyed each others' company.

"So did you give the details about the party to Elsa?" Hiccup asked Rapunzel.

Rapunzel nodded while munching on some chips. "She better come. Or I'll hunt her down like a bounty hunter and drag her butt here."

Jack found Rapunzel more of a cop than a cute flower shop owner. Then again, she might inherited that trait from her father. Mr. Corona was a top detective, who worked at the same police station where Hiccup's father; the chief of police, where they kept their oath to protect Arendelle from any source of crime or danger.

"Who's that coming?" Merida stood up and saw two bright orbs projecting rays of light in the distance. An old navy-blue Jeep Wrangler came to a full stop and parked between the rows of car. When the driver's door opened, a young platinum blonde emerged from the inside.

Elsa spotted a group of her old friends. Cheery Rapunzel was energetically shouting her name. Elsa halfway lifted her hand and waved hello. Before closing her door, she reached into the passenger chair and took out a plastic container of baked goods.

"You see. I knew it, she'll come," Rapunzel gestured with her arms opened wide, showcasing her little cousin's presents. Elsa walked towards the group, with the container in front of her.

Jack noticed she had an interesting sense of fashion, even though he wasn't big on styles and trends. Elsa was casually wearing a loose plaid shirt with it's sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the back trailed down past her button. She wore a teal tank top with a white snowflake on it. A pair of white button shorts helped defined her hips. Jack struggled to remove his watchful eyes at her slender legs.

"I baked some krumkakes and almond cookies." Elsa opened the lid of the container, showing them an assorted box of homemade baked pastries.

"Oh cookies!" Hiccup took the container from Elsa and went on munching an almond cookie.

"Hiccup don't leave your post. You're in charged with the cooking," Rapunzel ordered him.

"Okay okay. Calm down woman. Geez you sound like a prison guard." Hiccup handed the container to Jack for him to hold onto before going back to the grill.

"Uh. Thanks for coming," Jack said kindly, even though his voice was husky. He was trying to find a suitable tone to speak to her.

"Um. Your welcome," Elsa replied back while looking at him. Jack met her's. Merida noticed the two's sudden gazes at each other. She felt a little tugged from her heart strings was plugged painfully.

"Hey Elsa, did you see Hans?" Hiccup asked her.

Elsa nodded. "He should be here soon."

Jack almost flinched when he heard Hans's name was mentioned. He couldn't let go of the encounter and conversation they had the other day. With harsh words spitting out of his mouth, Hans had an awful bitter sweet voice that echoed around Jack mind. A stream of painful words tempting him to end his foolish game to get the gang back together in order to grant Anna's wish.

Tonight was a time for happiness and to reunite, there was no reason to start a fight, Jack reflected. He would hold his ground for anything that would get in his way. Instead of picking a fight, he would go for a diplomatic approach and defend his reasons for continuing Operation Anna's Wish.

In the distance, another pair of bright light orbs could be seen. A mighty roar from a vehicle's engine echoed beyond the woods. It's roar shifted to a calming hum when a fancy black Tesla Model S parked by the row of cars. As the lights turned off, a slender handsome man in a tank top and shorts emerged out of the sports sedan.

"Damn check out that ride," Hiccup whistled at Hans's car. "His car makes mine look like a crap. Wait, both Hans and Jack's car makes mine look like shit." He laughed. Everyone except Rapunzel laughed along with smiles and chuckles.

"Hiccup, language. Anna is here!" Rapunzel reminded him.

Kristoff flinched. Elsa soon had bewildered looks on her face. Rapunzel looked over her shoulders and saw Elsa staring at her with confusion. She bit lips, almost forgetting about the fact of seeing Anna didn't came to mind. When she was about to go over to her for a little talk, Hans was right behind them.

"So this is the party?" Hans was holding out a bag of food. He noticed the sudden expressions of confusion and distress on some of their faces. "Did I miss something?"

"No you didn't. What did you bring?" Merida asked firmly.

Hans brought some snacks and meat. "More meat? What kind?" Hiccup looked at him while grilling the remaining franks. Each sides of the stuffed meat were nicely cooked.

"Um just some beef slices and prepared shish-kebabs from the store." Hans handed him the bag of meat to grill. Hiccup smiled at the sight and went on cooking them.

"Yay! Everyone's here. Shall we get started?" Rapunzel squealed while jumping up and down.

"Yeah! Party time!" Anna shouted, while jumping along with her older cousin. Apparently, Rapunzel and Jack was the only ones; able to see her cheery self. But, Jack felt selfish for being the very few who could. He still didn't understand why Anna picked him rather than someone else.

Why didn't see pick her sister?, Jack wondered.

"Alright they're ready!" Hiccup clapped his hands, announcing that several grilled franks were done. He grabbed a metal tray to place the meat onto.

Everyone walked up to the party table and helped themselves to whatever was laid out. Bottle of beer were opened, as well soda cans. Some helped themselves with the snacks and small dishes that Rapunzel and Merida brought. Others went straight for deserts and gobbled up Elsa's baked cookies.

When everyone was settled down, either standing while eating or sat on the small chairs that Hiccup dusted this morning. Jack sat by Anna, who was sitting by Rapunzel. Anna wanted to sit by Elsa who was alone, leaning against the ladder that led up to the fort. But, she already knew what's going to happened if she did. She didn't want to send sudden chills crawling up Elsa's back that would cause her to panic and run off.

Kristoff sat by Merida, who didn't mind his company. Jack hoped they'll manage to at least exchange some words throughout the night. Hiccup was busy multitasking, munching on more cookies while checking on the grill. As for Hans, he was quietly sitting on an old tree stump while sipping on a can of beer. He didn't want to sit on an old child's chair, either he didn't want to break it and make a fool of himself, or the chair held sentimental value which might trigger a memory.

As the cloudless sky turned navy blue and decorated with tiny stars sparkling underneath the light blue tinted moon, the sound of summer bugs buzzing and forest animals chattering caused the silence between the group to fade away. The gang managed to slip a topic or two to discuss, but, they decided to do whatever they wanted to do; even without socializing.

Elsa got up and went over to the table to get a drink. She noticed Merida looked a bit different this evening. Merida used to wear mostly active wear or sports related clothing. Mostly shorts and t-shirts. Elsa used to see her in dresses but, that's when her mother made her too. She was more of tomboy than Elsa when they used to be young. Now they're older, Merida was wearing a simple capris that hugged her athletic legs with a sleeveless casual shirt that revealed some skin.

"Hi Merida," Elsa greeted her with an elegant smile.

Merida turned around and noticed Elsa's graceful present, almost like she was the _queen_ she used to know. "Oh, hello Elsa." She tried to sound polite.

"How are you? Long time no see." Elsa asked kindly.

"Nothing much, just visiting. How about you?"

"Alright, thank you. It's very nice see you back home." Elsa continued the conversation with charm, picking the right words to use.

Merida nodded. "You look pretty tonight. Then again you always looked beautiful." Elsa smiled sincerely, accepting Merida's kind comment as she tucked a loose strand of hair.

"Thank you." Elsa thanked her elegantly with a hint of grace, like a royal accepting a loyal friend's complaint. "Same for you. You're always beautiful too."

Merida suddenly blushed. "Oh Thanks. You're always beautiful no matter what you looked like. Nobody seems to find you a bit ugly."

Elsa didn't look a bit confused, she kept her straightforward smile. Merida bit her lip but went on rambling, "Not saying that being too beautiful is weird. It's just. Ugh forget it Andersen, you've been always the beauty queen of the group. Accept it as a complainant." Merida tried to make a crooked smile, playing it nicely, not wanting to cause a fight.

"Oh," Elsa covered her mouth while letting out a soft laugh. "Thank you. But please don't be hard on yourself. You're beautiful just the way you are." She commented with kind words.

Merida nodded with a sudden burst of laughter, Elsa joined in, as the two went on talking. While looking at Elsa's angelic face, Merida had a sudden ache at the pit of her stomach. Envy swirling around her system like a storm raging inside.

Hiccup noticed the two girls talking along themselves, he was curious at what they were discussing. "Hey whatcha think they're talking about?" He whispered into Jack's ear. Jack shrugged. "Hmm. Team Merida and Elsa." Hiccup held up two thumbs up while having a big smile on his face. "C'mon Jack you know what I mean?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Out of nowhere, Rapunzel passed by and slapped the back of Hiccup's head. "Uh no, he doesn't know what you mean. Don't think like that. Jeez." She said annoyingly.

"Team Mesla. Ya?" Hiccup suggested. "Oh how's Jelsa?"

"What's Jelsa?" Jack and Rapunzel both asked.

Hiccup had a mischievous grin on his face, "Team Jack and Elsa." Rapunzel and Anna gasped, while Jack accidentally spit out his drink.

Across the party, Kristoff saw Hans busy looking for something in the cooler. "Looking for something? If you want something else to drink. There more in my truck." He told him kindly.

Hans kept a firm face, his lips pressed against one another, closing his mouth shut. He quietly reached for a beer bottle. Then closed the lid of the cooler shut with force. He looked for a bottle opener but, there wasn't one around.

"Oh here," Kristoff reached for his keys, revealing a key chain with different keys and trinkets. One of them was a small bottle opener. Hans turned around and saw Kristoff lending a hand, a gesture offering to open his drink. Hans didn't protest and gave it to him.

"Thanks," said Hans with touch of coldness between his teeth.

"Oh. No problem," Kristoff flinched for a bit while he handed the bottle back to him after opening it. "Well enjoy." After that talk, Kristoff decided leave Hans alone and went to spend some times with the others.

"So about Anna's wish," Rapunzel was the one to finally mention about it.

Everyone except Anna turned their attention at Rapunzel. She was busy taking the opportunity to steal a bite from Jack's food when no one was looking.

"It's wonderful we're all here for a party. But, finding Anna's wish was the main reason why we gathered here." Rapunzel remarked.

"So you're actually on board to help out Operation Anna's Wish?" Hiccup asked her before taking a giant bite from a grill meat chuck which nearly burnt his tongue.

"I was on board since you guys told me," Rapunzel glanced over at Hiccup, Merida, and Jack. She even took the time to watch Anna act happily as ever. "What you guys say?"

Kristoff had a shy expression on his face while his friends, beside Elsa and Hans, looked at him dearly. He was never the type who enjoyed being under the spotlight. "Well I...do believe in this special thing. Yeah I-I'm in." Sweat trickled down the back of his neck while stuttering for bit. "It's nice to help out an old friend, am I right?" He blushed.

Everyone except Hans was smiling at him. As for Elsa, she kept quiet the whole time, nibbling on a piece of grilled meat. Her eyes wasn't focusing on the group, but, instead was staring into the starry night, looking as if she was far away in a different place. Jack saw her looked so isolated from the crowd.

"Yeah you're definitely right!" Hiccup gave Kristoff a pat on the back, which caused Kristoff to shy away from the sudden contact. "We're still the Legendary Guardians after all." Hiccup held up a bottle of beer in the air.

Rapunzel chuckled softly, "That is true. I'll never get tired of hearing that name." She sighed happily.

"You hear that Jack, I bet the whole group is going to help!" Anna said excitingly while tugging his shirt. But, she noticed a quiet Jack looking like a statue with a solid serious expression across his face. "Jack, what's wrong?"

Jack was busy looking at the two who hasn't been socializing for the entire night. Although Anna doesn't seem to see the truth behind their firm and mysterious expressions, either way they would accept the idea or flat out deny it because of him. They won't believe on a fool who was stuck in the past.

"And how about you two?" Rapunzel turned her attention at Hans and Elsa. Hans let Elsa go first, it was his gentleman charm doing all the work tonight. He wanted show the others' that he moved on and looked completely sane.

Elsa took a moment to give a response. "Um, well I…" But, Hans suddenly cut her off.

"I would. But, I talked to Anna the other day." Hans proclaimed with smile.

Hiccup spit out his drink, "What?!" Everyone stopped whatever they were doing for a moment. "Wait you're able to see her?"

Hans nodded. "I was out for a run and I suddenly saw this young woman hiking up a hill around here. When I went to get a closer look. She looked like an older version of Anna."

"You sure? Maybe it was some hot chick who was out for a run too," Hiccup winked at Hans while drinking more of his beer.

"Or a cute little bunny!" Anna countered with eyes' wide with glee.

Everyone was speechless while Hans ignored Hiccup's goofy remark. "She was beautiful, but, ghostly." He said softly, feeling a bit disappointed. "I thought she was real for second. But I was wrong." He looked directly at Jack with eyes meanly glaring at him. "Well she…" Just as he was about to continue, Hiccup cut him off.

"Wait you saw Anna around here too? I saw her this morning. Was she wearing a green dress with two pigtail braids?" Hiccup asked him.

"Do you think she could still be around here?" Rapunzel but in, acting so intense. The hair behind her neck began to rise up. The notation of having two ghostly versions of Anna was overwhelming for her to comprehend.

"Maybe or maybe not?" Merida reassuring her excited friends. Hans shot her look which didn't cause her to flinch, but, she scowled at him. _What are you doing Hans?_

"C'mon let's go find Anna!" Hiccup asserted with fist high in the air. "Anna!" He left his post as a griller and ran to the woods.

Anna chased after Hiccup, screaming happily at the top of her lungs, "Older Anna! Where are you?"

Rapunzel got up and took hold of Elsa and Kristoff's hands. "Hey wait up!" She dragged them along with her. The two tried to keep up, but, apparently Rapunzel was one fast runner.

Merida decided to stay behind and watch over the grill. She noticed Hans walking up to Jack with a big grin on his face. Jack looked a bit confused of what just happened, half of his friends went off looking for something they couldn't barely see or maybe hear.

"So you thought you were the only one," Hans avowed with a confident look.

"What do you mean?" Jack looked over his shoulders. Hans couldn't help it but laugh at him, causing Jack to raised an eyebrow, "What so funny?"

"Nothing. I meant that you're not the only one who can see Anna. I can do the same thing you've been hiding for years. Am I right?" Hans smirked, hiding that sinister expression on his face with a sincere mask.

In the distance, the three heard the rest calling out Anna's name. Merida saw the two guys looking seriously at each other. Hans looked overly dominated towards Jack, as if he found his source of weakness. Jack looked overwhelmed, stressed out. She wanted to simply protect him. Protect him from a monster who acted like a sly fox towards everyone. But, she won't fall for his dirty tricks. Then again, she knew Jack had the habit of being able to protect himself from any fight or argument.

"I can't stand looking at you two like this," Merida admitted casually. "I'm going to help the others. Are you coming Jack?" She turned around. Jack nodded and took a head start, running to the same direction his friends went.

When Jack was far away, Merida shifted her attention on Hans, who still had that big smirk on his face.

"Dunno what you're pulling off here. But stop it. Your tricks isn't funny anymore," she said bitterly, her eyes was built up with rage. As if she was holding it for years.

"Oh c'mon don't tell me you believe this crap. His bullshit stories about Anna. That stupid orphan just wants attention!" Hans hissed.

Merida was ready to release all the anger inside. Without holding back she went up and slapped Hans's face. "Never call any of our friends stupid."

"What. You still think that we're all friends?" Hans asked her while rubbing his face. "We haven't talked or seen each other for years!" He shouted.

"That's what a lonely little boy might say. Someone who always wanted attention. Seeking for power. Love..." Merida just struck Hans's greatest weakness which caused him to have a mixture of guilt and anger.

Hans grit his teeth. He was about to lift his hand, clenching it into a fist. Merida bit her lip, strongly holding her ground. But Hans controlled his anger, taking a step back and letting go of his rage.

"I know you wanted to hit me. You always wanted to get into a fight. But, you were always too weak to defend yourself." Merida looked down at him with pity.

Although Hans accepted his mistake, he wished Merida would just shut up. Without wanting to argue, even though he has been the type who debated with others; he was a lawyer after all, he decided to walk away. As for Merida went to see how her friends were doing on the search. Despite the fact, she felt guilt and bittersweet over her sudden outburst. _Why are we acting like this?_

In the woods, Jack saw his friends searching high and low for the older version of Anna. Hiccup was climbing on a tree, screaming for Anna at the top of his lungs. Either he was so determined to find her or was highly drunk from all the booze he consumed tonight, Jack thought.

"Hey Anna! It's me Hiccup. Can you come out and see us?" Hiccup shouted. "Do you wanna play a game?"

As for Kristoff he was quietly combing through bushes, assuming Anna might be playing hide and go seek. Jack assumed the same thing too.

"Yoo hoo! Older Anna where are you? I want to talk to you," Little Anna shouting happily. "Do you think I will act the same way when I'm older?" She asked Rapunzel.

It occurred to Rapunzel that image didn't worried Anna's mind, the little girl only cared about if she would stay the same. "Of course you'll stay adorable and beautiful as ever. I can't ask for a better kind-hearted baby cousin." She ruffled Anna's hair.

Elsa noticed Jack standing alone on a trail heading down to a hill which looked over a creek. At the back of her mind, she felt like it was a good time to talk him. She slowly approached behind him, thinking of what ways to ask and say.

"Um Jack are you alright?" She acted concerned over him. Through her eyes, Jack looked a bit tensed. Shoulders compressed, his eyes glued at something that made him look like he was thinking of a far away place, and his hands were hiding away inside his pockets. He was definitely acting invisible.

Jack looked over his shoulders, "Yeah nothing to worry about." He turned around and climbed back up the hill, walking pass Elsa without making eye contact. "Why do I feel tired about this?" He sighed. "One Anna is enough. Two can be a hand full."

"What are talking about?" Elsa turned around. "Jack wait!" Jack stopped walking and looked down at her with a serious face, hiding the fact he's annoyed and sickly overwhelmed. "Umm…About what happened the other day. At work...Well I want to say something about what we talked about." She bit her lip.

A sudden trail of sweat ran down Jack's neck, causing a bit of chilly feeling spirally up his spine. He bit his lip too, "No don't, if you're thinking about apologizing. It should be me. Not you."

Elsa had her mouth slightly opened, surprised at what Jack said. "What?"

"I shouldn't had pushed you. I didn't had the right to bother you in the first place. So..." Jack went on.

"No it should be me!" Elsa protested.

Jack shooked his head. "Maybe it's best to either forget about it or accept my apology."

"Absolutely not! Why do you always act like a guilty criminal who takes the blame? Even though you are innocent." Elsa allegedly declared.

"Because I'm the criminal remember?" Jack continued on climbing up the hill, leaving Elsa alone, _again_.

"Hey wait!" Elsa ran after him. Suddenly along the way, her foot slipped while running up. Jack heard her distress yelp as he quickly turned around and grabbed hold of her hand. Then he quickly pulled her in. Elsa pressed her hands against Jack's chest, while he held her tightly around his arms. The two's faces were a few inches apart. Each had a soft stroke of red smudged across their faces.

Behind them was Merida hurrying to catch up with her friends, but, stopped for moment as she caught sight of them together. She watched them staring at each other longingly. A sudden thick line of red trailed across her face, envy circled around her mind and body. Instead of rudely disturbing them, she turned her head around and walked away.

"Um thank you. Sorry if I made you…" Elsa stopped talking whenever Jack decided to hug her tightly, secretly trampling while his heart was racing.

Even though Jack wasn't aware of the hasty display of affection towards Elsa, his voice was rough with a sign of weariness. "Just please, be more careful next time." His eyes met her crystal blue eyes.

Elsa looked over her shoulder and noticed they were standing on a hill, looking over a flowing creek bed. She had a flashback of seeing little Rapunzel shouting at her to stay back and pushing her away from a creek. When Elsa snapped out of her flashback, she heard Jack's soft voice slipping through her ear.

"Jack…" Elsa said delicately.

"I don't want it to happen to you too." Jack begged, closing his eyes tightly.

Elsa saw his distressed look, eagerly wanting to gently touch his face as if it was a way to calm him down. But, she decided to pull away from his embrace. "So is it true, you can see Anna?"

Jack slowly opened his eyes, passionately looking deeply into Elsa's face. His heart skipped a beat, throat became a bit more dry. He'll never stop loving the way she looked. Never stopped loving the way she acted. Hoping she's still that joyous little girl he used to know.

"There must be a reason why she found you." Elsa acknowledged, whipping a small smile across her face.

Jack's eyes widen over the sudden change of emotion between them. Why was she smile at me? he thought. Even all the things he had put her through, she managed to express tenderness towards him. It wasn't close to the smile he used to remember when they were young; a lively heart-felt smile that made his face warm and stomach flip.

"I-I guess so. Sophia told me the same thing." Jack confessed.

"Or it's just you." Elsa implied, bitterly. Jack looked at her, somewhat confusingly. "There's a reason why you could see something that isn't really there. You might not even see it. It's. It's nothing but your imagination."

Just as Jack was getting his hopes up, his heart felt like he was shot by a loaded shotgun. He looked the other way, feeling a bit disappointed. "And I thought you almost believed in me for second."

Elsa sighed tiredly, "Can I be honest with you?" Jack looked at her with the corner of his eyes, still hurt, but, managed to control his emotions. "I don't know what's going on anymore. This..." She let out a chuckle, not sounding to happy, but, annoyed, confused, and mostly tired of everything that happened in her life. "I'm tired of running. I'm really exhausted over what happened years ago. You. Me." A calm sincere look cast across her face. "I just want to move on."

Jack's heart began to ache, guilt started to increased. Elsa had small teardrops forming at the corner of her eyes. "But, if you really can see Anna. Then promise me this. Please take good care of her."

But why me? Why not you? Jack reflected, provokingly. "Elsa…" He lightly called her name, letting the word faintly touching his tongue and chime beyond his ears.

In the background, Hiccup suddenly called for him. "Hey Jack! Did you guys find her over there?"

The two didn't responded back. Instead they looked at each, "C'mon let's go back." Jack told her. Elsa nodded.

When the gang rendezvous back to the fort, Hans was quietly grilling the remaining meat on the grill. Everyone, including little Anna, was disappointed, feeling a bit letdown that older Anna was nowhere to be found.

"Oh Hans you stayed behind?" Hiccup asked him.

"Well someone had to watch the grill. Also while you guys were gone, Anna stopped by to talk to me."

"You saw the other Anna?" Jack was quite surprised. He wasn't the only one, the rest were shocked too. But, Merida was the only one scowling at him, thinking that something isn't just right. Even though, Hans accepted his mistake, he was stubborn enough to not learn from it.

"Yeah. She came by to give me a message. 'Please stop this fuss of finding me.' That's what she told me." Hans asserted.

"Whoa. She said that?" Hiccup looked confused.

"Kinda. But you know Anna, she can be a fast talker. So I didn't really catch everything. But, isn't she right? We should stop this silly nonsense of finding her wish and go back to our lives." When Hans proclaimed that statement, everyone seem to believed it. Except for the actual Anna who stood in front of them, standing her ground even though her friends now towered over her.

"No! That's not true!" Anna stomped her bare foot onto the ground. Jack glanced over and saw her starting to cry. "Don't you see that we're all together again! All of you haven't seen each other for years. You guys haven't forgotten about me...We all haven't forgotten each other."

Jack never left his eyes on Anna's strong determined face. Rapunzel looked up and her heart ached. She also saw Anna's crying wistfully. While looking over her side, she glanced over and saw Jack and Elsa standing side by side. Her emotions was playing with her heart strings, she was glad to see them by each others' sides, but, sad at the same time when Anna was in pain.

"Even though, I'm not here anymore. That doesn't mean we can't be friends forever!" Anna conceded.

"Well if Anna said that. I guess we should stop Operation Anna's Wish." Hiccup said disappointingly.

Everyone, except Elsa and Hans, looked at him surprisingly. "What are you talking about Hiccup?" asked Merida.

"You starting this." Rapunzel reminded him.

"Well I can end it here. We shouldn't even bother about it anymore, if that's what Anna wants." Hiccup held back the tears.

"I agree." Elsa said roughly in a bitter tone.

Anna looked up, "Elsa…" From Jack's eyes, Anna felt like she was shot in the heart too. Suddenly, Jack was filled with rage, not anger, but, determination to finish something that he started. He's starting to get tired of seeing these moments of regrets and guilt unfolding before him.

"No we can't stop this." Jack stepped onto a tree stump, standing high and proud. "As you guys said and still believe in. We're the Legendary Guardians. We're willing to help any friend in need no matter what." He proclaimed in a strong leader voice, reminding them about the memories they used to share.

"We're the Legendary Guardians…" Kristoff said slowly.

"That's right! We're still are." Jack smiled down at them.

Hans suddenly burst into laughter. "A ghost asking a lonely loser for help. Why didn't she go ask a priest or something. This is so…" He continued to chuckle uncontrollably. "C'mon guys don't you think this is funny?"

Everyone stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to feel or do. Jack stepped off the stump and stood in front of his friends, bowing his head while staring at the ground. "Go on and call me a loser, crazy, lonely. I don't really care…" He lifted his head high. "I only care about is that people I loved and cared for, are happy and safe."

Elsa saw Jack starring back at her. She blushed, but, felt quite guilty for not standing by his side like in the past. Like a lieutenant at the side of her captain, ready to help and defend him. But, that wasn't the case.

"Anna told me, she's happy to see everyone together again. And we should never forget each other." Jack strongly acknowledged.

"Jack…" Anna said softly, while wiping away her tears.

"Stop this bullshit." Jack flinched at Hans's remarked, everyone turned their heads at him. "You can't forget about Anna, because you can't move on. You're so stuck in the past, her memories are chained to your mind and soul. It makes you look ill." Hans said sourly. "You're just pitiful and weak."

Jack stood there frozen like a statue, like a sheet of frost and ice quickly covered his body. He looked hurt and helpless.

Hans placed down Hiccup's heavy duty spring tongs on the edge of the grill. "Now excuse me, I need to go take care of some business." In other words, he needed to use the bathroom.

"Oh do you need a flashlight?" Rapunzel asked him.

"No I'm going to get my phone from my car. Be back in few." Hans stated before leaving the gang. They watched him walk back to the row of cars. Merida was the only one who noticed Hans getting a small bag from the back of his car. _What are you up to now?_

When Hans disappeared into the woods, the light from his phone faded away with him as well. Hiccup handed the tongs to Rapunzel to take care of the cooking. He was sadly slouching on a small stool, his legs stretched out like a drunk who chugged down a full box of beer.

"Well that was something," He sighed tiredly.

"Jack are you alright?" Merida placed her hand on Jack's shoulder.

At the corner of her eyes, Elsa saw Merida softly rubbing Jack's arm. The red hair girl never removed her eyes from Jack's lost face.

Jack took a moment to replied, "Yeah, don't worry about me."

"So what are we going to do now? Is Operation Anna's Wish still on?" Kristoff wanted to know.

While everyone was exchanging looks, Rapunzel noticed her cousin not participating. Elsa was quietly gazing in the distance, her arms hugging her body, as if concealing her emotions away. Sooner or later she needed to tell Elsa the truth behind Anna and her, that she was able to see her too. But, at the same time, annoyed her little cousin for being so isolated.

Although Hiccup was close to being drunk, he had uncontrollable flashbacks of his past. From the time he met his friends, likely, Jack and Elsa who rescued him from a group of school bullies. The day they introduced to him to little Anna. Then there was a day where he'll never knew he'll end up having a lot of friends who deeply cared about him. The thoughts caused him to take back the words he said of ending the operation.

"Well of course it's still on! Forget what Hans said. My brain was half asleep when he was busy listening to himself talk. I know in my gut, Anna needs our help." Hiccup jumped off from his chair and back on his feet. "Now excuse, my gut is telling me I need to pee."

When Hiccup ran to the woods. Kristoff cleared his throat, wanting to get something out of his chest. "If Anna told Jack that she wanted us to never forget each other. Then why are we acting like we're forgetting her? That's so selfish of us. We're like an actual gang. Like the ones in those movies." He rubbed back of his neck, while letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Well we don't kill or steal..." He said sarcastically. "...but, gangs are like a pack. We contribute, care for one another, and stick together until the very end." He continued on. "Anna was always a sweetheart who worried about us the most."

"Kristoff…" Rapunzel and Jack saw Anna standing tall on top the party table, she looked longingly at him. "Kristoff I love you!" She jumped into the air and hugged Kristoff's neck. The two gasped.

Elsa and Merida looked at Kristoff worriedly. Kristoff was suddenly shivering. "Oh man why am I getting goosebumps. Are you guys cold? Why am I cold? Rapunzel what did you put in the punch?"

"What are you talking about?" Rapunzel pouted while raising an eyebrow.

"Don't let Hans get you down," said Merida, continuing to rub Jack's arm. Jack didn't moved away from her touch, but, kept his mouth shut. Merida was hoping for a word of gratitude from him.

Elsa saw Merida again trying to comfort him. Without revealing a sense of jealous, she continued on concealing away her emotions.

Beyond the woods, a sudden scream was heard, reaching all the way to the fort. "Was that a bird?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"Sounded like a fangirl screaming," Anna giggled. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I think it's Hiccup." Merida pointed at a small light beam quickly growing closer to where they stood.

Hiccup came back, busy gasping for air while trying to speak. "Guys. You won't. Believe. This." The guy was grabbing hold of his un-belt shorts while breathing heavily.

"That you're wearing Big Hero 6 undies…" Merida saw Hiccup's odd pair of boxers.

"No!" Hiccup quickly lifted his shorts and lock his belt together. "I saw older Anna in the woods!"

At first the gang hesitated over what Hiccup proclaimed. They assumed he was drunk and sugar high from the beer he drained and sweets he ate. But, they ended up following him back into the woods to where he last saw her.

"You sure it was Anna?" Jack asked him.

"Yeah. It her. The one I saw this morning and what Hans said." Hiccup was ahead of them.

"Speaking of Hans. Where is he?" Kristoff asked his friends.

"Good question," Merida narrowed down her eyebrows.

Anna was with Hiccup, while the rest followed them from behind. When Jack saw Anna paused for a moment to scan down below the hill, he stopped and looked.

"Jack!" Anna pointed at something in the distance. Jack looked where Anna was pointing at and saw a ghostly figure on the run.

"There!" He shouted. Everyone pointed their smartphone's flashlights at where Jack was pointing.

"No way!" Hiccup and Rapunzel said in unison.

Without waiting for another minute, Jack picked up his feet and chased after the other Anna. His friends saw him running down the slope like a wild animal. Some warned him to be careful as they ran after him. Except for Merida; regardless that she didn't even looked tired, while Elsa stopped right behind her.

"Merida are you alright?" Elsa wiped off the sweat from her forehead.

"How about, if it's not her?" Merida look down at the little rays of light peeking though the spaces between the rows of trees.

"What do you mean?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe it's not really Anna. It's either Jack's troubled imagination."

"Merida I thought you were supporting Jack?"

"Not really. I just realized Jack might be in a poor condition. As if he's badly ill." Merida looked melancholy.

"Merdia…" Elsa said softly.

Merida picked up her feet and went back to running. Elsa was right behind her. They again stopped when they meet up with Hiccup and the others.

"Jack did you find her?" Hiccup shouted.

"She was here a moment ago." Jack replied.

Merida grit her teeth and clenched her fists. "Stop this bullshit!" Everyone looked at Merida as if she suddenly went crazy. "I know it was _you_ all along. You called Operation Anna's Wish shit. It's not. Well whatever you're doing it's freakin bullshit!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"And we thought you were drunk." Kristoff confessed the truth to Hiccup. Hiccup scowled at his friends.

"Hans! Come out you coward!" Merida revealed the mystery.

Jack heard what came out of Merida's mouth. Anna pulled end of Jack's shirt. "Jack look!" She pointed at a figure behind a tree trunk.

"Hey you!" Jack shouted while chasing after the figure. It dashed away as fast it could. Along the way, the figure's hair caught loose from a tree branch, pulling it away from it's head. It continued to run until it suddenly tripped over something, causing it to roll down another hill. In a matter of minutes, Jack came to full stop and pointed his smartphone's flashlight at the fallen figure. "Hans?"

Jack was speechless, the first thing that came to his mind was what Hans was wearing, "Is that the same dress Anna wore on that day?" He slowly walked towards Hans like he was an injured wild animal, not wanting to frighten him. "Are you alright?" He offered his hand to pull him back up.

Hans quickly snatched Jack's wrist, "Do I look fucking alright?" He pulled himself back on his feet, still pulling on Jack's arm until he turned him around and planted Jack's back on the ground. "Look at me Jack! Am I real?" He squeezed Jack's shirt, furiously.

Anna's eyes widen, "Hans..." The tears were coming back.

"Jack!" Hiccup shouted. As he was about to head down to help his fallen friend, Rapunzel took his hand. He looked over his shoulders, gesturing a look like "what gives?"

"No don't. This is their own fight. If we stop them, there will be just war and no peace." She advised them. After her speech, no one went down to intervene.

"So Jack do I look like Anna? Do I look real?" Hans was on top of Jack, still squeezing on his shirt while forcefully pressing his bare hands down on Jack's chest. "Can you tell that we look the same?"

"Hans…" Jack trying to move, but, couldn't.

"Answer me!" Hans barked furiously. Jack couldn't speak over the pain that was crushing his body. "It's my fault…" Hans began to weep while he pulled Jack's shirt, lifting him to sit up. "It's my fault that Anna died on that day!"

"What are you talking? It's not your fault. It was me who caused Anna's death!" Jack protested. "So please don't be…"

Hans cut him off, "Don't you listen Frost?! It's my fault!" He continued to cried out his guilt, "If I didn't say those words years ago, she would still be here. Accept it. I killed Anna!"

Jack stared at him with great amount of shame for causing Hans to cry. The tears from the corner of Hans's eyes fell down like rain drops onto Jack's face. "It should had been me. Not you. If Anna showed up back in this world, she should had picked me!"

Anna stood behind Hans, Jack noticed her face was filled with guilt and sorrow. Tears were ready to fall out of her eyes. "She just left unexpectedly" Hans let go of Jack's and stood up, unknowingly facing Anna, who looked up at him. "I never got to say goodbye." He said softly with hint of sadness.

Jack flinched. He never got the chance to say goodbye too. As for Rapunzel and the rest, they heard the episode that was happening down below. Every one of them, also never said that one heart-aching word to her. Especially, Elsa, she was clenching a tightly formed fist over her chest, while holding back the tears.

High above the tree canopies was a spot where Jack saw the clear night sky. A sudden shooting star flew across the navy blue canvas of stars. It went by fast, yet, it was so far. He let out a very tiresome sigh, "She was gone too soon."

Hans heard Jack's words, causing him to cry uncontrollably. "She was a part of me. I was never the same since she left. I couldn't live without her!"

Anna never removed her eyes on Hans's tearful face, "But I'm still here." She said softly.

"Hans. Anna said that she's still here," Jack didn't know why he need to recite what came out of Anna's mouth.

Hans removed his hands from his face, managed to stop crying for a moment, "You gotta be kidding me. After all this, you still acting like a…"

Jack interrupted him, when Anna finished whispering something into Jack's ear, asking him to say the following. "She wants to say, 'Thank you for the bracelet' and 'I'm very sorry.'"

Hans gasped, when the tears in his eyes stopped running. "Um that's all she kinda had to say. So…" Jack wanted to continue on, but, Hans was slowly walking away. "Hans?"

At the top of sloppy hill, the gang watched Hans slowly hike back up to the edge. He looked disgraceful, a fallen soldier who became a traitor to his own army. None of his friends said a word to him, they were either angry or in shock.

Before slowly dragging himself away, Hans whispered something to Merida, "Hope you're happy." That caused Merida to form tears at the corner of her eyes, but, held them back.

"Hey are we going to leave him like that?" Hiccup saw the small scratch marks and cuts around Hans's face, arms and legs. No one replied.

* * *

The rest of gang slowly walked back to the tree fort, finding everything was the same way they left it, except they saw Hans's car was gone.

Jack was at the rear of the line while Hiccup led the group. He noticed Elsa was falling behind and went over to comfort her. Anna followed him. Merida turned around saw them again, together. They stood side by side, but, never exchanged any words, just peaceful stares. After a moment of watching them, she turned around and leave them be.

"Jeg beklager. (I'm sorry)." Jack said in a raspy voice.

Elsa's eyes widen and looked at him with distress, even though it was surprising for her to hear him talk Norwegian. Jack looked at her passionately, not wanting to remove his eyes on her's. He was slowly given in the fact that he had more things on his plate than he realized. Besides, fixing his father's company and finding Anna's wish, he needed to patched things up with Elsa. As for Elsa, she wanted to reply, but, she felt paralyzed over his words. It was all of a sudden with a touch of sorrow.

"Vennligst slutte å unnskylde. (Please stop apologizing)." She begged him before running off, leaving Jack behind. Likely how he was treated all these fourteen years of isolation.

* * *

**Short Commentary:**** Wow drama much? Now we found out about the dress and wig. Surprising isn't it. (I bet there will be fan arts of Hans wearing a dress). This actually happened in the Anime. One of the dudes cross-dressed. I played around with different POV in this chapter, seeing more dimensions than usual. The party was more of a flop than a celebration. Hopefully they would make it up. More parties to come!**

**Updating Schedule: Chapter 14 coming this Saturday.  
**

**Writer's Notes:**** I would like to thank those who took a time to read my story (AGAIN). Thank you for following, reviewing, and your favorites. Especially those awesome analytic reviews. As always stay tuned. :D P.S. Don't hesitate to share this with others. Sharing is caring as ALWAYS!**


	14. Fairy Tale

*****Important Note at the end.*****

* * *

Last night's party wasn't really much of a celebration. It was more like a counseling group where one of the members had a breakdown, confessing about his guilt and regrets, while dressing up like a woman. His actions took everyone by surprise which blacken the mood of the occasion. Little by little, each member of the group packed up their things and went on home. Although their hearts and minds were overwhelmed, every one of them, felt regretful over how self-centered they acted towards one another.

As the playful sun peaked through the high scale windows inside Jack's room, the sound of songbirds and seagulls crying across the fjord was his alarm clock, shouting at him to get up and seize the day.

Jack was the last one in the manor to wake up this morning while buttoning up a navy blue dress shirt, which was slightly opened, revealing his neck line and collar bones. He wore a pair of dark khaki jeans to match. When he heard two female voices chatting away excitingly, he assumed it was Sophia and Anna. But, it was actually Rapunzel and her mother discussing about the list of guests coming to her wedding. He noticed a platinum blonde quietly walking behind them.

Sophia was down at the foyer talking to the three ladies while Jack made his way down the stairs. Anna was quietly standing by her side while his little sister was about to give a tour around the manor and estate.

Jack pressed himself against the wall, hiding away, as he waited for them to disappear into the hallway and enter the grand parlor. Apparently he was halfway hungover, with that, he didn't wanted to be seen being under the influence. He also wondered if Rapunzel and Elsa were hungover too, because he remembered the large pile of cans and bottles that overflowed the recycling box at the party.

When the woman left, Jack took a long detour to find the kitchen. While entering the room with rows of french doors and large windows wrapping around, which cast a view of the back lawn and fjord, Jack was busy searching for a coffee fix.

"Great. I seriously don't wanna go to the store just to buy some." Jack said annoyingly.

As Sasha came inside the kitchen with a basket full of flowers that grew around the estate, she noticed a pair of legs sticking out from one of the button kitchen counters.

"Jackson?" Sasha raised an eyebrow, curious of what he might be doing under there.

"Ow!" Jack bumped his head against something inside. He slowly crawled backwards out of the cupboards and stood up in front of Sasha who had her hands on her hips, quirking an eyebrow with a crook frown on her face.

"I know you're too old for hiding underneath there. I suggest using the cleaning closet if you're playing hide and go seek." Sasha said amusingly.

"Um I searching if there's an extra box or can of coffee mix?" Jack asked her like an innocent child.

"Did Robert gobbled up all the coffee again? That coffee monster." Sasha noticed a large empty jar at the corner of the kitchen counter. "I guess it's time to use those mini cups."

"Mini cups?" Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes mini cups," Sasha took out a small box of K-cups from one of the cabinets

"Oh K-cups." Jack corrected her.

"No, mini cups," Jack rolled his eyes when Sasha protested back; thinking that those little instant coffee in a cup are called mini cups. "In America, we call those K-cups." He told her with a charming grin.

"Well in my world I call them mini cups." The woman's thick Norwegian accent tickled Jack's ears, causing him to smile ear to ear.

"Alright. Mini cups," Jack reached for the box and opened it.

Sasha showed him the coffee machine by the end of the counter. She watched him quietly operate the machine while getting a clear flower vase from underneath the kitchen sink. The elderly woman saw him looking a bit tired out from his outing he ahead last night. From his messy hair, which he tried to fix it with gel, to the dark shadows underneath his soft blood-shot eyes.

"Also Jackson…" Jack looked over his shoulders with sleepy eyes, Sasha walked over to one of the large cabinets and pulled out a small jar of dried cod; soaked in lye. Jack's mind wasn't quick enough this morning to understand what he's seeing. The substance inside the clear jar looked like jelly drowned in animal fat and fish oil.

"Steam it and serve it with butter. Eat it if this doesn't go away," Sasha was moving the tip of her pointer finger around Jack's hungover face.

"Wait. Are you serious? I gotta eat lutefisk to make it stop?" Jack suddenly woke up. Sasha nodded. By the look on his face and the box of K-cups staring back at him, he stupidly forgot that coffee doesn't cure a hangover, but, made it worst.

"I'll just drink some water. Do we have any asparagus?" Jack asked her helplessly. Sasha giggled and walked to a stainless steel fridge and placed a bag of asparagus onto Jack's hand.

"Go on and make yourself something. There's eggs and smoked salmon in the fridge. But please clean up your mess right after breakfast."

"Will do!" Jack grabbed a cup and poured himself some water before making his omelette.

* * *

After having his breakfast and his hungover was slowly disappearing, he manage to drink a cup of coffee. Jack walked around the backyard while continuing to sip his cup of joe. Along the way, he heard the soothly sound of piano keys gently being pressed and touched. The sound had a pleasant melody like a song bird was singing from inside the manor.

By walking around a corner, Jack managed to find the source of the sound. He walked into a doorway that led to a hall which guided him directly to the grand hall. In the far corner, a young platinum blonde was sitting angelic behind the grand piano.

Her graceful present was illuminated by the morning sun, outlining ever beautiful curves and edges around her face. Those long black eyelashes hypnotized Jack with great interest. Uncontrollably gazing into her beautiful soul. The makeup on her face was carefully painted that revealed her electrified crystal blue eyes.

When Elsa was done playing, she glanced up and a soft stroke of red covered across her face. She didn't noticed Jack was looking so handsomely by the grand hall's doorway, although he looked like a college student that pulled off an all-nighter.

"Hey it was getting good. Why did you stop?" Jack asked kindly while leaning against the wall with big grin on his face.

"Well um...I don't really know why. I've been playing this piece for awhile now and I still haven't thought of a way to end it." Elsa stood up from the piano chair and walk away from the instrument.

"It's an original?" Elsa nodded. Jack walked towards her, taking another sip of his coffee. Elsa noticed his lips kissing the edge of the cup. "Oh would you like some?" Jack held his cup gesturing that he'll generously get her a cup. "There's more in the kitchen. I can go get you a one. Do you want cream or sugar in it? Um maybe cinnamon?"

Elsa covered her mouth with her hand, hiding away her angelic laugh. "Thanks but, no thanks."

"You sure? Taste more chocolaty than coffee beans," Jack smirked while taking another sip.

The scent caught Elsa's nose, playfully tickling her senses. She bit the bottom of her lip, chocolate was her kryptonite. When sugar and cocoa beans are put together like a couple, it was a heavenly taste in one's mouth. Every savory taste felt like a warm hug from a love one. The lingering touch inside, was like a loving kiss from a lover.

"Fine, I guess, I'll have a cup." Elsa gave in.

"Awesome! Wait here." Elsa watched Jack dashing towards the main doorway of the ballroom. He nearly slipped over the overly polished wooden floors. She tried not laugh at his goofiness, wailing his hands in the air, trying to gain his balance and preventing to spill any coffee. With a sigh of relief, she managed to go back being graceful and reserved when Jack left the room.

She shook her head, "Same old Jackson..."

"Elsa! There you are," Rapunzel rushed over and gave her a hug. Sophia, Anna and Mrs. Corona was right behind her when they entered through the second doorway of the room. "Where have you been?"

Elsa went on explaining how she ended up getting lost during the tour. She took a moment to answer a call from her boss, about an important meeting that she had to attend later today. Tooth called in to reminded her that they would be meeting at the Frost manor in order to discuss about his upcoming board review. After talking to her, Elsa noticed the tour group was gone. Instead of searching for them, she decided to have a stroll down memory lane.

The architecture and interior design of the manor always caught her attention and interest. As an architecture major, her passion never left her side, regardless of the struggles of an undergraduate. Her love of architecture was first introduced to her since her mother's friend introduced her to Jack.

Elsa's mother actually grew up in the same French province where Jack's mother was born. Elsa's grandfather was Norwegian-native teaching at a local elementary school in the south of France. Since then, the two girls became the best of friends.

* * *

On the first snow day of the wintery season, two mothers were introducing their children to one another which led to a friendly little playdate. Little that they knew, their children would later become the best of friends too.

"Elsa, this is Mrs. Frost," Mrs. Andersen introduced her daughter to an old friend. A cute little girl with a french braid, wearing a blue dress with a matching jacket stood behind her, tightly gripping onto her mother's skirt. Her mother wanted to rub her back to show that everything was going to be alright, but, she was busy carrying a sleepy toddler with soft strawberry blonde hair.

Katherine Frost was crouching down to meet little Elsa, giving her a tender-loving smile. "It's finally nice to me you sweetie."

"You see Mrs. Frost is an old friend of mine. She has a son that is the same age as you. Would like to meet him?" Mrs. Andersen asked her little darling. Elsa looked up at her mother humbly, causing her mother to return a smile.

"Don't worry, he's a friendly one. I heard you like winter. Jack loves the season too." Katerine enlightened Elsa.

Little Elsa's face brighten with great delight, she never ever met anyone else who enjoyed winter as much as her.

"Mama I'm ready to go out and play!" Elsa saw a boy with snowy white hair and charming blue eyes running down a circular grand staircase with only a royal blue hoodie and brown pants. The most oddest thing about him was that he wasn't wearing any shoes.

"You sure about that?" Katerine slowly stood up, placing a hand behind her back and the other on her swollen stomach. She rolled her eyes when she saw Jack looking like he was ready for summer than winter.

"Of course!" Jack laughed happily.

"Where's your coat, boots, and hat?" Katherine ruffled her son's hair. "How about your mittens, scarf?"

"I don't need them. Am the Winter spirit. Wooooooh" Jack wiggled his fingers like he was about to tell a scary story.

"Okay Winter spirit. Would you like to meet someone?" His mother guided him to see her guests. "Jackson you remember Mrs. Andersen don't you?"

Jack nodded. "Yup. Hi Mrs. Andersen. How are you?"

Mrs. Andersen looked down at the energetic little boy with a caring smile, "Wonderful, thank you."

"Sweetie I want you to meet someone," Jack's mother took Jack's hand and showed him the sweet little blonde who was hiding behind Mrs. Andersen. "Jack this is Elsa. Elsa meet Jack." Katherine moved Jack in front of her, giving him a closer view.

Magically Jack's energetic self slowly calm down at the sight of Elsa. He never met a girl whose skin glistened underneath the winter sun that peaked through the high scale windows. Her platinum blonde hair was neatly braided, happily sitting against her left shoulder. At the very pit of his stomach, he felt it suddenly flip. A party of butterflies fluttering inside.

"Jack. Say hello, sweetie." Katherine gently patting his shoulder.

"Hello sweetie..." Elsa blushed when Jack unknowingly said those words. "Wait what?" Jack quickly shook his head. The mothers in the room couldn't help, but, chuckle. Jack's face was quickly turning red. Redder than Elsa's. But Elsa managed to accept Jack's sense of humor.

"Hi Jack." Elsa greeted kindly, offering a handshake.

"Oh h-hi Elsa." Jack nervously rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and the other accepting Elsa's hand.

"Hey you wanna build a snowman?" A joyous smile wrapped around Elsa's adorable face.

Here and there, that was the first time Jack saw Elsa's smile, the type of where it was kind and filled with warmth. It comforting to the point, Jack quickly trusted Elsa, regardless if they just met. The fact of quickly lending your heart and time to an honest person was a it's own kind of phenomenon.

Jack laughed. "Okay!" Elsa giggled while covering her mouth with a hand. Her signature post was elegant like a royal, a sight which Jack won't never forget.

* * *

Elsa woken up from her flashback by the touch of a sudden chill racing up from her ankle to her bare legs. She looked down and saw nothing, but, the wooden floor. Rapunzel saw her acting awkwardly, like something was bothering her. Right away, she saw little Anna standing by her older sister, quietly smiling up at her.

Oh Anna if only she could see how happy you look, Rapunzel reflected.

When Sophia was still giving out the tour and The Coronas was busying listening about the nice places in the manor and estate to held the wedding and reception, Jack came back into the room with two cups of coffee.

"Hey," Jack walked by Elsa's side, handing her a cup.

"Thank you," Elsa took the cup and took a moment to sniff the aroma of coffee with a hint of mocha.

"Jack!" Anna was waving at him, looking so cute. Jack saw her acting so happy to see him, he returned a brotherly smile.

Elsa saw him smiling down at the floor, through her eyes, he looked quite odd. "Um what are you smiling at?"

Jack saw her eyes staring at him with a raised eyebrow, the look caused him to blush while thinking of something to say. "Um, you're scandals and nail polish. They match. I like the color blue..." His face was redder than the shade of lipstick on Mrs. Corona's lips. Jack simply shut himself up by taking a big gulp of his coffee, avoiding Elsa's stare that looked attractive and daunting at the same time.

While studying Jack's awkward behavior, Elsa shook her head and went back to drinking her coffee, at the same giggling inside.

Rapunzel noticed the two happily enjoying each others' company. Even though, little Anna was standing between them, it was a sight that revealed their past. When Rapunzel was young, she always saw them together, like neither of them can't go through a day without having each other by their side. She remembered the days, where Jack and Elsa was so overly protective at their younger siblings. Both of them were like eagles, constantly making sure Anna and Sophia were alright. The notion of being an older sibling never occurred to her. Despite the fact she was an only child, she managed to experience how it felt to be a caring sister to her friends.

Just seeing them together, was nothing but happiness glimmering underneath her eyes, a sight she'll never get old of seeing. She hoped it would last forever.

"So hun what do you think of the place? The backyard could hold the wedding and here to hold the reception, if it rains." Mrs. Corona placed both hands onto her daughter's shoulders. She went on explaining how the place was so spacious for their guest to roam freely from the ballroom to the yard. Rapunzel wanted her family, friends, and guests to be comfortable.

Rapunzel nodded, looking over her shoulder, and thanking Sophia for all the help. Sophia nodded, "No problem. So what else you want see?"

Rapunzel shook her head, "We can relax for bit."

"Okay, I'll be here if you need me." Sophia decided to go over to the family piano and went on playing a beautiful melody that was slow but, soothing.

Mrs. Corona and Rapunzel walked over to hear a better quality of the piece. "What song is this?" Mrs. Corona asked while being mesmerized at the young pianist.

"A friend introduced me to this song. It's a beautiful Chinese love song." Sophia continued on playing. "It's called 'Tong Hua' as in Fairy Tale in English," She added. "There actually a story between the lyrics of the song. A tale about devoted love that sadly ended in a tragedy. "

Into details, the song piece was about a lover who wanted to comfort the person he loved. Even though, they had a trouble past, the memories they shared was still alive. They used to believe in fairy tales. From princess, dragons, princes, to even true love. But the mostly dearest thing the young lover remembered about himself and his companion was the fact they believed in happy endings.

Rapunzel was lost into the song as she glided across the floor, twirling around like a ballerina. She danced as light as a feather and free as a bird. Elsa and Jack watched her with big smiles across their faces. Anna was clapping her hand while jumping up and down, "Yay! Punzie." She cheered.

When Rapunzel was done, she glanced over at them with a sophisticated look and smirk on her face. "You two should dance?"

"What? Nah I'm good," Jack awkwardly looked away, taking another sip of his coffee. Anna punched him in the leg, wanting to see him dance as well. The sudden impact nearly caused him to spit out his drink.

"Awh c'mon you two!" Rapunzel reached over and took away their cups.

"Hey I wasn't done drinking," Jack protested.

"Pst, you two had enough drinks last night," Rapunzel reminded them, grinning mischievously. "C'mon time for you two to have some bonding time. I didn't see you two do that at the party..."

"Because you were halfway drunk dancing around and singing, 'I'm sooo faaan-cy…'" Jack awkwardly reenacted Rapunzel's dance, where he swung his hips, side to side, while wailing his hands in the air.

Rapunzel's face turned red for second before shaking it off. "Are you sure? You still look drunk to me," She pointed at his baggy eyelids and thin red lines across his eyeballs.

"Nope I'm completely fine. Just releasing my stress that's all," Jack played it cool, placing his hands into his pockets. "At least I made Elsa laugh." He glanced over with a grin causing Elsa to embarrassingly look away.

"But dancing can be stress reliever too! You should try it. Trust me." Rapunzel admitted.

"Jack, Punzie knows what she's doing," Anna proclaimed, as if she believed her cousin. Jack rolled his eyes while Rapunzel quickly giving a happy glance at her. Elsa acted like a lost puppy, not knowing what's actually going on.

"Hey Sophia, can you play that song again?" Rapunzel looked over her shoulder, giving her a look where she moved her eyes from left to right, focusing at Jack and Elsa who were acting so timidly.

Sophia understood what she was indicating, without refusing Rapunzel's plan, she went back to replaying the piece. As for Rapunzel, she left the two old friends be, "Alright, hold hands, face to face. Don't be afraid to move a little bit closer between one another. Remember to smile!"

"Whatever you say Ms. Effie Trinket," Jack said sarcastically. Elsa giggled at his clever joke. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and walked to the back to her mother. Anna skipped across the room, following Rapunzel to a nice spot to watch. They waited for the two to start.

"So um, care to dance?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, while the other extended in front of him. He nervously waited for Elsa's responded.

"Of course," She replied with an angelic tone between her soft lips.

The touch of her hand was cold, but, Jack's hand was colder. Soon the sudden chill slowly faded away, taking in warmth that built between the two as they locked hands. Elsa placed her other hand on top of Jack's shoulder, while Jack gently wrapped his other hand around her waist. In the background, they heard Rapunzel squealing like a hyperactive fan girl. They both rolled their eyes and chuckled at her awkwardness.

After a brief countdown, Jack began to glide Elsa across the room. He sometimes took the moment to gaze down at his feet, making sure he won't step on her toes. A small trail of sweat slowly ran down his neck and onto his back, hoping that he won't mess up. Hopefully my hands won't get sweaty, Jack thought nervously.

The way they danced around the grand hall reminded Elsa the way she taught him that one day they explored around the manor and found the grand piano in the ballroom. She never knew Jack grew taller over the years, last time they met, they were the same height. Now over the long years of separation, she felt like Jack was more of a kind stranger than an old childhood friend.

"You still remember how to dance?" Elsa asked him, while gazing into his eyes. She shyly took her eyes off his's whenever he looked back at her.

"Well I use to have a good teacher who taught how," Jack grinned, gazing back her graceful face. The way the sunlight outlined her face took him back to the day they first met. He patiently searched for that look of love or even a hint of friendship through her eyes. But, through those beautiful crystal blue orbs was shut away from an invisible force that hide away any source of an affection in return. Jack looking longingly at her wondering if that snow day would repeat itself again.

"Oh and you still remember that day too?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

Jack chuckled, "How can I? Do you still remember the day we first met?"

"That snow day?"

"Yeah _that_ snow day…" Jack slowly drifted himself into a flashback to a day he'll never forget.

* * *

After giving in and listening to his mother, Jack finally put on the proper clothing to go play in the snow. Elsa and him was running across the white blanket of fresh snow. While their mothers' was cozy inside the warm parlor watching them through the high scale windows and closed French doors.

"Your mom told me you loved winter. I like it too!" Elsa was busy rolling up a snowball with two hands. While rolling it against the ground, the ball grew twice its size.

"Really? Well I was born in the winter time and I love it" Jack scooped up a hand full of snow and threw it in the air like confetti.

"Um can I ask you something?" Elsa stopped rolling a large snowball that looked like a boulder. Jack picked up his large snow boulder and placed it over Elsa's.

"Sure,"

"Why is your hair like that?" Elsa shyly pointed her finger at Jack's snow colored hair.

Jack's eyes looked up and stared at his hair for moment, "I just I was born with it. My mommy told me I have the same eye color as my daddy. And his hair was close to mine. But his hair is the same color as your's." He shrugged his shoulder. "Dunno why. But my grandpapa told me a story that the moon sometimes chooses someone once in a full moon on the first day of winter and cast a spell on them."

"That's cool! It reminds me of winter." Elsa kindly commented. Jack glanced over the nearly done snowman and saw Elsa blushing.

He also blushed too, "Thanks."

The story behind Jack's hair color was between genetics and a minor medical condition where his mother lacked thyroid hormone. Jack's grandfather genetically received gray hair at a young age which carried onto Jack's father and uncle. Both of his sons grew up with light blonde to white hairs. As for Jack's mother, she was low on vitamin B12 and anemia. There was a brief story behind Katherine's family history of having problems in the pituitary gland; which focused on stress, growth, reproduction, etc. Despite the fact of medical history from both families, Jack was born as a healthy child that just looked different.

"So what else you like about winter?" Elsa placed two black rocks onto the head of the snowman as his eyes. Jack went on giving it three rock button on his belly. Then carved out a big smile on its head with his finger.

"The snow. The smell." Jack chuckled, "Oh the taste!" He picked up a piece of snow and went on eating a piece of it.

"Jackson! Don't eat the snow," The two looked over their shoulders and saw Jack's mother shivering in the cold while hugging her big round belly. She looked annoyed for a moment.

"I won't!" Jack reassured her. Soon his mother slowly waddled back inside.

"Well the cold never bother me," Jack handed Elsa a small twig.

"Hey me too!" Elsa placed the twig into the snowman's body. Jack did the same thing on the other side, as the two finished placing the snowman's arms.

"Wow we like the same things," Jack concluded with big smile on his face. Elsa nodded. The two took a step back and admired their little collaborated art piece. "What should we name him?"

"Hm how's Olaf?" Elsa looked at Jack for his opinion. Jack didn't disagree, he gave her a big thumbs up with his signature grin.

After building a snowman, it led to endless fun time in the snow. Jack found his sled and decided to give Elsa a ride around the yard while he pulled the sled like a reindeer.

"Hey do you why my mom has a big round belly?" Jack stopped running for a moment. Elsa saw him worriedly staring at his mother inside the manor. "Has she been eating too much?" She giggled, finding his weariness wasn't necessary.

"That happened to my mom when my sister Anna came home three years ago." Elsa went on telling her own point of view of how babies came into the world.

"So my mom is getting ready for the a big bird called a stork to drop a baby to my house? Then why does she have a big belly?" Jack never heard of a bird flying to someone's house just to give a family a basket with a baby inside.

"Well that's what my daddy told me. My mom had a big belly because she was storing up energy to help her take care of the baby. But my papa was there to help her too." Elsa explained.

"Do you help too?" Elsa nodded. Jack smiled over the idea of having a little sibling would be fun to have along. He would have twice the fun to play pranks and go on adventure with his new companion.

Next they quickly built makeshift snow walls for a fierce snowball fight. Each of them were very competitive to the point one fell for the other's sneaky tricks.

Jack threw a big snowball that struck Elsa in the side of her face, causing her to fall on her back. "Elsa!" He vaulted over his wall and ran for her help. His little hands held her up, as she sat up from the cold ground. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Jack carefully brushing away the snow from Elsa's face.

Elsa giggled, "You'll never hurt me Jack." Her soft angelic voice calmed down Jack's nerves instantly, causing to release a sigh of relief. "But, this is a little payback," She had a mischievous smirk on her face.

Without quickly moving out of the way, Jack was hit by a snowball that Elsa threw from behind. "Hey!" Jack fell back and began wiping his face.

"I win!" Elsa shouted with delight, letting her sense of victory flow inside her veins.

"Hey no fair!" Jack quickly gathered up some snow to form another snowball. Just as Jack was about to strike back, Elsa decided to flee. Their snowball fight led to a cat and mouse chase around the soft acre of snow. Their little boots crushing the ground while they let their laughter flew across the yard and echoed beyond the sky.

* * *

When Jack paused for moment about the story from their past, he patiently waited for Elsa's reaction about their childhood memories. Elsa bit her bottom lip, a signature pose which happened whenever something caught her attention or came to realized.

"You still remembered all that detail way back then?" She asked him.

"Yeah I remembered something special about it."

"Was that you lost to a snowball fight?" Elsa chuckled.

Jack rolled his eyes, "You cheated!" Elsa laughed over the sudden change in Jack's deep voice, apparently it cracked for a moment. "But, that wasn't it. It was some story. I think you're favorite story. Some fairy tale or something. Did you made it up?"

"Yeah I did made up a fairy tale back then. Weren't we building a snow castle whenever I told you that story." Elsa followed Jack's steps, as they slowly twirled around the ballroom floor. Jack twirled Elsa around causing her to remove her hand from his shoulder, but, never letting go of his hand. Then Jack pulled her back in where Elsa twirled again, leaning her back against his chest.

Where did he learned to dance like that?, Elsa wondered.

Jack softly whispered, "You mentioned about believing on happy endings, true love, angels, and princes." The list of words, caused chills running along Elsa's spine and gently pinched her ears.

"Wow. I can't believe I used to think about those things." Elsa stepped back, never letting go of Jack's hand and turned herself around in order to see his face again. Her eyes was serious with a hint of happiness slowly fading to sorrow. "Don't tell me you actually believed in those things."

"Well you brought them up on that day. How an angel doesn't have to be an actual being with wings. Which I kinda agree. An angel can use its arms as their wings to protect those they loved." Jack returned his other hand back on Elsa's waist, pulling her a bit closer. He really enjoyed staring longingly at the pair of crystal blue almond shaped eyes on her face.

"That's sweet. But, we're twenty-five now. Fairy tales were just childish stories. Sadly majority of them were just pure lies." Elsa cast her eyes away from Jack's face. Despite the sunlight illuminating her angelic face, the shadows around room slowly swallowed a part of it, casting nothing but, darkness between her fair skin.

"How can you say that?" Jack said through a husky voice, the way he sound showed how he slowly began to have a hard time to speak. "So all. All these years, you've given up on something. From the past?"

"It's called 'moving on' Jack. Something you won't understand." Elsa hissed.

"Did I say something wrong that suddenly caused you act so bittersweet. Bitter cold like an ice queen?" Jack wanted to know so badly.

"Yes. You have." Elsa softly barked.

"Elsa. Ever since that snow day. You told me…" Just as Jack was about to continue, Elsa's phone rang, interrupting him. Elsa secretly was gladly that it rang. She quickly let go of Jack's hand and removed her hand off his shoulder. Without stopping or even apologize for her sudden actions, she picked up the phone and walked away.

Jack stood there looking so lost and alone. He slowly went on recalling about that day where they built a small snow castle that fit for two. It wasn't so grand or spectacular, but, it was definitely special. The castle wasn't built around walls or had a mount, it stood strong on its on, like how they were able to stood powerfully without any other support except themselves.

Now, since coming back home, Elsa somehow built walls to hide herself away from the troubles of getting hurt. But, that was half of her reason, the walls were meant to protect those she loved while shutting them out. She wished to never hurt anyone ever again.

Although they've grown up over the years, those memories are nothing but stories and nothing more. But according to Jack, he believed reminiscing on memories weren't only stories but lifelong lessons to be learned from. Those tales of pure fantasy doesn't has to revolve around true love, castles, royals, princesses, and princes. They could reflect on happiness, blessings that we took for granted. Angels doesn't have to wings in order to fulfill their duty to protect those who needed protection and affection.

Elsa walked up to her family and reported that her boss needed her in the office immediately. Without holding her back, Rapunzel hugged her goodbye and told her she'll inform more details about the wedding plans whenever she's finished with them.

Before leaving the ballroom, Elsa made eye contact at Jack who followed her every movement. "See you later," She informed him. Even though, Jack doesn't know what she meant, he simply nodded.

While glancing over his shoulder, he watched her fade away as if the little girl he knew on that first snow day of the season was no longer in his life.

* * *

When Rapunzel and mother left the manor a few hours ago, Jack was stuck slouching on a large desk chair, looking through a high scale window that looked down below the backyard and beyond the property was the fjord and mountain ranges in the distances. He has been waiting for the time to watch the sun set behind the range, to see the bowl of mixed intense warm colors to burst and bleed across the sky.

He was twirling around a pen, while sitting alone in one of the office rooms in the house which was a bit cramp, but, still manageable to be working space. It decorated with a wall of bookshelves with law, business, and health manuals and books, sophisticated post-modern furniture blending with the manor's historical interior, and a few paintings that his family collected over the years.

Tooth informed him that the meeting has been changed from her office to his place. Apparently, their office floor was occupied with cleaners to clean the space for an important meeting in the next few days. That would be Jack's exam to be reviewed by the board.

But, his mind wasn't into thinking about his father's business at the moment. His reckless mind was buzzing about Elsa's statement regarding to their childhood past, while juggling back and forth with Anna's wish. He was still thinking about keeping the promise he made to her.

As the room's double doors slowly opened, Robert came inside. "Master Jack, you're guests has arrived." He announced with grace before leaving the room. From behind, Tooth, Bunny, a tall African man and Elsa; who apparently came along with them to discuss some methods relating to his review and about Pitch.

When the three professionals and Elsa settled down, Tooth kindly introduced to the sharp-looking African man in a dark Armani suit. "Jackson this is Mr. Okonkwo, head of the legal department in Frost Enterprise."

"It's finally nice to meet my old friend's dearest son," Okonkwo reached over to offer a friendly handshake to Jack. He took Okonkwo's hand and firmed shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Okonkwo."

"Oh please, Mr. Frost. Call me Zazu," Zazu had a thick African accent that still could be understandable. Even though Zazu looked like a high-headed lawyer like Bunny, he was more formal and took his job seriously. But he took the profession with great care and passion.

"So where's Sandy and Fergus?" Jack asked them while Tooth and Bunny unpacked the a stack of packets from their bags and placed them onto Jack's desk. He watched them hand a couple for him to read while sitting down. Zazu stood by Elsa, waiting for the meeting to begin.

"They both had plans and duties. Fergus had to spend some family quality time. While Sandy well, he's _busy_," Bunny rolled his eyes.

Jack let out a chuckle while reading over some of the packets. "Wait these doesn't relate to my review. They're just list of profits and revenues from the last four years of the company." He concluded from reading the list to turning the pages of complex looking spreadsheets of what expenses the company had spent on.

"Read carefully on what items has been bought and sold. Exported and imported from the company." Tooth advised him.

Jack reread the spreadsheets and his eyes widen. "When did we invest on getting materials to build missiles and tanks?" He skimmed through the remaining of packets which were scanned documents of proposals and receipts.

"You see Jackson, these are some evidences regarding to your uncle's expenses used from the company. He's illegally using funds to buy these materials and products that doesn't follow Frost Enterprises business model." Bunny was lecturing him on the legal part of the case. Then shifted his eyes on Zazu to continue on with his report.

"Well Mr. Frost, your family are very innovative minds that enjoyed inventing products and services to benefit society to live a safe and eco-friendly lifestyle. But, they are strong followers of what's right and wrong. They disapproved the used of using time and labor when it came to providing criminals or buyers who supported anything relating to war to uncivilized manners that would put harm to the public."

"What does he want with these?" Jack pushed one packet aside and picked up another to read. "Do I have to mention this on my exam?"

"All you have to worry about is the client that you will be talking to. Here's some information about them." Tooth placed a packet that was titled: Weselton Corporations.

"Weasel-town Corp?" Jack raised an eyebrow. Bunny snorted a chuckle. Elsa was quiet the whole time, managed to cover her mouth to hide away the sudden laughter. Zazu cleared his throat.

Tooth rolled her eyes, feeling a bit annoyed at Jack's goofiness, "Weselton."

"Okay Weselton. A technology company?" Jack skimmed through the brief summary about the client he would be talking to in a couple of days.

Tooth went on giving him more information about the corporation. Weselton was a mighty private sector company from London that has been independently providing various manufacturing and technology driven companies that needed materials to develop their products and services.

"So I need to try to get these guys aboard the S.S. Frost Enterprise. Ha! Get it? A Star Trek joke." Jack chuckled, waiting for them to join in. But, no one understood his joke. "Man never mind." He slouched more on his chair while glancing over a short biography of the corporation's CEO.

"This is serious Jack. Weselton is a well-managed company that is loaded with many usable resources to keep the company afloat and moving forward to the future." Tooth stated with a hint of weariness in her tone.

"Don't worry Tooth, I'll be nice to Mr. Duke Weselton. I'll make sure things would go cool and smoothly like ice," He grinned.

"Just don't make corny jokes and you'll do fine Jack," Bunny but in, having his arms crossed.

"You have anymore questions regarding to your uncle's secret spending and illegal trading?" Zazu changed the subject.

The four waited for Jack's respond, they saw him busy reading more about Weselton Corp to another packet of spreadsheets of his Pitch's business expenses that wasn't informed and voted by the heads of the company. Elsa took the moment glance at Jack, contemplating if he's alright or not. While driving back to the office, she felt like she has done something wrong. Even though, Jack was trying to bring something back from their past, she shouldn't had been harsh at him. Since he came home, she thought he was just bring back more problems in her life. But, she's confused to whether to trust him or not. Was he trying to fix his mistakes or causing more troubles? She pondered.

Despite the talk about their past, she was getting tired of him trying to take the blame for all these years. Jack even told Hans that he should be the one to be blamed about Anna's death. But, she doesn't want to fall into anything relating to her sister. It was too much to take in. Especially what her parents and her has gone through throughout the years without her.

When will he stop blaming himself and start forgiving his own mistakes. He should be the one yelling at me, I shut him out all those years. I should had replied back to his letters, calls, and emails. But, I was too caught up with my own selfish emotions than focusing on opening up to those who loved me back, Elsa deeply reflected.

* * *

While the group continued on discussing about the various cases relating to Pitch and shifted back to discussing about Weselton, a figure emerged pass the doors. Sophia stood there by the doorway with Anna by her side. No one except Jack noticed them looking for him. Anna was shocked to see Elsa twice in one day, half of her wanted to run over and give her hug. But, she reminded herself to have self-control, because Elsa plainly doesn't see her.

"Sophia, hello sweetie," Tooth greeted her so motherly.

"How are you lass?" Bunny asked her with a smile.

"Ms. Frost," Zazu placed a hand over his heart, bowing his head. It was a gesture the Frost siblings has been used to since they were small. Their family has this sophisticated popularity that people who knew them, treated them as royals.

"Hi Auntie and Uncle. Oh hello Zazu. Um is Jack busy? Wait of course he is. I'll come back later whenever he's free." Sophia slowly began to tip-toe away from the doorway.

Tooth patted Jack on the back, "Go on. I think we've given you enough information about your exam and your uncle's case. Sophia needs you. Don't worry we'll take care of the rest."

Jack stood up from his chair and looked at Tooth, Bunny, and Zazu. "Don't worry lad, if you need more information about anything, you know how to find us." Bunny reassured him.

"You're welcome to come down to my department if you need anything, Mr. Frost," Zazu implied.

With Bunny kind and encouraging words and Zazu's generous offer, Jack went along with their advice and left the office to spent some time with Sophia. In between their advice, Bunny and Tooth, secretly wanted him to follow his father's biggest priority; family comes first before anything else.

* * *

While Tooth and Bunny went on finishing up on what to inform Jack regarding to the company to anything else that were sent via email from their work laptops to Jack's email. Zazu just finished leaving a note on Jack's desk of his contact information and along with several copies of Frost Enterprises list of laws which Jack's family established and reformed. Elsa was finishing up putting away the materials into her bosses bag. She took the moment to rest while gazing down below watching two siblings spending a pleasant night together.

Jack was playing on his guitar while Sophia was happily singing along to a song. Their laughter and the happiness on their faces, caused Elsa's stomach to turn, envy was slowly building up inside. She felt her heart strings being teased, as if an invisible hand pulled them in a painful way that caused her to flinch and grit her teeth.

How she longed for those days of having a sibling by her side. She deeply missed the days where Anna was always there for her. Her eyes slowly built up tears, while thinking about the broken dreams and lost memories that reminded about her and Anna. Those days in the woods, being free. The moments they shared with their parents during the holidays. The endless nights that they slept together, cuddling one another, not willing to let go of their warm embrace.

But those memories faded away years ago, when they were left at the depths of Elsa's mind, locked up to never be remembered again. Until now.

"Elsa, darling you look worn out. I think it's best for you to head on home." She glanced over her shoulder and noticed Tooth smiling at her. "It's getting late, I don't want you to be out this long."

"Come on hun, Elsa is a big strong girl, she can handle anything. Am I right mate?" Bunny stated that Elsa was a mighty independent young woman. "But, I do agree with my wife, you should get along on home."

"Yes, you've worked hard for the last few days and I deeply thank you for your help. Without you, I wouldn't had survived the last couple days of jokes and pranks around the office." Tooth couldn't stop smiling.

Without protesting, Elsa smiled and went ahead to gather her belongings. As she made her way down the staircase and onto the grand foyer. She accidentally bumped into the Frost siblings.

"Heading home Elsa?" Sophia asked.

Elsa nodded. "Okay drive safely." Sophia went up and gave her warm hug. The touch and gesture she envied the most when she saw others doing it slowly changed her mind and attitude. The embrace was genuine and heartfelt, that tried melted away her jealously away, but nothing happened.

"I will." Elsa said softly, assuring that Sophia had nothing to worry about.

"Well goodnight!" Sophia shouted cheerfully

"Goodnight," Elsa replied back with a smile. She managed to make a quick glance and noticed Jack was staring at her the whole time.

"Take it easy." Jack advised her with soft caring eyes.

Elsa nodded. Jack kindly opened the door for her as he watched her get into her old Jeep Wrangler and drove away. But instead of driving straight home, she ended up driving downtown.

* * *

A tired hand gripped tightly around a small glass cup, waiting for a certain liquid substance to fill up the empty space.

"Refill miss?" A young female bartender asked a lost platinum blonde who was leaning against a counter.

Without saying a word, she nodded. She gestured the lady to keep pouring the bottle of alcohol into her glass until she snapped her finger to tell the lady to stop. After moment, the bartender decided to give her the bottle because it was halfway done.

She decided to leave the lonely costumer alone with nothing but a bottle to keep her company as she went and tended to the other customers in the sports bar.

"Here's to all the broken dreams…" The young remorseful blonde said to herself before gulping down another glass of hard liquor that burnt inside. The burning sensation felt right inside her system as if it was meant for her, a monster who hide herself for all those years of solitude, slowly getting the medicine she needed to heal.

* * *

**Short Commentary: Hope no one's feels got shot by an arrow. Go blame Merida. Just kidding. Whatcha think of the chapter? I bet it was a roller-coaster ride. My heart almost ached over the Jesla moments I wrote. Dunno how I should feel about it. I feel bad to write it, but, it's good character interactions and development! Now we got to see how Jack and Elsa met, (Little Jack and Elsa are cute yes?) but, them dancing was like a fairy tale (irony). Oh! The song which Sophia played was from a Chinese song that I had to sing in my Chinese class. (I had to, it was an exam). Anyhow you can find it in my profile to listen to it. They were so close to start patching things up, but, BOOM! It was too much for them to take. And the ending, don't panic, Elsa will be okay, well for now... (Sorry for the Cliffhanger).**

**Updating Schedule: Won't update until November. Hopefully before Thanksgiving in the States.**

**Writer's Notes: As you see from my updating schedule I won't be able to update until a couple or so months. Why? I have to get ready to go back to school next month. While getting ready, I have to prepare an art portfolio in order to get reviewed by board that is in charged with my major. (Oh the irony!). This review is important to me because if I passed, I could continue the major until I graduate. I truly love this art major and want to finish it until the end. Hope you all understand! I want to thank for those who has been supporting me and this story since I shared it to the world. I wish to welcome and thank my new followers who read, reviewed, and even favorite this story. Your support is truly helpful and appreciated, each of your generosity really helps me improve my writing and storytelling skills. THANK YOU! And see you soon!**

**P.S. Here's my tumblr (newwriter24) &amp; twitter (avohkadoz) if y'all wanna follow and tweet me!**


	15. Alkaline

**Guess who's back! Miss me? I did.**

* * *

After a long, lonely hour finishing up a bottle of whisper, Elsa's dizzy mind was pounding like crazy. Crazy enough to think that someone is throwing rocks at her. Deep inside her head, the sensation was her justifying punishment.

I'm out of control, she reflected silently inside her head. Her beautiful crystal blue eyes were lost, distracted at the pile of crushed ice that only reminded inside the stained whiskey glass of the remnants of that toxicating golden nectar.

But, she still managed to pay her payment before leaving the bar. Apparently the sweet bartender reminded her she already paid in advance. And yet, Elsa insisted on at least giving her a tip for her service. Her mind was still manageable to control, but, her heart is the one playing games with her.

The sound of the bar slowly faded away when she exited and slowly get sucked back out into the late night streets of downtown Arendelle.

As the young intoxicated platinum blonde walked slowly down the street, a local city cop spotted her wobbling down the block. Her imbalanced gesture was a sight he couldn't miss or misunderstood.

"Ma'am!" The cop dashed towards Elsa's help as the blonde was searching for her Jeep Wrangler.

Across the street, Jack just came out of a 24 hour working print shop to pick up the photographs he took few days ago. While having an eager look to see the glossy printed nature and cityscape images of the town, he overheard a cop yelling and questioning someone with exaggerating comments of being drunk late at night.

It took him a while to see that it wasn't other than Elsa; who looked nothing, but, lost and helpless. When Jack heard the cop was going to arrest her, he didn't stop and think. The snow white haired young man quickly ran across the street and hopped onto the sidewalk. Does he have a plan to help his friend from paying bail?

"Time to use those skills from New York I learned," Jack whispered to himself while walking up to the cop with a smile. "Hope this works."

"Elsa, mi amour (my love), there you are!" Jack spoke in the most broken Spanish he has ever done in four years. In all his years of running away with the law, he won't understand why speaking in a different language would help him out of a sticky situation.

The cop looked over his shoulder and spotted Jack with a charming smile. "You know her?" He asked Jack with distressed look.

"Yes good sir!" Jack continued to speak like a foreigner with a fake Spanish accent. Sweat lines were trailing down his neck.

"Is she your wife?" The cop slowly puts away the silver handcuffs behind his belt, but, never removed a finger on them. Jack quirked an eyebrow for a second. But, soon a thin line of red painted across his face.

"Oh no. Well, soon. She's my girlfriend, soon to be my fiance." Jack began to ramble. "I told her I was picking up something. You see!" He held up the small envelope of photographs at the cop. "It only took a moment. But I see she was too excited to wait for me and get a drink with her." Jack said with a mouth full, but, still played it cool, finishing off with his signature charming grin.

It took the cop a moment to understand Jack's story. He responded with a simple tiresome sigh. "Fine." The cop removed his hand away from his belt and calmly crossed his arms against his chest.

"She's not in trouble, right?" Jack asked with a concern tone.

The cop shook his head. "She's not. But maybe you are." He chuckled, causing Jack to raise an eyebrow. "It's rude son to keep a lady waiting. I wish the best of luck for your marriage. She looks like a keeper." The friendly cop patted Jack in the shoulder before leaving the (fake) couple alone for the night.

Jack closed his mouth after his jaw dropped for a moment over the cop's remark. After shaking it off, Jack walked over to check on Elsa. She was staring out of space, her slender body swaying side to side. Soon she lost her balance and nearly collapsed onto the ground. Good thing Jack has fast agility to catch her before she fell.

"Whoa, hold on. Got you." Jack gently put one of Elsa's arm over his shoulder while he slowly accompanies her across the street. "Hey, let me call you a taxi for ya?"

"A-a-a-a taxi? What is thaaaat?" Elsa began to slur. Beside jabbing a finger into Jack's chest, she decided to stroke his face against her pointer finger. The gently cold touch caused him to flinch.

"Yeah forget the taxi. You're coming with me," Poor Jack tried his best to drag his intoxicated friend across a sea of beaming eyes staring at them. Jack ignored their gazes and tuned out over their chattering. It was quite rude invaded their privacy.

Elsa's vision was slowly becoming a blur, the lights from cars and street light soon shaped like bright solid colored circles. All she could see was just circles and ghostly smudged figures moving slowly past her eyes. She felt like she has been wandering in the streets all night long. But that's all from the alcohol causing her mind to be intoxicated with false images of her surroundings.

"H-h-h-heeey!" Elsa turned to her side, searching where she was going. Soon she noticed that she was about to slip inside into someone's car. A gentle pair of hands guided her inside. Her mind was stuck in a daze. She looked to her side, nothing, but, a blurry smudge image of a figure, somewhat looking at her. She felt a cold hand lifting one of her calves, one at a time inside the car.

"Heey misteeer. Wheeeere are we goin'?" Elsa was truly drunk. Her stoned crystal blue eyes watched Jack carefully reached for the passenger's seat belt and safely buckled her up.

Jack let out a sigh of relief, "I'm taking you home, Elsa." He took the moment to wipe off the sweat on her forehead with the sleeve of his flannel. His sapphire eyes never removed her face, even though it was red lines that looked like the roots of a tree, scattered across her eyes.

"No-I-don't!" said Elsa, her words tumbling from the rush of distinguishable syllables spilling out of her mouth. "I-am-fine! I-don't-ca-air-bout-yourcrap,"

"Uh yeah you do," Jack upsetted Elsa to the point he implied her that he's definitely taking her home regardless if she refused. He badly didn't want to see her wandering late at night in this condition. Although, he would just call a cab or even let a cop escort her home, who knew what would happen to her. All he wanted was for her to be safe at home. And hoped that there was someone to watch over her for the night.

After making sure Elsa was good to go, Jack closed the passenger door of his Maserati and ran around the car to the driver's seat.

"Elsa don't worry, I'll make sure you'll get home safely." Jack turned the keys to make the engine roar. He patiently watched for incoming traffic before leaving the curb and onto the busy main street. He took a couple turns and entered several streets before exiting out of downtown Arendelle and into the residential neighborhoods outside the city.

Jack hoped for a quiet drive home, but, for the last half an hour was nothing but Elsa rambling her mouth like an automatic machine gun.

"Oh sssut up. I'm ash sober ash yer dink. Wait wait wait - And don't dink I'm krrrazzy. Cuz I'm knot!" Through Jack's ears, it was as if Elsa was speaking another language; a mixture of many syllables; with rare words waiting to be translated over the breaks of hiccups coming out of her mouth. Soon her rambling died out and silence filled the space.

While keeping his eyes on the road and both hands on the wheel, Jack moved his eyes to the side, to take a quick glance at his boozed up companion. "Elsa?" Jack noticed Elsa's eyes were suddenly closed shut tight. Her head was resting against her shoulder. The young blonde was quiet, too quiet to be exact.

"Oh crap!" Jack put one hand on the wheel and reached for Elsa's wrist. While shifting his eyes from the road to her wrist, he was busy searching for a pulse. "Damnit," To prevent an accident, Jack found a dirt spot as a parking space up head the roadway. He quickly parked the car and gently tilted Elsa's head to the other side, until he could see a side of her neck.

With two fingers, he placed them over the hollow spot between Elsa's windpipe and the large muscle in her neck. He counted down while pressing lightly in the area until he felt a sudden pulse. After checking and recording her heart rate inside his head, Jack removed his fingers and laid back in his chair, closing his eye shut for a moment.

The sound of Jack's breathing caused Elsa to slowly wake up from her quick slumber. She lifted her heavy head from the side of the car and looked around her new surroundings. The unfamiliar space slowly built up her anxiety to the point she was about to panic. But, she noticed a familiar face who was quiet and motionless, almost as if he sleeping.

Beside waking him up like a normal person, she was still intoxicated with a lost conscious. Without holding it back, she let out a scream of anxiety. The screech caused Jack to quickly jump up his chair, bumping the top of his head at the car ceiling. Jack will never understand how Elsa could act so strange while being so hammered with alcohol inside her body. It's as if Elsa has transformed into someone else. Someone he never knew. Then again, they've been separated for more than a decade.

"Wheeere d'ya think yeeer fukin' takin' me?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck with an annoyed look on his face. He was hoping Elsa's nap would have lasted longer until he made it to his destination. Sadly, that didn't happen because the drunk beast has awoken while still being intoxicated on alcohol. The scent of chemical liquor and cigarettes was filling up the interior of the car. Close to the aroma of a sports bar during the weekends. He strangely reminded Jack of the parties he used to attend.

Jack let out a tiresome sigh and put the gear back to drive. He watched for a parade of incoming cars coming by. After the last one, he drove back onto the road and up the mountain side. Along the way, Elsa was back to her not so cheerful, graceful, and reserved self. But, through her red eyes, she looked very lost.

"If yeeer knot goin' to annsir me. Dust drop me offf ere." Elsa asked him to drop her off at the middle of nowhere.

"No can do your majesty," Jack said sarcastically while keeping a firm look, glaring at the concrete road with his headlights beaming across the black pathway with thick white lines as his guide.

"Iamsickofyourcrap," Elsa released a rush of more undetectable words and syllables.

"That's cool, you've been a sick of me since I've came home." Jack countered with a bittersweet tone. "But, I bet you've been sick of me before that." He said sarcastically with a grin.

"Whatever yu shay Frr-oz," Jack chuckled at Elsa's speech. He began to get used to the way she spoke while being so tipsy from the liquor.

After a couple of spiraling turns and entering narrow streets of quiet neighborhoods; which was located on top of rolling hills and a high mountain range. Silence once again swallowed away the noise coming from the car. Only the sound of the tires, picking up and tossing out tiny rocks and pebbles outside and Jack's purring Maserati.

Up ahead of them was a cliff that was a spot where people would sightsee and enjoy a spectacular view of the town and fjord below. The area quickly got Elsa's attention, causing her to sit right up on her chair.

"Hey hey hey, gooo park dere!" Elsa was punching Jack's arm while pointing at the lookout point in front of them.

"What there?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

Elsa took a moment to gain some actual conscious, and not the one that cause her act so befuddled. "Its. A lookout point. Nice place to sightsee the town at night."

Miraculously, she began to form words and sentences. But Jack's sense of hope disappeared too soon. Even though he was about to slowly park the car, he noticed Elsa quickly removing her seatbelt and opening the car's door. While outside the car, Elsa stumbled forward and grabbed the side of the Maserati for support. Her hand held onto its body, while slacking her jaw, and slumping over.

Jack quickly exited out of the driver's seat and out in the calming summer night. The moon was still up, brightly shining down below. It's a round image shimmered against the slow, choppy waves that came to shore. He looked to his side and noticed other parked cars by the area. Curious to know why they're the only ones out, he saw two silhouettes inside a nearby car where the moon shined its moonlight on them.

"A look out point. More like 'make out' point," Jack groaned when he saw the silhouettes disgustingly eating each other, not literally of course, the couple inside were nibbling on each others.

The snowy haired young man looked over his shoulders and quickly rushed over to Elsa's side. "Woman! Are that drunk?" Jack saw her standing on the railings while lifting her arms wide in the air, admiring the summer night breeze coming from the fjord. "Hey Els, you know you're not Rose. And you're not on the Titanic," Jack kept a watchful eye on her.

"Suuurre. But, you're my Jack, right?" Elsa closed her eyes while giggling letting the wind tickle her face.

"I-I'm your what?" Jack blushed. His face was redder than Elsa's. Her fair skin slowly returned to her natural color a shade pink to porcelain white. "Elsa you need to calm down. Whatever you're doing is dangerous." Jack tried to get the Elsa he used to know, back.

"Oh stop acting like an old man," Elsa giggled. The words that spatted out of her mouth was still a mixture being so euphoric from the liquor, letting her mind play out memories inside her head. Apparently, she couldn't hide away the emotions anymore, releasing all tensions from her life was all she needed. Jack heard the way she talked was slowly returning back to normal. No more slurs and rambling of unclarity.

"Elsa c'mon get down and let's get going," Jack advised her while walking right behind her, getting ready whether she might fall backwards from the railing.

"No, give me a moment to breathe and close my eyes…" Elsa took a deep breath and spread her arms wide, like an eagle's wings opened; signaling that she was ready to fly.

"What are you doing now?"

"Trying to find my way to start believing again." Elsa finally opened her eyes and glanced down below. A lost Jack was staring back at her with an eyebrow raised up. Their eyes locked between one another's gazes. But, he was overtaken by her sweet beauty that he hide away. His sense of shyness, caused Elsa to form a smirk over her face. Suddenly she decided to jump off the railing without Jack knowing.

Although Jack didn't see her fall back gently to the ground, he couldn't relax for a moment without giving her the space to do whatever she wanted. By not truly keeping an eye on her, she went back to stumbling around the area. Jack quickly dashed over and caught her another time before collapsing onto the ground.

"Why don't ya let me fall?" Elsa leaned over to talk in Jack's ear. Despite the way she whispered through her breath and the smell of her jasmine performed from her neck, Jack is starting to become more confused and worried about Elsa. "Oh c'mon, I know ya don't wanna care about me. You're just gonna work, work, work. That's not you Jack."

Even though, it was nothing but summer bugs buzzing swept across the area, Jack couldn't believe how Elsa couldn't hear own blabbering that came out of her mouth.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, something is definitely wrong with me. I'm stuck in a bad dream that I haven't woken up in years. Can I just wake up already?" Elsa's body was leaning more against Jack's. The weight between them was something Jack could held physically, but, the slurry and hammering speeches from Elsa tonight was emotionally punishing his heart and mind.

What is she talking about, Jack questioned himself silently.

"Elsa, please talk some sense?" Jack began to beg for her to come back to her senses. It was as if he was completely helping a vulnerable stranger who was fragile in every way.

"Don't you see. You and me, we are like alkalines…" Elsa pushed herself away from Jack and grabbed hold of his shoulders. Her crystal blue eyes never left his sapphire orbs. "All these years we've been desperately searching and wandering for something. We fight to survive, but for what?"

"You know alkalines are just these chemical elements that can dissolve in water," Jack acknowledged with a serious tone. He didn't focus on the meaning behind the statement Elsa was trying to portray.

"Yeah we are. We are slowly dissolving away in order to chase this ecstasy…" said Elsa, trying to sound as sober as possible.

But, poor Jack still doesn't understand where this mellow blonde was going. "You mean the drug?"

"No we've been chasing for happiness and excitement in this lost world of ours. Don't you see!" Elsa grabbed the collar of Jack's shirt and pulled him closer with a very determined look on her face. Jack lowered his head in order to meet her strong-heart, yet, stubborn eyes.

"Yeah, but, why are you talking like this?" asked Jack, who looked obliviated that he was stuck staring at his under-the-influenced friend.

Elsa let out a tiresome sigh, tightly, her grip around Jack's shirt even tighter. "Hopefully we see eye to eye one day." Just as Jack was going to kindly remove Elsa's hands off him, Elsa fought back and squeeze his shirt to the point it would end up being wrinkled.

"Come here," Elsa was walking backwards while still holding onto Jack's shirt. When Elsa's legs meet the edge of Jack's Maserati's hood, she slowly pulled him down. Her back was leaning against the hood of the car while still having her tight grip on Jack's clothing. The gesture quickly caused Jack's eyes to widen.

"Elsa! Seriously, wake up," Jack swallowed a large lump inside his throat when the platinum blonde was gradually luring him closer to her. His body was closing in on her chest, he didn't want to fall on top of her, so he ended up place his hands between her body.

"Don't you see me now?" Her voice chimed like a soothing bell that playfully tickled his ears. Jack couldn't believe what became of his friend, either him or her was so woozy to the point they can't understand what's happening. Should he give in to her sudden seductive charm coming from her graceful tongue and elegant eyes or pull himself together before something awful happened? He pondered.

"Elsa you're straight up drunk, I really need to take you home," Jack declared with the truth.

"Jack, don't you see, I think I'm falling," Elsa bit the bottom of her lips. "I'm falling for you," Her grip was still so strong, she didn't hesitate to pull Jack a little bit closer. Soon their faces were inches apart from each other.

"I-I...I don't…" Jack began to stutter.

"Don't you need me?" The warmth of Elsa's breath caused Jack to flinch. How it gently stroked against his face.

Jack swallowed another large lump inside his throat. His heart was wildly pondering like a wild animal fighting to escape out of its cage. A trail of sweat slowly trickled down his spine. He hided away his heavy breathing away from her, but, it was no use because Elsa was a clever woman to sense how timid someone could be. Despite being a very reserved, she wasn't a person to underestimate.

"I'm very confused right now." Jack bluntly confessed while finally having the strength to remove himself from Elsa's grip. While holding both her angelic clinging hands, he stared at them for a moment. Elsa place herself in a right up position while looking at Jack's hand too. Jack sighed when he found the words to speak up, "I don't know right now…"

Jack placed Elsa's hands down onto her lap and gently ruffled her hair. "Oh, okay." She said innocently.

Elsa saw him extending his hand for her to take. She looked at it for a moment before giving in and held onto his caring hand. Her hand intertwined with his's. "Maybe you'll change your mind by then?" Elsa saw him staring down at their locked hands then shifted back into her eyes.

Jack nodded. "_We'll_ see what happens." That's all the words he wanted to respond with. They ended up gazing into each other's eyes for a moment until it was time for them to head back into the road.

The Maserati roared across the roadway back to a familiar neighborhood that took them back in time. Jack wished he was back in New York. The late summer nights he stayed upstate felt more relaxed than dealing with an intoxicated person. There was nothing like watching the stars from the starlit sky jumping through the car windows of his uncle's car. The summer nights when he first arrived in a new place, a thousand miles away from his family and friends.

But he shook away the selfish thought and focused on something new. He wanted to someday show that spectacular phenomenon to the quiet blonde who went back to sleep after her unexpected episode. Although Elsa's behavior was very odd, he contemplated whether to accept the fact she was lost and rambled sentences without any meaning between her teeth.

He was deeply hoping for the opposite. Was she actually telling the truth? He wondered.

The zipping cars from the opposite lane with their distracting beaming headlights playfully slapped across Jack's face while he was silently thinking about something. When will he finally say those three simple words that carried a heavy weight on his shoulders since he was young. How he wished to relive those days of laughter, chasing fireflies that lit up the sky during those summer nights. But, he needed to let go of the past, if he didn't want to be left behind.

After making a turn to a street with a dead end sign, Jack slowly parked his car on the empty driveway of a residential home that took him back to his childhood. Through the porch light, he managed to see a tree with an old tire swing that still hung onto the same strong branch for all those years. He remembered the days he spent with Elsa and Anna playing by that tree. Elsa and Jack love pushed the tire swing, while hearing Anna's joyous screams and laughter that echoed beyond the yard and down the street.

Jack exited out of the Maserati and helped Elsa out of the vehicle. Behind Jack, another porch light lit up and the front door of the house slowly opened. The silhouette of a slender man stood quietly by the lit doorway, while being accompanied by a female figure.

"Hey Elsa, wake up," Jack gently stroked the side of her face with his hand until she slowly opened her sleepy eyes. "Heh what's up sleeping beauty? C'mon, let me help you," He removed her seatbelt and slowly pulled her body off the chair and exposed her to the summer air. Like before, he placed one arm over his shoulder while guiding her to the front steps.

Little that he knew, Elsa's parents were watching them climbing up the steps. When Jack glanced up, his face was completely red and his eyes widen. He wasn't the only one who was shocked to see ghosts from his past.

"Mr. and Mrs. Andersen. Good evening. Um. I came by to drop off Elsa here." Apparently Jack didn't know Elsa was left on her own. But, the couple didn't protest back, they looked quite jolly to see them, even though it looked quite alarmed to see their daughter in a state of unconsciousness and her childhood friend was struggling to keep her standing strong.

"Oh, thank you Jackson. Please carry her inside." Mrs. Andersen said to him very kindly while putting aside the fact it's late and seeing them like this was quite surprising.

"Oh dear, maybe he's in a hurry. Let me help him out." Mr. Andersen countered.

"Agdar please remember about your back. Not to say our daughter is heavy, but, darling, you're not allowed to anymore." The man in his late fifties didn't argue but, let out an annoyed sigh.

"Carry her inside?" Jack became even redder. The couple simply nodded. "Oh. Okay."

Without refusing their kind demand, he gently carried his sleepy friend, bridle style, making sure she's comfortable before carrying her up the steps. She was still sleepy to the point he had put her hands wrapped around his neck to prevent her from falling off.

Everyone went inside without a sound. Jack followed Mrs. Andersen upstairs until she opened a room that hasn't been touched in years. But, it was taken care of the years of abandonment.

"Hope she doesn't mind sleeping in her old room." Mrs. Andersen pulled away the covers and patted the mattress.

The snowy haired man walked up to side of the full size bed and gently placed sleepy Elsa onto the soft cotton mattress. Her mother removed, she slipped on shoes and the business blazer off her body. When she walked away from the room to store the two items somewhere else, Jack went on pulling the covers back to wrap them around Elsa's sweet gentle body.

He took the moment look around the room. He used to spend his days during those rainy and blustering snow seasons. There were a few boxes at the walls and corners of the room, but, some items were left untouched during the years. Then he shifted his attention at Elsa, who was sleeping peacefully.

After a moment, he quietly walked out of the room and dimmed the lights a bit. In the hall, the Andersens nearly gave him a heart attack from their sudden surprise of standing right behind him.

"Thank you for being Elsa home." Adgar thanked him.

"Um, do I have to explain why she's like that?" Jack looked over his shoulder.

The couple shook their heads. "Not at all, she'll eventually tell us later on. Would like something to eat or drink dear?" Mrs. Andersen asked him kindly.

"Thank you, but no, I better head on back home too before my family gets worried." Jack simply insisted.

The couple didn't hold him back, they kindly showed him the way out back into the front porch. "Please Jack, hope to see you around. Idun and I would like to treat you to lunch or dinner sometime. Hopefully with Elsa while you're staying here." Elsa's father kindly offered.

"Don't worry Mr. Andersen I won't be leaving home too soon. But, spending time with you and your daughter sounds nice."

Jack's responded just placed smiles over their faces. "That's wonderful to hear son," Adgar replied back.

"Welcome home sweetie," Idun rushed over and gave the young man a hug. The tender touch of a mother was a sensation he had missed over the years. He tried to hold back the sudden tears to not show his true emotions. "If only my old best friend could see how her son has become," Idun pulled away and kissed Jack's forehead. "Don't you ever forget, your family is always here," She softly reminded him.

"Th-Thank you Mrs. Andersen," Jack couldn't continue to hide away his emotions from those who loved him back.

After a moment of saying Goodnight, the couple headed back inside while Jack walked slowly back to his car. He glanced over his back and saw the room light from Elsa's room was still left on from where he left it.

Before climbing back inside his car, he glanced up the moonlight night, then back at the window. The wind blew against the trees as the sound of rustling leaves was like a soothing song. The sleeping queen didn't know that Jack was quietly watching her. Although the strange cold air blew across the yard and into the driveway, it felt very refreshing through his skin.

It was calming to know she would be safe home tonight, Jack reflected.

"Someday I'll find the words to make things right." Jack whispered into the night while gazing at Elsa's window, before entering his car.

The sound of the engine softly humming away from the dead end street and back onto the road disappeared in the distance. While the rear lights of the sports car fade away in the night, once again and always, the moon shined brightly above the starlit sky for the town to see.

* * *

**I felt like updating today, because of the free time. I'll still busy because it's finals week before my semester is over. But, I'll still update during the weekends. As always, I want to thank those who patiently waited for me to update. I'm truly grateful for you, stick with the story. I would put out a short commentary, but, I want to catch up on some sleep. Next chapter is Jack's big day, the board is going to review him. Okay, happy weekend guys!  
**


	16. Flaws & Ceilings

Well the day has finally come. Those endless late nights of studying and reviewing of anything from the historical and business achievements that Frost Enterprise accomplished was buzzing around Jack's reckless mind. His eyelids were wide open, busy staring at the flat ceiling top. He looked over his side and watched the thin curtains dance against the morning breeze that entered through his bedroom balcony doors.

"Today is the day." Jack moved his numb body around his comfy bed, feeling grateful to finally sleep on a soft mattress than an old hard cushioning couch. For the last few nights Anna moved into Sophia's room because of the lonely nights without Jack accompanying her. This future CEO was stuck planning and studying all night long at the mansion's library.

The sight of his smartphone on his nightstand was sleeping peacefully until a quick flinch and buzz awaken it from its slumber.

With a tiresome groan that made him sound like a grumpy elder man, he sat right up and reached for it. He knew at the back of his mind neither of his friends would text him this early. Unless it was an emergency or either Hiccup and Rapunzel was drunk again.

"Yo Jack! It's Bradley. Long time no see man. How are you? Just texting you from Down Under. Sydney baby!"

The text on the screen was glowing brightly and bothering Jack's exhausted eyes. For all the people in his life, why would an old friend from his troubled past text him at this time. Why now?

From the message on the screen, the following words, "Long time no see," somewhat pulled a string from Jack's heart. He wasn't the type who enjoyed saying the word, goodbye; it wasn't in his nature. But, he was definitely the type that vanished from the world and never contact anyone in years. A somebody who once had a home and a life that decided to live like a nomad without the care of the world.

But, today, he might end his journey as a lost wanderer and finally start coming back home.

Jack simply ignored the text and went back to staring at the ceiling. Then glance at the digital clock. It was only five in the morning, so dawn was along the horizon.

"I'm gonna go for a run." Jack removed his covers and rolled out his bed.

After putting on some running clothes: a pair of sweatpants and a white shirt underneath his blue hoodie, he was off jogging down the estate's paved pathway.

At the end of the private road, he took a turn and headed straight down a hill. Although he was blasting music through his earbuds, Jack could still hear incoming cars passing by. But whenever he was lost in the groove of running alone, he couldn't stop and hear whoever was calling for him.

"Hey Jack!" A young female with a Scottish accent shouted at him.

Jack didn't look from behind and noticed Merida was out for a morning run too. She was already geared up in her archery uniform, but no sight of her bow and quiver. The curly ginger had her hair tied back into a ponytail that playfully swung side to side against the wind.

"Oyy Jack!" Merida ran ahead and stopped at the front of him.

Without looking what's in front of him, Jack was slow to look up and accidentally slammed into her. In a matter of seconds, Merida was about to fall back, but Jack was quick enough to catch her hand and pull her back up.

"Whoa, didn't see you there," Jack grinned while letting go of her hand.

"Awh, don't let go," Merida said inside before going into a trance of admiring Jack's handsome face and charming sapphire eyes. Even though it was still early in the morning, a street lamp was her only source of light to give her a chance to see him.

"Merida?"

Merida quickly snapped back to reality and noticed Jack looking down at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a concerned tone.

"Huh? Oh! Yea."

"You sure?" Jack raised an eyebrow. His eyes looking around whether there was a scratch on her.

"Just peachy. Why are you up so early?" Merida bent over, touching her toes. "Don't you have your exam today?" She went on stretching her arms.

"It's at ten. I just felt like going out for a run to clear my head before the event."

"So are you ready?" asked Merida.

"Yeah, I'm not too worried about it."

Merida noticed a distressed look on Jack's face. It was truly signaling that he told a lie. The emotion just caused her to rethink whether Jack was trustworthy or not. She shook way the negative assumptions and simple disregard whatever mess Hans toxicated her mind. Jack was her friend, a good friend for a long time. But her feelings for him to be more than friends would cost a lot than a simple confession from the heart.

"We'll I wish you the best of luck," Merida said cheerfully.

Jack didn't respond back. No gesture. No sense of opening his mouth. His eyes were stuck in a trance. He was simply staring out of space, like his mind was so far away.

The silent tension between the two was causing Merida to grow impatient and more worried towards Jack. She went on snapping her fingers and then clapping her hands to guide Jack back into reality.

"Oyy! Jack. Anyone home?"

"Huh? What?" Jack blinked twice before waking up.

"Are you sure you're alright? Looks like something is in your mind. Ya want to talk about it?"

Jack looked up and noticed the redhead girl smiling longingly at him. She definitely had this look similar to the blonde he was unexpectedly spending time with the other night. They both had this concerning look that couldn't right away disappear.

"No, it's alright Merida. Now if you don't mind, I wanna run a mile or two before my exam."

Just as Jack was about to jog away, Merida quickly snatched his hand, gripping it tightly, never letting go. Jack stopped and turned around. Merida fixed her eyes up at his sapphire orbs. Their stares were deep and tense. While one looked confused, the other was strongly determined to make the other spit out the truth.

"Did _she_ hurt you?" Merida said in a rough tone.

"What do you mean?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Did she do something to you? Tell the truth." Jack looked closely at Merida's face, he was still confused over the sudden change of attitude that came out of his friend. Of course, she was wild and caring, but, this sense of begging him to do something for her was new to him. At the corners of her eyes, he saw small droplets of tears forming at the edge.

"Please...Please open up to me. We used to be the best of friends. Why can't you just let me in?" Merida questioned softly between her teeth, hiding away the bitterness. "I know you weren't so opened up to me at the party. And I understand. You didn't want to show how vulnerable you looked. I hate being weak, too. It's okay, you can be honest to me."

Jack bit his lip. She was always a caring one, he reflected. But, Jack felt like she had no right to know what happened the other night. He didn't want to frighten his friends over another friend's problem. It was only between him and Elsa.

Elsa never gave him permission to exploit her about her recent actions. Since that night, Jack still wondered whether Elsa was an alcoholic like him. Has she done that before? An intoxicated mess that either rambled the truth or was her mind and mouth was poisoned with lies.

"If you're talking about Elsa. She didn't hurt me..." Jack gently removed his hand away from Merida's grip. As he turned his back towards her, he glanced over his shoulder and gave her a bittersweet look.

"But I did." He whispered inside his head while clenching his teeth.

"Now excuse me." Jack sighed before picking up his feet to continue running.

Merida eye's widen. She bit her lip and without holding back, she couldn't let him leave. The way he ignored her was like the day he left her. It was an unsettling news when he approached to her on his last day in Arendelle.

She remembered how his eyes weren't even looking at her's. Those deep, sea blue eyes were gazing into space, in a trance, which she'll never know. Just the memory caused her heart and the pit of stomach to ache. He bluntly said goodbye and thanked her for the wonderful memories they shared. But those words weren't enough for her. He could at least give her a hug, a way to conclude his love for her. Again, Merida would vote on it as nothing but, fairy tales.

"No! Don't..." Merida ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Her face was pressed against his back. "I don't want you to go…"

"Merida…"

The way Jack said her name, caused Merida's knees to weaken. He added the effort to say it a tender loving way which she hungered for ages. If only they had communicated over those years of separation, thing would have been different. Things would have been better for them. But, their lives and personal conflicts were used to build walls between each other. Not only them, but, the rest of their friends. Shadows from their past and the vast amount of regrets were the bricks and cements.

"Please don't go there. Don't go to that path where you think you're alone. You're not. You still have those who will never stop loving you…" Merida squeezed his hoodie ever so tightly. "Like me..."

Jack's eyes widen, then shifted his attention down at his feet. He still felt Merida tight grip on his clothes. Merida heard him inhale some air into his lungs and exhaled it after a minute of being so silent.

"If you're the few who still loves me. Then why didn't you help me out back there?" Jack asked bitterly. He never forgot about the party.

Hans was rudely toying with Jack's friends' minds by preventing them to believe on an old friend. Despite the fact, Anna was dead, that wasn't a good reason to quit and remove all memories of her. Merida was there. She barely stood up and protected Anna. Jack didn't mind being struck with blows, but, the look on Anna's face was heartbreaking.

All those years, was he the only one who really believed in Anna, he pondered.

"Jack." Merida loosened her grip and looked up. She was saddened how Jack turned his back at her.

"You said you cared for me. Then why didn't you say you cared for Anna too?!" Jack spat out the truth.

"I do Jack! It's just…"

"Just what Merida?"

"It's just, thinking about Anna. She's the reason why I can't go back. I don't want to think about that day. I urge to try to accept it. But I can't!" Merida barked while pressing her face deeper into Jack's back.

"I've done an awful thing back then…" She confessed.

"What do you mean?" Jack glanced over his shoulders.

"No, I don't want to tell you. Cause' you'll end up finding me as a…"

"A what?!"

"A monster!" Merida cried inside. Trails of tears rained down her cheeks and they landed on Jack's hoodie. "I shouldn't have been so happy for you to pick 'dare' on that day. You should have picked 'truth'."

Jack was overwhelmed by the uncontrolled amount of images flashing in his mind. Haunting memories of that summer day. He accepted Hans's foolish game, proving something that he wasn't. The actual reason why he hasn't played his favorite sport for a decade. Whenever he spotted or touched a soccer ball, he would flinch and walk away.

Besides the childhood toy, the thought of abandonment came to mind. He failed to accompany his old friends in their time of need. Jack was the very first one who went out to search for Anna. He remembered the look on Elsa's face, looking so overly concerned for her baby sister's being, he simply didn't want her to be worried.

I failed them, he concluded inside his head. Another wave of flashback triggered to unlock dark memories.

When he was in the woods with Hiccup, apparently, he was stopped by Robert. The family butler who was weary and tired. His eyes was bloodshot red, either from the work loaded his parents' has given on that day or the hours of crying over the death of another love one which Jack lost on that very same day.

"Master Jack. Your mother demands you come home immediately. It's an emergency." Robert's distressed voiced echoed inside his mind.

Jack shook away the thoughts that led him back in time. He needed to be calm, relaxed, and clear-headed for something else. The past shouldn't be out and haunting his poor restless mind.

"Please Merida. Stop crying." Jack hissed. He didn't sound mad or annoyed. His leadership tone begged her to quit acting so weak. "You weren't like this when we were little." He chuckled softly, hiding away the negative emotions and thoughts out of his system. He was always the type who bitterly hated to see his love ones crying.

Merida paused for a moment. "C'mon you cry baby. Quit it. Get back on your feet." Jack encouraged her. She looked up and noticed him staring back at her. "Whatever happened to that brave warrior I used to know," He grinned.

That grin slowly tamed the monster that Merida unwilling unleashed. She quickly regained control of herself and backed away from him. A shade of red briefly traced across her face.

"Um. I don't know what came over me," Merida confessed, feeling a bit embarrassed. She wasn't always the type who freely enjoyed revealing her true colors.

"Time of the month I guess?" Jack smirked.

Merida gasped. "Not funny!" She punched him in the arm. "If only you lads knew how it felt every month..."

Jack chuckled. "Just kidding. You're right, guys won't understand how you ladies bravely endure. My apologies."

His sense of charm was something she was used to. But, his unexpected amount of intelligence was something Merida had to get used to. However, that wasn't much of a problem for her because she seemed to like it. Charm and intelligence was a very attractive pair.

The curly redhead stood there frozen for a moment, she oddly had this sensation to move, but, nothing happened. It seems like Jack unexpectedly put a spell on her. Hopefully the spell would be a sign of good fortune.

"Well see ya later I guess," Jack gave her a quick smile before jogging away.

"Good luck," Merida softly whispered while watching him disappear around a corner of the street.

* * *

Elsa came in early at the office this morning before the board meeting started. She carefully placed packets, pamphlets, pens, papers, and other needed supplies to make sure the company and Weselton Corps were prepared and felt comfortable.

The other securities were in charge with refreshments and other needed items for the big day. Everyone in the department was going through mixed emotions. It's like the whole company had the case of the butterflies and fireworks inside their systems.

As for Elsa, she doesn't want to be intoxicated ever again. The other night was just a blur to her. Beside waking up inside her old bedroom and surprised to see her parents was more than enough to conclude that she had done something that wasn't right. It was completely out of her mind. Not to say she doesn't drink, she does, but, in occasions or in the comfort of her own home.

But, she felt reassured that a kind stranger, still contemplating whether to call him her friend again, was willing to drag her home after a night of drinking at a lonely bar. Her parents didn't give her that much detail of the event because that's all Jack told them about what happened. Whether he was trying to not worry them so much or he didn't want to tell them the truth. Either way, she was quite glad Jack was there for her.

Before the days that led to the big day, Elsa managed to catch glances of Jack busy working inside Tooth's office. Reviewing, getting more lectures, studying here and there. The guy was on a roll for learning from the best of his abilities to get ready for this review. But, the sad part of it all was the fact she had no time to talk to him. They hardly spoke to each other ever since that night.

Either Jack was ignoring her or Elsa simply couldn't have the guts to flat out speak to him. But, that could wait, she reflected. She kindly put her own desires aside before others.

One of the conference room's double doors' opened. A tall, slim figure in black quietly walked in and nearly frightened Elsa.

"Oh my, did I startle you Ms. Andersen?" Pitch politely asked.

"Oh, not at all Mr. Pitchner." Elsa lied. She busily calming herself down, avoiding eye contact from her mysterious boss whom she never got to know. The man was never present when the rest of the heads of Frost Enterprise worked. Mainly Tooth, Fergus and Sandy have been working on the same floor regardless of their positions. The three preferred to balance teamwork and solo projects in their own flexible way. As for Pitch he was a person who loved to lurk in the shadows and remain there until something happened.

"Busy getting ready for my nephew's day I see," Pitch walked around the large oval table which was decorated with papers and office supplies. He took several glimpse of what the company would be promoting and offering for Weselton Corp.

"Yes Mr. Pitchner. Is there anything I can do for you, sir?" Elsa politely asked without acting so unease.

"Oh, nothing all my dear. I'll simply wait for the time the board arrives. We'll happily sit together and watch the show" Pitch smirked, revealing his snowcap white teeth; his canines were quite sharp for a human being.

When Elsa was about to reply back, someone quietly walked inside. Her crystal blue eyes widen as if she saw a walking work of art just came alive and took her breath away. She kept a professional composure, concealing any emotions that weren't suitable at the workplace.

"Excuse me, but, am I too early?" Jack asked awkwardly. He was tightly holding the strap of his messenger bag while fixing his thick black framed glasses.

When did he wear glasses? Elsa wondered. She rolled eyes and felt like an idiot. How would she know, she never talked or seen the guy in the past decade. Then again, her eyes were hypnotized at his attire. He simply can't get any more handsome with a solid dark blue business suit with a matching royal blue tie and a crisp white dress shirt. And his snowy hair was neatly combed.

She remembered that casual hair style of his when his mother made him dress so formal. Of course, the suit and tie used to annoy Jack, but, combing his hair was another level of annoyance between him and his mother. Elsa was curious why the sudden change of acceptance. Not like she hated the new look, but, she felt worried if this job would cause him to change.

"Ah Jackson, welcome." Pitch walked up to his nephew and gave him a grand hug, then patted his shoulder. "My look at you. You look just like my little brother. Please make yourself comfortable." He offered a gesture, extending one of his arms to let Jack go find his seat.

Jack scanned the table for his name tag, apparently he would originally sit at the very end of the table. While walking up to his seat he kindly greeted Elsa a good morning before dropping off his things.

"Oh good morning, Mr. Frost. Hope you're well rested for your big day." Elsa smiled.

Jack chuckled. "Thanks Ms. Andersen. I'm hoping to get this thing over with."

"Why is that, sir? Busy day ahead of you?" Elsa finished setting up the conference room. The projector was warming up while wirelessly connected to tablets that were placed by each of the chairs where the heads of the company would be sitting at.

"Nothing really, I'm just waiting for the time to loosen this tie. Dunno why it's so itchy." Jack tried to fix his clothing. Pulling his collar to make his neck breathe while playing around with his tie to make himself comfortable.

Elsa noticed how Jack's tie was the only thing oddly out of place; not properly tied. "Mr. Frost, would you like some assistance?"

"Huh?" Jack raised an eyebrow before staring down at the silky fabric snake that was wrapped around his neck. "Oh this...Well um...Sure I guess." He was blushing.

Elsa covered her mouth, hiding away a giggle or two. She walked over and gently took hold of Jack's tie. Jack watched the angel who was generously offering him a hand. Beside tying his tie, she was slowly pushing away his weariness of the exam. As long as she was around during the review, he believed he would make it through the end of the day.

"Didn't you get Robert or Sasha to help you?" Elsa smirked. Jack gazed down at her colored cherry red lips. The curved up line across her face resembled to be the same structure that she showed him that other night. Instead, she's sober right now and not blabbering random philosophies which Jack still was translating until this day.

"I was kinda in hurry…" Jack said nervously.

"Really?" Elsa had that same tone again, somewhat seductive and charming at the same. Similar melody of how she spoke on that night of heavy drinking and irrational thinking.

Jack gulped down a ball of spit through his dry throat. "To be honest, I'm always like this for an exam. I tend to built of an unnecessary amount of anxiety." He innocently confessed.

Elsa met his sapphire eyes, gazing longingly at them while sympathetically understanding his condition. She also suffered a level of anxiety. It was a demon that they weren't born with. It's something that slowly found and preyed on them until they were in this vulnerable state. Generally it would take some time to get rid off along the way.

"Just relax and breathe, and you'll be fine." Elsa put back Jack's tie in its place and whipped up a caring smile.

Jack nodded. He glanced over Elsa's shoulder and noticed his uncle smiling at him. Either he was assumed that his nephew had found himself a girl or something else was in his mind. Jack was hoping it was nothing regarding to his relationship with Elsa. His prayer was answered, the man in the dark suit gave him a gesture, where he crook his head towards the doorway; indicating that he would like to speak to him privately.

"Excuse me, but, my uncle needs me."

Elsa turned around and watched him walk away. Jack walked up to his uncle with great respect for a man he hardly knew. Elsa only knew a few stories of Pitch's background and history between the Frost family and company. The majority of the stories were either rumors or sorrowful tales of a dark man with a mysterious past.

Jack followed his uncle out the conference room and into the hallway. "You wish to speak to me, uncle?"

"Don't worry my boy, I wouldn't take much of your time. Sorry if I disturbed your moment with your…"

Jack quickly interrupted him waving his hands and shaking his head. "Oh no. We're not a couple."

"You sure?" Pitch raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. We're just friends. Well, slowly reconnecting, hopefully." Jack rubbed the back of neck.

"Very well. If you say so. I just want to wish you the best of luck. And whatever might be the outcome of today. You'll definitely placed a great amount of honor for your family." Pitch placed his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"You mean our family. You told me that we're family." Jack reminded him.

Pitch slowly tried to smile, but, it felt quite painful for him to show any emotions. "Of course." He softly chuckled that sounded a bit flat. No sense of joy. "Just have fun. Alright?"

Jack nodded. After the short words of encouragement, Pitch explained Jack that he would be joining with the board to watch him from a separate room. The exam would be lively be recorded and only viewed by the board and him. In between the review, they would be jotting down notes about his performance. The boy thanked the man for his advices and encouragement before reentering the conference room.

Pitch looked over his shoulder and spotted his young nephew slipping back inside the room. Suddenly, he noticed a ghostly figure that stood by the door. He had the same shade of white hair and caring sapphire eyes of a person from his past. The tall man in black stood frozen for a moment when he noticed the figure was smiling at him.

In a matter of minutes the phantom gradually vanished into thin air. Leaving Pitch with nothing but goosebumps decorating around his cold arms. The man shook his head and went about his day.

Elsa saw Jack quietly walking back inside and sat down on his chair. She saw him leaning back while positioning the side of his right foot on his left knee. Then place his elbow on his right thigh as his right hand touched his chin. He looked like the sculpture, _The Thinker_, for a moment.

Suddenly, his business mentors arrived. Tooth, Fergus, and Sandy led a group from behind them.

When Jack slowly looked up, his eyes widen and heart nearly stopped beating for a second. The sight of a short man with a large white mustache didn't catch his attention, but, the young brunette with soft olive skin quickly awaken his anxiety again. It was like getting hit by a heavy boulder that caused you to have amnesia for a minute.

"Lourdes?" Jack whispered underneath his breath. Elsa managed to hear what he just said. She took a moment and observed the brunette that looked sharp in her business attire.

"Oh man…" Jack leaned further back in his chair while covering his mouth. He was slowly turning super red. "C'mon Jack pull yourself together. Just focus on passing."

"Mr. Weselton please make yourself and your team comfortable before I get Mr. Frost and my team ready. Then we can begin." Tooth caringly led Mr. Weselton and his group to their seats while signally Emily and Geo to come in and give their guest some morning refreshments.

Tooth in her favorite business suit along with her teal-purple blouse walked casually with a smile towards Jack's side of the room. She noticed how oddly uncomfortable he looked. "Is everything alright dear?"

"Y-yeah." Jack looked up, getting up from his chair and walked to the corner of the room, hoping his former ex didn't see him.

"You sure? By the way, love the glasses. You definitely remind me of your father." Tooth commented.

Jack sighed. "Thanks. But yeah, I'm fine. I just gotta relax."

Tooth patted him on the back. Fergus and Sandy walked by and wished the lad, good luck. The three gave Jack a few final words of advice before they started. Jack thanked them for their encouragement and sat back down on his chair.

"Mr. Weselton, shall we start?" Tooth glanced across the oval table, waiting for the elderly man in a fine tailored British-made suit.

"Of course, Mrs. Hawkins. Carry it away." Westleton flicked his wrist after taking a sip from his cup of tea.

While sitting quietly, avoiding eye contact from the others, Jack was trying to keep a good posture on his chair. His fingers softly tapping against the smooth mahogany table, while his other hand was occupied by a pen as he let it dance across the margins of the paper. He drew whatever came to mind, as if it was his way to calm himself down while listening to Tooth discuss about Frost Enterprise's future plans.

Jack used up all his creative juice after a couple doodles of cartoon animals in superhero costumes to more sketches of Elsa who was quietly listening to her boss. Generally they were sketches of his favorite physical features about her. Not too graphic or sexual in any matter, but, he doesn't mind reenacting a scene from the movie, Titanic. He took some figure drawing class back in college after all.

When he placed his pen down and took a quick glance across the table, Lourdes hazel eyes met his sapphire marbles. She gave him a wink and a smirk. A signature gesture that would melt anyone in her present. Similar to Elsa, her level of beauty was jaw dropping. Instead of not being the type who judged and compared status of how people's appearance defined his level of attraction to them, he would put all his money on Elsa.

Elsa has this ora which always strucked Jack with her present like a school yard fight. Even since they were little, her beauty could silence a noisy classroom.

After a minute of looking at each other, Jack looked away and picked up his pen again. Carefully distracting himself from the old siren who stole his heart years ago. But, now, he's stuck controlling any emotions that wasn't relatable to the situation he was trapped inside. The meeting.

"Gotta get through this." He chanted over and over again inside his head.

"Now without further ado, I would like to introduce our company's future CEO. Jackson Overland Frost. Son of the late Aleron Frost." Tooth announced, extending her hand, gesturing Jack to stand up.

Jack snapped out of his trance and followed Tooth's orders. He slowly stood up from his chair while lifting a hand to let the room quit clapping. He was a wealthy bachelor in his mid-twenties. Not a royal prince working his way to become king. Something he doesn't want to be. Addition to that, he doesn't wish to be compared to anyone relatable to his status. That fell into the line of being called the next Tony Stark, if they wanted to go fictional.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hawkins. Good morning everyone. First, I would like to personally thank the head of Weaselton Corp and his team for taking the time to meet with us on this fine day." Jack opened up quite smoothly. "Hope that was no trouble for you, Mr. Weselton." He stared at the old CEO.

"No trouble at all my boy. And thank for pronouncing my name with great respect. No one hardly calls my last name right in the first time." Weselton went on bragging.

Everyone in the room, except Jack, rolled their eyes or whispered quietly among each other confessing how this man was a pain in the butt and was so narcissistic.

"I know how you feel, sir. I grew up having a colorful assortment of nicknames according to my last name. Ranging from Frosty or Old Man Winters, which I found amusing to call my grandfather if he was still around…"

Weselton interrupted Jack, letting out a happy uncontrollable laugh. "Oh my that's good. Sorry my boy, continue please."

"But I digress, let's start discussing about the reasons why Frost Enterprise wish to collaborate with Weselton Corps." Jack picked his company tablet and waken up the projector to begin his small slideshow. Everyone in the room turned their attention to the screen.

In the room, there were small hidden cameras that were placed at the top corner of the walls, which wirelessly transmitted live footage of what's happening inside. In a separate room, the board was carefully watching their future heir.

"So this is Aleron's son?" An old man was stroking his long gray beard, while observing Jack's appearance. Not his physical and mental state, but, emotionally as well. He studied whether this young man was fit to run an empire. He was the leader of the group and was known as Alexander Erickson

"He's definitely a Frost," Erickson was nudged by an energetic woman with short brown hair and wore black square framed glasses. She was well-known as Mrs. Britta Lang.

"Don't you think he's a bit young? Does he have any experience in the field?" Another man in the room, more in his mid fifties, but, looked more in his forties was jotting down some notes. The board knew him as Dag Strand.

"Age shouldn't matter. Well of course education. Is there anything about the boy's history with business administration?" Questioned Elin Vinter. A big boned woman with her white hair in a bun was sipping on her cup of coffee while glancing over her company's laptop. The screen projected information about Jack's profile.

A bald man with a neatly trimmed mustache was flipping papers around, skimming over the written notes about Jack's past. "Hmm. He's an Ivy League graduate. Top in his class. But no business experience. He worked as a barista at a local coffee shop. Wait hold on..."

"Let me see, Georg" Mrs. Lang looked over at Mr. Rolf's papers.

"Mr. Rolf, Mrs. Lang." Rolf cleared his throat. "He's employed. As an...an artist?"

"What?" The board except Pitch gasped over the discovery.

"All this time he has been wasting away good education in order to pursue the arts. Does his family know this?" Erickson questioned them.

Pitch simply shook his head when the board was looking at him. Oddly a sign of the truth from the man, despite hiding away a smile on his face, he can't believe his own little brother's son has been living under the radar for decades.

Did his older brother knew about it too?

The board stopped all their chatting and went back to watching Jack charmingly persuasively the Weselton Corp about their future plans of using their eco-green materials to improve societies' transportation systems to affordable living spaces.

Jack was pacing around, walking back and forth while keeping eye contact at his guests. "Mr. Weselton I'm very impressed with your corporation's business model as if Frost Enterprise and Weselton Corp were like family. You believed in the better good for the people by providing eco-friendly materials to leave in a sustainable world. Very wonderful don't say?"

"I can truly agree. Now about this negotiation. Your company is so eagerly proposing to us a plan on collaborating with us?" Weselton leaned back in his chair.

"According to recent reportings of your company's stocks and trading records over the last five years, it grew twice as before the recent years. And you have beaten your old record since 1975. Congratulations!" Jack smiled at the old man and his business team.

"Can this lad get on with it? We have places to go and work to be done." Hissed Mr. Strand.

"Patiences." Mrs. Lang reminded the board this was important to the company.

Tooth, Fergus, and Elsa were trying to keep a calm mind while Sandy was slouching in his chair, catching up on some sleep. The blonde tried to calm her nerves by not only focusing on Jack, but, took the time to study the business team from Weselton Corp. She grew fond of the young brunette.

The young woman was a strong multi-tasker. She never removed her eyes on Jack while pressing keys from her MacBook Air. Was she truly engaged with the meeting or couldn't find a way to unglue her eyes on her friend? Elsa pondered.

She shook her head to erase any jealousy. This is a professional atmosphere and she needed to control her emotions. Any sight of it would lead her to a rabbit hole. Or even worst, a black hole with nowhere out.

"But I digress and lets skip the entries and go straight to dessert." Jack shot another captivating smile.

"Can he quit smiling like that? Who is trying to...what do these young people say these days, 'hit on' right now?" Mrs. Vinter stood up from her seat and pointed at the screen. The rest of the members barked at her to sit down because her large bottom was in the way.

"Mr. Weselton, Frost Enterprise would like Weselton Corporation to partner with the city of Arendelle to develop more environmentally sustainable services and products for not only this city, but, other major cities around the world as well. As you can see, the city's social status is defined by the public's interests, beliefs, values, and most importantly their lifestyle. For example, Arendelle is known for their vast fjords and towering snow capped mountain ranges…"

Jack went on explaining how Frost Enterprises's research and development department could collaborate with Weselton for better material made products for sailboats, winter sports equipment and new line of electronics. Besides indulging the public with fancy recreational products. Jack was impressed with the corporation's history of discovering earthly materials to improve quality of life for the human population.

"Aside from our proposal on solar-powered sails to new carbon fiber slick laptops, you've developed several materials that would improve and redesign infrastructures around the world." Jack went on explaining how Weselton collaborated with architecture and engineering companies around the world to use earthly materials to design and built "green" buildings and homes.

Elsa lifted her head and watched Jack and Weselton discussed about past and future design projects. A small smile curved around her face like a child that just heard her favorite word. Anything relating to architecture was a treat for Elsa.

"Yes Mr. Frost. We've followed traditional ancient architecture and engineering techniques that led us use from bamboo to trimmed dimension stone. The corporation also educated our clients and our partners to be more familiar with recycling and reusing materials. Unlike other material and manufacturing distribution companies, we follow a model on little to no mining for new resources when it came to providing our services and products."

Jack nodded. "Yes, I do know recyclability was a key factor in providing sustainable materials. We've learned that you supplied the needed materials to design this Canadian museum that was made with copper panels. That structure looks quite remarkable. Well designed, Mr. Weselton. Then you've been hired for other projects from the world's top engineering firms. Well played." He applauded. Everyone in the room joined in.

Weselton stood up and bowed his head. "I shouldn't be the only one getting the applaudes. My business team and my whole company should get the credit as well."

"Of course! You all deserve great appreciation and support. Now about the partnership agreement." Jack waited for the old CEO to settle back down. "We like to propose you a settlement which we'll share twenty-percent of our company earnings to you…"

Weselton and the board nearly choked on their drinks. Tooth's eyes widen when she accidently pounded her fist, hammering down onto Fergus's thigh. Soon caused a chain react where the big guy pushed Sandy's chair, letting it glided towards Elsa. The blonde managed to catch the chair before it caused a ruckus inside the room.

"Twenty? Is he mad?" Erickson raised an eyebrow.

"Twenty. I didn't know Frost Enterprise was a generous company," Weselton whispered to his CFO. The CFO told him that it was best to accept it before the young CEO changed his offer. Lourdes agreed with her boss, as his head accountant, it would help the company gain more revenue to hire more hands to increase productivity. As well improve any equipments and purchase needed appliances.

Elsa looked at Jack for a moment and noticed his signature confident grin. The crazy CEO was in the zone and was close to reel in the prize. This whole time, he was fishing for that one fish in a deep lake to give him vast fortunes.

Jack continued. "In order to let this proposal happen. We would like to work with you for future projects that greatly needed both companies to collaborate and improve. Yes, you had some sponsorships from other companies, but if you accept us, we'll be your very first partnership." There was a brief pause of dramatic silence.

"Taking care of Mother Earth isn't a solo work." He added. "What do you say Mr. Weselton? Do we have a deal?" The white haired man waited patiently for the old man's response.

Fergus was biting his fingernails. Tooth was crossing her fingers underneath the table. Elsa concealed any emotions, but, sweat began to trail down her back. Sandy, well, he slept throughout the whole meeting. As for the board, they had their faces glued onto the TV screen like they are watching a tense football match.

Pitch was sitting on his chair, having no care of what the outcome of the review. He had a confident smile showcasing that whatever happens, he'll still continue to run the company in any head position that was available for him. Although he might or might not be the CEO, as long he had access to anything from the trading data reports to anything relating to trading and finances, he was happy.

Weselton stood up from his chair and stared at the young CEO. He cleared his throat, "My boy promise me you'll bring the finest wine when our companies has their annual family reunions." The old man smiled.

Jack cleverly understood the old CEO's statement. "Of course! But to make sure, was that a yes to the proposal?"

"Most certainly my boy! I mean...Mr. Frost" Weselton chuckled.

The two CEO walked around the oval table and met each other halfway. Soon their hands extended to give each other a strong handshake to finish the deal for a future bond that would carry them to great lengths of success.

Back inside the room where the board occupied, everyone except Pitch stood up and left. Erickson called the announcement sector to send out messages throughout the company. The board planned on going along with their detailed schedule to set up an assembly. It would be held at the main building's auditorium. The rest of the departments outside the building will watch a live broadcast of the event.

"Onward to phase 2," Pitch slowly stood up and fixed his suit. The head of the board, nodded. Pitch smiled back at them. He was truly overly confident with himself. Even though the board was hiding away something.

* * *

After the meeting, Jack managed to slip out of the conference room and used the nearest staircase to find a way to escape. He badly needed some air. Good thing he knew a spot in the building that extended to a patio where employees were welcome to rest or socialize in between shifts.

When Jack arrived at the patio which connected to the main building and the architecture department. The place was completely barren. He didn't mind the eerie sounds coming from the trees rustling against the incoming breeze. Birds could be heard singing from the branches. Some daytime bugs buzzed around the nearby flower patches.

Jack stood behind a railing that looked over the city and the people down below. The landscape reminded him New York. The thought of it caused him to close his eyes and let out a tiresome sigh.

"Getting some air too?"

The young man slightly opened his eyes and noticed Lourdes standing by his side. "You!" Jack took a step back. "What are you doing here?"

"Work. And you?" Lourdes replied in a confident tone with a hint of sass. She even interrupted Jack before the man could speak by placing a finger over his lips. "Don't tell me. You're running a freakin' empire am I right?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I see someone has a new accent." He noticed how Lourdes has a British accent than her urban American tongue.

Lourdes giggled while rolling her eyes. "I see someone finally got a job." Jack stuck out his tongue.

The two old friends were smiling ear to ear like goofballs. After a moment, staring at each other, they couldn't hold back the laughter.

From the doorways that led to the patio, Elsa found where Jack ran off too. When she spotted Lourdes and Jack. The brunette went over and gave him a hug. Jack nearly fell back from the impact, but, managed to balance each others' weight. The blonde heard them giggling like they were a young couple.

Elsa quietly pushed the glass door and quickly hide behind a wall that was hidden away by a wall of thin trees with trimmed tops. She quietly listened to their conversation.

"So, care to introduce me to your cute PA?" Lourdes smirked.

"Who Elsa?" asked Jack.

"Elsa. So that's her name?" Lourdes placed her hands on her hips. "Is she single?"

Jack eyes widen. He suddenly became tongue tied. "W-wait. What? Why y-you wanna know?"

Lourdes didn't quickly responded. She waited for Jack to at least think for a moment and play her little puzzle game. "No...Did I turn you gay?"

"What? _¡Dios Mío! _(My god)" Lourdes released a booming laugh. After a moment of laughing, she looked up and found a confused looking Jack staring down at her.

"No. Frosty. I'm not. I'm just curious." Jack was still baffled at Lourdes actions. "I saw how you two looked at each other. Wait. Is she the same Elsa you used to talk about? Your childhood best friend?"

"He talked about me?" Elsa peaked behind from a trimmed rectangular shaped bush where she managed to crouch down.

"Yeah, that was her." Jack smiled while looking away. Lourdes spotted his charming sapphire eyes glistening under the sun.

Lourdes rarely saw Jack smile with a sense of happiness illuminating his face. The boy did cast a smile or grin here and there, but, never paired up with this joyous glow.

Elsa has these powers, which Lourdes never possessed, which caused Jack to grin like a love struck drunk. It slightly plugged a string inside Lourdes's heart. Similar with Jack, she had flaws. But, she never held a ceiling between her and him.

"So, did you ask her out yet?" Jack turned around, blushing, his ears were rosy red. "Oh come on Jackson, don't tell me you didn't make a move on her yet?" Lourdes was annoyed.

"Why are you so interested with me and her?" Jack crossed his arms.

"Well even though we kinda had a relationship. I knew that I wasn't going to be your last kiss. I was maybe your first. But, your last was the most significant gift you'll ever receive in your life. With that last kiss, that person will be forever yours until the end." Lourdes combed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "The way you two looked at each other, was nothing compared to how we expressed our love for each other."

Elsa saw the two old lovers locked their eyes at each other. She finally saw the bigger picture when she placed all the puzzle pieces together.

"Well then. You didn't open the door for her then?" Lourdes continued. Jack shook his head. "Then what's holding you back?"

"My flaws." Jack bluntly confessed.

Elsa's eyes widen while biting her lips. She saw how the sudden glow from his happiness disappeared in a matter of seconds. A thin line was dissolved from an illuminating smile to a frown. Her heart ached over how she felt responsible for his pain and sorrow. Although they both lost loved ones over the years, she still had her family. As for Jack, he was an orphan like his sister.

Despite the years of isolation and separation, they both were filled with flaws that resulted in building walls and ceilings to cast them away from the world. They would argue that neither of them built doors and windows. But, sooner or later they had to knock on each others' doors and take the time to settle things like not humble human beings, but, as friends. Could they at least start by breaking down each others' walls?

"Jack you're not the only one. We're not all perfect." Lourdes placed a hand on his face. "We're born to be worthy for that special someone."

Jack was quiet for a moment, which caused Lourdes to poke him in the face in order to wake him up from his gaze. "I always wondered what she might be thinking…" He finally responded.

Lourdes smiled. "Then time to break down those walls and find out."

"Easy for you to say. Why are you helping me anyway?" Jack pointed out.

"It's my way to thank you for teaching me something." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Remember when you told me that not all rich people are hungry greedy pigs. Well, you were right. Some were born with caring hearts and good minds." Lourdes went on telling Jack how her mother finally married her boyfriend from England. Despite the man grew up in a wealthy livelihood, he was a very generous. He even was willing to pay for Lourdes's education.

"I'm surprised we're seeing eye to eye." Jack chuckled.

Lourdes nodded. "Now tell me are you or are you not going to tell her? Cause you know me. I don't mind telling her myself." She winked at him, causing the young man to blush while a trail of sweat ran down his face.

"No, I will...When I find the right words to say it though."

"And when's that?"

"Someday." Jack grinned.

Lourdes let out a sigh. "Whatever you say, Jack. You should go find her. At least you two could go celebrate after the victorious show you pulled off today." She suggested.

"That doesn't sound half that bad." Jack agreed.

"Then go! She can't say no to her boss." Lourdes reminded him that he was now the CEO of Frost Enterprise.

Without hesitation, Jack shook Lourdes's hands for all she had done for him. He even gave her that signature gesture of ruffling her hair. The woman didn't protest. She returned the gesture with a smile.

When Jack dashed back inside the building, Elsa was still hiding quietly behind the wall. Not until Lourdes found her.

"He's something, right?" The brunette smiled at the blonde who quickly turned around and saw her like a deer looking at the headlights of a car.

"I-I guess so." Elsa stuttered.

"You're lucky to be friends with him."

"We're not really friends anymore." The blonde hugged her abdominal.

"Really? Then of course not. You're lovers for goodness sake!" Lourdes blabbed out of the blue, causing Elsa to blush until her face was completely red.

"No! We're not," Elsa sighed. "Well, I don't mind if we are...it's just…"

"Just what?" Lourdes titled her head in a way she never left her eyes on Elsa's face.

"I'm not ready to knock down my walls yet" Elsa looked down at her feet.

Lourdes sighed. "Yup, you're definitely Jack's missing pair."

"Excuse me?"

"Even though you two are complete opposites. You two managed to curved out things in which would help you two connect. Similar personalities, hobbies, maybe lifestyles, interests, values, blah blah blah, etc. By the end of the day, you two are just two pieces that were meant to be one." Lourdes placed both of her hands together to symbolize peace and love.

"So you believe Jack and I are alike. Despite all the things we've gone through."

"Yes ma'am. Now excuse me I better be off finding my boss, while you should be finding yours." Lourdes picked up her heels before leaving.

"Wait. What did you mean about 'having your last kiss'?" Lourdes turned around and saw the young blonde staring at her with a firm look.

"Your last kiss closes everything. Closes old chapters and opens new ones. You'll see. Someday."

Elsa took a moment to absorb the statement. She only understood half the theory or riddle which whatever she preferred.

"Very well, thank you then." Elsa thanked the woman.

"No problem. Anything for an old friend's friend." Lourdes chuckled.

When Lourdes left the area. Elsa was alone to absorb what recently happened. She let out a deep sigh until a smile formed across her face.

* * *

**This is to make up for the short chapter from last weekend. Here on out there will be lots of twists and turns throughout the story. More to come next weekend. Thanks for reading and the support!**


	17. Not Blinded, Just Lost

The sound of silver keys jingling in the air, swayed along the side of a worn out blue jeans. A pair of lazy black flip flops trampled along the manor's floors. After navigating through a couple of hallways and making some turns, Jack stopped at the double doors that led to his father's studies.

"Well, here goes..." He reached for his key chain, unhooking it from the belt slot of his pant.

He inserted the key into the key slot and a gently turn the instrument until the sound of a click was heard. Jack turned the doorknob and slowly walked inside.

Inside was terrifyingly dark. But, there were three tall streak of light running vertically on a raven black wall. Despite looking for the light switch, Jack walked up to the line of lights. His hands felt the texture of thick fabric, suited for grand curtains.

He dug for a rope to help him draw back the curtains in order to illuminate the room. After a couple strong tugs from the room, the summer sun wildly sneaked through the high scale windows and brought life inside.

The rays of light projected strong beams, where little dust particles gently danced in the air. It smelled the same way Jack used to remember: the mixture of old furniture and the salty air that came from the fjord whenever his father opened the windows.

Jack noticed he stood behind his father's desk. It was definitely crafted to fit a man with great honorable power who ran an empire. He cast a small smile when a joyful memory slipped out of his mind.

The young man spotted an image of his younger self running around in the room with a wooden stick and no shoes on. Behind the large leather chair was Jack's father, focusing on reading some packets and studying spreadsheets of his company's monthly overview.

"Freeze Dream pirates! You're no match with the power of ice and snow. Whoosh!" Little Jack extended his hand and pretended to shoot out an ice blast through his fingers.

"Jackson," Mr. Frost called out his name without removing his eyes from the piles of papers.

Without watching where he was going, Jack accidentally knocked a vase off a small table. Mr. Frost lifted his head and stared straight at his clumsy son. Jack stood there, with big blue puppy eyes. He placed his toy stick behind his back and tried his best to control his emotions, bowing down his head in front of his father, hiding away and sense of nervousness.

The little boy didn't have to act courageous in front of him. He was a kind-hearted man with a ruling iron fist. Despite how Aleron was a person with many sides, Mr. Frost was the type who was raised by great men and women to the point he was polished to become a loving king of an empire. If you count the Frost family to run an enterprise to reflect like a kingdom.

"So is that your fifth one this month?" Mr. Frost showcased a friendly smile. Why would he waste his energy over a damaged object? A vase was easy to fix up. But, hurting the heart of a loved one has been never that easy to repair. Regardless of the amount of damages.

"I-I think so," Jack stuttered helplessly. He stared down at his feet and the broken pieces.

Mr. Frost got up from his chair, ignored the broken vase, and happily scooped up his son into his arms. The father embraced his child with unconditional love. He lifted his son's hoodie, halfway, until his little pale stomach was shown. The man leaned forward and playfully blew on Jack's tummy, causing the energetic lad to laugh and giggle away.

"Papa! Quit it!" Jack continued to laugh until his father stopped.

Mr. Frost let out a satisfied sigh. "Well, at least you finally stopped breaking furnitures in my office." He smiled at his son.

"Are you still mad at me?" Mr. Frost saw his son's worried child eyes. The man shook his head.

Little Jack leaned his forehead against his father's. "I love you Papa."

"I love you more, min sønn (my son)."

"He was always a patient man…" Jack concluded after seeing a scene from his past slowly faded away. He walked over to the small table that supported the vase, which he carelessly paid attention to.

Even though Jack was a reckless young blood, he had a hard time setting it free again, like when he used to be young. He finally reclaimed a crown that was mistakenly taken away from him. But, why does he still act like a blinded man with many flaws which he stubbornly counted throughout his years of isolation?

Can he slowly wash away the regrets and get rid of the monsters inside his head?

Jack walked back to the middle window of the room and opened the double doors to let the salty air inside. He decided to finally sit on his father's chair and took a moment to let everything to all sink in.

"So this it?" Jack looked again the room, from the floor to towering bookshelves that touched the ceiling. Different from some of the other rooms, this office's interior design has changed since the manor was first built. More like Jack jumped inside a time capsule, which took him to a place to organize his thoughts. A place to help him balance work and life.

"Can't believe they picked me," Jack closed his eyes shut. The images of yesterday's event unfolding in his very eyes were still fresh in his mind. The way assembly: felt, sounded, smelled, and looked, was real, so real he never concluded it was nothing but, an illusion. It wasn't a dream and it was reality, guiding him back to things that should have happened.

* * *

Jack stood behind a wall of curtains, waiting for his cue to walk down the stage whenever the head of the board, Erickson, finished his announcement. Tooth, Fergus, and Sandy stood by his side, giving him congratulate hugs to the point he couldn't breathe. When Erickson announced his name, Jack's bit his lip, then took a deep breathe.

Tooth guided Jack to the podium when a spotlight shined below, causing it to look like the sun. Its rays were the source of light to showcase the world, of whom was Jack Frost.

When the new CEO stood in front of the stage and looked over the sea of fellow Frost Enterprise employees and staffs, the sight nearly blown away Jack's eyes and mind. Not only that sweat began to trail down his back. Not because of the heat that came from the lights, but, the notation that the assembly was broadcasted live through the company's communication system that shared anything from reports, important message that the entire company had to know and see. Basically, Jack is being watched by hundreds of strangers that he barely knew. But, sooner or later, will meet and learn about.

While standing behind the podium, he searched for a certain blonde over the sea of unknown faces. He wanted to know if she'll be there for him. Will she see him like that little boy in snowy white hair who used to stand on rocks and tree stumps to project his speeches? Or a man who was willing to put his own struggles aside and help those in need? But did his family's company, actually, _needed_ him?

Jack cleared his throat and began to speak over the small microphone in front of him. Clearly he didn't know he had to provide an acceptance speech. He didn't even know the board would hold an assembly just for his sudden accomplishment. Jack's business team was shocked over the news as well. But, they all had to cope with it because it seems like a bright new day for the future of the company.

"Good morning...Um, hold on a second," Jack pulled out his smartphone for a moment to check the time. "Scratch that." The audience didn't shy away from laughing over a humorous moment. "Good afternoon, my fellow employees. To start off, I won't take much of your time because to be honest, I wasn't aware of this assembly to be happening. I barely had the time to write out a speech for this. So I would like to…"

Jack looked over the audience and slowly letting the fear of embarrassment or quickly, having negative thoughts: letting down the company at the snap of finger consumed his mind. It felt so real to him, that he couldn't take it to the point that it's actually happening. He was a man that wasn't barely in his early thirties and he would be running a company. Frost Enterprise isn't any ordinary mom and pop company, but, one of the top contributors in the world of environmental science and technology.

But, Jack remembered he wasn't alone. He glanced over to his side and saw his father's old business team that were by his side since day one. Tooth was happily smiling at him. Fergus was waving at him. Sandy gave him two thumbs up. Then Jack looked down below, and he finally found Elsa, who was smiling back him.

Although they hit a bumpy road since he arrived back home, things are slowly being sewn back together. Their years of separation and misunderstanding are gradually being filled up with reassuring moments in which they began to at least talked things out. It was the simplest route, but, they felt they could do more.

But, the way Elsa smiled back at him, took him back in time to the days he bravely stood before his friends and acknowledged them with enlightenment; encouraging words to bring their spirits up and continued on supporting them to the very end. Since the two old friends were young, they knew how they would communicate with each other; even without words.

Even though Jack saw a glimpse of Elsa's face underneath the lights, that tender-loving smile was his main focus throughout his speech. He barely removed his eyes away from her's. As if they were silently talking among themselves and faded the world in the background.

He wasn't a lost boy anymore. He was found and was now needed by a large group that needed true leadership. Those days under the summer sun was nothing but a childhood memory.

"...I must personally thank the board's decision on choosing me as the company's new CEO. Not only did they accept me as someone with a vast knowledge of business administration, but, what they see me as a candidate of pure leadership and innovation. However, the main reason I appreciated the board's efforts to maintaining the company was how they were willing to grant my father's wishes to let his own child lead, after his death."

Jack paused for a moment to let the people around him take in the insight. Some nodded their heads. Other whispered among one another, either agreeing or adding something to his point. The rest took the time to remember the late CEO and the generations that took over before Jack.

"But, the board isn't the only group I would like to thank. I want to thank my business team who were my mentors to polish me to become your CEO. I have no experience with running an empire, but, I do remember of being chosen leader of a group of eight year olds since I was young…"

Jack looked back at Elsa. The blonde never stopped smiling. She was about to shed a tear, because she knew where Jack was going in his speech.

"Without them, I wouldn't be here today. I didn't come back home for not only seeing my beloved sister, and take my rightful place for thiscompany, but, to see once again the friends I grew up with. We were more than friends, we were a family. Blood wasn't always the reason to define a family. Those who needed help were welcomed with the arms of those who put their pride aside and shared their energy and time. That came from the words of my grandfather. It doesn't matter where you came from, as long you knew that you're loved, you have a home. Frost Enterprise is not an empire of great technical innovation, but, a community of bright and kind-hearted minds to help those in need who later on becomes part of the family. We invent to help."

When Jack finished his speech, the audience were on their feet, hands clapping as they applaud for their CEO's enlightening message.

"He's ready," Tooth whispered among her friends. The two men agreed.

The sound of the audience's applause and cheers slowly faded back inside Jack's mind until he woke up from the flashback, staring at the ceiling. He let out tiresome sigh and went back to looking around the room. Somewhat familiarizing himself to the space that would be his next favorite room of the manor.

* * *

An empty wine bottle was thrown across a room and smashed onto a white wall. Leftover red liquid spattered against the blank solid canvas. A tall silhouette dragged itself to a large chair that was placed at the center of secluded space. It's high scale windows were closed shut where dark curtains prevented any source of light to sneak inside.

"Those lying bastards! Why would they do that to me? For all I've done for that fucking company, they decided to let the lost prince take over. That I didn't care. As long I had access to the company, then I shouldn't be yelling at myself right now!" Pitch barked.

"They rather give me that 'pink slip...'"

A manila envelope was placed on top of a table across the room. There wasn't any address of who sent it. But, there wasn't any reason to add that information because, apparently, the board surprisingly handed it to him in person. Although Pitch's mishap with the company wasn't acceptable by them, they decided to go on and publicly announced that he planned to retire early.

Instead of politely talking to Pitch privately over the recent changes, the board simply struck a cord inside Pitch's body and mind that released the monster he kept hidden for years. The last time he unleashed that demon was the day he lost the ones who took care of him. Now karma seemed to be the only one keeping him company.

Pitch picked up another bottle of wine, opened it, and went on gulping down the sinful liquid like a mad man. A trail of red-violet water escaped from the bottle and rained pass his lips and down his neck, staining a puddle shape on his gray dress shirt.

A voice from his past began to haunt him to the point he pictured a living figure moving around the room.

"Don't stare at me like that. Go away!" Pitch took a gulp from the bottle. "Why are you back here?" He glared at a ghostly figure in a summer dress with her hair tied back into a bun. Her face looked real, angelic soft with warm peach skin, but, her appearance was transparent. Wherever she moved, she moved ghostly as ever.

"You'll never change, will you? Why can't you be the man I used to know?" The woman slowly walked to Pitch, placing her cold transparent hand over his face.

"Why are you here?" Pitch stared down at the woman with his topaz eyes.

"We made a vow remember?" The woman tried placing a loving smile over her face, her angelic green eyes never removed sight of the man's tired and lost eyes. "Your hard work led you to me." She lifted her hand and his. They stared at each other's hand where each of them wore a ring on their ring finger.

"No. Don't take me _there_." Pitch walked away, taking another satisfying gulp from the bottle.

"What can't you accept your mistakes? Can you see that you can do whatever you want now. You're free my love," The woman placed both of her hands on Pitch's shoulders.

"I'll never be free! Can't you see. I am a slave to a _monster_. All these years I never ever wanted my life to be like this." When Pitch took another gulp, the woman somehow took it away from him.

"No, not another sip. Look at me Kozmotis. Look at me!" Pitch obeyed the woman's demand.

"What is it Lady?"

"Kozmotis, remember the man who taught you to be strong at whatever situation you're in. He still loved you, even though he wasn't your…"

"My father? I wasn't a son to him. He never shared the same amount of affection he gave to my brothers. That man never accepted me and..."

"Of course he did. He must had a reason why he acted so differently compared to other fathers. Even your brothers loved you too. Everything has a reason." Lady stared longingly at him. "Now why don't you go change your life for the better." She placed a soft kiss on Pitch's face. "It's time to forget the past."

When Lady faded away, Pitch was back to holding the bottle of wine. He stared at it for a moment until he decided to place it onto the same table where he left the envelope.

He took the envelope and stared at it with furious eyes that were slowly tiring out of the sudden days of confused. The tension paused for a moment when his smartphone began to ring. He took out his phone and glanced at the screen. A number that he dreaded the most since those reckless days of turning his back on those he cared about was showing on the screen.

For a man who lurked in the shadows, the attitude of being so mysterious wasn't something he enjoyed the most. It was a curse which caused him to unspeakable crime and chaos, in order to protect himself from harm. Selfish as it sounded, he wasn't always the man of causing fear. He was a different man with a different life, years ago, when his heart was pure and light like freshly falling snow.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Pitch hissed through the receiver.

In the other end, a husky female voice with a touch of German accent told Pitch that she wished to see him immediately.

"Where shall we meet?" He asked without a care. "Why the marina?" Pitch listened carefully why the woman wanted to meet him there. The poor lonely man let out a sigh, "Fine. I'm on my way."

Pitch pressed the ended the call swiftly and soundly. "Things just got worst." He had a seriously glaring look while starring at his phone's screen.

* * *

Anna noticed the double doors of Jack's new office was opened. Her curious mind couldn't be tamed until she found out what the room was for. She skipped inside and noticed Jack browsing through a bookshelf that was filled with a vast collection of old books, bonded hardcover literature and all.

"Hey whatcha doing?" Anna asked cheerfully.

"Just looking around?" Jack was browsing through his father' old bookcases, which was decorated with business manuals, novels of classic literature, and small art pieces made out of metal.

"Found anything good?" Anna was on her tippy toes, reaching over the nearest book. Jack went over and pulled the book off the shelf. "Hey you know I could reach it!" Anna protested with a cute pouting face of an eight year old.

Jack chuckled. "Sure you did."

Anna carried the heavy red hardcover book to the large recliner in the room. After placing it on top, she jumped onto the chair and started turning the pages. The amount of dust dancing along the air, caused her to sneeze.

"Velsignedeg (bless you)" Jack responded sincerely in Norwegian.

"Takk (Thank you)" Anna smiled.

After running his hand at the back of his head, combing his snowy white hair, Jack spotted a small box behind a wall of books. He moved the books aside and pulled the small rotting cardboard box out in the light.

"What's that?" Anna closed the book about geographic facts on Russia and jumped off the chair. Her curious self followed Jack, who was walking away from the bookshelf and sat back down on his office chair.

Jack slowly opened the box and saw a colored assortment of old floppy disks and CDs. "What the?" He took one floppy disk and placed it onto his desk.

"What are these square shaped thingys?" Anna lifted the floppy disk off the table.

"Floppy disks" Jack inspected the old data storage devices.

Jack got up from his seat and went back to the bookshelf in order to find something that would work with the disks. "There's gotta be something to help open these,"

"Jack, are you talking to yourself again?" Anna joked around while trying to spin around the leather chair.

Jack didn't respond when he concluded that there wasn't another device that paired up with the disks. He ran out of the room and bumped into Sasha, who was carrying a large basket of fresh clean towels.

"Let me help you with that," Jack offered a hand to carry the basket. "Where to?"

"The guest bedroom." Sasha pointed down the hall to a room at the far right.

"Sasha, do you by chance have an old computer or laptop with a floppy disk drive in it?"

Sasha looked at him with one eyebrow arching on her face. The elderly woman simply flashed a charming smile with her eyes glowing with happiness.

"Um, Sasha, are you alright?" Jack crooked his head to the side and tried his best to study his childhood nanny's facial expression.

"If only_ they_ can see you now," Sasha finally responded with an array of words that traced a sense of warmth and sadness.

"If only they were here to share the news with me and Sophie," Jack smiled with a shine of hope through his icy blue eyes. Day by day a touch of happiness took away a patch of darkness from not only his mind, but, his heart.

The two continued on exchanging joyous smiles until Jack asked again about the needed equipment. Sasha shook her head and told him that his father was a man who stored items around the mansion in unusual places. It wasn't a health condition of early Alzheimer's, but, a characteristic of his. Somewhat connected to Jack's prankster side.

Jack let out a sigh. "I don't have time to do some treasure hunting."

"Okay, but do you have time to pick some groceries, then?" Sasha let out a chuckle. Jack quirked an eyebrow. "I know you're a CEO now. But you're leaving under your family's rules."

"Right. I have the duty to help things around here too." Jack responded. The young CEO took a moment to think of his monthly schedule. An imaginary calendar appeared his mind and the first things that came to mind was his first week as CEO to Rapunzel's wedding.

"Jackson?" Sasha's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Oh, right. So what do you need me to get?" Sasha handed him a half piece of paper with a handwritten list of items to purchase at the local supermarket. "Well, this is quite a list," Jack went over the list while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I'll be feeding a group of four now," Sasha took the laundry basket by placing it by her side before walking away with a motherly smile.

She was right. Since getting the news that an old member of the family has returned home, Sasha and her husband, Robert tried their best to make sure Jack felt right back home. Jack contacted his uncle North about the news and the eldest of the old Frost brothers couldn't had been more happy for his nephew. The old man felt reassured that his little brother's son finally found guidance and an inspiration to get back on his feet again. Eventually North talked to Jack that he's willing to send out his belongings from New York to Arendelle. Jack hesitated over the idea. Was he still willing to travel back to the States? Does he have time to maintain the apartment while leading a top international business? Instead, he let North pack up his things and sale his apartment.

"Okay I'll be back in an hour," said Jack before rushing back to his father's studies to grab his phone.

Anna saw Jack casually walking back inside the room with her small eight year old eyes focusing on his every move. "What do you have there now?" She said with a curious tone.

"Sasha wants me to do a little errand for her." Jack replied back while putting his phone into his pocket.

"Can I come?"

Jack looked at Anna for a moment. He imagined the possibilities a ghost child might do in a supermarket. There might be some incidents where she might run down the aisle of candies and snacks. Grabbing whatever she wanted and the customers would freak out over the sight of floating chocolate bars and potato chips. Right away a herd of customers might run out of the store screaming that the place is haunted.

"Maybe you should stay here. Wanna do me a favor? It deals with treasure hunting." Jack crouched down, eyes leveled to see Anna's cheerful little teal orbs. The young man wanted his best to give the right information for the eight year old to understand.

"A treasure hunt?" Anna let out a little high pitch sound of delight.

Jack nodded. "While I'm gone, do you mind exploring around if you can find an old computer somewhere? Like an old laptop."

"Okay! You can count on me, Captain!" Anna shouted while giving Jack a salute.

"Alright," Jack chuckled. "Also, please stay out of trouble will you. Sophia only knows you're around. And I haven't talked to Sasha and Robert about you yet."

Anna watched her older friend stand back up like a towering tree over her. The little girl nodded. "Don't worry Jack I won't. Oh! You owe me though."

"Why is that?" Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"Well I don't do favors for free." Anna's smile transformed into a smirk. The expression reminded him of her older sister. Jack assumed it ran in the Andersen family, or was only between Elsa and Anna.

"Fine, I'll buy you something while I'm out." Jack given into the little ghost girl's orders.

"Get me chocolate!" Anna demanded with an attitude an eight year old would act whenever they hunger for sweets.

"Yeah, yeah. But, please remember what I told you," Jack asked kindly.

Anna nodded and watched Jack exiting the room. Her little feet follow him down the hall and watched him through the wooden railing that looked over the grand foyer. She watched him leave the mansion in no hurry and heard the roaring engine turned on until the sound fade away in the distance.

"Okay time to find some treasure!" Anna hurried off, she was light on her feet and dashed throughout the mansion's hallways and rooms, looking for a wanted relic.

* * *

After browsing through endless aisles of baking mixes to freshly imported produce from foreign nations, Jack finally purchased everything from Sasha's list. Even though it would have taken him no less than an hour to do. But, his Norwegian was a bit rusty and he had to ask several people where would he find certain items. He had a background in technology, why didn't he use his phone or rely on Google to help him out. Unfortunately, he had no room to have common sense. With the notation of leading his family's business to keeping his promise for Anna was putting more weight on his shoulders to carry then ever.

Jack exited out of the supermarket and walked down the parking lot. He pushed the shopping cart in front of him while searching for his car. Of course, finding an expensive luxurious sports car won't be a hassle, but, underneath the Arendelle night was more mesmerizing to remove his eyes from. Not until he spotted something more appealing to look at.

Off in the distance, a young blonde in a torn down jeans and a vintage t-shirt was getting inside her blue Jeep Wrangler after storing two heavy bags of groceries into the back seats of her car.

"Wait she was shopping too?" Jack said to himself while quirking an eyebrow. Just ask Jack was about to gain the courage to go talk to her, his phone rang.

Before reaching in to retrieve it, he hoped it wasn't a call from Sasha. If Anna caused any trouble, he better had a back up plan to explain why a little ghost girl was roaming around the place. He imagined an elderly woman screaming at him from the other end, furiously panicking. Then again, sooner or later Sasha and Robert had to know eventually, he reflected.

At a quick glance, he noticed the blonde looking in his direction. Jack's face quickly turned red and looked the other way. He reached in his pocket and answered the call without looking at the screen. At the back of his mind, he hoped she didn't see him.

"Hello?" Jack said in a low husky voice.

"Ah Jackson, It's me. How are you lad?"

"Bunny?"

"Seriously, as Frost Enterprise's new CEO. You still prefer calling me that?" Bunny protested with an unimpressed tone.

"Why are you calling me at this hour?" Jack didn't want to sound too rude.

"Why not? Does the new CEO have no time to accept congratulation calls from his father's friend?" Bunny said jokingly.

Jack rolled his eyes. "No, sir. I'll always have time for those who cares about me."

"Well congrats my boy! Tooth and I are certainly proud of your success. If your…"

"Yes I know." Jack suddenly interrupted him. "If _they_ were here today. I know Bunny."

"You don't sound too happy about it son," Bunny could sense something is not quite right about Jack.

"It's just really overwhelming for me right now." Jack confessed.

"Sounds like you need a break."

"No I had so many breaks since I moved back here. I have a job to do."

"Of course, but, you're still young son. Don't over do it alright. I'll tell Tooth about your situation." Bunny spoke more like a caring father than a friend.

"No no you don't have to."

"Well I want to lad. Don't forget we're family and family needs to watch each others backs."

"Fine." Jack let out a sigh.

The two men ended their call with goodbyes. Jack put away his phone and noticed the blue Wrangler left the area.

"There goes my chance for at least saying hello to her," Jack concluded. With another tiresome sigh, he began storing the groceries into the back of the trunk of his car before heading back home.

Along the way, he nearly crashed into another sport car that was speeding down a boulevard that was heading straight to a nearby pier.

* * *

The speeding Ferrari came to a full stop and parked by the edge of an empty dock where two luxurious yachts were safely anchored down. A tall man with silk black hair that was combed back, emerged out of the vehicle. He casually wore a gray polo shirt with black golf pants.

At the end of the pier parked a luxurious Bentley without its light on. The man quietly walked up to the vehicle's back side window and waited patiently for it to roll down. As the window finally revealed at least a pair of dark eyes from the car, a raspy and seductive voice escaped into the outside.

"Long time no see Pitch," said the promiscuous female from inside.

"What do you want now? I've tried everything you asked me to do," Pitch said confidently without showing any sign of fear.

"My you look tense."

"I don't have time to play games. Now tell me why did you call me down here?" Pitch never let go of his order.

"Why are you acting so furious?" The woman didn't sound too intrigued with Pitch's attitude. But she shifted her attitude with a chuckled. "You don't have to tell me. My minions told me what had happened the other day. That's not good Pitch."

"Why? Come on lady! I've been working for you for more than two decades. At least give me something in return for your dirty work!" Pitch pressed one hand onto the glass window while using the other for pointing at the pair of mysterious eyes.

"My my someone's is quite angry over something that is just their fault." The woman began to tease him with great amusement that slowly caused Pitch to suddenly lose his cool.

"Can you ever shut up with this childish nonsense Gothel?" Pitch choose his words wisely.

"Fine. This is what I want. You still owe me my payment. I need at least half of the money before the end of summer." Gothel started to take things seriously.

"You're serious right?" Pitch clenched his teeth. "Where am I going to get that money?"

"Don't ask me. You're born with a brain. Hopefully better than your father's" Gothel rudely brought out something from Pitch's past that caused him to unleash his rage.

Pitch rushed to the window and pounded on the glass. "Don't you ever bring him up. He has nothing to do with this."

"Oh quit protecting him. You're in denial that your father was looser and needed my own father's help for his problems. Now you're following his own footsteps. You should have stayed with that rich family while you had the chance." Gothel went on reminding him of the mistakes he had caused to himself and his family.

"Fine. I'll finish your dirty work. As long you keep your promise," Pitch pointed at Gothel dead in the eye. "I'm not someone to mess with."

"So am I, Pitch. If you slip up, you know what happens to those close to you." Even though Gothel was protected from the dark painted window, she had a sinister smile all over her face.

"Trust me, I won't. I don't want you to put anyone in harm or cause any more chaos," Pitch demanded seriously, where between his teeth, the sense of threat was slowly building up.

"Of course, I won't break our little deal. I know you don't want them to find out about their uncle's secret. Or even worse, what your own daughter would think of you." Gothel looked at Pitch's glaring eyes.

The man in dark attire took a step back and looked over the night sky. He had sudden thoughts about his past and family. He was filled with many mistakes and lies that he lost a lot of people close to him over the years. The poor man was blinded to see how his misdoing led him to more sorrow than ever. He lost the ones that cared him the most.

Now he's stuck leaving in a life of fixing his problems, alone. He no longer had his wife and little brother to support him. Especially his little brother, Aleron, the only one who still believed in him since leaving his adopted family. Pitch was a walking rain cloud of bad luck and he left puddles of chaos and fear.

"Just keep our deal and I'll finish your work." Pitch hissed at the woman inside the car before turning his back on them.

He picked up his disgraceful body back to his own car and stared at the blacken night and the sea. The sound of the roaring waves from fjord slowly faded away from his ear until he heard the sound of child's laughter echoing beyond his mind.

"Papa!" A child's voice echoed with a giggle inside Pitch's mind.

"Emily…" Pitch said softly through his cold lips.

"Big brother Koz, c'mon let's play!" Pitch suddenly heard the caring voice of his late brother.

In the distance, the parked Bentley's engines turned on and the fancier vehicle drove away.

"What have I done," Pitch slowly let his knees give in, he went on kneeling onto the ground with both of his hands over his face. Soon small trail of tears began to flow down his cold face.

"Why are crying at a time like this?" A mysterious male voice that wasn't Pitch asked him with a concerned tone.

Pitch looked up and saw a ghostly figure standing in front of him. "Aleron?"

* * *

Jack parked his car nearby the fountain that stood in the driveway. But, little did Jack spotted another car parked underneath one of the trees on the property. The sound around the estate was calm and smoothing with the melodies being played from the summer bugs and creatures singing underneath the night sky. On the front steps of the mansion, Jack saw Robert and Sasha waiting for him at the doorway. He had two thoughts quickly buzzing through his mind. Either that something happened. Or something really happened.

"Please don't let me Anna, please don't be..." Jack calmly walked up the steps until Robert opened his mouth.

"There's someone here to see you," Robert responded with a firm tone.

"Who?" Jack quirked an eyebrow while carrying the bags of groceries.

"Hello nephew," Jack looked over Sasha and Robert's shoulders and spotted a man in dark casual clothing, smiling at him that stretched ear to ear.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm having a busy week with projects. It's finals week for me. But, I had time to update this weekend. Yes, this chapter had a few turns and surprises. Now who do you think is the villain now? Is it still Pitch or someone new? As for Jack, is things starting to turn alright for him or something is going to happen that would affect him and those close to him? Next chapter is Jack's first day at work. Thanks for reading and the support!**


	18. Grateful

A big-boned man in his late sixties stood behind Robert and Sasha with his hands behind his back. The couple's shadows cast an illusion like the man wore dark clothing underneath. Instead, he wore a casual Christmas red polo with a small embroidered logo of a reindeer with golden thread and a matching plain old khaki pants. Even though, he was quite big for his size, he managed to wear an expensive leather black belt that wrapped around his khakis that revealed his hard extended belly.

Jack focused his eyes on the husky man's small wondrous blue eyes until he noticed the man was smiling proudly back at him. "Uncle?"

"Jackson, min sønn" North rushed towards Jack and embraced him with love. Jack managed to quickly handle the two bags of groceries to Robert and Sasha before the man gave him two kisses on his cheeks. "It's good to see you again!" North chuckled with a booming laughter that could be heard throughout the mansion.

"Nice to see you too Onkel (Uncle)," Jack peeked through his squinted eyes because North's embrace was too tight to fight off the urge to hold for his dear life. He wished to reach out and pat his Uncle's back, but, he was definitely stuck.

"Maybe you gentlemen care to join Mr. Hawkins at the living room for some tea?" Sasha suggested. North was still hugging Jack like a large panda bear hugging his zookeeper friend. "...And maybe I'll bring out some cookies too."

"Grand idea!" North quickly let go of his nephew like he just heard his most favorite word in the world. Well, his second favorite word. His wife's first name is his absolute favorite.

Jack inhaled a large amount of air to regain his strength and level of oxygen inside his system. He straighten up his clothes before following Robert who was escorting North to the family's living room. Sasha headed to the kitchen to begin heating up the kettle and brought out a silver tray to display an assortment of cookies.

Robert and Sasha were casting a smile over their faces. The essence of having company over is like the house is once again alive. From receiving calls to having guests over was like time decided to go back in time for a family that has gone through so much. The old couple is grateful to Jack for coming back home and bring back something they'd missed for a long time. The joy of not being alone.

When North and Jack arrived in the living room, Bunny was browsing through several books that were displayed on the coffee table. The living space has been always the room which Jack remembered as a place for meetings and celebrations. But, fights as well.

As a young child, he saw a shocking fight between his two uncles and his father. That was the day right after his grandfather's death. North was losing his patience on Pitch. Jack's memory of that day was blurry all because of how he didn't understand what was actually happening between the two them. While hiding behind one of the large French doors, Jack peeked through a crack where he saw his father pushing both men away from each other.

Jack never saw his exhausted father looking so heartbroken over an argument that hide away secrets.

"You're father was a dirty tramp!" The few words that Jack remembered from that night.

"That's enough!" Aleron shouted at them from the top of his lung.

"He showed fairness," Pitch clenched his hands and threw one fist in front of him. "Not like Askel! He was man wore a mask and carried his lies and sins with him."

"You son of…" Just as North's threats were getting too rude that tasted sour inside Pitch's mouth, the raven hair man jumped from his feet, fist clenched tightly as he lunged for a punch. He nearly struck North in the face, but, Aleron managed to protect his older brother by taking the blow.

Little Jack's eyes widen over the sight. He couldn't believe that his father was willing to go that far in order to prevent the fight to get any worst.

"You've gone too far Kozmotis!" North shouted while taking the time to support Aleron from the impact.

But Aleron refused the help and gentle pushed North away from Pitch. "That's enough" The poor man repeated in a disappointed tone. His sapphire eyes was filled with rage, but, managed to contain the anger inside. "This fighting should stop for our family's sake." He said to the two men in the calmest tone he could project through his dry and drained out mouth. "We shouldn't be doing this. Look at the consequences of what might happen if _this_ continues."

"Master Jackson, you should be upstairs in bed right now," Jack looked over his shoulder and saw Robert standing over him like a slim giant with his arms crossed.

"Um I was going for a night stroll," Jack lied acting innocently at him, while hiding away his frighten and confused self.

"Of course you are sir, now come along, your mother would be looking for you," Robert offered his hand to lift Jack from the hallway floor. Jack took Robert's hand without a word. The little boy followed the butler down the hall and saw a clearer view of his worn-out father who stood in between his furious uncles.

Aleron had his arms crossed while dreading the obnoxious bickering from his brothers. When he looked up for a moment, he captured a glance of his son looking worriedly confused at him. His heart quickly lost of a piece inside when he saw Jack's sadden eyes staring at him. However, Aleron knew what to do, the man gave his son a smile and whispered that he was alright.

Since that night, Jack never knew why his father's brothers were fighting. Though Jack isn't too late to ask his uncles about the incident that caused them to have this an unresolved war between among each other. Then again, it's his father and uncles fight, not his. He has the choice to diplomatically generate a treaty between the men and ask them to put this matter aside and he'll have no business of not knowing.

Jack snapped back from his flashback and sat down on a soft recliner that faced the coffee table that stood in the middle of the room. Sasha came in with a tray carrying a few tea cups, a tea pot and a small plate of bake cookies she had baked this morning.

"Now Jack you might be curious why I'm here," North reached for a small cookie that had a jelly filling at the center of the small pastry.

"Not really, you might want to come and visit me," Jack smiled while turning around and looked at Bunny. "And maybe catch up with an old friend."

Bunny and North both laughed in unison. North leaned back, relaxing on the couch with one arm on top of the furniture. Just as Bunny decided to sit down on another recliner. Everyone heard the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"Let me go check who that might be," Robert excused himself while exiting the room.

Who else would that be? Jack wondered.

After a brief moment, Robert accompanied another guest to the room. The old man looked a bit confused about why this certain guest has decided to come by this time. He wondered why this man in dark clothing decided to visit this estate in the first place.

"Pitch!" Bunny stood up from his seat. North nearly choke his tea when he saw a ghost from his past. He quickly stood up with his cup in his hand. "Kozmotis!"

Jack was the only calm one to greet Pitch by giving a hug and a firm handshake. He even asked him to find a seat and join the rest of his guests. North and Bunny watched the young man, naively, give a generous gesture for a long-time enemy of theirs.

"What brings you here, Uncle?" Jack asked Pitch.

Pitch didn't look like the way he acted or felt the other day. His silver-gold eyes were filled with daze like he just came from a wild trance. Neither was he intoxicated in any form. More like he just saw a spiritual apparition.

"I believe I haven't had the chance to personally congratulate you on your success," Pitch leaned forward and offered his nephew a handshake.

When Jack reached over to firmly grasp Pitch's hand, he noticed it shaking nervously. "Are you alright, uncle?"

"Oh yes, just full of life," Pitch smiled, hiding away any strange emotion to everyone in the room. From the looks in Jack's eyes, Pitch assumed Jack received the news about his early retirement and the board sugar-coated his departure like he was some nobleman. The illusion sicken him to point he doesn't want more lies to be intoxicated in this family.

Robert and Sasha noticed they had stayed a bit too long for the men to chat among themselves. The couple quietly left the room and let them be.

"Oh thank you," Jack returned a caring smile.

Jack's smile caused Pitch to loosen up a bit and control his tension that was swirling around his system. But the essence of fear and weariness still filled up the room for Pitch when he glanced over and saw Bunny and North glaring straight at him. Until this day, those two men still held a large grudge. All because of a certain love one's death which they assumed was Pitch's own criminal act.

"What brings you two gentlemen over?" Pitch asked kindly to Bunny and North.

"Same thing. I came back home to visit my family. And to congratulate my nephew and wanted to see my little niece." North said firmly with his arms crossed.

"Well isn't that wonderful," The way Pitch commented made North clench his teeth, causing him to close his eyes for a moment in order to inhale a large amount of air. Then exhale it to relax his tensed mind. It's like he's stuck in this psychological trance, whenever he sees Pitch it caused him to release rage and anger. It's been years since they last saw each other and at the back of his mind, he felt like it was time to move on. But, his selfish and uncontrollable anger for a man who enjoyed lurking in the shadows and caused bad luck for his family still triggered him to not forgive his own brother. Regardless if they're not blood-related.

"Cut the bullshit, Koz. Tell me what you're actually here." North replied with a harsh tone.

"If it keeps you less of a threat and act more calmly. Then fine. I came here to talk to Jackson." Pitch said truly.

"About what?"

"About his father." Jack looked at Pitch with his eyes widen. Pitch looked serious to the point his glare was so sharp it could cut through anything. Even North's childish grudged. "Don't you think we need to tell him about his family's history. The boy has been gone for a long time. He has the right to know in order to led the company."

"Doesn't he already know about his father?" North quirked an eyebrow.

"What about my father?" Jack butted in, sounding like an innocent lost child who just received an unfamiliar message of someone dear to him.

Does this connect back to the fight they had years ago? Jack pondered. I better keep this matter calm and collective.

"Nothing bad about him, son. It's just you need to know about your family's past." Pitch had this side which Jack remembered when he was young. As if a fatherly tone was the sound he missed the most over those years of separation. "You should be grateful to have a father like him. I was eternally grateful for him to be my brother." Pitch placed his hand over his heart. No sinister smirk, just tender loving smile that hide away the sorrow behind his eyes.

"Is there something I should know? To be honest, I hardly know much about my father's career except he took over a few days before grandfather's death. Is there something more to his career?" Jack went on asking them.

"No" North replied quickly.

"Yes," Pitch protested.

North stood up and went over to Pitch. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Jack interfered. "You two better not start another fight here. I don't want any form of argument happening in this property. Am I clear?" Jack got up from his seat and stood firmly with his hands by his side, standing tall like a true captain, waiting for his privates' respondents.

"What made you think we're going to fight?" Pitch asked with a confused look on his face.

"I know what happened the night after grandpa's death. Whatever you three were arguing about, you're welcome to keep it to yourselves. But, now, you'll under my own roof. And my rules follows. No fighting." Jack placed his hands behind his back and began to walk around the seating area while the three grown men watched. "If you two have some time of catching up, please do it somewhere else. And do it civilized, please. This nonsense has to stop."

The two brothers stared at Jack for a moment and noticed how he was certainly a split image of their younger brother. The brothers continued to listen to their nephew's speech. "Now if you three have no other business to discuss with me, you all are asked to leave calmly and quietly. I'm terribly sorry, but, I have work to get done before my first day at work."

Pitch and North stared at him silently. Bunny cleared his throat and returned his cup and plate back onto the tray. "Thank you, Jackson for the tea. I also have some work to look at too. More court cases in the morning." The tall Australian-Norwegian man stood up and stretched his back. He walked towards Jack and patted him on the back. "Congrats again my boy. Keep up the good work. Show these crazy kangaroos who's boss?" Bunny pointed back at the Frost brothers.

"I'll wait for you outside North." Bunny exited the room, whistling away with a happy tone.

North took a step away from Pitch while giving his brother a space to get up and move. Pitch got up from his seat and stared at his nephew for a moment. Aleron's voice suddenly appeared inside his head, echoing a reminder for Pitch to follow.

"Don't forget our promise." Pitch's late brother's voice sounded so smooth and eerie at the same time.

"I'm sorry for the distribution tonight my nephew," Pitch placed his hand over his heart and bow his head.

"Same here," North done the same.

Jack shook his head. "I would just say that it's alright. And it is. Brothers always fight…" Then suddenly a quick flashback of Jack on the ground, staring up at Hans, who was helplessly pulled his shirt and yelling at him silently. That night in the woods just made Jack connect a thought which he didn't realize.

"But at least they try to forgive each other in the end. Am I right?" Jack stared at the two men, hoping they won't start another fight.

Both grown men let out a tiresome sigh and nodded their heads. Jack waited for them to at least shake hands or give each other a great big bro-hug. But, nothing happened. Each man decided to tell him that they're heading out early and wished him the best of luck.

As he watched them slowly leave the room one by one, the essence of patching things up with his own family was starting to feel like it was a possible task to something impossible to do. But, he didn't have to do it alone.

* * *

Stack of folders filled with important business documents ranging from proposals, plans, and schedules piled over the young CEO's desk. It's only been two weeks since Jack returned back home to his birthplace Arendelle only to find he was placed into a situation like he was the long lost prince of a far away kingdom, knowing he was destined to rule over an empire. But at the back of his mind, he was destined to build a flat butt and increasing the symptoms to having a really bad back pain instead.

With his tie loose and dress shirt's sleeves rolled up. He didn't mind the small tattoos at the end of his wrists were showing. The intense work gradually built up heat inside him, causing his forehead to sweat and his throat to become a bit parched. A recycle bin at the corner of his office was occupied by a mountain of empty plastic bottles and small paper cups that was once filled with espresso to dark roasted coffee. Jack badly needed the fuel.

While trying to read the small printed text with dull font of Times Roman buzzing away. The concept of something taking nearly ten pages to explain was starting to make Jack cry over how dull and daunting his day of work looked.

Just get these papers done and you're good, Jack cheered himself on.

The recent discoveries he had found from his father's journal entries was worth coming home to, finding something new on every digital entry of his father's past.

Even though the first few disks he opened up were nothing but lecture notes from his college years, it was an interesting way to learn about his late father as a young adult. The young businessman hardly knew much of his father's career and education. Back then he only knew him as his father, nothing more, nothing less. It was character that all Frost practiced. Each men and women of the family were meant to leave their crown of leadership at work and focus on family at home. But, the notion of family members keeping secrets from one another was a bit dishonest and untrustworthy through Jack's eyes.

"Just one more folder and I'm free!" Jack scribbled his signature across the black thin line on a sheet of paper. He was eager to continue on discovering more information hidden inside those disks.

"I wonder what else he put inside those disks. Maybe entries when he first my mom. Maybe when I came along. Or maybe...wait did people still used floppy disks when I was around." He continued to talk to himself in a secluded office that looked over the fjord. Behind him, the sun began to set. Casually hiding behind the mountain ranges as the town by the waters waited for the moon to arrive.

Just as Jack continued to skim through a pile of packets and spreadsheets, he heard a simple knock on his door.

"Yes! Come in." Jack shouted without leaving his sight at the sheet of papers in front of him.

"Mr. Frost," Geo, one of the secretaries, opened one of the double doors. "There's someone here to meet with you." The young woman said politely even though she only had her head sticking out from behind.

"Please let them in," Jack waved his empty hand, gesturing to give Geo the signal to let his mysterious guest in.

"Very well." Geo nodded. She looked behind her and called out for the guest to come in. A man with tall stature entered inside with great confidence and a bright smile on his face. He wore a very-well ironed business suit. Sharp as ever, he had a pair of handsome cobalt eyes that matched the shade of blue which Jack has.

"Hello Jack," said the man with warm-tender loving tone.

Jack stopped reading for a moment. With a pen still grasped between his index finger and thumb, he suddenly let it fall onto the surface. Dropping like a bomb that came out of a bomber plane. Jack's eyes widen when he was glued over the sight of the man. The event quickly took away all the air in the room, that caused him to lose his vision, his breathing. The last thing he saw was a blurry split image of himself.

* * *

Jack's eye lids quickly opened, his body jolted upright where he was furiously gasping for air. He was acting like he just came back from a marathon at sea, swimming in cold waters without a moment of rest. The cold sweat from his forehead rained down at the side of his head and onto the sheets on his bed.

"It was just a dream…" He told himself to calm down.

He reached over to his nightstand and pressed the home button on his iPhone, white text appeared on the screen, indicating it was already mid-morning.

"9:15…" Jack said in a tiresome tone. "9:15! Oh shi-" Without saying another word, he quickly jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom to start his day.

In the kitchen, Robert and Sasha were casually doing their morning routine. More like enjoying each others' company before going about their day. Robert helped himself to another cup of tea while Sasha handed him the section on business from the local newspaper. Sasha was given another slice of toast from her husband, sharing a piece as their sign of love. It was a harmonious relationship between the two.

Not until they heard a large thump coming from the grand foyer. The couple focused their attention from the entrance way of the room and saw Jack running inside. With both of his hands trying to tie his tie and his business blazer underneath one arm, the two concluded that the young CEO woken up late on his first day on the job.

"Morning!"Jack greeted with a smile while rushing over to the nearest cupboard. He found a spare travel coffee mug and went over to pour himself a cup of coffee from the coffee machine.

"Sleep well Master Jack?" Sasha asked caringly.

Jack nodded while taking a large sip from his mug. He let out a satisfying sigh when he felt the warm caffeinated liquid rushing down his system. "Somewhat."

The two watched Jack screw in the top of his coffee mug before putting on his blazer. He snapped his finger, remembering that he nearly forgot his bag. Jack quickly dashed back upstairs to retrieve his belongings.

"Maybe you should give him a ride to work, dear," Sasha suggested to Robert who was busy reading a section on how codes are the next gold in the financial world. He simply gave her a nodded.

Robert folded the newspaper and placed it underneath his arm. He dropped off his dishes into the kitchen sink before waiting for Jack in the grand foyer. The elderly man went back to reading until he heard his noisy master running down the old hallway upstairs. He let out a pleasing chuckle as if a happy memory reminded him the times he saw Jack running around the halls like a wild chimp.

"Ah are you ready to go Master Jack?" Robert put away the newspaper and focused his attention on him.

"Seems like it. Let me grab my coffee and my car keys…"

"That won't be necessary," Jack looked up and saw Sasha walking over with his coffee mug in her hand. "Robert will give you a ride to work."

"Oh that's very kind of you, but, I'll manage to drive my way there," Jack retrieved his mug before walking over the wall that held a row of hooks. In one of the hooks, Jack took one of his car keys before heading out.

"You sure you're capable of driving at this hour?" Sasha ran after him into the driveway. Robert casually followed the two like he was in a museum tour.

Jack pressed the button to unlock his Maserati. He found the button to open the driver's door to open up like butterfly wings. He placed his messenger bag onto the passenger seat before slipping inside.

Sasha and Robert stood side by side and watching him turned on the expensive sports car. The engine let out a mighty roar as it slowly calmed itself down. Jack hoped he didn't wake up his sister and Anna from the unexpected noise.

"Now don't look so worried. I'll be home before dinner, promise." Jack smiled.

But that wasn't the issue the couple were worried about. They were concerned about when would be the good time to sit down and discuss about their special guest that is roaming around the house.

"Very well." Sasha flatout accepted Jack's promise.

"Oookay...Then why do you two still have that look on your face?" Jack pointed at the distressed looking couple staring deep into his sapphire eyes.

"Well you see we wish to discuss about something," Robert came into the conversation.

"Which is?' Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"It's about a certain someone who happened to be your old friend...And" Sasha quickly interrupted her husband and decided to make the conversation a little bit awkward for Jack to understand this time of the day.

"We wish to discuss about marriage!" Sasha bluntly announced.

"Marriage?" Both of the men said in unison. Jack sounded confused. While Robert faced his wife with one of his eyebrows arching. Indicating look as if she was crazy.

"Yes. We would like to discuss about that. It's never too early to talk about it" Sasha let out an awkward giggle.

"Um. Okay. Well, I better get going now." Jack waved goodbye before pulling down his car's door. The look on his face was nothing but embarrassment and confusion. A streak of red painted across his face, hoping the blushing would wear off soon.

The couple watched the Maserati drive away until it looked like a little blue dot in the horizon. Robert turned around and asked what came over his wife. Sasha simply explained that it could wait until dinner time. She apologized for her unexpected behavior and reflected that she shouldn't have brought it up in the first time. Then again, sooner or later they had to talk about the small elephant in the room. Robert just rolled his eyes and peaked a kiss on his wife's lips. The elderly man took hold of his wife's hand, escorted her back inside.

* * *

Jack finally hopped onto the nearest elevator that took him straight to his office. When the doors slid open he quickly dashed into the room. Geo and Emily greeted him while he was passing by their desk. Emily noticed how their new boss was in a little mess this morning. Geo leaned back in her chair and played with her phone.

"It's his first day. Give him a break." Geo's thumbs were tapping away.

"I guess so." Emily let out a sigh. In the corner of the room, the two spotted Elsa walking into her office. The young secretary had a cheerful smile on her face, thinking about a friendly mischievous plan. "Hey Elsa!"

Elsa peaked her head out of her cubicle and waved hello at the two. Emily signaled her to come over.

"Good morning you two." Elsa said kindly while standing over the main desk.

"Morning Els. Hey Mr. Frost wants you to go grab breakfast for him." Emily informed her.

"Say what…" Geo was rudely interrupted by Emily stomping on her foot. The poor girl dropped her phone and tended to her injured foot.

"You sure? I didn't see him walk in" Elsa looked around.

"Oh he just arrived. And was a bit in a mess. He asked kindly if you would mind getting him something." Emily had these set of puppy eyes, which no one could refuse to look at. They were just too adorable.

"Um okay. I'll see what they are serving downstairs at this hour." Elsa ran to her office and grabbed her purse. The two secretaries watched her leave the floor in a matter of minutes.

"Why did you do that?" asked Geo.

"My job." Emily led back down on her chair like it was fold-up beach chair.

"That was nowhere close to your job description as a business secretary." Geo reminded her.

"It said so as my job as a matchmaker" Emily protested.

"You gotta be kidding me," Geo rolled her eyes. She knew Emily for a long time, and she was very type that enjoyed bringing people together. It was like if she was related to Cupid.

* * *

Elsa hurried back with a small paper container of museli, a Swiss-German version of cold oatmeal and a bottle of orange juice. She ignored Geo and Emily and stopped in front of Jack's office. With a soft knock, she called out her boss's name.

Inside the room, Jack was already busy working away. His hand glued onto the wireless mouse that glided across the desk while his set of eyes was busy skimming through daily reports from the company. His other hand was used a reading pointer, guiding him to the printed spreadsheets that connected to the recent reports. Generally, he was busy reading whether there was any unexpected errors or changes.

Little that he knew, Elsa was calling out his name several times. Maybe blame him for blasting music that was coming from his large headphones. Hopefully the company won't judge him for his working tactics.

When he heard a powerful knock, he stopped working immediately. He placed his headphones around his neck and listened for that unusually knock one more time.

"Oh come in!" He ordered.

One of the double doors slowly opened until Elsa casually walked inside. Through Jack's eyes, the sight of seeing her was very alarming. Of course, he had to get used to the fact of them working together, but, why at this very hour. He noticed the small container and a bottle of juice that she was carrying.

How did she know I didn't have breakfast this morning, he wondered.

"Um, Emily told me that you wanted me to go fetch you some breakfast," Elsa stood across Jack's desk like she was some servant waiting for her king's orders.

"Oh you didn't have to," Jack looked at her with his caring sapphire eyes. Elsa noticed how fast he worked. Well that's what she assumed. The stack of finished folders were placed in the finished tray. It was empty this morning when she dropped by to make sure Jack's office was clean and organized for him.

Jack's appearance also explained his fast pace working habit. Blazer hanging a hanger over the clothes pole at the corner of his office. His dress shirt's sleeves were already rolled up.

Elsa placed Jack's breakfast onto the small table that sat over to the side of his desk. Jack walked over and opened the small container. He peeked through and didn't find his breakfast to look a bit foreign.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted this. But, this was what the cafe downstairs was serving," Elsa explained. The tension of them together in one room was making her uncomfortable. She wondered how calm Jack was acting this whole morning.

From the corner of his eye, Jack saw Elsa standing by his desk, as if waiting for an order from him. The concept of people waiting patiently for him to give them orders was something he had to get used to. He never was the type who grew up ordering people. He simply asked or generally done the task for himself. He picked up the container and began eating the raw rolled up oats with fruits.

"This is pretty good. It's museli right?" Jack pointed at the raw oats and the mixed amount of sliced up fruits in milk.

Elsa nodded. "You still remember some Norwegian cuisine?" She asked him with a confident smile.

"Yeah," Jack didn't realize his mouth was a bit full. He covered his mouth before a piece of fruit nearly escaped. Elsa covered her mouth to hide away the sudden giggle. Her crystal blue eyes was glimmering with joy. "Sorry about that," Jack awkwardly chuckled while grabbing a napkin to wipe away his small mess.

"I bet Sasha has been cooking a lot of them lately am I right?" Elsa was curious to ask.

"Yeah she has, but, I like to try some of the local restaurants around here," Jack confessed.

"Oh I can suggest one to you," Elsa commented with a smile. "There's this a humble little family restaurant right by the fjord."

"That would be nice. Or how about this?" Elsa saw the smirk around Jack's face as he continued to talk. "How about we go grab lunch some time? We go check out this little restaurant of your's" Jack ended his idea with a charming grin that Elsa couldn't resist. "What do you say?"

Elsa didn't quickly responded. "Well if you want to. I'm not forcing you. Um, don't take it like it's something very important cause we're working together now." Jack began to rub the back of his neck. "Think of it like a way to reconnect again. So?" He looked up with this facial expression that caught Elsa's attention. Close to puppy dog eyes, but, more like an expression of the shy little boy she used to know.

The blonde bit her lower lip for moment before responding. "As much I like to join you. I'm terribly busy for next week. Actually the whole month." Elsa closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again, lying between her teeth. Her eyes were welcomed to a pair of sadden sapphire orbs across the room. But, they quickly faded away into a firmly calm gaze.

"I'm sorry," She added.

"Oh no, it's quite alright. I know you've had another life outside the office. Um." Jack went on scratching the back of his neck. "Maybe another time then?" His sapphire eyes gazed up with this heart throbbing expression which nearly caused Elsa's knees to weaken. Either he was seriously taking Elsa's lie as the truth or he was too clever to conclude that Elsa was hiding away from him. Overall, he wasn't forcing her in anyway.

"Um sure. Maybe." Elsa replied.

Without another word from either of them, Elsa turned around and began heading towards the door. She didn't take the time to look over her shoulders to make sure Jack was alright. From behind, Jack shrugged off the sudden offer he asked for and went straight back to work. Deep inside, his heart ached for a moment before controlling himself to take it as it is.

"So what took you so long in there?" Emily was somehow standing in front of Elsa. Her face was a few inches away from Elsa's personal space.

"Nothing. I gave him some breakfast and had a little chat that's all," Elsa walked towards to her cubicle office.

"Oh! Tell me" Emily squealed with excitement.

"Ems, leave Elsa alone and get back to work. Tooth wants you to confirm her afternoon meetings today." Geo reminded her from the back of the main lobby desk. Emily let out a pouting face and walked back to her working space.

Elsa managed to whisper a thank you to Geo before hurrying off. Inside her cubicle wasn't that much. She had a basic office supplies and her company computer taking up space. She does carry around her personal computer, but, she hardly had the time to browse through the Internet.

From across her L-shaped desk, she took a sip from her cup of tea that she left for a moment to cold off. After a minute to collecting her thoughts, the idea of Jack thinking of having lunch together was still buzzing inside her mind. The sensation felt similar to the morning she had with her mother, discussing about nothing of the night of drinking, but, a conversation that held a lot of encouragement and reminders.

* * *

Elsa quietly climbed down the staircase of her old house. Not wishing to disturb her parents, but, the strategy ended too soon. Mrs. Andersen was standing silently at the end of the staircase by leaning against on the living room entrance way when she spotted Elsa leaving the house in a hurry like she was late for work. However, it's the weekend and Elsa has told her parents before that she's doesn't work on those days.

"Going somewhere?" Mrs. Andersen crossed her arms with a serious expression on her face.

What should I say? Elsa thought while a rush of anxiety overtook her mind. I shouldn't lie to her. But, is it best to.

"Out for a walk," Elsa bite her lower lip and waited for Idun toresponse, hoping that nothing would cause her mother to be more strict and serious. She wasn't like those mothers who rely on force and strict policies.

"May I join you?" Idun asked kindly. Elsa saw the seriousness on her mother's face fade away in an instant.

"Um sure," Elsa responded.

"Wonderful, let me go get something before we head out." Elsa watched her mother run up the staircase and came back down with a pair of sneakers on. She was also carrying a pair of comfortable flats which she handed it over to her daughter. "Go on, try them on. I know you won't wear those." Idun smirked with one of her eyebrows arching.

Oh right, Elsa reflected. Don't act so stupid around her or else she'll find out, She concluded.

"Takk mamma(Thanks Mom)" Elsa said with a smile.

"Now come along, a nice walk before breakfast is good for you. A good time to catch up too!" Idun tangled one arm around Elsa's arms. Elsa continued to cast a cheerful smile for her mother's sake.

"Okay, but, slow down…" Elsa was quickly dragged outside to absorb the morning sunlight and breathe in the summer air.

"Of course I will. We're not in a hurry." Idun patted Elsa's soft hands while the two walked down the driveway like a mother guiding her daughter down the aisle on her wedding day. The only thing missing is her father.

"Mamma, where's Far(Dad)?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Oh same as always. Stuck at the university." Idun said with a chiming tone.

"But, it's summer. I know some students take the time to study. But, Far doesn't teach around this time of year."

"You ramble like your sister," Idun giggled suddenly.

You ramble like your sister, Elsa repeated inside her head. The sudden statement somehow pulled a sensitive string inside her heart. Why would she mention about her sister? Either poor Elsa was still vulnerable over the subject or she was still stuck in the past.

The reason why her parents moved on about their youngest daughter's death was to show bravery for their other daughter's sake. They didn't want to show any sense of fear with their only child. Fear would only make matters worst and dragged them to the black hole without anywhere to get back to the surface where light and warm existed. But, the thought of moving on doesn't mean to forget those who left before you. It was a wake up call that everyone has a limit and had to live their life to the fullest.

"I think it runs in the family, Mor(Mom)" Elsa reminded her.

"Of course, you two got from your father." Idun giggled. "I can't forget the time when we first met. He was assigned to be tutor at the university here. It was actually his first time to teach and mentor. But, he was super nervous on his first day."

"How did it go?" Elsa looked to her side and noticed the changes in her mother's appearance; physically, mentally and emotionally. Idun used to tie her long brown hair into a bun. Now it's just a simple haircut that let her hair fall onto her shoulders. Small thin lines of gray slowly consumed some of her brown strands. The lightning blue eyes still reminded full of energy even though she began to slowly aged over the years that has gone by.

"It went pretty well. He ended up tutoring several students in calculus from nine in the morning to five in the afternoon."

"What? How can he handle that?" Elsa was a bit speechless. A college student who had to tutor in long hours in a week. It was normal for a student tutor to work at least four hours, but, a nine to five schedule while studying in a top university was like already selling your soul.

"Well, he's an Andersen, your family is capable of anything. Remember that." Idun looked up at her daughter and met the same crystal blue eyes her husband had. Elsa saw Idun's teal blue eyes, similar to Anna's. "The Andersens are capable of whatever life throws at them." Idun's daughter couldn't remove her eyes at her. "Even if its a heart-wrenching challenge to endure." The same solemned look returned and Idun looked more in trance than focusing where she was walking.

"But, it made us stronger right?" Elsa helped Idun snapped back to reality where removed her arm from her mother's and rubbed the woman's back. "Enduring hardship only made us stronger."

Idun looked over her shoulders and saw Elsa smiling down at her. It was the first time in forever, she saw her smile like before. The look felt like a missing piece of her life just suddenly was found and returned back to her.

She's right, Idun reflected. My she has grown over the years.

"Yes you're absolutely right." Idun chuckled.

"Now what else happened during Far's first day as tutor?" Elsa took hold of Idun's hand and held it with care as she guided her down the block.

The two women casually walked down the dead end street and made a turn where they began to hike up a small round hill. Elsa still remembered the walking trail her family took on those pleasant morning strolls when she was a little girl. Another family past time which she enjoyed the most. Hopefully she could share the experience with a special someone.

"Well I was tutoring on that day too. Medical students had to make some cash too." Idun chuckled. "Your father had a few caring students who took his time seriously. But, he had to put a lot of effort on those who gave him a hard time. I sometimes gave him a snack or cup of tea. You know keep his strength up." Idun went on, continuing her story where Adgar began to build the courage to at least ask Idun on a lunch date.

"You don't have to tell me, he said 'yes'" Elsa interrupted with a girlish giggle. "Pretty much after that date it was history."

"Absolutely. We ended up balancing our love life while keeping up with our studies. Then the next thing we knew were married and had wonderful careers." Idun looked into the distance. A long roadway where the painted lines on the asphalt continued on until it disappeared into the horizon. The two quietly walked into the neighborhood that looked the fjord where the morning sun was happily peaking from behind the mountain range. While the sky cast a peachy sunrise where the morning clouds was airbrushed with a mixture of soft yellow and orange.

"Next came along two lovely daughters where your father and I loved unconditionally…" Elsa avoided Idun's gaze and tried her best to ignore that last statement from her mother. Idun looked up to find a heartbroken Elsa, who was taking a moment to look at the pair of flats her mother has given her.

Idun let go of Elsa's hand and quickly embraced her with large hug that wrapped around Elsa's slender body. Then slowly loosen her embrace to give her daughter some room to breathe. Idun gently captured Elsa's chin and tilt it up, so Elsa could project an image of her keeping her head up and look up at the sky.

"You should be grateful you met someone who was kindhearted like Anna. I am proud to bring two daughters to this world which brighten my days as a mother. And I still am. Your father is a lucky man to care three wonderful women in his life. What makes you happy my vakker (beautiful)?" Idunn removed her touch on Elsa's chin and cupped her daughter's face and pulled her down in order to kiss the young blonde's forehead. "Look past the fear from your life and follow what lightens your heart everyday."

"Mamma…" Elsa was suddenly speechless.

"You don't have to tell me. Show it to yourself and that special someone. Let them know that you love them unconditionally." Idun smiled.

"Thank you Mamma," Elsa bite her lower lip in order to hold back the tears that badly wanted to escape from the corners of her crystal blue eyes.

Idun never got tired of giving warm hugs to her love ones, the woman reached in and gave Elsa another embrace that lasted longer than the one before. "Never forget those who made you happy and be grateful that they're still around."

* * *

Elsa quickly snapped from her flashback when Emily came by her office, knocking softly on her door and calling out her name.

"Elsa?"

The blonde looked over her shoulder and found Emily looking wearily at her. "Oh Emily, hi. Is everything alright?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Emily responded with a caring tone.

"Oh I'm good, thank you. And you?" Elsa projected her signature regal smile which only put a warm smile on those who saw it.

"Oh just happy as always. As long my friends are happy, I'm happy," Emily replied cheerfully.

Happy, Elsa reflected. What makes me happy? She pondered.

"That's great to hear," Elsa continued on smiling. Then she had the sudden thought. "Um would you excuse me I need to do something."

Elsa picked up her heels and walked down the lobby into the large double doors at the end of the hall. She paused for a moment and took a deep breathe before politely knocking on the door. Just as she was about to go on with her plan, one of the door opened and Jack came out of his office.

"Oh Elsa!" The two were inches away, faces nearly invading their personal space. Both of their eyes were widened over the sudden encounter. Jack was the first to break the awkward situation. "Can I help you with something?" Even though Jack was holding a folder that was opened up to several pages of finance spreads, he kept his attention on Elsa.

"Oh no. Wait, of course you'll ask me why I'm standing by your door." Jack quirked an eyebrow and listened into Elsa's rambling. "Um well, yes. I-I want to tell you something."

"Oh. Well come in," Jack closed his folder and opened his office door wide for her to slip inside.

"Wait, you don't mind if its important or not?" Elsa quirked an eyebrow.

Jack chuckled. "Whatever my employees have to say, it's always important to me."

Elsa walked inside with Jack following from behind. "Now what is it you want to talk about?" He made it to his desk and went back to sorting out the finished documents he just read and signed since he arrived.

"I changed my mind. I love too," Elsa said softly with this charming husky tone.

"Wait what?" Jack stopped working on his desk for a moment.

Elsa giggled, "I said I love too." Jack formed a smile that stretched from ear to ear. "I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble and made you felt distressed."

"Oh right, that lunch date. I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have put you in an uncomfortable situation that would cause you any trouble." Jack chooses his words carefully to prevent any rambling.

"When we don't get into any trouble" Elsa winked with a smirk on her face.

The two let out a chuckle. Apparently their minds were in sync when Elsa made that statement. They were so calm and relax to forget about their broken past for a moment to retrieve those happy memories of their days being mischievous friends.

Suddenly, the two were smiling ear to ear, eyes locked on each other to the point they let out a chorus of happy laughter.

"You're right, we've gotten into some trouble back then," Jack chuckled.

"So you're still up for it?" Elsa looked down at her old best friend. Waited patiently for his reply.

"The lunch date?" Jack asked.

"No, you're planning to build a rocket to start Norway's own NASA. Of course, our lunch date." Elsa giggled while covering mouth with her hand like a queen.

"Oh yeah! Most definitely, it's still on. We need to talk about a good day for you and me."

"Sounds like a plan." Elsa nodded.

After a moment of silence and the two were enjoying each others' company. Elsa was the one who had to snap each other to wake up and get back to work.

"Um I think I better go back to work…" Elsa slowly walked backwards to the door.

"Oh right, hold on." Jack dashed to the door and opened it like a gentleman. "See you later or around then," He let out his signature charming smile.

"Likewise," Elsa waved goodbye until Jack returned with a wave while slowly closing his door.

From opposite sides, Elsa stood happily outside Jack's office while Jack still held to the doorknob. He wasn't staring happily at the fine crafted expensive door, but, the image of picturing Elsa still stood outside his door. Elsa imagined the same way. She pictured Jack still standing inside, with his hand glued to the doorknob, itching to open it again, only to be smiling when he saw her face.

But, the two let out a satisfying sigh and went about their day.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating last weekend. I was busy for getting ready for the holidays. Hope you guys like this chapter. The next chapter will be one of my favorites and hope your's too. It's about Rapunzel's wedding! Okay see you soon and wish you all a Happy Holiday!**


	19. You Remind Me

The Frost mansion was packed with a unique assortment of people. The catering was racing in and out the place, carrying large silver trays to pushing carts filled with a sort of decorative dishes; appetizers, entrees and desserts. From Jack's eyes, he felt like he somehow stumbled into the middle of Grand Central Station.

I thought Rapunzel was going for a simple wedding, Jack reflected when he climbed down the staircase in the grand foyer. He dodged the impact of two young men pushing a large cart that carried an ice sculpture of a galloping stallion.

"Coming through!" Jack managed to duck in time when a large man with a thick-pencil line mustache passed by him while carrying a large tray of a roasted pig. Like the other workers around the place, the man followed the flow of traffic as everyone went through the hallway and navigated to the grand hall and out the backyard.

"Okay, all deserts are kept indoors, in the grand ballroom. Decorations for the reception are outside!" Jack straighten up and fixed his suit while glancing over to see Sophia ordering people around. "No the chocolate fountain is outside! I don't want the ballroom to look like Willie's Chocolate Factory!"

According to Sophia's wedding plan which she compromised with Rapunzel was meant to be a simple, elegant ceremony and reception with a charming enchanted forest theme. The ballroom and the manor's backyard were definitely enchanting, but, simplicity wasn't there.

What's really Punzie's definition of simplicity? Jack pondered with a raised eyebrow when he spotted a stream of purple and gold ribbons are wrapped around the trucks of the oak trees outside. To add more essences of enchantment, Sophia asked the decorators to put up a web of hanging paper lanterns over the reception area which wasn't far from the outdoor ceremony.

Jack walked over and placed his hand on the young wedding planner. "Maybe you should which majors from biology to business administration." He let out a warm chuckle.

"Very funny, Jack. I think having one businessman in the family is enough. This is like a hobby." Sophia replied with a smile while jotting down some notes onto her iPad.

"You meaning bossing people around?" Sophia turned around and saw Jack with a big smirk on his face. With a sarcastic chuckle, she lightly punched him in the arm.

"Nooo, I just enjoy planning out someone's special days. Weddings, birthdays, graduations. Whatever defines a person's 'special day.' Sophia explained. "Also, don't be jealous big brother. I don't mind planning for your wedding too." She poked him in the chest with a playful smile.

"My what?" Jack blushed.

"Oh come on! I want a sister-in-law to talk to. Oh! Even better, I want to be an aunt too!" Sophia squealed in delight that caused Jack to flinch.

Jack placed both of his hands on Sophia's shoulder and looked straight into her eyes. "Okay, I think the wedding atmosphere is making you nuts. Maybe you need to cut down the caffeine and sweets."

"Of course not," Sophia handed her tablet for Jack to carry for a moment. The young brunette brushed her dress until it was pressed-cleanly around her slim body. Then focus on making sure her hair isn't _messy_. She took the time to make it neat, even though messy curls in a tight bun was the style nowadays.

"You look beautiful," Jack commented in a gentle tone. Sophia twisted her body to check her back and heels. Then she faced Jack and showed off a joyous smile. She returned the compliment with a simple gesture of fixing Jack's tie.

A couple weeks went by, and he still can't properly tie a tie, Sophia reflected while releasing a small breath of air out her nose. Hope he'll find a girlfriend that won't mind doing that for him. She added, silently.

"Well, you definitely look like dad," Sophia took a step back and admired how Jack has grown to be a split image of their father.

Jack chuckled with a crooked grin on his face. "And you totally look like mom." The two let out a burst of laughter until two men rushed over, nearly hitting them with their guitar cases. Jack and Sophia made room for the band to walk by.

"Now excuse me, I have to go see how the bride and her bridesmaids are doing. Wanna come?" Sophia had a mischievous smile. Jack's face redden, but, shook his head no. "If you say so. Catch ya later big bro." Sophia waved goodbye while hurrying down the hallway.

Jack scratched the back of his neck. He took the moment to take in the crazy hustle and bustle around the place. This hasn't really happened everyday while leaving alone back in the States. He usually woke up to an empty apartment that was cluttered with used and blank canvas. Art supplies and materials scattered across the wooden floors. Piles of dishes and trash being stacks up. And to top it off, the symphony of New York City in the background with its taxis honking to citizens yelling and shouting among one another.

He felt more welcomed and accompanied with those closed to him while coming back to Arendelle. Like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz once said, _there's no place like home_, buzzed throughout Jack's mind.

After admiring the theatrical performances of caterers, decorators, and members of a local band running around like busy-frantic commuters, Jack headed up to his studies.

While escaping, he decided to have a moment to himself before a parade of guests invade and occupy the property. Jack imaged those scenes from a fairytale where people from far away came together to celebrate a special day for a royal family's child. Today, he's the royal princess's noble friend who has given his time and money to help host the memorable occasion.

Jack stood over one of the windows that looked over the back lawn of the estate which had a spectacular view of the fjord and Arendelle down below. On the grassy field, a group of workers were finishing up on setting up the tables with silky table clothes to decorating each table with the listed decorations the bride wanted: A large vase of purple or yellow flowers, several plates and utensils on each table, to gold-colored fabric cushions on all wooden chairs.

The decorations would closely fit for a royal.

"Those two certainly went crazy with the decoration," Jack chuckled with a smile reflecting how Rapunzel and Sophia choices. But, he concluded the ladies had an elegant and stunning good taste on color and design style.

"Okay everyone outside for the photo shoot!" Jack looked down from a high scale window and spotted Sophia instructing and leading a group of people through the reception area and out to the side of the estate. He saw a parade of bridesmaids and groomsmen emerging all lined up into pairs.

Right behind Sophia were Rapunzel and her husband-to-be. Jack didn't have much of a view of the man. He only managed to get a glance of a slender man with brown hair like Rapunzel's with a matching goatee on his chin.

Maybe I should go see the photo shoot, Jack wondered. Then again, I should continue reading the journal entries. Temptations didn't get to him until he recognized a slim tall blonde in purple rushing over to fix the back of Rapunzel's wedding dress. The sight toyed with his mind, but, he resisted the urge and walked to his desk.

Jack glanced over at the old cold-gray laptop. Thanks to Anna, she managed to find an abandoned laptop not far from his father's studies. Mainly a trip to the mansion's attic. The little girl had an adventure while searching for a relic that no longer existed. Somewhat ironic to her own situation. Jack couldn't believe something from his past could come back. At first he thought it was his restless imagine teamed up with his dark past to haunt him with unforgettable memories of sorrow and confusion. But, Anna was so much more than that.

When Jack decided to explore more of the box full of disks, the sound of little feet skipping down the hall with every soft jump and step was pressing down the wooden floor boards, a giggle intertwined with the rhythmic melody. He glanced up and spotted little Anna hurrying over with a joyous smile on her face.

"It's wedding day!" She shouted. Jack let out a chuckle and casually went back to reading. "Why aren't you outside?" Anna asked with curiosity.

"Um, because the ceremony won't start until a couple of hours," Jack's eyes were glued onto the laptop screen.

Anna ignored Jack's excuse and rushed over to the window. Her soft face squished against the glass and watched the party of nicely dressed people in suits and dresses standing together. They all huddle among each other as the wedding photographer directing them to stand in certain poses for him to capture.

"But they're having so much fun down there. Can we go?" Anna begged innocently that caused Jack to turn around from his chair and shook his head. "You're no fun." She pouted. Once again, Jack let out a chuckle. "Stop laughing like that! Wait, are you sick?" Anna rushed over to Jack's aid. She jumped onto his lap and stood up to feel his forehead.

"I'm fine Anna. I'm just trying to have a positive mind alright." Anna saw the smile on Jack's face with his eyes maintaining a happy gaze. "Maybe you should be the one calming down a bit."

"I can't! This is my first wedding," Anna clapped both of hands together with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

Jack lifted his hand and began ruffling the cute little redhead's hair. "Mine too. Hopefully won't be my last." He grinned.

Anna turned around and sat down onto Jack's lap like a little child spending time with her father. Her curious set of teal eyes was glued onto the old laptop screen. There were a couple of windows opened: some journal entries from Aleron's past. Anna pointed to several entries that discussed about various events that Jack didn't find too significant.

While Jack went on recalling the list of stories that he recently read, Anna saw how passionate Jack looked. He didn't even blink, his eyes were glued onto the screen while browsing through folders and switching different disks to show Anna his discoveries.

"I'm starting to know how my father organized these entries." Jack smiled.

"Did you find anything?" Anna looked up. Jack looked down and saw the glimmering shine of happiness inside those adorable pair of teal orbs.

How can she be so happy over the mess that happened in her life? Jack wondered while gathering a list of words to say.

"Um, yeah," Jack blinked. "Besides the rambling of my dad's days in college. Which I'm not gonna tell you."

"Aww, how come?" Anna asked with a pouting face.

"You're still too young to learn about college," Jack responded.

He went back to the screen and then shifted back to staring at the Anna, while talking about the entries. This time, Jack had a view of Anna's scalp. Her copper-golden hair was hiding away whatever expression she had at that very moment. She acted in a way that the river of words flowing out of Jack's mouth was more of a good song to enjoy to than a letter from a loved one telling her something significant that would either warm her heart or hurt her soul.

"Oh, okay, Jackie," Anna replied with giggled.

At the back of Jack's mind, how would their lives would be if Anna was still around. How would she look like? Would she look like her sister, Elsa? Will she be the same old Anna he used to know, since they first met? The list of questions, buzzing around his mind caused him to clench his eyes, tight. Then Jack slowly opened them when he suddenly remembered he had more things to do than ever.

Get my family's company back into shape. Clean up the messes that have been happening when he was gone. Patch things up with his family and friends. And most importantly, find Anna's wish. Jack mentally listed these items inside his restless mind. But he felt like he's missing something.

What else am I missing? Jack pondered. I know it's on the tip of my tongue and at the edge of my mind. Just a pair of words that was meant to be said years ago.

"Hey Anna," Jack narrowed his eyes on the screen while reading the dates on each entry. "Um, there's something I need to tell you…"

"What is it?" Anna turned head, tilting it to the side.

"I'm not sure if anyone said this to you, but, let me be the first to say…"

Just as Jack was about to continue, Sophia dashed into the room with her outfit still intact. The two saw how breathless and nearly worn out she looked. Apparently hours had passed by while they were busy investigating entries from old disks.

"What are you guys still doing here? C'mon the guests are arriving. Jack you need to be outside now!" Sophia informed with whatever energy she still had left. Jack simply raised an eyebrow while removing little Anna off his lap.

"Okie-dokie!" Anna ran towards the doorway, but, paused for a moment. She turned around to see Jack still browsing through the laptop. Jack looked more of a little kid who was so fixed at his new toy than focusing on the world around him.

"Jack, are you coming?" She asked him.

Jack was skimming through the entry dates until he stumbled upon a couple of dates that took him back to the day his grandfather was in the hospital. According to how Aleron organized his entries, he rarely added titles to any of them. But when Jack noticed his father added less notes or shorter titles to his entries than dates, it caught his attention that his father was recording something important that he was the only one who knew what they were about. A system of secrets inside every written story.

"Jack?" Anna called out his name again.

"Jack!" Sophia shouted at him. The young wedding planner was more stressed out when it came to special events than focusing on her medical board exams. As for a wedding, it was a different spectrum of what's really important in life. You can take an exam any day, while weddings came as they go. So it's worth to not to miss them at all, especially if your loved one is celebrating it.

"Yeah! I'm coming," Jack quickly jotted down some notes onto a piece of paper before rushing over to Sophia and Anna. "Alright, let's go. Time to celebrate!" He ruffled both of his favorite girls' hair. Anna giggled when he softly messed up her copper hair. Sophia quickly bounced away, shouting at him to not mess up her hair. Jack rolled his eyes and offered a simple sweet kiss on her soft rosy cheek. "And you try to relax, okay?"

"And you don't go running off to your office today. Dunno why you're so glued at that old laptop anyway?" Sophia walked in front of them while the two followed her down the hall.

Jack shrugged. "If you only knew what's in it."

"Sure thing. Save your tech-story for another day. C'mon now guys!" Sophia reminded him.

Jack and Anna exchanged each other a mischievous look. While Sophia continued to walk casually with her hand glued to her smartphone, the two misfit friends dashed right behind her, causing her to spin around like a ballerina.

"Hey!" Sophia looked up and gasped. Some strands of her brown hair were sticking out in a goofy matter.

* * *

The ceremony was meant to stay traditional. Rapunzel and her groom-to-be planned on celebrating at the local chapel that was at the heart of Arendelle. Then again, they wished to share their special day with all their family and friends. The small structure couldn't housed all of them. Plus, it was the summer time, what can be more romantic and joyous with all their love ones seeing their special day underneath the shining sun and looking over the iconic fjord of the city.

Even though the Frost siblings offered their estate for a party after the ceremony, they didn't mind letting Rapunzel use their backyard for her whole wedding.

When Jack followed her sister in the back of the estate. He nearly forgot that it was his home. The way the decorators redesigned the place to be a magical forest with nothing but enchanting pieces to incorporate something that came straight out of the pages of a fairytale story.

"You really outdone yourself," Jack placed a hand onto Sophia's shoulder.

"Thanks big bro, I'll meet you later after the ceremony. Gotta go make sure my bride and groom is ready." Sophia rushed away, leaving Anna and Jack alone together while they watched the scattered stream of guests finding their seats.

A large set of chairs in white were equally divided into two, where they were placed behind a small altar that looked over a spectacular view of the fjord.

The parade of guest was nothing Jack saw in a long time. The colorful arrangement of people, from the way they were dressed, looked, and acted reminded him of the days he spent late nights and long days working as a low wage artist. Of course, he had money, loads of them, but those weren't his. It was his family. His grandfathers. His ancestors. The money he earned from galleries, auctions, and collectors with interesting taste of art gave him something to leave on. But, why now he thought back about the past? Shouldn't he be focusing on his future?

When familiar faces arrived to the celebration, a smile on Jack's face appeared. Who knew his old friends looked remarkably stunning and sharp-looking in suits and dresses.

"Hiccup!" Jack waves at the brunette with a surfer hairdo in an iron-pressed black suit and tie.

"Jack!" Hiccup patted the back of a tall blond to gain his attention. Kristoff was actually not wearing a hat this time, just a nicely tailored black suit and a green tie with a cute reindeer symbol on it. It was surprising to see his soft golden-hair. Right next to him, was Merida in dazzling emerald dress. It was simple, casual, yet elegant all together. With her back, bare, and the front looked formal to balance her outer and inner beauty. To seal the look, she decided to tie her curly red hair back into a ponytail with a matching ribbon.

The boys seem to be drawn to her face, where they imagined the freckles around her soft peach skin were a set of constellations. The sudden comment from them, caused her to blush. As the three walked over to meet Jack. They all wondered where Hans might be.

"He better come or Punzie might hunt him down," Merida scanned around the area over the sea of guests.

"She definitely like hunting down people," Jack commented.

"You can blame her. She has back up." Hiccup chuckled. The joker that he is, he was quite right. Not the hunting down like a mad Viking part, but, she definitely had sources. _If_ the bride wished to do so.

Since they were little, Rapunzel's father was an honorable detective on the police force in Arendelle. But, little that they knew that Rapunzel would have an additional player to her team of hunters. Her groom-to-be. Detective Eugene "Flynn" Fitzherbert.

As the boys were busy enjoying each other's company, the tension for Merida being with Jack was a bit awkward for her to stay by his side. With little moments of glancing over to whether to capture his sapphire eyes, Merida wished to find the guts to apologize, but her mouth was running dry like her mind was empty to find the right words. Then a short light guided her back to realizing she wasn't alone and there were the others who hurted Jack from the start.

Merida looked over and found Kristoff quietly smiling at the show, which Hiccup was recalling the time he invented this machine to help his girlfriend's grandfather move around his apartment. The big-boned blond chuckled with a friendly smile to conceal the charming expression he was projecting at that very moment.

How can he be so calm and quiet all these years? Merida wondered.

Kristoff looked over and spotted Merida staring into his hazel-brown eyes. A sudden streak of red painted across his face while wondering why her teal blue eyes were fixed on his.

"Um Merida is there something on my face?" Kristoff raised a brow.

Merida snapped back and held both of hands, waving them. "Oh no, I zoned out for a moment." She chuckled with her hand rubbed that back of her neck.

"Or maybe she was about to sleep away from Hiccup's lousy story," Jack laughed. Kristoff joined in while Hiccup punched Jack in the arm for making fun of his story.

"I think I should head back to the front to see if Hans came," Merida smiled, hiding any negative emotions from the boys to see. Of course Kristoff and Hiccup won't notice, but, Jack could spot a sadden face from a mile away.

Jack and the boys watched her pick up her heels and dashed back to the front driveway of the estate. Merida politely excused herself to the incoming traffic of guests until she spotted a slender man in a black suit with his back towards her direction. The curly redhead ran after the man with red hair by gently placing her hand on the man's shoulder.

"There you are, the guys are looking for you!" Merida said it annoyingly with a touch of sass.

"Excuse me?" The redhead turned around to face Merida with a puzzled expression on his face.

A sudden streak of bright red painted over Merida's freckled face. Her impulsive self led her to an embarrassing moment.

"Can I help you?" The stranger had a charming British accent with playful and sweet tone. Not only the way the man spoke slowly caused Merida's head to start racing, but, the grin on his face was similar to Jack's. Crooked, smoothly drawn on this fair skin. He focused his attention at her confused and lovestruck face with his Russet marbled eyes.

Merida slowly regained control of her sight, until she caught a glimpse of the man's green tie with a contemporary logo design of a feather overlaying a rapier.

"Merida." Merida looked over her shoulder and noticed Hans was walking towards her.

"Oh I'm sorry," Merida finally found the courage to respond. "I've mistaken you as someone else. Sorry." She gave the stranger a friendly smile, hoping he didn't mind.

The stranger let out a chuckle. "No worries." The two continued to cast smiles over their young faces until one of them, unfortunately was the first to broke their intimate gazes.

"Now it's my turn to apologize, but, I need to go find my seat for the ceremony." The stranger placed his right hand over his heart and politely bowed his hand in front of Merida before he walk away like a bright knight from a well-mannered court.

"Who was that?" Hans asked.

Merida shrugged her shoulders without turning around to face Hans, hiding away her redden face.

* * *

The gang found their reserved seats. They all sat among each other while the first two rows were reserved for Rapunzel and her groom's family. The ceremony was more impressive through Jack's eyes in real life than gazing from his studies. It was simpler and more captivating in person. The pianist with his portable Yamaha keyboard played a few soothing musical instrumentals from popular songs to cast a joyous mood.

At the altar, a wooden four by four archway that looked like a square gazebo was placed in the middle with entrances on each side. The altar was connected to a small stage that stood in front of rows of seats. The aisle was outlined in white and purple ribbons with a mixture of yellow petals scattered across the grassy field. The chairs were decorated in light purple and gold. From the branches of the trees that grew around the estate held small banners and flags with a unique sun symbol in yellow behind a royal purple background. The classic decoration projected more of the essence of royalty than two lovers marrying underneath a enchanted forest.

From the back of the aisle, stood another archway that was manually crafted from twigs and broken sticks. It was laced with white lace and golden fabric with purple flowers that were locally grown and bought at the Corona's flower shop.

Soon, when the pianist shifted to a different music piece. He conducted his fingers to dance across the keys of the black and white keyboard. The ceremony began. The guests stood up from their seats.

At the beginning of the procession, three flower girls, sisters with red braided hair walked down the aisle, tossing a mixture of purple and yellow flowers. Right behind them was the ringer bear that led the groomsmen. At the rear, was the groom to be.

The rest of the gang finally had the chance to see who their best friend was going to tie the knot to. He was a slender looking man in black with a silky purple tie that had a gold sun sewn onto it. His brown hair was well combed, giving space to show off his manly cheek bones and firm facial structure. He overall presented himself with great confidence while calmly walking down the aisle alone.

Then came the moment that Jack had butterflies fluttering furiously inside his stomach throughout the afternoon. Here came the bridesmaids. From remembering what Rapunzel told him, Elsa was her maid of honor and she'll be the one leading the group.

As the music echoed smoothly across the ceremony, Jack's heart skipped a beat from the beautiful sight that was slowly emerging behind the archway. Somehow he would either thank the pianist for playing "A Thousands Years," or toss his shoe to play something else, because the instrumental caused him to feel like his heart was shot by a loaded shotgun of regrets that were slowly dissolving to loving thoughts.

When she passed through, it felt like time suddenly froze and everything around Jack was nothing but blur. Like his eyes as camera lens, he only focused on the young blonde in purple with in makeup that made her look like a supermodel. Matching purple eyeshadow with scarlet lipstick painted across her soft pink lips. Her platinum blonde hair was tied back into a messy bun that let playful strands stick out.

But her reserved and regal smile sealed the deal for Jack to nearly lose his balance. His wobbly knees gave in when she approached to the front. Good thing Kristoff was there to catch him and brought him back to his feet. Jack glanced over and patted the man's back, thanking him for the rescue. The big guy just returned a friendly smile.

As for Anna, Jack looked down for a second and she was gone. The little redhead dashed down the row of seats and onto the aisle. Jack lifted his head for a moment and saw her at the front, waiting for her sister to arrive. Anna looked like a little kid in a sports event, acting so excited to see her favorite player to come over, so she could at least get an autograph from them.

Jack's heart slowly ached to see how Anna was trying her best to get her older sister to see her again.

"I'll promise to never give up on you," Jack concluded underneath his breath.

When the bridesmaids were lined up at the altar, the moment of truth where everyone was waiting to see. The pianist quickly shifted to classical wedding song to play whenever the bride was ready to walk down the aisle. From the end of the aisle, everyone was eager to see her come through the archway. In minutes, there she stood, a cheery brunette with a pixie hairdo was waiting for her father to walk her down the aisle. The dress she wore was the perfect match to project her personality.

Mr. Corona looped his arm through his daughter's arm and guided her hand to settle onto his arm. The grown man took his last glance at his daughter who wasn't so little anymore. A small teardrop escaped from the corner of his eyes, but, Rapunzel managed to catch it in time, gently wiping it away. The young brunette gave him a reassuring smile. Her father appreciated her kind gesture and hoped for the best for her and her future husband.

Soon the two began walking down the aisle. Everyone at the altar and the gang in the background looked remarkably amazed over how graceful and beautiful Rapunzel looked. Her groom shot a quick grin after he whispered, whoa, underneath his breath.

The gang looked star-struck like their best friend looked more of a movie star in a wedding scene than a casual wedding with her family and friends. The wedding gown was simple, yet elegant with a silk fabric from head to toe. The veil was light and transparent in order to not to hide away her glimmering almond green eyes and cheery warm smile.

When Mr. Corona and Rapunzel arrived at the front, the groom walked over and took his wife to be's hand. Mr. Corona gave him a firm look, but, smiled at him. The groom returned the favor with a hearten expression that glimmered from his soft eyes.

There the couple stood hand in hand in front of a sea of guests watching their every move and witnessing their special day that won't erase their minds until the end of time.

* * *

The ceremony went by without any mistake. It was thoroughly planned from the wedded couple's exchanging their vows to the officiant asking for the rings to finalize the pronouncement of their marriage.

Jack glanced over the wall of people between him and the altar during the event, catching a small gaze and smile from Elsa, who stood tall and confidently, ready to support her cousin in any way she could.

In between the two's intimate calmness, Anna was enjoying the ceremony while sitting down on the grass. Whenever Elsa isn't looking, he made sure Anna was alright and isn't doing anything that would ruin the wedding. Of course she wouldn't, she was naturally a kind-hearted person.

Elsa looked beyond the wall of relatives and friends, she spotted Jack saying hello underneath his breath. The goofball held up a confinement pair of two thumbs up with a big smile over his face. His expression caused her to lift her empty hand and tried to hide away her smile, she couldn't barely hold in the laughter.

The two quickly focused their attention back at the officiant who was leading ceremony since the beginning. It wasn't a priest, but, a close friend of the two which the whole gang never knew before. The man was big-boned, more muscular than Kristoff with a fancy French mustache across his remarkable clean skin and bald head. Of course he wore a sharp looking military uniform, but, he wore a black glove on his right hand, hiding away from the public to see.

Maybe he lost it in an accident, Jack pondered.

When the officiant made the bride and groom have the right to kiss each other after their thoughtful vows, the audience all got up from their feet and applauded at the newly weds.

"Finally! Bring on the drinks," Hiccup quickly stood up from his seat and punched the air with two fists in the air.

Everyone in the ceremony quickly turned around, faces staring at a strange brunette with his arms held up high. Jack and his friends, all face palmed themselves before sliding away from Hiccup and his awkward self.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock!" Rapunzel shouted from the altar. Everyone besides her friends, gasped in astonishment. The gang, Elsa, and her husband all looked at her confusingly while some of them quirked their eyebrows.

"Um honey calm down," Rapunzel's husband gently held her back from running after Hiccup who had a cheesy smile with his embarrassed redden face. Elsa came over, holding onto her arm, preventing her cousin to start a fight.

"Punzie, chill." Elsa smiled.

"C'mon on sweetheart," Rapunzel backed away from her sudden action and listened to her husband.

"Fine, Flynn" She said underneath her breath with a smile.

Flynn and Rapunzel looped both of their arms as they flashed passionate smiles among each other. The groom guided her wife down the aisle with patience and grace. The two walked down like a pair in unison as the guests watched them with happiness. Rapunzel's parents were crying with tears of joy, there was some joining in the occasion. Other decided to do the fun tradition of tossing rice at the two.

Anna opened up her mouth to catch the falling white gain in the air. No one else seemed to notice.

Jack couldn't hold back the small tear that impatiently escaped from his eyes. He slyly wiped it off before no one noticed him. Anna and the gang didn't see it, but, Elsa in the distance did. The gesture from him just caused her eyes and nose to crinkle.

* * *

When the sun set behind the mountain range that looked over the town and fjord, it cast a beautiful arrangement of warm colors that matched the mood of the wedding reception. A wash of light red, a shade of pink, like petals from freshly grown roses. A patch of clouds with a mixture of lavender and golden-yellow scattered across the sky that contrast with the shade of reds and oranges. A perfect painting for a flawless wedding.

The Frost estate was alive with the lit up paper lanterns, illuminating over the branches of nearby oak trees. Tables were occupied with guests, families, and friends as they chatter among themselves about stories, rumors, gossips, or whatever got each others' minds' attention.

A long table was laid out in the front, dressed in white table cloth and a decoration of fine glasses filled with locally produced wine to an international cuisines where the bride and groom equally picked.

"German food? Alright!" Hiccup shouted with glee while picking another slice of _Schweinebraten_; German roasted pork, onto his mountain pile of food.

The gang, Hans, Kristoff, and Merida stared at him with raised eyebrows and frowns across their unimpressed faces. Jack chuckled at his good friend's excitement.

"Eats like a Viking. Acts like a Viking. Smells like a Viking," Jack commented while treating to himself a plate of _Fenalår_; cured and seasoned lamb legs, along with other Norwegian dishes.

"Hey!" Hiccup turned around and stomped his foot like a little kid with a small tantrum.

While the five were scanning the buffet table, little Anna was exploring around. Amazed from towering horse ice sculpture to being hypnotized to the chocolate fountain at the center of the dessert table.

Across the buffet table, Elsa and Rapunzel spotted the gang laughing with an assortment of giggles and chuckles. The smiles on their faces surprised Elsa to the point, she felt confused on how some of them were _actually_ getting along. Hans seemed to be smiling with a grin across his quiet face. She noticed how Jack managed to maintain the mood between them.

"That's awesome," Rapunzel smiled. Elsa looked at her cousin's face and nodded. "At least _that's_ my favorite wedding gift so far."

Elsa never lost her focus on Rapunzel until she returned a smile before running off to meet Flynn. The blonde watched her cousin swiftly looped her around Flynn's arm as the man locked his eyes at Rapunzel's. Their essence of love just triggered a wave of warm emotions for the young blonde to hunger for the same level of affection.

"Hey, aren't you hungry?" Elsa looked over her shoulders and quickly hide away her smile from her hand. At the same, controlling the urge to not rudely laugh at the person standing in front her. "What?"

Elsa chuckled. "Jack you have gravy on face."

Jack blushed, the white haired man swiftly stuck out his tongue and tried his best to remove the stain, even though he was guessing where the spot was placed.

"Is it gone?" Jack asked her.

Elsa shook her head. She walked over to the nearest empty table and grabbed a napkin. Jack watched her remove that unwanted stain on his face. His sapphire eyes watched her angelic hands smoothly brush away the mark before shifting his gaze to her gorgeous crystal blue eyes.

"Takk (Thank you)," Jack said politely.

"Ver så god (You're welcome)," Elsa replied with a smile.

"So, um, did you eat yet?" Jack asked her.

Elsa chuckled. "You can't keep a conversation in Norwegian for a long time? Can't you?" She quirked an eyebrow with a smirk on her face.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, playing it cool. "I'm still a little rusty." He took the bite from the thin tortilla that wrapped around a hot dog. The dish was unusual for him, but, it never hurt him to try. It wasn't those classical hot dogs he was used to eat back in New York, nor, didn't make him dislike the taste and look.

"Well it's not too late to practice again," Elsa confidently grabbed a piece from Jack's krumkake; a waffle cookie made of flour, butter, eggs, sugar, and cream, which he was saving for later.

"Hey! That's…"

"Kjem straks tilbake! (I will be right back!)" Elsa interrupted Jack with a gentle pat on the shoulder before running off to talk to her parents.

Little that Jack knew, Elsa took two of his last krumkakes. She was definitely a sly fox when it came to sweets. But, that didn't actually distracted him, he was lovedrunk, stuck staring at how Elsa ran away in high heels.

Who knew she was capable of running in at least three-inched heels. Or are those five, Jack wondered while having his head tilted to the side, still having a clear view of how Elsa's heels looked.

He couldn't help himself, he was an artist after all. Composition and appearance of an artwork, in this case, it was Elsa. Through his mind, she wasn't actually just an artwork, she was a masterpiece. Overall, Jack just loved her the way she was. Regal or adventurous. As long she was still that angelic beauty he used to know, he'll forever love her.

"Enjoying the _view_?" Hiccup walked over with a beer bottle in one hand and placing his other hand on Jack's shoulders. Jack looked at his face and saw him wiggling his eyebrows.

Jack cleared his throat. "If you're referring to the fjord, then yeah. But I see it everyday. So it's always beautiful." He responded with a formal choice of words.

"Yeah…" Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You definitely see _her_ everyday and find _her_...Gorgeous! With a capital G! When are you two going out? Or you _know_..." He once again wiggled his brows. Jack face quickly redden, causing Hiccup to burst into laughter.

"Seriously dude, how much did you drink?" Jack saw the bottle was halfway empty. Hiccup responded by holding out his index finger. "One?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"No, that's his third one." Jack looked over his shoulder and saw Kristoff. Right behind him were Merida and Hans coming over with a heaping plate of food.

"Hey guys. Um. Are you guys enjoying the party?" Jack asked his friends.

"Uhhh-Sum!" Hiccup said in drunk tone. Everyone quirked an eyebrow at him. Kristoff quickly caught Hiccup from falling when he let go of his arm around Jack's shoulders.

Kristoff groaned. "It was fun until this guy decided to act like a drunk frat boy." He used his muscular arms to help Hiccup stand back up.

"And, how about you two?" Jack asked Merida and Hans. The tension between the two was a bit awkward for Jack to handle since the wedding started. Merida was ignoring him while Hans was silent throughout the ceremony.

"We're having a great time," Hans bluntly replied.

Jack blinked. "Oh that's great," He smiled awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well what do you know, the gang's all here." Everyone turned to their sides and saw Rapunzel and Elsa walking by to join the group.

Jack looked around the circle of friends and she was right.

"Not!...Really. We're missing someone. Her name starts with Aaah-Ow!" Jack rudely interrupted Hiccup's slurry statement by elbowing him in the side. Hiccup nearly dropped his beer just from the impact. "Hey dude what gives?"

Jack looked up with a dorky grin over his face. From Kristoff starring away to Elsa looking at Rapunzel confusingly, Jack was only trying to avoid another mishap from their previous meeting. But, at the corner of his eye, Anna wasn't with them. He thought she would be hanging out with Rapunzel, well quietly of course, enjoying a time with her family. But, she was nowhere to be found.

In the distance, he overheard a couple of complaints how the dessert table was nearly out of chocolates. Then came Sophia to check on if everyone was alright and asked Rapunzel if she needed anything else. Rapunzel shook her head. Sophia gave her a smile and waved the group goodbye, but, before leaving, she quickly gave a wink at her brother.

What was that for? Jack wondered while taking a sip from his can of soda. Even though, some of his friends were drinking wine, champagne or beer. He was still a cold turkey from drinking any alcohol.

* * *

A couple hours have passed by and the group decided to sit at an empty table that was placed far away from the dancefloor. Rapunzel was taking her sweet time throughout the reception. She finally finished dancing with Flynn and her father. The moments of her smiling and laughing joyously ringed inside her friends' ears. As for Elsa, she was _actually_ socializing at a table with the bridesmaids.

"At least she's enjoying herself," Jack told them while looking at Elsa. He found Hans busy browsing through his phone. Merida toying around with her fork by playing hockey with the piece of strawberry that was left of her fruit tart. The two of them seemed to be looking bored and unimpressed for some reason. Kristoff was the only one trying to stay happy while helping Hiccup from not getting into trouble while he wasn't sober.

"Seriously?" Jack stood up from his chair, looking down at Hans and Merida. "Shouldn't you guys be happy too? Your friend just got married." None of them said a word. "Unbelievable." Without wasting another minute, he stormed off.

"Why is he mad all of the sudden?" Merida asked.

"Who knows?" Kristoff shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey Hans, I got a question." Hans stared at Hiccup with an unimpressed looked. Hiccup who was slouching in his chair.

"What is it Haddock?" Hans sounded annoyed.

"Why aren't you wearing a dress?" Hiccup grinned. "You know, remember that night you showed up to the barbecue in that fancy green summer dress. Hope you at least shaved your legs, cause, like whoa! Those looked like a wheat field," Hiccup was truly intoxicated with his slurry vocabulary. The three didn't have a hard time listening and decoding his speaking. From Hans's firm face, he didn't like Hiccup's stupid question.

Kristoff and Merida tried their best to not to laugh, but, the sound of Anna's laughter caused them to jump up from their chairs. Hiccup was motionless, still slouching from his seat while Hans had a sudden frighten expression across his face.

"Did-Did anyone of you heard that?" Kristoff was tongue tied with a touch of fear racing around his mind.

Merida nodded. When she glanced down on her plate, she noticed her last strawberry was gone. "Okay that's strange. Or rude. Which one of you ate my strawberry?" She glared at the three men around the round table. All three of them said no words and shook their heads.

Across the table, a napkin was floating in mid air in front of them. All three of them, except Hiccup, quickly jolted out of their chairs. Hans nearly dropped his phone, who decided to take a picture from the sudden apparition. Kristoff and Merida were hugging each other, frighten over a piece of paper. As for Hiccup, he was slowly falling into a deep slumber.

"I think I shouldn't have that glass of wine." Kristoff said nervously.

"Me too." Merida added. "Wanna burn it off in the dance floor?" She kindly asked him. Kristoff nodded.

Hans saw the two quickly dashed away and left him behind with their sleeping drunk friend.

Jack walked towards the table where Elsa was busy chatting away with the other bridesmaids. Rapunzel was a very outgoing person who was friendly with others. Across the table was a girl in raging red hair. Next to her was a beautiful brown skinned girl with volumized raven hair that was nearly tied back into a ponytail. Adjacent from her was a brunette with a pair of gorgeous hazel eyes who was more into reading a book at a party than chatting with the other girls.

"So Ariel, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Elsa's eyes were fixed on the redhead girl with ocean blue eyes.

"Oh Jasmine asked me whether this guy is a match for you." The young redhead replied.

"Yeah he has this set of dreamy sapphire eyes. A charming smile. And his hair reminds me of a fresh blanket of snow."

"Um hey Elsa," Just as Jasmine was going to continue her story, Jack stood right behind Elsa, the young blonde was busy taking a sip of her champagne. His voice nearly caused her to spit out her drink. She quickly swallowed the liquids before turning around to speak to him.

"Well, speaking of the hotty..." Jasmine giggled. She found Elsa's rosy cheeks assuming to see.

"Oh! H-hi Jack," said Elsa in a husky dry voice. She went on clearing her throat before saying another word. "What's up?"

Across the table, Ariel and Jasmine, both, exchanged smiles. The brunette bookworm peaked over her book and watched the show unfold.

"You two already know each other?" Jasmine pointed her finger at the two old friends.

"Um yeah we knew each other for awhile," Elsa informed them.

"For how long?" Ariel asked.

Elsa and Jack looked at each other for a moment. Wondering whether which of them is going to answer. But it looked like Jack knew the answer.

"Um for a while now?" Jack raised an eyebrow while keeping his eyes glued on Elsa's crystal blue eyes.

"Yeah. I think we knew each other since we were five?" Elsa wasn't sure for a moment.

"I think so. Did we become friends when we're were eight?" Jack looked lost.

Jasmine and Ariel started to chuckle. They couldn't handle how adorable Elsa and Jack were acting. They acted like an old couple trying to remember something very important, but, it didn't come to mind.

"Looks like you two knew each other for almost two decades-"

Everyone looked at the girl who shield herself from her large hardcover we book. They saw a sweet smile that was painted over her face.

"Looks like it," Jack had his hands inside his pockets.

Elsa nodded while taking another sip from her drink. Her lips kissed the glassy edge and tasted the strong carbonated drink with a touch of alcohol.

Alcohol. Elsa reminded herself. She blinked twice, staring at her flute. Then looked up and saw Jack staring at her like nothing wrong happened. She looked across the table and her friends. But, her eyes were stuck in a trance of going back to stare at the floating bubbles, rising to the surface of the flute.

Elsa suddenly, closed her eyes for a moment, then slowly opened them. She gently placed the flute down on the table, reminding herself to not go _there_ again.

Jack saw her eye gazes from the drink to staring blankly into space. When his mouth was about to open to let some words escape through his lips, Elsa looked at him with her angelic gaze which led him to ask her something he never asked her in awhile.

"Hey you wanna dance?" Jack asked confidently. Elsa blushed. "C'mon-" Before Jack could say another word, he gently took hold one of Elsa's hands and guided her to dance floor.

Ariel and Jasmine watched the young couple walk through a forest of guests until they spotted them as the only dancers on the floor. Both of them let out a sigh.

"Why can't Eric be more romantic as him?" Ariel pouted, leaning against her chair.

"Aladdin isn't close to that guy's level of charm," Jasmine crossed her arms. "What do you think Belle?"

Belle politely, put down her book and smiled at the ladies. "I think I love Adam just the way he is."

The dance floor was just a large rectangular shaped stage that was temporarily bolted onto the ground for the special occasion. With it's fake wood texture, the sounds of Jack's shoes and Elsa's heels made it sound like it was the real.

"Um Jack, Beklager (I'm sorry). But, I don't really dance," Jack already was holding her hand while placing his other hand behind her waist. Elsa felt the cold sensation of his hand slowly building warmth when their fingers intertwined.

"Det er greit (It's okay)" Jack smiled. "Ikke vær redd (Don't be scared)." He removed his hand from her waist for a moment to guide her empty hand and placed it firmly onto his shoulder.

"But, why now you want to dance? There's people looking at us." Elsa looked at the corner of her eye. She spotted several people that noticed her in the distance. Her parents were sitting at a nearby table, watching the two like they were about to see a performance art piece.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Bare , se på meg. (Just, look at me)." Elsa looked up and locked her eyes on his. She saw the sense of protection and affection gleaming around his sapphire eyes. "Ikke bekymre deg. Du kommer til å være i orden. (Don't worry. You're going to be okay.)"

His voice was so reassuring and honest, Elsa couldn't refuse to deny the warmth and affection escaping from Jack's touch. It was soothing and safe for her to just let go.

"Alright," Elsa gave in.

As the two glided across the floor with nothing in the world holding them back, they continued on smiling at each other, never removing their locked eyes at their faces. How they never thought in years that they would reunite like this. Elsa held onto Jack's hand tightly, while Jack never wanted to let go.

The two danced throughout the night until it was time for it to end. All they remembered on that very night, was just cheering and smiles illuminating from the guests that they saw at the corner of their eyes. But, what they loved the most was their time of remembering each other once again. Their gazes reminded them of how they first met on that memorable winter day.

* * *

**You missed me? Sorry for going MIA (missing in action) for awhile. I've been just trying to rest up before heading back to school soon. Hope you guys enjoyed this fun chapter. Didn't know how writing this chapter took me awhile to get together. Overall, I'll try to write up a couple more chapters before school starts. If you wanna know what's next, Elsa and Jack are gonna spend a whole day together. Happy reading! Thank you for the support! :D**


	20. Finding Peace

Sasha hurried across the grand foyer and reached for the front door. She paused for a moment to fix her dress, then gently turned the doorknob and opened one of the large double doors. Outside stood a patient angelic young blonde.

"Um, God morgon! (Good morning)" Elsa greeted politely.

"God morgon! My isn't this a happy surprise," Sasha smiled. "Korleis har du det? (How are you?)"

"Eg har det bra, takk. Enn med deg? (I'm fine, thanks. And you?)" Elsa asked kindly.

"Jeg er veldig god (I'm very good)" Sasha replied. "Hvordan kan jeg hjelpe deg? Min kjære. (How can I help you? My dear)"

"Oh, I was wondering if Jack is ready for our…" Elsa paused for a moment, looking down and avoiding Sasha's gaze. "Ou-our la-lunch date" She smiled awkwardly, shaking off the sudden stammering.

Sasha blinked more than once. "Oh, that's right!" Elsa noticed how all of the sudden the elderly woman's eyes widen. "Vent litt, er du snill! (One moment please!) Just as she was about to go fetch Jack, she nearly forgot to tell her guest to come inside. "Please follow me inside."

It's been ages since Elsa last visited the Frost manor. Through her eyes, the mansion didn't seem to change over the years. The wondrous adventures she used to go with Jack came back to her. From the smallest things of their playful and youthful past just stamped a smile on her face. Their mischievous pranks on the old manor staffs to vast imaginative quests of roaming around the halls like heroes on an odyssey for treasure hunting and monster battles.

"Please wait here while I'll go get Master Jack," Sasha gestured her hand to welcome Elsa inside the family parlor. She let her find a chair to sit on. "Oh, before I go get him, do want something to drink?"

Elsa shook her head. "Nei takk (No thank you)" She returned a gentle smile while sitting down on one of the couches.

Sasha nodded before hurrying off upstairs. Down the main hall she checked if Jack was in his room. All she found was an untouched bed with the windows closed shut. And piles of not opened moving boxes. Next the woman decided to find him in his studies. And with some luck, she found him sleeping on his desk.

The box of old floppy disks and an old laptop was blocking his head from seeing his sleepy face. Overall the site was causing Sasha to question if Jack will live all the way past his sixties while currently working like a workaholic businessman without a strong social life.

"Jackson" She said softly while patting his shoulder. "Wake up sweetie."

After a few times of repeating his name and shaking him, he managed to wake up.

"I'm up!" Jack shouted, lifting his head up.

"Jack, did you forget that you had a date with Elsa today?" Sasha reminded him.

"Date?" He looked half asleep. "Elsa...Elsa!" From the look on Jack's face, Sasha concluded he finally came to his senses.

The elderly woman calmly watched him jump out of his chair and ran out of the room like if he was The Flash. Well, not really. Jack was definitely still half asleep, unconscious and clumsy. The white haired man nearly lost his step when his mind was not in sync with his body.

"I'm okay!" He shouted.

Sasha simply shook her head, smiling with amusement.

Elsa heard the sound of footsteps pressing against the wooden planners from climbing down the grand spiraling staircase. With the crook of her head, she was anxious for him. But, the person she was expecting was not there at that very moment. She sighed in disbelief when Sasha entered back in the parlor.

"My apologies Ms. Andersen, but, Jack just woke up and will be a little bit late," Sasha hung a frown her face.

"Oh, that's alright, Mrs. Bergman. What else is new with him? Am I right?" Elsa smiled.

"Of course," said Sasha "He'll never change." She added with a soft chuckle.

After a brief hour, Jack climbed down the staircase and paused for a moment in the grand foyer. He overheard giggles and chattering coming from the parlor. Curious as always, he knew it was Elsa having a friendly conversation. Her laughter was like a song which he memorized and admired. Whether it was playing backwards, he would recognize her angelic voice.

Elsa and Sasha stopped their conversation when they found Jack walking towards them with a smile.

"Oh look who it is," Sasha stood up from her seat. Elsa done the same. "Now you two behave and have a wonderful time. Don't stay out too late." The elderly woman gave the young blonde a graceful smile while she walked over and patted Jack on the back.

When Sasha left the parlor to give the two some privacy, Jack apologized for making Elsa wait for a long time. Elsa shook her head and told him it was alright.

"So ready for a day of fun under the sun?" Elsa smiled at him with her crystal blue eyes twinkling, looking so excited.

"That sounded so cheesy," Jack chuckled.

"Oh does Mr. Creative has something else catchy to say?" Elsa smirked, crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow.

"How's this, 'Ready to create new memories with an old friend?'" From the back of his head, Jack hide away the sudden laughter. He couldn't believe how his own idea sounded more cheesy when he blurted it out.

It sounded so much sweeter and heartfelt in my head, he concluded. But, when he saw Elsa laughing happily, he assumed that she found it quite humble and kind-hearted.

"That was very sweet. I like it. So should we go on an adventure of creating new memories, old friend?" Elsa asked in the most believable voice of an adventurous grown man asking his fateful company to join his quest.

Jack chuckled. "Sure thing, Mister."

Elsa scowled at him until Jack stunk out his tongue. After a moment of exchanging goofy looks at each like five year olds, the two left the mansion and hopped into the blue Jeep Wrangler that was parked at the front. In a matter of minutes the car drove off the property like a speeding bullet.

* * *

When the Jeep drove down a winding road, Jack asked Elsa where she was taking him. From the looks of it, she wasn't driving downtown, which meant no lunch date at the restaurant she recommended a couple days ago.

"So, um change of plans?" He asked.

"Yeah the girls at the office gave me a heads up that the restaurant we were suppose to go. It's closed."

"How come?" Jack looked over to catch a glimpse of Elsa.

"The family that owns the place planned on going on vacation today. Sorry."

Jack saw her apologetic face, a glimmer of sadness from her crystal blue eyes, her smile turned into a frown and she looked tense.

"Hey, it's cool. We can go there anytime. I'm not going anywhere." Jack smiled, resting both of his hands behind his head, relaxing on the passenger seat.

The front side windows of the Wrangler were rolled down halfway, letting the two friends' hair dancing along with the summer breeze.

"I'm not going anywhere..." She repeated in her head.

When she looked over to her side, she blushed while catching Jack looking at her. His sapphire eyes deadlock into her crystal blue orbs. A simple grin was painted over his face that slowly opened ever so slightly, revealing a glimpse of his pearly white teeth.

"What?" Elsa snapped.

Jack chuckled. "You got something in your face."

Elsa blinked. "What is it?"

"Seriousness. You need to chill, your highness." Jack laughed. "Hey, remember our crazy nicknames when we were little."

Elsa scowled, while returning her eyes onto the road. She let a soft chuckle escape from her mouth and went back to being reserved. Casting a regal expression on her face. Who knew talking to each other starting to become second nature to them again?

"You used to call me Snow Queen," she reminded him. "And I called you Winter Spirit."

"Guardian of Fun" Jack corrected her.

"You sure?" Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "When did we established that?"

Jack took a moment to remember something. "I think someone else thought of it." He had a firm look on his face. His eyes looked lost, more like lost in space, thinking like he was somewhere far away.

"And who might that be?" Elsa kept both hands on the wheel while making a left turn.

"Um." Jack bite his lip. "It's someone we both know. Somebody we used to know." A shadow cast over his eyes, making it hard for Elsa to see if a small trail of tears escaped from the corner of his eyes.

Beside taking another glance to see his face, Elsa concluded who he was talking about. From the sound of his melancholy voice, saying her name was like saying a forbidden word. Since Anna's death, Elsa hardly said her name. Can she still pronounce it without crying and try again to remove this sorrowful burning sensation at the pit of her stomach?

"Oh, " she said honestly, saying no other word.

"Yeah." Jack replied while looking over to see Elsa gripping the steering wheel tighter. He could see her knuckles turning whiter than her pale skin, her valley of bones looked like mountains with sharp peaks. "Elsa you know it wasn't your..."

Just as Jack was about to continue, his smartphone rang. He quickly dug into his pocket and pulled it out to see Sophia's name on the screen. With a quick swipe with his thumb, he placed the phone beside his ear.

"Hey," He answered.

"Hey Anna wants to talk to you," Sophia sounded a bit annoyed from the other end. There might have been the possibility she was woken up by Anna, asking her constantly where Jack might have gone to.

Before Jack responded with an 'okay' Anna was already chatting away though the receiver.

"Jack where are you?!" Anna cried with an adorable innocent tone.

"I'm hanging out with a friend today. Remember?" Jack said calmly. At the other end, Anna shouted at him that he never told her about going out with a friend. "Don't worry, I'll be okay. You said I need to take a little break once and a while. Okay doc?"

Elsa couldn't ignore Jack's conversation. After a brief exchange of 'yup,' 'yeah,' and 'okay' Jack pressed the red phone icon on his phone's screen and placed it back inside.

Jack looked up and saw the change of scenery. The last remaining neighborhood of Arendelle faded away, revealing the outskirts of endless walls of trees and towering mountain ranges in the distance. He glanced to his side and saw Elsa quietly concentrating on her driving. She pulled down her sun visor to block the incoming sunlight. Her eyes were serious, besides squinting, being bothered by the daunting sun.

"So um..." Jack took a moment to pick out the right words to say. At the back of his mind, he had the hunched Elsa knew who he was mentioning before the phone call. He knew she might conclude it was his sister who called, but, it was _her_ sister that wanted to make sure he was alright.

Does she really miss her? Jack wondered. I know the event nearly torn her apart, but, is she healing or hurting inside?

Jack cleared his throat. "Well then, where are we going actually?" He wanted to change the subject. They're going on a journey after all, hopefully a fun one.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to check out this music and art festival outside of town. It's been going since we've been kids, and I always wanted to see why its' popular during the summer. Hope that's alright with you?" Elsa informed him.

Jack showed off his signature grin. "Are you kidding? I'm always up for any festival. Along there's food."

Elsa saw the glimmering of excitement from those set of sapphire orbs on her friend's face. Of course, they both grew up with the arts. Those endless rainy afternoons drawing and sketching on their drawing pads. The days when they shared their work among themselves before displaying it for their families and friends. They were definitely art buddies for life.

The blonde chuckled. "Okay then. We'll be there after noon. So buckle up, I like to drive fast."

The notice shouldn't have bothered Jack, the thought of Elsa driving down a mountain road with its spiraling trails while speeding over the speed limit would have been fun, but, why did he have the case of the butterflies fluttering like mad bees inside his stomach?

With the sudden expression, the only thing Jack pictured was the image of sedan skidding across the road, losing control until falling off a cliff. The illusion caused him to clench his eyes tightly. Then the images of seeing his uncles arguing while other family members either crying over their sudden lost and sorrows.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jack heard Elsa's voice, causing him to find his way back to reality.

He opened his eyes and saw her with a concern look over her face. Jack nodded and returned a reassuring smile. "The sun is beating me in a staring contest that's all." He laughed.

"Oh, you can borrow my sunglasses if you want?" Elsa reached into her golf compartment and headed Jack a pair of thin silver framed aviator sunglasses with teal blue lens.

Jack shook his head. "No you use them. You're the one driving. I'll survive." He pulled down the Jeep's sun visor. Elsa followed his suggestion and put on her sunglasses.

* * *

After an hour long of listening to Norwegian radio playing popular songs from different corners of the world to Jack telling stories of the days when they used to hang out. Elsa joined in the conversation asking him if he remembered the time they raced down Asper Street, a quiet street that spiraled around a sloping hill.

During those lazy late afternoons, Jack and the gang enjoyed racing their bikes down the street, which was right behind Hiccup's backyard. Asper was a humble neighborhood with his mixed modern-traditional Norwegian homes. The gang usually line up their bikes at the top of the hill and rode down the snakelike road.

"Who won the most races back then?" Jack asked.

In the distance the two was entering the town of Tønsberg. It was close to Arendelle with its variety of modern and traditional architecture that looked over the Oslofjord; a river that escape to the strait of Skagerrak.

"I hold that record." Elsa said it proudly. She drove straight down the road and took a quick glance the Skagerrak, where it was decorated with a family of sailboats. Then she saw locals going about their day, walking around, talking among each other.

"Wait, what? No way." Jack quirked an eyebrow, acting a bit baffled how Elsa was the fastest racer among the whole group. "Okay, how about me? What record do I hold. I bet 'the best trickster'." He grinned.

"If cheating counts as tricks. Then yeah." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I don't cheat on anything." Jack scowled.

Elsa laughed. "Sure you do. How about the time you took that shortcut on Frode Lane. We were racing to Mochi's to grab some ice cream and you decided to pull off a stunt."

"That wasn't cheating. That's being smart. Behind Forde Lane was a forest with a dirt trail, right?" Jack saw Elsa nodding. "Well, at that time I had a sick mountain bike that could handle anything. So it wasn't cheating. You were just jealous I had a better bike than your's."

Elsa chuckled while rolling her eyes. "It's not the bike, it's the rider, that makes you a winner. Though I remember Punzie screaming 'Stop! Biker down!'" She wailed her hands in the air for a moment before placing them back onto the steering wheel, giggling.

"Oh yeah, I heard someone screaming when I took a turn back onto Asper. Punzie was always a drama queen." Jack chuckled. He glanced over and saw Elsa's expression with a raised eyebrow, _see who I am related to_. "But who actually won on that day? You I bet?"

Even though, Elsa wanted to lie and say, 'yes', but, unfortunately it wasn't her. It was Anna. She bite her lower lip, a signature gesture with only her, Jack, and her parents' knew. It was a sign of insecurity, anxiety, and nervousness consumed by fear which unfolded if she kept it inside.

"It...It was my sis-sister." She replied.

Jack heard how tongue tied Elsa was for second. He tried his best to not to expand on the subject about Anna for Elsa's sake. So he simply replied with an 'oh' with a chuckle to end the conversation.

Elsa cast a small grin on her face, feeling awfully proud to think about the time Anna beat the whole gang. She was the youngest of them all and yet she managed to come on top. In the pit of her stomach were butterflies fluttering endlessly and a bitter taste overcame her taste buds. How ungrateful she acted over the years of being an only child. She should have spent more time with family and friends. But, she was consumed by fear and sorrow throughout her life.

It's not too late to start all over, can I? Elsa wondered.

She glanced over and saw Jack quietly, looking at his side view mirror, glancing back at the fading streets and buildings behind them. Through her eyes, he looked calm and collected, a grin cast over his face, besides all the troubles that happened in his life, he still managed to continue on living.

If he could do it, I should be able to survive it too, Elsa concluded. I'm not alone fighting the same battles.

She saw Jack turning his head. When their eyes locked, Elsa's felt her ears burning. She'll never get tired of seeing Jack's handsome face. He wasn't that little boy with an adorable pumpkin shaped head with his soft cheeks. She remembered the goofy faces he used to make for her to laugh at. Now his features were finally sculpted for him to look like a grown young man with carefully crafted firm cheek bones and chin. His white remained the same. Though she curiously thought whether his hair turns into a gray-silver like color whenever he grows old.

Why am I interested in what he might look like when he's old? Elsa was baffled with words about how engrossed she was at Jack's appearance.

"Elsa!" Elsa woke up from her sudden daze with the sound of Jack shouting at her to watch where she was driving. Though they were driving on a single lane road, She was driving off course. With a quick move, she moved her Wrangler away from the curb, before crashing into a nearby tree.

"Sorry. You okay?" Elsa blinked twice, catching her breath.

"Yeah, but, I should be the one asking you that," Jack replied.

Elsa nodded. She took a deep breath, relaxing herself. At the end of the street, she took a turn at the corner of the Quality Hotel Klubben and onto another street until she made another turn that led to the entrance way of a park. In the distance, they saw Slottsfjellet. On the mountain top, there was the ruins of a church and a fortress from the Middle Ages known as Tunsberghus.

When the Wrangler was nicely parked in a customized parking lot for everyone attending the festival, the two emerged out of the car and inhaled the summer salty air.

"So what do you wanna do first?" Jack asked. He glanced over and saw Elsa carrying a frown on her face, hunching shoulders caused her to look tense. He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulders. She flinched for a moment. "Hey, relax. Whatever happened back there, it's okay. Just let it go." He smiled.

The words from Jack's voice was soothing and caring, the sudden melody that escaped from his lips. The young blonde's body lets go the tension and released a sigh.

"Fine I'll take your word for it." She replied.

"So where do we start? I have never been here before. But, I bet you have." Jack looked around and seems to be lost over the busy, colorful celebration of music playing, foods cooking, and art shows.

Elsa smiled. But, Jack was right. Elsa have been here before, with someone else when he was away. Though with Hans, the two's chemistry wasn't delightfully there compare to how Jack and Elsa simultaneously connected from the start. It didn't take so much work for the blonde and white haired man to communicate easily. There was a special spark since they first met and that same spark still remained burning.

"Wanna grab something to eat first? I bet you're starving. That granola bar didn't really fill you up while driving up here." Elsa reminded him.

"Nah I'm okay." Jack lied, his stomach didn't back him up. Apparently it had a mind of its own. The two heard the sudden outburst of a hungry whale crying for food. Jack blushed, rubbing the back of his neck, while Elsa covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

"Sure you are, Jackson. C'mon," Without hesitation, Elsa grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him into a sea of people.

The two grabbed a couple of local festival foods and drinks until they found a spot underneath a nearby tree that accompanied the town's medieval fortress.

As they gazed over the rolling on the hill, a crowd was listening to the local bands and musicians performing on the stage that stood behind the river.

"It's surprising how we're not hungover after what happened yesterday." Elsa recalling back to Rapunzel's wedding.

"Yeah," Jack sounded surprised. "I hardly drink that much. But I was really full from the food. And my feet still kinda hurts from all the dancing." The young man removed his flip flops and let the little blades of grass tickle the bottom of his feet.

Elsa done the same, crossing her long fair skin legs while relaxing her back up against the tree. "Really? But, I bet you went to a lot of parties back in New York." She glanced over and noticed Jack silently eating away his deep fried festival treat.

"Yeah I _used_ to do that stuff. But kinda stopped after a while." He confessed bitterly.

"Used to? What happened?" Elsa asked.

"I kinda got _sick_ of it." Jack replied. "No punned intended." He said silently in his head. "I felt like... I needed to do other things beside partying and whatever you think typical rich kids might do."

The glimmering light that peeked through the tree's leafy branches touched Jack's face. Spots of the sun's rays tickled his pale skin, but, the expression on his face, cast a dark shadow reflecting the dark past he has hidden away for years.

He doesn't want to tell her about his life of a sick man, who drowned his body and soul with alcohol and drugs. Falling into an illness that had nearly taken him away if he never stopped his intoxicated lifestyle was making him fall apart and whittle away every minute of his life. All because he was consumed with fear and sorrow.

Just the thought of going back to that _place_, caused him to clench his stomach, the burning sensation of alcohol, drugs, and cigarettes was killing him inside. He called himself a fool for loving the world of underground parties that was just a one way tunnel to Hell. The young man just wanted peace after realizing he wanted to escape from it all.

"Let's just say, after all what happened, I fell into a hole that led me into a life of bad decisions and experiences." Jack explained without going into detail.

Elsa was an intelligent young woman after all. From observing Jack's body languages and expression, she concluded he made bad choices that regretted. Apparently that led her to see how certain choices could change to shadows. Shadows that still haunted Jack and her on this very day.

"You don't need to explain, if you don't want to. Cause' I went through that _same_ rabbit hole too." Elsa took a sip of her water bottle, gulping down the cold, clear liquid, but, the thoughts of her secretive past caused the drink to taste like a strong liquor.

Jack lifted his head and looked at Elsa for a good moment. Though she didn't have any scars around her fair, delicate pale skin, they were there, just invisible to the naked eye. She has hidden them away skillfully with the use of specific clothing that camouflage her own personality. Besides the casual business attire of dark colored pencil skirts and iron pressed dress shirts and blouses, she was like a Surfer from California who enjoyed wearing light summer clothing.

Short shorts or worn out jeans that captured the outline of her smooth supermodel legs. From flannel shirts to vintage graphic shirts were her favorite. Simple hand crafted bracelets decorated her wrists and ankles. Her overall beauty was pure and gorgeous, no wonder Jack can't stop admiring her.

"Hey Elsa..." Jack said shyly.

When Elsa looked at Jack from the corner of her eyes, out of nowhere, a soccer ball came flying towards them. The ball struck Jack in the forehead, leaving a temporary red mark on his bare skin.

"Oh my god!" Elsa looked shocked, but, at the same time wanted to let out a good laugh, covering her mouth with her hand.

The ball landed onto Jack's lap, covering his brown cargo pants with blades of grass. There was some on his face while he touched the red mark on his forehead.

"What the hell?..." Was the only words that came out of his mouth.

Across the field, a little slim boy with dirty blonde hair in a mohawk style hairdo came racing towards them. Right behind him was another little boy, a bit husky on the side, but, still adorable with his nicely combed dirty blonde hair and snowman shirt.

"Olaf wait up!" The little husky boy shouted.

"C'mon Marsh," Olaf arched his arm over his head, signaling to hurry up. "The ball went this way," He pointed at the mighty tree where Elsa and Jack was occupying.

The two met up and walked over to the two friends who looked at them with surprising expressions.

"Hello there," Elsa greeted the two boys with soft gentle tone.

"Oh. Hi." Olaf acted a bit timidly over Elsa.

"Can I help you two?" Elsa smiled at them, looking quite motherly.

"We're wondering if you have seen our soccer ball?" Olaf asked kindly.

"Oh mean this one?" Jack patted the round white ball with black solid pentagons. Olaf saw his firm face staring directly at him. The little ten year old saw the sudden reddish mark on Jack's forehead. The young man's body language, expressed a daunting gesture, causing Olaf to become more intimidated.

"Hey, don't be shy. Here you go," Jack handed the ball over to Olaf, casting a pleasant friendly grin. His signature gesture to ease the tension for a stranger or loved one.

Olaf took the ball, hugging it against his chest. "Thank you, mister." He said politely.

With the sound of heavy breathing and gasping for air, Jack and Elsa looked past Olaf and spotted another little boy running towards them. The other little boy looked quite shorter than Olaf, yet they had similar hair color and colored dark brown eyes.

They _might_ be brothers, Elsa assumed. Or they _are_ brothers.

"Hey Olaf why didn't you wait for me there?" Marsh asked him, who was catching his breath.

"Sorry little bro, I was worried if we lost our ball." Olaf explained.

"So you two are brothers?" Elsa smiled at the two.

Olaf went on telling her he was three years older than Marshall. Marshall nodded in agreement, placing his hands behind his back, looking down on the ground, avoiding eye contact from Jack and Elsa. However, the little boy sometimes glanced over just to get a glimpse of Elsa's kind-hearted beauty.

"And are you two, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Olaf asked the two who were having a hard time maintaining eye contact among each other. They ended up just turning their heads away from one another. Jack was redder than the temporary mark on his forehead. Elsa was playing with the end of her braided hair.

"I bet you two are! C'mon, don't hide from true love." Olaf's eyes and nose were crinkling, swinging his arms, and spinning around loosely until he accidentally fell backwards onto the ground.

"Whoa. Calm down little guy," Elsa managed to catch him in time, her gentle hands broke his fall, embracing him tenderly. Olaf looked behind him and saw an illuminating Elsa with an elegant smile, making his eyes fixated at her crystal blue eyes.

"Hey, would guys like to play with us?" Olaf asked.

"Sure, if that's alright with your little brother. Marshall is your name right?" Elsa looked over Olaf's shoulder and focused her eyes on Marshall.

"What do you say Marshmallow? That's his nickname," Olaf turned his head around, smiling at Elsa.

"What's your's?" Jack asked Olaf in a curious tone.

"Mr. Summers," acknowledged Marshall, while blushing and avoiding eye contact from Elsa and Jack.

"Really?" Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"Cause' I love summer!" Olaf giggled.

"Well, I found that absolutely adorable." Elsa ruffled Olaf's hair while smiling thoughtfully at Marshall.

"So come-on!" Olaf jumped off Elsa's lap with a burst of happiness, held his hand out for Elsa to hold while using his other hand to hold his little brother's hand. "Let's go play." Who know the little guy had the strength of a body builder and cuteness of a fictional little snowman to make Elsa get off the ground.

"You coming Jack?" Elsa asked him.

Jack simply shook his head, giving them a friendly smile. The boys looked a bit disappointed while Elsa furrowed her brows, tilted her head to the side.

"You sure?" Elsa asked with a solemn expression on her face.

Jack nodded. "You three go on ahead, I'll be okay. Go on, have fun. Maybe I'll join you guys later."

The three exchanged looks before running off to a free spot in the grassy field for them to play. As the boys left Jack be, Elsa looked over her shoulders and found him relaxing underneath the tree. His hands behind his head as usual while crisscrossing his legs.

In the distance, Jack watched Elsa play with the boys. A simple game of kicking and passing the ball while the three formed a triangle to let the ball travel around.

At the back of his mind, the days he used to enjoy playing that sport caused him to smile, but, the memories were more haunting with nightmares than carefree daydreams of the past. The last time he played soccer was the day he lost Anna.

The sound of him kicking the ball high in the air and the laughters of his friends cheering him on was nothing but memories of the past that would cause an aching pain in his heart and mind.

But when he looked at Elsa, who was enjoying her time with the boys, how can he let anything from his past hold him back. He made a promise after all.

After finding the courage to jump out of his protective shell, he stood up from his spot and join them with a confident smile on his face. His head went completely blank. He only focused on the moment he was sharing with Elsa with a good game of soccer to find a small source of peace to slowly patch the holes that he made between him and her's relationship. After a dreadful injury, they were slowly getting up from crawling through broken glasses for years. Now they're beginning to walk again, together as one.

* * *

From the view from the rearview mirror, Elsa took a glimpse of the fading country road, swallowed up by the horizon of the landscape to turn into silhouettes. The sky slowly fading into a wash of warm colors. Red smudged with yellow and orange with a touch of purple streaks across the sky. Across from the passenger, Jack was napping, his head lying on his shoulder while slouching in his seat.

The scent of grass, fried food and local dishes from Tønsberg, and sweat from jolly people from the festival was in the Jeep. Though the aroma was strange and a bit unbearable, the memories they've shared this afternoon helped her forget about the smell and cast a smile of joy.

But from the slightest sound, the sleeping king, slowly opened his eyes and looked at the world around him. Jack rose from his chair, stretching his arms and back until he sat comfortably.

"Hei kompis (Hey friend)," Elsa said cheerfully. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Jack chuckled. "Yeah."

The sound of Jack's phone ringing caused him to jump up from his seat for a moment, quickly digging into his pocket and reached out his smartphone. On the screen was a short text message from Sophia:

_Hey! Going out for dinner with Sasha and Robert. If you plan on bringing a girl home today, make her dinner. Don't be rude. XO Sophy._

Jack rolled his eyes. He quickly replied saying:

_Will do. Don't stay out too long._

Sophia quickly replied with a winking emoji face.

Elsa saw him putting away his phone. "Sophia, checking in?" She asked nicely.

Jack nodded. "Hey, we got another hour till we head back to Arendelle. Wanna stop by for dinner?"

"Where?" Elsa kept her eyes on the road.

"My place. I-If you want to, n-no pressure." Jack implied while being tongue tied.

The young blonde blushed, but, chuckled at Jack's attitude. "Why do you act so shy whenever you ask me for dinner? Didn't you already had that experience?"

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Elsa was amused with Jack's sense of confusion. It somehow reminded her of the days when she used to have to explain things to Jack. She was always the helpful teacher of the bunch, willing to teach and clarify things whenever one of them got lost or stop unnecessary fighting.

"C'mon I bet you asked out a lot of cute American girls before." Elsa affirmed with a smile.

"No just one. And that was it." Jack disclosed with a quiet cold tone. The subject of his old life back in the States was still a sensitive topic for him.

"But zero in Norway. Wanna help me with that?" He glanced over and stared at Elsa longingly. Is he flirting with her?

Elsa looked at the corner of her eyes, caught his sapphire starring a bit passionately at her. Neither of them had alcohol, still sober since the festival, but, their eyes were steadily at each other.

But Elsa quickly broke the silent conversation through the art of passion gazes. She went back to maintaining her concentration, driving quietly home.

"So what do you want to order when we get to your place?" Elsa asked.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" Jack concluded with a smile. "Depends. What do you want have?" He asked her back.

"I don't know. Why you ask me?"

"Cause you're my guest," Jack laughed. "Come now, your majesty, what do you wish to eat for supper on this fine summer evening?" He stated in a charming British accent.

Elsa grunted. But, cast a smile before slipping a soft chuckle. "Surprise me my servant."

"Servant?" Jack furrowed his brows. Elsa couldn't hold back the laughter. The young man shrugged it off. The two patiently waited for them to arrive back home in silence, smiling until their hearts content, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

The Wrangler parked by the garbage when the two arrived at Frost Manor. The estate was quiet during a calm summer night, just the concert of forest creatures and insects went about their evening with singing and chattering.

"You coming in?" Jack walked towards the front, waiting for Elsa to come inside. He searched through his pockets to find his keys.

"Yeah, let me get something at the back," Elsa opened one of the side doors that led to the back seats. She reached in and dragged out a small messenger bag where she slugged it over her shoulders. Then closed the door shut and unlocked her car. "Coming!"

Elsa walked into the mansion while Jack closed the door behind them.

"Sophia's home?" She asked him.

"No, she texted me that she took Robert and Sasha to town. She wanted to treat them to dinner. They really deserve it." Jack explained.

Sophia gave him a heads up on her little treat for their family butler and nanny. Her brother liked the idea and let her go ahead of her plan while she let him go out with Elsa for the day. The two Frost siblings needed a break from the manor. At the back of their minds, they feared that they would end up like Roderick and Madeline Ushers; the twins from Edgar Allen Poe's short story, _The Fall of the House of Usher_. They were bonded with their family's home that they were actually attached to it, heart and soul. So they decided to at least having a day off from work and studying and spending time with loved ones.

"So here's my idea of for dinner…" Jack said confidently.

"And that would be?" Elsa followed Jack into the kitchen. She remembered the exact layout of the room. A simple large rectangular space that has several picture windows that wrapped around the perimeter. A wondrous scale French door stood across from the kitchen's island. An oval shaped table was placed by the wall of windows that had a spectacular view of the backyard.

Jack walked up to one of the cupboards and took out skillet and a wooden spoon.

Elsa's eyes widened, "You're going to cook?"

"What? Yeah, I know how to cook." Jack placed the skillet onto the stove, turning it on. He looked around the kitchen for the needed ingredients for his simple dish.

Elsa chuckled. "I love to see this. What are you going to cook?"

"Open-faced Jarlsberg Sandwiches. With some vegetables if I can find some," Jack smiled while pouring some olive oil onto the skillet. He walked up to the refrigerator and took out a jar of already peeled garlic. He tossed a few into the pan and stirred them until they turned golden.

"Here, let me help you," Elsa placed her bag onto a chair and walked up to the fridge, taking out a bag of spinach.

When the garlic turned golden, Elsa dropped in the spinach, letting Jack cook it until they wilt. The blonde helped toss in a small spoonful of salt while Jack grounded fresh black pepper.

While Jack was finishing up cooking the spinach and garlic, Elsa prepared a cookie sheet pan where she placed four slices of bread to be toasted in the oven.

The young man turned off the heat of the stove after five minutes of cooking the toppings for the dish. Elsa waited for at least two minutes until the bread were toasted.

Both of them took a plate out of the cupboard and began gathering the needed ingredients for a classic Norwegian sandwich. Jack and Elsa spread some Dijon mustard onto two slices of bread. Then topped it with spinach.

Elsa came around with sliced tomatoes and cheese that she found from the fridge. They both placed their decorated opened four sandwiches back in the oven to be toast for three minutes until the cheese began to melt.

"We make a pretty good team," Jack laughed while taking two opened sandwiches. He nearly dropped them from the hot touch.

"Nice job," said Elsa in a sarcastic tone, rolling her eyes at how stupid her friend. She found a thong and carried a piece onto her plate. Then she handed it to Jack.

"Thanks," He picked up a piece for himself. Then he gestured at her to follow him outside.

The two decided to eat outside underneath the full moon of a pleasant night. Across the grassy field that looked over the town and fjord were a band of fireflies hovering around the ground.

"Remember those summer nights where we used to hang out here?" Elsa sat down onto one of the steps of the grand marble stone patio that wrapped around the back of the mansion. She placed her plate and bottle of water onto the steps. She hugged her knees that were pressing against her chest while gazing at the fjord.

"Yeah, those nights where we tried to catch some fireflies with the gang," Jack took a bite from his sandwich, tasting the creamy cheese and sauteed spinach. A piece of tomato fell onto his plate.

Elsa laughed. "I can't believe you and Hiccup ended up dressing up as monsters and scared the crap outta Punzie."

Jack laughed, nearly choking on a piece of his sandwich. Elsa helped him out by patting him on the back. He showed a thumbs up to signal that he's okay.

"But it was fun when we all sat on the grass during those nights when there were so many stars to see if we knew any of the constellations." Elsa continued.

Jack gulped down a pint of a his water. "Yeah, you were the one who knew all of them. But we ended up making one of our own. Remember?"

Elsa took a moment to think about what memory Jack was recalling. Then her eyes widen. "You mean the crocus and eagle one?"

Jack nodded. He recalled how the gang picked out an abandon constellation that looked like a mighty eagle who was staring straight into the distance. While another constellation looked like the top of a crocus flower. A flower that still grew in the coldest winters in the nearby mountain ranges around the town.

"I think they might be here somewhere," Jack looked up at the sky. Scanning for the eagle and crocus as if they were playing a game with his sapphire eyes.

"Do you see them?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, here." Jack gently took Elsa's hand and guided it to where her index finger scanned for two special constellations that were a token of remembrance. A remembrance of the their time of peace.

"Oh, there they are," Elsa said softly.

"Yeah, there they are," Jack said underneath his breath while gazing at Elsa's face.

Elsa looked over and saw the lost passionate gaze illuminating from Jack's eyes. Similar stare when she first saw him. Lost, but, filled with joy that couldn't be matched with someone else.

Jack's eyes widened when he saw Elsa's slowly closing her eyes to be halfway opened, revealing those gorgeous long lashes that hide away her crystal blue eyes. Her face was relaxed, but, he could spot a shade of red lined across her fair skin. He soon realized he was still holding onto her hand. From quick move he placed it back down.

But, Elsa didn't want to let go. While both of their hands were closed together, she slowly intertwined her fingers with his. Jack felt the cold between their fingertips slowly fade into a warm touch. A tender-love sensation.

Jack couldn't look down at his sweating hand because his eyes was hypnotized by Elsa's passionate warm gaze.

A sudden ringing sound burst into his ears, which was consumed with silences. Somehow Jack could hear the sound of his heartbeat and his heavy breathing, but, the frequency doubled when he heard Elsa's heart beating rapidly.

Slowly the blonde shifted her body a bit closer to Jack's personal space until her face and the tip of her nose was nearly inches away from his. The young man looked down at her soft lips, that were natural pink and not hidden away from makeup. Elsa's natural beauty was beyond his knowledge of beauty, she was close to being a goddess through his eyes.

"Jack…" Elsa said softly with an essence of deep affection.

"Yeah?" Jack said in a husky voice.

"E-elsker du meg, (D-do you love me?)" Elsa asked softly with a touch of shyness."

For a moment it felt like Time froze for Jack again. This time it wasn't fake or a lie. It was somewhat real and surreal. In front of him was a sober Elsa, quite lovedrunk with burning passionate that was ready to erupt out of her system. From her soft touches and longing gazes, she was really showing the truth. But did Jack believed that?

"Yeah," He smiled charmingly. "Jeg elsker deg (I love you too)."

By saying those simple words, the two slowly let their soft lips touch. Warmth increased to unspeakable heat, a welcoming touch which they didn't want to quickly break from. Their lips glided smoothly, while they took moments to depart and touch again. Jack took some moments to give light kisses on Elsa's lips, while she returned the same favor.

Elsa lets go of Jack's hand and wrapped both of her hands behind his soft white hair. Jack shifted his body so he could pull Elsa's waist closer to his chest until there wasn't any more free space between each other.

After another soft taste of each other's lips, they slowly break for a moment to breathe. With their eyes slowly opening, they didn't break their gaze of passion. All they had the notion was to smile, pressing their foreheads together.

"Eg har sakna deg, (I missed you so much)" Elsa confessed with a teardrop forming at the corner of her eye.

"Jeg har savnet deg også (I missed you too)," Jack replied while wiping the trail of tears with his thumb. "I won't be leaving you and the others another more."

Elsa smiled by giving him a tight embrace where he returned the love by hugging her neck, pulling her closer. The two never wanted to let go. The amount of love that was burning underneath the starry night was illuminating. But, the night was suddenly disturbed by the sound of tiny feet walking onto the marble steps.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up and saw a little girl in green with her teal eyes wide opened. Elsa lifted her head and saw Jack's overly shocked eyes. She followed the direction where he was staring and her eyes widen. Her mind was ready to burst. She wanted to speak, but, no words escaped from her lips. All she could see was a ghost from her past that stood behind the light that was illuminating from the kitchen.

"A-Anna…" She said breathlessly.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the slow updates. The Spring semester is a busy five month period for me. But, I would like to take all of you who has stuck around since I shared this story. Thank you! From the bottom of my heart. Hope you guys like this chapter, and sorry for the cliffhanger. Things are slowly patching up for Jack and the gang. See you soon!**


	21. Forgive And Forget

The moon was still hanging over the town while its glowing body reflected onto the fjord. Silence between the young couple was unbearable for them to stop staring at the little girl in green with her small bare feet planted on the cold patio. Even though, the little one looked surprised, she still maintained that cheerful gaze and smile for the two to know that everything will be okay.

Jack found Anna standing before them with her hands behind her back. He kept a frozen look where his eyes were fixed on her confused little face. As for Elsa, she wanted to stop being speechless. She was aching to scream her little sister's name. But, she was frozen, more like paralyzed while still keeping her arms around Jack's neck. She really needed someone to hold onto while absorbing what just happened.

Their intimate moment was disturbed by a ghost from their past. By looking back at the days of returning to each other's lives, Elsa began to ponder if a simple kiss was a source of healing from a tragic past. She looked at Jack then at Anna. The two were finally home, from the look of Elsa's eyes, she was truly in a state of shock. Not only seeing her little sister once again, but, the sensation of love ones home was heartwarming to the point she felt a sheet of ice and cold suddenly disappeared inside her.

"Anna, what's up?" Jack asked while still holding Elsa tightly around his arms.

"What's going on here?" Anna questioned.

"Well, you see. What's really happening here is…" When Jack continued on explaining, Elsa managed to break herself apart from Jack's embrace. She closed her eyes for a moment while taking a deep breath. After a minute of regaining her thoughts, she finally had the strength and courage to talk.

"Nothing." Elsa responded with that particular word instead of saying 'hello' or again her say her Anna's name.

"Nothing?" Jack quirked an eyebrow, but soon came to realize how Elsa was looking in the same direction where little Anna was standing by the doorway. He saw how the blonde was gazing patiently and solemnly at who was standing right before her. "Wait, what? You can see her? You can finally see!" Jack raised his hands in the air with joy.

Elsa raised an eyebrow before nodding her head. She pointed to Anna, who was standing there looking a bit confused on what's going on.

"Wait, you can hear her too? He stared deeply into Elsa's eyes, his sapphire eyes were about to ignite, like a patch of fireworks. Elsa simply nodded with a small, cheerful smile on her angelic face. "Oh man you can see her!" He raised his hands in the air with a great amount of joy.

"Jack calm down." Elsa reached over to help him put his arms down and began stroked one of them as a way to ask him to calm down.

"Yeah, calm down Jackie," Anna giggled. Elsa raised eyebrows when she saw her smile, that one and only little smile that used to illuminate her face every single day as kids.

Nothing, Jack reflected while staring at the two sisters. How can she just say that after all those years of separation. Then again, he looked back at how he first talked to Elsa since moving back home. All he could conclude was the fact he preferred saying her name instead of quickly saying 'hello.'

People have their own way of saying 'hello' or introducing themselves to others, regardless of the years of separation or distance between them. By digging back from their past, Jack remembered how the sisters enjoyed saying 'nothing' as their way of saying 'everything is okay' or 'everything will be fine, because you are here with me.' The sudden thought began to be a litter easier for Jack to just sit down and watch the two girls meet for the very first time once again.

"Anna." Elsa said comfortably in front of her sister.

"I can't believe it!" Jack repeatedly acknowledged in his most excited attitude.

Elsa rolled her eyes, chuckling at how Jack was acting. More like a someone at a convention fanboying than the typical serious businessman she worked with for the last few days. "Jack, hun, please calm down."

"No! I can't calm down. What just happened - it's something. A breakthrough of some sort." Jack jumped up from his spot like an excited five year old.

"A breakthrough?" Anna walked up a little closer to the two, never wanting to turn away from them nor want them to turn away from her.

"Yes! Maybe me kissing your sister and her seeing, you can help you with your wish." Jack ran up to Anna lifted her off the ground, while holding her tight and secure, they began to twirl around across the patio.

Elsa sat there with a gracious smile on her face, her eyes filled with unlimited amount of joy to see Jack as the same old caring boy she used to know. And Anna laughter, was a sign that never changed. Their moments from the past was frozen in time, waiting to be thawed out by the essence of love. True love, perhaps. Now Jack was older, the way the blonde found him everyday resembling like his father. Physical appearance was close to similarities, but, Elsa didn't know much about Jack's father beside him being a loving family man and strong businessman. But there's something she found something inside Jack that she would keep forever. Jack's strong compassion for his family was a strong reminder of why Elsa fell in love with him. He kept something from his past that he never let go.

"You think we'll be able to find my wish now?" Anna asked.

Jack nodded. "Absolutely! Sooner or later you can..." The young man paused for a moment. A firm look on his face caused him to stare deeply into Anna's eyes while a small thin line of memory escaped from his mind.

* * *

It was a quite late afternoon where the fjord was still blue as ever when the sky was clear of any storm clouds. A summer breeze swept through the grassy field of the Andersen's backyard where the sound of little kids running around with happiness filled up inside their lungs.

"Jack fly faster!" Anna shouted with glee. She sat behind Jack's back, holding onto his shoulders while the young boy gave her a piggyback ride across the yard.

"Hold on!" Jack smiled.

The two ran around the large oak tree with the tied up rope swing dangling against the wind where a little girl with silky platinum blonde hair was quietly reading a book than playing with them.

"Hey, you wanna play with us?" Jack stopped running for a moment and stood over Elsa, looking curious at what the young blonde was reading.

Elsa turned a page from her book. A charming smile formed by her soft little lips, her eyes were glimmering of wonders over how she was enjoying every little bit of the story playing inside her mind.

Jack stood her awkwardly, while continuing to carry Anna's weight. He heard a little giggle from behind, little Anna patted the top of his head, gesturing to put her down.

"It's okay Jackie, Elsa is somewhere in that zone," Anna said happily, skipping to her big sister's side.

"'That zone,' what do you mean?" Jack quirked an eyebrow.

The two sisters' giggled, making Jack feel confused, lost to be exact.

"What did I say something funny?" Jack asked them. The two continued to laugh at him. Their burst of laughter caused Jack to snap back to reality as the sound of their giggles and chuckles echoed back inside his head.

* * *

"Jack…" Anna said kindly, trying to get the young man's attention.

"Yeah?" Jack snapped back to reality, focusing his eyes onto Anna's little pouting face where chubby peach cheeks were inflated, a patch of red here and there.

"I asked you many times to put me down," She acknowledged, annoyingly.

Jack blinked. "Oh. Sorry." He slowly placed Anna down on the ground, gracefully.

"Thank you!" When the little strawberry blonde's feet were pressed against the marbled patio, she hurried away, running across to the yard like with her arms wide apart. Flying like a free airplane over a peaceful sky. From the looks of the two young adults, she was still full of energy, ready to release, regardless how late it was for any chance of exploring.

"She'll never get tired does she?" Elsa asked Jack when the young man decided to sit back down, hold onto her hand with his finger intertwined with her's.

"Nope. She'll be the Anna we _always_ knew," Jack chuckled. "But, I gotta admit something..."

Elsa looked over and met Jack's firm gaze when he stared into her crystal blue eyes.

"Your sister fell in love back in New York." Elsa's eyes widen, she quirked an eyebrow over the news. "She can't get enough with these things called calzones." Jack had a big lopsided smile on his face. Elsa rolled her eyes, she definitely knew where this story was heading. All she could do was to give her boyfriend a punch on the arm while narrowing her eyes at him.

"What hey? That's no way to treat your new boyfriend." Jack acknowledged while rubbing his arm. Elsa laughed and stuck out her tongue before calling him a big baby.

The young couple laughed off their short playfulness. Elsa peak a kiss on Jack's face, then slowly placed her head onto his shoulder while watching Anna busily catch some fireflies.

"When did she come back?" Elsa asked. Jack looked down and saw her looking at him with a slight amount of curiously with a touch of joy through her glimmering eyes. "I mean, when did you reunited with her?"

Jack looked straight into the distance, looking past the sight of seeing Anna happily dancing underneath the night sky. All he saw was the streaks of glittering trails from the moon's glowing body on the fjord. Each streak was like a piece of his past that he kept tuck inside his chest of dark remembrances.

"I think it was April when she reappeared. To be honest, I thought I was hallucinating, but, I was definitely wrong when she said my name." Jack confessed. Who knew recalling someone's name could draw their attention to concluded that they still remembered you?

"Her first words back on Earth was just your name?" Jack nodded. "That's amazing." Elsa smiled.

"Anna hasn't said your name yet. Hasn't she?" Elsa shook her head. "Hold on a second."

"Hey Anna! Can you come over here please?" Jack called over the little redhead. In a moment, she dashed back to the couple who was happily enjoying each other's company.

"Yeah?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Can you say your sister's name?" Jack asked her kindly.

"Elsa." Anna said confidently.

"Nice, now say it again." Jack instructed her.

"Elsa" Anna repeated while looking at Jack for a moment and moved her focus onto Elsa's little elegant gaze. The young blonde could remove her passionate eyes on her.

"Happy?" Jack asked Elsa. The blonde laughed for a moment until a sudden gust of tears falling on her face, but, the sensation of hearing her beloved sister saying her name once again was too much for her to hold back.

"You dork. We dated only for an hour and you already know how to make me happy." Elsa admitted happily while wiping away her trail of tears.

"Technically, I knew you since we were little. So I still know how to at least make you smile." Jack softly poked Elsa's nose, causing her giggle. Anna responded the same way too, giggling while clapping her hands.

The sight of them together just made Anna's heart soar with happiness. Despite all the years of being away from each other's sight and touch, Jack and Elsa still managed to pull themselves together from the struggle and maintain their unconditional love for each other. Since she was very young, Anna had a hunch of what love was meant to be. Naive as she looked, the smart redhead knew one day her sister and old friend would battle against all the odds of life and always come back to each other's arms.

"Elsa you wanna catch fireflies with me?" Anna asked with great delight. Elsa saw her little sister offering her hand for her to take. "Please" The redhead asked politely with a giant smile on her face.

"C'mon go play with her, I'll watch you two." Jack encouraged Elsa to go relax. The two exchanged each other looks of positive thinking. Jack told her to go simply let go of everything and focus at Anna for the rest of the night.

Elsa slowly lifted her hand and took hold of Anna's hand. The sudden touch sent chills from her spine. Little bristles of hair stuck out from her neck, but, she didn't feel frightened or any source of anxiety. Holding onto Anna's hand somehow let go of all tension like how Jack mentioned.

The blonde lifted herself up and let Anna guide her across the yard. Jack watched the two sisters happily laughing and playing like how they were young. Especially for Elsa, the young man couldn't stop admiring how gorgeous she was whenever it came to playing with little kids. The way she acted so nurturing and kindheartedness was mesmerizing.

"Finally," Jack said happily underneath his breath.

"Why are you out here?" A voice came from the kitchen. Jack turned around and saw his family standing right behind him with their eyes staring down at him.

"Um, welcome home?" Jack grinned awkwardly.

"We didn't know you brought a guest home," Sasha said surprisingly. Her tone didn't sound disappointing, more in shock.

Jack blushed, a streak of red cast over his pale skin face while getting up to talk to them. The brunette wanted to smile, seeing her brother like an embarrassed little kid was a priceless.

"What?" Sophia tried to hide away the grin. Jack looked at her with an unhappy expression that caused him to feel a bit awkward in front of his own family.

"Jeez, Jackson don't act like that. Sorry if I forgot to text you. Maybe I had too much wine or something." Sophia flicked her wrist as if she was pretending to be an enchanter, ready to cast a spell.

"But you're twenty," Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"Calm down Jack. You're in Norway, remember? I started drinking wine when I was eighteen." Sophia admitted. "Plus Robert and Sasha was always there when I drink alcohol." Jack saw the elder couple smiling back at him.

"Hello Ms. Andersen. Long time no see. How's working at Frost Enterprise?" Robert asked kindly.

Jack looks over his shoulder and saw Elsa holding onto Anna's hand. The two just met for the first in years and they looked like they never been separated in ages. Like it never even happened. The melancholy summer day in the words hardly existed.

If only it was just dream, Jack reflected quietly inside his head while gazing over how the only thing that brought him back to believing the event was real was how the two sisters looked very different. An age difference of course was still there. It's just the fact Elsa is now a grown young lady in her mid-twenties, while Anna was a child, frozen in time who reminded to be an eight year old ghost walking among the living.

"God kveld (Good evening) Mr. Bergman. I'm doing well, takk (thank you). And work is great too." Elsa smiled kindly.

With the elderly couple curiously staring directly at Elsa with their eyes glued at her for a moment until they titled their gaze down to where the young blonde was holding onto Anna's hand.

Elsa followed their eye movements and saw them staring at her right hand. She blinked twice and held Anna's hand tightly, she didn't want to let go of the sensation of touching her little sister's warmth, but, she felt embarrassed of them staring curiously at her.

"Um, I...I don't..um." Elsa's mouth closed right after having a troubling time letting out another word or at least say one sentence.

"We know." Sasha sounded a bit reassuring for Elsa to realize that they knew everything. Well, not everything between Jack and her, but, they knew the story behind Anna being still around.

"You do?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Wait what?" Jack turned around, looking baffled to know that his family knew the truth behind his secrets. "You two knew all along?"

"Yeah Jackie they know. They brought it up during dinner." Sophia crossed her arms, leaning against the patio's French door entrance way, staring at her brother's eyes with a genuine smile. "Sooner or later someone has to discuss about the elephant in the mansion. In this case, this cutie in a green dress."

Anna looked at her never changing outfit. She gave Sophia a loving smile in return.

"So I guess we have to discuss more about this, huh?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"If you want, my dear," Sasha gave him a motherly smile that he grew to appreciate everyday. Another gesture to show him everything is alright.

Jack stared at Elsa to understand whether she was willing to talk about Anna's situation and how his family knew about Anna.

"I think it's best we talk about it." Elsa looked down at the little girl who was grasping her hand.

"Very well then, I'll go grab something for us to drink and eat," Sasha happily picked up her feet and entered the kitchen. Jack and Sophia both let out a small chuckle and rolled their eyes at Sasha. Whenever it came to guests, she'll always have the notation to service them.

Everyone gathered around the patio where nice outdoor furniture was set out in a circle around by ground fire pit that was nice to use during those cold nights. Sophia sat on a chair with matching soft cushions, relaxing calmly. She handed a small square cushion for Robert when the elderly man he sat in a nearby chair. The man thank her for placing the cushion behind him for back support. The young couple sat together on a wooden couch where Anna joined them, sitting between the two, happily swinging her little feet.

"Alright, here we go," Sasha came outside with a tray of tall glasses of juice and a small plate of sliced fruits.

What we ran out of cookies? Did my uncle eat all the cookies while he was here? Jack wondered, hiding away his sudden thought of his crazy uncle North from devouring his family's cookie supplies.

"Now where do we start?" Sasha sat on a chair nearby her husband, she reached over for a glass of juice from the tray she placed onto the table in the middle for everyone to reach for. While the glass sat on her lap, Jack saw the pile of ice cubes inside the container while the chemistry of hot and cold are active. The exterior of the glass was slowly fogged by hot air and cold liquid, resembling like sweat, sweat that was trailing down his back.

"Depends, do you guys want _me_ to explain from the beginning?" Jack asked them cautiously.

Everyone nodded. Anna looked up at him with a remorseful smile, hoping her attitude could shine some positive emotion in him to speak with his family and new girlfriend.

"I already told Sophia this story, but, I might put more details into it." Jack looked over and saw Sophia looking at him with a smile, behind those serious eyes she'll always return a benevolent aura for him to take in.

After a brief hour of explaining _everything_ that happened to him. From the years of losing his parents to becoming a lost, sick stranger in a city of many temptations and challenges, no one, especially Elsa, left the patio to hear Jack's struggles in life.

"I was a mess back then. And I'm hoping to get better." Jack looked down at his hands, the endless amount of wrinkles across his palms reminded him of the tolls and the obstacles he faced as an orphan in a reckless lifestyle. Drugs, Alcohol, private limousines, and hiding from the spotlight of his family's past was cast aside for a path for him to find his future.

Elsa looked around, her crystal blue eyes scanned for any sign of disbelief and confusion, but, from Sophia's casual firm expression to the Bergman's narrowed eyes fixed on Jack's face. She noticed the tiresome expression from Jack's fatigue eyes staring at no one but the ground. Jack's body wanted to relax, go into his slouching position, not wanting to care too much of what's going on around him. Only thinking of things that made him happy and fun were shut away somewhere in order for him to grow up.

Robert and Sasha said nothing much to him, besides encouraging him to get better soon and telling him nonstop that they're always be there for him whenever he felt unsure of himself. Same message for Sophia if she was in the same situation. The young brunette took it as a note, but, she already knew it.

Sophia grew up innocently, not blinded, but, she was hidden away from the dark past of her family since she came from this world. Contrast to her brother, Jack was always unease on the subject of someone who once believe that the good are always good and the bad permanently stayed bad. But at the back in his mind, he had a hunch that wasn't always the case. Especially from what he found in his father's journals that brought him into a state of confusion and dishonesty. The notation of knowing his grandfather's past and doings was tucked away inside the back of his mind, pondering whether to believe what he had done to his own family. However, his discoveries were another matter to focus on. Right now it's just Anna. A promise that he's still holding onto until the end.

When the three left Jack and Elsa alone for the night, the young couple was only accompanied by the sound of Anna sleeping peacefully on the couch with the touch of her sister stroking her soft copper hair. The older woman maintained a loving gaze while the sleepy child kept her small eyes shut, moved a bit from here and there, but, Elsa managed to guide her back to sleep peacefully with the sound of her angelic voice. Singing a simple lullaby which their mother used to singing for them was still engraved memory in Elsa's mind.

Jack overheard the lullaby from sitting back on the steps, gazing again the moonlight waters. He rubbed his eyes, letting out a tiresome yawn until Elsa came over to sit by his right side.

"Telling stories are making you tired now? Someone's getting old," Elsa said with a coy smile.

Jack looked at her and shook his head. "Speaks for yourself. Mother bear." He grinned. Elsa eyes widen, a red line formed across her face. "Yeah, that's your new nickname, 'mother bear'." Jack added.

Aside from their playful jokes and laughter, the subject of what Jack mentioned to his family still lingered inside their minds. Deeply buried beneath layers of stored away memories. Another element to add into their endless list of challenges they would face later in life.

Jack sighed, "I guess you feel disgusted about knowing someone with a lot of problems." He sounded displeased, avoiding any form of eye contact from Elsa.

Elsa closed her eyes for a moment, slowly breathing the salty summer air before releasing it gracefully. Her crystal blue eyes met Jack's where he saw a glimmer of hope, that shine of light, he used to know when the trouble times were happening to him. Though they were just kids back then, they faced the typical drama of friends fighting over nothing or a silly argument. Elsa was always the one who tried her best to keep her family and friend's happy, even if she had to sacrifice her own happiness for their own.

"Please, Jack. _We_ all have problems. Personal, financial, social, whatever. Just remember that you don't have to face them alone." Elsa held Jack's hand tightly, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Now can we just relax for the night and taste the moment with us finally together?" She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to respond.

Without a word, Jack felt a another passionate kiss would be his answer for Elsa to take as a yes. He gently touched the side of her face and pulled in closer until their lips once again met. Perfectly matching, the two felt the rushing sensation of cold to warmth as they sealed their love for each other. When the young man departed his lips from the sweet young blonde, he took a moment to admire her present that caused him to grin like he was love drunk once again.

"How did that taste?" He smirked.

Elsa chuckled. "Kinda fruity. I can still taste the tanginess from juice you drunk. But, it was bearably sweet." She returned strong affection with a soft kiss.

"So what now?" Jack asked her concerned tone. "You finally see her, and my family knows about her. How are we going to get the others to see her again?"

Elsa bite her lip. Sooner or later they needed to discuss about Jack's second reason of why he came back home. From leaning back while looking up at the night sky, she closed her eyes shut. Jack watched her like if she was a statue for a moment, frozen in time, endlessly thinking of whatever topic came to her mind.

He thought for a moment, reflecting on what he somehow about asked her a minute ago. Why was he rushing back to his own ideals and plans and not thinking for a moment about others? He deeply didn't want Anna to leave all of the sudden because he felt the sisters needed some time to reunite. Then he soon realized about the promise he made two years ago. Anna's wish was his promise, and a promise is a promise.

Put someone else's love first before your's, he remembered. He looked over his shoulders and spotted Anna still sleeping quietly on the couch. Without hesitating, he got up and walked over to the sleeping little princess.

Elsa heard the sound of Jack's bare feet touching the marble steps, she blinked twice, realizing how the man rather walk around barefooted, leaving his flip flops on the yard. She shook away the short moment of realization and followed him to where he stopped.

"I think you should take her home." Jack said softly, his eyes fixed at Anna. Elsa looked at him with her eyes widen and a half way opened mouth. "You two has some time on catching up." He added with a smile.

Elsa shifted her attention back at Anna, who continued on sleeping peacefully. Maybe he was right, Elsa concluded silently. She never removed the thought of having this childish ideal of meeting her sister once again. Though at the back of her mind, Anna won't be staying with them for so long, if Jack and the others finally teamed up to find her sister's wish, then they would have made the little girl completely happy for life.

"Okay, I'll go with your idea if you can help me take her home." Elsa asked Jack. The young man didn't disagree.

* * *

Elsa's Wrangler came to a full stop when she arrived back at her apartment. She quietly opened the driver's door while she looked behind her shoulder to see Jack climbing out of the passenger seat. The young man opened the side door and carefully carried a very important package that was still sleeping peacefully inside.

The blonde placed one finger over her lips, signaling him to be quiet while she led the two inside her quiet home.

"Follow me, she can sleep in my room tonight." Jack followed Elsa to her bedroom which he found quite awkward because it was the most sacred place in Elsa's room. The way Elsa was letting him inside caused him to blush like he was a high school teen entering a young goddesses private chambers.

"Okay place her over here," Elsa pulled the covers and patted her mattress. Jack leaned over and handed Elsa her sister. She placed Anna's head and body over her arms, as if she was a baby being cradled by her mother and father. Jack watched her gently place the little redheaded princess onto the soft bed, placing her head gently onto a large pillow before covering her with a silk blanket.

After softly kissing her sister's forehead and began untangling her twin braids like she used to do when they were little. The moment between the two made Jack leave the room to give the two a little privacy. Days and moments to reconnect. But for how long?

Elsa quietly walked out her bedroom while she leaving a small crack between the door. She strolled down the hallway to find Jack sitting alone on her old beat up couch. During their drive back to her place, he was quiet throughout the ride. Despite having Anna in the car sleeping, the silence quickly built a wall between them once again. Which worried Elsa for a moment because of how she noticed the blank stare Jack was showing throughout the rest of the night.

"Are you alright?" She asked him worriedly, sitting down by his side.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, and you?" He looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Min kjære (My love) please stop looking like that," Elsa place both of her hands over Jack's face, pulling him closer to meet her eyes, hoping to send a message that things will be alright.

"I don't get it." Jack admitted.

"Don't get what?"

"How come you don't look so worried? Mad? Or even afraid over what I said tonight," Jack asked her with a slight sense of weariness behind his fatigue eyes.

"I'm not any of the three. Yes, I was surprised to hear about your dark past. But, I'm grateful that someone has _found_ you in time. Why can't you forgive and forget your past? Forget, about of being afraid. Because I'm tired of being scared in throughout my life."

Jack looked at her with hi, piercing sapphire eyes until he spotted a glimmer of hope between the mask that hide away his smile from the shadow that cast over him.

A blanket of light sneaked through the slide in door from the kitchen. The light bounced off the solid white walls that cast a streak of the illuminating light, tickling Elsa's face, making her skin look more porcelain than ever. But Jack didn't see him to notice.

"Jack?" Elsa raised an eyebrow while moving in a little bit closer to see a better look.

Instead, she jumped off from her seat and walked over to the kitchen to turn on the lights. Jack blinked twice when a flash of light illuminated the two rooms.

"Ah that's better." Elsa smiled. "Hey you want something to drink?" She asked him, but, the white haired man was speechless. He was truly lost in thoughts and Elsa was starting to worry that her boyfriend's mind was busying thinking more than her little sister's wish and well-being.

To make things more less tense the blonde opened her fridge and searched for something to drink. She looked at the expiration date of a carton of milk. Opening it up to get smell of how bad or not the diary product is.

"Eww. Yup that's seriously expired," Elsa said with a disgusted expression. She closed the carton and threw it like a basketball player shooting a two pointer where it landed inside the trash can.

"Ah here we go." She grabbed two cold glass bottles from the fridge and walked over to the counter, looking for a bottle opener.

Jack snapped back to reality by the sound metal bottle caps being ripped off from the bottle.

"Here," Jack looked to his side and saw Elsa handing him a bottle of beer. "Sorry that I don't have any fancy wine. But, I'm not fortunate like you. Got bills to pay and other important stuff to buy." She nervously chuckled.

Jack smiled and took the bottle. His fingertips felt the piercing chills sipping through while small droplets began to trail down the glass body.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Here let me also open the door to get some air in." Elsa let out cheery smile and walked over to slide the balcony open.

After letting the summer night air come inside, the confident young blonde put down her drink onto a nightstand by the end of the couch before focusing on her braid hair. Jack glanced over to see Elsa unbraiding her platinum silky veil.

Wow her hair is so long, Jack concluded while taking a sip from his drink.

"Yes?" Elsa asked him while raising an eyebrow. She was in the middle of fixing her hair when a pair of charming sapphire eyes caught her attention.

"Nothing. It's just your hair became so long since I left. Still beautiful though."

Elsa smiled, dropping her hands to let her hair fall gracefully like a waterfall onto her shoulders and down her back.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I'm wonder how you would look like with long hair."

Jack chuckled. "Let's not go there." He thought back to the time he used to have hair almost long as Hiccup's. His bangs was tossed off to the side, nearly hiding away his eyes. "But I kinda had a skater phase when I was thirteen. So you can see I used to have a hair like Hiccup's" He smiled.

Elsa chuckled, nodding her head before taking another sip of her drink. "So what was it like to live in America?" She fixed her eyes on him like a curious little child patiently waiting for an answer.

"Like how was it?" Jack rubbing the back of his neck. Elsa nodded cheerfully. "Well um I guess it was an adventure for me. A lot of ups and downs for sure." He looked down at the tip end of his beer bottle. Through the barrel was pitch black, an empty black hole or dark tunnel.

"I guess learning English was challenging for you, huh?" Elsa asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah it was for a bit, but, my aunt took the time to teach me along the way. So I thank her for all the help."

Elsa smiled, taking in the little snippets of untold stories from her old childhood friend's journey to a new world. Moving has always been something that affected both of them. Elsa decided to try it out when she finished high school and left home to stay in Denmark for college. At first her parents found her idea ridiculous and wasteful. But, at the back of their minds, they saw how worn out and troubled Elsa was while still living in Arendelle. Leaving home isn't always a bad concept whenever you need a moment or two to think things out.

"So how about you? Did you end up going to the local university here or stayed somewhere in Norway?" Jack asked her.

Elsa shook her head, causing a bit of her delicate hair to dance across her shoulders. "No I ended up living in Denmark for awhile."

Jack placed his hand over his chin while staring at the wall for a moment. "That's where you earned your architecture degree then?" Elsa nodded. "Cool. But shouldn't you be working at an architectural design firm by now?"

Elsa looked at him with a scowled glare that quickly caused the young man to feel a bit embarrassed.

"Of course I have no problem of you working with me. I actually _love _it!" Jack laughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck. "But if you enjoy working with me and the rest of Frost Enterprise, you're welcome to stay. I just don't want you to think that you're being held back of something that is stopping you from your hopes and dreams."

The way he spoke to Elsa was like the little boy who used to sit by her side during those sad and troubled days she faced. Jack was there to lend his shoulders and even his favorite blue hoodie when whenever Elsa was left without something to protect her from the rain. But the sound of his voice felt more mature, but, she still felt that similar caring sensation and love felt gesture of the little boy in the blue hoodie with a charming lopsided smile.

"Strange as it seems, Frost Enterprise is like another home or family of mine." Elsa smiled. Jack returned a passionate smile. "But there's something I'm hopping to fix before it's completely gone forever. To be honest I'm surprised this even happened. But it's all thanks to you."

"Thanks to me?" Jack raised an eyebrow. Elsa just chuckled and let him absorb all the list of kind words escaping from her mouth. The way Elsa was being honest caused him to open up too. "You know there's more to me for just coming back home." He continued.

Elsa gazed back at his eyes for second while placing her drink onto the night stand right beside her. She knew something was happening whenever she heard the news of Jack coming back home. But, the talks and rumors of days before returning home caused her to not have much hope that those days of comfort and brightness was just childish thoughts and daydreams of wanting their past to come back again.

But, that was a thing of the past. There she sat right by his side, sitting quietly, acting so patiently and reflecting this amount of tender loving care whenever she spoke to him. He didn't mind what words slipped out of her mind, he simply cast a grin, a crooked smile with his eyes fixed on her, giving his utterly most attention at the girl he still cared for and loved unconditionally. The conclusion on how deep their love for each other reminded Elsa of the small gift that was tucked away.

Jack watched Elsa get up and walked over to grab her messenger bag that she brought along during their date. She lifted the flap and took a small brown sketchbook from underneath the clutter.

"No way, that's Anna's right?" Jack sounded surprised to see an old relic from the past.

Elsa gently placed the sketchbook on her lap while scooting over to where Jack was sitting with his arm resting on top of the couch. She was finally glad to share this moment with him to face a very touching subject that was very close to home, even though they had been apart for more than a decade.

Jack was comfortable enough to embrace Elsa's warm porcelain body against his while placing his hand onto her shoulder for emotional support. Elsa glance over to meet his caring eyes before opening the book that is hidden away memories and maybe secrets of their past.

"My mom gave me this a few days while visiting…"

"Was it when I dropped you off that one night?" Jack interrupted her for a moment.

Elsa blushed. The thought of her unforgettable night of being drunk was downright embarrassing in front of him. Even though it was awkward to mention to her own parents, the old couple seems to understand and knew what happened to her on that night. All that mattered was that their daughter was still around, safe and sound.

Jack noticed the signature stare of Elsa being quiet and reserved, the look of not wanting to respond, but he knew in the back of his mind, she wanted to. Instead, he gently peaked a kiss on her forehead, hoping she would release the tension in her.

"Hey it's okay. I'm just glad you're still here." He said in the most soothing voice he could give. "So let's see.

Jack made the first move by opening the book to reveal the first page where large text was scribbled in green crayon spelling out, Anna. Around the childish hand-drawn typography was little symbols of flowers to different sizes of hearts.

"She always loved writing her name everywhere. And I mean _everywhere_. Remember the time we accidentally gave her a permanent marker?" Elsa asked him while tracing the letters with her index finger.

Jack chuckled. "Yeah I bet her little drawings are still stuck on that wall at your place huh?"

Elsa nodded. "My parents ended up making more than three coats of painting just to hide away the little drawings of rabbits, birds, and flowers. But, they actually took a picture of it before erasing it."

The Andersons took pride of their daughters' interests and talents, but, when it came to keeping their home nice and clean, it was a different matter for the couple to maintain.

The young couple continued to browse through the book until they stopped at a particular drawn image of a group of kids as stick figures surrounding a treehouse in the middle of a forest. At the time, Anna was starting to spell properly, but, she still had a long way to go to spell her friends' name correctly. The young eight year old could only spell her older sister's correctly. Instead of 'Jack' it was 'Jak'. Or 'Hans' was 'Huns.'

Overall the two found it very adorable to see Anna's old drawings and her written mini stories in between the pages of their past.

"Here's something she wrote about this drawing." Jack pointed to the three sentence story in Norwegian which he managed to translate. "This was the day when we used to play 'Rescue the Princess.'

Elsa remembered the days they gang used to play as guardians while one played as a person who needed to be rescued from a villain. Sometimes it was Hans or Rapunzel, who wanted to play as the villain, Hans never always wanted to be the villain, but, the gang encouraged him to because he had the skills to pull it off. The gang always filled each other with encouragement no matter what.

After glancing over the drawing for one last time, the two decided to move on and stopped at the very last entry Anna has made before her death. It was mainly a list than drawings of whatever happened during her day or her endless thoughts.

"This is more of a list than a drawing entry," Elsa concluded.

Jack gazed over the list while remembering the various entries Anna had made over the years. It somehow reminded him of how his father wrote his journal entries into old floppy disks. Anna and his father had their very own system of hiding away their secrets and inner thoughts. The only difference was that one of them was still around to maybe help explain their reasons on why they wrote those stories and drew those images.

"Fix the treehouse" Jack began to read off the list. He had to carefully read the jotted down notes because of Anna's poor spelling and grammar of course.

"Make a spaceship with friends," Elsa read on. "Get stuff for adventure - Find the legendary crocus." She raised a brow. "A crocus?"

"Isn't that a flower that can withstand any weather. Even during the coldest winters?"

Elsa nodded. Jack's eyes widen. "Yeah I remember this kind of flower. I think I used to see them back in New York. Who knew they grew it over there?" He went back to reading the list. Elsa watched him read the list while she was deeply recalling about the stories behind this particular flower that might be a clue.

"Do you think Anna wanted to wish for a flower?" Elsa asked him.

"Maybe, or did she want us to fix up the fort? It does need some repairing and cleaning." Jack changed the subject.

"Wait here's something else she wrote down, 'Keep friends stay happy forever,' is it this one?" Elsa pointed to the last written note from Anna.

Jack reread the note and returned his gaze at Elsa to meet her gleaming crystal blue eyes. "Maybe this is it." He agreed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm still alive, just been too busy with school. It's going to be my last year in college, so I had to put it first. But with all things aside, don't worry, I never abandoned this story. I truly want to finish this story in a couple of months. There are several more chapters before I end it and move on to my next writing project. I want to take the time to thank those who stuck around and welcome those who started reading this story. Thank you and welcome! I need to get back to the writing mood after a long semester of projects. Here's to an awesome summer! And once again, thank you for the support!


	22. Paper Walls

Seagulls wailing outside the bedroom window of a small apartment that looked down to the marina. Their morning calls acted like Anna's new alarm clock. A sign for her to wake up and seize the day. She raised up from a bed with its large soft pillows leaning against the headboard. Little that she knew she was sleeping on her sister's bed during the whole night.

The redhead let out a loud yawn while stretching her arms. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't in Frost Manor anymore. The bedroom looked modern and simpler than the interior of the mansion. Besides the traditional design of a grand wooden carpeted staircases and high ceilings, Elsa's small apartment was painted cold white in order to let sunlight reflect across the rooms as if the place was a light up candle in an old lantern. A place to come home that was warm and illuminating.

"Uh oh." Anna removed the covers and jumped out of bed. Her soft bare feet landed onto the wooden floor and exited out of the room.

She ran down the small hallway that led to an open spaced living room with a kitchen that looked over the harbor through the sliding glass door and balcony. There, she spotted two people occupying the couch with their bodies closed together, arms embracing one another, not wanting to let go while they both were stuck in deep slumber.

"Huh?" Anna tilted her head to the side in order to understand what's going on between the couple.

Jack was hugging Elsa in his arms while the blonde was resting her gentle head on one of them. She placed one hand on his chest, wanting to feel his warmth; only to make sure he's still there by her side. The young man had the side of his head gently placed against Elsa's head, which was by the crook of Jack's neck, happily snuggling with him. It was an adorable and romantic sight to see.

"Pst Elsa," Anna walked up to her sister and started to poke her on the shoulder. "Ell-sa. Elsa. Pst."

Elsa grunted while still half asleep, she moved a little bit closer to Jack. The gesture made Anna thought it was rude, causing her to pout.

"Pst. Elsa. Storesøster (big sister)." Anna called out again.

Jack slightly opened one of his eyes halfway when he heard the sound of Anna's soft pleading voice. He saw her poking Elsa with all her patients and strength just to get the sleepy blonde to simply wake up. The way Anna was acting just made him cast a friendly lopsided smile.

"Good morning little buddy," Jack greeted her with a chuckle.

Anna gasped. "Jack. You're awake!"

"Uh huh..." Jack lifted his free arm and began to rub his eyes with his wrist. "Yeah now I am. What's up?" He said tiredly.

"I'm trying to wake up Elsa. But I can't. She was always a heavy sleeper." Anna pouted with her small arms across her chest.

Jack chuckled. "Hold on let me try." He gently combed away a playful strain of Elsa's hair away from her face. Then softly poked her nose with his index finger. But, that only caused her to mumble something softly before going back to sleep. She snuggled even closer to his warm body.

Anna huffed, her pouting face looked more annoyed than ever. Jack noticed her mild temper and impatience by just rolling his eyes to ignore the little kid and continue on waking up his girlfriend.

Eventually he decided to peak a kiss on Elsa's forehead in which caused her to whimper, whispering to him that she wanted to sleep some more. Jack adored her cuteness, he didn't mind watching her sleep, but, they had big plans awaiting them this morning and the rest of the day.

"Min kjære (my love), it's time to wake up," He said softly with a tone that sounded kindhearted. Elsa didn't respond back with words, but, exhaled some air through her nose. "Okay after this, you better wake up." He warned her with his signature grin.

Jack gently lifted Elsa's chin before he slowly leaned in closer until both of their lips were touching. Elsa quickly felt the jolt of his cold lips pressing against her's. Her chest moved upward for a moment when she felt the warm sweet taste of Jack's morning kiss began to wake her up.

After a brief moment, Jack departed his lips when he heard a satisfying moan from Elsa. He grinned happily as he watched Elsa slowly open her eyelids, her long black lashes revealing her beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"Hey. Good morning," Jack smiled, planting another gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning to you too," Elsa smiled in return with another passionate kiss which Jack didn't mind receiving back.

"Ewww! You two are gross." Anna shouted in the background.

Elsa's eyes were frozen in a dead stare. A trail of red painted across her face until she decided to turn to her side and spotted her little sister with an adorable but, disgusted face. Jack closed his eyes shut, a hand on his forehead while releasing a burst of laughter.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted loudly while blinking back her tears. Jack noticed her blushing, redder than the Anna's copper hair color. He couldn't help it, but, slightly cast a close-lipped smile with one raised eyebrow.

"What was that for?" Anna asked with her hands behind her back.

"Um. Well you see. Um…" Elsa began to stammer, not able to think of the right words to explain. The little turtle she was, she ended up covering her face with her hands. But reassuringly Jack managed to remove her hands from her face and showed off his charming sapphire eyes, maintaining eye contact until Elsa returned to her regal and calm state.

"It was our way of saying 'good morning'" Jack looked over Elsa and focused his attention at Anna, who was acting like a curious child asking her parents of their various ways of showing intimacy and affection among each other.

Really? That's your way of waking me up in the morning, Elsa pondered while raising an eyebrow. Somehow she found it a better way than drinking coffee in the morning.

"Oooh okay!" Anna smiled that stretched from ear to ear with her eyes glimmering with joy.

The couple looked at her with unconditional love glimmering inside their eyes. Little that they knew their hearts were beating in sync while staring at someone that connected them back to their peaceful past. But, Jack was the first to snap out of his loving carefree gaze when he spotted Anna's sketchbook on top of the coffee table.

"Hey Anna, we would like to ask you about something if you don't mind?" Jack decided to go straight to the point and resume back to Operation Anna's Wish.

Elsa met Jack's gaze and understood what he was mentioning. She looked over Anna's shoulder and spotted the book that they were browsing through last night.

* * *

"So do you think Anna's wish is to get the gang to fix up the tree fort? " Jack scratched his scalp, his way of thinking was very complex to the point it gave him a migraine.

Elsa looked at him with her eyes rolling, not for being annoyed at him, but, in disbelief of Jack's level of intelligences.

"You're a CEO of a top fortune company." Elsa raised a bow.

"Um how does that have to do with Anna's wish?" Jack questioned back with his eyebrows raised higher than Elsa, revealing the thin wrinkles on his forehead.

Elsa couldn't help it but release a burst of laughter, assumed at playing a little joke on him. She felt less tense and more comfortable about seeing Jack; a man with power and great responsibility running an empire, but, right now all she saw was the boy she grew to love through those years of fun adventures and carefree days. They always kept the idea of having each other in their thoughts no matter how distance set them apart. Overall the two were inseparable. They couldn't stand a day without knowing if they're all alright. But those days were quickly swapped away like a sand castle being destroyed but incoming roaring waves.

And yet, since finally seeing Anna again, it gave Elsa a glimmer of hope that restored what they have lost. Even if it was to patch things up with old love ones. She sadly knew bring back Anna was out of the question, but, forgiving and forgetting was the stage she was wanting to find the courage to take throughout those lonely years. Now she thought it was time to accept all of her mistakes and let go of all her regrets.

"Elsa?" Jack gently stroked Elsa's arm, causing the blonde to snap back to reality, only to see him staring longingly into her eyes.

"Oh right. Yeah I was just joking around about your intelligence."

"My intelligence?" Jack raised a brow.

"Yes. Look you're making this wishing thing like it's rocket science…"

"Technically it is." Jack quickly interrupted her. "I still have questions of how and why Anna came back into our lives. Is there a specific reason why she came back? Also I'm stuck in two missions!" He confessed without taking a moment to breath.

"You have another mission?" Elsa was now the cop who wanted to ask a billion of questions. "What do you mean?"

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. Elsa saw his distressed expression and remembered how it formed whenever he continued to run his hands through his white snowy hair while massaging his temples.

"It's just something that I'm stuck dealing with about my family, that's all, we should go back to…"

"Jack, tell me what's wrong?" Elsa interrupted him with her hands touching his, squeezing them tightly while glancing up at him.

"It's a long story, I found these disks that have several journal entries from my dad. And...Wait." Jack held up one hand and shook his head. "I rather finish with Anna's wish before my needs. I don't wanna put you into a mess. I already put you into so much stuff already." He admitted with a sudden stare that made his face contorted.

Elsa let out a sigh, "Come here." She pulled in closer to Jack's side until she took hold of his head where she wanted him to relax and rest his head on her shoulder. "Look, I know my life is already a mess. But, thanks to you, I get a sense of closure. I'm glad I'm living this beautiful mess because I know that those I used to love unconditionally, still does in return." She sealed the reassuring words of affection with a kiss on Jack's forehead that sent a stream a warmth down Jack's stomach and bounced back to his beating heart.

"So if you want, let's finish Operation Anna's Wish before Operation Frost."

"'Operation Frost?'" Jack chuckled over the cute name that Elsa suddenly thought of. "And this is why I never stopped loving you." He straightened himself up and gently peak a kiss on Elsa's cheek. "Operation Anna's Wish it is."

* * *

Anna was still standing in front of them while waiting for them to get out of their night of cuddling by finally getting off the couch. Elsa straightened out her shirt while Jack stood up from the couch to stretch for a moment or two. The two sisters each let out a giggle when they spotted him scratching his side like a sleepy monkey that just woke up from a nap. Jack ignored their laughter and knew nothing changed from their years of knowing each other.

"So Anna, Jack told me you're busy looking for your wish. Is that right?" Elsa asked so motherly. Anna nodded. "We have something for you that might help," Elsa pointed to the sketchbook. Anna turned around to find it waiting for her. She cast a smile that stretched from ear to ear where she inhaled a great amount of air and clapped her hand together.

"What! No way!" Elsa and Jack chuckled while watching Anna rush over to pick up the sketchbook. Without any hesitation, Anna quickly opened the book and browse through the pages like she just found a family photo album that kept images of her memories throughout the years. She wanted to be comfortable while looking through the old sketches. So her little feet dashed to a spot in the living room, right by the sliding glass door where the warm morning sunlight slipped through. Her copper hair shined beautifully while sunlight tickled her back and head.

The couple joined in the fun, by having their backs turned against the sun too. They sat in between Anna while watching her let out a few giggles and laughter here and there.

"So Elsa and I was thinking. After reading your last entry in your book. We thought you wanted the gang to get back together." Jack saw Anna looking up at him.

"And we don't want to force the others to just simply say 'Hey c'mon believe in Anna and try to see her again.' How about we ask the gang to come together and do an activity together?" Elsa reflected on her plan to her little sister the best way a young eight year old might understand.

"And what is it?" Anna asked curiously.

"We're going to fix the tree fort." Jack replied with a smile.

* * *

After calling up the gang that morning to meet up at the old hang out with hardware tools and food, Jack and Elsa never thought most of them were eager to help out at a short notice. The only thing they were worried about was whether Hans and Merida would show up or not. As for Anna, she kept her optimistic, happy attitude at hand by enjoying the sunny morning by running around freely.

"Don't worry, I sent them five messages this morning. They'll definitely show up," Hiccup said happily who was enjoying the morning air from the top of small veranda that ran around the fort. "Who knew this old place was still around since we were gone." He walked over to a thick tree branch and stroke it with care.

"I used to come over here and fix up the place whenever I had the time." Kristoff told his friends while lifting a box of small paint cans and brushes. "But I stopped when I entered the university. Hardly had time to check on it." He confessed with a frown.

"It's cool buddy." Jack walked over and patted the big guy on the back. "You did a great up watching it over the years." He looked up to admire the old relic of their childhood.

Kristoff looked up too, and his frown gradually shifted to a cheerful smile. "Thanks...Especially for everything." He said ever so kindly that made him look down on the ground to hide away a small trail of tears. They weren't tears of sadness, but, tears of joy while showing an essence of being grateful for Jack's generosity and sacrifice.

Rapunzel spun around from organizing the set of small furniture where she has taken out from the fort to be dust and polish. She noticed Kristoff looking down on the ground. Too quick to judge, she thought he was being teased or gotten his feelings hurt.

"Kristoff sweety. Are you alright?" Rapunzel asked him in a motherly tone. She walked over and spotted a small tear at the corner of his eye. "Sweetheart, why are you crying?"

"Kristoff's crying?" Hiccup suddenly popped his head through a no glass window.

Kristoff quickly looked up and wiped away the tear with his thumb. "I'm not crying. Jack and I..."

"Jack!" Jack quickly dropped a hammer that nearly fell onto his feet when he heard Rapunzel shouting his name. He saw her stomping towards him looking like a tough motorcycle rider asking for trouble.

"Hey Punzie," Jack gave her a friendly smile.

"Did you make Kristoff cry?" Rapunzel poked his chest with her eye brows narrowed, glaring at him.

"What? No" Jack held his hands up in defense while shaking his head.

"Punzie wait!" Kristoff rushed over to help prevent a fight of a crazy brunette using Jack as boxing dummy. "Jack didn't do anything. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" The three looked behind them and saw Elsa walking over to join them. They noticed a spring on her feet, looking more comfortable of being around with them besides acting rude because of unexpected turn of events that happened a week ago. A smile was painted across her face with a crinkle in her eyes and nose.

"Why is she humming a happy tune?" Kristoff asked Jack and Rapunzel with one eyebrow raised.

"Well someone looks super jolly this morning." Rapunzel crossed her arms while giving a smile at Elsa. She shifted her attention to Jack, who was simply distracted at the sight of her cousin standing in front of him. The young brunette has known of their innocence young love, but, based from the glances the two were exchanging, she noticed something was up.

Hiccup came out of the fort, whistling to a happier tone until he saw the four huddling together, talking among each other.

"What are you guys conspiring about?" Hiccup asked them from the balcony.

"Nothing. Hiccup. How's the cleaning going up there?" Rapunzel asked him.

"Besides me sneezing up a storm like an airbender with allergies, everything is just dandy." Hiccup said sarcastically with a smug expression on his face. Rapunzel gave him a glaring look that led her to sticking out her tongue.

In the distance, Hiccup heard the sound of a sports car's engine roaring beyond the walls of trees that surround the fort. While squinting his eyes, he managed to get a glance of Hans's Tealsa speeding through the forest trail.

"Here comes Hans, guys," He informed his friends while pointing at the speeding car.

The black expensive Tesla came to a full stop when the driver decided to park by Kristoff's truck. From the passenger side, a young woman with red curly hair exited out of the vehicle and waited for her friend to emerge out of the car too.

Hans let out a tiresome sigh before closing his door and pressed the alarm from his car key. Merida walked right behind him with her shoulders looking a bit tense for the last minute training for her tournament tomorrow. From the look on her face, she was trying to clear her mind and staying calm before the big day.

"Hey," Hans greeted his friends with a firm expression on his face. No sudden curve of a smile to show his sense of joy.

"Well good morning to you too 'Sir Grumpy Pants'" Hiccup said sarcastically with a chuckle to satisfy his humorous moment.

Hans grunt at him while ignoring his old friend's level of corny jokes. Even though, Hans was glad to have a day off from his family's law firm, he wasn't expecting to use it on a day of spending time with his old friends in the woods.

If they are still my friends, Hans pondered while looking around.

"So explain to me again why we're suppose to be here?" Hans crossed his arm while staring at the group with his beaming emerald eyes.

"We're just hanging out, Hans-sey" Hiccup replied happily, leaning on the wooden railing of the balcony.

"No I'm dead serious. What's the point of fixing up this old place?" Hans pointed at the run down tree fort that used to be treated with unconditional love. "Isn't it a complete waste of our time?" He scowled at how some of sections of the fort were falling apart.

"Technically it's not." Rapunzel protested. Kristoff slid to his right to let his sassy, strong-hearted friend walk over to meet Hans, face to face. "Why would you say that?"

Hans simply shrugged his shoulders and decided to sit on the old tree stump that stood underneath one of the large oak tree's branches. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

Just as Hans asked what his old friends wanted him to do, a bucket descended down from a tied rope that used one of the branches as if it was a pulley. Inside the bucket, he saw a pair of yellow housekeeping gloves, a small bag of multi-purpose wipes to clean any surfaces, and an apron.

Hans looked up and met Hiccup's glimmering joyful eyes staring down at his gingered friend with a goofy grin across his face.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Hans quirked an eye.

"This is no joke, we need another pair of _Hans_ to clean the floors." Hiccup let out a chuckle. "See what I did there guys?"

He looked down at his group of friends, waiting for a sign of a chuckle or laughter to burst at any moment. But neither of them found the joke amusing. Rapunzel and Elsa both rolled their eyes, looking unimpressed. Kristoff was rubbing the back of his neck. Merida and Hans exchanged looks and looked away.

However, Jack and Anna were the ones only a bit assumed by the brunette's humor. Jack had his arms crossed while looking down at the ground, with his signature grin across his face. As for Anna, she was happily jumping up and down, clapping her hands in a delight manner.

Hiccup grunted. "Man you guys suck. That joke was supposed to be funny."

"Here's an idea. How about you send down another pair of gloves and a pack of wipes. And I give Hans a _Hans_" Jack grinned, looking like a goofball.

"Can you two ever just grow up?" Hans hissed, getting up from his seat.

In the background, Jack heard his friends groaning annoyingly and whispering among themselves about how Hiccup and Jack always acted like goofballs when it came to their jokes. Jack looked over his shoulder and saw Elsa looking at him with a face saying, _you crazy dork. _She had her arms crossing over her chest while shaking her head, trying to hide away a chuckle.

"So shall we start?" Rapunzel asked everyone.

Elsa nodded. "Let's clean up the place first before redecorating it."

"Redecorating?" Merida raised an eyebrow. "Are we doing a home improvement project?"

"Sounds like it." Hans looked down at the plastic bucket that he placed on the ground. With the blink of an eye, he noticed one of the gloves began to float. Suddenly it dropped before escaping out of the bucket. A small trail of sweat started to stream down the back of Hans's neck after he swallowed patch of his spit. He blinked again and suddenly his eyes widen. This time he found the source of what caused the glove to float. A little redhead happily smiling and playing around with the pair of gloves.

_Anna?_

"Oy Hans are you okay?" Merida stood in front of him, waving her hand until he snapped out of his daze.

"Huh?" Hans blinked twice. He looked around and noticed Merida looking a bit concerned. Her icey blue eyes was staring at his set of emerald orbs.

"I was asking you if you were okay. Stay awake man. You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Cause I think I did." Hans sounded a bit shock.

"You're joking, right?" Merida asked him with one eyebrow arching.

"No. I mean. Yes." Hans took a short moment to clarify what he just witnessed. "Well, maybe I blame the lack of sleep. But I think I just saw something_._"

Actually, I saw _her_, Hans concluded quietly while staring back at the bucket. He felt one of his heart strings being slowly pulled. The thought of merely seeing Anna again was just another way of him holding up his hopes that quickly disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"You always look like you had no sleep."

"Wow, thanks." Hans rolled his eyes.

"Anyway what's with you this morning? You look somehow more tense than usual."

"How would you know? It's nothing, just work. That's all." Hans decided to walk away before causing a fight between Merida. From the looks of his tiresome and confused eyes, he wasn't in the mood to talk to a shrink or anyone at this matter. Though at the back of his mind, he hoped that sudden vision was real and not his brain playing tricks on him.

When there was nobody around, he hide behind the fort's tree trunk and took a deep breath, releasing the chemicals from his system. Stress.

He dug in his pocket to take out a small bracelet with little charms dangling in the air. His big rough fingers glided around each trinket, feeling the smooth craftsmanship of marble stones and metal.

"Anna." He said softly with the sense of longing for her presents. Without hesitation, he simply kissed the bracelet before storing it back safely in his pocket.

"Hey. You okay?"

Hans was startled by the sound of a firm voice when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. The tall ginger turned around and saw Jack looking concern with his tired sapphire eyes fixed at Hans's.

"Wonderful." Hans replied sarcastically before walking away.

"Hey!" Jack rushed over and touched Hans's shoulders again. The cold sensation between his fingertips annoyed Hans's to the point he countered with a push. Shoving Jack to take a couple of steps back. Hans noticed the man's strength and balance when Jack decided to back off.

"Dude, are you okay?" Jack repeatedly asked him again.

Hans couldn't believe his eyes. From all the aggression and rude actions he played, Jack was persistence, not willing to give up. The ginger clenched his hands into a fist, along with his teeth. Jack understood Hans was in a troublesome mode.

"Hey whatever you're going through, just remember we're here for you." Jack said kindly from the bottom of his heart, placing his hand over his.

From the words that escaped from Jack's mouth, Hans just scowled at him, returning a dead stare of anger and disappointment. But, he went on taking a deep breath before looking back him.

"Whatever you say, Frost." Hans said bitterly.

"What? No I meant every word!" Jack took a step forward, claiming that he knew what he was doing.

"Then prove it!" Hans hissed furiously.

"I thought I already am?" Jack raised an eyebrow, sounding a bit confused.

"Well, that's a lie." Hans's glare grew deeper by the minute.

"Hans. Why are you acting like this?" Jack bluntly confessed. He took a step forward until he presented himself as a man who is willing to confront his problems. The look on his face showed Hans he won't leave him be until the ginger gave him a good reason too. "Since moving back here, our relationship somehow became bittersweet. Why?"

Hans studied Jack's appearance and facial expression. The young man with white hair used to be his good friend. But the burning hatred and intoxicated disappointment killed him inside since Jack left him. Of course, Hans caused something that he regretted the most over what the majority of his friends would. He was the cause of the start of their dying bond. But he concluded years ago of Jack's sudden disappearance wasn't right. His mind and heart at a young age didn't understand why Jack had to leave all of the sudden.

"Because of you." Hans bluntly spat out of his lips.

"What?"

"Because of you, I'm like this." Hans firmly patted his chest with both hands and looked furious than ever. "I'm a mess, because you, Jack!" He pointed his index finger straight at Jack's face.

Jack looked down at the tip of Hans's finger. He saw the sudden movement of the finger shaking and followed the trail of Hans's arm to his face. The ginger's emeralds was glimmering of sadness with a teardrop forming at the corner of one of his eyes.

"Yeah." Jack sighed tiredly. "Everything _was_ my fault."

"Still is." Hans scowled at him without a sense of compassion.

Jack raised an eyebrow and stared Hans for a minute. He still saw that little kid who was lost in the world when they were growing up together, fighting together against Time.

How Jack missed those innocent days where the drama wasn't between jealousy and greed. He admitted that the past is the past and he had to forgive himself, but, also his friends' regrets and mistakes where the shadows of their past, still wanting to haunt them. Especially, when he left them in their most vulnerable state of their life. Hans truly relied on his friends like as if they were his true family than his own.

Jack pressed the bridge of his nose and let out a deep breath. "Come with me." He ordered Hans with the tone of a courageous leader.

"What?"

"Just come and follow me. I have something to tell you guys." Jack acknowledged him while walking towards a tree stump that remained standing from all those years.

Merida saw the two walking passed her, casting a curious expression over her face. The young redhead with outrageous curly hair rushed over and pulled Hans away for a moment. The slender man in cargo shorts and a green tank top didn't look less than annoyed to see her. More of his tired firm facial expression that hide away the sadness.

Since returning home for a two week long visit and tournament, She never knew in a million years she'll bump into him for all the years of regret and separation. Despite still feeling a burning guilt and anger about what they had done, she can't let go of the happiness they established when they were innocent and young. The distance between Merida and Hans were similar to how the rest of the gang was away from home for so long. Until now, the seven of them are once again brought together for a certain mission. Granting an old friend's wish.

"What's going on?" Merida asked him.

"Apparently Frost has something to show and tell," Hans responded sarcastically.

The two exchanged a few looks of confusion and nothing more than firm expressions on their faces. They followed the young man with white hair until he stopped at the front of an old tree stump. The same old stump which was used for speeches, cheers, and oral meetings by discussing on what they planned on doing on those days of exploring and just spending their long days with each other.

"Does he still have to do that?" Hans crossed his arms over his chest and watched Jack step onto the stump, standing tall like a natural born leader. Something that Hans envied for a long time.

Jack cleared his throat and collected his thoughts before speaking to his busy working friends. "Hey guys," He projected his voice enough for all of them to stop whatever they were doing.

Hiccup heard Jack's voice from the top of the fort where he was busy digging up relics of their past that were stored in old shoe boxes. He gently placed his discoveries onto a circular table and gathered one particular box that had their names on it, including Anna's. Without keeping Jack waiting, he jumped through a hole on the veranda floor where they used for another way to exit out of the place.

The cheerful brunette met up with Kristoff, Elsa, and Rapunzel, where they looked down and spotted the shoe box. From their curious expressions, Hiccup gain their attention and interests on what might be inside.

"What do you have there?" Elsa asked him kindly.

"Something I just found, I'll show you guys later," Hiccup smiled back at her.

The way Hiccup smiled was very cheerful and reassuring for Elsa to take in. Besides starting off a bad way since the two met up, they slowly managed to regain their old loveable ways as nothing, but the best of friends. Hiccup used to remember the moments he shared with Elsa where she constantly acted motherly around him. Making sure he was always in his best behavior. Though his parents had busy careers, Elsa was like another parent to him, someone always there for him whenever he needed someone the most.

However, the thought of leaving her for all those years without thanking her for all that unconditional love that was given to him, sent him a sense of guilt. Not even a small call or message was sent out for her to know how grateful he was for all she had done for him.

From the look on her angelic face and glimmering crystal blue eyes were always illuminating with love and hope despite the tragic past she endured over the years, he admired her strength and perseverance.

"Alright," Elsa chuckled while approaching him with a motherly smile on her face. She licked her thumb and washed away a spot of dark dust that decorated across Hiccup's freckled face.

"Wow, seriously Elsa. You still do that?" Hiccup asked her jokingly. "You know I'm already an adult." He raised an eyebrow while looking at her with a lopsided smile.

"Yeah, but, not in the inside." Elsa acknowledged. Kristoff and Rapunzel couldn't hold back their laughters when they heard her sudden comment. "You'll always be that goofy kid with two missing front teeth." She continued.

"Aww that's so sweet!" Rapunzel squealed from behind. Kristoff let out a soft chuckle, agreeing to the energetic brunette by his side.

"In that case, you'll always be that overly protective mother bear." Elsa spotted the cheerful glimmer inside Hiccup's pine green eyes.

"Don't worry she'll always be our 'mama bear'" Kristoff laughed.

"Yeah and Punzie will always be that crazy psycho aunt in the family." Hiccup suggested without regretting every word that came out of his sarcastic mouth.

"Crazy? Psycho!" Rapunzel spat out, escaping from of her comfort zone when she heard Hiccup's obnoxious jokes about her. "Jeez Hiccup can you ever stop making jokes about me?" She asked annoyingly.

"Nope. Be happy I'm still the same and I'll never change for you guys." Hiccup admitted happily.

"Great." Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

Kristoff tapped her on the shoulder and reminded the three that they should go meet up with the others. The three nodded without disagreeing. They found Jack standing on top of the tree stump, waiting patiently for them. Elsa noticed he was in his leadership mindset as if he was ready to give out a speech for them to hear.

"What's up Captain?" Hiccup asked him with a smile.

"Well." Jack rubbed the back of his neck before continuing on to speak. Looking down at his friends reminded him of the day he had to speak in front of his father's company. No, _his_ company. If he could talk over and lecture a company of over five hundred people, he could still manage to discuss some matters with seven people around the same age as him. He needed to relax and bring back the fun inside him. Be that little boy again that used to bring encouragement not only to his friends, but, to himself too.

"I never had the chance to at least…" Jack to take a moment to carefully pick out the right words to say. "Thank you guys."

"Thank us?" Rapunzel quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Shouldn't we be the ones thanking you?" Hiccup added in. Everyone focused their attention on him with firm expressions all over their faces. "C'mon guys. Without Jack here, we won't be standing here together today."

He definitely had a point. Elsa began to ponder in her mind the list of reasons how Jack was the answer to their cause. He came home with a mission on his shoulder for the sake of her sister's own desire in life. Right now where they all stood, they had to join together to grant an old friend's dying wish. Though the mission broke a chip inside her heart, she'll internally be grateful for their efforts to give it a go. She thought they'll never meet again since Anna's death, but, that day from their past won't break their spirits and unconditional love for one another.

"Hiccup is right." Kristoff came into the picture with his face staring at the ground, avoiding a little contact from his friends. "Anna will always be our friend. I know why we came here. It's about her and it will always will be." From his powerful statement he shifted his attention from the ground and looked at everyone's face. "I know some of us is still adjusting to the fact we're using our time and energy on something we find strange, but…" The poor blond somehow ran out of words to say.

"What Kristoff is trying to say is that we have a mission to do and that's to find Anna's wish." Jack acknowledged without having the trouble to speak.

From the look on everyone's faces, except Hans, who was starting to act if he never wanted to be here in the first place, they agreed that Jack had a point. The ginger felt conflicted to whether accept the fact he made a huge mistake of attempting that trick years ago. But it was an accident through his eyes. How can all these years his friends still managed to forgive each other for all their mistakes and greed. Why did they have greed inside all of them? For starters, from what Hans concluded from his own assumptions, Jack left without giving a reason to. Of course it was a personal family affair. But Hans believed he had to at least say goodbye and tell him everything is going to be alright. As for the others, Hiccup just annoyed him to the bone. He wished he would just stop those obnoxious jokes and grow up. Kristoff was the same as always, timid and weak. Hans couldn't understand how a quiet man just isolated himself with his own work and responsibilities. Then again, he was like him throughout his life. A lawyer trying to gain power and attention from his own family.

As the girls in his life. Each one of them just didn't make Hans care for them anymore. Rapunzel was close to Hiccup's level of being annoying to the point he hardly understood. Merida was dumbfounded through his eyes, a girl who was stuck in the past when it came for her trying so hard to get the boy she used to love to love her back. A complete waste of time, he commented. Lastly, Elsa was someone he just used for his own greed in order to find a cure for a regretful past and empty happiness.

Nowadays he decided to use his energy and time for something else different. But right now he doesn't know what it was. All his life he wanted two basic important things. Attention and love. Sadly, his own family hardly shared any of those for Hans to endure and appreciate. This is the very reason why he decided to isolate himself from his friends since Anna's death. The poor thing had so much wants and needs, his family guided him to a state of not trusting others and no happiness. Since the gang's separation he has lost the ability to trust and care for others. He doesn't want to have another broken heart again.

But by putting all the negativity aside, he still deeply loved his friends back. Despite the deaths and separation, they were his true family through his own eyes. From standing side by side with all of them as they watched Jack lecture them on how he was thankful for everything, he wanted to do something else. He didn't want to burn bridges to separate these people from his lives. But actually burn the paper walls that hide him from them. Burn the shadows that he only saw while this illusion of a paper wall that only showed him their silhouettes gave him a hard chance to reconnect with them. Years of wanting to heal and forgive were standing in front him. Maybe it was his time to let go as well and tell his true feelings.

I want to say something too, Hans reflected inside his head. He looked up and watched how Jack was naturally speaking to them without any sense of fear inside.

Jack was courageous and happy to tell them stories of their past. He wasn't boring, Hans concluded. Something he felt jealous of. Another element that connected him back to why he hunger for attention, a moment to be looked at and be admired. Right now he's stuck being an audience to see others success before him.

"We need to admire and grateful the littlest things." Jack's voice was firm but, kind to the point he was addressing how they had to appreciate everything to the littlest things that they missed. "I remember we had these dreams. Visions of what he wanted to do in the future. And all I can say is that we told each other that we won't do it alone. I know that was the past. We made mistakes, we told lies, we held secrets…"

Hans flinched over the last statement that Jack implied for the others to hear. Jack definitely was right, but, Hans didn't want to admit his defeat and accept his failures as to not being a honest friend. He wasn't never faithful them. And yet, they still loved him back.

"You see, others were put into this type of struggle in life. They end up burning their bridges that connected to one another. But, we're different. And we'll always be. So all I can say is that we should burn those paper walls we built over the years. Burn them down until we can see each other again. Not our shadows. But, us." Jack placed both of his hands onto his chest. "Right now I'm here. I'm not going anywhere and you guys shouldn't too. We need to tell each other that were always be there for each other."

When Jack finished his speech, there was complete silence among each other. Until Hiccup was the one who broke in tears for a brief moment. He walked over and gave Rapunzel a big warm hug while using her shoulder as a pillow.

"Darn it Hiccup. There there you big baby." Rapunzel said kindly while patting his back.

Elsa noticed Kristoff being the softy he was looking down with a joyful smile on his face while hiding away his tears. She approached him with a simple gesture of patting his back and smiling at him, showing that she'll be there for him. The big guy returned the favor with a charming smile that stretched ear to ear and his brown eyes glimmering with hope which Elsa admired.

As for Hans and Merida, they only exchanged a few looks and words. But none of them felt content to accept what just happened. How are they forgiven over the mistakes they had made? If only they didn't do that trick years ago, there won't be any accident. They won't be stuck in this conflict at all.

"I got something to say too."

Everyone quickly turned their attention on Hiccup who quickly recovered from his moment of crying on Rapunzel's shoulders. The brunette stood upright and walked over where Jack stand. He turned around and looked at everyone around him. Before speaking, he whispered a little message to a special someone, hoping she would hear him.

I know you're here with us. I badly want to see you and talk to you. Hopefully you'll still be here listening. He reflected while looking past his friends' shoulders, beyond the tree fort and focused his attention on the wall of trees. After the wind died down, he went on reflecting on how he felt over the years without seeing his old friends.

"Yesterday. I had a dream where I went back in time. Um. In this dream, I realized something that I thought I lost forever, but, it wasn't lost in the first place." Hiccup took a moment to collect his thoughts. "You see, in this dream, it took me back to the days when we're friends. Hopefully we're still are. Even though we look broken both in the inside and outside. I still want to remember those days, regardless, if you guys think I'm just a goof ball that is still stuck in the past. Yeah I am. And that's a choice I made because we all are." He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them to look back his friends. "All I can say is that I wanna grow old with you guys. And that's my wish too." Hiccup removed the shoebox underneath his arm and gently lifted the lid to reveal their past once again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you guys enjoyed this week's chapter. I really enjoyed it too. Took a while to built the emotion behind the scenes, but, was worth it. Also special notice, I just recently got a summer job and it will fill up my writing time. But, don't worry! I'll still continue writing this story, it will just take a while to update. Dunno if it's going to be chapter per weekend or not. Rest assure, this story won't be abandoned. Thanks for the recent reviews and I want to welcome to followers and thank again old followers too. Happy reading!


	23. Something We Needed

**I am finally back to take on this story again. After facing some personal obstacles, I have the strength, inspiration and motivation to write again. Before entering an unexpected break, I had some of the chapters of this chapter already written. I just have to polish it up and continue sharing it with y'all. I want to thank you all for the continuing support to help me get back on my feet. Overall, enjoy this hopeful chapter!**

* * *

While staring at the calendar on his phone, Jack concluded that Merida and Hiccup will be leaving Arendelle in a day or two. He promised to attend Merida's match while catching up with Hiccup before traveling back to Berlin. He thought more along with a night at a local bar or go on an adventure up in the mountains for a day.

Even though those ideas and dates were happily tickling his mind, he had a busy week ahead of him. For a young king running an empire, he'll never rest whenever there's a pile of folders with paperworks waiting to be signed or Emails needed to be read. Of course he kept his promises to family and friends that they'll always come first.

The thought of what Hiccup admitted last night still echoed from the depths of his head and out of his ears - the words from his old best friend was still fresh like a new coat of paint on an old abandoned wall, finally getting reconstructed. A sign where the young white-silver-haired man seems to assume things are gradually changing for the better.

Hiccup was starting to become mature, but he still had that childish heartfelt notation - wanting to do what Anna wanted all along. And that was to bring the gang back together once again. But according to some of his friends, he looked and acted more of a broken record, constantly repeating himself. And yet, Jack was always trying his best to stay hopeful for the sake of not only himself, but, his friends as well. He knew Hiccup was drawn back to the past too. The scars they carried were like the scratches on a beat-up record, wanting to keep on going with their lives, but they seem to be stuck at the same place every time.

While looking over his bedroom window, he slipped on a simple vintage blue shirt and brown cargo shorts. For a brief moment, he realized that finally settling in was so surreal. Can he finally say he's back at home or is it too soon to call with all the things happening?

He's truly grateful for reuniting with his family once again. Finally happy being with the girl he loved for so many years and he's slowly patching things up with his friends. Well, most of them.

Jack walked over to a wall of picture frames where Sophia helped him decorate. One night they wanted to simply catch up and talk about their busy week. Aside from CEO duties and working on finding Anna's wish, Jack decided to kidnap his sister from the pile of school work that cluttered her poor helpless desk. For being workaholics, the Frost siblings were a creative duo that constantly found ways to balance fun and productivity at the same time.

A smile cast over his face when a carefree stream of memories flooded his restless mind.

* * *

Sophia wiped away the years of dust from the picture frames that hide away memories from Jack's past. For being away from home for a long time, Jack realized his mother kept a lot of his unforgettable memories in boxes - photographs laying around inside her old studies.

The two ended up revisiting another part of the mansion where they used to spend endless afternoons with their mother. The loving late doctor had a small studies similar to how Jack's father resembled his. A marvelous room where Mrs. Frost kept her personal favorite collection of literature and artworks inside one room. The two enjoyed staying in that room because of the nights they spent time together listening to the adventurous tales that their mother enjoyed sharing. Right beside the empty, dusty fireplace was the spot where they all gathered around and listen to a tale that would enrich their imagination and passion for books during those harsh wintery nights.

"Have you ever been here since mom passed away?" Jack followed Sophia inside, the young brunette guiding him through a trail of piled boxes and scattered furnitures that were covered in white sheets in order to preserve them from years of being unused.

The sight of the preserved items was gradually taking a toll on Jack's mind and heart to absorb while watching his sister bravely touching and reconnecting with the room.

Timing was a big factor of his life, and until this day he faced obstacles that either brought struggle or luck. He didn't have a choice, Destiny and Time are the ones who determined his faith. He merely had to learn to endure whatever life threw at him, even when it came to facing his past once again.

"You know I was still young to visit this place alone. The last time I've been here was after their death. When Robert received a call from the hospital." Jack saw the firm expression on Sophia's face as if she was immuned to the sensitive topic. Of course she underwent the same struggles and obstacles in life. Even with the help of a few close friends and relatives, by the end of the day she had faced them on her own.

"I got a question." Sophia looked over her shoulder and met Jack's sapphire eyes staring directly at her. "How are you still able to function so calmly working at a place our mother used to work at?"

Sophia chuckled and released a wave of words and statements Jack found very mature and reassuring for him to realize that they never were different since the day they reunited. "I should ask you the same question too. You're working at our dad's place. I don't see anything wrong or different between our choices in life. It was my choice to follow mom's footsteps. It's not for the fame and reputation to work for the hospital. Well, for being a Frost, I am sure as Hell proud to be one. I just want to be known as me. No one else. Plus mom was a pediatrician. I want to be a surgeon."

Jack chuckled at how Sophia had a point. The young man followed her to a grand long wooden desk that stood in front of a wall of towering bookshelves. While looking over his left, another wall stood apart of from him, this time it was made of emerald green fabric as to be long curtains touching the dusty wooden floorboard. Though Jack's parents were happily married, they had their own unique tastes to showcase their own individuality. Mrs. Frost preferred to look over the fjord to her side than having it right behind her back. She had this belief that something beautiful will always be right by your side, not behind you. It showed equality than dominance. Similar to how Jack's father was always right by her side no matter what. The same goes for Jack and Elsa. Before finally accepting their long time hidden love for each other, one of them has always been right behind them or leading in front.

There's a difference whenever he stood right by Elsa's side. A bond where the two are always working together to fight against any obstacle standing their way.

"So what are we looking for again?" Jack asked while watching Sophia walking around the desk and opened one of the drawers.

"This," Sophia took out a small rectangular box and placed it on top of the desk. "Sasha told me about this awhile back."

"Why are you looking for it now?" Jack went over and touched the ancient box.

"Never had the guts to go back to this place. Not until now because I won't be alone to go back." Sophia looked up and met her brother's grown sapphire eyes she used to admire since she was a baby. A strange memory she carried at a young age, knowing how her brother's genuine eyes would always carry hope and happiness inside.

Again, she was hitting all the points which Jack agreed and believed on. The struggles made them cowards while being young and innocent, even though they didn't want to show and admit it. It was like going back in time to recall the days he didn't want to go come back to Arendelle because he was ashamed to dishonor his own family and friends.

Now he was home once again and will stay for good.

"Yeah, you're right," Jack smiled while lifting his hand to ruffle Sophia's silky russet hair. "C'mon, let's see what's inside."

* * *

While glancing back at the picture frames, Jack slowly regained back some hidden memories he forcefully stored away to protect him from fear and heartache. But, staring back at them truly brought back the regretting heartaches and melancholy thoughts of being selfish for his own sake. A coward for pushing everyone away.

"Like I said before, I'm sorry for what I've done in the past," Jack said to himself while touching an image of him and his mother when he was just a baby.

She had the same shade of hair like Sophia, long and beautiful. He remembered how it felt to touch her soft hair that cascade like waterfalls onto her shoulders. She had this genuine smile that he adored since he was young. The glimmer in her eyes in one of the photos captured the appearance of a loving mother and strong hero.

"Remember those days I used to always run after you to see your face and just talk about our day. That was something I always looked forward to everyday. All I wanted was just your love." He continued to talk to the photograph. With his index finger, he glide it across the glass surface as if the moment in the photo could come alive by one gentle touch.

But at the back of his mind those were just silly thoughts, badly wanting to see her again. All he could do was to keep her memories alive.

Jack continued to browse through all the picture frames until he came to a stop and stared at a black and white image of his grandfather. The image sent chills down his back for the first time seeing a ghost from his past since coming back home.

"I wonder if he haunts this place too," Jack wondered if his past ancestors has the capability to still roam with the living even though they moved on from this world. Then again, he still questioned how Anna was able to come back without any warning or reason. But Jack merely knew Anna came back because she had a mission. Something she wanted to take care of before leaving for good. He hardly knew anything about the supernatural world and he still doesn't. But he's willing to find some help to give him a better understanding of how and why someone from his past came back.

Just when he went back to look at the image of his grandfather, his phone rang. Jack let out a sigh - feeling a bit annoyed at how something so little can disrupt him from his personal thoughts. Without giving the person at the other end a problem, he reached into his pocket and looked at the screen.

Apparently, it was Hiccup. He was calling to remind Jack about the big day - Merida's tournament. A special day to end her two weeks in Arendelle and then it's back to training in Scotland. A land where her ancestors were born and a place to reunite once again. Though the gang knew she was born and raised there for a bit before moving to Norway. Despite her family's lifestyle, the DunBrochs decided to settle in Arendelle than returning back home. Of course Merida's parents' work was important for the family, but, over the years the DunBrochs established a reputation while living in Norway for years.

Home isn't always the first thing you see, but, what you feel. Something Jack was taught by his father during his days of traveling away from home.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll be there. I gotta pick up Elsa first. We'll meet you there." Jack said to Hiccup.

Hiccup chuckled. "Oh man when are you two going to announce that you two are finally dating."

Jack blushed, completely speechless for a moment before collecting the right words to counter back his friend's statement. Hiccup remembered how the two were interacting yesterday's. "Um, I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Yeah, sure. Just be ready with a confession speech, cause' I'm not the only one who noticed you two's small moments. Hopefully Anna didn't see you guys going all lovey-dovey at each other."

Jack sighed, "Can we talk about that later? I gotta get ready and head out soon."

"Okay. Just don't forget to bring Anna along. Even though I still can't see her, she never disappeared from my thoughts." Hiccup's words were honest and reassuring for being a determined friend.

"Will do buddy." Jack smiled before hanging up. While looking back at the photo of his grandfather, he took in the words Hiccup just told him, he'll never forget those that left before him.

* * *

The archery tournament took place at one of Arendelle's smallest sports stadiums. Jack drove into a shady part of the stadium's parking lot just over an arching tree. He turned off the engine of his father's Range Rover and exited out of the crossover. Elsa emerged out of the passenger's door and opened the side door next to her's. Anna jumped out of her seat and walk onto the warm summer asphalt. Since finally able to see her, Elsa sometimes asked her if she's alright. Still as her big sister, Elsa continues on making sure Anna is comfortable and telling her to be always at her best behavior.

"You better stay close to me," Elsa reminded Anna in a motherly way, ruffling her sister's strawberry blonde hair.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Anna replied back with a smile before dashing down the parking lot.

Jack met up with Elsa casting his signature grin on his face, a look that Elsa grew to love. A look that read, what's buzzing inside her boyfriend's mind kind of expression.

"What are you thinking about right now?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just wondering about what will it be like if she was still around. Image her being a young teenager?" Elsa followed the direction of Jack's gaze and saw the little girl they were following. Anna had her arms far apart like wings of an airplane, zipping down the pathway that led up to the entranceway of the stadium.

"I guess we'll be doing the same thing we're doing right now. Watching over her." Elsa replied.

Jack nodded. "Can you imagine her as one though?" He looked over to see whatever respond Elsa has to say.

"Let's talk about it while we head inside okay?"

"Sure thing," Jack grinned.

The two walked with Anna into the stadium. Along the way, Elsa couldn't help to keep her inner architect inside, she went on blabbering everything from how the structure was designed to the various materials that was used to build it. As for Jack, he kept a loving smile on his face while he enjoyed listening to her and seeing her glow with delight.

When they reached to the grand glass lobby of the building that looked over fjord, a few of their friends were waiting for them. Hiccup, Kristoff, Hans, and Rapunzel were all together before the big match. A highlight of their summer that was finally happening.

"I'm so excited!" Rapunzel squealed, her emerald eyes glimmering with joy.

"Relax Punzie. It's just a match." Hans said casually with his hands in his pockets, looking at her with a firm face.

But Rapunzel knew he was just kidding, she gave him a sided-eye looked and poked him in his side with her index finger until the young soldier broke into a little laugh. Apparently the ginger had a tickle spot. Hans quickly cover his mouth to prevent himself from laughing more and regain his regal stature.

"Aww, c'mon Hans-ey, lighten up will ya" Hiccup approached him by placing his arm over Hans's shoulder.

"Be happy that we're all here to cheer Merida on" Elsa acknowledged them.

"Yeah just let it loose. Not a fart though." Hiccup grinned. Hans returned an unimpressed stare at him while the others looked away or shook their heads. "Damn you guys don't laugh at my jokes." The brunette pouted with his arms crossed.

"Cause' their super corny and just flat out silly." Jack walked over and placed his arm over Hiccup's shoulder while ruffling his hair. "C'mon, we better find our seats before the game starts."

Everyone nodded and started to follow the crowd. Jack waited for Elsa and extended his hand for her to wrap her's with his. The couple's fingers were tangled up together into a perfect match as they walked as one down a river of fans attending a nice exciting sporting entertainment.

When they joined up with the group, Hiccup noticed the couple enjoying each other's company with them exchanging a few intimate gestures of loving smiles to quick kisses. Jack was telling a funny story about a trip he went to with old friends from New York, where they almost got lost by taking the wrong train that led them to the beach instead. Elsa laughed and returned with questions and comments about Jack's foolish adventure. The story took place when Jack was a teenager and the subject of teenagers came back to both of their minds. Elsa softened up the topic by joking around about how Anna might have faced the same problem if she was lost.

"Well, if we knew her, she might have done a better job than I did. Maybe I should have taken geography more seriously back then." Jack recalled.

"I'm still shocked you managed to get into a uni and actually finished it." Elsa smiled with a coe smile on her face.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Jack quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Well, you weren't always the 'studying' type when we were in primary school. I used to remember how you were always either doodling or sleeping in class." Elsa began to mention how Jack didn't take his studies as serious she was, but, he managed to pass as an average student.

"I appreciate that you didn't call me dumb or lazy." Jack sounded a bit sarcastic with a smile on his face. "But all things ended well for me when it came to my education. I am a CEO of a Fortune 500 company after all."

"Of course you are, and I'm proud of you. Even if you weren't a Frost, you still have the mind and the strength to be a great leader." Elsa looked over to see her boyfriend with a baffled expression on his face. "I really mean it." She confessed with a genuine smile.

After those words of unconditional love escaped from Elsa's mouth, Jack couldn't resist but to return the favor by softly touching his lip against her's as his way of thanking her for everything she had given him since not only coming back home, but, being his long time best friend.

Hiccup walked over to Rapunzel by tapping her shoulder. The brunette with the pixie hair turned to her side and found her goofy friend smiling at her. He told her to be quiet and pointed at the couple that were acting so lovey-dovey.

Rapunzel chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Don't act so shocked. I have since that thing coming since they were little." She said proudly, pointing her nose to the sky, acting so confident as ever. "As long they're both happy, then I'm happy." Rapunzel added.

She has a point, Kristoff commented. The blond was happily quiet the whole time while following his friends through a series of floors and swimming through a river of people. He was given a day off from his family's reindeer farm for spending time with his friends. Kristoff's parents were glad that he finally had the chance and courage to reunite with his friends once again, it was the best way for him to stop isolating himself from the world.

"At least we know things are getting better," Kristoff joined in their conversation. Rapunzel and Hiccup looked at him with nothing but smiles. An expression that Kristoff had been enjoying lately. Despite the bad luck each other faced over the years, a smile or any simple loving gesture was a source for healing.

"Here's our seats," Jack alerted his friends with Elsa right behind him. His friends found the two waving at them to come over. "Merida gave us some good seats to see her play." He smiled happily.

Without wasting any time the six of them, including Anna, climbed another flight of stairs before entering an opened entranceway that led to a view of an opened field where the tournament will be held. The six saw Merida's family sitting not far from them. A decision which Merida made to put her family and friends in the same place. After getting settled in, the gang looked over the decorated field of archery equipments all laid out from afar and targets all lined up in the distance.

The layout for the tournament was set up in various ways. The audience would be viewing the event like a tennis match. A filled area where energetic sports fanatics are able to cheer and look over at their favorite player. The competing archers would stand at one end of the long, wide field where they faced the set up targets at the other end. Almost like the archers would be standing on the starting line of a racing track, but, the track is just wide and long with no curves for them to turn.

As the loud and excited crowds started to cheer, the sound of the stadium's PA system rang and echoed beyond the architecture, gaining everyone's attention. Silence fell before the main announcer of the tournament announced the opening of Arendelle's first annual archery tournament of the summer.

"Guys, it's starting!" Anna giggled excitedly while sitting with Jack. Everyone, except Hiccup, Hans, and Kristoff didn't see her. She was filled with energy in her first archery match. Though they can't see her, they already got used to knowing that she might be with them.

The announcer went on welcoming everyone for attending the tournament before introducing the list of archers competing this morning.

"Whoa, check out those bows?" Hiccup told his friends while pointing at the first few female players carrying their gear. Each of them came out with sharp arrows in a quiver by their side. Their hands gripped a special bow that was mainly for targeting.

"The players look hot though." Hiccup commented happily.

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel shouted, feeling a bit appalled at his sudden comment.

"What? Just because I have a girlfriend doesn't mean I can't still compliant other girls." Hiccup explained.

"He does have a point." Kristoff backed up Hiccup's statement.

Rapunzel quirked an eyebrow and looked at Hans whether the guy agreed with the boys or not. The ginger heard the three's conversation and nodded his head to show Rapunzel that he agreed too.

"You guys are ridiculous." Rapunzel rolled her eyes while letting a soft chuckle.

Kristoff and Hiccup laughed away like two jolly pals while Hans quietly chuckled with them.

Elsa turned to her cousin's side and gave her a friendly smile. "So how's Flynn? Are you guys doing alright?"

"Oh we're fine! Thanks." Rapunzel returned a cheery smile.

"When are you two going on your honeymoon?" Hiccup butt in.

"Well, sadly Flynn has to finish up some stuff at work before we go to our two weeks vacation in Germany." Rapunzel said excitingly. "Can't wait to see where he grew up." There was a sparkle in her eye, an overjoyed expression of delight. She was grateful for everything she has in life. But, at the back of her mind, she really wanted to share her life with those closest to her.

"Hey, we might see each other there!" Hiccup told her with a big grin on his face. "You know I live in Berlin so we can hang out. You two can meet my girlfriend!"

"Alrighty then, I'll tell Flynn we'll stay away from Berlin then." Rapunzel said sarcastically.

Hiccup narrowed down his eyebrows at her and shook his head "Why do you have to be so rude? If Anna was here she would have called you a 'big meany.'" He finished his statement by sticking out his tongue.

"Technically she's here." Elsa said confidently.

The two brunettes looked at each other until they remembered the surprised news Elsa had told them.

* * *

Elsa patted Rapunzel on the back to gain her attention. The brunette turned around with her mouth full of berries that made her look like a squirrel with its mouth filled with acorns. The shock expression on her face caused Elsa to chuckle, hiding her mouth with her hand.

"What?" Rapunzel asked with her eyebrow raised in an arch while also covering her mouth.

"Can I talk to you about something?" The way Rapunzel heard her little cousin's question took her back to the times Elsa needed her the most. Young Elsa ran to her parents for help, but, she felt Rapunzel was the best person to talk to when it came to love, being confused, or filled up with sadness that badly took over her life.

"Yeah, what's up?"

The blonde told Rapunzel to follow her. They walked behind the tree trunk and stood underneath a large branch that extended as far as six feet away. This particular branch was a couple of feet from touching the ground, letting the girls sit on it like it was a float couch.

Elsa cleared her throat before speaking. "It's about Anna."

Rapunzel's eyes widen. "Alright, go on." In a caring tone the old brunette knew how sensitive the topic can be whenever Elsa mentioned about her late sister.

"I somehow began to see her." Elsa saw Rapunzel's eyes fixed on her. When she continued to speak, the brunette never stopped listening. "I can finally see Anna now. I can even talk to her. Also, I can feel her soft touch once again too. It somehow happened over night. Like literally!" Elsa opened her arms wide while being breathless. She looked over to see her cousin's reaction, but she didn't look surprised. Just a simple smile and a small trail of tears escaped from the corner of her eye that fell down her cheeks.

"It's about time." Rapunzel chuckled while wiping her soft peachy cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Elsa quirked an eyebrow.

"I guess no one has told you yet." Rapunzel took Elsa's hand. "Since Jack came home, I somehow was able to spot her right away."

Elsa gasped. The news about her cousin being the few to first reunite with her little sister cause her to become a bit jealous, yet glad that Anna isn't forgotten too easily. Elsa proudly concluded that her little sister has done an amazing work.

"Please don't be mad at me or any of us, especially for him." Elsa looked to her side to see who Rapunzel was pointing at. She blushed when she saw Jack smiling back her. "I was also waiting for that to happen too."

"What do you mean?" Elsa looked back at Rapunzel with a confused look.

Rapunzel shook her head while having a loving smile on her face. "Don't act dumb baby cousin. You two finally confessed your feelings for each other." She chuckled. "I looked like that when I told Flynn how I felt about him. He had a little trouble of expressing his feelings. But he managed to tell me from the bottom of his heart. Just three simple words."

"How about the twinkle in his eyes?" Rapunzel nodded while agreeing with Elsa's question.

"You will always love that special someone no matter what in whatever situations you two will face. Even if you two get into a fight, you two will always find a way to continue loving each other." Rapunzel said it with a grin.

"Even though there are a billion people in the world, he rather spend his days with me." Elsa blushed with a goofy smile on her face.

"Sounds like how Anna wanna spend her days with us?" Elsa raised a brow over her cousin's comment. "Look at this, we still don't know why she's still here, but, she's doing the same thing Jack wants. Anna's giving her time for the both of us before she's actually ready to go." A frown cast over her face, which Elsa knew that Rapunzel and the other's isn't ready to say their goodbyes yet.

* * *

Hiccup shook his head to realize the small news Rapunzel told him before leaving home. He saw the two cousins chatting about while the rest of his friends watched the tournament unfold. Now another friend can finally see Anna, and yet he's still unable to. His heart aches over the jealousy, but, glad that Elsa could finally see her.

They're family. Hiccup concluded. She has the right to see her again.

Though he still had the sensation to talk and see Anna again, and yet he's willing to put his own happiness aside for the sake of his other friends. They're like his second family after all.

"Punzie told me you finally can see Anna. How does it feel?" Hiccup asked Elsa kindly, though he tried his best to hide away the envy and bitterness.

Hiccup saw a twinkle in Elsa's crystal blue eyes. A similar sight when Anna was filled with excitement and happiness, a trademark the Andersen sisters' obtained. Then he looked down by his pants and saw the little toy dragon key chain that was attached to his keys. The small baby black dragon drew him to something he needed the most since he was young. Companionship.

He used to love carrying a box full of his favorite toys for him and his friends to play with. The young man still remembered those days where he used to race his bike to the tree fort right after school or during the weekends. There was no one to play with while his parents were gone for day, the comfort of his friends were always the right remedy for his loneliness.

When Anna was still around, she was always the one who played with him. Hiccup reminded how she enjoyed playing dragons and dragon riders with her. He would share his toy dragons and they pretended to be riders from a foreign island that lived one with dragons. The memory made him nostalgic - remembering their playful days of running across the field with the sole of their barefeet tickled against each blade of grass, no care of the world, just two friends playing pretend.

"...Overall it was like I went back in time." Elsa's voice drew Hiccup back from his reminiscing state and the only words he heard was, 'back in time.'

"It was like when you first met someone new for the first time. But you had the feeling like you already met them. It's like time rewound itself for you to relive that precious moment in your life." Elsa continued.

The words from her mouth reminded him of the time when he first met his friends to meeting the love of his life for the very first time. The story of meeting shouldn't filled with too much fantasy and exaggeration. It was a funny thing how destiny played games with Hiccup. He never knew he'll meet two extraordinary people that later on opened a door for him to meet and build a place in his heart.

"Kinda like how I met you and Jack." Hiccup interrupted her with a goofy lopsided smile on his face. The blonde returned a smile, agreeing how she first met her forever goofball friend who was like a little brother to her.

"Yeah." Elsa said softly in a motherly tone that Hiccup can't never get tired of.

"Was that the time Hiccup acted like an idiot in front of two school bullies?" Rapunzel joined in their conversation with a sly smile on her face. Despite the mess Hiccup got himself into, the young brunette still loved him like he was her brother too. The two weren't so different in many ways. They were only children of busy workaholic parents that found comfort from the love their friends.

"Yeah the time Jack and I found him getting bullied. Weren't you just annoying them?" Elsa pointed at Hiccup.

"Why?" Rapunzel turned around to face Hiccup with a quirked eyebrow.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was just telling them some of my jokes." Hiccup shrugged.

"No, he was just the new kid." The three turned around to see Jack looking at them with his signature grin. "The whole ordeal is like the circle of life. Bullies always prey on the new kid."

Elsa and Rapunzel exchanged looks of disgust. While Hiccup quirked an eyebrow at him. The brunette shook his head and laughed at his friend's comment. "Someone has been watching a lot of National Geographic lately."

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "It's true. That's how society works sometimes. But, yeah, I remembered that day. How can I forget the day my mom nearly called the military to go hunt down those bullies for giving me a black eye."

"Hey, hate to break this walk through memory lane session. But here comes Merida." Kristoff called out from behind, giving the four a signal by pointing at the young redhead walking through the entranceway of the stadium's field.

"Oh man it's Merida!" Hiccup jumped out of his seat and ran to the railing. He tightly gripped the metal railing while waving at her with a giant smile on his face. "Merida!" He began to call out for her name.

"Hiccup don't embarrass Merida." Rapunzel stood up and walked to where Hiccup was standing. Hiccup raised an eyebrow and looked at her with his most unimpressed expression. Rapunzel ignored him and inhaled some air before cheering on her redhead friend from the stands. "Merida! Go get them girl! You can do it!"

"And you thought I was embarrassing," Hiccup crossed his arms while rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you say Hiccup," Rapunzel stuck out her tongue at him.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and gave Rapunzel a little nudge to her side before the two joined together and cheered on Merida until they couldn't no more. Well, they had to stop when they saw her standing by the archer stage with the archers. They waited until the announcer gave the signal for the heads of the tournament to welcome everyone to the game and declared the first round of the match.

Merida looked back from the stands and saw her friends waving back at her. Hiccup and Rapunzel weren't the only one doing the cheering. Kristoff, Hans, Elsa, and Jack all lined up by the railing, cheering for her to do her best. She could hear their voices over the music and noises, but, there was this particular call she kept on hearing that sent chills down her back when she found the source of the sound.

She found a little girl standing between Jack and Elsa with a cute little green dress and tiny hands waving in the air.

Anna? Merida's eyes widen. The chills caused goosebumps to spread over her entire body. I can see her? She began to have a lot of thoughts buzzing around her mind until she heard more people calling out her name.

The shocked archer looked past her friend Hans to see her own family standing by her friends for her special day.

"Merida go get 'em lass!" Her father shouted from the top of his lungs, causing Kristoff and Hans to move to the side a bit with their hands covering their ears.

They're all here. Merida concluded inside her head. She looked again to still see the little girl in green continuing to cheer her on.

"Merida!" Anna called out her name. "You can do it!"

Merida wasn't dreaming. It was reality. After everything, the past somehow met with the present to give her a sign of luck. Even better a sign of hope. She smiled and lifted her hand to wave at her family and friends. Before stopping, she waved at Anna last until she met her little blue eyes stared back at her's.

Anna gasped when she saw Merida smiling back at her. The moment between each other sent a glimmer of hope through the little girl's mind.

I can finally see you, Merida smiled silently.

"I think she can see me." Anna said surprisingly.

Jack and Elsa tilted their heads to look at her if she was telling them something important. Anna met their gaze and nodded her head to tell them that this news wasn't no joke, she was telling the truth.

"Wait Merida can see you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. She smiled back at me." Anna turned back to see Merida still waving back at them. Jack and Elsa exchanged each other shocked looks before seeing Merida nodding her head to signal that Anna was telling the truth. "See. She can finally see me." Anna tired to admit the truth.

I'll try my best for you guys. Merida whispered silently inside her head while taking around last look of the people who loved her.

She truly believed in them and that was her reason to finally hold on to everything in life.

* * *

The tournament underwent without any complications. Half of the competition went by fast and easily defeated by Merida and her foreign opponent. The audience was filled with thrill and joy that caused the whole game to be a remarkable one. As for Merida's loved ones, they're sitting by the edge of their seats, emotions in a mixture of weariness and excitement. Her parents were so proud of her for how far she came. All they wanted for their daughter was to finish off bravely and stand with pride.

"You got it Merida!" Hiccup once again cheered for his talented archer friend.

Merida took in the moment where she was standing right now. The two patches on my right arm not only represented her birthplace, Scotland. But there was another flag that showed that she was Norwegian too. She looked down at the little pin that sat happily on her uniform. A pin that Anna once gave her that she placed by her heart, honoring her old friend. The pin had the head of the bear with serious, courageous eyes glaring at anyone who looked at it. Those who found it scary and intimidating just simply walked away. But those who stayed, showed their own true courage and kindhearted selves.

She remembered it like it was just yesterday when Anna just gave her that pin as a token of their friendship. Merida touched the pin for a brief moment and heard the sound of Anna's voice continued on cheering and calling out her name.

"I want you to have this. Maybe it will be something you might need in the future. I don't know much about futures and stuff. But, hopefully it's something for you to remind me of." Merida heard the words Anna once told her inside her head. The image of her and Anna sitting on a grassy meadow where she left her toy bow and arrows while Anna put on the pin on her. "Now you'll always be a brave and kindhearted bear. But I'll be always your friend of course and I'll always be here for you." Anna giggled.

"You'll always be here for me…" Merida whispered while glancing up at Anna one last time before the last match of the tournament started.

When she heard the announcer for the two archers to get ready and stand for their shooting positions, Merida snapped back to reality and took hold of her bow. While pointing her left foot towards the targets in front of her, her other foot was pointing to the right. The proper stance for an archer to score a clean shot.

As the announcer called the audience to quiet down, Merida was the first to shoot the large target that stood in front. With her right hand tightly gripping the center of her bow while placing the shaft of the arrow on the bow's arrow rest. Both tools were facing down to the ground as well her own icy blue eyes staring at a small tiny blade of grass. Like she has done throughout the tournament. Now it was time to clear her mind once again.

Until she finally saw a shadow from her past that opened her mind to hope once again. But Anna wasn't a shadow to her, but, a beacon of light, similar to the light beam shining from a lighthouse at night. Guiding her back home to where she belonged once again.

You can do this. You're brave enough to take on your own destiny. Merida reflected while being to chant her mantra to calm her nerves whenever anxiety rambling inside her head. With three of her fingers holding the back of her arrow and string as she raised up her target bow until the arrow was aligned, pointing straight at the target. A simple pull of the string back, aligning her right hand with her right ear, she focused on aiming at the small circle at the very center of the target.

The audience waits patiently with no sound at all until Merida swiftly released the arrow and began to relax her finger after sending the arrow flying off her bow and into the air. The shot was under less than a half minute and the announcer called out the score.

"Nine," The announcer's calm booming voice echoed through the PA system and into the audience's ears causing them to cheer for a nice first set for Merida.

Everyone in the stands shouted with cheers and clapped their hands in delight. Merida's' family and friends continued to cheer her on. The amusement came to a stop when the Merida's opponent ready herself to her shooting position.

Like Merida, this opponent was young and well trained for her age. However, she didn't have the heart of the sport or joy for the thrill of the game compare to Merida. This young woman with black hair and an aggressive expression on her face was only completing for the fame and money. Nothing more. Something that troubled Merida whenever she met other athletes that had the drive for earning riches than rewarding themselves over the joy and passion of the sport.

Her opponent raised her bow and aim straight at the same target. With a different colored arrow, she released it in a matter of seconds, perfectly hitting the small circle on the target. That easily given her a score of ten.

The crowd, released a wave of gasps to become utterly astounded at the young archer's first shot. Merida was completely speechless, but, kept her cool and not letting her opponent to break her concentration. However the other archer couldn't help but smile while the sound of cheers and wailing echoed beyond the stadium.

"You got this Merida!" Merida turned around to hear her friends standing up on their seats, waving and cheering for her to do her best.

I got this, Merida reflected confidently.

With after some time of shooting arrows from one archer to another, the tension of the last match grew deeper, putting everyone at the edge of excitement and anxiety. Merida's family soon began to worry while her friends seat at the edge of their seats to see who will win the match. Remarkably the two archers tied with scores of 25. But there can only be one winner.

Merida takes a deep breath while gripping her bow with all her might. Before resting her arrow on the arrow rest, she kissed the bear pin on her uniform for one last chance of luck and strength. When she was ready, she raised up her bow and took aim. Her icy blue eyes narrowed down at small circle at the center. That was the only thing her eyes locked on. With another deep breath, she released the arrow and let faith take hold.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the latest new chapter. Nothing much happened except positive stuff. Next chapter will deal a lot of drama so be warned. Once again, I want to thank you all for all your support and patiences. I sometimes had to read all of your comments to help me get back to writing again. Have a wonderful weekend!**

**A/N - 7/9/16: I know I haven't updated the next chapter because it deals with social issues that are currently happening today that is still a sensitive and triggering conflict. Currently I don't know when I'm going to update this story, but, if you interested to reading more of my work go to my profile and check my latest Jelsa story, "Young Bloods." I want to personally thank you all for the endless continuing support. Thank you!**


	24. Waking Up

**Chapter Rated: M - Mild Language &amp; Violence**

**Author's Note at the End**

* * *

A parade of shoes walked down a cobblestone street underneath the night sky, passing by small shops and local restaurants. Seven friends chattering about with laughters here and there. They were full of free spirits, while their minds were filled with joy and their lungs stuffed with happiness. A little girl in green ran along with them, quietly being part of the small celebration.

"She lifts up her bow with her last arrow and aims for the target..." Hiccup lifted his hands pretending to be shooting an arrow with his right arm pulled back. "And bam! She scores a ten to win the match. The crowd goes wild!" He shouted with delight.

"Calm down Hiccup, you'd told that story a million times tonight." Merida rolled her eyes.

"Aww lighten up Ms. Amazon. You killed that match." Hiccup placed his arm over Merida's shoulder and gave her a large loopsided smile.

"I am. It's just I'm still in shock that I won today." Merida confessed with a slight shyness in her tone.

"Well, that's that." Rapunzel gave her a smile.

"So what now?" Everyone turned around to see Hans, who had his arms crossed over his chest. Beside having a frown on his face, his mouth was just a solid thin line with a pair of matching firm emerald eyes. "Well Merida's tournament is over. Hiccup said he'll only could stay for two weeks. Do we just go back to our old lives?"

Everyone looked at each other with an assortment of emotions. Jack held Elsa's hand firmly, giving her a reassuring smile. Kristoff looked at his friends, but, hiding away the melancholy in his eyes. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck looking away to hold back the tears. Rapunzel just looked down on the ground, then took a slow glance at her friends.

"Well, I owe my family to at least stay for another week to make up my days of training. I told them I can only stay for two more days. But you know my family. Stubborn fools." Merida acknowledged. Her friends looked at her with firm expressions that they understood her situation. "But they're my lovable stubborn fools." She commented with a smile.

"I like the sound of that," Hiccup commented, having his hands behind his head. "Maybe you can lend a hand when _our_ gang goes back to fixing up the old tree fort." He told Merida.

"Sounds like you're heading back to Berlin soon, huh?" Kristoff asked Hiccup, hiding away his sadness.

"Yup. Gotta go check up with my project crew. Hopefully everything is in one piece when I get back."

"Good riddance," Rapunzel rolled her eyes, soon to notice her friends giving her unimpressed looks.

Hiccup laughed and walked over to Rapunzel, placing his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry Punzie I won't forget about you. I'll definitely keep an eye on you whenever you visit me!"

"In your dreams, dork." Rapunzel removed Hiccup's arm and pushed him softly aside.

"C'mon, be friendly at least for me. Tonight couldn't get any better than this. Finally, no fighting or pushing each other away. Just a calm night with old friends." Just as Hiccup was about to go on, an unexpected sound echoed beyond the streets of downtown Arendelle.

Everyone in the streets began to panic and race away from the sound.

"The hell was that?" Hiccup shouted.

"Sounded like a gunshot." Jack acknowledged, wrapping his arms around Elsa, putting her away from danger while the blonde was holding onto Anna's little hand. "C'mon let's head this way."

Jack told his friends to follow him to the city's square that was used for an opened markets and events. The space was crowded, but they managed to find a secluded spot for all of them to gather around. While gasping for air and their hearts beating, they managed to keep each other calm until they saw a small parade of police cruisers and two ambulances racing to one of the nearby busy streets.

"What's going on over there?" Hiccup questioned.

"Two guys randomly shot two people. I heard someone saying they were off-duty officers that got hurt." A local resident replied back.

"Off-duty?" Hiccup raised his eyebrows where his eyes widen like a deer staring into a car's headlights. "No. No. No." The brunette began to furiously push some bystanders aside and raced towards the blue and red lights coming from the closed street.

"Hiccup!" Jack called out his name. "Where is he going?" He asked his friends. No one knew where Hiccup was going or what triggered his mind to go to a crime scene.

"Jack you should go after him. He shouldn't be going over there. He might get hurt." Elsa warned him.

"Don't worry, I'll go get him." Jack gave Elsa a quick kiss on the forehead, dashing through a sea of lost and bewildered residents and tourists. He busily called out Hiccup's name until he finally found him on the ground on his knees, staring blankly at the two EMTs putting a large man in his late fifties into the back of one of the ambulances.

"Hiccup, what gives dude?" Jack asked while catching his breath. He approached his friend by patting him on the shoulder. Hiccup didn't budge. Jack walked in front of him to find the sudden expression of disbelief engraved on his friend's face while kneeling down to meet his eyes. "Hiccup, buddy, it's me, Jack."

Jack followed the direction where Hiccup was staring, only to spot Hiccup's father's old pickup truck parked by a local bar. There was no sign of the gunmen, but, he spotted the patch of gunshots that shattered the front windows of the place. The ground was decorated with broken glass and used up bullets.

And yet, right now, he was focusing on Hiccup, he knew pain and anger was gradually forming inside his friend's heart and mind.

"C'mon buddy." Jack slowly lifted himself off the ground while doing the same to his friend. Hiccup was completely in shock and paralyzed. "Don't worry buddy, I'm here." With whatever strength he had inside, Jack focused on dragging his friend away from danger. He managed to meet up with his friends when he spotted them racing after him. From the distance a black SUV drove passed them to only park a few feet away from the scene. Two men in detective badges exited out of the vehicle, looking also in disbelief while walking down the street. From the street lights and police siren lights screaming, the two men looked like Rapunzel's father and husband. Detective John Corona and his partner Flynn.

"Dad, Flynn!" Rapunzel called out their names.

Detective Corona turned around to see a group of friends looking like a lost wolf pack, some of them had their nose wrinkled, while the rest had their eyebrows creased. All their eyes were widened except Hiccup who kept his seldom blank stare.

"Rapunzel dear, what are you doing here?" Detective Corona walked over to the group. Flynn was right behind him, but decided to move ahead him in order to grasp Rapunzel's hands.

"Hun you shouldn't be here," Flynn said caring in tone with a slight of weariness in his voice.

"I'm fine." Rapunzel squeezed her husband's hand. "We're all fine. It's just I'm worried about Hiccup." She turned around to show Flynn the young brunette that was staring into space with his face looking down at the ground.

"I think you all need to stay away from here. Please for your own safety." Flynn told them before focusing on his wife. "You should head on home." He advised Rapunzel. "Don't worry, I'll make sure your dad comes home safely too."

Rapunzel nodded. "Promise me you'll do the same."

Flynn caressed her cheeks, took her hand and placed on his chest, for his wife to feel his heart beating. "Don't worry, I'll always come home." The sound of his voice was soothing to the touch that honest and peace filled inside Rapunzel's mind and soul that trusting Flynn wasn't a problem. It's just his work was something she has to continue getting used to. Now she has two important loved ones in the same field of work which caused her to train her mind and heart to deal with it.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Everyone turned around to see a police officer looking at them with firm eyes. "This is a crime scene. Detectives you are needed at the front. You guys should go…" Just as the officer was about to give the friends another warning to leave he noticed Hiccup. "Hey, take him home, his mom might be worried about him too."

"No!"

Everyone, including the officer looked at Hiccup with disbelief. From the moments of being quiet, he managed to say a word during the ordeal.

"No, I need to find my dad. Where are they sending him?" Hiccup looked up to meet the officer's stare.

"They're taking him to St. Olaf Hospital." The officer informed him.

"Let me ride with them. I want to be with my father." Hiccup sounded too demanding, causing the officer to flinch.

The officer looked at the older detective for some guidance. Corona nodded. "Okay, sir, come on I'll take you to him."

Just as Hiccup was about to remove Jack's support from carrying him like a fallen comrade, Jack wanted to make sure if he was capable of going. Hiccup reassured him and his friends that he's okay. The brave brunette followed the officer to the front while the two detectives walked behind him.

The gang watched Hiccup emerged to the blockade of crime tapes until his silhouette disappearing into the sea of siren lights.

"Should we go with him too?" Kristoff asked his friends.

"We should." Jack turned around to face them. "Even though he didn't ask, I know he needs us." He acknowledged his friends to race back to the parking lot where they parked their cars. Each managed to get a ride from one another - all raced outside downtown Arendelle and drove to the city's biggest hospital.

A familiar place that Jack promised himself to never visit again.

* * *

St. Olaf Hospital was a prestige healthcare institution where the Frost had a strong relationship for decades. Not only did the Frost siblings' mother was a well known pediatrician in the facility, but the family donated a lot of their time and fortune to keep the place running efficiently and modernly. Of course running a high end energy and technology empire came with perks for a hospital to obtain the best care and technology in the industry to buy.

Regardless of his family reputation, Jack simply doesn't like visiting hospitals at all since the death of his grandfather and Anna. Now he has to endure the same pain of seeing his best friend undergo a rollercoaster ride - watching his own father fighting against life and death.

"Where do you think they took him and his dad?" Merida asked her friends.

The group ran down the parking lot and entered the Emergency Room. The waiting room outside the ER doors was halfway packed and mildly chaotic. Maybe it was their routine - a weekend night of drunks hurting themselves in the bar to misbehaving teens. But, Jack was hoping that there weren't anyone from the crime scene coming over here.

"Did he at least replied back to any of our texts?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nothing on my end." Kristoff took out his phone to find no new messages in his inbox.

"I left a voicemail on his phone." Everyone turned around to see Hans looking down at his phone. "He still hasn't picked up his phone."

"C'mon, let's go ask one of the nurses." Elsa walked up to the reception desk where a large woman with her hair tied back into a bun. A pair of small intimidating beaming eyes glaring up at her through her thick red eye glasses.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked her with a strong, deep smoker's voice that threw off the gang.

"Um, we're looking for…" Elsa paused for a moment and turned around to face her friends. "Who do we ask? Hiccup or his dad?"

"Miss. This isn't a take out restaurant. What is it that you need?" The nurse continued to showcase her intimidating glare.

"We're looking for our friend Hiccup Haddock, his father was recently sent here and we're wondering if you know where Stoick Haddock would be staying?" Jack asked kindly while showing off his signature grin.

"I don't know what's going on here, but this is a hospital. We only give out information to family members. Is any of you related to the Haddock family?" The nurse narrowed her eyes at them.

The gang exchanged looks among each other. Rapunzel lifted her head high and walked up to the nurse. She slammed both of her hands on top of the counter and looked at the nurse, dead straight in the eye.

"I'm Rapunzel Laterne. Hiccup is my cousin. His father is my mother's brother. Can I know where they will be taking my uncle?...Please." Rapunzel kept her cool the whole time, even though, her gesture didn't sync with her kind attitude.

"Laterne?" Jack raised an eyebrow. Elsa nudged him in the side and told him to be quiet.

The nurse looked over her glasses and took a good look at Rapunzel. After her quick observation she walked to the nearest computer and began searching up Hiccup's father. In a few minutes, the nurse walked back to Rapunzel. "He's in the Operation Room right now for surgery, dear."

Rapunzel's eyes widen, she heard the sound of her friends' gasps and whispering among each other. But she stood her ground, and reminded herself that family is family. And right now, she knew Hiccup needed someone's help.

"Is his injuries that bad?" She asked.

"He's under critical condition because of two fatal gunshot wounds from his right shoulder. That's all I can tell you, dear." The nurse responded. "I don't know where your cousin is, but, he might be outside the waiting room of the OR. Try contacting him and maybe you can find him there. If not, I'll tell you whenever the surgery is over and where they might place your uncle right after."

Rapunzel took a deep breath and thanked the nurse before leaving. The gang followed her like little ducklings following their mother to a spot in the waiting room. They all sat around in chairs in a corner and tried to calm each other down. After a long day, they just needed a moment to clear their minds and breathe for a second.

"This was some crazy fuckin' day," Hans didn't care if someone heard him spit out foul language.

"Hans! Please. I know you're tired. I'm tired, but that doesn't give you the reason to act like that." Rapunzel lectured him like a mother telling her child to still have manners in a time of crisis.

"I hope Hiccup is alright." Anna said softly, cuddling close to her sister.

"He'll be okay, don't you worry." Jack looked at Anna and gave a warm smile to show her that everything is going to be alright. He reached over and gave her tiny hand a squeeze. "Just keep on cheering for Hiccup and his dad, okay? Hiccup and his dad are fighters and they'll never give up on each other."

Anna nodded and moved in a little closer to Elsa until she let out a soft yawn. "You go on and fall asleep. I'll watch over you." Elsa whispered in a motherly tone.

"Is she alright?" Elsa turned around to see Merida looking down at Anna and back at her.

Elsa smiled. "Hope so."

"How about what happened a few hours ago?"

Elsa saw the weariness hiding behind Merida's eyes. She gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, Anna and I were far away from the scene. Yeah, she asked a lot of questions along the way here. But, I tried to keep everything PG with her."

"Yeah, I hear ya. The things we do as older sisters." Merida flashed a smile.

"Yeah the things we do to protect them." Elsa chuckled while combing Anna's strawberry blonde hair. "But sooner or later we have to let them learn things on their own."

Merida nodded."We'll only do that whenever we're ready."

The two girls exchanged a couple chuckles here and there. Until they continued to chat about anything that came to their minds to pass the time.

* * *

Merida woken up from the slightest touch from a gentle hand. She opened her icy blue eyes to find Hans looking down at her with his casual seldom stare.

"Hey, wake up. There's an update about Hiccup's dad." He said.

"How is he? And Hiccup too." Merida slowly got up from her chair to find a sleeping Anna right beside her. Hans saw her lost gaze and assumed that she saw Anna too. He noticed how her eyes were glued sleeping little girl.

"Dunno what's up with Hiccup and his dad, but there's a nurse that's going to tell us about them." He pointed at the man in scrubs who was chatting with her friends.

The two began to walk down the aisle of chairs. "So you're able to see her now?" Hans asked Merida with a slight satisfaction in his tone.

"You're a bit jolly" Merida raised an eyebrow.

Hans shrugged his shoulders. "Gotta at least smile a bit."

"Sure thing Hans." Merida rolled her eyes.

"So answer my question?"

Merida looked at him for a moment, then looked away. She took a deep breathe, "Yeah, I saw her during my last match."

Hans turned to her side and waited for her responded. "And what else?" He asked her, showing his sense of curiosity.

"Why are you suddenly interesting on this subject? You hardly bring this stuff up." Merida didn't want to look at him this time around. From all the mess they've gotten themselves into, as innocent, naive children to workaholic young adults, Merida and Hans wanted to move on, but, a serious deep scar was still visible to see.

That scar was sealed away, healing, but, the two didn't feel right about things being patched up and their sins haven't been forgiven yet.

"I just think it's time to actually grow up and move along." Hans bluntly said without a sense of harshness between his teeth.

He had a point, Merida concluded. Maybe it's time to really ask for forgiveness and accept their wrongs and hope to do more right things in the future.

The two meet up with the others where they all huddled around by the nurse with the stack of files from a clipboard of information. The tension between the group was causing their heartbeats to beat rapidly while a trail of sweat began to trail down the back of their necks and faces.

"So how is he, sir?" Rapunzel asked worriedly.

The male nurse went by the name Frank and all he was doing was rereading the given information before speaking to the troubled brunette in front of him. Rapunzel's friends stood behind her with seldom and melancholy expressions across the board.

"Well Ms. Laterne, your uncle is definitely a fighter. Besides the fact that he was shot twice in the shoulder. He miraculously survived the incident. When they first brought him in, he was low in blood and was close to critical shock. But the surgical team managed to save him by removing the two bullets." Frank informed them in the most professional and sincere tone he can give.

"Wait, he came in low blooded and critical shock?" Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, her voice sounded a bit shaky.

"Yes, but, reassure we were lucky a few hours ago to able to do the surgery in time with the help of his son. Luckily, your uncle and cousin have the same blood type. So your cousin Hiccup was able to donate some of his blood for the surgery." Frank went on. "As for now, your uncle was moved to the ICU to just monitor his health after the surgery."

"Is there anyway, we're able to see him and my cousin?" Rapunzel asked.

"You're able to see your cousin, but, not your uncle right now. He's busy resting at the moment and…"

Just as the nurse continued to talk, the sound of high heels clicking against the cold tiled floor. Everyone turned to see a slim woman in her late fifties running towards them. She looked very distressed from the worried expression on her face. Her hair was over the place, strains sticking out of her brown and silver braided hair.

"Where is my family?" The woman asked while catching her breath.

"Mrs. Haddock?" Jack walked over to make sure the woman was alright.

"Is Hiccup here? Where is he? My husband? I heard about what happened and I just had to rush over here from Grimstad." She explained to him. "Curse that finance meeting of mine. My family comes first. Now where are they?"

It was deja vu for Jack to see the weariness of a mother from how wide Mrs. Haddock's eyes were and how they glimmer with distress. "They're both alright Mrs. Haddock." He began to talk to her in his most calm and reassuring voice. "We were about to go find Hiccup from one of the rooms outside of the ICU section."

"ICU?" Mrs. Haddock looked at him dead in the eyes. "What actually happened? The station is completely in chaos over what happened."

"You must be Mr. Haddock's wife. Hi, I'm Frank." Frank walked over to give her a firm handshake. Mrs. Haddock took his hand and returned the friendly gesture. "Don't worry ma'am, your family is alright. I was just talking to these guys about your husband's surgery and condition."

"We were about to go find and meet up with Hiccup. He's probably happy to see you." Jack offered his hand to guide the weary woman.

"Thank you, Jackson." Mrs. Haddock smiled.

"Anytime Mrs. Haddock." Jack returned a caring smile.

The group followed Frank into a hallway where the hospital was alive with other nurses going about their night, checking on patients, securities talking on the phones, and doctors discussing over future surgical dates. Frank paused for a moment to ask one of his colleagues about Hiccup's location. A young nurse in her late twenties approached to him with a genuine smile. She informed him that he was in a waiting room down the hall.

Frank thanked her and continued to navigate through a stream of workers and patients. He made a turn to another short hallway and entered through an entranceway that opened up to a waiting room with a spectacular view. In the distance, the gang and Mrs. Haddock spotted Hiccup seating alone in a row of chair by the wall. He was busy looking outside from the high scale glass windows that looked down below the city. Even though it was night time, there was some lights flickering in the distance from the mountainside on the mountain range that wrapped around the city.

It looked beautiful and quiet outside, but, in Hiccup's head was nothing but chaos and a horrible mess.

"Hiccup!"

The lost brunette looked up and saw his mother running up to him. The woman approached him with a big embrace. She squeezed him to the point Hiccup had to tap on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Mom...Can't. Breathe." He said while gasping for air.

"Oh! So sorry honey." Mrs. Haddock broke her embrace. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders and looked straight at him with her blue-green eyes.

"It's alright mom." Hiccup chuckled. "But, shouldn't you be in two meetings at Grimstad?"

"Yes. But, that can wait. I have a family to take care of first before anything else." His mother responded.

The gang gave them some space to talk in private while they sat in a couple rows away. Once again, they spent the rest of their night in another waiting room. Jack and Elsa were both browsing through a Fortune 500 magazine, chatting about a list of young billionaires from around the world. They shared a couple chuckles and giggles about Jack's idea of starting his own ice sculpture business with Kristoff.

Kristoff just gave them a few looks and chuckled away at the two's amusements. Hans was quietly away browsing through his phone again while making short glances at Hiccup and his mother. The sight twisted a knot in his stomach that caused his heart to ache. Another sensation that he missed since he was a kid, someone who hardly had the chance to experience. It was always hard for him and his late mother to share the attention and affection in a family of fifteen.

Merida found a way to calm her nerves by just using two chairs. One for seating while using another to rest her tired feet.

As for Anna, she was running around the room while blissfully exploring the place. Jack and Elsa acted like expert parents, comfortable to let their wild child roam freely. Merida decided to get a little shut eye while drowning out the laughter and shouting coming from Anna. Kristoff was taking the time to talk to his parents privately from across the other side of the room.

"Hei, mor (Hi, mom). I'm gonna come home a bit late tonight...Don't worry, I didn't drink that much, I'm just at the hospital...No no, I'm not hurt. My friends and I are just here because of Hiccup. No mor calm down, everything's okay. Hiccup too. I'll let you know more about what happened when I come home. I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay." Kristoff said goodbye to his mother before returning his phone back inside her pocket.

He stared through the window and looked down at the scenery below. Just passing cars and trucks slowly disappearing into the night while the moon was set high above the rooftops of the city. Kristoff looked away from the window to find himself feeling a sudden chill racing down his back. Without turning around, he spotted the reflection of a little girl with beautiful copper head looking through the window.

Anna? He gazed down at the little girl, without a word - standing completely still and silent.

Anna saw Kristoff's reflection and noticed how he was staring down at her. He was shuttled with confusion. But that didn't bother Anna, she simply picked up her feet and walked a bit closer to Kristoff with a giant smile on her face that caused Kristoff to feel a bit nervous. At the back of his mind, he knew Anna was about to explode with a firework of happiness.

Just as Anna was about to speak, Kristoff asked her to be quiet by placing a finger between his mouth and gave her a friendly smile. Anna knew the gesture and nodded.

Across the room, Jack looked down at his watch to see the time. It was getting late for him and he had to be in the office tomorrow morning. He picked himself up from his chair and reminded Elsa about his schedule tomorrow. Though they are a couple, work was another factor they needed to balance while working at the same place.

"Don't worry, I'll get a ride with Punzie." She told him.

The blonde got up from her chair. She gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Without forgetting, she wished him a 'Goodnight' before Jack returning the same gesture. He told her to drive home safely and gave her another kiss, this time on the lips.

He waved goodbye to the rest of his friends before walking over to Hiccup and his mother. The young man explained to his best friend about work and wished he can stay a bit longer to give more support.

Hiccup shook his head and gave his old friend a pat on the back, thanking him for all the help. Not only for tonight, but, thanked him for everything he had sacrificed for those he truly cared about. Jack accepted the compliment with a smile. He hugged Hiccup and Mrs. Haddock, providing them some help by giving Bunny's business card if they needed any legal help.

The two accepted his generosity with the bottom of their hearts.

Before leaving the room, Jack looked at the waiting room one last time. He took a deep breathe and exit out of the place without looking back. He managed to let go of the fear and sudden dark flashbacks, but, just as he left the building, trails of scattered memories started to invade the back of his mind. He quickly ran to his car as if a band of shadows was chasing after him, wanting to reeling him back to a state of isolation and regretful depression.

With a quick press on his car's key, he opened the driver's door and quickly shut the world behind him. He took two big deep breath before turning on the engine. He pressed on the gas pedals and drove away.

* * *

Rain was pouring down Arendelle at a fast rate. Even though it was a storm outside, the sound of water crashing onto the window didn't startle the Frost residents at three in the morning. However, in a dark, cluttered room of mountainous piles of clothings to useless folders and packets scattered across a wooden floor, Jack was tossing and turning endlessly on his bed since coming from the hospital.

When he first arrived home, he found his small family waiting for him in the parlor room. They were already dressed up to go to bed but, the looks on their faces caused Jack to assume that they had questions and they definitely wanted answers. However, that wasn't the case for all four of them. Robert and Sasha got up from their seats and approached to him with genuine tired smiles before heading upstairs.

Jack became a bit confused over their gesture. Good thing his sister was there to simply explain how the two elderly couple was just glad that he came home safe and sound.

He watched her climb up the flight of stair before taking the moment to finding his reflection from the standing mirror from the parlor room. Deep inside a strange trance, he walked over to the mirror as if it was calling for him.

As he gazed through the mirror, he only saw a dull image of himself with the slightest astonishment in his eyes on how he changed over the last two weeks. How could his first two weeks, returning home felt like a journey. Did he walk through a barren wasteland for a year?

"I guess I somewhat slowly regaining some weight that I lost three years ago," He patted his stomach to feel the old muscle mass he used to have before those years of taking drugs and abusing his body with alcohol. "But I definitely should shave at least." Jack lifted up his chin while stroking the sides of his face, feeling the patches of peach fuzz growing. "Or not. Might as well start growing a beard so I can look like I have more experience."

Experience was another element which he needed. With the sudden events that came towards his life like a speeding bullet train was there to keep himself sane. But, he started to lose his momentum to control his unsettling thoughts and the shadows that used to haunt him in his sleep at night toyed with his mind whenever he was alone.

The falling rain grew furious, the wind constantly howling while droplets were banging his bedroom window. Jack grabbed his blanket tightly, sweat decorated across his face and body, where spots on his shirt was wet. He gritted his teeth as he began to talk in his sleep.

"No. Don't take me there. I don't want to go back!" He yelled while still having his eyes closed shut tight.

Deep inside his head, he was revealing old memories that took him back to the day he last saw his ill grandfather before he was sent to the hospital in that regretful summer. The elder man was sitting alone on a patio chair that faced over the backyard of the estate. For a family of five and including the staffs that housed and worked at the place, it was the man's favorite spot to think and spend time with his grandchildren.

He enjoyed the times he spent with Jack where he told him of his favorite childhood and war stories. But as Jack stood over the distance from the patio to watch an old scene unfold in front of him, the hidden secrets he found about his grandfather from his own father's entries, pulled a heart string. He saw his younger self, innocent and naive as ever walking over to his grandfather with nothing but a giant belovement smile.

"You dead lying bastard." Older Jack let those heartbroken words slip out of his mouth on purpose, having no regret on taking it back. "How can you be so corrupted?"

Corruption was like blood magic inside the Frost family. Keep in secret and it ran deep inside through those who joined and worked with Jack's grandfather's hidden agenda. It was simply keeping his family name pure and innocent, even though the family business was created by selfishness and greed. At the back of Jack's mind, his great grandfather who was an innocent farmer won't believe how his own son turned the family's reputation upside over a poor decision and risky agreements.

"Father, can I have a word with you?" Jack saw a figure coming outside to meet his grandfather.

"Dad?" Jack said breathlessly.

"Papa" Little Jack rushed over to his father with his arms wide open for a big bear hug. Aleron crouched down to meet his son's eye and opened his arms wide. "Did you come to listen to Grandpa's war stories again?" Little Jack asked him in his most adorable eleven year old voice.

"No my son, I'm sorry, but, I'm here to speak to him privately. If you don't mind. I think Mama needs your help in the kitchen." Aleron apologized by giving his beloved son the biggest hug he can give him with a sneak attack - tickling by his side. Jack's laughter caused the man to give him a genuine smile and kiss Jack's delicate young forehead. "Now go on, I think Sasha and your sister just baked krumkakes."

"Krumkakes?" Little Jack's sapphire eyes exploded with grand delight and waved his father and grandfather goodbye before rushing back inside.

The two men watched him disappear inside the mansion before they walked off the patio and stood face to face underneath the late afternoon sun, while Jack stood from afar and listened to what his father had to say. Even though he was stuck in a dream, it felt like he was reliving an event from the past.

"Did you hear what happened?" Aleron asked his father.

"About what?"

"You didn't hear the news of your daughter-in-law being killed?" Aleron fixed his eyes straight at his father who was a bit uninterested in the conversation already. "Father, I know you don't like _him_ for all he has done to this family. But he's your son and _my _brother." He placed his right hand by his heart.

"My son?" Aleron's father raised one of his eyebrows. His aging eyes sparked opened wide in order to narrow them straight at his youngest son. "Are you forgetting he's not really _your_ brother? I only have two sons in this world. You. And your older brother North." The elderly man placed both of his hands behind his back and turned his back away from Aleron.

"I'll never forget the truth about him. Blood related or not, he's still my brother. Now the family he created by himself is suddenly broken. Are we going to help him?" Aleron pleaded for his father for his support in order to support another. A weakness, but, a strength that Jack's father obtained at a very young age. Though he never knew he was a privileged child of a rich household, sharing his time, wealth, and energy wasn't an issue. He was like a human angel that was dropped from Heaven in order to help those in need in a chaotic and regretful world.

"That isn't my concern Aleron. I only have to focus on this family and this family's empire." Aleron's father stood his ground.

"He's family too! For heaven's sake, why did you adopt him in the first place?" Aleron's voice grew louder and his mind started to become impatient at the man he used to know as his own father. A man who _used_ to be a good-kindhearted one who put those he cared about first. Since his mother's death, Aleron noticed the dramatic shift of his father's attitude towards those who disrespected or lied to him.

"I adopted him because he was just an innocent fatherless boy! He should be grateful for all the things I've given him. Provided for him! Now he turned my back on me. And you! He turned his back on this whole family!" Aleron's father turned around with his arms wide, looking at his son with the most furious looking eyes that hide away his pain and sadness.

"He did what was best for him. He went with mother's word by following his own heart." Aleron reminded him.

"And look what he has done. He made this family's relationship with the Frollo's worse than before. His selfish actions are causing us to _now_ owe that monstrous family of criminals and killers. Whenever I'm gone from his deadbeat world, you better make the best choices for your family. Not only for you, but, for their sakes." Aleron's father pointed his finger at Jack's father.

"I know I _will_, father. Now please, what are we going to do with his family?" Aleron never let go of the subject.

"Family? He only has one child." The elderly bluntly said it with the most careless tone that caused Aleron to his grit his teeth.

"But _she's_ still his family. They're still part of this family too! For goodness sake, the little girl is around Jack's age. It's been too long, hiding his family from my own. My kids have the right to know that they have a…"

"No, they don't. It's for their own safety, Aleron. You should know that!" The elderly shouted.

Aleron sighed. "Of course, I do. Technically, they're _my_ family. Jack and Sophia are my children and I'm the one who is their protector. And I see nothing wrong for them to meet her." Aleron's father shook his head, disgusted at his son's statement. "You never accepted his family and I bet you'll never will, even if you leave this world with your sorrowful regrets and selfish greeds."

"Is that your way to treat me?" The elderly approached to him with a killer glare. "I am your father and you should provide me with respects. This is no way of teaching your own children."

"Once again father, Jack and Sophia are my wife and I's concern. Not your's. Isn't the family business your priority? Why can't you only focus on that since you said it's your _family_ too." Aleron hissed at his father with a touch of bittersweet slipping out of his teeth. The elderly man was speechless, paralyzed and broken. "I guess I have to help my own brother with his own problem then. Like you never gave your time for him anymore."

Aleron respectfully bowed to his father before leaving him be. Jack watched his father walked out from his grandfather. His grandfather closed his eyes and fell down on his knees.

Jack was lost in thoughts at what just unfolded in front of him. The dream was like flying back to the past through a time machine. Still a bit dazed and overwhelmed by what he just learned. But, he was also paralyzed to either run after his father or go speak to his grandfather. Frozen and speechless.

Then a loud bang of a powerful thunder soon woke him up from his dream. Jack jolt upright from his bed, sweat drops covered his face to realize he was back in his own bedroom.

"What fuck was that?" He hissed quietly. He looked over to his windows and saw the wild storm howling and crashing outside. Then he gazed down at his own two hands, studying the lines and marks on them to see the scars that hide away his struggles and pain. But he shifted his negative thoughts into positive memories that taught him about how the simplest and warm touches were better than pain and sorrow.

"This needs to end. I need to know everything." Jack quickly reached over to his smartphone on his nightstand. He navigated through his list of contacts and pressed the name he was looking for. Through his phone, he heard the ringer a couple more times until he finally heard his caller on the other end.

"Hello?" The receiver sounded very tired.

"Hey, I need you to drop by my office first thing tomorrow morning. It's an emergency. I know you might have cases tomorrow, but, can you reschedule them or give them to someone else?" Jack commanded.

"Jack, it's bloody four in the morning." Jack's caller sighed. "But, I'll see what I can do. Meet you there at nine?"

"Yeah that's good for me. I'll be bringing some stuff from dad's old office and you better have some answers to my questions."

"Sure thing, Jack. See you then." The caller didn't sound so demanding as much as Jack, he rather just go with the flow and hopping Jack was done so he could go back to sleep.

"See you tomorrow, Bunny."

* * *

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the long delay and lack of updating. Life has gotten in the way for me to update this chapter. Due to recent events that happened in the last few months, the subject that has been mentioned was too much and too soon to reveal because of those events. As much I don't want to list them, I thought it would be respectful to keep things at peace. Reassure there weren't any deaths in this chapter - if you're wondering. While getting back on my feet to write again, I'm balancing two writing projects where I'm writing another one while revising this one. If you're interested, I have been uploading another Jelsa story called "Young Bloods," a sequel to "Love Is Worth The Fight." Y'all should check them out! Once again, I apologize for the delay and hope you stick around until the end of this story. Things are slowly coming in full circle for everyone. **


	25. Finding Clarity

**Chapter Rating: M - Minor Language**

* * *

Morning light peaked through the patches of storm clouds. The water in the fjord became calm after the rain and wind disappeared, the waves weren't choppy, but the flow was peaceful, casting a reflection of the sky and the city of Arendelle by the banks of the shore. Silence covered across the land, giving the sound of the summer birds and insects, talking away on a quiet start of the day. The Frost manor was still asleep whenever the clock struck eight. No one except Jack woke up before nine during the weekends. After a reckless night at the hospital and sleeping through an overwhelming dream, he still managed to get up early and get ready for work.

After a quick cold shower, trying to avoid any distractions from his thoughts, he hurried out of his bathroom and picked out his outfit for today. He wasn't too picky on what to wear, but he always followed a dress code that requires him to pick out one suit, one tie, a pair of socks and shoes. Simplicity, at its best. He quickly took a gray suit that had a touch of silver and matched it with one of his favorite royal blue dress shirts. Jack held his towel tightly and approached to his drawer to reach for a black tie and socks. The man put on his outfit and grabbed a pair of shoes before rushing off to his studies.

Inside his home office, he rushed over to his desk to pack his father's old laptop and floppy disks into his messenger bag. Before leaving, he took a moment to check whether he needed anything else. Without wasting any time he skipped breakfast and grabbed his keys as he headed out. Tossed his bag onto the passenger seat and turned on his Maserati.

Jack left the estate and drove straight downtown, but instead he made a turn up the road, heading straight to the mountains. He was simply going to work this morning, but he had to go see something first. Driving to his destination wasn't a hassle. It wasn't a park or a small family restaurant, it was a spot where a small cross and a patch of flowers were set by the side of the road. Jack parked his car from the opposite side before crossing over to the small makeshift memorial. It was set by a railing that looked over the fjord and a valley down below. Jack kneeled down to get a better look of the memorial. On the cross was his parents' names written in black paint. He placed his hand on their names, gently touching the wooden cross while closing his eyes. The young man let out a tiresome sigh as he gradually opened his eyes once again. He looked at the flowers and the cross one last time before heading back to his car.

Back inside, he gazes down at the spot that took his parents' life away. According to Bunny, the Frost's car didn't flip over the railing, but crashed into it. It sent him chills running down his spine while looking at the death scene of his late parents. He shook any scary thoughts away before turning his car back on. The engine inside the sport car was alive, its mighty roar woken up Jack's senses, which gave him a little burst of energy to keep on moving for the day.

Downtown Arendelle was quiet early in the morning. Several cars and trucks driving by, some are going about their day. However, driving by the street of the recent crime scene that happened last night was empty, but the crime tapes were still there. Jack parked his car in the Enterprise's luxurious parking garages before heading inside his office. Good thing the cafe inside the main building was opened early for him to grab two cups of coffee and a box of pastries for him and Bunny. When he arrived in the main lobby of his office, it was no surprise for him to expect Emily and Geo already at work.

"Good morning you two." Jack greeted them kindly with his signature grin.

Geo and Emily stopped whatever they were doing and looked over the large lobby desk. Emily got up from her seat and greeted Jack a good morning in return. Jack gave her a nodded before heading straight to his office. However, Emily stopped him at his tracks to give him a quick preview of important meeting of his busy schedule that was set for him today.

"Sir, you have a meeting with the finance department an hour before noon today and today at three you're scheduled to sit down with the head of the research and development department." Emily read his entire schedule from her tablet.

"Thanks for the information. Also Mr. Hawkins will be here in a few minutes to have a meeting with me before my ten o'clock meeting with Mr. Robinson from FutureTech." Jack informed her while glance down at his schedule on his phone.

"Oh of course, I'll add that now." Emily's hand danced across the tablet screen like an ice skater on freshly frozen ice. "Anything else to add in sir?" She looked up to meet his fixed gaze onto her tablet screen. Jack shook his head. "Very well, sir, I'll tell you when Mr. Hawkins comes in…"

Suddenly, the two heard the elevator's familiar ring to signal someone was coming up.

"Maybe you don't have to," Jack chuckled. "That must be him right now."

The elevator doors opened to reveal a lonely figure leaning against the metal chrome walls. Jack approached to the feature with his hand extended to give his guest a friendly handshake. However, he paused for a moment and stood in the middle of the lobby with a puzzled look on his face.

"That isn't him." He bluntly acknowledged while tilting his head to the side to study the young figure that slowly emerged into the lobby. Emily and Geo took a moment to see what their boss was referring to, and he was right, it wasn't Mr. Hawkins at all.

"Hey there cousin," The figure greeted him in a cheerful British accent with a casual grin that was planted across her pale skin face.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. First it was that unforgettable dream that took him straight to his father's last heartbreaking day with his grandfather, now a secret that his family kept from him was standing right in front of him - revealing a decade long mystery.

"Do I know you?" He quirked an eyebrow.

The young woman with long gorgeous raven hair chuckled. "I don't think so. But, I certainly know you." She was charming, confident, and quite witty for her appearance as someone who was around Jack's age.

Of course she would know me, the Media has been around my case for the last few days since the company's announcement of their new CEO, Jack reflected. Good thing the public relations department was smart enough to tame the news and tabloids - monitoring anything that would get in my way and mess with the public's mind of whom was Jack Frost.

"Um, okay. So what is your name?" Jack asked her politely.

"You're welcome to call me E.J." The woman smiled. Jack noticed the tiny glimmer of joy from her topaz-hazel eyes.

"E.J.? Very well. What brings you here then?" Jack had the tone of an authority than a loving family member. At the back of his mind, he couldn't conclude why he was acting protective of himself. Probably the statements from his late grandfather ringing inside his head reminding him to watch his back.

"Um, well, that's…" E.J. looked over Jack's shoulders to spot his secretaries looking at her with curious eyes, like little kids wanting to know what's going on. "Is there any way we can talk privately?" She whispered to Jack without giving any eye contact at the girls.

Jack looked over to meet his secretaries' gazes. He let out a sigh and nodded. Without asking why he gave her a kind gesture to follow him into his office. While passing back the lobby desk, he told Emily and Geo call him whenever Bunny arrived. The two girls politely respected Jack's orders and went back to work.

E.J. entered his office with an astounded look on her face. Jaws dropped when her eyes first gaze over his desk and looked through his high scale windows that had a spectacular view of the fjord and the morning sunrise. It was a picture perfect setting to have nature right in front of a modern day corporate office that was cluttered with papers and folders while being decorated with the latest technology and gadgets.

"The view is amazing!" E.J. commented happily. She had a spring in her old Converses that caused her to dash past Jack and plant her face onto the window, watching the city coming alive down below. "You don't see this in London every day."

Jack was still lost over the sudden turn of events. At the back of mind, he tried to fit the puzzles into place, if she said she was his cousin, he hardly found any features from his own blood. All he knew from his parents was that his mother was an orphan who was adopted into a small family of three. He knew his Uncle North was childless, which left the assumption E.J. might be his long lost cousin from his dream.

"You still haven't answered my question. What brings you here or Arendelle if I might ask?" Jack looked at her casually while placing his tray of coffee and bag of pastries onto his desk.

"Oh!" E.J. turned around to face him. "I came here to visit my dad and hopefully the rest of _my_ family." She confessed honestly.

"Do you I know your dad?" Jack raised a brow.

"Well, yeah. And I know your's too." E.J. replied with a grin.

Before Jack replied back with another question, Emily called him from his desk telephone. She informed him that Bunny has arrived and is waiting for him in the lobby. Jack responded back to let her to send in Bunny.

"Who's Mr. Hawkins?" E.J. asked him.

"A long time family friend. C'mon, I like you to meet him."

Jack was a bit younger than E.J., probably a couple of years, but, the level of maturity she saw in him wasn't in sync with his appearance. He had the mind of a wise old man than someone who still hasn't had their life all straighten out. She only saw the seriousness through his sapphire eyes, but he still managed to smile when he felt like it. That was mainly her first impression of him, no thoughts on what if they knew each other years ago, would things be different for them.

Jack went over to open his door when he heard Bunny knocking. E.J. was standing right back his cousin, waiting, until she saw a tall slim man in a gray suit with a tribal symbol printed tie emerged into the room. His dark hair was combed back behind his sharp large ears that looked like elf ears from the side. She noticed the matching goatee underneath his chin. Overall, he looked sharp and professional.

"E.J. this is Mr. Hawkins my family's lawyer and a long time friend of my dad. He's like my uncle since I was born. Blood isn't everything you see." Jack exchanged a smile from Bunny then at her. "C'mon, let's start this meeting. You two can sit right there." He pointed at the large couch from the side of the office space.

"Well, it's nice seeing you again." Bunny chuckled while sitting down with E.J. The young woman quirked an eyebrow. "You might not remember me, but, your old man introduced me to you when you were very little." He smiled at her.

Jack looked at the two while a wave curiosity hit his mind. He sat down by a recliner and handed Bunny his coffee. He asked E.J. if she needed something to drink and offered her some pastries. She shook her head for the coffee, but, couldn't resist the delicious pastries. When Jack noticed his guests were settled in happily, he leaned back in his seat and began asking them some questions.

"Where can I start? I guess we'll start with you, E.J." He fixed his eyes on her. E.J. looked up and saw him looking straight at her. "Beside coming here to see your father, what else brought you here?"

E.J. cleared her throat. "Nothing really. Just came to visit my dad, whom I thought was the CEO of this company. But now I guess he isn't."

Jack eyes widen. He looked across the table to meet Bunny's calm and collective gaze. From his stare, Jack concluded Bunny has a lot to answer regarding about his family's dark past.

"So you're saying to me that Kozmotis is your dad?" Jack asked while taking a sip from his coffee.

"Took you a while, huh?" E.J. raised an eyebrow.

"So you know everything?" Jack looked at Bunny with a stunned expression on his face. "Why did my family keep this a secret?"

"Mainly both of your fathers kept this thing a secret." Bunny bluntly expressed casually while reaching over his cup of coffee. "You see before you two were even born, the Frost had a relationship between a powerful family who also ran an _empire_ in Arendelle."

E.J. and Jack exchanged confused looks between one another. Who knew their fathers played an important part of their family's reputation? Jack wasn't surprised about the various family owned companies and the heated competition around the city, he was however surprised to know his own family had a troublesome relationship with one.

"And who's giving my family a bad reputation?" Jack asked Bunny.

"The Frollos." Bunny replied.

"The who?"

"The Frollos a powerful family that owns a very expensive shipping company here. But shipping isn't what this family only focused on." E.J. took a bite from her pastry. "Here, let me look up this article I found a long time ago." She dug into her ripped jeans front pocket to take out her smartphone.

"Why haven't I heard them before?" Jack looked at them like he was lost five year old that just found that the Tooth fairy and the Easter bunny was a lie.

"They like to stay private and away from the Media as possible." E.J. browsed through her phone until she found the article she needed. "Generally, our families have a long time history with them."

This is some weird Italian Renaissance family drama. Jack concluded.

"How did it all start?" He asked Bunny.

"Money laundering and tradings that went wrong." Bunny looked at Jack and then at E.J. "You see during your great grandfather's time the family business was failing very badly and he needed _extra_ money to keep everything afloat. He kept the news of bankruptcy a secret, he told no one in his company and his family."

E.J. looked across the table and found Jack still looking dumbfounded over the stories she already knew. Of course, none of her parents told her about her father's step-family's years of corruption, but, she had ways to find the answers. From the small gaze and the way Jack moved his eyes and tapping his fingertips onto the arm of his chair, E.J. noticed how this subject brought anxiety into his mind and soul.

"So my great grandfather ended up asking someone in the Frollo family for some money?" Jack raised an eyebrow. Bunny and E.J. nodded. The young man shook his head and leaned way back into his chair. "I know where this is going. Typical money trade offering leads to more problems."

"Correct. Your great grandfather accepted the offer, but…"

"But what?" Jack rudely interrupted Bunny.

"But a member of the Frollo screwed our great granddad over. Claude Frollo. Secretly he was a judge in this city a long time ago, but also ran the family shipping business. Here read this." E.J. headed over her phone for Jack to look over the article about Claude and the Frost.

"So Claude got arrested a few decades ago? What was he shipping?" Jack saw the headline of the article.

"The typical stuff. Illegal drugs. Money. Sometimes people. Stuff that is found in the 'Black Market'" E.J. said it like it wasn't a big surprise or no big deal for her. Like she was desensitized to the subject. "Keep reading you'll find out how everything started."

Jack skipped through the article to later find out how an employee of the Frost was an undercover cop from the local city police department that arrested Claude for his illegal actions. The undercover cop received 'unknown' sources that the Frollos were destroying local fortune companies like the Frost Enterprise to gain more money and power to use these companies assists to control the city.

"I guess our great grandfather ratted out Claude then." Jack looked up from reading.

Bunny nodded. "But things got messy from here. Even though your great grandfather done the right thing to report to the authorities, he still used Claude's money to keep the family business going. He didn't even repay the Frollos anything after Claude conviction."

"You're saying a relative of mine stabbed someone in the back. Metaphorically speaking. Over money and power?" Jack handed back E.J. her phone.

"Pretty much. It's the old school ordeal of 'if you messed with my family, then I'll certainly mess with your's." E.J. replied.

"Then what does this has to do with you?" Jack pointed at E.J.

"Well, someone has caught up with the long time family soap opera." E.J. said sarcastically.

"Not really. I only know I have a long lost cousin that no one told me about. And I assumed it was you because apparently your father is my father's step-brother. Was it something about a forbidden marriage?" Jack looked at Bunny for some answers.

Bunny put down his cup and cleared his throat. "Your uncle fell in love with a Frollo."

Well, things went all Romeo and Juliet. Jack quietly concluded. As thing has not gotten any crazier since coming back home.

"What?" E.J. looked at Bunny with her eyes widen. "You're telling me I'm a Frollo too?"

"What your parents didn't tell you?" Jack asked her.

"I was young like you to know my family's dark past. Plus my mum died when I was eleven. Neither of them told me about this corrupted story." E.J. explained.

"Really? And your father never mentioned anything about this?" Bunny reached for his cup again.

E.J. shook her head. "He has stopped being my dad since my mum's death. He completely shut me out and sent me away from here. A genius plan to handle a death and raising a kid when she was in her most vulnerable state in life." She slouched in her seat with her arms crossed.

"And I thought my own folks did the same thing to me." Jack confessed without showing any regret of speaking coldly about his parents in front of Bunny. He saw his uncle's gaze and took the expression on face as a sign that he was surprised about his remark.

"Well, welcome to the club of broken orphans living in a messy world, little cousin." E.J. commented sarcastically.

"Now that's enough. You two don't understand it now, but, whenever you have kids you'll understand the actions your parents made." Bunny looked at the two like an actual parent with a classic disappointment expression on his face.

"But why did this happen?" E.J. turned around to face Bunny, face to face. "For years I've been finding answers for my mum's death. She can't just die from a car accident. I think something went down because of my dad's past."

Jack fixed her eyes at her. In his mind, he began to compare how E.J. and he had several things in common. Lost a parent in a car accident and shut away from their own family that led them into a journey of finding answers about their family's secretive past. He decided to get up from his seat and walked over to his desk. His two guests watched him quietly remove his father's laptop from his bag and connected a cable that was hooked up to a wireless router. The signals from the router simply communicated with the projector, showing the laptop's home screen anywhere in the room.

"What are you doing?" E.J. asked Jack.

"Doing the same thing you're doing, finding answers." Jack looked up from browsing through the laptop screen.

E.J. and Bunny got up from their seats and walked over to the empty wall where Jack projected the various journal entries from his father's laptop. They observed the entries like they were in an art gallery, hands behind their back and focused their attention on the written content in each opened window from the screen.

"Where did you get these?" E.J. asked Jack while reading a brief excerpt.

"I found these old floppy disks from my dad's old studies and dug up one of his old laptops at home."

"Yeah your father was always a hoarder." Bunny chuckled. "But a very resourceful one though." He continued to read a paragraph from one of the entries that was discussing about Jack's grandfather's passing. When he stumbled upon an information he never knew from his old late friend, his eyes widen and eyebrows crinkled. "Wait, go back up to that passage from July 26." Jack followed his instructions. "There!" Bunny walked up to the wall and pointed to his discovery.

"What is it?" Jack looked up from the laptop and find Bunny squinting his eyes at a particular spot.

"Come over here. There's information here that foreshadowed about your parents' accident. Why didn't the police find this?" Bunny was more astounded than the two young faces in the room.

"What do you mean foreshadows?" Jack stood right behind him and read the excerpt himself.

"Did you even read this entry?" Bunny asked him.

Jack shook his head. "I read a few. But, I only found these a couple days ago. I had other things to do besides skimming through my dad's journals."

"Other things?" E.J. titled her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"What's that face for?" Jack returned an annoyed look.

E.J. chuckled. "Nothing Frosty. Did you know anything about your dad having an argument with our grandfather? He mentioned about my parents in this entry." E.J. pointed to a short paragraph.

"Yeah, I knew something about that." Jack folded his arms and stared at the screen.

"Really? How? You just read this entry." E.J. looked at him with a confused expression.

"Don't laugh at me, but, I saw this moment in a dream." Jack confessed while keeping his eye fixed at the other entries.

E.J. looked at him with her eyes fixed at his seldom and quiet expression. She also said nothing and continued to find any clues inside the entries. At the back of her mind, she knew what Jack meant when he saw it in a dream. Despite her background with the law and her hobby of solving mysteries like Sherlock Holmes, she had a thing with psychology and the supernatural. Short story, she had a curious interest when it came to myths and ghosts.

"Dreams can always be helpful phenomena." Jack turned his attention at E.J. "Either they can be a portal that takes you to the past or future. Some are like spiritual messages in your mind while you rest. It's your way of interpreting them." She continued.

Bunny looked down at his phone and noticed his meeting with Jack just flew by. "Uh, sorry to break the meeting short but I have other meetings to attending to. You two continue finding clues and keep me posted on your findings." He stated while grabbing his cup of coffee and the remaining bag of pastries.

"Wait, you just saw these evidences that can help with my parents' old case. Don't you need these as much as I do?" Jack asked him.

Bunny shook his head. "I don't think it's not the best time for the police to bring back your parents' case. Just learn more about what happened and keep it that way."

"Wait, why? Does this have to do something about what happened last night?" Jack walked up to Bunny and stood in front of him. From corruption scandal and secret underground organization in the city, Jack made assumptions about how the law enforcements had a hidden war between dark criminals taking advantage of the city. And it was must have been a long battle between the two sides since he was born.

"What happened last night?" E.J. butted in.

"Jack, if you were my own kid and you too," Bunny looked at E.J. then back at Jack. "I would do my best to keep you two away from trouble. For now just keep on searching for answers about your family's past and I'll go to my meetings. You two have a great morning and promise me to stay away from trouble."

The two young adults watched the busy lawyer leave the room with a casual wave after closing the door behind them. Jack let out a sigh and went back to his desk to look at more entries.

"I think he's keeping secrets from us." E.J. assumed while looking back at him.

"What else is new? My family has been doing that to me for a long time." Jack sat down on his chair. "Then again, I've done the same thing to those close to me too." He confessed sadly.

E.J. saw him go back to his seldom state again. She walked over and place both of her hands on top of his desk. Jack looked up and met his cousin's serious topaz eyes glaring straight at him.

"What?" Jack annoyingly asked.

"Don't act like this is your fault. I have been in that place like you too. Desperately seeking answers but finding nothing." E.J. explained kindly.

"Thanks. But, you don't know what situation I'm in. You're just somebody that somehow showed up today after a crazy night I've gone through. Now if you don't mind…"

"No!" E.J. shouted causing Jack to flinch.

"No, what?" Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Just stop being so down on yourself. You're right, I don't know what bullshit you're in right now. But, this whole searching for answers shouldn't bring you down. You should be fucking glad you found something. I've been doing this alone for years and right now I can't believe I found someone else to help me." E.J. tried to smile, but, couldn't. "We're family. Blood isn't always everything. As long you have someone's back, might as well do the same thing back."

Jack sighed. She had a point, he said inside his head. "Fine. Just so you know I have another thing to worried about than this." He mentioned.

"Fine by me Frosty. Running an empire isn't easy." E.J. told him.

Jack shook his head. "No, I kept a promise for a friend that I help her with something."

"And that is?" E.J. quirked an eyebrow.

"If I tell you, you'll find me crazier than you think." Jack looked up again at her.

"Try me." E.J. smiled.

* * *

After a long hour or two explaining his crazy journey as a reckless lost adult to a naturally born CEO, Jack assumed he might have embarrassed himself in front of his cousin. E.J. on the other hand, never interrupted him during his story of drugs, alcohol, and luxurious lifestyle to how he was ill and ended up reuniting with a longtime lost friend.

"And that's pretty much it," Jack sighed while leaning way back into his chair while looking at his computer's clock to read the time. "And I told it in time before my first meeting of the day." He added. "So you're welcome to call me crazy or whatever I don't mind. It's a complicated ordeal for me."

E.J. shook her head. "No you're not crazy. I want the same thing you're going through too. Getting a visit from someone you used to love and having the chance to see them again." She explained. "So what are you and your friends doing now for Anna? If you don't mind me asking."

"We're just fixing up this old tree fort we used to have since we were little." Jack explained.

"That and this case you're working on. You're one busy dude, Jackie." E.J. commented. Jack nodded. "But, if you don't mind me asking. How did Anna find you? Why did she decide to come back now? Just for a wish?" She curiously asked.

"Good questions. But, I'm still finding answers." Jack told her while gathering the things he needed for his meeting.

"Quick question. Do you believe in the supernatural?" E.J. looked at him seriously.

"Back then. No." Jack confessed. "But, now I do. I never knew the afterlife can be…" He paused for a moment, trying to think of a word to describe his journey, but, nothing came to mind.

"Mysterious than ever?" E.J. quirked a brow.

Jack nodded. "You can say that. But, can this whole seeing ghosts and having dreams of your late loved ones be any more understanding? I just want to find clarity in my life." He reflected.

"Then go find it. But, you don't have to do it alone. If you want I can share you my findings about the supernatural and maybe find out why Anna came back into your life." E.J. kindly offered.

Jack stopped organizing his folders for a moment. He looked up and met his cousin's serious and determined gaze. From her caring face, he soon read the expression of glimmering hope through her eyes. He knew after moving back home, he couldn't handle finding Anna's wish alone. Overall, he couldn't handle all of these problems he has alone. Anna's wish and his parents' case. Lastly, he decided to put his family's business last because it seems to be running smoothly regardless of the years his uncle Pitch ran the place.

"Fine. I can't do this alone. Whatever you know about my case with our families and with my friend, please tell me. I seriously need all the help I can get." Jack's explanation caused E.J. to display her most cuteness smile that caused him to simply roll her eyes at her and let out a laugh or two. "But we can talk more about this later on. I have a lot of meetings today." He informed her.

"Okay, when do you want to meet up? I plan to meet my dad at noon." E.J. asked.

"I get off at five today. My friends and I planned to meet up at that time. You don't mind meeting them right?" Jack asked her. She responded with a nod. "Great see you later than." Jack took his belongs and began walking out of his office.

"Cool. How about your parents' case? Do they know about it?" E.J. continued to ask him.

Jack stopped from his tracks and stared at the doorknob. He never had the thought to bring up his family's case to his friends. The thought of them being involved caused him to contemplate if they should give him a hand. But, pride and privacy were strong in his mind that it was best to keep them away. He had a strong aching feeling, worried if they were involved, something might go wrong.

"No they don't and I think it's best to keep it private. It's my personal business not theirs." He bluntly explained.

E.J. narrowed her brows at him, but, hide away any comments about Jack's reckless move to provide more secrets for those closed to him. Of course she doesn't know his friends, but, she knew at the back of her mind and deep inside her heart that keeping more secrets will build up more regrets for him.

"If you say so. See you later at five then?" Jack nodded his head and walked over to her. The two both exchanged their numbers and said their goodbyes before departing ways.

"Just tell the girls when you're living and they'll gladly give you a ride if you need one." E.J. shook her head, but, thank her cousin's generosity. She informed that she'll gladly just walk around the city like a tourist until their meeting. From there, the young woman walked him away like someone she used to know.

* * *

Driving through downtown Arendelle wasn't a hassle on a Monday afternoon. Jack managed to dodge any traffic that was about to happen during the city's evening rush hour by taking shortcuts of narrow alleyways that hardly had any vehicles entering and exiting. Something he learned while living back in New York. E.J. was browsing through her phone along their way up the mountain and to the forest where the old tree fort was. Jack noticed her being quiet since he picked her up from a local bookstore where she was waiting for him. He wanted to ask her how her meeting went with her father. But he felt it was a bit too soon and too personal to ask. They just met and he wasn't the type who invaded other's privacies.

"So how is Uncle Kozmotis doing?" He asked her.

"He's doing okay." E.J. replied casually without any sense of interest.

"Oh. Is he enjoying retirement?" Jack smiled while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, kinda. He's starting to get bored of it though." E.J. avoided eye contact and focused her attention on the incoming wall of trees passing by.

"Ah I see. Well, good thing he's doing well." Jack shrugged his shoulder.

E.J. looked at him with the corner of her eyes and noticed the serious, quiet expression on Jack's face. "You seem to not like my dad." She said to him. Jack glanced over to meet her sincere face. "It's okay, I wasn't really looking forward to visiting him anyway."

"Then why did you come to visit Arendelle?" Jack asked her.

E.J. sighed. "My aunt told me to. She's not really my aunt. More like a friend of the family. She was my mum's best friend while growing up and she offered to raise me while living in London for half of my life."

"Seems like we weren't different after all." Jack told her with a genuine smile. "The life in the Orphan club, huh?" He chuckled.

E.J. chuckled along with him. "Yup, we're orphans for life." The laughter quickly died out after a minute or two. "I guess she was right though, my aunt. It's been years since I last saw this place. Technically, it's my birthplace. It's in you no matter how badly you want to run away from it, it will always somehow find a way to drag you back home." She placed her hands behind her head.

Jack took a moment to let E.J. deep statement sink in. She definitely had a point, he commented. Maybe Anna wanted me to come back home because of all the mess that was left behind. Her death, my parents' death, and this secret war with my family and the Frollos needed to be fixed.

"But why did she have to come back in order to tell me this?" Jack said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" E.J. looked at him with a raised eyebrow, confused whether Jack was talking to her or to himself.

"Hey, quick question." Jack asked her. E.J. fixed her eyes on him. "Can ghosts be angels? Like guardian angels?"

E.J. eyes widen. She placed a hand underneath her chin. "Maybe? I'm no expert with this guardian angels and ghosts connection, but, I have a friend who knows about these things."

"Care to look into that if you don't mind?"

"I see nothing wrong with that. Plus, I have a friend who knows, let me see if she's still awake back home." E.J. reached into her phone and started texting her friend.

"What your friend lives in London?"

"No, New Orleans." E.J. corrected him. Jack glanced over to see her texting away. "What Jackie, my friend has a grandmother who is an expert with the supernatural. She knows everything."

"That's cool, I have a friend whose family had connections with local rock trolls." Jack joked around with her.

E.J. rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right Frosty. Keep your eyes on the road." Jack chuckled. "Why do you think Anna is more than a ghost?" She asked him.

"I don't know why, but, it's just a feeling. I do believe she has an important reason why she came back here. Came back to us." Jack sounded hopeful with a touch of happiness.

"Sounds like a crazy and an awesome story to tell." E.J. commented. Jack laughed while agreeing to the statement.

The two drove up a familiar street that took them straight up the mountain and made a turn to a quiet dirt road which was the main trail that led to the fort. When they finally arrived, Jack's friends were already waiting for him. E.J. was the first one to exit out of the car after Jack parked his car.

Jack noticed the curious looks on his friends' faces. He simply smiled at them. "Hey guys, I would like you all to meet the newest member of our gang. My cousin, E.J."

* * *

**A/N: Just blazing on through with this story, slowly, but surely finally having the guts and time to update. It's a slow burner for me, but, at least I'm getting there to finish this story. I want to thank once again for all the support from old and new followers, especially your reviews, reading them truly helps me back into the routine of writing again. So thank you so much! Whatcha think of the turn in events? Jack meets his long lost cousin? Stay tune!**


	26. See You Again

**Chapter Rated: T**

* * *

Jack's friends were a bit surprise to meet E.J. for the very first time. Finding out that he had a cousin was by far shocking. Who knew E.J.'s father, the man they used to joke around about his dark and sinister ways was a father to this young woman? From the way they were looking at her it was startling to see various resemblances of Pitch.

Her long raven black hair fell gracefully onto her shoulders with a simple side bang covering her forehead. Some of them were playfully hiding away her striking hazel topaz almond size eyes. The way the late afternoon sun touched her pale skin was similar to how Elsa's porcelain complexion was glowing. She had this particular smile that wrapped to the side, like a charming grin that Jack tends to make as her way of acting cool and collective. Generally it was easy to separate the two from their distinctive fashion trend. Jack hardly had the chance to change from his business suit to his casual blue V-neck shirt and brown cargo shorts. As for E.J., she was like a model for the latest urban skater clothing line. A pair of ripped skinny black jeans with a vintage Pink Floyd concert shirt underneath a red and black flannel.

"Hi there guys." E.J. greeted them kindly.

"Hey yourself," Rapunzel giggled with a smile while walking over to give E.J. a welcoming handshake. "What brings you to Arendelle?"

"I'm here to visit my dad and hopefully finally get the chance to meet the rest of my family." E.J. explained before looking over his shoulder to spot Jack looking back at her with a genuine smile.

"That's really kind of you." Rapunzel returned a smile. "Welcome to Arendelle, hope it will bring you unforgettable memories to share one day." The brunette chuckled, sounding like an energetic tour guide.

"So, are we just gonna talk or fix this dump before it gets dark?" Hans asked carelessly without any sense of consideration. Rapunzel turned around to state him which an annoyed expression saying, 'to be nice or she'll go ape at him for acting like a jerk' while in front of their guest. "What?" Hans shrugged his shoulders.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes at him and went back to talking to E.J. "Please excuse my friend. He didn't have time for his afternoon nap today."

"Seriously, you too? I thought Hiccup was the only one." Hans glared back at Rapunzel with dull eyes. The brunette ignored his remark and simply stuck her tongue out.

"Okay, you two, that's enough." Elsa came into the conversation pushing her teasingly older cousin and friend away from each other.

"Speaking of Hiccup, where is he?" Jack asked his friends.

Everyone was there except Hiccup. Jack assumed he would be busy talking with his work - informing them that he would be staying a bit longer because of what happened last night. The silver haired man didn't want to leave his friend in a state of grief and weariness after leaving the hospital. Then again, it was Hiccup's own family business.

"We kinda didn't call him that we were meeting here today. Unless he remembers too." Kristoff explained. "Oh, I'm Kristoff by the way." The big blond approached up to E.J. with his hand extended for a handshake. "Also that was Rapunzel you spoke to, a moment ago. Then we have here Hans, Merida, and Elsa. Also, you may not see her, but our old friend Anna is here too." He merrily introduced his friends to E.J.

"It's really nice to meet you all. Especially that little cutie in the green dress." E.J. smiled at everyone and then focused her attention at Anna. The little redhead gasped when she noticed her staring back at her. E.J. casually strolled towards her with a natural smile on her face. She kneeled down onto the soft green grass, while admiring Anna's delicate young innocent face. "Hey there."

"Wait, you can see Anna?" Jack was shocked to see his cousin's sudden hidden ability.

"Yeah. Why? Aren't you guys able to see her too?" E.J. asked them with curiosity.

"Well, at first, I was the only one who could see her. Since moving back here, none of my friends couldn't see her. But, somehow they slowly began to notice Anna as things started to change. I'm not sure right now." Jack explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I was able to see Anna during the first time I meant her." Rapunzel confessed. She was able to see her baby cousin without any trouble and yet, the occurrence still puzzled everyone on how some of them managed to see Anna right away compare to the others.

"How about you? Aren't you her sister?" E.J. fixed her eyes at Elsa. Elsa raised her eyebrows to find her assumption correct. "Don't worry, I'm not a stalker just a friendly lawyer wearing the detective hat today. And your boyfriend told me." She smiled at the blonde who was blushing in a gorgeous teal summer dress.

Elsa nodded. "Like the rest of us. It took me awhile to finally see Anna. I guess it was when I finally accepted all the pain and struggle. I told myself to stop running away from my past and shutting people out of my life."

"How about you three?" E.J. looked at Merida, Kristoff and Hans attentively.

"Well, this recently happened, but, I finally saw and communicated with Anna last night while I was at the hospital." Kristoff's sudden confession caused his friends look at him with astonishment. "I was planning to share it today. So, um, tada?" He chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I finally had the chance to see Anna recently too." Merida confessed while her friends remained to be in shock. Regardless the sudden level of honesty and confessions, none of them held any grudges. They were quite glad none of them were holding away any secrets. "I only mentioned this to Hans. But I finally saw her during my archery match and it was way better than winning the entire tournament." After saying those kind words, a rush of warmth entered in Merida's body that enlightened her soul and mind.

"And how about you?" E.J. asked Hans cordial tone.

"What about me?" Hans had his arms folded across his chest.

"Can you see Anna now?" The woman with raven hair, patiently waited for his answer.

Hans looked over to the side and met Merida's gaze. From her icy blue eyes staring deeply into his emerald orbs, he knew the curly redhead signaled him to tell the truth. So he simply let out a tiring sigh. "Yeah. I finally saw her a couple days ago."

Everyone except E.J. turned their heads where the slender ginger stood. Anna was in disbelief, unable to forget what Hans suddenly confessed. She walked out from behind Elsa and approached Hans with caution. Her innocent teal blue eyes gazed up at the tall man with an admiral structure for a brief moment. Hans looked down for minute, surprisingly spotting Anna looking up at him like a little curious child, glancing up to admire someone mightier than her.

"Hans" Anna said softly.

"Anna?" Hans replied with husky tone. His throat suddenly went dry over the sight in front of him.

"H-hi again Hans." Anna felt a bit tongue tied while taking little steps while gradually travelling across the gap between them until she was a few feet away from him.

The reality of finally seeing his old friend and childhood crush was overwhelming for Hans. He pushed away any sudden negativity that was racing in his troublesome mind and just cast a heartfelt smile. With patiences, he kneeled down to meet Anna's eye level and continued to smile at her.

"Hi there Anna. It's finally nice to meet you again. I missed you so much." Hans confession and affection caused him to suddenly shed a trail of tears that escaped from the corner of his eyes. But Anna quickly caught his tear from falling off his face by gently wiping it away with her small hand. Anna's soft touch and kind heart was all he needed right now than ever, something he had missed for years has finally returned to him.

"Thank you," he said kindly while smiling back at her. He reached over and began to ruffle her strawberry blonde hair that caused her to burst into a giggle of delight. Another element that caused his heart to jump for joy.

Anna was definitely an angel to everyone, she was always the type who couldn't resist to give anyone a warm hug. Without holding back, she opened her arms wide and walked over to give him a big embrace. Hans didn't fight back and simply accepted her gift.

"This suddenly became too emotional for me to handle." Rapunzel said happily before using Kristoff's shoulder as a crying pillow, clearly staining the big guy's shirt with her makeup.

Jack walked over to Elsa and took hold of her gentle hand. Their fingers intertwined while exchanging affectionate glances at each other.

"Hey there love," Jack smiled at her.

"Hi yourself Frosty," Elsa couldn't hide away the laughter slowly escaping her lips, chuckling over her own sense of humor.

Jack shook his head while grinning from ear to ear. "I love you."

Elsa blushed. "I love you too." She smiled.

The little gathering was simply warm and welcoming for E.J. to comprehend. Who knew this group of old friends would still be this close after all the separations and struggles they have endured. Somehow their presence caused her to gain this hopeful feeling inside which she needed in order to complete her own wish. Living a very content life without secrets and regrets. But most importantly, she wanted to patched things up with her own father.

"So about this meeting?" E.J. asked.

"Right. So apparently my cousin knows a little something about the supernatural. She has a friend whose grandmother can help us understand a little bit more about our situation with Anna's wish." Jack explained to his friends.

"That's interesting. But how are we going to find out?" Hans asked him.

"Don't worry, I can Facetime my friend from New Orleans to let us talk to her grandmother. I'll just text her whenever you guys are ready." E.J. clarified to him.

"But I feel like we need Hiccup here if we're all doing this thing together. He's important to this operation. He kinda started to whole teamwork slash mission in the first place." Merida reminded them.

She looked at everyone's expressions that ranged from, 'I don't know' to 'Maybe we should get Hiccup. He shouldn't be left out.'

"Maybe we should get him to come over here." Jack added.

Suddenly, just as they were about to vote on whether to get him or not, they heard the sound of a car engine roaring in the distance. When it first arrived in the parking lot where the rest of the gang's cars are parked, the driver came to a full stop. The old BMW's engine slowly purred until the noise died out while the driver exited out of the car.

"Hiccup?" Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Hey there buddy." He glance at him, then at his friends from behind. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I thought we're supposed to meet up around this time. Aren't we gonna continue fixing this up?" Hiccup pointed at the fort, sounding a bit tired but, was able to speak.

"Oh, we thought you were busy to come today." Rapunzel admitted.

"No, I'm completely fine. Why would guys think about that?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "And not to be rude, but who's she?"

"This is Jack's cousin, E.J." Elsa informed him.

"Hello there Hiccup." E.J. waved hello to him.

"Whoa! Are you Australian?" Hiccup asked.

His friends shook their heads, some of them even face palm themselves because of his ridiculous comment.

E.J. chuckled. "You're funny. But no, I'm British."

"Ah, I see. But what brings you here? And what does E.J. stands for?" Hiccup was like a little child in front of her. Somewhat shocked and curious at the same time. He glanced over to see his friends shaking their heads and staring at him with unimpressed looks. "What? I am one curious dude." Hiccup shrugged his shoulders.

E.J. continued to laugh. "Well, I came here to visit my family and birthplace. And E.J. stands for Emily Jane."

"Oh, I see." Hiccup responded.

"Well, since finally meeting my little cousin for the first time in forever. Apparently I ended up joining this little mission. Quite cute and heartwarming." E.J. commented.

"Wait, so you two never actually met since now?" Merida asked while glancing at E.J. then at Jack. The two distant cousins nodded. "That's bloody crazy. But how did either of you know that you both were related?"

"My mum's friend told me stuff about my past, years ago when I became old enough to understand why certain things happened in my life." E.J. casually expounded without any trouble.

As for Jack, he silently waited for his cousin to finish, but, he couldn't think of any good words to start his long journey about his family's past. His friends doesn't know the beginning of his crazy discovery of his family's corrupted scandals. He wanted to tell them, but, there was this shadowy force that held him back to at least admit that he grew up in a messy household of dark secrets.

"Kinda the same scenario for me." Jack opened up. He noticed the glance from Elsa - she knew what he was about mention without any detail in his statement. "There were some personal matters between our families that our parents didn't find suitable for us to know." His words suddenly made him sound like a CEO explaining a problem to his board members than just plainly chatting with his friends. The shift caused Jack to contemplate whether to keep more secrets away from them would backfire him in the long run. How long and how much can he keep on telling lies and secrets throughout his life?

"So Jack told you about Operation Anna's Wish?" Hiccup asked E.J., nonchalantly changing the subject.

"So that's what you guys call it? The name does sound adventurous am I right?" E.J. smiled at them.

Hiccup nodded. "Sure does. But, we somehow have a little issue with the operation. The majority of us can't really see her. Somehow only a few of us can." He explained to her about his own developed theories.

"Oh." E.J. sounded a bit surprised to hear Hiccup's statement. "I thought a majority of you _all_ can see Anna. Kristoff, Hans, and Merida just mentioned that they can. Even though they just saw her recently." She told Hiccup like a teacher explaining to a young student about a unexpected news.

Hiccup's eyes widen. The news struck him hard like he was suddenly punched in the stomach that caused him lose his breath. Why didn't they tell me? Hiccup wondered. He glanced around his group of friends. What's going on? The poor young man's mind began to build a pile of anxious thoughts that buzzed around his head, causing him to slowly go into a state of panic.

"W-Why are you guys telling me this now?" He was tongue tied.

Who knew he was the only one in the whole group that couldn't see his old friend? But, what made things worse for him was when Merida explicated that E.J. had the ability to see Anna. For all he has done while coming back home, he wasn't rewarded for his good deeds. He felt cheated and most importantly left out. Like when he was little, he was always left out in everything until he met his friends. He built this grand admiration for them - they feed his hunger for a sense of belonging in the world. But that wasn't the case for him anymore.

"Hiccup, we don't know what to say." Elsa informed him.

"Technically, you guys don't know what to say or don't know what to do when it comes to these things." Hiccup's tone was a bit shaky but had a hint of frustration. "I don't know why I feel so emotional when it comes to this stuff, but, I can't easily control it."

Hiccup's friends exchanged each other with distressed and weary looks. Jack looked at Elsa for some guidance and knew from the look in her crystal blue eyes, she has an idea of what to do. Elsa lets go of Jack's hand and began to approach Hiccup like a careful mother trying not to frighten her child who looked like he was a ticking time bomb.

"Hiccup. Don't say that. Why would you think about that?" Elsa asked.

"Is it because of what happened last night?" Jack asked him.

Hiccup met Jack's worried eyes. The brunette closed his eyes for a moment and opened them once again before taking a step back away from his friends.

"Hiccup is your father alright?" Rapunzel approached him with a slight touch of his shoulder from her hand.

But Hiccup moved away from Rapunzel, trying his best to avoid any physical contact from his friends. Even though his emotional state is ticking away and he was slowly starting to lose control, he didn't want to explode in front of them.

"He's fine. My dad isn't what's really bothering me right now. This whole situation is." Hiccup started to justify his emotions.

"Then why are you acting so emotional all of the sudden." Hans came into the conversation without his a sarcastic tone or careless expression. He was worried for Hiccup's well being too.

"Can't you see?" Hiccup questioned them.

"Can't we see what?" Merida replied back.

Jack looked over his shoulder to see E.J. watching the episode unfolding like a confused, lost child that was inside a nightmare. Until she looked away and met his brave sapphire eyes, she knew they had to do something.

Death was the reason why Hiccup was acting overly emotional. He nearly lost his father last night and that overall event caused him to endure an emotional rollercoaster to face death once again.

"Hiccup. Buddy, it's going to be okay." Jack slowly began to walk towards him.

"How are things going to be okay? Why am I the only one who can't see Anna?" Hiccup's voice gradually grew louder.

"That's why we're going to get some info about that." Kristoff told him with seldom look on his face.

Hiccup turned around to see him standing right behind him with his arms across his chest. The big guy looked down at him with his brown eyes fixed at his forest green eyes with a hint of lethargy. Since returning home, he assumed that he could have at least had a chance to finally see Anna. Unfortunately, he couldn't find the true answer over his unfortunate circumstances.

He tried his best to at least bring back a peaceful reunion with his old friends. But in return he received nothing. He missed a lot of things. The innocent little talks they used to have. The games they used to play during those late afternoons. He deeply missed how the yesterdays were a thousand miles. It's like he was trapped in a puzzling dream. Of course, they've grown over the years and those days are long gone, and yet, he was still stuck in the past.

"What kind of info?" Hiccup quirked an eyebrow.

"I have a friend who can help with your situation." E.J. said to him the most patience and calming voice. Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry for giving you any bad intentions, but, I never knew this would happen to you." She fixed her eyes at him and placed her hand on her chest. "If I knew about your situation, I won't have mentioned any such information. But I believe this information can bring back peace into your lives."

"So what do you say buddy?" Jack asked Hiccup with an amiable smile.

Hiccup looked around to see himself being surrounded by his old friends. At the back of his mind, it's been a long two weeks for him. No, it felt like it's been decades since he last saw them. But, right now he needed hope and to see a sign that it still exist. Like Jack, he wanted to come home. Back home from their long journey of being away from each other. Even before, coming back home he never had the idea to reunite with his old friends. But, when he unexpectedly bumped into Jack, he's small trip home has completely changed.

The young brunette took a deep breath, then slowly released it. "Fine. Let's try this out." He avoided eye contact from his friends.

I don't want to lie, but, I truly miss her. Hiccup reflected quietly. All I want is to see you again. He looked up at the sky that was slowly changing into a mixture of warm reds, cozy orange, soft yellow, and a few stripes of purple as the sun began to set.

* * *

The group of friends gathered around underneath the tree and watched E.J. ringing up her friend. Hiccup wanted to sit as far away from the others, but, Rapunzel and Kristoff teamed up in order to keep him safe. Kristoff was a helper and Rapunzel was the crazy aunt that dragged him to sit by her side. Even though she was a bit bossy, she was always a ray sunshine filled with kindness. She had that imitate motherly instinct to care for a friend in need.

E.J. just finished talking to her friend while coming back Jack's car to gather her backpack. When Jack noticed E.J. was going to use her laptop, he asked Kristoff to help him carry the long makeshift table they've made two days ago. They placed it nearby for everyone to have a space to see what E.J. was simply setting up. Just a laptop with a basic portable wifi router.

"Someone's quite the tech nerd," Jack showed off his signature grin.

"What do you expect from a lawyer that needs to be connected 24/7." E.J. smiled. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Hans staring at her with curious eyes while logging into her Skype account on her MacBook. His innocent gesture caused her to return a smile. He spotted her looking directly at him, making his peachy face blush like a ripe tomato. Eventually, he turned around to avoid her sudden eye contact.

"Alright my friend Tiana will be on any minute now. She'll get her grandmother to help you guys with your little mission." E.J. informed them.

Everyone huddled around behind E.J. and waited to see Tiana inside the screen. They watched the spinning loading circle until they saw a beautiful brown skin young lady with natural dark brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Her charming light brown almond size eyes widen when she saw her friend with a large group of strangers.

"Um, hey there sweet pea?" Tiana called E.J. by her little childhood nickname she once gave her.

"Hey T. Did you get your grandmother to come over?" E.J. waved at her.

"No, I ended up driving in the rain to her place."

"Oh my, sorry to hear that. But at least you arrived there safely." E.J. smiled.

"Yeah, she's right here if you need to talk to her. Hold on let me get her." Tiana reached over to hold her laptop and brought it with her to where her grandmother was sitting on a living room couch while watching TV. "Grandma, my friend wants to talk to you." She told her in a kind-hearted tone with a touch of her Southern American accent.

"Who?" Mama Odie shouted.

"I have a friend who wants to talk to you." Tiana began to talk about how E.J. and her group of friends needed someone to explain about certain ghosts that roams with the living.

Mama Odie shook her head. "Not now my shows are on." The elderly woman of sixty-eight tilted her head to the side.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Mama Odie you just came back from the eye doctor. Your temporary blind from that dilation examination. Now c'mon, my friend needs you for a moment." She said ever so kindly to the woman who looked nothing in her sixties, more like a hundred-ninety-seven. But she's still active for her age.

"Fine, sugar, let me talk to your friend. I can finally start to see things clearer now." Mama Odie acknowledged Tiana. She patiently watched her granddaughter sit by her side, placing her MacBook onto the elderly woman's lap so she has a nice view of E.J. and the gang. "Sweet Aunt Molly's Spicy Gumbo! Who are they?" The elderly woman shouted surprisingly. She lifted her eye glasses with black lens, squinting her eyes to get a better look. The chemicals from the examination was starting to wear off.

"That's my friend E.J. and that's her friends and cousin." Tiana explained.

"What do they want?" Mama Odie quirked an eyebrow.

"They have a few questions to ask you about the supernatural world."

"Voodoo magic?" Mama Odia blissfully asked.

"No, just ghosts." Tiana was a very patient young woman to endure her obnoxious grandmother.

"Oh alright, let me talk to them." Mama Odie looked into the laptop screen and focused her attention at E.J. "What's your questions pumpkin?"

"Hi Mama Odie. This is my little cousin Jack and he would like to ask you something." E.J. acknowledged before switching seats with Jack.

"Hello Mama Odie…"

"Oh my goodness! You're a very handsome young man with that snowy white hair. We're you born with it?" Mama Odia interrupted him.

"Um thank you. And yes, I was born with this hair color." Jack explained.

"Do you know the meaning behind having white hair, child?" Mama Odia asked him kindly. Jack shook his head. He never knew any special significance behind his hair color despite his family's medical history. His mother had it. And his grandfather's mother was diagnosed with the same disease as well. "Well, whenever someone has white hair it means that this person is filled with wisdom and happiness."

Well, right now I need some wisdom. Happiness is quite there. But not enough to enlighten most of my friends. Jack reflected.

"Oh. That's interesting. Thank you. But all in seriousness Mama Odie. What do you know about ghosts coming back to roam with the living?" He asked her in the most kindest tone.

"Well, it depends on the ghost. Like humans, they have a reason to be back with the living. Either if it's the ghost itself that still has unfinished businesses to end on Earth or the ghost held a message for a living loved one." Mama Odie explained.

"What kind of message?" Elsa joined in.

Mama Odia shifted her attention at Elsa. "My aren't you a gorgeous young jasmine flower." She smiled. The elderly wise woman noticed the way Jack was smiling back at Elsa. "I see your boyfriend agrees." The young couple blushed causing her to burst into a laughter. "Ah, young love."

"Grandma, please focus." Tiana quickly guided her back.

"Oh alright. You see some ghosts coming back, are either a messenger or a reminder. They either have an important message for their loved ones or remind them of something. But a messenger ghost won't stay that long compared to the ones who are reminders. They can stay on Earth forever. As long you all aren't asking about the ones who are lost, then everything is okay."

"What do you mean a ghost that is lost?" Merida asked. The curious redhead saw Mama Odie staring at her. "Are they the ones that couldn't move on to the afterlife?"

Mama Odie nodded. "Well, that also applies to messenger and reminder ghosts, if they don't fulfill their wishes or duties they'll be stuck on Earth forever. Which lead them into a state of confusion and isolation."

Jack raised an eyebrow. He looked behind him to see his friends' faces, all astounded from the insight that they've been given. Jack saw Hiccup acting quiet the entire time the gang was talking. He was sitting down on a log while having his hands in his pockets while looking down at the ground.

"How about humans seeing ghosts or allusions time to time? Is that completely normal?" Jack continued to ask Mama Odie.

"Well, it depends on the level of the human's belief. Does she or he truly believe in spirits and anything superstitious?" Mama Odie just added more questions to this long conversation that like walking through an endless maze of information.

Jack took a moment to think about his actions. At the back of his mind, he planned to reveal how he actually reunited with Anna. Only Elsa knew the full story about his illness and how it led him back to Anna. But in front of him, he didn't want to give more distress to those he cared about. He was truly not ready to pour out more about his regrets and pain just yet.

"Well, we have a friend that passed away when we were very young. And she left us too soon at a very young age. Since then, she recently came back to me three years ago." Jack acknowledged. Mama Odie nodded while waving her hand, telling him that he needed to explain more for her to understand the gang's situation. "Apparently our friend, Anna, wanted me to come back home in order to fulfill her dying wish…"

"Ahh that story all over again." Mama Odie half way interrupted him. "Anna is one of those little ghosts, then."

"What is she then?" Hans came into view for Mama Odie to see.

"Either you prefer to call her a ghost with a message or a guardian angel? It's your choice." Mama Odie smiled.

"Guardian angel?" Rapunzel raised an eyebrow.

"Since coming back home, I ended up reuniting with my old friends while Anna was traveling with me. What's the meaning behind that?" Jack added.

"Seems like she was more of an angel guiding you back home." Mama Odia bluntly responded.

"Then explain to me how some of us are able to see her. The majority of us can see her. My family too."

When Jack mentioned about his small family, Hiccup looked up. His tired eyes widen over the news then stare at his friends annoyingly. The idea of being the last one for everything made him build up his anger, consuming his sense of positivity and optimism.

"Well, if I might assume, you all had gone through traumatic journeys since Anna's death. Some of you had gone to worse places than the rest. You see child, the reason why some of you can see her is over the fact of accepting and removing a barrier between you and Anna. Either you accept forgiveness or remove any regrets that you've held for years that prevents you from seeing Anna. As long you can do any of those then you might be able to move on."

From the very words that escape from Mama Odie's mouth, entered into Hiccup's ears, every statement echoed beyond his mind. He finally knew what he had to do. Without hesitation, he quickly left the tree fort and ran into the woods.

"Where the hell is he going?" Hans shouted, noticing the slim brunette racing towards a dark wall of trees underneath a night sky. "Is he completely nuts?"

"What's going on?" Tiana's voice could be heard from afar.

"I think one of Jack's friends just left." E.J. turned around to notice Hiccup was completely gone.

"This is not good." Jack reached into his pockets to take out his smartphone. He turned on his phone's flashlight before running into the woods. "C'mon, we need to find him. We don't want him to get lost or worse, get hurt." He told his friends. "E.J. stay here, we'll be right back."

E.J. nodded and continued to talk things over with Tiana from the other end. Jack's friends either took out their phones or grabbed a flashlight from the back of Kristoff's truck as they all joined together in the search for their troubled friend.

* * *

Hiccup ran through pathless areas in the woods without a care. Regardless of the sudden cuts and bruises appearing on his body, he kept running. He clenched his teeth tight to fight off the pain.

The stream, he pondered while jumping over a fallen tree trunk. He dodged incoming tree branches and made several turns through a maze of zig-zagging trails. All he could think of was to search for the place he last saw Anna on that faithful heart aching summer day.

He came to a full stop at the top of a spiraling hill that went along the same trail the stream passed by. Down below he spotted the lengthy body of water that was decorated with the moon's reflection on the surface. There wasn't any breeze passing by as usual that made the waters look choppy or slightly rough. It pleasantly calm tonight with the moon in full view of the sky and underneath the tree canopies.

"Anna!" Hiccup began to shout. "Damnit, what the hell is wrong with me? Of course she's not here." The emotional ride in his mind was getting the best of him. He ran down the hill and jumped over some rocks that led to the edge of the stream. "I never thought this through."

With great disappointment, he let his knees give in and fell onto the ground while he gazed up at the quiet night sky. His surrounding was quieter than the chaotic mess in his head which he was trying to control, but, it was no used for him.

In the distance, the voices of his friends calling out his name echoed beyond the columns of trees. Hiccup didn't want to look back, he fixed his eyes at the moon's glowing reflection on the water. The beauty was memorizing underneath his lost forest green eyes.

"Hiccup!" His friends shouted.

Back at the top of the hill, Jack saw Hiccup down by the stream. He called out the rest of the gang. They all managed to rendezvous at the same place before heading down.

"Hiccup!" Elsa rushed over, kneeling beside him. She pulled him close for a hug and let him rest his weary head on her shoulders. "Why did you ran off like that?"

"Please I need time to be alone right now." Hiccup sounded less of himself. A less energized than his usual self. More drawn into a state of depression.

"Yeah, sorry, but we can't do that." Jack said while casually walking by. He stood in front of him with his back facing the stream. While crouching down, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small stuffed toy. "By the way, you dropped Toothless back there." He reached for Hiccup's hand and placed the toy in the palm of his hand. "A rider never leaves his loyal dragon behind."

Hiccup looked down at the toy dragon that was smiling back at him. Then focused his attention at Jack, who was smiling ever so kindly down at him. His friend had that particular look, telling him that 'everything is going to be okay.'

"I-I just want some time to think." Hiccup avoided Jack's eye contact and went back to gazing at his old childhood toy. "I feel like a kid who was asking so much in return for doing something good. But..." The poor young man couldn't think anymore.

Jack's smile faded into frown, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, like we kept on saying to each other for the last two weeks, we're all struggling to get better. I was on that road for a long time." Hiccup fixed his eyes at him. "But, that doesn't mean you have to do it alone. Whatever is holding you back, sooner or later you need to fight it. You need to get out of that deep well and crawl your way out."

From Jack enlightening words, Hiccup couldn't hold back the tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Elsa heard him gasping for air while choking up from releasing his bottled up emotions. The rest of the gang saw him completing broken down, but, not to the point they came over to be by his side. Jack joined in, embracing his girlfriend and lost friend.

"I-I just wanted t-to see her again." Hiccup cried out, continuing to release all his sadness. He wore a mask for many years to hide away the scars and trauma he faced while losing Anna.

"We're here for you, don't you forget about us." Elsa pulled him even closer, fearing he might run away again. "We'll never forget about you. And I know Anna won't ever forget about you too." She said in the most motherly tone that soothed Hiccup's ears.

Rapunzel and the others walked over and joined the two. Kneeling down and embracing him until he stopped crying. They all held the same fragile love in their hearts that was gravely dear to them. Anna was innocent and benevolent, but, they were broken and tired. However, they still have time to fix the mess they've left in order to move on.

"I-I was the last one who saw her. Sh-she was...I saw her just lying..." Hiccup closed his eyes tightly and slowly swallowed the lump in his throat for it to go away. "I just... want to apologize to her. I should have been there quicker. I-I wanted to save her!" He cried out in pain while tears continued to fall down his face.

"We all wanted to," Elsa whispered softly, while rubbing his back, calming him down. "I badly wanted to do the same thing too. So badly." She wiped the tear that escaped from her own eyes.

When Hiccup slowly stopped crying, his friends decided to give him some space to breath. Hiccup continued to kneel down on the ground, he gazed down at the ground to find his old toy dragon was gone.

"Are you looking for this?"

Hiccup slowly looked up to see a little girl in green happily smiling back at him. Her copper hair glowing underneath the moonlight sky. His forest green eyes widen and his throat was dry for him to talk. He was completely speechless.

"A-Anna?"

"You know I'll never forget about you." Anna said dearly.

* * *

**A/N: This was a tough chapter to write and revise. I wrote this awhile back until now looking at it, made shed a tear a little. What do you guys think of the story so far? Things are really patching up for the gang. I want to once again thank you all for the support! More chapters on the way - happy weekend.**


	27. The Rubble Or Our Sins (Pt 1)

**Chapter Rated: T**

* * *

On that Sunday morning, the city of Arendelle looked more like Seattle than its usual self. Storm clouds rolled in last night, carrying a large batch of rain that fell like broken glass. The pouring rain brought along a band of lightning, roaring thunderously across the metropolis. Despite the chaos outside, Jack still had to come in for more meetings and finish up leftover files that needed to be analyzed and signed at work. However, since coming in early was a good thing, he was having trouble focusing his list of tasks. His secretaries noticed the dark circles underneath his eyes and very thin red lines across his eyes. When Emily greeted him a joyful ' Good Morning' despite the fact it was raining cats and dogs outside, he only managed to return a tired smile and grunted like an annoyed caveman.

After surviving his first meeting of the day, Jack was glad to be sitting back down on his office chair while facing the large scale windows that had a deary view of the city. He was slouching while watching the people down below go about their day. Just a tiny colorful assortment of umbrellas decorated across the wet gray concrete sidewalks. Against the pounding of the heavy downpour, he heard the bands of trucks honking and cars' engines roaring. While closing his eyes, he reminiscence the symphony of the hustle and bustling sound of New York City.

"If I stayed back there, would things be the same for me?" Jack whispered. The thought of New York was still occupying his brain. He wondered how his old life back in the city would have been if he still carried the regrets from his past. A great burden weighing on his shoulders.

The ideas of crawling and falling back into a dark hollow well, would drag him back to the years of being under the influence. Unhealthy and sinful actions tricked him into a life of despair and isolation that caused him to forget about his old life. The one that was filled with joy and hope. But, right now, he should be thankful for one little friend who guided him back home, safely.

"Anna came back to me during my darkest days." Jack covered his eyes with his hands, leaning forward in his chair. With his eyes still closed shut, a trail of memories flashed before his very eyes. They weren't memories when he was young, but, during the days he first met Anna after his illness. How those lazy afternoon playing video games in his old apartment brought tears in his eyes. Those nights he thought he was lonely, but, she was there to keep him company, reminding him of where he was from.

Now she finally guided him back home, a place where he truly belongs. Those days exploring Arendelle once again with his childhood friends was like time froze and nothing changed. The little girl brought him things he never imagine would come back to him. His family. His friends. His childhood crush. He was the one to find her dying wish, but, she instead brought him gifts of joy and hope that he lost years ago. Jack finally removed his hands from his face and opened his eyes to see the city once again. He reached over a box of tissue from behind his desk. After wiping away his tears, he looked over at the clock on his desktop computer. He leaned back on his chair with his hands behind his head, distracted with thoughts on how to fix everything - his family's corruption, his parents' case, Anna's wish, anything that's going on his reckless mind.

"How am I going to do this?" He said helplessly. His tired sapphire eyes looked around the room, admiring its grand beauty and knowledge. In between the hidden cracks, are secrets and files in every folder - filing cabinet held access to power. But, a solid black picture frame with an old wrinkled up photograph, dragged him back to a moment in time where he hungered the most.

Eight pairs of innocent and naive eyes staring back at him with their smiles stretched from ear to ear. All of them huddled together as they waited for the shutter to go off and a blast of light from the flash of an old digital camera captured a precious moment in time. A memory that tickled his mind and his face, causing him to at least smile for a moment. Soon, a burst of strength engulfed his body and soul. It wasn't time for him to hold back anymore, he needed to be the loyal guardian that he was meant to be.

Without hesitation, he contacted Emily to cancel and reschedule any meetings he had today before packing up his belongings. His secretary asked him if he was alright. With a simple explanation, he preferred to finish his work at home. Emily didn't argue, but, let her boss go about his day.

Jack swung his messenger bag over his shoulder, grabbed his keys, and began to walk out of his office. He told the girls to have a wonderful day before getting on the elevator, riding it straight down to the company's parking garage. He bolted down the rows of parked vehicles while scanning for his own car. He pressed the engine to turn on and stepped on the gas. Passing through the rainforest of city goers and workers, his main destination was a small fort inside a quiet forest. It wasn't just a fort that was filled with childish dreams and games, it was another home for him and his friends. A place to call home to escape from the harsh life of reality for at least a day or two.

His car slowly drove onto a parking spot underneath the hardy tree. Jack grabbed his things and raced up the fort, trying to dodge the waterfall of raindrops. While breathing heavily, he rested his back up against the dry paintless walls and looked around his surroundings. His childhood screaming joyously while his eyes wondered around every wooden crack to piled up boxes. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes, while quietly meditating inside - finding his inner peace.

He couldn't bottle up any more of his emotions relating to his family's corrupted past. While opening his eyes, he had a long journey ahead of him, not only physical hard labor, but, mentally and emotionally - finding ways to bring closure in his life.

"Damnit! What is wrong with me?" He hissed. "Why can't I just fix everything?" He stared furiously while his hand form a fist and punch the floorboards underneath. He knew having high hopes can't help him bring down these struggles in his life.

"C'mon! Can I please have a sign?" He shouted at the ceiling. "Is it too much to ask? I helped my friends to finally see Anna."

Soon he thought about having faith in his self and how he hardly waited for it to come suddenly into his life. Waiting for anything wasn't a part of his lifestyle, he grew and adapted into a fast pace lifestyle since moving away. He can't simply throw everything away, he wanted to find answers to his questions. But, those things didn't simply appear whenever he was asked.

He punched the floorboard again. "I-I'm not ready to let her go." Jack realized he wasn't ready to move onto something new. He wanted to let time stay still once more for him. A selfish thought to not come to terms with his other problems. Just because he found clues of his past, he wasn't ready to shove Anna away in his life while she was still around. His mind was split into two. Unfortunately, any sense of delay would bring bad luck or more deadly consequences.

He dug into his pockets and took out his phone. Jack still saw the untouched text message from Bunny, reminding him that it's his chance to find closure. But, he felt guilty to finally admit his reason of why he felt like something was holding him back. It all came down for Anna's wish to come back home in order to help him find closure for his family.

All that Anna wanted was him to finally have closure in his life.

Like Mama Odie told him, Anna wasn't just a ghost from his past, she was like a guardian, an angel that was sent to just guide him back home. But, sooner or later, Anna had to leave whenever her mission was done. During his talk with Mama Odie, she gave him signs to watch out for while Anna was still around. The most noticeable one was to start seeing her fade away before his eyes. Not a surprise for him, but, that was something he wasn't ready to face.

The young man quickly stopped thinking whenever he heard his phone ringing. He reached for his phone to see who was calling. Jack raised an eyebrow and swiped the screen with his thumb to answer the call.

"Bunny?" He responded.

"Jack, I need you to come to my office right now. It's very important. Also, can you by chance contact E.J.? I would like to talk to you both about some things regarding to your family's situation." Bunny explained from the other hand.

Jack was quiet for a moment - thinking about if everything will work out in the end. If he went on with his old mission, finding closure for his family, then things would be peaceful for him and his loved ones. Wasn't that his idea and promise to his own parents? He promised them he will get better soon.

"Jack, are you still there?" Bunny called out.

The young man shook his head, cleared his throat before speaking. "Yeah, I heard you. Don't worry, I'll call E.J. See you then."

"Wonderful. Also bring along your father's laptop if you can." Bunny asked.

"Yeah, I'll bring that too."

Jack kindly said goodbye to Bunny. He hurried out the fort, ignoring the rain and his clothes getting wet while running inside his car. Without forgetting, he sent out a text message for E.J. to meet him at Bunny's law firm. His cousin quickly replied back - agreeing to the meeting.

He dropped his phone in a cup holder, then leaned back of his seat while watching the rain pouring down his car's windshield window. The view from his front window was blurry, as well as his head at the moment. He was trying so hard to stop himself from dragging his mind back down a black hole where he won't be able to get out.

"C'mon! Stop being so nervous. Stop being so afraid." Jack pounded his steering wheel. "You can do this...Do it for your family. Do it for your friends…" He glanced through his windshield window again. "Do it for Anna."

When he turned his car back on, his phone beeped. He reached over to see a text message from Elsa:

_Hey, Emily told me you left early. Are you okay?_

Jack sighed. His thumb was rapidly dancing across the screen. He replied back with an honest message:

_Yeah, I wasn't cut out to work today. Don't worry, I'm okay. I'm heading over to Bunny's law firm right now. But, we're still grabbing dinner tonight, right?_

He waited for her to reply while listening to the pouring rain tapping against the windows of his car. Soon another beeping noise signaled him that he received a new message from Elsa:

_You can't say 'Don't worry' to me. I will always worry about you. And I know you do, too. But, as long you're not sick, I shouldn't be freaking out. Hope everything is alright at Bunny's firm. And of course! See you tonight. Jeg elsker deg! (I love you)._

Jack had a lopsided smile. A piece on his shoulder has been lifted. And yet, at the back of his mind, he knew Elsa would ask him later about the meeting if she mentioned it during their date. He shook his head and ignore the thought, he was a man of his word and he'll never hide more secrets from her, even though he was trying to protect her. He tapped on her message and replied back:

_I love you too! But, du betyr så mye for meg (You mean so much to me). See you later._

After sending out his message, Elsa quickly replied with a simple heart emoji that never stopped Jack from smiling. According to Jack, the little things were better than nothing. He knew at the back of his mind, Elsa would never let him down and will always have his back. To end their brief conversation, Jack replied with an image of an adorable snowman holding a paper heart.

* * *

Bunny's law firm was located in the market district of the city where a large marina settled by the fjord. The building was a couple blocks away from the waterfront with its high scale glass windows showcasing a spectacular view of the rolling Norwegian landscape. But that wasn't the case for today. Jack parked his car to the nearest parking lot of the property and quickly rushed to the front of the building. There he met E.J. sitting patiently in the main lobby.

"Hey." Jack said breathlessly.

E.J. looked up to see him all drenched up from the head down to his shoulders. The ends of his pants were soaked to the edges. She shook her head, looking unimpressed.

"Don't you have an umbrella?" She chuckled.

"Um I didn't bring one today. It wasn't raining when I left to go to..."

Just as he was about to continue Bunny walked into the lobby with his hands inside his pockets. He spotted the two chatting while approaching them with a genuine smile.

"Ah, there you two are." Bunny greeted. "Jack, what happened? Don't you have an umbrella, mate?" He quirked an eyebrow at him.

Jack sighed. "Long story Bunny."

"Very well then. Let's go talk in my office. Shall we?" Bunny pointed them to the nearest flight of stairs.

The law firm was less than three stories and a grand main staircase was an easy way to navigate around besides using the elevator. The two admired the modern aesthetic of the firm's interior design as they followed Bunny up to his office. Across the opened space with slick high tech iMacs on each desk for every employer in the room, Jack soon spotted a slim ginger with thick sideburns carrying a hefty stack of folders. But he noticed no signs of sadness. Of course, he still had those dark spots underneath his eyes, he had a spring on his heels that helped him carry a smile on his face.

"Hey, isn't that your friend Hans?" E.J. pointed to the redhead that sat down at his desk. Jack nodded. "I didn't know he worked at your uncle's firm."

"Me either." Jack admitted.

"Say hi to him."

"I would like to. But it looks like he's busy with work right now." Jack told her.

E.J. rolled her eyes. "Psst that's just routine data analyzing. He's typing in records into the firm's database. That's a rookie's job. C'mon, we'll be quick." She grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him across the room. Bunny spun around to see them casually approaching to his new employee.

At first Bunny was skeptical of hiring someone from a rival firm. Han's family has a long legacy of offering legal law services to the citizens of Arendelle. But when new small law firms began to pop up, like Bunny's, the demand and competition grew rapidly. But when he first met Hans, he put rivalry aside and gave him a fair chance for the young lawyer to display his skills and passion. He was quite a surprise to see someone that was humble and had a great level of knowledge. Reciting policies and laws from the Norwegian government was second nature to Hans, he spoke every article as if they were memorized song lyrics.

Overall Hans had that glow whenever he discussed about his passion. Similar attitude he experienced himself whenever he was a young law student that came straight out of college. During the rest of the interview, Bunny learned more about the young man's past. Such as how he was the youngest of thirteen older brothers. His family only gave him a poor and boring job at his father's firm for just filing papers and writing emails for employees and clients. That was basically a secretary's job. Generally the boy was given less appreciation and affection in the office and at home. No wonder he was very close to Jack and his friends, because the group was the closest things to an actual family.

"Hey there sideburns. Remember me?" E.J. approached Hans with both of her hands on top of his desk. The young redhead saw her wink back at him that caused a thin line of red to smudge across his face.

"Oh hi. I-it's Emily Jane right?" Hans was a bit tongue tied for a second.

E.J. returned a genuine smile that somehow caused Hans knees to shake. "Yeah. But you're welcome to call me E.J. to keep it short."

"Oh. But I like how your name rings in my ears." Hans smiled back.

E.J. noticed how his charming emerald eyes glimmered whenever he made that comment. "Well, thank you. So what are you up to today?" She looked down at the pile of folders.

"Why are you asking him that? I thought you knew what he was doing. You flirt." Jack quietly whispered.

E.J. nudged him from behind, causing him to yelp like a little puppy. Hans tilted his head to the side to see his friend. "Is Jack with you?"

The raven hair moved to the side. Jack awkwardly waved hello while rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand. "Hey there Hans."

"Hey! So what brings you here?" Hans glanced at E.J. then at Jack.

Just when E.J. was about to respond, Jack interrupted her by simply replying with a short answer. "Just personal family matters to discuss."

Hans nodded. "Oh I see." With great intentions, he didn't want to interfere. He put his career first before curiosity. "Well, I wish you two the best of luck with your business." He flashed a caring smile, while hiding away any assumptions about his friends' family matters aside. He knew about Jack's past because of his family's reputation throughout the city and the world. He just hoped that everything in Jack's life was okay. The two thanked him before leaving him alone with his work. They rendezvous with Bunny where he guided them in his large office.

"You seem to like him," Jack acknowledged.

E.J. shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? I have a thing with redheads."

Jack chuckled while sitting down on one of the chairs that faced Bunny's desk. E.J. did the same while the two waited for Bunny to begin their unexpected meeting.

"So did you find anything?" E.J. asked him.

Bunny had both his hands folded together, settling them on top of his desk while staring back at the two young cousins. He let out a sigh before speaking. "I received some news regarding to your friend Hiccup. His father..."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What does he have to do with my parents' case?"

"If I'm not mistaken, he was one of the detectives who worked on it." Bunny pulled out a folder underneath a pile of papers. He opened the manila folder and took out a packet that have a photo of Hiccup's father. "You see, Mr. Haddock was assigned to your parents' case seven years ago right after your parents' death." He looked at Jack.

"So you're telling me, the police made a connection about who might be Mr. Haddock's shooters?" E.J. asked.

"Technically not. All the criminals that Mr. Haddock arrested are still locked up. Someone might have hired those shooters to target him." Bunny explained.

"But this doesn't make sense. If these hitmen were assigned to get him. Someone who hired them has to know about my parents' case." Jack acknowledged.

"Yeah, but who?" E.J. looked over to see Jack's seldom frozen expression.

Bunny leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. "I might know who. But, you two won't like it."

The two cousins exchanged distressed looks then focused their attention back at Bunny. Jack had a hunch about who it might be too, but, didn't want to say who because of his cousin's sake. She only came here to reunite with her father and spend time with him. At least she was still lucky to have a living parent around to watch her grow and try his best to guide her in the right path in life.

"No, it can't be him. I know my uncle has made some mistakes in the past. But, I know he wouldn't go this far in order to get innocent lives mixed up with our family's mess." Jack has spoken out.

"Who else would have the knowledge of this case besides your parents' lawyers and the police, Jackson?" Bunny pointed down at the opened folder. "Plus the department managed to gather up more info on these hitmen. And they were shocked to see you and your sister's name on a list of targets." He looked up to see Jack's eyes widen.

Jack leaned forward in his seat and stared down at the floor. Sweat began to race down the back of his neck. His mind became busy with anxiety, racing up from his stomach to his head. A slight dizziness caused him to feel nausea.

"No this can't be." E.J. sounded furious. "That's a load of crap for accusing my father for some criminal act. He might have been pressured to do this." She glared at Bunny. "Can this be the Frollos playing with him? He must still have connections with them."

Bunny raised an eyebrow. "That can be a clue my dear, but, did you know your father made an oath before taking over the Frost Enterprise. He shouldn't have any criminal acts or connections that would jeopardize the company and its employees and clients."

Jack continued to stay quiet while zoning out from the world for a brief moment. All he was busy thinking about was his family. Sophia. Robert and Sasha. He feared the most if his friends became mixed up with this mess as well. The young man wished everything would completely erase and go back in time to his innocent days.

"Jack. Jack! Are you there?" Jack snapped back into reality when he heard E.J. calling out for his name.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Are you alright?" E.J. reached over to touch his shoulder, only to stare at him with a concerned look. Jack nodded. "Good. You need to back me up here. Mr. Hawkins thinks we need to speak to my father regarding to this case. But, I told him that he shouldn't be part of this mess."

"No, I agree with him." Jack surprisingly replied quickly.

"What why?" E.J. sounded annoyed.

"Look, we're both dying to know all the answers about our past. But, he's the closest person we got that has actual connections with my parents. Especially my dad. You saw it in my dad's journals." Jack explained to her. "I think we should contact him to come over and discuss this matter with him too." E.J. looked at him with disbelief. "I know you're trying to protect him as much as he's protecting you. But we need him more than he needs us."

E.J. took a moment to comprehend Jack's speech, without arguing any more, she nodded in agreement. Jack returned her a reassuring smile and patted her shoulder.

"Very well then. I'll ask my secretary to contact him right away." Bunny stood up from his chair walked out of his office.

Jack and E.J. was left alone for a brief moment in the room. Neither of them exchanged any looks or words until Bunny came back. Jack was back to leaning forward in his chair while looking back at the floor. He stared at the organic lines around a wooden floorboard, how each ring remained over the years of being cut away from its home and brought to an unknown place to have a new purpose in life. A similar perspective that he was enduring right now.

* * *

After finishing off a folder of spreadsheets, Hans took a moment to stand up and stretch his legs. While glancing over across the room, he spotted his boss, Bunny, walking out of his office. He had a seldom expression on his face as he asked one of the secretaries nearby to call someone for him. Hans couldn't hear much, but only read their lips and studied their casual gestures. When Bunny finished chatting with his secretary, he reentered his office, shutting the door behind him.

An hour gone by and Hans was back working on typing in information in the firm's database and organizing spreadsheets. He decided to go help himself to another cup of coffee when he spotted a tall, slim man walking up the flight of stairs. From his quiet and intimidating structure, Hans concluded it was Jack's uncle Kozmotis. It was like seeing a ghost from his past as he remembered the first time how he met Jack's famous uncle. Not famous-famous, more like the relative that Jack mentioned the most because of the man's attitude, personality, and appearance was a sore eye for Jack's taste.

He remembered how Jack told him and the others about how Pitch used to have this sinister look on his face whenever he visited Jack's family. But that was through the eyes of a young child who sometimes let his imagination take the best of him. Now Hans saw him as a tiresome old man with patches of gray hair on his raven black hair. More age wrinkles on his forehead or crow's feet by his eyes.

Wow, he has changed, Hans commented while continuing to watch the man walk up to one of Bunny's secretaries. Hans quietly heard him asked for Bunny. The secretary happily called in Bunny to come out and meet his guest. In minutes, Hans saw his boss once again coming out of his office to escort Pitch in. He even noticed Jack leaning forward in his chair with his head down, assuming he was staring at the floor, deeply thinking things over. Hans was hoping to get a glance of E.J. from afar, but, she wasn't in plain sight. Hans let out an annoyed sigh and went to the small coffee area to fill up his cup. While sitting back down, he stared at his boss's office door for a brief moment before going back to work.

Hope everything is alright in there, Hans pondered.

Back inside Bunny's office, Jack offered Pitch his seat while deciding to walk around the room during the meeting. Bunny opened up to Pitch by informing him the recent incident that happened a night ago that left an officer and the department's chief fatally shot but are recovering at a local hospital. Besides that, Bunny informed me that Jack and his daughter are reopening his late step-brother's case because of how the two criminals were targeting people that were part of the case.

Pitch's eyes widen. He leaned way back into his chair and stared at Bunny with his eyes fixed on him. He was in a state of shock, while his daughter was avoiding any eye contact. Jack seemed to ignore him by only showing the side of his face, arms folded across his chest while staring outside the high scale glass windows.

"So you're telling me that these criminals are hitmen?" Pitch raised an eyebrow. "Does the police have any descriptions of these men?"

Bunny reached over his desk to give Pitch a manila folder that had the hitmen's identities. "Take a look for yourself."

Pitch took the folder and slowly opened it. His eyes widen, lips tightly pressed against each other. He completely concealed away any shuttle expression that would give him away. He stared at the two photos of each hitmen. Their faces weren't easy to forget after meeting them a few days ago at the pier.

The voice of that sinister woman still echoed throughout his head. No, it can't be. She shouldn't have done that, Pitch began to ponder whether his offer was taken literally in a different way.

"These are the guys that caused all this?" Pitch glanced up to meet Bunny's emerald eyes.

"Yes. The department is very good at finding people and these two weren't no match." Pitch nodded. Soon a trail of sweat began to rain down the back of his neck. "Right now they're being interrogated by detectives on how and why they targeted the chief. The officer was with the chief on that night. Unfortunately, he was there at the wrong time to get shot because he was saving the chief."

Pitch looked back at the files, then focused his attention at E.J. and Jack. The two didn't care to speak since he arrived, as well dared not to even look at him.

"How is the chief and officer doing?" He asked Bunny.

"He told you, they're in critical condition, but they're doing alright." Jack bluntly replied, still keeping his focus outside.

Pitch looked at everyone in the room. "Why all the sad faces?" He asked them with weariness in his voice. "How about you sweetie, why aren't you smiling?" He looked over at E.J. who was busy staring at the bookcase by the wall.

E.J. stood up from her chair and looked down at her father with seldom eyes, mirroring the same color like his. "Dad, we need answers. What really led to my aunt and uncle's death?" She walked over to Bunny's desk and grabbed a particular folder that had copies of the accident. "There was no way this was just an accident." She handed him the folder to look. "You kept secrets from me for all these years." The raven haired woman looked over to see Jack still staring outside. "Now I need answers about why all of this happened."

Pitch met her eyes to see, no glimmer of hope, but, distress. Her topaz eyes were dark to the point he saw his own reflection. He looked down at the folders and closed all them as he got up to place them back onto Bunny's desk.

"Well?" E.J. hissed.

The widower stood still like a soldier staring down at his fallen comrades after a heated battle that took a lot from him. "It was to protect you." He looked up. "For the both of you." Pitch looked at Jack, hoping to get his attention. And he succeeded to see the young man turning his head at him. "Your father knew that one day he would die because of your grandfather's secrets. Our family held many secrets, way before your grandfather."

"You're saying, my father knew about this before it happened?" Jack started to sound furious, finding it hard to shallow and accept his uncle's remark.

Pitch folded his hands together and stare down at his feet. "Your father knew about the mess your grandfather was carrying years before you were born. And he tried his best to keep things concealed for anyone to find out."

"Information about loosing the family business." Jack glared at him.

"How did you know?" Pitch asked.

Jack looked across the room to meet E.J. eyes staring back him. She had a distressed look indicating him to not tell Pitch about his dreams. He looked away and went back to focusing on his attention at his uncle. "I read my father's journals." He confessed, hiding away any sense of lying.

"His journals?" Pitch raised an eyebrow.

Jack walked up to his belongings and dug out his father's laptop and old floppy disks. He turned on the ancient device and set up the needed settings for Pitch to see the glowing screen. Jack insert a floppy disk and opened several of his father's entries.

"Here's something you can talk about." Jack turned the laptop screen to face Pitch. On the title entry of the passage was titled: 'My brother's lady.' The date on the entry were more than two decades before Jack and E.J. were born.

Pitch's eyes widen while reading through the long entry. With every word and sentence, tears started to build up in the corners of his eyes. He took a moment to catch his breathe and blink for a second to regain a bit of his strength.

"Jack why are you making my dad cry?" E.J. looked at his cousin with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm alright Emily. This passage is just talking about your mother." Pitch acknowledged. Jack, E.J. and Bunny patiently stood by their spot, listening to Pitch as he read:

_Despite the dreary weather outside the coffee shop across the university, I noticed my brother, Kozmotis, running like an idiot down the street. He was completely soaked to the bone, but, hardly had an expression of anger or annoyance on his face. He carried a grand lopsided smile while entering the shop to cool off. I yelled at him from across the room and offered him a seat by my table by the window._

_As I continued to conduct my fingers to dance across the keyboard of this hunk-of-junk, my laptop, I asked him where was his umbrella and why was he off in a hurry? When he sat down, catching his breath. He was gasping for air like a madman running away from danger._

_He kept on repeating were the words, 'her' and 'she' which later shifted to a name. Lady. I asked him about the girl, but, I regret asking him that particular question because his mouth burst opened with more words that caused Koz to go into a rampage of topics about this mysterious woman. From the opened stares and the permanent smile on my older brother's face, I concluded, he was deeply in love._

_It was a shock for the both of us. Love. A mysterious and exciting thing that young hopeless lovers like us couldn't be lucky enough to experience its taste and endure its adventures. Of course, we grew up with privileges and wealth, but, love wasn't free. _

_But that wasn't the case for the two of us. I reflected that we weren't single men anymore, we found love and we were just filled with excitement to share it to the world. I told him that he should invite the lucky woman to one of our family dinners. Kozmotis hesitated for a moment. I reached over and punched him on his shoulder. With that gesture, he gave in and tried his best to ask the girl out for dinner._

_Just as I was about to order some tea for him, he bounced back onto his feet. I asked him 'where on Earth was he heading to?' He replied with his warm, genuine smile that I have grown to adore since the first day I met him as a little child. _

_Without any doubt, I encouraged Koz to go find the girl and simply ask her out. As charming and lovely as it sounded, I asked him how he'll find her in an awful weather like today._

_Like what older brother's loved to do, he ruffled my dark silver-white hair. A quick,quirky respond escaped from his lips saying, 'just had to find someone carrying my umbrella.' From there, he dashed outside in the rain and off to chase the beginning of something he might charice the rest of his life. This time, he wasn't running away from something, but, running after something he needed the most. Love._

Pitch gently pushed back his brother's laptop before sitting back down. He leaned back into his chair with his arms resting on the arm rests. Reading that entry drained a lot of his energy. The words felt like poison, causing him to feel this unexpected situation closely like an illness, eating him away, dragging him back to the past he didn't want to revisit.

"So basically that was about how you met Mum?" E.J. asked her father.

Pitch nodded with a smile. "It was one of the happiest days of my life." He looked at E.J. for a moment.

E.J. nodded without a smile in return. "Then explain to us why my aunt and uncle were treated the same way as my mum? Why were they targeted and killed?" Pitch was speechless. He had a blank stare that caused her to beg for an answer. "Dad, please answer me?"

Pitch stood back up and straighten up his clothes. He glanced at his daughter, his lips tightly pressed, his eyes hiding away anything that would give away any sign of weakness. Like years beyond the two were born, he wore a mask to hide away the lies and secrets from those he cared about. From those he hated as well.

"Kozmotis answer us now?" Bunny ordered him.

Pitch noticed the sudden grief in Bunny's eyes. The two young cousins aren't the only ones who wanted answers for the death of those they cared. Bunny has been Jack's father's old best friend since their college years. Jack's father was the first person the lawyer has become friends with since moving to Norway. Both of them were inseparable regardless what career paths they followed, they were always there for each other.

"It's best to keep things hidden." Pitch replied.

"You sure about that? All you've done was bring more mess to this family." Jack snapped at Pitch. He approached to him with his right hand turning into a fist.

"Jack." Bunny tried to reassure him, preventing the young man to start a fight inside his office.

"No. This needs to end now! Tell me why my parents were targeted over your mistakes." Jack prevented himself to cause any problems that would lead to him apply force onto his own uncle. He was still family after all, the struggles he had endured was from him.

The list of mistakes, abuse, and corruption that Pitch poisoned the family name and reputation, Jack managed to keep his word to his father - to protect those closed to him regardless of whatever situation they were in. Despite the built up of anger and frustration inside, Jack tried to stay calm and collective.

"Your parents were only doing what was best for you and your sister. Providing protection." Pitch bluntly admitted. "Your father knew things were getting worse by the minute when your grandfather announced his next successor when you were just a baby. He knew about our family's dark past before he took over as CEO."

"Why did he do nothing about it? He never even discussed about your wife's passing or death. Why is that? Tell me how our family started this heated battle against the Frollos years ago?" Jack shouted.

"Jackson," Bunny reached over to grab his arm. When Jack pulled his arm away from Bunny's grip, He managed to hold onto him until he regain his composure. "You need to calm down."

"Bunny, how can you stay calm during this meeting? Don't you see he has something to do with my father's death. Your best friend." Jack looked at him with his sapphire eyes in raged.

"Hey! Don't you dare call my dad a murder," E.J. shouted.

"Jackson, listen to me!" Bunny made Jack turned around to face him in order to look at him directly in the eye. "I know you're angry and tired. We're all are, but, that doesn't give you the reason to start a fight against your _only_ family." The man gradually loosened his grip on Jack and stared down at his hands. "I want answers too, I have been digging for years trying to find justice for my friend. But found nothing to prove my case. That's until you came back home."

Jack watched Bunny place both of his hands onto his shoulder and glanced back at his face. "Since you showed me these entries, it gave me a sign of hope again. And now we have something to find clues to end this case." Bunny returned a genuine smile.

"Jackson, I kept these secrets hidden for your own good. I don't want to tell you everything because if I do, you'll end up running after more clues which you shouldn't have found in the first place. The less you know, the better." Pitch advised him.

"I know it has something to do with the Frollos, their name is everywhere in my father's entries. Without a doubt, they have something to do with all the deaths in our family." Jack responded.

Pitch sighed. "I know, but, these people are very powerful than any other rich and resourceful family in this city. If we step in or mention about the family, they'll come after us in a heartbeat."

"So, you're still doing the same thing that you've been doing for years. Nothing?" Jack asked him.

"Yes."

From there and on, Jack held his composure and quickly gathered his belongings. He didn't dare to apologize or say goodbye to his family and friend. He rushed out of the office without stopping to think or breathe.

Hans spotted him running in a hurry, having no time to approach him as he watched his friend leave the firm without a word. From the look on his friend's face, the meeting didn't go well as he hoped. From there, Hans knew his friend was in trouble.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long chapter - things are slowly coming together even though, Jack is still finding answers and cleaning the mess that was left for him to fix. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I don't know how many chapters that are left for this story, but, I know it's coming to an end. Thanks again for all the support! Happy reading and weekend! *Part 2 coming next weeknd**


	28. The Rubble Or Our Sins (Pt 2)

**Chapter Rated: T**

* * *

Jack left nothing behind. His tracks erased from the pouring rain as he raced into his car to hide from the pain that was building up inside. Jack sat in the driver's seat and stared deeply at the steering wheel. The ideas of wanting simplicity in his life, how he hungers for adventure - something legendary to put in his book for years to come. At the back of his mind, maybe he wasn't capable to run an empire. He wasn't strong enough to endure the secrets that his family hide away from him. He was too afraid to fail and hurt those closest to him.

What am I doing in my life? Jack pounded the top of the wheel. He gritted his teeth, so tightly, he heard the sound of them grinding against one another.

"What is wrong with me?" He sounded furious.

With a lot of questions, he found little to no answers. It was a tiring and a painful notion he has been facing for years. The desire to keep on going was slowly causing him to give up, wanting to lie down and completely forget everything.

"Should I leave everything to nothing?" He placed both of his hands on top of the steering wheel, leaning forward on his seat and stared down at the floor. While closing his eyes for a brief moment, he soon realized that he forgot something important.

He opened his eyes to search for his messenger bag aside where he placed it on the passenger's seat. The passage from his father's journal, he could still hear his uncle's voice echoing in his head, narrating those soothing, loving words of how something so mysterious and exciting could be so fragile. And yet, everyone held onto love for their dear life because of the impact it has for one who cherished it.

Years ago, Love wasn't a thought worthy enough for him to fight for. He was secretly hiding away from the sensation because he didn't want to hurt anyone, even his poor self. At that time, he experienced how to lose something so dear and fragile to him, he couldn't right away say goodbye to the memories he held over the years. He didn't say goodbye to Anna. He hardly had the chance to say goodbye or 'I love you' to his parents.

Jack shook his head and sat right back up on his seat. Straightening out his posture while staring through his windshield. The rain gradually fell softly as it began to stop pouring outside. He suddenly had a thought - to go somewhere that he hardly visited since moving back.

"The Marina," Jack gasped.

* * *

Without hesitation, he hurried back home. During arrival, he headed into the garage to look for a particular key to open up a family heirloom that was waiting for him by the fjord. In minutes he was back inside his car, drove straight back downtown and entered a quiet marina. He parked his car nearby the parking lot that led to a narrow boardwalk where other boats were parked. The overcast clouds above slowly separated - one by one, letting the sun's rays peek through. Jack walked along the wooden pathway, hearing the water gradually crashing against the wooden poles and rocks.

It's been years since he last step foot in his family's sailboat. The scenery was intoxicating with memories. Surprisingly, Jack still held onto them. There was this strange connection with him when it came to water. He lived and grew up by any body of water. And it never turned its back on him during a time of pain, struggle and grief. But was that the same case for him right now?

After carefully navigating through the maze of towering sailboats and yachts, he found his family's boat just off to the corner of the pier. Parked all alone, waiting for the day it would be used and loved once again. Jack came to a stop to read the name on the boat.

"The Guardian." Jack admired the carefully hand painted cursive blue font.

He walked up to the entrance of the large sailboat, ignoring the wetness of the wood while his feet pressed against the surface, causing it to squeak. He quietly stepped over the stern of the boat. Its sails were put down, only exposing the mast and boom without the strong fabric material that captures the wind to help move the vessel. Jack walked around the boat until he climbed down a small staircase leading below the deck. He gently jiggled the doorknob, indicating the door has been locked for ages. Good thing he ran home to retrieve the keys to the boat. He inserted the right key and slowly opened the door.

Inside was like nothing has changed through Jack's eyes. Even though it was small, the space took him back to the times his mother would fix him and Sophia some snacks or made lunch in the tiny kitchen by the stairway. Further down was a cozy sitting area that wrapped around the room, small windows looked outside the deck of the boat. After exploring the small compartment he went back outside and walked around the bow of the boat, looking over the mountains across the fjord. They were still covered with luscious forests. Further away from the city was a wall of straits and rolling valleys that happily touches the water.

"Going sailing today?"

Jack looked over his shoulder, surprised to see Elsa and Anna standing by the boat. The blonde had her arms crossed, hovering over her chest. While Anna was holding onto her big sister's shirt, admiring the beauty by the marina.

"Hey," He smiled, hiding away any pain or aching emotions.

"Hey there." Elsa replied.

"Um, what's up?" Jack shrugged his shoulders, acting cool in front of his girlfriend with his hands inside his pockets.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Elsa responded. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at a meeting."

"You took the words outta my mouth." Jack chuckled, but, Elsa's silences suddenly caused him to feel a bit awkward.

"We're going fishing!" Anna cheered. Elsa shook her head while keeping a loving smile on her face.

"My photo shoot ended early, so I thought it was a good time for me to check out this pier." Elsa confessed.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "For what, actually?"

"Like Anna said, I was planning to go fishing with Anna and my parents this weekend." Elsa acknowledged honestly.

"Wait. Your parents know about Anna?" Jack looked shocked. He stepped off his boat and stood in front of Elsa. Then saw Anna nodding her little head, carrying a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Why do you act so surprised? I can't keep secrets from my parents. Even though at first it sounded a bit crazy for me to do so."

Jack stood frozen in his tracks, staring back at her with his sapphire eyes wide open.

How can she manage to explain to her parents something out of the blue? Something so sensitive for her and her parents. Jack wondered.

It took him years, weeks, and days to fight off fear and anxiety just to confess some of his secrets and problems to those closed to him. Of course, he explained to Elsa about his conflicting emotions about why he had a hard time communicating with her over the years, but, for Elsa just bluntly confessing the truth about her sister in front of her parents took a lot of courage.

"Søta (Dear), I can't be holding a lot of lies to those I truly care about." Elsa reached over to touch Jack's face. Her fingertips brushing along his cheekbones, admiring his matured stature. "If we keep secrets from each other, things will start to fall apart between us once again." She removed her caring crystal blue eyes at his seldom sapphire eyes.

Jack lifted his hand to touch Elsa's hand, returning the same level of affection. He closed his eyes for a minute to gently glide his fingertips across the top of Elsa's soft skin. The small, intimate gesture caused her to heavily inhale for a moment. After opening his eyes again, he found Elsa looking back at him with a tremendous amount of love and affection than before.

"You're always right about everything." Jack admitted.

Elsa smiled, placing both of her hands behind Jack's neck, while leaning closer to him to feel his warmth. "And you're always honest about everything too."

Her words struck him, pulling one of his heartstrings, causing a sudden ache inside. Of course, he confessed for all of his wrongs. The ones he has done in his past, but, his actions were still incomplete. He hardly confessed and explained all his hidden stories and secrets to his other friends. They were family to him, and they made a promise to never keep secrets between one another.

"I wish I could do the same for the others." Jack bowed his head with his shoulders slumping.

Elsa noticed the frown on his face while he was looking down at his feet. "Hey, don't say that." She lifted his chin for him to keep his head up again. "It's never too late." She gave him a genuine smile.

Jack returned a smile with his eyes fixed back at her's. "I'll try." He grinned.

Elsa stood on her toes and touched the button of his lips for a soft kiss. She felt the quick shot of cold slowly dissolving away as she grasped the taste of warmth from his soft touch. She gradually separates her lips from his, looking at his glowing face that shifted from being serious to something that was filled up a bit of joy.

"Now that's the spirit." Elsa chuckled.

"Eww, why do you guys have to do that?" Anna yelled at them, turning around with her hands covering her eyes.

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, I need to get those things off my shoulders before it kills me." He placed his hands on Elsa's waist and pulled her in closer. "This whole ordeal of my parents' case is dragging me back into a deep hole again."

Elsa saw the seldom on his face once again, but, she accepted it because he was busy being honest with her. "I know the subject is sensitive for you, but, you shouldn't bottled it up inside. I'm here to listen to whatever you have to say. The rest of the gang are here to help out too. Don't forget about that." Elsa acknowledged. She placed her head gently on his chest, wanting to hear Jack's heartbeat.

"I just don't want to let you guys down. Cause' you guys are my everything. I know we'll always build each other up." Jack acknowledged.

Elsa nodded. "And we'll promise to always have your back."

"Always." Jack said softly.

"Yeah, always." Jack looked down to see Anna embracing the two of them with her little arms stretched out. The caring gesture simply puts a smile on the young man's face.

* * *

After dropping off her car back at her apartment, Elsa hitched a ride with Jack back to his house. Along with a happy Anna singing in the backseat of his car. On their way to the Frost Estate, Elsa took the time to explain to Jack in detail how remarkable her conversation with her parents led to nothing but pure joy. Even though it was ridiculous to bring her parents back in time over a sensitive topic which they stored away years ago.

"Surprisingly, they were calm. I thought they would find me crazy and make go back to therapy again…"

"Wait, you visited a therapist back then?" Jack interrupted.

Elsa looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "Why do you look surprised? Isn't it perfectly normal to seek help over something very traumatic in your life? What did you rely on to keep those demons and dark thoughts away?"

Jack didn't right away replied back. Opposite from what Elsa has done, Jack didn't seek for any treatment or help. He didn't want to go back to blaming others and himself for his actions and troubled life. But, he strangely felt grateful his parents sent him away. Though it took him more than a decade to rest and heal, he was gradually capable enough to stand back onto his two feet again.

"Remember when I told you I fell in that black hole years ago? Unlike you, I ended up picking the reckless option to rely on materialistic things instead of seeking for help." He kindly replied, sounding a bit melancholy.

Elsa looked outside through her passenger window. "Yeah, I remember."

Jack glanced over his side to see her avoiding any sudden eye contact from him. "You know you don't have to be ashamed or worried about me of what I've done in the past." The way he casually responded to her wasn't a big deal for him, but, to Elsa it was another sensitive for her to think about.

"Of course I'm never ashamed of what you have done. I'm just worried about you." Elsa cut short her statement.

"Worried about what?" Jack asked.

"Worried that you might go back to your old habits." Elsa confessed. The tension caused her to wrap her arms around her stomach. A signature gesture for her to show whenever anxiety kicks in. Jack glanced again at her, he saw her head down and her crystal blue eyes stuck in a trance, staring blankly. He reached over, took her hand, his fingers intertwined with hers.

"I promise to you that I won't go back to the old me. But, I'll still be that lovable goofball you seem to be very attracted to." He gave her a genuine smile. Elsa rolled her eyes and simply laughed at him.

Jack made a turn into a private road that led straight to the estate. The car came to a full stop when Jack parked it back inside the garage. Everyone exited out of the vehicle and headed inside, avoiding the storm from the distance. And they thought it was going to be a quiet evening for their night out. Instead the couple had to reschedule their date and decided to spend some quality time with Anna.

"I still can't believe you asked me for a night out today." Elsa chuckled.

"Why? Has any guy asked you out before?" Jack reached for his bag.

"You know it's not common for this 'dating game' that you learned in America. Are the guys there simply goes up to girls and ask them out on the spot?" Elsa curiously asked him.

"Yeah. But, some didn't simply go up to them like it was no big deal. Some had to carefully plan out on what they're going to say and do in front of the special girl. Or the poor guy will make a fool of himself." Jack replied. "How do guys act here?"

Elsa chuckled. "Aren't American boys romantic. I'm quite lucky you turned into one." Jack blushed. "Well, you see, some Nordic boys can be a bit serious and quiet when it came to dating and having relationships. Either they do everything all at once, skips some parts around, or whatever. All I know it was like 'fast love' nothing more than lust and desires. No patience of getting to know each other or build up a solid relationship."

Poor Anna was just following them around, slightly confused over what the couple was discussing, and yet, she still managed to be carrying a benevolent smile. She just simply loved seeing Elsa and Jack together.

Jack paused for a moment and looked at Elsa with a puzzled expression all over his face. "C'mon Jack, don't look surprised. That's most of the guys I've met...But, we didn't get past to the dinner. I couldn't build a bond with guys who are too serious and dull for me." Elsa explained.

"Well, there are some guys like that back in the States. Those who just go after the lust and…" Jack paused once again, trying to keep his words age appropriate for Anna to hear, knowing her little ears were always listening. "And those who prefer to take it slow…"

"Which one are you?" Elsa interrupted, showing off a coy smile at him.

Jack blushed and cleared his throat. "I'm the slow one. I rather take my time to learn more about my girl by finding ways to treat her right. A good relationship leads to teamwork, good communication and honesty."

Elsa chuckled. "Who knew you were a little romantic?"

Jack laughed. "I'm not, just a handsome goofball you know."

Elsa nodded. "For being a goofball, why were you by the pier an hour ago?" She decided to quickly change the subject.

"I just needed some air and collect my thoughts after an overwhelming meeting at Bunny's law firm." Jack dug into his pockets for his keys and opened the door inside the mansion.

Elsa lets Anna walked in first and turned around to face Jack, who was looking back her with a seldom face. "Was it about your parents' case?"

Jack nodded. "He told me how the incident that nearly killed Hiccup's dad was part of an assassination. You see, Mr. Haddock was one of the detectives who used to work on my parents' case. I guess they didn't want anyone interfering or something."

Anna's eyes widen when she heard about Hiccup's father, even though, she didn't understand some of the words Jack used, she knew the situation was bad.

Elsa looked confused. "Why would they target a man who didn't touch the case for almost a decade?"

"That's what I found really confusing. Unless it's a sign for us not to mess with it, or they'll find us and stop us from finding more clues to prove those who took part of my parents' death are actually guilty." Jack rubbed the back of his neck. Elsa walked up to him to hold his hand tightly and looked up to meet his eyes. Her sudden touch and gesture made him calm and returned a smile to show how grateful he was for her patiences and unconditional affection.

"C'mon, I bet you're hungry. Let me make you two something." Jack happily offered. "What are you girls in the mood for?"

"How about no." Elsa bluntly responded. Jack looked over his shoulder to see her smiling back at him. He was pondering if she was making fun of him or was dead serious about not accepting his offer. "It's my turn to treat you. Plus, here's a thing, most Norwegian women like to act independently and be treated equally like men here." She explained, winking at him then at Anna.

Jack chuckled. He simply bowed his head and extended his arm pointing straight at the kitchen entrance. "After you, your majesty." He said sarcastically with his signature grin on his face.

Elsa rolled her eyes and walked passed him by punching his arm. "I'll make a special Norwegian lunch for three." She giggled.

Just as he was about to follow her, Jack's phone beeped. He reached for it and saw a group message on his screen. With his thumb swiping away the message, his eyes widen to see the several sent messages from his friends. Overall, they seem to want to meet at his place for a group meeting to discuss about something important. Jack didn't hesitate to ignore the memo and quickly replied:

_That's cool. When do you guys want to meet up?_

Hans quickly replied: _Now!_

Rapunzel added: _We're on our way!_

By taking their exclamation marks seriously, Jack assumed that this meeting would be an intensive one. He held his questions to himself for a moment until the gang arrived. He quickly replied with a short message telling them to drive safely while driving up to his place before the storm. They all replied back that they will. Jack closed his phone and entered the kitchen with his head down with a blank expression. He heard Elsa running around the room with ingredients and cooking items. Then he saw Anna quietly swing her legs while sitting down on a stool watching her crazy sister.

"Um, maybe I should give you a hand. You won't be cooking for only a meal for three. We have to cook a meal for eight." Jack confessed.

Elsa paused for a moment to comprehend what Jack just mentioned. "Wait, what?"

* * *

The driveway outside looked like a car commercial or a music video with an assortment of vehicles parked along the circular pavement. Jack was waiting outside for his friends to arrive before the rain began to fall. It was going to be him and his friends for the rest of day while his sister was at work and Robert and Sasha was spending some time with friends for the weekend.

"Hey guys," Jack greeted them while they ran inside just as the sky began to pour down heavily.

"Hey there Jack," Rapunzel smiled.

When everyone gathered in the grand foyer, Jack led them down the hall that took them straight to the kitchen. There they found Elsa finished setting up a lunch for eight.

"So where's Anna?" Hans asked Jack.

"Here I am!" Anna shouted at the group of friends.

"I didn't know she came over. I thought she was at your parents." Rapunzel asked Elsa.

"At you're what? And how does Punzie know about this?" Hiccup sounded surprised with his mouth off berries. He couldn't resist the beautiful bowl of mixed berries in front of him.

"It's a long story." Elsa stated.

"Uh, we're related remember? Elsa tells me this stuff." Rapunzel explained before helping herself to some berries.

"How is that possible for them to see her? Did they have trouble seeing her?" Hans asked her.

"Surprisingly, they saw her when I first brought her back home. They saw me helping her out of my car. Of course they were a bit confused over what was going on until I told them everything." Elsa explained.

"Wait, _everything_?" Merida raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I told them everything from Operation Anna's Wish to our whole ordeal of seeing her again. Including Jack's story of coming back home." Elsa explained in depth.

"Did you tell them that you're also dating your childhood crush too?" Hiccup changed the subject without thinking for a second.

Jack and Elsa blushed, both exchanging embarrassed looks. Rapunzel rolled her eyes. Hans and Merida simply shook their head, showing their classical unimpressed expressions. Poor Kristoff sat down on one of the kitchen island's stools and covering his face while Anna patted his back.

"We voted on taking our relationship slow." Jack admitted.

"So that means you two's wedding isn't around the corner yet?" Hiccup grinned.

Jack nearly choked while drinking a glass of water - spitting out a spray of liquid in Hans face. He had to quickly clear his throat after preventing himself from creating a mess. Elsa rolled her eyes and ignored his remark even though she was trying her best not to laugh.

"Looks like someone's back to their old self," Hans said kindly, taking the napkin from Jack's hand as he wiped his face.

Hiccup saw him staring back at him without his serious emerald eyes, they miraculously shifted to genuine pairs of orbs. "Well, I should say the same for you. Mr. Jolly Buns."

"Jolly Buns?" Merida looked at Hiccup with a raised eyebrow with a smile that led her into a moment of laughter.

Kristoff couldn't resist laughing too. Then Rapunzel came in to join the fun. Hans stood there with his arms folded across his chest with his head bowing down to hide away his smile. Hiccup placed his arm over Hans's shoulder, pulled him closer like two good friends at the bar acting so merrily. The redhead didn't mind at all, he even reached behind Hiccup's head and ruffled his russet-brown hair. Elsa watched the five laughing like goofballs like it was the prettiest sight to see. A smile cast over her angelic face while Jack walked over to place his hand over her shoulders as he watched the group too. He chuckled here and there until the fun was briefly interrupted by the crash and boom of unexpected thunder.

Hans and Hiccup jumped and flinched over the sound. While Rapunzel was still the one who had to scream whenever she saw either lightning or heard thunder. The rest of the group shielded their ears from either Rapunzel's sudden outburst or the sound of thunder clapping in the distance.

"So are you guys hungry?" Elsa asked, chuckling awkwardly trying to not act so frighten over the storm brewing outside.

"Let me check all the rooms around the place to make sure all the windows and doors are closed." Jack informed them before leaving.

"Hey, let me help you," Hans volunteered kindly.

"Oh, hang on I'll help too." Hiccup took a quick bite of Elsa's Norwegian pancakes that was served with either berries or cheese and ham. He went after the one with the cheese and ham instead. He picked up one slice and ran off with Hans and Jack. Only leaving Kristoff with the girls.

Kristoff looked around the room and noticed he was the only guy in a space with three women, while Anna was devouring a mixed berry pancake. Of course they were his friends, but, he knew their nature of being highly furious, feisty, sassy, and courageous young ladies, but, the tension between them was intimidating for him to endure.

"Hey, wait up!" Kristoff called out to the guys. He chased after them without stopping.

Soon the kitchen was left for the girls to occupy. They sat down and began eating their lunches.

"So now we all can see Anna." Merida smiled at her. "What's next? Do we continue fixing up the fort?" She asked after munching on a berry filled pancake.

Elsa and Rapunzel both exchanged each other with thoughtful and curious looks. Rapunzel shrugged her shoulders while her cousin stared outside for a brief moment. The two girls stared at Elsa while the young blonde stared into space as her crystal blue eyes watched a race of raindrops falling against the glass window.

"We can still fix the fort. Dunno if Jack will have the time to stop by and help." Elsa replied.

"Oh, that's understandable, he has a business to run. And I know how that feels." Rapunzel reflected.

"I'll try to help out as much as I can before I head back to Scotland next week." Merida informed them.

Elsa nodded and continued to act quietly. Rapunzel saw her still looking outside as if she was waiting for something to come back or her mind was somewhere far away. "Hey, are you okay?"

The blonde snapped out from train of thoughts when she felt her cousin's finger poking her. Elsa looked at her with no surprise.

"Why the long face lass?" Merida asked her.

"I was just thinking about something." Elsa confessed.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "What else is new with you? What is it this time?"

"How do I support someone I really care about when it comes to something personal to him that he's trying to fix by himself?" The young blonde explained.

"Are we talking about Jack?" Merida quickly solved Elsa's mystery person in seconds that didn't surprise Elsa and Rapunzel for her to know. If it was the guys, they would be guessing the wrong answer nonstop until Elsa gave in and told them.

Elsa nodded. "It's something he wants to fix for his family. That was his other reason coming home."

"Why he didn't he tell us about this yet?" Rapunzel asked.

"Since coming back home, he has been a bit secretive about his family. I know it's personal, but, I can't continue seeing him like the way he has been acting lately. He's a bit distance from us." Elsa continued to explain.

Rapunzel looked at her little cousin with a concerned expression on her face. She placed her hand over Elsa's shoulder, rubbing it, until the young blonde turned around to face her with weary eyes.

"Did you tell him?" Merida asked.

Elsa shook her head. "I don't want to put more pressure on him for what's going in his life right now."

"But that isn't healthy for the both of you. A bond isn't a solo work, it takes more than one person to keep things together. If you truly care about him, you need to talk to him. Heck, we all need to talk to him." Rapunzel advised her with a genuine smile on her face.

"Punzie's right. C'mon, let's go find the boys. We all need a talk." Merida got from her seat and began to leave the kitchen. Elsa and Rapunzel followed her into the grand foyer where they climbed up the flight of stairs to the second floor.

As for Anna, she realized she was all alone in the kitchen when she finished her share of Elsa's pancake. She climbed down the bar stool and raced after the girls.

* * *

The girls walked down various hallways while making sure all doors and windows were closed and secured. Elsa was leading the group while relying on the low light pathway. Anna was quietly following them from behind, munching on another pancake.

"Finding them like this is like being in a horror film." Merida commented, reaching for her phone. She opened up her list of contacts and decided to call Kristoff.

"Hey, what's up?" Kristoff responded from the other end.

"Hey, where are you guys?"

"Well, Jack and Hans went by their separate ways so they can cover more grounds to see if any windows are opened or closed. As for Hiccup, he's with me. Why did you call me?" Kristoff informed her.

"We're just looking for Jack."

"Did something happened?" Kristoff sounded a bit concerned.

"No, nothing happened. We just needa talk to him about something."

In the other end, Merida heard Hiccup getting noisy with her conversation with Kristoff. He was asking questions regarding to Jack and why the girls are looking for him.

"Look, let's just get everyone together and find him. We need to talk." Just as Merida was about to continue, another flash of lightning with a wave of thunder echoed beyond the far side of the mansion.

"That was a big one," Rapunzel commented.

"This storm is making me feel uneasy." Kristoff admitted nervously.

"You just stick together. Where are you guys right now?" Merida asked.

"At the library."

"Okay, stay there, we'll meet you there." Merida ordered them.

The mansion looked more like a labyrinth instead of a cozy home after a brief moment navigating around the place. Elsa soon found Kristoff and Hiccup browsing through shelves of books. She called for them to come along as they looked for Hans and Jack. Kristoff told her that Jack had to run to his studies because of an important call. As for Hans, the guys didn't know where he has run off to since exploring along the library room.

"C'mon, let's head to Jack's studies, maybe we'll bump into Hans there." Elsa explained.

As they walked down a hallway they headed deeper inside the estate with the lights beginning to flicker. The howling wind and the hard downpour were casting an eerie setting that slowly began to build anxiety and fear for everyone.

"Okay, right now the whole place is bugging me. Does anyone know if this place is haunted?" Hiccup gulped.

"I heard a story one time from my dad that the backyard is haunted." Merida informed them without a sleight of fear in her voice. "Jack's dad told my dad that the grounds can be filled with supernatural stuff after a storm like this."

"Y-You're kidding, right?" Kristoff asked nervously.

"That's explains the food being served at Punzie's wedding." Hiccup grinned.

"What about the food at my wedding?" Ranpunzel punched him in the arm.

"Nothing, they were amazing!" Hiccup whined.

"You see this place was used during a war many years ago where the Frost housed a group of soldiers after a dreadful battle. Some were allowed to stay in the mansion, but the rest of the army had to camp outside. And you all know what happened back then. A lot of the injured and sick, couldn't make it so their spirits were left here while they lost their bodies when they were separated from each other." Merida became quiet after telling her haunted story.

"That story is full of..."

Just as Rapunzel was about to speak, the group paused for a moment when they heard the floorboards squeaking in the distance. They turned around, looking from behind they saw nothing by the empty hallway with its lights continuing to flicker.

"What was that?" Elsa asked them. None of them answered.

After a brief pause they continued to walk down the hall until an unexpected turned of events led to someone getting hurt instantly. Somehow Hans was being a prankster today who ended up jumping out from an opened doorway to scare off his friends. His prank caused Hiccup to scream like a little girl where Rapunzel punched the redhead in the nose. However, he managed to dodge her attack in time, but lost his balance while taking a step back, leading him to fall flat on his butt.

"What the hell Hans?" Merida shouted.

"What can I have a little fun? Or is it illegal for me to do so?" Hans asked sarcastically.

"Enough guys. You can prank each other another time. We need to find Jack. Did you see him Hans?" Elsa asked him. Hans shook his head. "Then he might be still in his studies."

The gang continued to follow her until they stopped by two closed double doors at the end of the hall. Elsa gently knocked on the thick wooden panels and waited patiently for Jack to responded. After repeatedly knocking, one of the doors finally opened. Jack slightly poked out his head to see his friends looking back him.

"Hey Jack, do you wanna go build a snowman?" Hiccup asked him with a goofy lopsided smile on his face.

Jack heard the soft grunts from the rest of his friends, he simply ignored Hiccup's joke and opened the door for them to come inside.

They were astonished over the interior of the room. It was like stepping back in time. The items and furniture resembled a particular time period.

"Sorry for the lack of seats, but, make yourself comfortable." Jack advised them.

"Jack we want to talk to you about something." Rapunzel told him.

"I know. But, I wanna talk to you guys about something too." Jack responded, putting his phone back in his pocket after answering an important call.

The gang watched him turn on the projector that hung above their heads as the machine began to warm up and mirror the screen of Jack's father's laptop. Jack opened up the folder that contained his father's journals and walked up to the blank wall like a teacher that was about to give his students a lecture about his family's history.

Jack never paused for a moment from talking nonstop about the recent events he ended up learning about since coming back home. He noticed the overwhelmed faces of his friends as he continued to talk about his discoveries and the things that troubled him. Some of them looked confused, others looked worried. But he continued until the end of his long story and laid out his plans on what to do over his family's corrupted backstory. When he finished talking, silence was the only one alive and around the entire room.

"If you show this to the company and even to the authorities how will your family react to the findings?" Rapunzel asked him.

"Your family is chained to this empire, are you really thinking about the consequences carefully?" Kristoff pitched in.

"Think about the people's lives you might risk. Not only my family because my father technically works for you. It's just you kinda forgot about that your parents' case is connected to the life of Frost Enterprise." Merida reminded him.

Jack looked at Hiccup if he had any answers or suggestions to his problem. The brunette shook his head, but, offered a smile to signal that everything will turn out alright. "Don't worry dude, just do what you think is right."

Then Jack shifted his attention to Hans and Elsa. Elsa was quiet the whole time during his talk, he patiently waited for her to speak.

"Talk to your uncle." Hans bluntly advised him.

Everyone focused their attention on Hans, staring back at him with their eyes wide open, lips shut tight to not right away jump into conclusions. At the back of their minds, Hans would be the last person they seek for help since those years of separation. But, Jack took his suggestion to heart and carefully thought about it.

"Why his uncle?" Rapunzel asked Hans.

"Wasn't he the cause of everything. In this heated debate and chaotic mess of your's." Hans stared at Jack with his emerald eyes fixed on his dark sapphire eyes. The light from the projector light cast shadows around their faces to carefully paint out an abstract outline on their skins to show their seldom expressions.

The seven watched Jack pacing around the room, Anna was completely lost over what was happening. While the rest of them were busy focusing on Jack, she was drawn to the look of her arm. Somehow her arm was slowly becoming transparent enough to see the floor.

Hans stopped Jack for a moment. "He's your source for everything. Whatever made you storm out of your father's friend's office. You need to face it head on…"

"I am." Jack interrupted Hans. "What he told me was to do nothing. I've been doing that since my parents' death. Since Anna's."

"Why did you just bring up my sister?" Elsa's eyes began to twinkle with anxiety. "Is there something you need to tell us?" Jack closed his eyes, turning his head to avoid their intimidating glares. "Jack." She said softly. "Enough with the secrets, please." Elsa begged him.

Jack sighed. "I don't want any more regrets in my life. If I do nothing to fix the problems that I've caused I can't move on. Simple and naive as it seems. I've been carrying this burden that I caused of _everything._"

From there the storm outside started to pick up for the worst. The windows were rattling, fighting against the harsh impact of the wind shaking the glass. The wind continued to howl like an army of wolves crying in the distance.

"Don't you see, I started this whole mess!" Jack sudden outburst was in synced with the quick flash of lightning and clapping thunder. Shuttling the gang to their knees.

"Don't say that." Hans hissed.

Jack looked up to see him trembling. Hans had his head down, staring at his feet. "Why shouldn't I?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Cause' I should be the one to confess." Hans lifted his head to showcase the shadows painted over his seldom face. "I was the one who started this downward spiral. It was my idea about that prank years ago."

"What?" Hiccup said shockingly.

"It was my idea to start that prank. It was for you to make a fool of yourself." Hans bitterly confessed, gritting his teeth.

"That stupid football bet? All you wanted was to make him look stupid?" Rapunzel gradually built up the anger inside.

"Merida was part of it too!" Hans shouted.

"Don't bring her into the mess, Hans." Kristoff pointed at Merida and then showed his fist at Hans.

"No, I'm telling the truth." Hans lifted his hands to shield him from any impact that might occur. "Merida wanted you and I just wanted your _life_."

"My what? Why?" Jack quirked an eyebrow, walking over his hands turned into fists.

"Guys, this is stupid. This happened years ago when we were just kids. Stuff happens for a reason. What's done is done." Hiccup stood between Jack and Hans with his arms extended apart as his way to prevent them from fighting.

Hans looked at Hiccup. "Are you forgetting about what the incident has done to you Hiccup? I know the traumatic event was worse for you than for us. You saw what happened to Anna when she fell…"

"Now that's enough Hans!" Elsa shouted at him.

As the tension in the room was gradually heated up, the storm outside was getting far worse. Raining continued to pour down heavily as a wave of thunder and lightning continued to roar.

"You played that bet like it was just a prank? A bloody prank to make me look bad. And you? Why did you encourage him to do it?" Jack glared at Merida.

The anger inside him was growing by the second. Merida noticed the similar expression he had when she first confessed her feelings to him and how she felt about that unforgiving summer day. "I was stupid back then, Jack, you have to understand. We were just kids."

"Then why do I feel like we are murders to her!" Jack lifted his hands in the air and walked behind his desk, slamming his hands on the top surface. "I can't believe it was a stupid prank."

"That these two started." Hiccup looked at Hans and Merida.

"We were just kids!" Merida and Hans shouted in unison.

"Who cares who started it!" Jack shouted. A lightning flashed behind him with a booming thunder that roared not so far from the property. The sight caused a brief silence in the room.

Jack sighed. "I'm not mad over what happened. I'm just disappointed in us. We let jealousy and hate destroy our bond. What's the point of that?" Everyone continued to stay silent while he began to pace around his desk. "All my life, I lived a messed up life because of those negative emotions and ideals. If I didn't believe in hope or compassion after that event, I won't be here today. Hell, I would be in a coffin or inside a dirty morgue!"

"Jack, please, stop." Elsa slowly walked beside him, begging him to stop scaring her and their friends.

"What are you talking about?" Rapunzel asked.

Jack saw Elsa's worried eyes staring back him. He knew that it was time to uncover his sins and rubble he hide away for years for them to see.

"Before meeting Anna was in the hospital for my last surgery of my illness. Because of my reckless life of drugs and alcohol I became sick from that stupid lifestyle. You see I was in a very dark place since leaving here." Jack confessed.

Everyone grew silent for a brief moment. Their faces were mixed with various distressful expressions with confusing thinking.

"We all were." Elsa said it in a bittersweet tone.

"I just dunno what to say." Rapunzel confessed.

"You don't need to say anything." Jack said without a hint of regret or sorrow. "We need to learn to forgive and move on. But keep Anna's wish in our hearts. And that's to stick together until the end, even though she won't always be here with us."

As soon Jack finished talking, the lightning and thunder quickly disappeared. The heavy downpour gradually shifted into a quiet rain shower. No violent winds, just the sound of rain tickling the windows. Everyone was silent, none of them wanted to speak or look at each other. All their eyes were staring out of space and avoiding eye contact with one another. Until the tension slowly died out from the sound of someone's stomach, letting out a growl that was close to a whale's mating call.

Soon life blossomed once again with tears of joy and laughter that illuminated and animated the room. But their joy led them to forget a little someone who was still in the room. Anna was sitting by the wall while she watched her friends finally coming back together. From there, her little eyes, shed a tear of relief.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Busy schedule and was out and about this weekend. Hope y'all are having a nice weekend. Also, for those going back to school soon, wish you the best of luck and stay awesome! Thanks again for all the support to keep on going with this story. A few more chapters to go before this one ends. But, don't worry, I'm currently working on another story called, "Young Blood," if you wanna give it try and check it out. Thanks again! **


	29. Resolution

**Chapter Rated: T**

* * *

The morning after the storm washed away yesterday's news, emotions, and stories. Arendelle was expecting the sun to come back after the heavy downpours and wild roaring thunderstorms, but, an endless widespread of overcast clouds stretched over the mountain range of the city. In the Frost estate, the driveway wasn't packed like it was yesterday. The property was back to being only a household of four.

Jack let out a grunt when he rolled out of bed, beginning his morning stretch and exercise. A couple of arm and leg stretches, one set of push up and crunches was what the doctor, aka his sister, ordered him to do. Sophia recommended him to keep up with his morning runs while his schedule was slow in the morning.

She definitely wanted him to be around for a long time. Jack still chuckled here and there whenever he remembered his promise to her - that he will be still around to walk her down the aisle during her wedding. As much he hoped that day would one day come true, he wasn't ready to let go of her when that time comes. He's still making up for all the years he missed during their time of separation. As long they managed things around their busy schedules, they'll manage to be alright and be there for each other for a long time.

After warming up his body for another busy routine at work, he reached for his phone to check any messages, emails, or voicemail that was left overnight. His inbox was filled with nothing but emails from work which he'll look over whenever he's at work. However, he received a voicemail from his uncle Pitch. With his eyebrows raised, he pressed the play button to hear his uncle's message. Beyond the sudden white noise in the background he heard his uncle's husky voice:

_Hello nephew, I'm calling you to see if you're able to meet up later on today. I know you might have a busy schedule this week. But do call me whenever you have the time. I would like to apologize to you for making you storm out all of a sudden yesterday. I agree that we must do something about this family matter together and privately. Again, call me whenever you have the time, please. Alright, talk to you soon._

Jack closed his phone, settling it back down on his nightstand. A train of thoughts arrived on time in his reckless mind to begin his day of endless thinking.

Should I call him back or not, Jack wondered.

Then a list of advice from friends came to mind. They wanted him to finally find closure over his family's burden. His old friends, his second family actually, don't want to see him chained up to his family's dark past until his very last breath - they believed Jack deserved so much more than inheriting pain and struggle.

He reached for his phone and checked his schedule before calling Pitch. After his morning meeting with the finance department, he was free from any meetings before later on this week. From the look of things he was flexible to have a personal meeting with him. The numbers on his phone's clock, stating he has no longer than two hours to get ready for work before running late again. As if it was any big deal for him and the company.

* * *

As soon as Jack arrived at work, he asked Emily and Geo to call in his team to meet with him in the conference room to start his finance meeting. He was patiently waiting at the very front of the room when the two grand double doors gradually opened. At this meeting, he planned on talking to the head of the finance department along with his mentors and colleagues; Tooth, Sandy, and Fergus. Zazu followed the three as they navigated their way to where Jack was sitting. They gather around the nearby seats like knights coming together around the king's round table as they wait for the young CEO to speak.

"Good morning everyone I called you all in today to not only discuss about the company's mid-month performance, but, would like to bring up an old case that has been neglected to be brought up in recent meetings." Jack opened up with standing from his seat.

The four adults all exchanged each other with puzzled looks before focusing their attention back at Jack.

"And what would this case be Mr. Frost?" Zazu asked politely.

"Do you all remember the hidden spending my uncle Kozmotis has made during his term as CEO?" Jack asked them. The four nodded. "I believe my uncle was being controlled by someone outside this company, causing him to do inside trading behind our backs. Does the name Frollo ring any bell?"

The four's eyes widen, looking among each other with their lips held shut tight. From the expression on their faces, Jack knew the four were hiding something regarding about the Frollos and how their dark connection with his company hit a very long rivalry between each other.

"Mr. Frost, how is the Frollos a connection to your uncle's secretive actions of using company funding and resources? Surely this should have been brought up by the board." Zazu looked a bit puzzled at the moment.

"Jackson, what evidence do you have to prove your case? This is high accusations to either prove your uncle to be innocent or guilty over this extortion." Tooth advised him.

"I recently found documents in my father's laptop that held records in my family's history with the Frollos. Does anyone know the story of how my great-grandfather nearly filled this company for bankruptcy?" Jack pushed a manila folder in the center of where the four was seated.

"This shouldn't be known besides the heads of the company. Don't tell me the arrest of Claude Frollo is the cause to this illegal money exchanging is it?" Fergus stood up from his seat. "We all knew he was a madman for what he has done, but, what does his own family have to do with Kozmotis?"

Sandy was the only one acting quietly in the room. As more than usual, he would bring up a joke or sarcastic remark to either make Jack chuckle or make Tooth roll her eyes, instead the short top businessman kept his mouth shut until he had the courage to bring Pitch's past into the light.

"Kozmotis was once married to a Frollo." Sandy has spoken. Everyone except Jack was shocked over the news. Sandy reached for the folder, ignoring everyone astounded looks, and began to browser through the printed documents. "These are just journal entries, Jack."

"Yes, they are, but, some of them held records regarding to Claude Frollo case and my parents' accident. Either my uncle was working for the Frollos or they were using him to get hold of the company's capital and resources." Jack explained from the list of findings he has dug up.

"These are still very high allegations to put your uncle under the board's spotlight again. What are you trying to do to him? To get him arrested for his crimes? What do you want want the company to do?" Tooth asked him.

Jack took a moment to look at their puzzled looks. "It seems like you all think my uncle is guilty for all of the things has been doing since my father's death." He assumed with their lack of support whenever he mentioned about his uncle.

"Jack it does add up to how your uncle was a selfish man to begin with. Why do you think he's innocent of what he has to your family?" Tooth said kindly.

"For years I thought he was a sinister man who was hungry for power, but, instead he wants love and a sense of closure in his life. He's completely a warm, kind-hearted father and husband." Jack explained.

"Father?" Fergus sounded surprised. "The man has a little runt running around in this world?"

"Fergus!" Tooth punched him in the arm. "Give the man some respect. I didn't know he had his own family. Of course, I knew he was married, but, to bring a child into this world. That's something else." She looked at Jack with sadden eyes, even though she didn't know the child, she felt empathy and worried about the child's well-being.

"My cousin, E.J. is fine. Quite rounded to say the least. She's visiting him and my family this week if you want to know." Jack acknowledged.

"E.J.? You actually met her?" Tooth asked him.

Jack nodded. "Not only did she came back home to reunite with her father and finally meet her family, she wants to help me with my case because she also wants answers about her mother's death and her father's secretive past."

Everyone grew silent after his remark. He swiftly shifted the subject back to Pitch using company revenue to pay off his family's debt with the Frollos. "Zazu is there anyway you have the right to see the receivers of who actually received any sent in money from us. I know they only show the company name but what group or individual receives them? The Frollos hasn't been in the public eye since my parents' accident. Is there any way you can gather up that information?"

Zazu placed his hand over his chin while he began to think. In a moment, Jack received a nodded. "I'll see what I can do Mr. Frost I'll keep you in the loop whenever I find the answer."

Jack nodded with a smile. "Thank you. Now shall we briefly discuss about this company's performance this month?"

No one shook their heads. From there Jack took back the manila folder he placed on the table and reached in for the right folder that stored away the right files and spreadsheets for their meeting. After a long two hours of speaking finance and new marketing strategies the meeting went flawlessly without any arguments and debates. A simple gathering that pleased Jack.

"Please, if there's anything else you all want to discuss with me don't hesitate to leave a message." Jack informed them.

His team and head of the finance department nodded their heads while leaving the conference room. Jack sat back down on his seat and stared outside of the room's high scale glass window. The sun never came out from behind the thick clouds the storm has brought over night. None of them decided to move or budge, the sky was just an empty gray painted canvas on a melancholy morning.

* * *

After his morning meeting, Jack never knew he suddenly built up the strength and bravery to give him the determination to finally have a serious talk with his uncle. He hurried down the main lobby and exited out of the building before another wave of heavy rain began pouring down. On the steps, he saw Elsa climbing up the flight of stairs, getting a quick gaze from her.

"Jack! I mean, Mr. Frost." Elsa had a small streak of red across her face when she accidentally called her boss by his first name. It wasn't boss-to-employee protocol. But, Jack didn't mind at all.

"Hey, what's up?" Jack casually replied back. He simply didn't cast aside their relationship even whenever they were at work.

"Um, going to work you dork, what about you? Don't you have files to look at?" Elsa rolled her eyes, having one hand against her hips.

Jack laughed. "Don't worry, I'll have those done by tonight. But I thought you were called in tomorrow to work."

"How do you know that I was supposed to work tomorrow?"

"Um, I'm your boss. Plus, I have two lovely secretaries that provided me that information." Jack showed off his classic lopsided grin.

Once again Elsa rolled her eyes. "I'm just here to pick up some work to do at home."

Jack nodded. "So how is Anna doing? Hope she's alright after what happened yesterday."

Elsa met his concerned sapphire eyes. "She alright. I tried to wake her up this morning. But she wanted to sleep in today." She smiled. Jack returned a smile while placing his hand on her shoulder. "Jack, if I'm thinking what you're thinking. Save it for another time. We're at work."

Jack rolled his eyes while letting out a chuckle. "Fine. But you know I was just giving you a pat on the shoulder for doing a good job."

"For what?" Elsa tilted her head to the side.

"For never letting me down. Well, for all of us. I don't know where I would be today without you." He grinned.

Elsa blushed. "Thank you. But, I feel the same way if you weren't here anymore. I can't imagine a world without you." She looked away for a moment. "Sorry how corny that sounds, but, it's true."

Jack chuckled. "I think corny-love moment is the best part of having a good relationship. It definitely puts a smile on my face."

Elsa looked up to see him smiling down at her, a genuine glow on his face that reminded her that everything is going to be alright for the both of them regardless of what happened in the past. The 'now' is what's important for them to focus on if they're willing to keep their relationship intact.

"Where are you heading right now?" Elsa asked.

"I decided to finally sit down with my uncle this time. Like this is it. If he doesn't answer my questions or doing anything about my parents' case, then I have to take matters into my own hands. I don't want him to live in a life of sorrow and regrets. He needs to simply just live for once. Spend more time with his family. Like what I'm suppose to be doing. That's something I needed all along." Jack expressed with great determination in his voice.

Elsa smiled. "About time."

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "'About time.' I just spilled out a very touching speech and that's all you gotta say?"

Elsa laughed. "Calm down, drama queen. I'm really happy you're finally finding closure for you. Now go on, I'll talk to you later. Okay?"

Jack smiled and quickly sneaked in a kiss on Elsa's cheek before anyone can notice. "Okay." He saw the red line across Elsa's face, causing him to grin happily before dashing off to his next meeting.

The blonde turned around to see him hurrying off with a simple smile across her face. "Stay safe." She whispered softly.

* * *

Jack parked his car by a nearby small cafe in the market distinct of the city. He casually walked inside a small cafe where his uncle was sitting down by a booth that had a window view of the busy street outside.

"Hi uncle," Jack politely greeted him while the man was taking a sip of his cup of tea.

The grown man looked up to see Jack staring down at him with his firm sapphire eyes and his white-silver hair shimmering delicately underneath the fluorescent lights. Jack's overall appearance just brought a deep aching pain inside Pitch's heart, his mind released some memories of his little brother.

"Nevø (nephew) please sit down. Do you want anything? My treat." Pitch smiled with a delightful spring in his heel. Despite Jack's unsatisfied outburst from yesterday, the man was calm, patience, and filled with a glimmer of hope and happiness underneath the mask of regret he wore on his face.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Jack straightened out his suit before sitting down across the table.

"Oh c'mon, my boy, let your old onkel (uncle) treat you out for a nice cup of tea and some pastries. Eh?" Pitch offered again, trying to smile.

Jack sighed. "Alright. I'll just have a cup of tea."

"You sure you don't want any krumkakes? This cafe is famous for them." Jack shook his head. Pitch raised an eyebrow and then shrug his shoulders. "Very well, then."

Pitch politely called out the waitress that was serving him a moment ago to ask her kindly for a cup of tea and two plates of krumkakes. The waitress was happy to serve the man and quickly requested his order. While they waited for their orders, Pitch tried his best to keep the conversation calm and collective while they discussed privately over a serious matter.

"I thought over what you said yesterday." Pitch opened up. Jack shifted his attention away from the busy street and gave his uncle his undivided attention. "And I do believe I won't be doing my duty as a brother, an uncle, and especially a father if I kept secrets from those I've cared about in a long time."

Jack raised an eyebrow. You cared about me for a long time. He reflected in his head. Then why were you such a sinister quiet man when I was growing up.

"I know you might think of me not a family man. But, when it came to family, it was the hardest part in my life to maintain and keep. I bet you found me as a mean evil man when you were young, am I right?" Pitch asked Jack with a melancholy tone that slipped out his mouth.

Jack kept his head held up to show no weakness and fear, but, the old man's words changed the way the young thought of him - a coward with soft and genuine words transformed into a brave hero because all of his honesty was pure and true.

"Yeah, I used to assume you were just an evil, greedy man that lived a corrupted life that only wanted power. But that was the past. I just want to know why you kept this dark secret away from me." Jack said strongly.

Before Pitch was about to reply, their waitress came by to drop off their order. She gently placed a cup of tea in front of Jack and then laid out a plate of krumkake for each of the men. Lastly, she asked the two if they needed anything else. The two politely said no. The young waitress nodded with a smile and turned around to go help another customer.

"Only your father knew about the mess I've gotten myself into since I started dating my late wife." Pitch continued. "You see, after introducing Lady to the family, my father soon learned about her family's name and ordered me to never see her again."

Jack saw Pitch's topaz eyes lose the glimmer of happiness. They faded into a dull saturated shade of golden-brown as the man looked down at his cup of tea. "It's because she was Frollo right?"

"Yes, but, not blood related like me. Even though we lived and grew up in top elite families, we were just orphans."

"Kinda like me and sister." Jack added.

"Kinda. Except you two carried the family name in your blood. You two are blood-born Frosts. Well, I've been just a nobody living in this world." Pitch said bitterly. "Despite our families dark past and rivalry, I still loved her because of how we easily connected regardless of who we were." He saw Jack staring into space for a brief moment, knowing who the young man was thinking about. "The same way you feel about that young blonde friend of your's."

Jack blushed, noticing Pitch smiling back him. "She's definitely someone I can't live without. Same goes for my family and friends. Those are the ones to hold onto until the end." The young man stated proudly.

Pitch nodded, agreeing to Jack wise remark, causing him to show off a shy little smile across his face before taking another sip of his tea.

"So where is E.J. shouldn't she know about what happened to her mother and why you sent her away over these years?" Jack asked.

The man gently placed his cup back onto its plate before talking. "I already explained everything to her last night."

"How did she take it?"

"Remarkably, she took it like a champ. I know I pulled a string in her heart and I saw the tears forming at the corner of her eyes." Pitch paused for a moment to reflect on an image of how the way E.J. was about to cry, never changed through his own eyes. When the young woman cried, it reminded him of the days when she was just a small child. "She a very tough one. She was the type who tried her best to hide away her tears whenever she gets too emotional." He smiled remembering those moments whenever E.J. held her folded arms across her chest and pouted at him.

"Kinda like me when I was little." Jack reminded himself. "I wasn't really raised to never cry, but, I ended up teaching myself to hide away my emotions."

"Including love?" Pitch asked softly.

Jack was staring down at his tea. The small pool inside the cup was dark brown with a slight shine around surface that touch along the edges of the white ceramic cup. "Yeah, I was stupid at the time and didn't realize I was hurting those closer to me than myself."

"I was like that too when I was young and naive."

The young man looked up, staring back at his uncle to find him staring out of the window. "So what happened when my grandfather told you not to be with Lady? Of course you got married and had a child, but, how did you two do it?"

"Simple. Forget about everything and just go for it. Even though it was too dangerous for us to, we ended up keeping our relationship strong. Especially with the help of your parents, of course. They weren't troubled by my relationship with Lady. They were mainly worried about what would happen if were weren't together at all." Pitch explained. "I am for one would go mad if I couldn't be with her at all."

"What happened after? Grandfather knew about the relationship. He knew he had a granddaughter. From what I read from my father's journal, he barely did anything for you and your family." Jack sounded a bit broken and sadden over the man he used to look up to was a selfish man who was concerned about his family's status.

Pitch noticed his nephew's sadden expression that painted across his face. The old man was special for the boy and now he found out about the dark side of the man he thought would call his father forever, but, that wasn't the case for both men. Jack used to love his grandfather, now he slowly wanted to distance himself from the man.

Jack's uncle removed the Frost last name in his title and took back his biological father's last name after the old man's wishes and wanting to keep his new family safe from harm.

"So you took your real father's name after my grandfather's death. That means E.J. and wife was never titled as a member of the Frost family?"

The man with the slick raven black hair nodded. "It was my way to protect them. But, that didn't go so well for me and my wife."

"Did the Frollos knew about your marriage?"

Pitch paused for a moment to think. He was studying the thick clouds forming underneath the city buildings on a dreary afternoon. "No, everything was a secret for both families at first until the news broke out." Jack saw the man staring at a couple walking together with their hands held tightly against one another. "After our marriage, E.J. came a year after and that's when her family found out. I was scared for her life and my daughter if they planned on doing something to them. The Frollos would already know me even without having Frost as my last name."

"Don't tell me your real father had something with the Frollos, right?" Jack asked him with his eyebrows raised.

Pitch stared down at his cup, realizing how it's nothing but empty space inside. Jack saw him looking down at him, concerned, seldom eyes with a hint of kindness. "Do you want more tea?" He asked kindly.

"No, I am alright." Pitch replied back.

"You sure? Your face doesn't say so." Jack smiled. "Here, let me." The young man called for their waitress to come by their table whenever she ready. She quickly dashed by to ask if they needed anything and Jack kindly ask for another cup of tea for his uncle. The waitress smiled and hurried into the kitchen to whip up their order.

"You certainly didn't have to do that." Pitch acknowledged.

"Yeah, but, I wanted to. Plus, you offered me free pastries. I can't never refuse free food." Jack protested with a soft chuckle. "Don't worry I'll pay for the meal. My treat, uncle."

Pitch's eyes opened wide. Jack's level generosity was unbelievable for him to handle. Despite the bitterness between them, every benevolent and admiral actions illuminated from his nephew was definitely nostalgic for him to see once again. Jack was seriously a split image of his late brother.

The grown man snapped back to reality when the waitress came back with his second helping of another warm cup of tea. The two men thanked for the young lady's service once again before leaving them be. Pitch took a moment to blow on the edge of the cup, cooling it off to his liking. Jack patiently watched him settle down his tea before answering his question.

"You seem to talk hardly talk about him or even my grandfather." Jack noticed.

"Sadly, I didn't grow up to well-rounded ones for sure. But, that didn't stop me from pursuing my own goals to become a better father for my daughter. I wasn't trying to repeat what they have done to me onto her. She doesn't deserve a life of fear and secrecy, no more." Pitch confessed from the bottom of his heart.

From the words of a troublesome man, Jack listened carefully and passionately to all his uncle had to say. The list of explanations went on and on to how growing up in a lonely life dragged him into dark places that took him years to get out. But, from the help of those who gave their time and energy for him to climb out of a deep black hole, he managed to try his best to repay them in return. However, the monsters from Pitch's past managed to track him down and destroy his world with the snap of their finger.

"The Frollos killed your father and wife." Jack tried to control his composer, shocked to learn about his uncle's dreadful past.

"They weren't the most loving people in this world. Heartless beings." Pitch hissed underneath his breath, gazing down at his hands. "But, my foolish actions fueled their hungry for power and revenge in order to get what they want." He closed his eyes tightly as his hands form into rock solid fists until the his knuckles turned white.

"Don't say that. I know all you've been doing was to protect those you've cared about." Jack rescued him.

Pitch opened his eyes and took a deep breathe. "How can I explain to my daughter that it was my wrong decisions that got her mother killed? How can I even explain to you about how my mistakes were the cause of your parents' death?"

Pitch's cold honesty words struck Jack's heart with a great amount of pain that he had used up all his strength to hold back the tears. He looked down at his teacup to avoid any eye contact from the man whom he blamed all the years of struggle and suffering. An orphan in the great big chaotic world.

"It's not your fault." He said bitterly. The taste was sour to the point it nearly caused him to panic or even gag to confess that his uncle's actions were all an accident in the end.

"No, it is. If I had the courage to leave the Frollos and stayed away from their corrupted chess game my family would still be around. Your life wouldn't be filled with regrets." Pitch explained with words to hopefully enlighten Jack.

Jack continued to stare down at his cup, the cold saturated brown was clear to see his own reflection. "You may be right about my life not being surrounded with struggle and regrets. But, this journey that I had to endure for all these years taught be the beauty of how distance built a stronger bond with those closed to me. Since death is viewed as something negative and disheartening, it showed me to treat my life with respect as for others. There is a reason for everything, uncle. Like it or not, those struggles taught us to become better people."

Pitch saw the fire in Jack's eyes, those sapphire eyes were filled with courage and determination that he's never going to give up on those he loved. Regardless of how they treated him, he still loved them and he hoped they would return the same level of affection.

"We need to fix our mistakes in order to move on in our lives. Don't forget about the past, just forgive our sins." Jack acknowledged powerfully.


	30. Tears After A Storm

**Chapter Rated: T**

* * *

From his nephew's words, Pitch knew what he needed to do. Just as he was about to speak, he heard Jack's phone ringing. Jack apologized for the interruption as he reached for smartphone to answer the call.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Jack greeted nicely by Elsa from the other end of the call.

"Jack!" She shouted his name.

He could hear her breathing heavily. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

"It's. It's Anna, I can't find her. I don't know where she ran off to! I-I…"

"Elsa, hun, calm down. Where are you?" Jack asked her in the calmest voice while his sense of anxiety was slowly building up.

"I came back home from work to find her gone! Where do you think she ran off too? Your place? My parents? I don't want them to panic over this."

"Your place is pretty far from mine. She wouldn't have run off that far. Maybe she's at the fort." He replied back.

"Okay, I'll head up there. I'll call the others to meet us there as soon as possible."

"Don't worry, I'm heading there too. See you then." Jack replied.

After Elsa's call, Jack noticed his uncle looking at him with his set of worried eyes as well. He wanted to explain everything, but, the man gave him the signal to go and do whatever he needed to do. Jack apologized for the unexpected turn of events and decided to promise his uncle that he would pay off the meal. He quickly reached into his wallet and placed a few Norwegian krone to pay the bill. The young man also informed him that he'll call him later to finish their talk. The black haired man couldn't agree more and looked forward to receiving his call.

Jack once again apologized to him and dashed away outside the cafe. He ran to his car and drove off to the mountain side.

His heartbeat was beating faster than the wheels of his car were turning. He ignored the speed limit whenever he made a sharp turn. Without thinking to stop and slow down, the trail was spiraling down the mountainside, Jack nearly lost control of his car. In front of him was another car speeding towards him. Jack hits the brakes and slow down his car down the pathway. Before realizing he almost show his life flashing before his eyes. A fireworks of memories from his past to the ideals of his future streamed rapidly before him as he quickly snapped back to reality. The other car managed to see him in time to quickly move out of his way.

"That was close," Jack took a deep breathe.

After half an hour, he managed to arrive at the fort with his friends' cars in sight. He hurried out of his car and called out his friends. They were huddling underneath the large tree when he approached them with a distressful look on his face.

"Any news about Anna?" He asked them.

None of them said a word, only silence and the sound of forest creatures and insects buzzing and chattering surrounded them. Elsa was the first to walk to him with Anna's sketchbook in her hand. She opened the book to a page where a thin string was used as a bookmark.

"She left this message for you." Jack saw the red lines in her eyes, from all the crying, he could tell she was filled with anxiety and sadness inside.

Jack held the book and began reading the hand-written letter inside:

_Dear Jack,_

_Please never forget who you are. Love your family and friends. Be nice to them and care for them. Also, thank you for everything._

_See you later,_

_Anna._

"Is that it?" Jack's voice sounded husky, cracked to the point he was trying his best to hide away the tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "That can't be it!"

"Jack." Elsa said his name softly.

"What?!" Jack barked.

"She left us each a bittersweet letter too." Elsa responded calmly despite Jack's unexpected outburst. She held the book and flipped through the several pages which Anna used to write a small letter for all seven of them.

"No this can't be." Jack saw the pages, skipped through them like a madman rereading important documents like his life was on the line.

"Jack. Buddy, you need to…" Hiccup approached with caution with his hand reaching out for him.

"I need to you what?!" Jack shouted.

"You need to accept the fact!" Hans barked back at him. He saw the serious, frightening glare from Jack's cold sapphire eyes. The look caused him to swallow the hard lump in his throat before taking a step back. "Jack, you need to calm down."

"How can I calm down?" Jack said impatiently. "Did you guys even try to go find her?" Nobody said a word. "Why not?"

"Do you remember what Mama Odie told us about Anna?" Rapunzel asked him in her most patience voice.

Jack's eyes widen, his knees gave in, letting his body fall down on the ground, kneeling in front of his friends. He continued to hold onto Anna's sketchbook with his eyes fixed at the thick dark clouds high above the treetops.

The very words of Mama Odie echoed inside his head, a reminder of how Anna has been a ghost from his past with a single mission. Still the gang contemplated whether she came to fix a their broken friendship or was it something else. From the looks of his friends' faces, they looked content and understood why Anna no longer was around with them.

"But she can't just leave without saying goodbye," Jack said it without showing any sign of grief or sadness through his face.

"Jack…" Elsa called out his name once again.

"No! It can't end like this." Jack picked himself off the ground. He quickly handed Anna's sketchbook back to Elsa before dashing off into the woods.

"Where the hell is going?" Merida questioned them.

In the distance, the gang heard Jack calling Anna's name like a searcher crying out for a lost friend.

"Do you think he completely lost it?" Kristoff asked.

"No, it's just. He wasn't ready for this day to come too soon." Elsa said courageously. Her friends were surprised to see her standing strong for all what just recently happened. Anna was her family, but, she had this regal composer to keep her head up whenever an emotional situation took place. "Same for me, I wasn't ready for this. But, we need to stay strong. For Jack. And for Anna." She stared back at them with her crystal blue eyes glimmering with hope.

"Elsa's right. C'mon Jack needs our help. Who knows Anna is playing hide and seek with us?" Merida encouraged them.

Hiccup held back the incoming tears that were about to fall from the corner of his eyes. "Okay, I'm up for a little game of hide and go seek." He tried to smile happily for them to find the energy to stay positive and optimistic.

Everyone nodded. In no time, they were off. Not holding back to stop or even change their minds. They continued to race down together as one.

* * *

Jack was traveling deep into the woods without a sense of direction. His dress shirt was covered in stains and cuts from running through thick bushes, jumping over fallen trees, and climbing over dirt slopes. He completely ignored the mess he has made on his clothes because the situation he was in was already a chaotic mess for him to endure.

"Anna!" He said breathlessly, trying to catch his breathe. "Anna!" He shouted heavily. "Anna!"

After regaining some air back into his lungs and energy back in his system, he went back to running. He eventually, made his way towards a trail that led him straight down to a familiar stream which never left his mind. A frozen memory that was permanent inside his head, a reminder of that unforgettable summer day. He ran down the pathway and stopped by the edge of the flowing stream. He looked around his surroundings, hoping to find a clue to Anna's whereabouts. But there was no sign of her.

"Anna!" He continued to shout her name.

Jack fell down on the ground on his knees. He punched the forest floor with his fist until he couldn't no longer do it no more. With the tears forming at the corner of his eyes, he was tired to hold back all of his emotions he has been holding for a long time. When was the last time he cried?

"Anna! Where are you?!" He shouted up at the sky.

"Jack."

Jack slowly turned around to see his friends standing behind him. They looked more tired than he was. Rapunzel and Hiccup were heavily, gasping for air. Kristoff and Merida were stretching their arms and legs from the crazy run they endured. Hans picking out the small forest debris from his shoes and shirt. Elsa was standing in the middle of them with her arms hugging her waist. A signature gesture he grew to know - she was slowly reaching into a state of weariness.

Elsa noticed the redness in his eyes and remaining trail of tears on the side of his face. "Jack, everything is going to be okay." She tried to sound sincere.

"How? I haven't said goodbye to her. I still have things to ask her. I need to tell her something. I just wanted to see her one last time. Don't you guys want to say goodbye to her at least?" Jack looked at his disheartened friends with their eyes avoiding any subtle eye contact, bowing their heads while staring down at the ground. "Elsa…"

The blonde looked down at the sad man in messy and wet clothes, kneeling before her. Aside from the visible physical scars on his skin and face, those things never bothered him to stop trying. From the back of her mind, she knew there was no way, turning back from all this. Was it a big mess for all of them to endure? Or was it a test?

A test to see if they put their friendship first before anything else, even from an unforgettable tragedy that separated them over the years.

"Yeah, I wanted to see her one last time. I want to say a few words before she goes." Elsa said strongly, a hint of melancholy in her tone when her voice cracked. Tears slowly began to form at the corner of her crystal blue eyes.

"Me too." Hiccup stepped in.

"Don't forget about us." Rapunzel, Merida, and Kristoff said in unison.

The rest of the gang waited for Hans responded to the idea. They patiently watched him taking a moment to dig into his pockets to reveal a token from his past. The bracelet which symbolized his past love that was stored away for years to be seen once again. To see if love will grant him another chance to experience again.

"I'm in. Let's go find her." He said with a caring smile.

"Then let's go!" Hiccup shot a fist in the air.

Elsa walked over to Jack's side and gently helped him get up from the ground. The young man managed to get back on his feet and toss off the dirt off his clothes. Then his eyes widen to see the decorated gashes and scars on Elsa's feet.

"Your feet." Elsa noticed him looking down at her injured feet with her broken flip-flops. "Here." Jack gently removed her worn out slippers and handed them to her. "C'mon, I'll carry you."

"You sure?" Elsa didn't want to put more pressure on him.

"Yeah, it's like old times. I used to give you a lot of piggy back rides back then." Jack chuckled.

Elsa saw his signature grin on his face with his sapphire eyes glimmering with joy and hope once again. She walked behind him and jumped onto his back with her arms wrapped around his neck while he carried her with his arms underneath her thighs.

"You're good?" He asked her. Elsa nodded.

The two chased after the rest of their friends who were busy calling out Anna's name. They hiked up a hill that led to a quiet meadow. The wind began to howl while standing in the middle of the grassy field. Jack looked up at the sky and saw no heavy, thick gray clouds.

"Is it going to rain again?" Merida asked.

"No, I think the storm is leaving." Kristoff replied.

"Anna!" Hiccup shouted. "Where can she be?"

"Did she leave any other message besides her letters?" Hans asked Elsa.

Rapunzel walked to her cousin and pulled out the sketchbook from Elsa's bag. She opened it to the very last page, assuming Anna would have left something. But there was nothing. Just a little drawing of the sun at the very top right corner.

"Why would she draw that?" She asked her friends.

Everyone huddled over to see the drawing. None of them right away knew what the symbol meant.

"Guys, I think this used to be the old meadow we used to hang out," Merida walked around the grassy pasture, bending down to feel the wet soft blades of grass after a long stormy day. "Anna used to love this place."

"Do you think she might be here?" Kristoff asked.

"Won't hurt to try." Hans acknowledged. "Anna! Where are you?" He shouted.

Off in the distance, behind a wall of trees, a little fragile girl was hiding behind the bushes. Her small hands combed through the shrubs, making a hole to peek through to see the episode happening in front of her. Anna saw her friends roaming around the meadow, checking underneath the patches of bushes, looking up at the nearby trees, at the same time calling out her name.

"Anna!" The gang shouted.

Anna backed away from the bush and stood behind a fallen tree trunk. She sat down for a moment, trying to block out the voices calling out her name.

"I want to see them. But, I don't want to hurt them." She said sadly.

Anna looked down at her hands, since waking up with chills running through her veins and the way her body was gradually becoming transparent. With that morning wake up call, she didn't know what to do. But, at the back of her mind, she knew that time was running out for her.

Without delaying any precious time she had left, she jumped out bed and searched for her sketchbook. A clever girl she was, she began to write seven small letters the best she could. After a couple of letters to her friends, she started to feel a strong sting on her hand and cold chills spreading around her body. The aching pain was real to the point she nearly felt it on her knees and hands.

"No, I need to finish this." She said in a very weak voice.

After finishing the letters, she managed to leave her sister's apartment before another wave of rain showers appeared over the city. Anna rushed outside and began running to the gang's old tree fort. When she arrived, she noticed her body was becoming more invisible and more transparent. She didn't have the strength to carry the book no longer or carry her own body up the fort in order to store it safely inside. Instead, she left the sketchbook by the tree trunk and ran off into the woods without a trace.

"Anna!"

Anna woke up from her sudden daze and heard a familiar voice calling out for her behind the tall bushes.

"Anna where are you?" The voice became clearer to know when it gradually came closer to where she was hiding.

She couldn't control the tears escaping from her eyes. Her hands firmly covering her small face as if it was her only way to stop them from falling.

"Hey Anna where are you? We just want to know if you're alright," said Hiccup from afar.

"I-I am okay." Anna was tongue to speak.

"Anna!"

Anna eyes' widen from the sound of her sister's voice crying out for her name. She heard the rest of her friends beginning to beg for her to come out from hiding. She heard some of them crying, shouting, in sadness and frustration. She never wanted things to end too soon. If only there was a way to bring her back and turn time around, she'll run after it as fast as she can with the remaining energy she had left.

"Anna, please come out!" Jack shouted from the top of her lungs. "If you plan on leaving today, can you at least say goodbye. You can't leave us like this."

I don't want to leave you guys again, Anna reflected inside.

By realizing what she just said, she had left them more than once, both without saying her goodbyes. The guilty inside was too much for her to bare. The sound of her friends worried words pulled the strings of her heart, sending aching pain. The once naive little child stood back up from her two bare feet and bravely walked through the bushes and emerged back into the light.

Little holes from the sky caused the sun's rays casually peeking through the thick clouds, shining down below. The group of friends stopped from their tracks to hear the sound of the forest ground coming alive. Dead leaves and twigs were being crushed and broken, enough to get them to turn around to find the source of the sound.

All their tired and weary eyes widen, some tried catching their breath as they saw the small fragile figure standing before them.

"Anna!" They all shouted in unison.

Elsa tapped on Jack's shoulder to let her down. When her sacred feet touched the ground, she rushed over to Anna, falling on her knees and reached over to give her sister a hug. But the blonde's arms went slip through Anna's body like she was nothing but air.

"Anna." She gasped.

"I'm sorry." Anna apologized helplessly.

"What do you mean?" Elsa questioned. "Why do you look like this?" She was utterly confused over her sister's condition.

"She wasn't like this yesterday." Rapunzel remembered how things were like a crazy rollercoaster ride of emotions.

"Anna what's wrong?" Hiccup was worried for her sake.

"Nothing is wrong with me Hiccup," Anna returned him a shy smile.

"You sure?" Kristoff asked.

Anna nodded. "Don't worry, I'm alright."

None of them except Jack don't understand why Anna's physical appearance looked empty and hollow. It was the symptoms of a lost soul slowly departing itself into the afterlife. It was a sign that her time on Earth was ending.

"She tells the truth."

Everyone looked over their shoulders to see Jack being calm and collective over the shocking situation. He let out a sigh before approaching Anna with his signature caring grin.

"I guess the time has come, huh, buddy?" He smiled. Though at the back of his mind and hidden mask, he was aching inside.

Anna nodded, wanting to smile, but, couldn't over the tears forming in her sister's eyes. Her small hand wiped them away before they ran down her fair pale skin. "Please don't cry." She said softly.

"How can you be so calm?" Elsa asked her back.

"Someone has to." Anna chuckled. "So it won't be hard for me to leave you like this." She wanted to wipe away Elsa's tears, but, Jack was there by her side, there to wipe the tears from her.

"Anna you're not leaving us today, are you?" Rapunzel asked.

"I think I am." Anna replied.

"You think?" Merida looked surprised. "That can't be. But, it's been only two weeks. You can't stay here for a little bit longer?"

Anna saw Merida turning around, she knew the tall redhead was hurting inside. Hiccup and Rapunzel walked over for her help, supporting her by each leading a shoulder for her to rest on while she cried quietly.

"I really want to stay a little bit longer. But I can't." Anna explained.

"But about your family. You didn't even say goodbye to your parents." Hans reminded her.

Anna walked up to him with a calm and jolly smile on her face. Though tears were starting to form at the corner of her eyes again. Hans kneeled down on one knee to talk to her level.

"I already said my goodbyes to them. Even to Jack's family."

"What?" Elsa looked surprised. "You know about this?"

"About her saying her goodbyes before us? No. But I've known all along this would end someday." Jack said bravely before letting out a sigh.

"Jack you've been crying?" Anna noticed.

Jack tried to play it cool. "Yeah a little bit. I needed to let out some stress back there."

"He was pouring his emotions out by the creek we used to play. The place we last saw you before you left us." Kristoff explained.

"So shall we start saying our goodbyes?" Jack asked.

Anna nodded. Everyone had to take a brief moment to collect themselves before having the guts to stand back up onto their two feet and proclaim their dying dear emotions to their departing friend.

"I'll go first." Hiccup said proudly with a sense of courage in his feet. "I read your letter and I want to thank you for doing that." He said kindly while sitting down in front of Anna. "Though I was the last one to see you. You'll always be first in my mind when it comes to remembering someone dear to me from my childhood. I'll promise to continue being myself no matter what people think of me. Anna, you'll always be my friend until the end of time."

Tears ran down Anna's little face as she rushed over to give him a hug. Even though none of them felt their warm touch, in spirit they knew how they were feeling inside.

"I guess I'll go next." Kristoff stepped up with his hands behind his back. "In your letter you said you had a crush on me. And I did too back then. You asked me if I found true love yet? To be honest, not yet. But, that doesn't mean I stopped believing on finding that special someone. Cause' two close friends proven me that it still exists. So thank you Anna for bringing me back to my old self."

Anna walked up to him and hug his legs like hugging a large stuffed toy animal. "You're very welcome Kristoff!" She said happily while crying.

"I want to say my little message to you too, baby cousin." Anna looked up to see Rapunzel crouching down to see her. "I would love to grow up with you, alongside with Elsa and Merida. We've been the best gal pals for all time. Thank you for your kind words to remind me to stay true to my heart and keep doing what I love to do. I'll love my new husband as much I've loved our group. Please don't forget about us, that's my message to you." The brunette poked Anna's nose one last time before opening her arms wide for the little redhead to return a hug.

"I'll go right after you." Hans told Merida. "If you want to."

Merida picked up herself with all her might to be able to sit down and talk to Anna one last time. While sitting down beside Hiccup, she let out a deep sigh.

"Everything is going to be okay." Anna encouraged her.

The curly redhead let out a chuckle. "To start off, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have done what I've done back then and I still regret what happened. Now you're back and I just want to ask for your forgiveness." She bowed down her head.

"You don't have to apologize. I've always forgiven you no matter what you've done. You're my friend, and that's the special part of our good friendship. Forgiveness and staying faithful to each other." Anna's kind and wise words shocked the grown Merida, looking back at her, tears began to fall down on the side of her face.

Anna walked up to her and placed her hands onto her's. "Just promise me to never forget about us. Always visit your family and friends whenever you have the chance."

"I-I promise." Merida let out all her sadness emotions in order to get them out of her system.

"I guess it's my turn." Hans said it without a hint of anger in his voice, he was calm and collective for Anna's sake. "In your letter you told me to continue being brave and be proud of what I've given. And also not take things for granted. Especially when it comes to love. Like Kristoff, I'll continue believing in true love and will hopefully find that special girl like you. A benevolent girl with kindness and compassion. Thank you. A-And…" Hans covered his face to hide away the tears that quickly fell down his face like the pouring rain during a heavy storm.

"It's okay, Hans. I forgive you too." Anna walked back to him by giving the grown young man a large embrace.

All that remained was only Elsa and Jack, the two most important people in Anna's life. Closed friends that never gave up on each other despite the bittersweet love and separation they endured without her.

"I have a lot to say to you. But, I'll to keep it short." Elsa tried to smile for Anna's sake to see her finding joy once again. "Thanks to you, you brought home a special one that I used to care about since we were young. Without you, I don't know where I would be today. Properly alone. Thanks to you, him and you brought back this gang back together. Like you said from your letter, I won't be so lonely no more. If you could have stayed a little bit longer, we've gone on trips and catch up on things. But, let's just leave those as dreams to hold onto. I'm truly proud to be your sister and best friend. And I'll promise to be that kind-hearted person I used to be."

Both sisters gave her each a large embrace, regardless of how none of them felt their warmth, in memory they knew how their touch was loving and welcoming. They continued to cry out tears of joy, ignoring the sorrow that was kept inside their heads.

And then it was his turn. The once proud leader of a pack of reckless and endless dreamers now stood before the friend he once protected and cared over the years. She called him her guardian. But he should have been calling her his guardian angel. She was everything to him, the reason why he went back to the place he truly belonged.

"I guess you save the best for last." Jack ruffled Anna's hair once last time. The sensation wasn't the same as before, he couldn't feel her warmth, but, was still glad to see her kind and loving face.

Anna nodded. "What else you want to tell me?" She chuckled.

"That you have bug between your toes." Jack laughed, acting like his goofy old self. He tried to keep things happy during a bittersweet moment. But he succeeded in letting Anna continue on smiling and laughing. "I never got the courage to either thank you and apologize for all I've done. I made a promise to always be there for you, but, I thought I failed you on that day. Then again, you've come back into my life. Like a second chance. Thanks to you, you gave me a reason to come home. Anna you brought me home, back to those I've missed all those lonely years. Your main mission was to guide me back home. And in return we granted your last wish. All you wanted was me to bring our group back together. Not the Legendary Guardians, but, my other family. A family that we all put together." Jack said proudly with his arms wide open.

Everyone smiled as got up and walked by Jack's side. They all faced Anna with their hearts at large, tears continued to fall, but they were tears of joy. Smiles painted across their faces.

"All we want to say is…" Jack opened up.

"Thank you Anna!" They stated happily in unison.

Anna's eyes grew wider than before, tears fell rapidly as she took in a deep breathe. "You're welcome!" She shouted back.

"We love you!" The gang said in return. "We'll always remember you!"

"I love you guys too!" Anna shouted with all her might.

"I guess this is it buddy." said Jack with tears falling once again on his face. Anna nodded. The gang held each other tightly, while wrapping their arms around each others waists or placing their hands on one of their shoulders. "Okay guys here we go."

"See you later, Anna!"

Anna laughed. "See you guys later!"

As the late afternoon sun finally peaked through the thick storm clouds, its rays hit Anna's gentle face. Soon her body began to glisten, humming underneath the light until her body was longer seen. The sound of her soft laughter faded into the blowing wind. Only the sound of the tree wrestling against the wind kept the quiet meadow from going back to silence. The family of friends continued to stand by each others' side as they all gaze up at the sky. Happily watching the clouds coming alive once again, moving across the sea of warm red-orange with patches of yellow smudged across the sky.

They never believed in goodbyes, because in their hearts, they will one day see those they used to care and missed once again. Not today, maybe not for a long time, but, they will someday.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter and the epilogue are left. This story is slowly coming to an end. Thanks for all the support throughout the year!**


End file.
